Je te veux
by Florelia
Summary: Draco et Harry sont en 6 ème année. Ils se détestent tjrs autant. Mais Draco après avoir fait un coup bas a Harry se rend compte que ses sentiments vont au delà de la haine.Pas mal d'humour. Venez voir
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Je te veux  
  
Auteur : Florelia  
  
Avertissement : Si les histoires comportant une relation entre deux garçons vous gêne, alors ne lisez pas la suite. Il n'y aura pas de vulgarité, juste de l'amour mais croyez moi j'aime l'attente, alors c'est pas pour tout de suite le big love. Pas d'inquiétude je ne transforme pas Draco en gentil et chaque personnage garde sa personnalité propre.  
  
Disclaimer : Et nan les personnages des ?uvres Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, et tout ce qui à un lien avec le monde de Poudlard et des sorciers. Tout cela est a J.K. ROWLING. Le reste c'est mon mien mdr.  
  
Résumé : Après avoir fait un mauvais coup à Harry, Draco se rend compte que ses sentiments vont au delà de la haine. Bon bein je ne suis pas douée en résumé, alors lisez ;-)  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : J'adore écrire cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai essayé de tjrs garder un équilibre entre les pensées de Draco et celle de Harry, pas de favoritisme ! lol  
  
BONNE LECTURE !  
  
Merci à tous ceux du forum Harry Potter qui me suivent régulièrement. **********************************  
  
Je te veux  
  
Draco Malfoy était incontestablement un homme à femmes. En cette sixième année, on ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de filles qui étaient passées entre ses draps, à coup de sourires charmeurs et de promesses d'amour éternel.  
  
Mais le Serpentard avait une autre caractéristique, il était aussi ce qu'on pouvait appeler familièrement « un homme à hommes ». Véritable aimant masculin, il était sans cesse entouré d'une horde de garçons pendus à ses lèvres.  
  
Bien sur aucun ne pouvait prétendre au titre d'ami, mais Draco n'en avait cure, il n'avait nul besoin de partager ses secrets avec quelqu'un, les confidences étaient pour les fillettes. Ce petit groupe de fidèles lui portaient une admiration sans borne, s'extasiant à l'écoute du récit des ses multiples conquêtes ou s'esclaffant à gorge déployée à ses blagues d'un goût douteux. Draco Malfoy était un garçon admiré, et il fallait bien l'avouer, adorait ça.  
  
Il n'avait échappé à personne que Draco s'était considérablement embelli avec les années, bien que son physique n'avait jamais été désagréable, il était à présent considéré comme l'élève le plus sexy de tout Poudlard.  
  
Son charme fait d'arrogance et de grandeur faisait son effet autant chez la gente féminine que masculine, à des niveaux différents bien évidemment. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, toujours rejetés en arrière et tenu impeccablement et lui donnant un air plus masculin encore. Son corps déjà grand de nature avait encore pris en hauteur, le classant dans les garçons les plus grand de l'école. Draco adoptait toujours un style classe et était toujours à la pointe de la mode sorcier. Son visage s'était affiné au niveau des joues mais légèrement durcie au niveau des contours, lui donnant une allure plus homme que jeune homme.  
  
Le Serpentart était très beau et le savait, là était certainement tout le danger.  
  
Son autre passe temps, était de torturer les Gryffondor et à l'occasion quelques Poufsouffles mais réellement, ce qui était pour le jeune homme le plat de résistance, était de faire sortir de ses gonds le légendaire Harry Potter, son misérable ami Ron Weasley, et cette Sang-De-Bourbe d'Hermione Granger. Vraiment une bonne journée ne pouvait se passer sans avoir insulter et rabaisser ce trio de dégénérés.  
  
Harry et Draco plus ennemis que jamais et en arrivaient bien souvent aux mains. Ils se haïssaient au plus haut point et ne le cachaient pas. L'école entière craignait une rencontre au détour d'un couloir qui finissait bien souvent à l'infirmerie. Drago qui en plus d'avoir grandit et avait pris en masse musculaire, n'avait désormais plus besoin de ses fidèles Crabbe et Goyle pour s'en prendre à Potter, il leur laissait Granger et Weasley qui l'intéressait à un niveau plus minime.  
  
Côté physique, le Gryffondor n'était pas en reste, étant presque de la taille de Draco, il s'était forgé une musculature assez impressionnante à force d'entraînement de Quidditch, faisant une concurrence direct au Serpentard auprès des demoiselles de Poudlard.  
  
Mais autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Draco n'avait jamais vu une seule fille au bras du « Survivant ». Bien sûr, personne n'ignorait que Harry était toujours aussi fou amoureux de Cho Chang mais concrètement, le Gryffondor restait un célibataire endurci. 


	2. Canicule

Canicule  
  
*********  
  
En cette fin septembre, une chaleur hors du commun faisait suffoquer Poudlard, desséchant la belle pelouse du parc et faisant baisser le niveau du lac. La canicule était un véritable supplice pour les élèves qui tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre le cours de Métamorphose malgré l'horrible sueur qui dégoulinait le long de leur dors, collant leur uniforme bien trop épais pour de telles températures sur le peau moite.  
  
Harry s'épongeait le front pour la énième fois, le regard fixé sur Draco Malfoy. Il était stupéfié par le Serpentard qui semblait aussi frais que le rosé du matin.  
  
Le Gryffondor pensa méchamment que le bloc de glace qui lui servait de c?ur devait suffire à le maintenir au frais. Il sourit malgré lui tout en se maudissant de ne pas réussir à sortir ce genre de répliques acerbes quand il était face à son ennemi.  
  
Draco qui sentit quelqu'un l'observer, tourna la tête et planta son regard couleur orage dans les yeux de jade du garçon « Qui- A-Survécu ». S'affrontant du regard quelques instants, Ciel contre Terre, ils n'entendirent pas le professeur McGonnagal les rappeler à l'ordre.  
  
-McGo : « Soyez plus attentifs messieurs, cette année plus que n'importe quelle autre n'est pas à prendre à la légère » les réprimanda -t-elle de son air perpétuellement sec.  
  
Leurs regards s'écartèrent enfin et le cours put reprendre tranquillement. Le Serpentard amusé par la situation se tourna un fois encore vers Harry et lui fit un de ses sourires sournois qui faisait tant craquer les filles, mais qui aux yeux du Gryffondor ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.  
  
Ecoeuré par cette expression malsaine, Harry détourna les yeux malgré lui, donnant ainsi l'avantage à Draco. Le « Survivant » se dit qu'il devait prendre sa revanche. Leur inimité allait jusqu'aux plus petits détails tels que, celui qui détournerait le regard en premier, celui qui aurait le dernier mot.  
  
Autant de petites choses qui exaspérait toute l'école, mais qui faisaient le quotidien des deux sorciers. Tout était question d'honneur.  
  
Le cours pris fin, libérant des élèves à moitié liquéfiés qui se dirigeaient soit vers leur dortoir afin de prendre une douche, soit aux abords du lac où un vent rafraîchissant apportait un éphémère réconfort sous ce soleil de plomb.  
  
Harry et Ron attendaient Hermione prêt de la porte, la Gryffondor avait quelques questions supplémentaires à poser sur le cours du jour. -Draco : « Tu attend le Magico Bus Potter ? » raya-t-il.  
  
Harry voyant là une occasion rêver de reprendre la tête du duel, attaqua de front.  
  
-Harry : « Non j'attendais que tu passes, histoire d'avoir un petit air glacial pour me rafraîchir » lâcha le Gryffondor la mine provocatrice.  
  
Draco le toisa un bref moment.  
  
-Draco : « Ne juge pas avant de connaître Potter, et ne te fie surtout pas aux apparences, derrière la glace brûle un véritable incendie.il suffit de demander aux filles qui ont eu l'honneur de passer ma porte » répliqua-t-il un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
  
Harry avait une fois de plus des envies meurtrières envers le blondinet arrogant, ce garçon avait vraiment réponse à tout.  
  
-Harry : « Tu parles de celles que tu as envoûté ou celles que tu as forcé Malfoy? »  
  
Hermione choisit ce moment précis pour surgir de la classe, elle rejoignit rapidement ses deux amis, voyant qu'une fois de plus une scène de combat était entrain de se jouer.  
  
-Drago : « Ah tiens voilà Granger, il n'y a qu'à lui demander » dit-il avec naturel.  
  
-Herm : « Me demander quoi ? » demanda-t-elle le visage grave.  
  
-Harry : « Rien ne l'écoute pas et toi Malfoy ne la mêle pas à ça ! » cracha-t-il se rendant compte qu'il commençait à perdre la face.  
  
-Herm : « Je sais me débrouiller Harry, que me veux-tu Malfoy ? » répondit- il les défiant du regard.  
  
-Draco : « Potter prétend que je suis quelqu'un de froid, mais moi je soutiens que je ne laisse aucune fille de glace.je me demandais si cela s'appliquait aussi à toi » dit-il d'une voix profonde tout en se rapprochant d'une Hermione pour le moins déstabilisée.  
  
-Herm : « Je.je.ne peux pas répondre » bégaya-t-elle.  
  
-Ron : « Lâche là sale fouine ! » s'énerva-t-il.  
  
Draco extrêmement satisfait de lui-même, fit un sourire des plus malicieux et passa derrière Harry.  
  
-Draco : « Malfoy 1-Potter 0 » lui chuchota-t-il avant de poursuivre sa route, félicité par des garçons de Serpentard.  
  
Harry était en rage contre Draco et Ron fusillait du regard Hermione, reprochant à la jeune femme de ne pas avoir répliquer à cet insupportable Serpentard, mais Potter savait que là n'était pas la véritable raison, leur amie avait été surprise par Malfoy qui s'était mis sur option séduction et s'était laissé avoir par la grande beauté du jeune homme, Ron avait vu dans ses yeux, comme du désir, sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais eut à son égard et en était très frustré.  
  
En colère contre elle-même et contre Ron, elle était partie en direction de la bibliothèque, unique havre de paix pour elle dans cette bâtisse ancestrale. 


	3. Début de soirée

Tout d'abord merci a mes deux premières revieweuses (vive l'orthographe)  
  
Lullule : Un grand merci a ma première lectrice , tu ne sais pas combien ça m a fait plaisir de lire ton mot. J'ai mis des suites depuis, j espère que tu auras autant de plaisir a les lire. Bisous !  
  
Celinette : chère celinette, merci pour le message et je suis vrmt contente que ca te plaise. Bonne lecture pour la suite !  
  
****************************** Début de soirée ******************************  
  
Les deux Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, malgré la chaleur accablante, Ron ne perdait jamais de son appétit légendaire et réussit à convaincre Harry de l'accompagner. La table de leur maison était pour le moins déserté, seuls quelques-uns de leurs amis étaient présents.  
  
-Seamus : « Hé les gars venez avec nous ! » lança-t-il gaiement.  
  
-Neville : « Ca n' a pas l'air d'aller on dirait » remarqua-t-il  
  
-Harry : « On a croisé Malfoy » se contenta-t-il de répondre, une explication plus approfondie n'étant pas nécessaire, les trois garçons présents devinaient aisément la suite.  
  
-Dean : « Assied-toi Ron, regarde ce qu'on a au menu ! » lui dit-il pour lui redonner la moral, ce qui réussit. Harry et un bon repas étaient les deux seules choses capables de calmer le jeune Weasley.  
  
A son grand déplaisir, Harry vit entrer Draco suivit de très très près pas sa plus grande admiratrice Pansy Parkinson, une fille aux traits grossiers et au caractère insupportable, le Gryffondor se surprenait parfois à le plaindre d'être sans cesse poursuivit par cette seconde ombre, mais riait aussi intérieurement, c'était bien fait pour lui, « Monsieur elles me tombent toutes dans les bras ».  
  
Draco croisa furtivement les yeux du sorcier prodigue, lui jetant un regard des plus assassins, passant probablement toute la frustration qu'il ressentait pour cette Pansy dans ses yeux gris.  
  
Le début de soirée était toujours un soulagement intense pour les élèves, qui trouvaient un échappatoire à la chaleur dans la brise fraîche du soir qui venait caresser Poudlard.  
  
En raison de ces grands changements de température, les portes de l'immense château restaient ouvertes plus longtemps en vue d'un couvre-feu rallongé qu'avait accordé Albus Dumbledor afin qu'ils profitent un maximum de l'air nocturne. Ravi de cette initiative, Harry passait la plupart de ses soirées seul à se promener dans le parc, flânant et rêvassant. Ce soir-là, fidèle à ses habitudes, le Gryffondor pris congé de ses amis et pris des escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.  
  
Draco de son côté tentait tant bien que mal de persuadé Pansy de ne pas le suivre, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'un moment de solitude. Il tentait de paraître calme mais il avait envie de frapper cette furie, non mais pour qui se prenait-elle à jouer les madame Malfoy ? Elle était probablement la dernière fille sur la liste de mariage de Draco. Un jour le Serpentard savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se contenir et là il y aurait sûrement des pleurs et des grincements de dents, mais peu importe, elle l'aura bien c herché.  
  
Pour l'instant il était poli avec elle parce que son père était un intime du sien mais si il n'y avait pas cette contrainte ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait plus dans les pattes. Enervé et contrarié, le beau jeune homme entreprit de faire une petite virée nocturne dans le parc, il avait besoin de calme ! 


	4. Rencontre inattendue

Remerciements pour les reviews.  
  
Céline : Merci, je suis ravie que tu aimes, voilà la suite ;-)  
  
Laika la louve : Que de compliments miss ! Vraiment ça me touche, j espère que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste pour la suite. Bisou  
  
Celinette : re coucou ! Oui je sais que ça peut paraître court, mais le problème c'est que quand j'écris, c'est a la suite, je n ai pas fait de chapitre, alors j'essaye de mon mieux de couper à des endroits pour que sa reste cohérent, c pour ca que parfois c'est + court. Mais je vais essayer de changer ca ! Bisous  
  
Kaima :Merci tout d'abord et il faudra encore etre patiente pour les voir ensemble, mais il y a pas mal de situations très ambigues.  
  
Caroline black : T'es sympa merci ! Oui bien entendu ca sera un slash draco/harry ;-p j'adore ce couple. Bisous  
  
Hanna : Merci de me lire, et j'ai été faire un tour sur ton site, il est très sympa, je m'inscrirais srmt. A bientôt !  
  
Clau : C'est gentil a toi, je suis contente que tu apprécie mon idée, je mettrais des suites le plus régulièrement possible. A +++  
  
Mapa : Grazie mille ! Tu avais l'air vrmt plongé dans l'histoire et ca c'est mon plus beau compliment. J'espère que tu aimerais autant les suites. Bisous  
  
Lullule : Aaah ma lectrice ! mdr. Tu aimes le caractère de Draco ? Moi j'adore ! c'est un véritable plaisir d'écrire ses répliques. ET pour Harry il a aussi son ptit caractère, il ne se laissera ps faire, dans tous les sens du terme ;-p Gros bisous  
  
Enyo85 : Merci déjà d'avoir lu, pour tes deux problèmes je vais y remédier, je promet des chapitres plus long et voilà une suite !  
  
Rosana : Ton message m'a fait plaisir. Voici la suite ;-)  
  
********************************************  
  
Rencontre inattendue  
  
Harry était à présent assis contre un énorme chêne vieux de plusieurs siècles, qui le cachait aux yeux du monde, il adorait ça, passer inaperçu, être invisible. Il avait tellement l'habitude que l'on s'arrête sur son passage, qu'on lui sert la main comme s'il était une personne extraordinaire à ne pas rater, « le garçon à la cicatrice » pensa-t-il amèrement.  
  
Il inspirait une grande bouffée d'air quand il vit une silhouette familière, grande et fine, des cheveux longs et lisses flottant dans le vent.  
  
-Harry : « Cho ! » murmura-t-il, son c?ur se mit à battre furieusement vite, cherchant à s'échapper de sa poitrine.  
  
Cette fille lui faisait toujours le même effet depuis la troisième année c'est pour cela qu'il cherchait à présent à l'éviter un maximum, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'après la mort de Cédric elle n'était pas prête à entreprendre quoi que soit, et même maintenant deux ans après, Cho Chang n'avait jamais montré aucun signe d'affection particulier pour le sorcier. Il avait donc abandonné tout idée de tentative, mais l'aimait toujours aussi fort.  
  
-Cho : « Tiens Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.  
  
Harry tenta d'avoir l'air surpris et surtout de cacher son malaise.  
  
-Harry : « Bonsoir Cho.tu fais un petit tour ? » demanda-t-il, il s'insultait intérieurement d'avoir poser une question tellement évidente.  
  
-Cho : « Oui comme tu vois.je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce. Harry ne put qu'hocher positivement la tête, sentir la Serdaigle si proche de lui, lui faisait perdre tous les sens.  
  
Draco marchait d'un pas sûr et nonchalant sur l'herbe verte et sèche de la cours, il ne savait pas très bien où aller mais cherchait au moins à éviter la foule.  
  
Il prit donc la direction opposé aux cris et aux rires, ses pas le menant prêt de la roseraie.  
  
Une subtile odeur parfumée embaumait ce lieu enchanteur, le Serpentard connaissait parfaitement cet endroit qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, il y avait amené la plupart de ces conquêtes, l'allée de fleurs persuadant définitivement les plus récalcitrantes de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Il adorait se faire passer pour un romantique caché, si elles savaient.  
  
Tout en marchant sur le petit sentier, il entendit des voix, dont une qu'il connaissait plus que bien, celle de son ennemi, celle de Harry Potter, mais il ne put identifier la seconde, alors il décida de s'approcher un peu plus prêt, histoire de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il écarta quelques feuillage et reconnu la très jolie Cho occupé à discuter avec Potter, appuyé contre un arbre.  
  
-Cho : « Le bruit court que tu es amoureux de moi » lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.  
  
Le Serpentard jubilait, il était arrivé au bon moment.  
  
-Harry : « Je.je ne savais pas qu'on disait ça. » mentit-il les joues en feu.  
  
La Serdaigle lui sourit tendrement.  
  
-Cho : « Je trouve ça adorable » avoua-t-elle baissant légèrement les yeux.  
  
-Harry : « C'est vrai ?? » s'exclama-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
-Cho : « Oui et tout Poudlard le sait aussi maintenant » ria-t-elle.  
  
-Harry : « Je ne suis pas discret , excuse-moi, je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours ».  
  
La belle asiatique plongea ses yeux sombres dans les émeraudes du sorcier et déposé furtivement mais tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres affolées d'Harry.  
  
Draco observait toujours la scène, une étincelle de malveillance venait de s'allumait dans ses yeux de loups, il venait d'avoir une idée diabolique, une idée qui terrasserait à tout jamais le héros de Gryffondor.  
  
Lorsque Cho disparue au fond du jardin, laissant un Harry au bord de l'extase, le Serpentard décida de sortir de sa cachette, feignant un hasard total.  
  
-Draco : « Potter quelle surprise ! Tes deux fans ne sont pas là ? » demanda-t-il un sourire en coin plus tiré que d'habitude.  
  
-Harry : « Je te retourne la question.Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? T'as l'air d'un détraqué » balanca-t-il.  
  
Draco tenta de paraître moins satisfait et repris son air supérieur qui soulagea Harry.  
  
-Draco : « J'ai bien le droit de sourire nan ? Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Le Gryffondor crut halluciner, Draco Malfoy lui faisait la conversation.  
  
-Harry : « Tu dois me demander quelque chose ? » osa-t-il l'air soupçonneux.  
  
-Draco : « Du tout.bon je te laisse Potter, ne rentre pas trop tard » rajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner sans même un regard.  
  
Harry était perplexe, mais bien trop heureux de son tête à tête avec Cho pour réfléchir aux états d'âme du Serpentard. Ce fut donc le c?ur léger qu'il remonta les escaliers menant à son dortoir.  
  
De son côté, Draco élaborait le plan auquel il avait songé, un véritable jeu d'enfant.  
  
PS : Est ce que qlq pourrais me renseigner sur qlq petites modalités comme souligner les mots, les mettre en gras, ou tout simplement faire des espaces de plus d'une ligne, je n y arrive pas. Par exemple Lullule toi qui a écrit pas mal de fic, tu saurais me dire comment faire ? 


	5. Un cours de potion

Réponses au reviews ! Céline : Hello, comme toujours, merci pour le petit mot. Ne t'inquiète pas j'aime autant Cho que toi (meme si je n ai pas encore lu le tome V) et je ne lui réserve pas une fin heureuse (sadique). Bonne lecture pour la suite ! 

**Nee Chan** : J'ai eu droit à plein de compliments avec toi ! En tout cas ravie que tu aimes mon style, pcq j'en doute souvent… Je n'ai pas trop compris le problème des points dans les dialogues, je fais des coupures c'est ça ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Merci merci de me lire ! et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite.

**The snake : **Tout d'abord un immense MERCI pour m'avoir expliquer comment régler le problème avec word tu es un amour !

Tu te demandes ce qui se passe dans la tête de Dray ? Mon dieu tellement de chose ! mdr. Il va passer par plusieurs stades mais reste fidèle a sa réputation de Serpentard…

Bonne lecture ! A+++

**Lullule **: Salut miss, merci à toi aussi de m'avoir éclairer avec le HTLM, je devenais folle ! 

Ca te plait tjrs l'histoire ?

Bisous

**Enyo58** : Toujours en pleine forme toi ! Ca me donne envie d'écrire quand je vois qu'on me dit que ce que je fais est génial, merci en tout cas. 

Pour le bisou de nos chouchoux, faudra être patient…

Gros bisous et on se voit au prochain chap !

**Celinette **: Salut petite Celine ! T'as des problèmes de reviews ? mdr j'ai déjà eu la blague.

En ce qui concerne Cho, tu verras qu'elle en aura pour son grade, je ne la porte pas non plus dans mon cœur.

Et pas de soucis pour Harry, il n'est pas aussi nunuche qu'on le croit. Et Dray et bien…fidèle à lui même…

Tu verras bientôt tout ca !

Bisous

**Laika la louve :** Comme je l'ai déjà dit à notre comité anti-Cho lol, je ne l'aime pas non plus, et il va lui arriver qlq bricoles…

Merci d'être là.

bizzz

**Mapa **: Hello ! Si le chapitre t'a plu, le plan de Draco qui viendra plus tard te plaira encore plus alors…

Merci pour tes encouragements.

Bisou

***********************************************

Un cours de potion

Le lendemain commençait par une cours de potion, cours qui en plus d'être dispensé par le professeur Sévérus Rogue, ennemi juré des Gryffondor, était partagé avec les sympathiques Serpentard, de quoi débuter la journée avec joie et bonne humeur…

Draco était d'une humeur extraordinaire en cette matinée déjà étouffante, tout était mis en place pour l'opération intitulée « Le Massacre Potter ».

Harry de son côté était sur un petit nuage, se repassant à l'infini le film de sa soirée de la veille, ne se lassant pas de sentir les lèvres de la belle asiatique frôler les siennes.

Les élèves entrèrent dans le cachot qui servait de salle de cours, et pour une fois étaient heureux d'y être, cet endroit était un des rares de Poudlard à ne pas être envahit par la chaleur, probablement du à l'humidité ambiante.

-Rogue : « Bien, commençons, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à concocter une potion de Ravive Mémoire » annonça-t-il de sa voix monotone. « Quelqu'un sait-il de quoi il s'agit et surtout de quoi elle est faite ? » ajouta-t-il, le regard scrutant la classe.

Bien évidemment Hermione s'empressa de lever le bras pour donner la réponse, Ron se demandait pourquoi elle s'obstinait à secouer la main à chaque cours, alors que Rogue l'ignorait toujours volontairement. Et comme de bien entendu le professeur de potion fit comme sil elle n'existait pas et fini par donner lui même la réponse.

-Rogue : « Il serait temps de réviser ! Prenez notes, le Ravive Mémoire, permet comme son nom l'indique de raviver la mémoire d'une personne, aucun rapport avec le Véritaserum qui oblige une personne à divulguer des informations, cette potion permet à une personne qui le souhaite de se remémorer un objet, une personne.

Les ingrédients sont les suivant : De la bave de chauve-souris récolter un soir de pleine lune, une fleur  d'absinthe, des graines de cacao râpées, de la liqueur de fleur d'oranger et un cil de la personne qui souhaite retrouver la mémoire. » conclu-t-il.

Les élèves durent se mettre par groupe de deux et tester la potion l'un sur l'autre, Neville faillit faire un malaise en regardant Dean déverser la bave de chauve-souris dans le récipient, mais voyant le regard froid et dur de Rogue il fit bonne mine et bu d'une seule traite.

Le cours pris fin, et les élèves sortirent joyeusement du local, ravis de se souvenir d'une chaussette égaré ou d'un livre empreinté.

-Ron : « Pour une fois c'était marrant comme cours, entendre tout le monde s'écrier « Je me souviens ! » c'était tordant. »

-Harry : « Oui c'est vrai, même Neville a réussi sa potion, ce qui est tout bonnement un miracle et Rogue ne nous a enlevé aucun points, je commence vraiment à croire que ma bonne étoile se fait enfin connaître »

Hermione le fixa un instant, l'air hautain comme bien souvent.

-Herm : « Ce n'est pas parce que ta chère Cho t'a embrassé que la terre tourne mieux » balança-t-elle  d'un ton sec.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Malfoy suivit de ses fidèles, arrivaient à leur encontre.

-Draco : « Potter » salua-t-il l'air faussement sympathique.

-Harry : « Malfoy » répondit-il sur le même ton hypocrite.

-Draco : « J'ai entendu que tu parlais de la charmante Chang » dit-il le sourire sournois.

-Herm : « Peut-on parler d'autre chose que de cette Cho ! » s'emporta-t-elle surprenant tout le monde.

-Pansy : « Oh Granger, j'y pense, ma mère veut faire une nouvelle coupe au chien, aurais-tu des conseils beauté ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse plus qu'insupportable.

Ron et Harry étaient déjà prêts a mordre mais vu l'expression déterminé de la Gryffondor, ils préférèrent se taire et attendre sa réponse.

-Herm : « Sais-tu que Parkinson est le nom d'une maladie du système nerveux chez les moldus ? » répondit-elle du tac au tac, rendant la Serpentard furieuse et faisant pouffer autant les Gryffondors que leurs rivaux.

-Ron : « Elle est vraiment bonne celle-là ! »

-Harry : « Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai ! ». Ils étaient tout deux écroulés.

Draco riait aussi mais plus discrètement, il n'avait pas envie que cette peste lui face mille et un reproches de sa voix de crécelle.

Le Serpentard aurait bien pris dans ses bras cette Granger rien que pour la féliciter d'avoir réussi à couper la chic à Pansy, ce qui en soit était un exploit. Même Crabbe et Goyle semblaient avoir compris la vanne et s'éclaffaient de leurs voix grasses.

Vexée comme un pou, elle partit à grandes enjambées, marmonnant toutes sortes d'injures à l'encontre de Hermione.

Oubliant totalement la remarque de Malfoy à propos de sa bien-aimée, Harry s'éloigna avec ses amis, félicitant encore et encore Hermione pour la plus belle réplique jamais lancé à Pansy Parkinson.

**Si vous avez des remarques a faire n'hésitez pas ou même des questions spécifiques, je serais ravie d'y répondre.**

**A très vite !!**


	6. Organisation et cours de Divination

**Réponses au reviews !**

**Céline s.** : Je vais tout de suite te rassurer ! Je déteste Cho Chang et ce que je lui réserve est loin d'être sympathique. Je suis obligé de la présenter comme la voit Harry, mais tout ça va changer et assez vite d'ailleurs.

Donc ne m'abandonnes pas ! mdrr

Merci encore de venir me lire.

Bisou !

**Ansuku :** Tout d'abord, laisse moi te dire à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir ici. J'adore ta fic « magie anscetrale » (d ailleur c tres dommage que tu ne le poursuives pas) et quand j'ai vu ta review ca ma fait trop plaisir !

Ensuite, je te comprend en ce qui concerne les Draco mou et tout love de Harry, ca ne me plait pas non plus, c'est pour ca que j'ai voulu gardé le caractère froid et méprisant de Malfoy tout en le faisant paraître légèrement plus humain au fil de l'histoire, sans en faire une guimauve lol.

Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas trop faire souffrir notre Harry chéri.

Gros bisous !!! et au plaisir de te revoir.

**Enyo85 **Merci encore pour tes mots d'encouragements !!

Bisous et bonne lecture

**Nyny :** C marrant j'appelle ma cousine comme ca lol

Bonjour a toi déjà, et merci de t'intéresser a ma fic. J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir en lisant le reste.

Bisous

**Mapa : **Hello, tu aimes mon rythme ?mdr c vrai que c pas un mot facile !

Ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère que tu trouveras ca, aussi bien que le reste, je l'aime bien celui-ci.

Gros bisous et au plaisir…

**Laika la louve : **Salut lupa (louve en italien, j'aime assez cette langue lol)

Voici la suite ! plus longue et plus intéressante…

Bisous !

**********************************

Organisation et cours de Divination 

Au déjeuner, Harry croisa Cho qui lui fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire timide, le garçon à la cicatrice sentit une fois de plus la chaleur lui monter au visage mais rendit tout de même son sourire à la jeune femme .

Draco avait suivit discrètement le « Survivant » et l'observait avec une certaine excitation mêlé à de l'impatience, il avait tellement hâte de voir sa tête après qu'il ait exécuté son plan pour le moins vicieux. 

Cho s'en allait vers les escaliers, c'était le moment parfait.

-Draco : « Cho ! » appela-t-il avec sa plus belle voix.

La Serdaigle se retourna en haut des marches pour constater que Draco Malfoy en personne lui adressait la parole.

-Cho : « Tiens Draco ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle troublée par ce geste très rare.

-Draco : « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…Je dois te parler » annonça-t-il mystérieusement.

En quelques enjambées très souples il atteignit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Cho : « Je t'écoute »

Harry était tout heureux, voilà qu'il venait de recevoir un hibou de sa tendre et douce qui lui donnait rendez-vous le soir même à 23h à la tour Est.

Ron le félicitait à grandes tapes dans le dos, Hermione avait fait semblant d'ignorer la nouvelle et discutait au coin d'un feu glacé (bénit soit le professeur Flitwick) avec Ginny dans le dortoir Gryffondor.

-Ginny : « Tu as entendu ? Harry a rendez-vous avec cette Cho ! Je ne comprends pas qu'il s'intéresse encore à elle après autant de temps, alors qu'elle l'a toujours ignoré. » s'offusqua-t-elle ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa jalousie.

Hermione haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance, se leva et annonça aux garçons qu'elle devait

-« Faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ! Oui on sait Hermy ! »  rirent ensemble Harry et Ron connaissant sur les bouts des doigts les habitudes quotidiennes de la brune. 

Draco trépignait d'impatience, plus que quelques petites heures, en plus de lui apporter une revanche sans précédent, son idée allait lui faire prendre du bon temps, ce qui n'était pas négligeable quand on était un Malfoy.

Harry et Ron  partirent en direction de leur cours de Divination, grimpèrent les innombrables marches qui leur paraissaient encore plus difficile à monter vu que leur énergie était diminué à cause de la canicule. 

Heureusement ils n'étaient pas en compagnie des verts et argent pour ce cours.

Harry traîna les pieds pour monter l'ultime escalier qui menait à la trappe qui ouvrait sur la sorte de grenier qui servait de classe. 

Lorsque Ron et lui passèrent la tête dans l'ouverture ils crurent cuire sur place, la surface du soleil ne devait pas être plus brûlante et suffocante.

-Ron : « C'est irrespirable ici ! Elle veut nous tuer ou quoi ?? » s'énerva-t-il à voix basse.

-Harry : « Oui je crois qu'après ces deux heures, ses prédictions se seront enfin réalisé, je n'aurais pas survécue. » pouffa-t-il.

-Ron : « Quelle triste fin pour le grand Harry Potter, » ricana-t-il.

Ils s'apprêtaient à s'asseoir dans un des nombreux poufs quand ils furent percuter par les deux dévouées du professeur Trelawney, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown.

-Parvati : « Oh pardon Harry ! » s'excusa-t-elle avant d'aller s'installer le plus prêt possible du prof de Divination.

-Ron : « Oui et moi j'existe pas bien sûr » grommela le rouquin.

Harry lui pressa le bras en signe de paix. C'est à cet instant qu'apparu derrières un mur de voiles, l'étrange professeur aux bijoux colorés.

-Trelawney : « Bonjour apprentis devins ! » lanca-t-elle de sa voix mystérieuse.

Elle faufila son corps mince entre les fauteuils et vint se mettre en face des élèves.

-Tre : « Aujourd'hui nous allons entamer un chapitre des plus intéressant, _les Chakras. _» annonça-t-elle.

Quelques acclamations de joie accueillirent la nouvelle.

-Tre : « Véritables roues énergétiques, les Chakras sont au nombre de sept, et leur ouverture est la clé qui permet de développer notre don en magie blanche. »

-Ron : « On dirait une insulte ce mot « chakras» » chuchota le rouquin à son ami.  Harry une fois de plus du s'étouffer avec la main pour ne pas rire au nez du professeur.

-Tre : « Y a-t-il quelque chose d'hilarant dans ce que je viens de dire Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Harry : « Hum…non du tout professeur » , il tentait de garder son calme, mais les coups de coudes que lui donnait Ron ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

-Tre : « Parfait, alors étudions vos Chakras » lacha-t-elle

Elle approcha ses yeux affublés de grosses lunettes qui lui donnait un air encore plus singulier, de Harry et imposa sa main sur la gorge du Gryffondor, celui-ci paniqua un instant avant qu'elle n'enlève ses doigts.

-Tre : « Très intéressant Mr Potter… votre cinquième Chakras le Vishuddha nous apprend beaucoup de choses à votre sujet… »

-Harry : « Quel genre de chose ? » demanda-t-il plus par politesse que par conviction.

-Tre : « L'amour n'est peut-être pas si loin…mais nullement où vous le croyez, il faudra effacer vos préjugés et ouvrire votre esprit sous peine de souffrir indéfiniment. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix gutturale.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à son ami qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille les « perceptions » de son professeur.

-Harry : « Je ferais attention professeur » dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

La classe avait comme toujours écouté avec beaucoup d'attention les « prédictions » de Sibille Trelawney, et encore plus ici puisqu'elles concernaient le garçon à la cicatrice.

Dès que le professeur tourna les talons pour s'intéresser à d'autres Chakras, Ron et Harry s'amusèrent à imiter la voyante ce qui n'échappa à la concernée.

Les élèves remballaient leur affaires, quand le professeur de Divination se tourna vers Neville.  
-Tre : « Monsieur Longdubat, prenez garde, la drogue est foudroyante. » dit-elle à voix basse.

Neville déjà blanc de nature, devint livide ne comprenant pas du tout l'avertissement de la femme, et commença à suer à grosses gouttes quand il sentit tous les regards posés sur lui, les spéculations sur sa pseudo toxicomanie allant déjà bon train

Le cours enfin terminé Ron et Harry purent rire à leur guise, Trelawney avait reproché au Gryffonfor à la cicatrice d'avoir ses Chakras trop fermés, surtout le Premier.  Harry avait cru mourir quand elle précisa que le Chakra numéro 1 se situait sur les parties génitales.

Ron avait alors pris un coussin en bouche pour étouffer le bruit de son fou rire, la classe le suivit rapidement.

**Voili voilou, je me suis pas mal amusé à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**

**Il est plus z 'avez vu ? **

**Si vous avez des questions je suis là**

**Bisous a tous et au plaisir de vous revoir….**


	7. Le plan, exécution

**Tout d'abord j'aimerais m'excuser auprès de personnes auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu.**

**Le fait est que je me fie aux reviews que je reçois sur mon compte mais apparemment je ne les reçois pas toutes, donc je vais rectifier mes oublies.**

**Sacha** : mon cher ami, merci d'être passé me voir ici, ca fit plaisir une personne familière.

Tes mots m'ont vraiment touché. Tu es adorable.

BISOUS

**Caroline black : **Ca me fait rire le nombre de personne qui détestent Cho, elle ne sera plus là longtemps, rassure toi.

**Zeynel :** ravie que tu trouves ca interessant, on verra avec la suite -)

**Lullule :** Vrmt désolée de ne pas avoir vu ton message c'était pas ma faute.

C'est clair c'est une folle Trelawney et c'est marrant  de la faire parler.

Tu voulais un peu d'action, en voilà !

**Sarah30 : **Déjà salut à toi ! J'ai lu attentivement tes remarques. Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, j'écris la fic en longueur, c'est-à-dire sans coupure de chapitres, et pour que tout soit cohérent, je suis obligé de couper en ce qui ressemble a des chapitres, d'où la longueUr peut parfois paraître assez courte. De plus j'en met quand meme un chaque jour, ce qui ne se fait pas souvent.

Enfin voilà, tout commentaire est bon à prendre, et voici enfin de l'action, puisque j'avais l'air de tirer en longueur.

En ce qui concerne Draco, il va ne va pas séduire et puis jeter Harry, c'est un peu plus bizarre que ça.

Enfin voilà, ravie d'avoir une lectrice de plus. Bisou

**Nee Chan : **Moi aussi j'adore les prédictions farfelues de Trelawney ( dur le nom ! pfiou !).

J'aime bien ce personnage bizarre.

Tu te posais des questions sur le plan de Draco ? Et bien voici la réponse.

Gros bisous

**J'ai eu quelques critiques tant qu'à la longueur et la lenteur de l'action, donc j'ai décidé de mettre un chapitre supplémentaire aujourd'hui.**

**Le moment tant attendu arrive, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le plan, exécution.

Draco sortit de son cours de Malédiction et s'empressa de courir jusqu'à son dortoir. Il avait quelques petites finitions à pofiner avant ce soir, ciel que la vengeance serait douce…

Cho de son côté choisissait avec l'aide de ses amies, la tenue idéal pour son rendez-vous de ce soir.

-« Dis nous son nom je t'en prieeeee ! » supplia une amie de la Serdaigle.

  
-Cho : « Non, j'ai dit non ! Vous le saurez en temps voulu ! Mais je peux vous dire qu'une personne qu'on a longtemps ignorer peut s'avérer être très intéressante… » dit-elle laissant ses amies sur leur faim.

Ron était entrain de conter les aventures du cours de Divination à Hermione qui pour une fois regretta de ne pas avoir été là.

-Herm : «Pour une fois qu'elle dit quelque chose de sensé »

-Ron : « Comment ça ? »

-Herm : « Il me semble évident que Cho n'est pas faite pour Harry » déclara-t-elle avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable.

Ron ne dit rien et se contenta juste d'observer la jeune femme en se demandant si c'était de la jalousie ou le soucis du bien être de Harry qui avait provoqué ces paroles.

L'horloge sonna 22 coups qui se répercutèrent dans la poitrine du sorcier prodigue, Harry mourait d'impatience de rejoindre sa dulcinée, pour l'occasion, il s'était fait « une beauté » comme on dit, coiffure, tenue et parfum, tout y était. Il faisait des allées et venues dans le dortoir des garçons, attendant l'heure convenue.

Draco aussi bouillonnait d'impatience en regardant sa montre, plus qu'une heure, une toute petite heure avant de voir tous ses rêves se réaliser. Mais en attendant, il se promenait bras dessus bras dessous avec une charmante demoiselle qui se laissait de plus en plus capturer par le charme du Serpentard. Draco l'avait amené dans la roseraie où il lui offrit une rose au pétales bleu nuit aussi soyeux que du satin.

-Draco : « Comme ta peau mon trésor » avait subtilement comparé le jeune homme à sa proie.

Harry et Ron essayaient d'imaginer des scénarios possibles de sa futur soirée, tous plus romantiques les uns que les autres, on avait du mal à se dire que c'était deux garçons qui discutaient.

Le Gryffondor aux cheveux d'ébène regarda sa montre « 22h50 », il était grand temps.  Enfilant sa cape d'invisibilité, il salua son ami et partit à toutes jambes vers son destin. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les vielles marches menant à la tour Est et tenta de repérer dans ce couloir obscur la silhouette de Cho. Soudain des bruits se firent entendre, des bruits de pas et de voix plus exactement. Caché derrière une poutre en pierre taillée, il attendit sans un bruit. 

-« C'est par ici…tu es sur de vouloir entrer ? » demanda une voix masculine.

-« Oui Draco » répondit une fille.

Harry se pencha pour apercevoir qui le hasard et la malchance avait fait venir Draco dans cette tour en même temps que lui. 

Tout d'abord il ne vit que le haut corps du Serpentard penché sur la jeune fille, il l'embrassait fougueusement si Harry se référait aux bruits, mais il n'avait toujours pas vu qui était la « malheureuse élue ». 

Draco s'écarta pour ouvrire une porte, laissant à Harry tout le loisir de regarder la jeune femme mystérieuse, et quelle jeune femme ! Cho Chang en robe sexy, tenait la main de Draco Malfoy qui s'apprêtait à la faire entrer dans une chambre en plein milieu de la nuit. 

Le Gryffondor manqua d'air, il clignait furieusement des yeux pour être sur de ne pas se tromper, pour se persuader que ce n'était pas la fille dont il était amoureux qui s'apprêtait à passer une nuit d'amour avec son plus grand ennemi. 

Au bord du désespoir, Harry sentit son cœur se briser en infimes petites parcelles d'espoir envolés à jamais. Puis, reprenant un instant conscience, il se rappela qu'il était là parce que cette même Cho lui avait donné rendez-vous, mais quelle était cette blague cruelle ? 

Il lança son pied contre le mur en pierre et retint un cri sous la douleur. Draco qui faisait à présent entrer la Serdaigle dans son nid d'amour, entendit un bruit venant du couloir, un instant il scruta la pénombre et stoppa son regard à l'endroit pile où se trouvait Harry, celui-ci sentait qu'il savait qu'il était là, ou plutôt savait qu'il devait être là. 

Brusquement la dure réalité s'imposa à l'esprit du sorcier, tout cela n'était qu'une blague du Serpentard, l'invitation était fausse et la surprise planifiée. Abattu comme jamais, l'âme évanouie, il eut juste le temps de voir Draco lui adresser un clin d'œil et disparaître derrière la porte d'où s'échappa un rire cristallin, que le son de sa douleur était beau…

***Ce n'est pas très long, mais ça nous amène au cœur de l'histoire, à ce qui va tout déclencher.**

**Et je vous promet que ca deviendra interessant.**

********************************************************************

***Désolée pour les espaces énormes qu'il y a dans le chapitres précédent, c'est involontaire.**

**Merci de votre fidélité.**

**BISOUS**


	8. La révélation

Réponses aux reviews 

**Laika la louve : **Mdr tu as bien raison Draco est un chien, mais on ne l'aimerait pas si non -p

Bisous a toi.

**Ali Chan : **Hello, d'abord merci pour la review et pour te répondre exactement à propos des dialogues, j'ai toujours écrit de cette manière. Le prénom : « blalba », je trouve que c'est plus clair.

Il y a trop de fic où à partir d'un moment on ne sait plus qui parle. J'ai voulu éviter ca, à la Comptesse de Ségure si tu veux lol.

Bisous !

**Alfa** : Tu serais pas un peu folle toi ? Mdrr ton message m'a fait bien rire !

Oui tu as raison le méchant Draco vient de briser le cœur de ce pauvre Harry. Mais ça a peut-etre du bon d'avoir vu Cho sous cet angle…

Gros bisous a toi et n'hésite pas à me laisser tes impressions.

**Célinette** : Hello linette. Tout d'abord, laisse moi te dire que ce n'est pas bien de sécher ! (genre la fille qui a jamais séché).

Tu te demandais si on entendait le cœur de Harry se briser, moi je l'ai entendu… J

Et comme tu dis Trelawney avait raison…Comme quoi tout arrive. Et pour la vengeance, tu verras bien.

Bisous

**Céline s.** : Salut miss. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu viens quand tu veux, tant que tu lis, ca me fait plaisir.

Harry coincé ? Moi je le vois un peu comme ça, en tout cas gauche. Mais l'avenir nous prouvera p-e le contraire…

Mdr c'est ton chapitre préféré le 7 ? A cause de Cho bien sûr, alors je crois que dans peu de temps, ton chapitre préféré sera un autre. J'en ai pas fini avec elle… 

BIZZZZ

**Zeynel **: Oui tu as raison, c'était assez prévisible, mais je n'ai pas voulu faire suspence mdr.

Cho va en effet payer les pots cassés et en ce qui concerne Draco et Harry, tu verres…

Bisous

**Enyo85** : Tu te poses bcp de questions, mais peut-etre pas les bonnes…

La réponse viendra sous peu.

BIZZZZZ

**Mapa** : Je suis contente que ce septième chapitre t'ai plus. Voici la suite.

BIZ

**Hanna : **Faut pas être triste miss. Ne sois pas déjà déçue, pour le moment Draco ignore tout de ses sentiments pour Harry, ce qu'il voulait c'est lui faire mal avec la personne qui tenait le plus pour lui. Mais tu verras que ce méchant coup aura des répercutions positives.

Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Bisous

**Ansuku : **Et oui ! Quel salaud ce Draco ! mais je l'aime tllmt comme ça…lol Mais n'oublions pas que ce sont ceux qui ne montrent rien qui bien souvent ressentent le plus.

Contente que tu apprécies le fait que je mette un chapitre par jour, j'essaye de garder un rythme et pourtant je ne suis pas en vacances (vive l'université lol).

Tu m'as mise de bonne humeur quand tu m'as dit que « magie ancestrale » allait reprendre, j'aime vrmt cette histoire.

Par contre je ne connais pas « real world » tu pourrais me donner l'adresse stp ? Je te félicite d'avance pour ton effort de traduction, j'admire ceux qui le font.

Je te dis à bientôt.

Bisous

Si j'ai encore oublié qlq faites moi signe.

La révélation 

Draco se réveilla dans le dortoir des Serpentard, reposé et surtout satisfait, son plan facile et pourtant si ingénieux avait fonctionné à la perfection, il avait fait échec et mat à Potter.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il partit prendre son petit déjeuner, acceptant même que Pansy lui tienne le bras, oui vraiment il était de bonne humeur. En entrant, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondor et eut la surprise de ne pas voir Harry avec ses amis, ceci eut pour effet de faire baisser le baromètre de joie du Serpentard, il aurait voulu savourer encore plus sa victoire, mais dans un sens, si Potter n'était pas là c'était qu'il était encore plus abattu qu'il  ne l'avait cru, charmante option…

Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, c'était samedi et il avait la liberté de dormir tant qu'il le voulait et il restait le seul encore dans le dortoir. 

Il avait envie de pleurer tellement il se sentait ridicule, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et ne le ravalait pas, Draco avait touché la corde sensible et l'avait même carrément brisé.

Il se morfondait à l'idée de se retrouver nez à nez avec le Serpentard et son sourire triomphant, il le haïssait du plus profond de son être. 

Et puis il y avait Cho, comment cette fille avait-elle pu se rabaisser à se donner avec ce vile serpent ? Harry était révolté, il avait passé trois ans à essayer d'attirer son attention et avait enfin réussi à obtenir un chaste baiser et voilà que Monsieur Malfoy débarque et en une journée obtient tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Harry qualifia intérieurement la jeune femme de multiples noms que la courtoisie ne tolérerait pas, il sentait la colère, la rage monter en lui. 

C'était décidé, il allait régler ses comptes, immédiatement ! Le Gryffondor sauta de son lit, enfila rapidement un jeans et un t-shirt et sortit en trombe de sa salle commune, d'un pas décidé il parcouru les couloirs à la recherche d'un visage familier.

Draco laissa ses groupies dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les cachots, il avait oublié ses lunettes de soleil sur son lit. Sifflotant, il avançait de sa démarche de Lord, ne croisant personne sur son passage quand brusquement quelqu'un le plaqua contre le mur.

-Draco : « POTTER ! Non mais t'es pas bien !!» hurla-t-il en se dégageant de l'emprise de se rival.

-Harry : « En effet, je ne vais pas bien ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, la colère se lisant clairement sur son visage.

Draco le scruta, il avait les traits tirés, le regard fatigué et les cheveux en  bataille, il n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormi.

-Draco : « J'ai l'air d'être S.O.S AMITIE ? » répliqua -t-il l'air hautain.

-Harry : « Comment as-tu pu ? » lui demanda-t-il en articulant chaque mot.

Le Serpentard sentit une certaine appréhension l'envahir, il aurait cru le voir pleurnichant et abattu mais ne s'attendait pas à cet accès de fureur.

-Draco : « Pu quoi ? Viens en au fait Potter ! Tu me fatigues ! » balança-t-il sans se laisser défaire.

Harry le pris par le col et planta son regard brûlant de haine dans les yeux couleur lune de Draco.

-Harry : « Tu as couché avec Cho Chang ! Tu savais pourtant ! » cria-t-il relâchant toute sa rage.

-Draco : « Ah c'est de cela dont tu parlais…c'était pas mal en effet » répondit-il avec toute son arrogance.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il osait faire des commentaires sur ses exploits, s'en était trop, il jeta un regard noir à Draco avant de lui administrer un magistral coup de poing qui fit perdre l'équilibre au Serpentard. 

Harry lui assainit un autre coup au niveau de la mâchoire et tomba sur le jeune homme. Draco sentit le sang couler de son nez cassé mais ne fit rien pour l'essuyer, il fixait Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Potter restait penché sur le jeune homme l'air totalement perdu à regarder son ennemi l'analyser des pieds à la tête.

-Harry : « Je l'aimais Malfoy, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu en arriverais là, c'est même indigne de toi » arriva-t-il à sortir.

Draco reprit ses esprits et rebraqua son regard sur le Gryffondor qui l'écrasait de son poids, Harry paraissait extrêmement fragile en cet instant, chacune des ses émotions se reflétaient dans ses yeux émeraudes. 

Une beauté encore jamais remarquée, émanait du sorcier aux cheveux sombres. Le jeune Malfoy sentit une émotion monter en lui qu'il ne pouvait identifier. 

-Draco : « Elle ne te méritait pas !» répondit-il d'une voix grave et déterminée, les mots étaient sortit tout seuls de sa bouche.

Harry crut avoir mal entendu mais face à la mine déconfite du blond, il ne douta plus.

-Harry : « Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Draco fut pris de panique, il était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire et apeuré par ce qu'il ressentait, d'un geste vif il écarta Harry, se mit debout et s'éloigna en courant. Le Gryffondor resta un instant assis contre la pierre, le visage dans ses mains, avant de se lever et de partir vers un endroit tranquille, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses.

**Je sais, encore ne fois ce n'est pas très long, mais nous venons encore de faire un nouveau pas.**

**Des questions ?**


	9. Confusion et réaction

**Tout d'abord je suis navrée de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre hier, j'ai eu cours de 8h à 18h et j'étais bien trop fatigué pour aller sur l'ordinateur.**

**Merci de votre fidélité**

************************

**Réponses au reviews.**

**Lululle : **Hello lulu ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le côté déstabilisé de Draco, comme quoi il n'est pas fait que de glace…

Bisous et bonne lecture

**Mapa** : Salut, merci pour le compliment j'espère que ça continuera à être « super bon » -p

Bizzz

**Alfa** : Aaaah revoilà ma folle favorite ! Vive les baffes ouais mdr. Mais tu sais bien que Draco ne sait pas s'empêcher de l'ouvrire à tout va.

T'as raison Cho ne mérite aucunement Harry, il lui faudrait une dégantée comme toi ! 

Quoi que…;-)

Vivement le retour de tes dialogues farfelus !

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus

**Ansuku **: Tout d'abord merci de ton enthousiasme ! Ca me motive !

Vi je suis à l'université mais j'aime tellement écrire que j'arrive à trouver le temps pour la fic, sauf hier, mais là j'y suis pour rien.

Merci pour l'adresse de te traduction, je vais vite aller voir ça.

Bisous et à très vite.

**Hanna **: Je comprend que tu préfères cette partie, l'histoire commence vraiment ici.

Bonne lecture. BIZ

**Laika la louve** : Quel cri du cœur « J'adore Harry ! », à ca point ? hihi.

Voici la suite. BISOUS Lupa

**Céline** : Mici mici pour ton gentil mot. Et non Cho ne mérite pas Harry, ça c'est sur, mais est-ce que tu le mérites vraiment ? lol chuis sure que oui.

Bisouille

**Zeynel **: Salut vous ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Je suis flattée de t'avoir surprise, c'est ce que j'espérais ! Pas mal le Draco perdu nan ? lol

Bisous et merci encore de tjrs être là.

**Caroline Black : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, ça va aller et Cho va s'en mordre les doigts. Et en ce qui concerne Draco et Harry dans le même lit, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite.

Bisous

**Seth1 : **Bien le bonjour à toi. En effet, on est bien loin des grandes déclarations, mais il faut un début à tout. Promis je prendrais bien soin de Harry, il est trop gentil.

Bisous et bonne suite.

**Enyo85 : **Je vais répondre à toutes tes interrogations.Comment Draco a-t-il réussi a couché avec Cho alors qu'elle avait rancard avec Harry ? Mon ami tu n'as pas bien lu, Draco a monté tout a de toute pièce, l'invitation n'était pas de Cho mais de Dray. Peut-être aurais-je du préciser qu'il l'avait reçu par hibou…

Sans vouloir dévoiler quoi que ce soit, Draco va en effet se rendre compte de ses sentiments, p-e même bien avant Harry. Je compte bien les faire terminer ensemble, mais quand ? Là est la question.

Sympa d'être aussi attentif à ma fic.

BISOUS à toi et bonne lecture.

**LES ANTI FAN DE CHO VONT ETRE RAVIS.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Confusion et réactions

Draco à bout de souffle déboula dans la pièce qui avait fait sa victoire la veille. La chambre était spacieuse, luxueuse mais terriblement ancienne, c'était Lucius Malfoy, son père, qui lui avait dévoilé l'existence de cette chambre dont il avait à son époque déjà fait bon usage. 

Le jeune homme arpenta la pièce et s'arrêta quand il croisa son reflet dans le grand miroir posé à même le sol. Une traînée de sang séché dessinait un sillon de son nez à ses lèvres et un large hématome virant au bleu s'étalait sur sa joue droite, Harry ne l'avait pas raté. Il sortit sa baguette et remercia intérieurement son père de lui avoir appris des sorts de guérison, Malfoy sénior n'ayant aucune confiance en « cette guérisseuse de seconde zone de Pomfresh » comme il appelait affectueusement l'infirmière de l'école. 

En une minute son visage repris son apparence habituelle à part une légère trace bleutée qui persistait sur sa joue mais rien de grave. 

Harry était assis dans sur son lit, le dortoir étant par chance totalement déserté en cette belle journée. Il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer quelques minutes auparavant avec Malfoy. Le Gryffondor ne cessait d'entendre les paroles sorcier aux cheveux d'ange se répercuter dans sa tête comme une mélodie trop entendue. « Elle ne te méritait pas ! » mais qu'est-ce que Draco avait bien voulu dire par là ? 

Harry qui jusqu'alors était persuadé que le Serpentard avait séduit Cho uniquement pour lui donner le coup de grâce, doutait à présent des véritables intentions du garçon, avait-il voulu lui montrer la vraie nature de la jeune femme ? Non, c'était impossible Draco Malfoy ne se souciait que de lui-même et de personne d'autre. 

Mais pourtant ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompé, il en était certain, Draco avait été aussi choqué que lui de ces paroles. 

Harry se secoua la tête, pourquoi se posait-il autant de questions ?Il devrait être en colère contre le sorcier et pas se demander ce qu'il l'avait conduit à commettre cet acte. 

Cela n'avait aucune importance, le Serpentard lui avait fait un coup bas et ça s'arrêtait là, mais alors pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à lui ? C'était encore une blague, oui c'était cela une horrible blague de plus, il allait choisir cette option, c'était préférable, et surtout plus facile à gérer. D'un pas décidé, il sortit à la recherche de Ron et Hermione.

Guéri, Draco se laissa tombé sur le lit et ferma les yeux, le visage de Harry hantait son esprit, ces yeux d'un vert pur, ces cheveux d'ébène toujours en bataille, et cette expression triste, infiniment triste… Pourquoi diable se sentait-il si mal ? Il devrait pourtant sauter de joie, il avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il souhaitait, une victoire entière et totale. 

Mais une ombre venait assombrir ce tableau idyllique, cette phrase, cette satanée phrase qu'il avait prononcé avec tant de conviction. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par ce « Elle ne te méritait pas » ? Draco tentait de se persuadé qu'il avait sortit ces mots par ironie mais il savait pertinemment que c'était faux, chacune des ces lettres étaient sortit de ses tripes, il avait sentit monter en lui cette vague d'émotions mélangées de colère, de détermination mais aussi… de passion ?

Le sorcier secoua violemment sa tête, il était un Malfoy, un homme, un séducteur et un Serpentard, il devait au plus vite sortir ces idées saugrenues de sa tête et penser à sa victoire sur le grand Harry Potter. Il avait été faible face à cette mine de chien battu de Gryffondor et se jura que plus jamais ça n'arriverait. Reprenant de son assurance « Malfoyenne » il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la glace, remis ses cheveux et ses vêtements en place et partit en direction du rez-de-chaussée. 

Harry était à présent dans le parc et scrutait la pelouse à la recherche d'une tête de Gryffondor, il marchait depuis quelques minutes quand soudain une main s'abattu sur son épaule. 

Le jeune homme qui sentait son esprit s'apaiser depuis qu'il était sortit sentit toute la fureur accumulée remonter en lui, Cho Chang tout sourire se trouvait devant lui.

-Cho : « Bonjour Harry, je voulais te voir justement » lui dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Harry ne répondit pas, les poings serrés le long de son corps, il la fixait. La Serdaigle tendit sa main vers le bras du garçon, qu'elle pressa tendrement, Harry sentit une onde électrique parcourir son corps, pas une sensation  de bien-être, non, juste de la répulsion. D'un geste vif, il retira son bras.

-Cho : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle troublée.

Harry la trouvait bien culottée de lui demander ça.

-Harry : « En effet  Cho, quelque chose ne va pas. » répondit-il froidement.

-Cho : « Que se passe-t-il ? »osa-t-elle demander. Devant le mutisme du « Survivant », elle décida de terminer ce qu'elle comptait lui dire.

-Cho: « Je voulais te parler à propos de nous, j'ai bien réfléchit et je veux être avec toi » annonça-t-elle avec un large sourire, comme si c'était une nouvelle extraordinaire.

Harry partit dans un rire nerveux qui cloua sur place la jeune femme.

-Harry : « Non mais tu plaisantes là j'espère ? » lui demanda-t-il le regard mauvais.

-Cho : « Je…non » balbutia-t-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » 

-Harry : « Cette décision, tu l'as prise avant ou après avoir couché avec Draco Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Cho blêmit tout à coup et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun soucis n'en sortit.

-Harry : « Tu ne nie pas comme je vois… Alors un conseil ne m'approche plus jamais. » dit-il avec un sang-froid qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

-Cho : « Oh Harry je suis désolée, il m'a séduite et… » s'expliqua-t-elle mais le Gryffondor lui coupa la parole.

-Harry : « Tu n'es qu'une…. Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je me fatigues à t'insulter » se ravisa-t-il « Maintenant disparaît de ma vue et de ma vie. » conclu-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Cho avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais elle n'avait vu Harry dans un tel état, et savait qu'il avait été plus sérieux que jamais, pour lui, elle n'existait plus.

Chapitre court mais j'en metterais probablement un autre dans la journée, je ne pouvais pas couper ailleurs dans mes suites.

**Merci pour votre compréhension.**

**BISOUS**


	10. PréAuLard

**On m'a pressé pour une suite, je n'ai donc pas le temps pour les reviews, mais je vous remercie encore mille fois d'être là.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture.**

****

Pré-Au-Lard

Draco marchait les mains dans les poches, il passait la grande porte qui menait à l'extérieur quand il fut bousculé par une Cho en pleurs, d'un regard méprisant, il finit d'achever la Serdaigle déjà mal au point. Le Serpentard conclue très justement, vu son état qu'elle venait d'avoir un entretien avec Harry, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à cette idée.

-« Dracoooooo ! » hurla une voix suraiguë que Draco à son grand désarroi identifia immédiatement.

-Draco : « Pansy je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas hurler mon nom comme ça ! » lui reprocha-t-elle en tentant au maximum de garder son calme.

-Pansy : « Oh je… c'est que tu m'as manqué, personne ne savait où tu étais »

-Draco : « C'est pas grave… c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller au Pré-Au-Lard non ? » 

Pansy hocha positivement la tête, aux anges à la perspective de passer toute une journée en compagnie du Don Juan de Poudlard. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini et d'autres Serpentard rejoignirent bientôt le drôle de couple. Enfilant son masque de mépris et son allure de prince, Draco grimpa dans une des calèches qui devaient les menés au village sorcier.

Harry avait enfin finit par retrouver ses amis qui ne l'avaient pas vu de toute la matinée, Ron n'avait posé aucune question sur la soirée du garçon à la cicatrice, concluant que si ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit, c'était qu'il n'était pas encore prêt, et que donc en toute logique , ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Hermione avait fait les même conclusions, mais elle, en était heureuse, son ami avait l'air triste, mais cela allait lui passer, il valait tellement mieux que cette prétentieuse de Chang. Accompagnés de Ginny ils montèrent dans une calèche, direction Pré-Au-Lard. De quoi changer les idées du garçon « Qui-A-Survécu ».

Arrivés dans le village peuplé uniquement de sorciers, les élèves se précipitèrent dans les rues pavées, ils ne se lassaient jamais de ce charmant endroit. 

-Ron : « On fait un petit tour chez Honey Duke's ? » proposa-t-il.

-Herm : « Pour changer ! » rouspéta-t-elle.

Harry sourit, ce que Hermione pouvait être rigide quand elle s'y mettait ! Alors il la prit par le bras et lui adressa un doux regard qui fit fondre la brunette. 

-Harry : « On y va ? » lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Herm : « Je…où tu veux » répondit-elle l'air rêveur.

Ron lui jeta un regard en coin qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

-Herm : « Je vous suis oui ! » se reprenna-t-elle en effaçant cet air béat de son visage.

Ginny entra en premier dans la boutique suivit des trois autres Gryffondor.

Draco furetait dans la boutique Deviche et Bang à la recherche d'un quelconque objet à s'offrir, mais quand on avait tout ce n'était pas facile. Ses fouilles s'averraient d'autant plus difficile, que Pansy s'était greffé à son bras et qu'il la traînait depuis leur arrivée comme un membre supplémentaire.

Les poches pleines de chocogrenouilles, de ballongommes de bullard, de caramels dorés et autres friandises, les quatre Gryffondor, décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se rafraîchir aux Trois Balais, bar très fréquenté du monde sorcier. Ils arrivaient à destination quand il tombèrent sur le prince des Serpentard et sa cour. 

Harry stoppa net, Hermione toujours à son bras, stratégiquement Ron et Ginny vinrent se mettre de chaque côté du « Survivant », sur la défensive.

-« Encore avec cette face de pékinois » pensa-t-il en voyant Pansy.

Harry fixa intensément Draco et remarqua immédiatement sa joue très légèrement bleuie, les images de la matinée passèrent dans sa tête à une vitesse folle.

Draco s'était trouvé un peigne en argent décoré d'un serpent et sortit de la boutique, sa horde à sa suite. Pansy avait bien essayé de se faire offrir un cadeau, mais le beau sorcier avait fait la sourde oreille, il refusait catégoriquement de dépenser un seul mornille pour cette pie bavarde.

Ayant un peu soif, il avait décidé d'emmener tout son charmant groupe aux Trois Balais. Draco bifurqua au bout de la ruelle et s'arrêta brusquement quand il aperçu son rival et ses chiens de gardes, qui en une seconde s'étaient regroupé autour de leur chef.

-« Tiens donc on dirait que le Sang-De-Bourbe se rapproche » se dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione.

 Le Serpentard sentit sur lui les yeux du garçon à la cicatrice, machinalement, il passa un doigt sur sa joue meurtrie, ce simple contact créa comme une connexion avec les évènements survenues quelques heures auparavant.

Les amis des deux ennemis fixèrent tour à tour Draco et Harry, en temps normal, ils se seraient déjà complimentés d'un ou deux noms d'oiseaux, mais là rien, un silence pesant s'était établi entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, mettant mal à l'aise les protagonistes.

Pansy et Hermione se mitraillaient du regard. Depuis la rentrée,  Parkinson n'avait pas lâché la brune, montrant clairement sa jalousie vis-à-vis de la Gryffondor qui était devenue très belle avec les années. De plus, le fait d'être toujours avec Harry, et elle avec Draco, chacune proche d'une des deux stars de l'école, en faisait indirectement des ennemies.

Aucun n'avait encore ouvert la bouche, mais Draco, fidèle à lui-même prit les devant.

-Draco : « Qu'as-tu à me regarder comme ça Potter ? Je sais que je suis beau mais tout de même » railla-t-il en le regardant de haut, un rire imbécile suivit ses paroles.

Harry continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux sans dire un seul mot. Ron totalement offusqué par l'attitude de son ami, prit les chose en main.

-Ron : « Tu faisais moins le malin quand tu couinais comme une fouine Malfoy » lança-t-il déjà préparé aux représailles.

Les yeux de Draco s'enflammèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur expression indescriptible, mêlée de froideur et de mépris.

-Draco : « Je préfèrerais être un rat plutôt qu'un Weasley, sorcier des bas quartiers amoureux des moldus. » cracha-t-il avec toute la méchanceté qu'il pouvait faire passer.

Ron vira du rose au cramoisi, signe d'une colère extrême, et en une fraction de seconde, il sauta sur Malfoy. S'en suivit un mêlée indescriptible, Ron serrait le cou de Draco, Crabbe et Goyle s'acharnait sur le rouquin, Harry qui avait enfin réagit, tentait de dégager son ami des mains des deux gorilles, Hermione qui avait essayé de porter secours aux deux jeunes hommes était étroitement maintenue par Zabini qui regardait la scène d'un œil sadique. Ginny de son côté ne pouvait faire un pas sans que Pansy ne lui barre la route. Un combat de deux contre trois avait lieu, des élèves qui passaient par là restèrent bouche bée devant ce qu'ils voyaient, même en public, ces deux là n'arrivaient pas à ravaler leur haine presque héréditaire. Lorsque Weasley lâcha enfin Draco, les deux balourds de Serpentard portèrent secours à leur chef, Harry pris alors le rouquin et le tira à l'écart de ces brutes. Le souffle court, les cinq combattants se regardaient en chien de faillance. Pansy hystérique n'arrêtait pas de plaindre son pauvre chéri et de blâmer ce « pouilleux » d'avoir osé le toucher.

Hermione enfin libéré de ce pervers de Zabini constata les dégâts de cette énième partie de boxe. Ron avait sa chemise déchirée et pas mal de bleus sur les bras et probablement le dos, il était difficile de sortir indemne des coups d'acier de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry avait reçu en pleine figure « un coup perdu » et avait la pommette gauche toute rouge et les lunettes légèrement fissurées. Du côté ennemi, on pouvait observer, des traces de doigts autour du cou de Draco et sa lèvre qui saignait un peu, lui aussi était tombé sous l'élan de ses compagnons. Seuls Vincent et Grégory, s'en sortaient sans aucun dommage. On se demandait ce qui pouvaient bien les atteindre.

**Une rencontre dans le prochain chapitre.**


	11. Un tour aux toilettes

Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas su assurer la chapitre d'hier, j'ai un très gros travail à faire, donc je suis ralentie pour la fic, je suis sure que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur -)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Vivi Malfoy :**Serais-tu un peu machiavélique très chère ? Tu es heureuse du sort de cette pauvre Cho ! NAAAAN je rigole ! je la déteste celle là!

En tout cas, je te remercie de me lire. Ton pseudo me dit quelques chose, tu écris non ?

Bisous et a bientôt.

**Alfa : **La cinglée le retour ! Ravie de vous revoir, toi et tes dialogues mdr. On est bien contentes pour Harry, ça c'est clair, et s'enerver de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal ! Surtt devant cette prétentieuse. Mais tu te laisses aller par ton imagination mdr Harry est déjà fou de Draco pour toi, mais n'allons pas trop vite, hihihi (rire de peste).

ET voilà que dans le chap 10 tu t'en prend à Ron ! tu m'as encore bien fait rire. Il faut le comprendre, bon je n'aime pas qu'on frappe Draco mais quand il exagère…

Pour ta requête, je veux bien m'attaquer à Pansy mais j'aime trop Ron pour lui faire du mal, sorry -p

BISOUS et laisse moi d'aussi chouette messages !

**Ansuku** : Hello ! Oui ca y est il a viré Chang, ouvrez le champagne ! Non je n'ai pas encore lu le tome V ,je suis à la masse, mais moi et l'anglais… A t'écouter je sens qu'elle va me taper sur le système celle là.

T'as vu ça cmt ils se battent ! Alala les mecs, tu vas bientôt constater les dégâts.

BISOUS et a très vite.

**Cacile** : Salut la nouvelle ! Je te répète ta phrase, les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, alors bienvenue ! mdr. Oui ca va devenir bcp plus interessant depuis THE phrase lol.

Contente que tu apprécies ma fic, au plaisir de te relire…

**Lullule** : Kikou la libellule, toujours aussi fidèle et je t'en remercie. L'action que tu souhaites, arrive…

BISOUS

**Céline s** Hello, tu as visiblement aimé le chap 9, la chute de Cho Chang, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire mouahahah (rire sadique et ridicule lol).

Merci pour le chap10. Tu sauras plus venir ? L c'est moche ! Pour ma fic je vais essayer de t'envoyer ce que je peux, hélas elle est loin d'être finie mais je peux t'en donner plus, circonstance oblige -p. Je te dis déjà que tes messages vont me manquer. N'hésite pas à me laisser un mail, si un jour tu as l'occasion d'aller sur le net.

A un des ces jours, GROS POUTOUS.

**Naity** : Tu m'as l'air très pressé, je fais ce que je peux. Mais j'apprécie ton enthousiasme.

Voilà la suite.

**Enyo85** : Toujours aussi agréable à lire tes messages, merci. Gros Bisous

**Vicius Malfoy** : super un nouveau lecteur ! Bienvenue ami ! Désolée de ne pas avoir mis de suite hier, voilà de quoi me rattraper.

Bizzzz

**Hanna** : Rigolo le chap 10 ? possible mdr. Biz

**Laika la louve** : Salut lupa ! Je suis franchement contente que tu aies adoré le chap 10, j'avais peur d'ennuyer, tu m'as rassurer. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

BISOUS

**Caroline black** : Hello miss ! J'ai adoré écrire la dernière phrase du  chap 9, CIAO CHO !

IL y aura un flash back, mais pour une autre partie.

BISOUS

J'espère que personne ne manque à l'appel.

Un tour aux toilettes 

En gardant une certaine distance, les deux maisons entrèrent dans le bar et s'installèrent à des tables opposées afin d'éviter le moindre regard de travers.

Hermione examina Ron qui souffrait de courbatures et fouillait dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'une formule guérissante.

-Herm : « Et toi Harry comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle visiblement très inquiète.

-Harry : « Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste aller me rafraîchir le visage » lui dit-il d'une voix apaisante, accompagné d'un doux sourire. Hermione sourit bêtement ce qui était rare chez elle.

 Harry quitta ses amis quelques minutes pour se rendre aux toilettes et constater les dégâts sur sa figure.

Au même instant, Draco se leva de table et partit dans la même direction que le Gryffondor, sans toutefois le voir il avait du sang dans la bouche et ça le dégoûtait au plus haut point. 

-Ron : « Tu ne le trouves pas étrange depuis ce matin ? » demanda la rouquin les sourcils froncés en parlant de Harry.

-Herm : « Pas plus que d'habitude, mais il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour oublier cette Cho »

-Ron : « Tu crois que c'est à cause d'elle ? Oui tu dois avoir raison…Mais tout de même ne pas répondre à Malfoy c'est grave ! » dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à l'encontre de la jeune fille.

-Ginny : « Grrr et cette Parkinson qui m'empêchait d'avancer, je la déteste vraiment » lança-t-elle subitement surprenant les deux amis.

-Herm : « Oui ils se sont bien organisé pour nous maintenir à l'écart, on voit qu'ils ont l'habitude…et ce Zabini qui en profitait pour me… » ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant de dégoût.

Ron trop plongé dans ses pensées n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles d'Hermione, la brune souffla de soulagement, à tous les coups il se serait jeté dans la mêlée de Serpentard, à la recherche de Blaise. Hermione tourna la tête en direction de leurs rivaux et croisa le regard venimeux de Pansy.

Pendant ce temps à la table des Serpentard.

-Pansy : « Mais pour qui se prend ce Weasley ? Oser touchez Draco ! Il le paiera ! » grogna-t-elle faisant presque peur à Crabbe.

-Goyle : « Il n'était pas facile à décoller en tout cas ! Il s'agrippait à Drac comme une sangsue. » dit-il de sa voix molle.

-Zabini : « J'ai failli avoir peur quand j'ai vu Draco rester sans réagir quand on a rencontré ces rats de Gryffondor. Mais heureusement il a toujours la réplique qui tue » ricana-t-il bientôt suivit de toute l'assemblée. Il se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table concernée et fut gratifié de trois regards noirs.

Harry pénétra dans les toilettes le premier, il était juste derrière la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, le poussant en avant. Il fit volte face pour voir qui était la brute.

-Harry : « Malfoy !! Espèce de… !!! » cria-t-il les nerfs en pelote avant d'être interrompu par le doigt de Draco collé sur sa bouche. Le Gryffondor se figea en le regardant l'air abasourdi.

-Draco : « Chuuut !… Voilà Chourave il ne faut pas qu'elle nous entende, on a déjà eut la chance qu'aucun professeur ne nous voit dehors » lui murmura-t-il le doigt toujours posé sur les lèvres d'Harry, leur corps à peine séparés de quelques centimètres.

Une fois le danger passé le corps raidit de Harry se relâcha quelque peu. Draco délivra la bouche du jeune homme mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Draco : « Ca fait deux embuscades en une journée Potter. Tu vas finir par m'abîmer » lui souffla-t-il.

Harry était pour le moins décontenancé, Draco avait pris sa mine de prédateur, celle qui utilisait pour séduire les filles qui l'intéressait. Le beau blond légèrement plus grand que lui, le paraissait encore plus en cet instant, Draco se tenait toujours très droit, presque trop, mais cela ajoutait à cet prestance qui émanait de lui.

Le Serpentard avait pris le dessus contrairement à ce matin et ne montrait aucune faiblesse mais aussi aucun danger apparent. Sa présence pouvait paraître presque agréable si seulement il ne s'appelait Malfoy.

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs pencha la tête de côté et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux couleur tempête du Serpentard. Harry leva la main lentement et du revers du pouce frôla la lèvre ensanglantée de Draco. Ce dernier émit un léger gémissement.

-Harry : « Tu as mal ? » lui demanda-t-il à voix basse. Une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Potter, pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça ? Mais il fit rapidement taire cette conscience trop dérangeante, il avait agit par pur instinct et ne le regrettait pas un seul instant. 

Draco prit la main de Harry et l'éloigna de son visage, toutefois, il la tint serré dans la sienne.

-Draco : « Un Malfoy n'a jamais mal » répondit-il un sourire douloureux en coin.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, un sourire naturel et presque tendre. Cependant le Gryffondor se sentait extrêmement troublé, Draco dégageait une telle beauté, mais aussi une telle froideur, qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait avec lui.

Draco aimait sentir avoir de l'emprise sur Harry. Le Gryffondor dégageait une grande innocence mais aussi un côté mystérieux qui intriguait beaucoup le Serpentard. Il s'étonnait lui-même de se sentir presque bien en compagnie de son ennemi juré. Malfoy trouvait Harry assez beau, même si à son goût il négligeait trop son apparence.

Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte du regard perçant qu'il posait sur le jeune homme jusqu'à sentir le sorcier aux cheveux de jais trembler sous lui.

-Harry : « Je…je dois y aller, mes amis m'attendent » bégaya-t-il.

Draco plongea une ultime fois son regard d'acier dans les yeux de Harry, sortit sa baguette sous le regard effrayé du garçon, la pointa sur le visage du jeune homme et marmonna une formule.

-Draco : « Maintenant tu peux y aller » lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, il savait qu'il lui avait fait peur.

Harry toucha son visage au niveau de sa blessure et ne sentit plus rien, le Serpentard avait soigné sa pommette.

-Harry : « Merci »  dit-il sincèrement.

Le Serpentard avait envie de lui répondre que ça avait été un plaisir, mais hélas sa nature le rappela à l'ordre, il s'était juré de ne plus se laisser berner par les airs angéliques de Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une fille Draco mais Harry Potter, n'oublie pas ta première année » le sermonna une voix dans sa tête. Un éclair de colère flotta une seconde dans les yeux clairs de Malfoy. 

-Draco : « Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour l'image des Serpentard, tu sais bien ce qu'on nous ferait si on savait qu'on avait malmené le grand Harry Potter » répondit-il de son air hautain.

Les troubles que ressentait Harry quelques secondes auparavant disparurent aussi vite, il détestait ce blondinet, c'était définitif, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait être gentil ? 

Sans rien rajouter, Harry se dégagea de son rival, qui lui maintint la main une seconde de plus en levant un sourcil arrogant, et charmeur. Potter sortit les joues légèrement rosies… de nerfs ou de gêne ?

Draco fixa la porte pendant quelques secondes, puis alla se rincer la bouche, la goût métallique disparu enfin. Il se soigna avec une formule et remis son col du mieux qu'il le pu.

Il observa son reflet dans le miroir, il voulait être sûr d'une chose, sur qu'il était lui-même. L'image qui se reflétait était bien la sienne, des cheveux blonds tirant sur l'argenté, des yeux profonds mais glacés, un visage frôlant la perfection, c'était bien Draco Malfoy qui se trouvait là, mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il si étranger à lui-même ? 

« Fais comme si il n'existait pas pendant rien qu'une semaine et tu en tireras les conclusions qui s'imposent » lui suggéra la voix de la sagesse. Draco hocha positivement la tête, il venait de prendre la meilleure décision qu'il eut prise depuis bien longtemps.

Harry sirotait un verre de jus de citrouille, le regard un peu vide.

-Herm : «Ca va mieux ? »

-Harry: « Oui bien mieux » la rassura-t-il.

-Herm : « En tout cas je te félicite, tu t'es guéri comme un professionnel » lui dit-elle le visage fendu d'un large sourire en montrant du doigt la joue du garçon.

-Harry : « Euh oui…je progresse » dit-il un peu gêné.

-Ron : « Je tuerais ce Malfoy et ces deux idiots de toutous ! Si Hermione ne m'avait pas soigné je ne serais plus lever un bras » grogna-t-il les poings serrés. « En parlant du serpent… » constata-t-il.

-Harry : « Laisse tomber Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine » dit-il en fusillant du regard le Serpentard qui l'ignora royalement.

Harry était en rage, quel espèce de crétin cet arrogant ! Draco avait vraiment une double face, c'était sûrement encore un piège pour le rendre fou. Il avait envie de le frapper, une fois encore, quel soulagement il avait ressenti quand il lui avait balancé ce coup de poing puissant. Il pris la décision de faire comme si il n'existait plus, le temps que cette histoire s'éclaircisse, même si Draco le provoquait, il lui tournerait le dos. C'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'il termina la journée.


	12. Flash back

Oui oui j'ai encore du retard, veuillez m'excuser 

**Réponses au reviews **

**Ansuku : **Salut Ansu ! Oui comme tu le dis, 9a commence à se confirmer. Et pour répondre à ta question à propose d'Hermione et de ses sentiments tu comprendras bientôt. Mais je pense que tu sais déjà -p.

A propos du tome 5, je te remercie j'ai l'adresse de la traduction mais ca me stress de lire tout ça sur un ordi, je me suis arrêté au chap 4, du coup j'ai mon bon de commande, j'attendrais le 3 déc ….

Merci de ton soutien ! GROS BISOUS

**Alfa** : Ma déglinguot de service ! Et oui les Serpentard et leur sale orgueil ! C'est enervant. Bein vi ils ont décidé de se nier, c'est fou quand même, mais bon ils sont aussi perturbé l'un que l'autre et en plus Harry fait la gueule, on est pas aidé ! Dommage que tu n'aie pas mis de dialogue mais j'attendrais que Harry se calme mdr. Pour le moment je vais laisser Pansy de côté, elle en prendra dans la tête un peu plus tard. 

Bisous la folle, a bientôt !

**Céline s** : Tu m'as fait peur toi ! Re bienvenue parmis nous même si en réalité t'es jamais partie lol. En tout cas je suis bien contente que tu restes, tes reviews m'auraient manqué.

J'espère que seras toujours aussi joyeuse. Bisous

**Lullule** Salut ma libellule ! Toujours joie et bonne humeur avec toi, c'est un plaisir! Contente que tu aies trouvé mimi le moment de « tendresse » mais c'est très compliqué entre eux et ca joue pas mal au yoyo. Je te dis  très vite et encore merci.

Poutous !

**Vivi Malfoy** : Hello, alors comme ca tu n'écris pas ? Alors j'ai du te voir dans des reviews et comme je lis pas mal de fic, enfin celle que je trouve super, je me sens assez flattée de te voir ici J (la fille qui prend la grosse tete mdr).

N'hésite pas à me laisser des messages. Bisous !

**Kyzara** : Bonjour et bienvenue ! Ton mot était petit mais mignon, je t'en remercie.

A bientôt

**Laika la louve** : Salut lupa. La personnalité de Draco te perturbe dans mon histoire ? Quand tu parlais d'hypocrisie tu n'as pas vrmt tord, il est assez hypocrite avec lui-même puisqu'il nie volontairement ce qu'il ressent pour paraître ce qu'on voudrait de lui, mais du coup c'est le pauvre Harry qui en pâtie… La suite t'éclairera surement.

Bisous miss

**Caroline Black** : Hello Caro. Rho la sadique qui veut voir du sang! Mdr. Y'en a déjà eu pas mal nan ? Pour l'instant place au bilan du  cœur, ça peu être interessant.

Merci d'être toujours là tu fais vraiment partie des fidèles. BIZOUILLE

**Enyo85** : Kikou ! Mimi la scène des toilettes ? J'ai essayé en tout cas. J'aime assez les moments d'intimité ambiguë. Un baiser ? Pas tout de suite.

Merci pour tes commentaires. Gros bisous

Flash back 

Une semaine de calme étrange s'écoula, Serpentard et  Gryffondor s'insultaient toujours mais Draco et Harry étaient resté muets comme jamais l'un face à l'autre et passaient leur chemin devant toute personne de la maison rivale.

Bien que soulageant, ce silence fut pesant, comme la promesse silencieuse d'une guerre imminente. Une ambiance à couteaux tirés flottait dans les couloirs de Poudlard mais aucun incident majeur n'eut été à signaler.

En ce dimanche, Draco était allongé dans son lit, la tête appuyé sur sa main, il se remémorait  ce qui l'avait poussé à séduire Cho et comment il y était si facilement arrivé.

*****************

-Draco : « Cho ! » appela-t-il avec sa plus belle voix.

La Serdaigle se retourna en haut des marches pour constater que Draco Malfoy en personne lui adressait la parole.

-Cho : « Tiens Draco ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle troublée par ce geste très rare.

-Draco : « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…Je dois te parler » annonça-t-il mystérieusement.

En quelques enjambées très souples il atteignit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Cho : « Je t'écoute »

Il la dévora des yeux comme il savait si  bien le faire, attendant qu'une brèche s'ouvre dans cette apparente appréhension de la Serdaigle. Et comme pour répondre à ses attentes, la jeune femme lui sourit, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Draco : « Laisse moi d'abord te dire que tu es une des rares beauté de cette école » commença-t-il.

-Cho : « Merci… »

-Draco : « Si on allait dans un endroit plus tranquille ? » proposa-t-il en tendant la main.

Chang hésita un bref instant avant d'accepter, elle était bien trop curieuse de savoir ce que le Serpentard avait à lui dire. Mais comme on le sait, la curiosité est un vilain défaut…

Il l'entraîna dans une classe vide et la fit s'asseoir.

-Cho : « Maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu m'as amené ici »

Draco s'assit sur le coin d'un banc et fit une mine de gentil garçon impressionné, il savait que cela ferait rapidement son effet.

-Draco : « Je n'ai jamais vraiment osé te parler…je dois t'avouer que tu m'intimides un peu, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance. » dit-il avec une bouille à croquer.

Cho sourit d'avantage devant cette facette du jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Cho : « Je ne sais pas trop, tu as la réputation d'être un… » laissa-t-elle en suspend.

-Draco : « Un coureur de jupon je sais… mais ce n'est pas ma faute , tu sais quand on est « populaire » on a tendance à parler su votre dos » s'expliqua-t-il, son explication tenait la route si on se fiait à la tête de la jeune femme.

-Cho : « Oui mais aussi »

-Draco : « N'en dis pas plus, je sais ce que tu vas dire, à propos de Cédric Diggory et de Potter, tu sais ce n'est pas tous les jours facile d'être un Serpentard, on est sans cesse juger, si j'attaque, c'est plus par auto-défense… » se justifia-t-il d'une voix à faire craquer un Détraqueur.

-Draco : « Je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai pu dire des choses blessantes » poursuivit-il

-Cho : « Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire… » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Le Serpentard se mit debout, pris la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains et lui chuchota.

-Draco : « Est-ce que ces yeux là mentent ? » 

Draco savait qu'il avait frapper fort et juste, après avoir fait tomber les murs, les fondations s'effondraient. Que les femmes étaient faciles à amadouer…

-Draco : « Je dois  te laisser, mais si tu as confiance en moi, accepte un rendez-vous, je voudrais t e faire découvrir un endroit que je n'ai encore jamais partagé avec personne » dit-il doucement.

Et avant même d'attendre la réponse, il sortit sans se retourner.

Cho, il fallait bien l'avouer était extrêmement flattée de l'invitation du sorcier aux cheveux argentés. En même temps, elle pensait à Harry, mais Draco et lui étaient si opposés, la lumière contre l'obscurité et comme dans beaucoup d'histoire, la jeune femme avait un sérieux penchant pour la nuit, le danger.

Draco se félicita d'avoir réussi en si peu de temps à faire faiblir une fille, cette Cho était beaucoup moins coriace qui ne l'avait cru. Mais comme il ne considérait jamais rien comme acquis avant d'en être certain, il décida d'ajouter la touche finale à son plan de séduction. Il partit s'installer sur une table dans le dortoir de sa maison et sortit de quoi écrire, une plume, un pot d'encre et deux parchemins. L'un pour Cho, l'autre pour Harry. Avec la facilité d'un écrivain il fit glisser la plume sur le papier.

_Chère Cho_

_Merci de m'avoir accordé de ton temps_

_Tu es la plus belle des fleurs_

_Et si tu me laisse m'approcher_

_Tu verras à quel point je peux être attentionné_

_Aussi ma princesse, je te demande de me rejoindre_

_A l'entrée du parc a 20h, je te ferais_

_Vivre une soirée à la hauteur de ta personne_

_C'est a dire une soirée de rêve._

_Bien amicalement_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco plia le premier parchemin très content de ce qu'il avait imaginer, vraiment ce qu'il était doué !

_Harry_

_Depuis notre tendre baiser_

_Je ne cesse de penser à toi_

_Si mes sentiments sont partagés_

_Rejoins moi à la tour Est_

_A 23h ce soir, je t'y attendrais_

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Cho Chang_

Le second parchemin terminé et ensorcelé par un formule qui imite l'écriture de la personne demandée, il le plia à son tour et indiqua le nom du destinataire. Il envoya au plus vite les deux lettres et partit à son entraînement de Quidditch.

Son plan était diabolique et presque infaillible, mais il savait que si il voulait attirer la belle asiatique dans son lit, il devrait la jouer fine, c'est pour cela qu'il comptait l'attirer jusqu'à la roseraie, ce qu'il fit.

Cho consentit assez rapidement à lui donner un baiser, et après deux heures de mots doux et de compliments bien placés elle accepta de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre Malfoy. Il connaissait le pouvoir de sa beauté et la Serdaigle s'était laissé piégé comme tant d'autres…

Draco avait alors sentit la présence de Harry dans le couloir, preuve que son plan avait fonctionné, vers 3h du matin, alors qu'il se réveillait auprès de la jeune femme, il lui expliqua que la situation serait trop difficile à gérer et que :

-Draco : « Les gens ne comprendraient pas que tu sortes avec le garçon qui s'est réjoui de la mort de Diggory, tu passeras pour un monstre…Restons bons amis » avait-il conclu avec le sourire.

Cho prenant conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait, était alors partit sans demander son reste. 

Victoire était sienne, gloire à Draco…

**Voilà de quoi éclaircir un peu les idées.**

**Des questions ?**

J'oubliais je suis un peu en retard mais JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !!!!! 

**Bisous baveux (heurk !)**

****


	13. Prise de conscience et dérapage

**Salut a tous, je viens seulement de rentrer chez moi, d' ou le retard.**

**Morceau très court, mais je ne savais le mettre avec le prochain chapitre, il arrivera rapidement.**

**Réponses aux reviews au chapitre suivant.**

Prise de conscience et dérapage

Draco était à présent allongé sur le dos et souriait l'air rêveur, il s'admirait lui-même d'avoir tant d'imagination. Une question se posait pourtant, pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé de tout ça à ses proches de Serpentard ?

L'histoire aurait fait le tour de sa maison en une minute et le tour de l'école en dix. Il aurait pu passer pour le héros de Poudlard, pour avoir fait craquer la prude Cho et tomber le Saint Potter. Mais non, il avait gardé tout ça pour lui, et surtout ce qui le troublait par dessus tout, était qu'il avait eut plus de satisfaction à faire céder la jeune femme, qu'à abattre Harry, pourtant elle ne devait être qu'un pion dans son échiquier.

Alors lui revint en tête la fameuse phrase fatale « Elle ne te méritait pas », Par Merlin c'était ça ! Il avait voulu éloigner cette Cho Chang de Harry, quitte à  utiliser le plus bas des stratèges, il avait à tout prix voulu montrer à Harry que cette fille n'était pas faite pour lui, mais plus encore, il détestait l'idée que le Gryffondor soit amoureux.

-« Oh non ! Mais pourquoi ??? » se demanda-t-il à voix basse. L'horrible révélation qu'il venait d'avoir, le cloua autant que lorsqu'il avait prononcer ces mots mémorables à Potter. La haine qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme n'était-elle qu'une façade ?

Durant cette semaine d'ignorance totale, Harry avait passé de plus en plus de temps avec Hermione au grand déplaisir de Ron qui sentait sa main le démanger quand le sorcier était  trop proche de la jeune femme.

Une mini tragédie se jouait chez les Gryffondor. Ron dans le rôle du meilleur ami jaloux du héros, Harry dans le rôle du héros respecté et adulé par la demoiselle tant convoitée et Hermione dans le rôle de la jeune femme amoureuse du héros et désirée par le meilleur ami. De quoi devenir fou, d'autant plus que fidèle à lui-même le garçon à la cicatrice, ne voyait rien du tout venir, pour lui Hermione n'était qu'une très bonne amie de qui il se rapprochait, il était une fois de plus le seul à ne pas se rendre compte des sentiments de la Gryffondor à son égard, il prenait les accès de colère de Ron pour de la frustration, il le connaissait de nature timide et le poussait souvent à avouer ses sentiments, ce qui avait pour mérite de mettre encore plus en colère un Ron déjà fou de jalousie, mais qui  devant la naïveté évidente de son ami ne pipait mot.

Le samedi soir précisément, où Harry noyait une fois de plus ses questions sur Draco dans de longues et passionnantes discussions sur la vie avec Hermione, tout dérapa.

La jeune femme prenant l'attention nouvelle du jeune homme comme une invitation, prenait de plus en plus d'assurance en elle. Alors un soir, Hermione se pencha vers Harry et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le garçon surpris tout d'abord ne répondit pas à son baiser, mais une fois l'étonnement passé il y répondit passionnément.

Harry relâcha son étreinte et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Hermione semblait perdue et gênée de ce geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle avait tellement rêvé de cet instant qu'elle mit une minute à réaliser que c'était elle qui s'était jeté sur Harry.

Le Gryffondor passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns d'Hermione, la fit se lever, et l'emmena en silence jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Il lui fit un sourire des plus tendres et lui souhaita silencieusement bonne nuit. Aux anges, elle alla se coucher.

Harry de son côté, était très incertain de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce baiser avait été très agréable, et même réconfortant, mais surtout il avait réussi a lui faire oublier tous les soucis qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis quelque temps. Il décida d'aller à son tour se coucher et de ne pas réfléchir plus sur ce qui c'était passé.


	14. Nouvelles équipes

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**J'ai encore gagné de nouveaux lecteurs et je les remercie tous.**

**Alfa : **Salut fofolle, Harry déprimait aux dernières nouvelles, est-ce qu'il va mieux ?

Cette sale Cho l'a tué et Draco qui en rajoute pfff. 

C'est une idée ou tu es légèrement en colère à propos de Hermione et Harry ? hihi c'est pour pimenter un peu l'histoire, mais tu verras dans cette suite qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer, quoi que…

Tu m'as fait trop rire, faut pas faire la tête à ce pauvre Potter, il est un peu chamboulé en ce moment, laisse lui le temps. Serait-ce la jalousie qui a parlé ? Hum je pense que oui n'est-ce pas Alfa ? mdr.

Vivement ton prochaine message. Gros poutous

**Mapa** : Salut toi ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. Contente que mes suites t'aient plu et grazie pour le compliment.

N'hésite pas à me laisser tes messages. Bisous

**Lullule **: Hello ma libellule, Sadique ? Draco ? Naaaan mdr c'est pas lui ça, il est si gentil.

T 'as été chez le coiffeur ? T'as changé quoi ? J'en viens moi, j'ai coupé mes longues boucles ca fait un dégradé plus ou moins courts, ca change.

Bon j'arrete ma conversation chiffon et je te dis a très vite.

Gros poutous

Ps : merci de m'avoir fait remarqué ma répétition, j'avais écrit cette partie assez rapidement et je ne l'aimais pas bcp alors je suis vite passé au dessus.

**Ansuku** : Quel long message ! Merci. J'aime assez Draco machiavélique je le trouve encore plus sexy, je dois dire que j'aime assez les bad boys. 

C'est génial que tu sois sorti à Halloween moi je n'ai rien fait de spécial cette année, je suis juste sorti avec mon copain, l'esprit du 31 octobre commence a s'envoler, dommage…

Pour le tete a tete entre nos deux jolis cœurs ça ne tardera plus.

Bisous !!

**Lunicorne** : Salut, merci pour la review. On se voit au prochain chapitre j'espère. bisous

**Hanna** : Kikou toi. Je souhaite que tu aimes autant cette partie que la précédente. Bisous

**Kyzara** : Je suis contente que le flash back t'aie éclairci les idées, j'ai eu peur qu'il semble inutile mais tu me rassures. Pour la complexité des relations, ça va s'éclaircir, disons que c'était pour pimenter l'histoire.

N'hésite pas à passer par ici . bisous

**Caroline black** : Salut toi, t'as passé un bon Halloween et le feu c'était pas trop grave ? Le bloc d'à coté a brûlé au début de la rentrée, c'est assez traumatisant.

J'espère ne pas t'avoir ennuyé avec le flash back, mais je pense que pour certaines personne c'était nécessaire.

Quand tu repasseras tu auras de la lecture, ces parties ci sont plus interessantes.

A bientôt, bisouuuuus !

**Céline s** Hello ! merci encore pour tes gentils mots. Tu as jeté ma fic ? Ouaw tu n'es pas curieuse c'est rare, et c'est surtt sympa de l'avoir fait pour venir me reviewer. 

Pour ce qui est des espaces je vais arranger ca, je ne m'attend jamais à ce que les espaces soient si grands, sur word ca ne donne pas pareil. Et si je n'en fait pas ça fait bloc, enfin je vais essayer autre chose.

Au plaisir de te relire. Bizouille

**Celinette** Bein tu m'avais manqué toi ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Je suis flattée que tu aimes les personnalités que j'ai donné à Harry et Draco j'espèrais qu'on les perçoit comme ça.

J'y suis aller fort dans le genre dérapage ? Possible lol  Il risque d'y avoir des représailles, mais pas tout de suite.

Dis moi ce que tu penses de la suite. Gros bisou

**Hannange **: Bonjour toi. Merci pour ta review, n'hésite pas à te manifester. Bizz

**Laika la louve** : Ciao lupa ! C'était génial ? Mici mici ! Je rougis mdr.

Dis moi ce que tu penses de la suite. Bisou bisou

**Zeynel :** Hello. Ne sois pas triste, Harry et Herm ne seront pas un couple officiel, c'est juste pour un peu les embrouiller, c'est Draco qui compte ici nan ? -)

Bisous

**Saael ':** Salut toi ! Ne pleure pas mdr je review ! D'ailleurs la tienne m'a fait très plaisir. 

T'as vu le bordel dans cette histoire ? «Je t'aime, moi non plus » ca part dans tous les sens. Mais c'es ça la complexité de l'amour nan ?  Tu n'aimes pas Ron ? Bouh ! Moi je l'adore, l'est trop marrant. 

En tout cas je t'adore déjà aussi et te remercie pour tes bisous d'encouragements, je t'en envoie de remerciement. Mouaaaaa

Nouvelles équipes

****

****

Le dernier lundi d'octobre sonnait le jour des nouvelles formations des équipes de Quidditch. La plupart des anciens joueurs étant déjà partis de Poudlard. 

En cette après-midi un peu maussade, les Gryffondors désirant accéder à l'équipe devaient passer un test. Harry était à présent le capitaine de l'équipe et c'était donc lui qui faisait passer les épreuves aux participants. 

Ron postula pour devenir gardien, il avait un don de batteur comme ses frères George et Fred mais avait largement préféré prendre la place de Dubois, qui pour lui était un poste de choix pour emballer les filles. Harry l'aurait probablement refoulé si il n'avait pas montrer de telles aptitudes à bloquer les souaffles. Draguer les filles n 'était pas selon lui une motivation suffisante pour devenir joueur. Mais l'esprit vif du rouquin en faisait un gardien très qualifié. Dean Thomas se montra un excellent poursuiveur. Les autres joueurs furent plus difficiles à choisir. A 17h, la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor était formée.

Ron, fier comme un pape se ventait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était le nouveau gardien de l'équipe, testant ainsi avec brillot sa théorie sur le côté « irrésistiblement attirant » des sportifs.

L'heure du repas du soir approchait et Hermione, Ron et Harry partirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Le jeune Weasley fut félicité à grands coups de tapes dans le dos pour son entrée dans la grande équipe rouge et or.

Le bruit couru rapidement dans le réfectoire, que Drago, lui aussi capitaine, avait pris Crabbe et Goyle comme batteurs dans son équipe. Ce qui en soit était une assez mauvaise nouvelle, certes ils n'avaient aucune grâce sur un balai et leur poids leur portaient certainement préjudice en vol, mais on osait à peine imaginer la force avec laquelle ils étaient capables d'envoyer un cognard sur un adversaire. Tous les poursuiveurs des trois autres maisons avalèrent difficilement leur salive à la seule idée de se retrouver broyés entre les deux molosses pendant un match. Ils connaissaient les manières peu orthodoxes des joueurs de Serpentard et n'étaient pas dupe quant au fait que ni Crabbe ni Goyle ne se gêneraient pour user et abuser de leur force sur le terrain. La table des verts et argent tout sourire donnait des poignées de main reconnaissantes à un Drago à l'expression diabolique.

-« Il va y avoir du sport » dit une voix sadique dans la tête du blond.

Harry se tourna vers la table de ses ennemis et chercha du regard à croiser celui de Malfoy. Il ne dû  pas attendre longtemps, les yeux d'acier du jeune homme percutèrent les siens. Drago leva ses deux sourcils rapidement et arborait un sourire satisfait. Encore un de ces tic du Serpentard dont le « Survivant » avait une sainte horreur. Il fit une grimace de dégoût et se retourna l'esprit en proie à une vive réflexion. 

Dans deux jours, son équipe allait affronter sa rivale de toujours, dans deux jours, il allait pouvoir montrer qu'à défaut d'avoir l'éloquence de Malfoy, il avait l'agilité, et la vitesse sur un balai. Jamais Drago n'avait gagné contre lui, et Harry comptait bien lui faire mordre la poussière une fois de plus. Le Quidditch était à coup sûr, un terrain de victoire contre le Serpentard.

Le sorcier aux cheveux d'argent continua à fixer Harry de dos, il avait apparemment réussi son plan, le Gryffondor avait l'air de le détester tout autant qu'avant. Il n'était pas vraiment fier de lui car pour un Malfoy se faire détester était aussi facile que de dire bonjour.

Cette semaine de mutisme lui avait permis de réfléchir sur lui-même et sur ses sentiments, cela n'avait pas été d'une grande facilité puisque avant cette matinée percutante avec Harry, il ne savait même pas qu'il avait un cœur, alors examiner ses émotions n'en parlons même pas.

Cependant, il avait tout de même réussi à tirer un bilan de ces dernières jours, et une seule et unique conclusion s'était révélé au grand jour, il désirait Harry Potter. Tout d'abord, il avait trouvé ça effrayant voir même dégoûtant, mais en y réfléchissant longuement (une journée en réalité), il avait finit par trouver ça excitant, pas dans un sens sexuel, il était bien loin de ça, non, excitant dans une optique de défi. Drago avait voulu repartir de zéro avec le Gryffondor, c'était à dire à une relation de haine et de mépris, pour entamer une lente et subtile opération de séduction, dont le final serait l'abandon total de Potter. 

Il ne voulait pas s'amuser avec lui comme avec ces stupides filles qu'il avait si facilement séduite, il voulait réellement voir si le brun ressentait autre chose qu'une attirance haineuse, qui les poussaient sans cesse à s'affronter autant en mots qu'en gestes. Car Drago bien que prédateur dans l'âme s'avouait quelque sentiments plus nobles que le désir de posséder Harry, cette chaleur qu'éveillait son ennemi en lui ne pouvait être que cela, peut-être avait-il pour lui quelques…comment dit-on ?…Emois ?

Bref, Drago avait décidé d'avancé à pas de loups dans le terrain mouvant de l'amour et gardait comme seul objectif, de gagner le cœur du seul et unique Harry Potter.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait se permettre d'éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce fût et comptait poursuivre sa longue et éreintante carrière de tombeur national. De toute manière, il ne pouvait priver les femmes de sa beauté, il n'était pas cruel à ce point !

Harry avait presque réussit à éliminer de sa tête le « malheureux et détestable incident Malfoy » comme il l'appelait et passait des moments forts agréables en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, surtout en compagnie d'Hermione pour dire vrai. Le baiser secret échangé avait considérablement rapprochés les deux amis qui de temps en temps alors que la salle commune était désertée se surprenaient à réitérer ce geste interdit. Jamais ils ne sortiraient ensemble au grand jour, Ron les tuerait et les renierait à vie. Ce qui, en fait, arrangeait assez bien le garçon à la cicatrice, qui n'était vraiment pas certain de ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Il se doutait qu'il noyait ses sombres idées dans les bras réconfortant de la brune, mais après tout, il y avait-il du mal à se faire du bien ?Ce qui, à défaut d'être très gentleman, rassurait le pauvre Potter sur ses préférences sexuelles. 

De son côté, Granger rêvassait en pensant aux grands yeux verts juvéniles de Harry mais revenait rapidement sur terre lorsque deux yeux bleus pâles plissés de colère venaient brouiller sa vision enchanteresse, les yeux de Ron pour être exact. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de tromper ainsi la confiance de son ami, mais se sentait aussi hautement flattée d'attirer les foudres du rouquin pour qui elle ressentait un léger pincement lorsqu'il montrait de la jalousie à son égard. Entre Harry et Ron son cœur balançait. L'amitié filles-garçons est-ce que ça a jamais existé ?

**Merci encore de  me suivre !**


	15. Le match!

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Je n'ai eu que 6 reviews pour ce chapitre mais c'est pas grave, je poursuis quand même…**

**Lullule :**Salut libellule, toujours merci pour ta bonne humeur, ça me fait toujours plaisir de te lire.

Bisous

**Laika la louve** : Vite vite vite ! tu Disais et bien voilà une suite et loin d'être petite -p.

Bros bisous

**Mapa **: Hello ! N'hésite pas à abuser du mot BON mdr j'adore lire ça.

Je poursuis, je poursuis, voici la suite ! Bizzz

**Caroline Black** : Merci merci ! T'as raison le changement ça a du bon. D'ailleurs voici la match, ça c'est du changement. Bisouuuus

**Céline s** : Kikou miss ! Tu m'as fait rire avec ton "je jette, je jette pas", il fallait oser en tout cas, je en sais pas si je l'aurais fait.

Voici une longue suite qui je l'espère sera aussi chouette à lire que le reste. Gros poutous

**Kyzara** : Ouf tu me rassures, il n'y a pas d'erreurs. Hihihi. Le match commence ! Bisous

**Ce chapitre est celui du match de Quidditch, vous ne pourrez pas m'accuser de l'avoir fait trop court, c'est le plus long de tous jusqu'à présent. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant avoir plus de reviews la prochaine fois, en tout cas, merci aux fidèles ! Bisous**

La match !

Ce mercredi après-midi était particulier puisque le premier match de Quidditch de la saison allait se jouer, opposant les deux équipes ennemies, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Les deux capitaines en compagnie de leur équipe, faisaient un dernier débriefing des tactiques dans leur vestiaire respectif.

-Crabbe : « Gryffondor nous voilà » railla-t-il de sa voix molle et basse, en envoyant son poing dans le bras, il fallait tout de même l'avoué, musclé de Goyle. Ce dernier aurait eu la même réaction si une plume était venu le percuter, c'est-à-dire, le néant.

Vincent et Grégory, semblaient les seuls à pouvoir se comprendre, ce qui donnait en général au reste du monde l'impression que leur cerveau était perpétuellement en mode « PAUSE ».

Malfoy en désespérait souvent mais était tout de même assez heureux d'avoir ces deux là pour amis et non pour ennemis, aussi stupides étaient ils.

Drago observait fièrement sa nouvelle équipe, et riait déjà à l'idée du nombre de dégâts qu'allaient causé ces deux machines dans le camp adverse. Aucune filles ne faisaient partie de l'équipe de Serpentard, en plus d'avoir le physique et l'arrogance de son père, il en avait aussi hérité la misogynie. Le Quidditch était un sport d'hommes, et une femme n'avait rien a faire su un balai, à part pour aller faire des emplettes. 

Draco avait tout de même donné un ordre sans appel, ne pas toucher à Potter, le jeune homme était à lui. Ce qui aux oreilles des joueurs sonnait plus comme un lourd sous-entendu de vengeance personnelle plutôt que comme un soucis de préservation comme le pensait Malfoy.

Le prince des Serpentard se mis debout, permettant ainsi aux autres joueurs d'observer ce qu'était la classe. L'uniforme fait de cuir et de tissus vert et argenté lui saillait à la perfection. 

Il balaya ses coéquipiers  du regard.

-Drago : « Une seule règle, l'attaque » déclara-t-il à ses troupes justes avant de sortir. Un cri digne de Conan le Barbare accueillit ses paroles. Il fit un clin d'œil à ses deux fidèles et passa la porte en tête de file.

Dans le vestiaire ennemi, une toute autre ambiance régnait, chaque joueur dans un état d'esprit de concentration repassait dans sa tête les grandes lignes de la tactique élaboré par Harry.  Ce-dernier passa dans ses rangs afin de réconforter les quelques joueurs quelque peu stressé. Les trois poursuiveurs étaient particulièrement anxieux, Dean était le seul garçon dans ce trio et comprenait aisément la peur qui pouvait animé les deux jeunes filles. Dans moins de vingt minutes, elles allaient affronter les deux plus grandes brutes de tout Poudlard.

-Harry : « Ne vous laissez pas impressionnés par les carrures de Crabbe et Goyle, ces deux là n'ont pas grand chose dans la tête, et avec une minimum d'ingéniosité et de technique, nous passerons entre leur filet. Souvenez-vous, vous êtes légers, rapides et doués. Tout ce qu'ils ne sont pas. Lizzie, Angie, je vous ai choisit pour toutes ces raisons et j'ai une entière confiance en vous. » déclara-t-il en pressant amicalement l'épaule des demoiselles à présent plus rassurées.

-Ron : « Je ne laisserais passer aucun Serpentard à travers mes buts » dit-il la mine décidé.

Harry fit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami, il pouvait toujours compter sur Ron pour avoir la bonne humeur et la détermination.

-Harry : « On est une bonne équipe et ça c'est notre force » conclu-t-il avant de souhaiter bonne chance à chacun de ses joueurs.

Le garçon à la cicatrice avait le don de rassurer les gens qui l'entourait. Harry était toujours d'un calme olympien et dégageait une sorte d'aura de paix. De plus, ses changements physiques lui donnait un air protecteur et dans son uniforme de Quidditch, il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être né pour être leader.

Les deux équipes étaient à présent dans les airs, attendant le coup de sifflet du Professeur Bibine, qui sonnerait le début des festivités. Les gradins étaient plein à craquer, la formation intéressante des deux équipes promettait un spectacle explosif.

-Bibine : « A mon signal, jouez ! » cria-t-elle en sifflant avant de lâcher le souafle, les deux cognards et le vif d'or.

 En une fraction de seconde les joueurs se mirent en position et commencèrent la partie.

Dean attrapa rapidement le souafle et fonça au milieu des Serpentard en direction des buts adverses. Il était à peine à 2 mètres des anneaux que Crabbe lui envoya un cognard qui vint percuter son bras droit. Il émit un cri de douleur avant de lâcher le souafle, rapidement rattrapé par Jason Smith, un poursuiveur des vert et argent. Draco fit un signe de tête à Vincent en signe de contentement. Harry furieux, leva sa main en direction de ces deux batteurs, leur signalant de maintenir à distance les deux molosses. Malfoy remarqua immédiatement la nouvelle formation des Gryffondor, et sourit intérieurement, il n'en attendait pas moins de son rival.

Angie passa le souafle à Lizzie, qui, petite et menue glissa rapidement entre les joueurs de Serpentard, quelques secondes plus tard, le cliquetis familier se fit entendre. Un but avait été marqué.

-Colin : « 10 points pour Gryffondor !!! » hurla-t-il dans le micro, suivit d'une salve d'applaudissements venant des Gryffondors et de sifflements venant des Serpentard.

Colin Crivey, déjà directeur du journal de Poudlard, était devenu le nouveau commentateur des matchs de Quidditch, à sa plus grand joie. Etre encore plus proche de Harry Potter était son plus grand rêve. Ce qui d'ailleurs avait créé une polémique, Malfoy et ses compagnons avaient crié à l'injustice, cela faisait des années que des Gryffondors étaient désignés commentateurs sportifs et ils n'avaient pas vraiment protestés, mais là, mettre Colin Crivey à ce poste, un Gryffondor et qui plus est, le plus grand admirateur de Potter, c'était vraiment anormal et scandaleux. Ils voulaient un avis impartial, hors, il était évident que le petit blondinet serait en faveur de rouge et or. Albus Dumbledor avait écouté avec attention leur protestation, mais n'avait rien changé. Colin était le mieux qualifié, le jour où un Serpentard se montrerait à la hauteur de ce poste, il lui serait attribué, d'ici là, le débat était clôt.

Ron était fou de joie de ce premier but, qui, de son avis était le premier d'une longue lignée.

Harry scrutait le terrain à la recherche du précieux vif d'or qui n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Draco de son côté volait à raz du sol réagissant au moindre scintillement suspect, mais toujours aucune trace de la balle dorée.

Soudain, des cris s'élevèrent des gradins, obligeant les deux attrapeurs à relever les yeux vers le match. Angie était prise en sandwich entre Goyle et Crabbe qui la poussaient vers les piliers en bois recouverts de tapisserie qui maintenaient les tribunes. Sean Roberts et Dan Winter, les batteurs rouge et or volèrent en direction de leur coéquipière. A grands coups de battes, ils envoyèrent chacun un cognard sur les deux Serpentard, Crabbe en reçut un dans le dos ce qui le fit lâcher Angie, mais Goyle, visiblement plus alerte s'abaissa de justesse, déviant ainsi la trajectoire première de Dan.

-Colin : « Elle va se faire percuter !!! » cria-t-il. Le professeur McGonnagal dû lui mettre la main sur la bouche pour ne pas que ses commentaires injurieux ne soient entendu, malgré qu'elle même était profondément scandalisée.

Comme de juste, le cognard vint s'écraser contre le balai de la jeune femme qui s'effondra sur le sol après une longe chute. Les deux batteurs horrifiés restèrent inertes, la bouche ouverte. Ron hurla un tas d'insanités à l'encontre de ses adversaires. Goyle se contenta d'émettre un grognement de satisfaction, les joueurs Serpentards n'exprimaient aucun regret. On évacua rapidement la poursuiveuse et le match repris son cours. Harry jeta à Draco un regard des plus haineux, et vola au dessus du terrain, plus décidé que jamais à gagner ce match.

Le score était à présent de 80 à 60 en faveur des Gryffondor, et toujours aucune trace du vif. Quand soudain, une lueur dorée vint se refléter dans les lunettes de Harry, rapide comme l'éclair, il fendit l'air, le vif d'or virevoltait tranquillement aux pieds des anneaux de buts. Malfoy mis une minute à s'apercevoir du brusque changement de direction de Potter, avant de le suivre à pleine puissance. Des cris d'encouragement s'élevèrent des élèves, qui en grande majorité tenaient avec les Gryffondor, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles y compris. Bousté par ses camarades, Harry pris de l'assurance et fonça encore plus vite vers le sol qui se faisait de plus en plus proche, le bras tendu vers le précieux vif d'or. 

Au dernier moment, la sphère dorée disparu pour réapparaître à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui. De justesse, il stoppa sa lancée et fit demi-tour à la poursuite de la victoire. Mais, Potter ne sachant pas que Malfoy le suivait de très prêt vit arrivé à toute allure un Draco aux yeux écarquillés. Un nouveau cri de surprise envahit le terrain, mais c'était sans compter sur l'habilité de Harry qui évita à un millimètre près, le choc fatal. Potter poussa un « ouf » de soulagement et jeta une fois de plus un regard noir à son ennemi. Il commençait son ascension vers le haut du terrain, quand il vit passer à côté de lui une silhouette en cape rouge, suivit d'un bruit sourd. Harry chercha du regard Ron qui lui articula un « SEAN ». Il venait de perdre un de ses deux batteurs.

-Colin : « C'est un véritable scandale !! Mais que fait l'arbitre !?!!! » hurla-t-il à plein poumons, et pour une fois, ses prières furent exhaussés, un penalty fut accordé à Gryffondor, pour coups injustifiés de la part de Vincent Crabbe. Ce dernier avait voulu se venger du cognard qu'il avait reçu et avait « malencontreusement » fait tourner sa batte un peu trop prêt du visage de Roberts.

Dean , très en colère fut désigné pour procéder au penalty, et mis un but supplémentaire.

-Colin : « 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor !! Ce qui donne un score de 90 à 60 en faveur de l'équipe de Harry Potter ! » cria-t-il, ne cachant pas sa préférence.

Draco assez amusé par les dégâts des ses deux batteurs, fit un clin d'œil à Crabbe et cria à ses poursuiveurs de s'activer. Le trio de poursuiveurs avança en direction de Ron, William Baker et Jason Smith entouraient Mike Norton qui venait de prendre le souaffle. Les deux joueurs extérieur, ayant pour rôle d'éloigner toute personne qui aurait la mauvaise idée de s'approcher de Mike. Norton lança de toutes ses forces le souaffle à travers le but central que couvrait le rouquin, la balle de cuir atteignit d'abord le crâne  de Weasley avant de marquer un but.

-Colin : « 10 points pour Serpentard » annonça froidement le journaliste en herbe.

Harry vola rapidement en direction de son meilleur ami qui se tenait la tête.

-Harry : « Ron !! Tu vas bien ?? »

-Ron : « A ton avis ? » grogna-t-il en jetant un regard venimeux au trio infernal.

-Harry : « Tu veux que je demande un arrêt de jeu ? »

-Ron : « Plutôt mourir ! Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça ces rats! » cracha-t-il avant de faire signe à Potter de s'éloigner pour reprendre la partie.

Draco collait à présent Harry comme son ombre. Potter tournait à gauche, Malfoy faisait pareil, il montait en pic, le Serpentard prenait la même direction.

-Harry : « Rhoooo mais cesse de me suivre comme ça Malfoy !!! » hurla-t-il à son ennemi.

-Draco : « Ne rêve pas Potter, je suis parfaitement les règles du jeu. De plus j'aime assez ta compagnie » ajouta-t-il un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

Les nerfs déjà à mis à rude épreuve, Harry poussa un cri d'exaspération et donna un coup de pied dans le balai de Malfoy, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre au beau blond. Le Gryffondor étonné par sa propre réaction retint le balai de Draco pour lui éviter la chute. Malfoy lui fit un clin d'œil charmant et partit en sens inverse, laissant enfin de l'air à Harry. Potter se mit une claque intérieur, il avait encore agit bêtement, il aurait du laisser tomber ce garçon arrogant et le regarder s'écraser comme ses pauvres coéquipiers, mais il savait qu'il était bien trop loyal pour tomber aussi bas qu'un Serpentard.

Draco était assez satisfait de la réaction de Harry, il ne le laissait pas si indifférent que ça.

La partie durait depuis plus d'une heure et demi, et le vif d'or n'avait toujours pas été attrapé. Les joueurs fatiguaient et les spectateurs commençaient à grelotter sous le vent qui rugissait de plus en plus. 

Un éclair vint déchirer le ciel, et bientôt une trombe d'eau s'abattue sur le terrain. Le ciel assombri diminuait la vision des joueurs et rendait le jeu encore plus difficile. 

Dean avait réussi à arracher le souaffle des mains de William et volait à toute allure vers les buts des verts et argents. Draco voyant le temps se dégrader et le Gryffondor, sur le point de mettre un but supplémentaire avait peur que la partie soit arrêté à cause de la météo et donc de voir son équipe perdre. Il indiqua à Crabbe et Goyle de s'occuper de Thomas et à ses poursuiveurs de leur faire gagner des points. Harry vit Malfoy donner des indications à ses deux chiens de garde et compris immédiatement ce qui attendait son coéquipier. Il pris un maximum de puissance et tenta d'atteindre avant Crabbe et Goyle son ami pour le prévenir. Potter voyant qu'il n y arriverait pas, cria de toute ses forces, mais le vent engloutit ses paroles, il ne put qu'assister impuissant à l'attaque sauvage des Serpentard, qui passèrent à toute vitesse devant Dean, lui faisant perdre sa stabilité. Goyle fit demi-tour, et se mit à hauteur du Gryffondor, il appuya sur l'avant du balai. Crabbe se chargeant de soulever l'arrière. La pluie battante ne permis pas de voir la scène aux supporters, mais juste de voir Dean piquer du nez et venir s'écraser dans le sable devenu boueux. Draco passa à hauteur de Harry et leva trois doigts avant de les abaisser. Harry compris immédiatement le message. Malfoy était fier d'avoir mis au tapis trois de ses joueurs. S'en était trop, il lui tourna le dos, scruta comme il le put l'ensemble du terrain (merci à Hermione pour le sort de visibilité), et distingua assez nettement le vif d'or, unique source  lumineuse dans ce furieux orage.

-Colin : « Il semblerait que Harry ait repérer le vif d'or ! Il fonce à présent en direction des gradins ! Il y est presque !! » hurla-t-il surexcité.

Draco tenta de le rattraper mais il savait qu'il était trop tard.

-Colin : « HARRY A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !!!! VICTOIRE DE GRYFFONDOR !!! »

La foule applaudit furieusement. Hermione qui avait regardé le match d'un œil inquiet, put enfin crier sa joie.

Les Serpentard énervés, atterrirent rapidement et disparurent dans leur vestiaire.

**Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Je ne suis pas une pro en Quidditch et j'aimerais savoir si c'était assez réaliste.**

**Bizzzzz et comme on dit REVIEWS !!!**


	16. L'après match

**Salut à tous, j'ai du retard encore…**

**Réponses au reviews !**

**Ansuku :**Je te rassure, je te pardonne pour ne pas avoir laissé de message sur l'autre chapitre, j'ai été un peu déçue, mais tu es là et c'est le principal !

En tout cas je suis vachement contente que le match t'aie plus, j'ai vrmt eu peur de ne pas être crédible, j'y connais pas grand chose en Quidditch.

Comment va ton ordi ? Il ne t'a plus fait de mauvaises blagues j'espère. Je connais ça et c'est tjrs la panique.

J'espère avoir un petit mot de toi. Gros bisous !

**Céline s.** :Salut toi ! Tu as eu de bon résultats a tes interros de math et français ? lol

Contente d'avoir pu te remonter le moral avec ma fic, ca fait plaisir.

Voici la suite. Bisous bisous !

**Célinette** : Kikou linette, Tout arrive comme tu dis. Ne crie pas déjà au scandale pour Harry et Herm, ce n'est pas du sérieux tu t'en doutes, Ron prendra son importance dans la suite. Et ce cher Dray bien sur ! Il en a mis du temps mdr. Tu l'aurais lâché notre blondinet toi ? Vilaine !! 

J'espère que tu es reposé mnt, on sait tous que les vacances ca fatigue plus qu'autre chose.

BISOUS

**Lullule** : Hello libellule ! Je suis avec toi! Vive Harry ! Vive Dray ! hihi.

Bizouille

**Virginie 1** :Merci pour les critiques, autant positives que négatives, les deux sont les bienvenus. Ravie que tu lises ma fic, et je comprend tout à fait que tu puisses trouver ça long, j'ai l'art de trop décrire, ce qui fait que après 15 chap on n est que en octobre alors tu imagines bien que si qlqch de sérieux se passe déjà, ca va vite devenir prévisible et je n'aime pas ça. Je peux néanmoins te promettre plus de rapprochement dans les chap suivants. Biz et encore merci. A bientôt.

**Hanna **: Toujours brêve et claire ! Merci de me rester fidèle.BISOU

**Mapa** : Salut ! Alors comme ça tu es babysitter ? Ca c'est bien passé la dernière fois ?

Merci pour ta review je suis contente que le match t'aie plus. Poutous !

**Kyzara** :Laisse moi te dire que j'ai été flattée par ta review. Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais peur qu'on voit que je n'y connais pas grand chose en sport sorcier, ni en sport tout court, et que le match soit gâché. Mais quand je te lis, ca me rassure bcp. Grazie mille !Au plaisir de te lire. BISOUUUS

**Caroline Black** : AH Caro ! Ravie de t'avoir donné un peu goût au Quidditch, c'est pas que j'en raffole bcp non plus. Tes confrontations arrivent ! Kiss

**Clau** : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice ! Et un grand merci pour tous ces compliments. Je suis flattée que tu aimes mon travaille, ça me conforte dans ma passion de l'écriture. Je poste aussi souvent qu'il me l'est permis et c'est un + si ça vous plaît. Bisous bisous et repasse vite par ici !.

**Enyo85** : Merci pour le « superbe match » c'est gentil ! Voici la suite. Gros bisous

**Alfa** : Hellooo la folle !! Tu t'es encore bien lâchée dans les chapitres ! hahaha. Un régal à lire surtt le « Allez vous cachez bandes de ramassis d'excréments de chauve-souris et de bave de crapaud attrapé à la pleine lune en train de copuler avec leur amie ! ». Pauvres Serpentards ! lol. Je vois que tu es prête à me faire un procès à propos des ptits bisous de Harry et Herm. T'inquiète, notre héros se sent légèrement paumé et comme tu l'as dit Ron va surement arranger tout ça, brave Weasley…

Au fait, c'est sympa de même me lire au lycée malgré les ordi pourris -)

Au prochain chapitre ! Kisssss

**Merci pour les reviews qui ont été plus nombreuses, ca m'a fait plaisir.**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas super long, mais j'ai du couper, pcq mnt arrive une soirée un peu mouvementée que, pour des raisons de facilité j'ai du couper en plusieurs parties.**

**Bonne lecture !**

L'après match

Harry fut chaleureusement congratulé par ses coéquipiers, ils n'étaient plus que quatre mais avaient tout de même réussi à garder une tête d'avance.

-Harry : « Je suis extrêmement fier de vous ! » leur dit-il très sincèrement.

Ron avança vers Harry et se mit à tituber en se tenant la tête. Une seconde après, il était allongé dans la boue, le regard lointain.

Hermione qui jouait des coudes pour atteindre ses amis, poussa un cri quand elle vit Ron à moitié inconscient.

-Herm : « Mais que s'est-il passé ?! »

-Harry : « Il a reçu un souaffle en pleine tête tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il n'en ressent le choc que maintenant, tu le connais, il est bien trop têtu pour abandonné » expliqua-t-il.

-Ron : « Je t'entend tu sais » grogna-t-il faiblement.

Harry lui sourit et Hermione l'enlaça.

-Herm : « Tu es trop bête ! » lui lança-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Madame Pomfresh, arriva rapidement et mis Ron sur un brancard flottant.

-Pompom : « Vous essayez de recréer une équipe dans mon infirmerie ou quoi ? » demanda-t-elle mi-amusée mi-irritée. Elle s'éloigna rapidement.

-Herm : « Va te changer tu es tout trempé, je m'occupe de Ron d'accord ? » lui suggéra-t-elle le regard doux.

Il la prit rapidement dans ses bras et couru se mettre à l'abris. Il prendrait des nouvelles de ses joueurs un peu plus tard.

Harry avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il n'avait pas voulu se rendre dans les vestiaires, la seule chose dont il avait envie était d'une douche brûlante. Ils avaient volés des heures, mais il devait avoué qu'il s'en sortait pas mal par rapport à ses coéquipiers qui n'avaient pas été épargné. Il se demandait bien pourquoi aucun Serpentard ne s'était attaqué à lui, Draco avait clairement donné des ordres d'attaque à son équipe mais lui même n'avait pas reçu le moindre coup.

-« Peut-être que Malfoy a…. » se dit-il avant de s'ordonner d'arrêter de penser à ce fils de riche totalement insensible au devenir des autres.

Draco comptait se rendre dans la « chambre Malfoy » où il espérait échapper d'une part à Pansy et de l'autre aux Serpentard mauvais joueurs qui ne se lasseraient pas d'insulter les Gryffondor. Il leur ferait l'honneur de sa présence après le dîner, pas avant.  Il montait les nombreuses marches de l'école quand il entendit des pas derrières lui. Il fit volte-face pour voir qui était-ce, à cette heure-ci, tout le monde était à la Grande Salle entrain de souper.

-Draco : « Potter ! Tiens donc » s'étonna-t-il.

Harry poursuivit sa route, il le bouscula légèrement pour passer et s'arrêta en haut des marches.

-Harry : «Un conseil Malfoy ne m'adresse pas la parole » balança-t-il le visage sévère. 

Draco monta rapidement les marches qui les séparaient et vint se poster en face du Gryffondor.

-Draco : « Il me semble ne rien avoir ajouter, pas de quoi t'énerver Potter. » dit-il calmement.

-Harry : « Pas de quoi m'énerver ? Et le fait que tu aies envoyé la moitié de mon équipe à l'infirmerie, ça non plus, « Pas de quoi t'énerver Potter » » termina-t-il en imitant brillamment la voix traînante de Malfoy.

Draco le fixa d'abord ahuri avant de partir dans un rire amusé. Harry totalement abasourdi par la réaction plus qu'inattendue du jeune homme, resta muet l'air un peu bête.

-Draco : « C'était très bien Potter, vraiment » dit-il toujours secoué par une léger rire.

Voir Draco Malfoy dégoulinant de pluie entrain de rire sincèrement avec Harry Potter avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

-Harry : « Ce n'était pas le but » répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air toujours aussi fâché qu'avant.

-Draco : « Ouh pardon de rire Ooooh grand Potter » dit-il en se prosternant devant lui.

Harry roula des yeux, Draco avait visiblement décidé de tout tourner en dérision.

-Harry : « J'ai autre chose à faire, je te laisse » annonça-t-il l'air un peu moins renfrogné.

Draco s'appuya dos à la pierre et regarda Harry s'éloigner d'un pas viril. Décidément ce garçon cachait bien des facettes.

Harry à présent assez loin de son meilleur ennemi, souriait largement, il s'était retenu jusqu'alors, mais avait sincèrement trouvé Draco amusant, et de plus voir le Serpentard rire de bon cœur avait été un choc, s'était probablement la première fois en six ans, qu'il ne percevait aucune once de moquerie dans sa voix. Le Gryffondor avait aimé voir rire Malfoy de son imitation, le jeune homme avait vraiment un visage avenant quand il se laissait aller. Autant dire, presque jamais. Harry poussa un soupir avant de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame en rose et de disparaître dans l'entrée de son dortoir.

Draco marchait de son pas lent et souple en direction de la tour Est. Il savait qu'il avait gagné un infime bout de terrain avec Potter, et en avait éprouvé un sentiment proche du bonheur. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il avait sentit que le Gryffondor s'était  quelque peu « lâché » en sa présence. Lui même s'était sentit différent à son contact, il avait rit, pas rit de son rire hautain et méprisant, non, rit « pour de vrai », il avait alors sentit tous ses traits se relâcher, ça avait été une sensation agréable. Le visage souriant, il entra dans la pièce où un bon feu l'attendait.

Harry s'apprêtait à se rendre dans la salle de bain quand Seamus l'interpella.

-Seamus : « Hé Harry ! Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il.

-Harry : « Bien bien Seamus, merci, tu m'excuses, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche » dit-il en montra l'état de ses vêtements.

-Seamus : « Oui bien sur, j'ai juste une chose à te demander. Rassures moi, tu vas faire quelque chose pour Malfoy ? »

Harry blêmit, mais de quoi son ami voulait-il parler ?

-Harry : « J'ai peur de ne pas saisir »

-Seamus : « Bein pour le match !! Il a envoyé ses deux monstres sur chacun de tes joueurs ! Il a encore lâchement triché, il faut se venger ! » lui expliqua-t-il en levant les mains au ciel comme si c'était d'une évidence rare.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, c'était vrai, il n'avait rien fait quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Il s'était retrouvé seul avec Malfoy, il aurait très bien pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais au lieu de ça, il l'avait fait rire. Un sourire furtif passa sur son visage.

-Seamus : « J'ai été voir Ron, il va mieux » annonça-t-il.

Harry perdit rapidement son air rêveur, son meilleur ami avait été touché par la brutalité des Serpentard, tout ça par la faute de Draco Malfoy. Il avait des comptes à régler.

Il fit un bref signe à Seamus et repartit en direction de la sortie, le blond se trouvait probablement dans la fameuse chambre de la tour Est, il l'avait vu monter.

**La suite, très vite !**

**BISOUS**


	17. La chambre Malfoypartie1

**Petit message personnel : **Tout d'abord bonjour à tous. J'ai quelques chose à faire passer, je reçois pas mal de reviews où on me reproche, soit la longueur des suites, soit la lenteur de l'action, soit mes idées tout simplement. Ca ne me pose pas de problème en soit, dans le sens où si j'écris je m'attend des critiques autant positives que négatives. Seulement c'est mon rythme, j'écris à la vitesse où je peux, j'écris ce que j'ai envie d'écrire et si certains trouvent que mon histoire est beaucoup trop lente et bien c'est dommage car je ne compte pas changer mon style. C'est comme ça que j'envisage mon histoire et pas autrement, je n'aime pas les histoires d'amour qui finissent pas des embrassades passionnées après deux pages, et quitte à paraître d'un ennui mortel je continuerais en ce sens. La rencontre viendra, les sentiments forts aussi je puis vous l'assurer. Je suis un peu comme Harry et Draco dans la vie, je suis assez complexe en amour et il me faut bcp de temps pour me décider à m'avouer mes sentiments d'une part et à faire le premier pas d'autre part.

Je peux au moins vous jurer que j'aime par dessus tout écrire cette fiction, chaque passage est une partie de moi que j'aime partager avec vous. Je suis toujours très heureuse de recevoir vos reviews et j'espère que le rythme ne diminuera pas.

Pardonnez moi si je parais désagréable mais mes fortes migraines reviennent et je suis un véritable zombie en ce moment, j'essaye néanmoins de maintenir un rythme de croisière respectable.

Continuez à m'écrire et n'hésitez pas à émettre vos critiques, je les lis chacune avec le même intêret.

Je voulais juste vous expliquer quelques détails.

Merci de m'avoir accorder du temps.****

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Alfa : **Hihihihi toujours aussi délurés tes messages ! Tu es vraiment courageuse de lire ma fic sur des ordinateurs d'avant guerre, alalala vive le budget de l'Education Nationale !

Que va faire Harry à Draco ? Hummm…peut-être tout, peut-être rien.

Au fait j'ai un message de Harry pour toi, la prochaine fois que tu le mattes encore sous la douche, il t'Avada Kedavreras ( conjugaison bonjour) sur place. En même temps je te comprend, j'ai eu l'occasion  de voir Dray en petite tenue Mamma Mia ! C'est tentant tout ça.

Mon dieu ! Je commence à délirer comme toi ! Mdr. A bientôt ma belle. Kiss

**Hanna** : Pfff ce satané Irlandais de Seamus ! Toujours là où on ne l'attend pas, mais peut-être que grâce à lui, une chose arrivera…Mystère ! Bisous

**Ansuku** : Le retour de la sadique lol Il y aura du sang, mais peut-être pas sous la forme que l'on pourrait attendre. 

Toi aussi tu détestes ta prof d'histoire ! Bienvenue au club, ma prof d'Histoire de l'Education ( on se demande ce qu'elle vient faire en fac de psycho) m'a déjà recaler 2fois ! C'est une toute petite blonde hyper snob qui te fait bien comprendre qu'elle se sent supérieur à toi. Pfff

Bref, après cet intermède haineux je te souhaite un bon w-e, moi j'en ai un de 4 jours ! Et vi, vive la Belgique on fait le pont! Bisous et a bientôt

**Lullule** : Hello libellule! Draco se fout de la gueule de Harry? Tu crois ? Ah ca on verra.

Je pense quoi de qlq qui te regarde en même temps que toi ?  ET bien suivant la nature du regard (mauvais, gêné, doux, fuyant…), je pourrais penser que j'intéresse la personne( si c'est un garçon) ou encore que cette personne pense du mal de moi ou qu'elle a envie de me parler. C'est une drôle de question…si tu as plus de détails envoie moi un mail ! Bisous

**Célinette** : Salut ! Oui le chapitre étais assez court, mais je ne pouvais pas couper autrement, j'ai trop écrit en longueur alors du coup je dois sacrifier des parties. 

Je suis forte d'avoir fait rire Draco hein ! J'en suis pas peu fière mdr, et comme tu dis il doit être très charmant quand il est naturel. La petite visite de Harry débute, ca promet comme tu dis.

J'ai lu que tu étais malade, avec une voix de « Robert » hahaha ,je vois le genre.

Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement, prend soin de toi. Gros bisous

**Diane 23** : Une nouvelle ? Tu n'aime pas les reviews ? Dommage, ça aurait été sympa de te lire avant. Merci pour tes commentaires, et surtout de lire ma fic. C'est lent, c'est lent, je sais mais il faut être patient dans la vie -p Bisous

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Joli pseudo ! Pour commencer bienvenue ! Tu devrais me laisser un message plus souvent, ça me ferait plaisir. Merci de me suivre ! Bisous

**Ali_chan** : Salut, je tourne en rond ? Je ne trouve pas, j'ai pas l'impression de me répéter, mais je peux comprendre ton impatience, j'y vais à petits pas. On verra si ce chapitre te plaira. Bisou

**Mapa** : Hello miss ! T'as ps le coup de main avec les enfants? T'es courageuse alors, pcq les enfants on les aime ou on les aime pas, et si c'est le dernier cas, bonjour la galère mdr. Merci pour le message. Bizzzzzzz

**Laika la Louve** : Salut jolie louve, Tu penses qu'il va y avoir de la bataille ? Possible…mais je ne suis pas sure… bisous !

**Enyo85** : Bijour ! C'est gentil de tjrs me remonter le moral avec tes ptits mots.  Toi aussi tu penses qu'il y aura une baston ? Lis vite la suite alors ! Gros bisous

**Bonne lecture !**

La chambre Malfoy :partie 1

Très vite Harry atteignit le couloir faiblement éclairé où il s'était caché quelques semaines plutôt.

Il tenta de se souvenir de la porte et frappa à celle qui paraissait la moins sale.

Draco, sous la douche, se délectait de la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait le long de son corps engourdi. Il se rinçait les cheveux, quand il entendit des coups venant de la porte.

Le Gryffondor en avait assez de frapper contre le bois rugueux et décida d'employer les grands moyens.

-Harry : « MALFOY !!! » cria-t-il à travers la porte.

Draco sursauta, on venait de crier son nom, mais qui pouvait savoir qu'il se trouvait là ? Il s'enveloppa rapidement d'une serviette vert bouteille et sortit de la chaleur de la salle de bain.

Potter tapait du pied, ce Serpentard faisait exprès de l'ignorer ou quoi ? Il sortit sa baguette.

-Harry : « ALHO… »

Draco ouvrit la porte à l'instant même.

-Draco : « Potter !?!! Mais qu'est-ce que ??? » demanda-t-il en fixant son regard sur la baguette pointé sur lui à présent.

-Harry : « Ah quand même tu daignes répondre ! » s'emporta-t-il.

-Draco : « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?! J'étais entrain de me doucher. »

Harry qui était dans son élan n'avait pas remarqué que le beau blond était torse nu.

-Harry : « Je…je » commença-t-il assez perturbé.

Draco jeta un regard dans le couloir avant d'attraper Harry par la cape et de le faire entrer dans la chambre.

-Draco : « On va se faire repérer avec tes conneries » dit-il en refermant la porte.

Harry remis sa cape en place et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus cristal du jeune homme.

Draco fit un sourire en coin et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Draco : « Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

-Harry : « J'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

-Draco : « Ah ? Et bien je t'écoute, au point où on en est, je peux bien t'accorder quelques minutes. » répondit-il toujours sur le même ton.

Harry s'avança vers le Serpentard et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui.

-Harry : « Toi et tes imbéciles de coéquipiers avez envoyés au tapis presque quatre de mes joueurs et… » commença-t-il mais il fut couper par son rival.

-Draco : « On a déjà eut cette conversation Potter »

Le sorcier prodigue hésita un instant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Harry : « Pourquoi m'avoir épargné ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Draco qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question se leva et s'approcha très doucement de Potter. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, attendant juste la suite des évènements. 

Le tombeur de Poudlard fit le tour de Harry et stoppa lorsque le Gryffondor fût dos à lui. Il approcha ses mains des épaules du « Survivant » et les ramena autour du cou du garçon. Harry tressaillit mais ne fit pas un geste de recul. Malfoy enleva l'attache qui retenait la cape du jeune homme et la fit glisser sur le sol. Il la prit et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Harry se tourna face à lui, les yeux pleins de questions.

-Draco : « Tu dégoulines d'eau, tu allais tacher le parquet » expliqua-t-il les yeux rieurs.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mains aucun son n'en sortit.

-Draco : « Et maintenant je vais répondre à ta question. J'ai en effet demandé qu'on ne te touche pas, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on t'abîme. » répondit-il naturellement.

-Harry : « Oui mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Ce match aurait été une très bonne occasion de me rendre tous les coups que je t'ai donné. »

-Draco : « Si tu te souviens bien Potter, c'est toujours toi qui as frappé en premier, je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi volontairement, je n'allais pas commencer aujourd'hui. » 

Le Gryffondor resta bouche bée, il n'avait pas tord, c'était lui qui s'était toujours jeté comme un forçonné sur le Serpentard. En même temps, il l'énervait tellement que parfois la brutalité était le seul moyen de le faire taire. Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse claire à sa question.

-Harry : « Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas qu'on me touche ? » insista-t-il.

-Draco : « Parce que si j'ai quelque chose à régler, je préfère le faire moi même, en privé. » répondit-il.

Potter sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine, c'était une explication très crédible et typique de Malfoy.

-Draco : « Ca te va ?Maintenant dehors Potter » dit-il en reprenant son expression froide.

Harry en eut des frissons, comment ce garçon arrivait-il à paraître presque humain à certains moments et redevenir aussi impassible qu'une statue deux secondes plus tard ? Sans jeter le moindre regard au Serpentard il décida de partir.

-Draco : « Potter ! » appela-t-il.

Harry se retourna à contre cœur.

-Harry : « QUOI ? » cracha-t-il.

-Draco : « Et toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu retenu pendant le match ? »  demanda-t-il.

-Harry : « Hein ? »

-Draco : « Tu aurais pu me faire tomber sans que personne ne te vois, mais tu n'as rien fait. » poursuivit-il.

Harry retira sa main de la poignée de porte, et s'approcha un peu de lui.

-Harry : « Je ne sais pas trop, j'imagine que c'est parce que je suis un Gryffondor » dit-il un sourire en coin. Malfoy le lui rendit.

-Draco : « Probablement oui, tu es bien trop gentil Potter, fais attention » dit-il avec son regard de loup.

-Harry : « Et toi ton assurance te perdras. »

-Draco : « Erreur, mon assurance TE perdra » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Harry le dévisagea, ses cheveux mouillés retombaient par-ci par-là devant ses yeux, lui donnant un air un peu mystérieux et terriblement sexy. Il avait un torse d'un blanc laiteux et des muscles parfaitement dessinés, la taille fine entouré d'une serviette, cachant ce que Harry présumait être bien fait. Il rougit violemment à cette pensée.

Malfoy qui était accoudé au mur, pencha la tête pour mieux observer l'expression gêné du brun.

-Draco : « C'est moi qui te met dans un état pareil ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde.

-Harry : « Je…euh nan, j'ai froid, oui c'est ça je suis trempé et je meurs de froid. » balbutia-t-il.

Draco indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la salle de bain.

-Draco : « Je te la laisse » proposa-t-il.

Harry s'apprêtait déjà à refuser, mais la voix de la raison lui rappela qu'il n'avait nullement envie de croiser un des ses camarades de chambre, et que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cet endroit devait être à cet instant le plus tranquille de tout Poudlard.

Malfoy vit le changement d'expression du Gryffondor et n'attendit pas la réponse, il lui le pria de le suivre.

-Draco : « Alors ici tu as les savons, les sels de bain, les shampoings et là une serviette et un peignoire » lui indiqua-t-il d'un ton très solennel.

-Harry : « Merci Malfoy »

-Draco: « Bonne douche Potter » dit-il d'une voix volontairement lascive.

La réaction du garçon à la cicatrice ne se fit pas attendre, il devint pivoine.

Le beau blond lui fit un clin d'œil et referma la porte derrière lui.

Draco s'assit sur le lit, il devait réfléchir. Harry Potter, la personne qu'il convoitait tant était dans sa salle de bain, en toute logique nu. Le Serpentard sentit une chaleur monter du bas de son ventre. Il devait à tout prix fixer son attention sur autre chose que l'anatomie du Gryffondor.

-« Bon, restons calme, il faut absolument être droit sur ce coup là » se sermonna-t-il.

Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, Harry lui avait montrer une marque de confiance en acceptant de se laver ici, la moindre parole déplacé, le moindre geste mal interprété pouvait ruiner toutes ses chances.

Harry était resté un moment assis sur le bord de la baignoire, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il hésitait à se déshabiller, comme si quelqu'un, ou plutôt Malfoy risquait de surgir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il secoua la tête et se décida enfin à se dévêtir. Cette pièce était vraiment belle, entièrement blanche et lumineuse, elle contrastait avec l'aspect ancien de la chambre.

Enfin dans la douche, il actionna le jet dos et mis sa tête en dessous, ciel que ça faisait du bien !

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda une voix dans sa tête.

Harry releva soudainement la tête. C'était une très bonne question, que faisait-il là entrain de se savonner à quelques mètres de Malfoy ? Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse mais il était sûr d'une chose, il ne ressentait aucune appréhension. Bien sûr il n'avait aucune confiance en Draco, mais il s'était montré très « gentil homme » avec lui et savait en être reconnaissant. Il allait terminer sa douche, les questions trouveraient des réponses plus tard.

**La suite dès que possible.**

**Reviews please ****J******


	18. La chambre Malfoypartie2

Dimanche je n'ai vrmt pas su poster, ma sœur a travaillé de nuit à un spectacle et elle a dormi toute la journée et puis mon cher petit ami qui me mène la vie dure, bref je vous prie de m'excuser.

Réponses aux reviews ! 

**Alfa** : Hello la barge ! Alors comme ça Draco t'as amoché ? Dur… Mais bon Harry n'est pas content que tu te mêle de sa vie, et comme il cafarde tout à Malfoy, t'es male barre…

En plus Potter a l'art de tout « psychotiser » alors du coup ça donne des prise de tête interminables ! Mais fais gaffe quand même je les ai vu comploter contre toi. (la folie me gagne ! mdrr)

Je te remercie de me soutenir dans mon combat contre les reviewers perpétuellement insatisfaits, on est pas des bêtes !! Au fait elles portent sur quoi tes fics ? je vais aller faire un tour.

Ton lycée a l'air vachement équipé lol je vois que les grosses têtes sont favorisées, pour changer ! A l'université on a une salle d'ordinateurs ouverte à tous et un labo d'informatique genre avec codes et tout et tout, bref si t'es pas James Bond, tu passes pas, donc j'y vais jamais !

J'arrête de parler, je te fais un poutous et pour mes migraines ça va un peu mieux j'ai eu un médicament genre surpuissant et ma tête est soulagée -p

**Saael** : Courageuse revieweuse que tu es ! 4 chapitres d'un coup, c'est tout à ton honneur. J'ai vu que tu voulais prendre Draco dans tes bras, je te préviens direct, pas touche ! ptdr il est à moi le blondinet. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout de ne pas avoir pu être la plutôt, prend ton temps, l'important c'est que j'ai un message de toi de temps en temps. Je ne voudrais pas perdre une revieweuse professionnelle. Merci de comprendre l'évolution des sentiments de nos deux héros, et comme tu le dis, ca se passe comme ça dans la vie. Au fait, je fais bcp de fautes d'orthographes dans la fic ?? Bisous et merci pour l'encouragement.

**Ansuku** : Ouaiiis ! Merci compatriote d'être de mon côté, t'as vu toutes ces rouspeteurs !

Je suis contente que tu apprécies le rythme que je donne aux sentiments, de la part d'un super auteur comme toi, c'est important. 

Oui la fac de psycho c'est chouette, en tout cas interessant malgré le travail de la mort qui est demandé, tu lis un nombre record de livres et d'articles en une année ptdr. Tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ? 

Je te fais un gros bisous et j'espère que ton lundi s'est bien passé. Gros poutous.

**Célinette** : kikou ! Ne prend surtout pas mon coup de gueule pour toi, tu es toute gentille toi. Je prend ton empressement pour un compliment ! Draco en serviette, je bave aussi et plus ptdr. Harry est lent à la détente hein, quoi que si j'avais les nerfs je suis pas sûre que je ferais attention si le pape était en culotte. Toutes tes questions trouveront réponses dans cette suite -)

Soigne toi bien et bonjour à Gérard et Robert de ma part ! Bisous…euh de loin hihihi

**Lullule** : Salut libellule ! Je te remercie de m'avoir soutenu dans mon petit message personnel, je savais que en tant qu'auteur tu saurais de quoi je parle. ET comme je l'ai déjà dit Draco est à moi ! non mais ! mdr.

J'ai été ravie d'avoir pu t'apporter mon aide pour ton problème, c'était quand même mieux par mail que ici. Tu me tiens au courant ? Et ta vie n'est pas pathétique ok ? on a tous des moments de doutes. Je te fais un gros bisou et à bientôt, bonne continuation aussi pour tes fics.

**Imoen** : Pour commencer, merci de me lire et contente que tu te sois décidé à m'écrire, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Toutes tes remarques m'ont bcp touché, c'est tjrs agréable de voir des personnes qui apprécient mon travail, je fais du mieux que je peux pour respecter les caractères de chacun, pcq on a vite faire dans ce genre de fic e faire de Draco un garçon mielleux et plus du tout Malfoy, on peut être amoureux et rester odieux mdr. 

Comme tu écris aussi je te souhaite aussi plein d'inspiration et de lecteurs. C'est pas tjrs facile d'écrire mais quand on aime ça ! Bisou bisou et repasse dans le coin ok ?

**Clau** : Hello ! Aaaah, ta review m'a encore gonflé l'orgueil ptdr je rigole mais c'est vrai que quand tu dis que ce que j'écris est très bon, ça me booste pour la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce qui suit. Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

**Laika la louve** : Kikou ! et non il n'y a pas eu de bataille, il faudrait être un monstre pour vouloir abimer la joli minois de Draco ! lol Nan Harry a juste réfléchis avec autre chose que sa tête pour une fois. Voilà la suite ! Bisouuuus

**Diane23** : Salut toi. Magnifique, adorable, merveilleux ? Tout ça pour mon chapitre ? Merci pour lui ! Ne t'excuse pas pour ton dernier message tu étais totalement dans ton droit. Si je comprend bien ton fonctionnement, si je n'ai pas de review de toi au prochain chapitre, c'est qu'il était nul, c'est ça ? Hum interessant… -)

Bisous a toi , à très bientôt j'espère et merci de penser à ma santé.

**Kyzara** : Contente que ca devienne de + en + interessant et surtt qu'il n'y ait aucune critique. Mais si tu en as n'hésite pas. Biz

**Caroline Black** : Hello caro ! Mon petit mot a marqué les gens on dirait, mais c'est juste que ces temps-ci j'ai pas trop la forme alors de lire sans cesse les même reproche ça m'a gonflé. J'ai déjà réclamé des suites dans les fic que je lis mais y'a une manière. 

Voilà ce qui sa passe après la douche de ce cher Harry, c'est pas trop ce qu'on croit, mais c'est marrant lol  A+++ miss bisou

**Dstine** : Bonjour mzelle ! Alors comme ça tu as lu ma fic d'un seul coup ! Quel courage, et surtout merci bcp. La suite est arrivée, bonne lecture. Bisou

**Disturbed Angel** : Kikou jolie fleur. Toi aussi tu as tout lu en une seule fois ? Dis donc ! Je te remercie pour ton message. Bisous bisous

**Merci à vous tous de m'avoir écrit.**

**Bonne lecture.**

La chambre Malfoy : partie 2 

Draco était entrain d'enfiler un boxer quand un choc ce fit entendre en provenance de la salle de bain, comme un bruit sourd de chute plus exactement. Il se leva d'un bond et atteignit rapidement la salle de bain. 

-Draco : « POTTER ?! Ca va ??! » demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Le silence lui répondit, il frappa assez fort à la porte au cas où il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Malgré sa maîtrise de lui-même habituelle, il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui.

-« Ce nigaud ne serait quand même pas tombé ? » se demanda-t-il.

Il sortit sa baguette jeta un « Alohomora » sur la porte et entra. Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, Harry était allongé sur le sol, une coulée de sang provenant de sa tête, souillait le carrelage blanc.

Il se mit à genoux et tenta de réveiller le Gryffondor.

-Draco : « Potter ? Tu m'entends ? » tenta-t-il, il n'osait pas le toucher de peur d'agraver la situation.

Néanmoins, il prit la main de Harry et la pressa légèrement en l'appelant de nouveau.

Draco s'en voulu un peu de penser qu'il adorait tenir cette main dans un moment pareil, mais bon, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Harry émit un grognement, il papillonna des paupières, avant de les ouvrire totalement, il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, il avait juste très mal au crâne mais quelque chose d'agréable l'avait réveillé.

-Draco : « Potter ! Tu m'as fichu une des ces trouilles ! »

Le Gryffondor tenta de se relever mais il était encore trop faible et manqua de rechuter en arrière, Draco le retint de justesse.

Le garçon à la cicatrice laissa tomber sa tête douloureuse sur l'épaule accueillante du beau blond. Harry se sentait particulièrement en sécurité dans cette position et ferma les yeux quelques instants l'esprit encore très embrouillé.

Draco était assez gauche, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de geste de soutien, et encore moins de tendresse, en général, avec lui tout était factice. Mais là, il tentait de faire de son mieux pour préserver Harry, il le tenait fermement mais avec douceur. Pour le première fois de sa vie, il n'avait aucune arrière pensée, il donnait sans attendre en retour.

Le Serpentard qui tenait la tête de brun sentit un liquide poisseux, sa main était tachée de rouge. Il empoigna une serviette et la pressa sur le crâne du « Survivant ».

-Harry : « Hé ! Mais ça fait mal ! » se plaignit-il, reprenant enfin un peu ses esprits.

-Draco : « Arrête de pleurnicher Potter, ça ne serait pas arriver si tu savais tenir sur tes deux pattes » le chambra-t-il.

Harry sembla soudainement se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. La douche, le savon, le dérapage et enfin la chute et puis…plus rien. La douche ? Mais alors c'est qu'il était… !! Il changea littéralement de couleur.

Draco l'observa l'air soupçonneux.

-Draco : « Quoi ? », mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre, la réponse le percuta de plein fouet, le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras était aussi nu qu'un nouveau né.

-Draco : « Oh…je vois » dit-il rapidement

-Harry : « Oui !! c'est bien ça le problème !! » s'alarma-t-il en se dégageant vivement des ses bras.

Le Serpentard avait envie de rire bien qu'il était lui-même assez gêné. Il lui tendit une robe de chambre.

-Harry : « C'est bon » déclara-t-il en ayant l'air le plus digne possible. Draco pouffa.

Vexé, le Gryffondor tenta de sortir de la salle de bain, mais ses jambes le lâchèrent.

-Draco : « Oh la ! Doucement Potter » et il entoura la taille du garçon de son bras et l'emmena jusqu'au lit.

Une fois installé, Malfoy prit sa baguette et soigna la blessure à l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme, qui aussi tôt se sentit aussi en forme qu'en temps normal.

-Harry : «Tu es doué » reconnu-t-il.

-Draco : «Tu en doutais ? »

Potter le poussa en riant.

-Harry : « N'empêche que tu as eu peur » la raya-t-il.

-Draco : « Draco Malfoy ne connaît pas la peur » répondit-il d'une voix snob.

Harry grimaça, ce garçon était vraiment trop prétentieux, marrant mais prétentieux .

Il balança un coussin à la tête de Draco. Ce dernier en resta muet, puis se tourna vers le brun le visage faussement fâché.

-Draco : « Tu m'as décoiffé ! » se plaignit-il.

-Harry : « Une tornade ne pourrait pas te faire bouger une mèche » rajouta-t-il en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Malfoy autant vexé que amusé commença à attraper tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et à le jeter au visage de son rivale. Harry à moitié étouffé sous un tas de drap et de coussin était mort de rire.

-Harry : « Arrete Malfoy ! Je t'achèterais un peigne si tu veux mais stop ! » dit-il à bout de souffle.

-Draco : « Nan mais c'est qu'il en rajoute ! » et en deux seconde il sauta sur Harry et le maintint allongé, assis à califourchon sur lui. 

Le Gryffondor cessa immédiatement de rire, les yeux rivés sur le visage aux traits fin du blond.

Draco pour la première fois de sa vie, ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment il s'était retrouvé sur Potter d'ailleurs.

Harry semblait avoir, pour une fois pris le dessus, c'était lui qui perturbait le Serpentard, mais bien évidemment il n'en avait pas conscience.

Le physique de Draco l'hypnotisait, surtout son visage, il était extrêmement beau, les traits fins et gracieux tout en étant prononcé d'une masculinité fragile comme ces statues de l'Antiquité. 

Des yeux splendides, deux cristaux bleutés animés par la flamme de la passion. En colère, heureux, contrarié, amusé, le Serpentard gardait le même regard, perturbant, voilé et froid mais enflammé. Comme si il ne s'accordait pas un moment de répis dans sa comédie de Malfoy, comme si, il était sans cesse sur ses gardes, son âme restait fermé. Harry avait eut le temps de l'observer et de l'analyser, il connaissait chaque changements, chaque mimiques par cœur et était pourtant toujours aussi surpris de la facilité de Draco à se  mettre un masque d'indifférence quand une situation le dérangeait. Il fut soudain persuadé que le jeune homme devait garder de lourds secrets, il n'était pas humain de ne faire passer aucune émotions. A cet instant précis Draco Malfoy semblait vulnérable et d'autant plus beau. Des mèches blondes couvraient partiellement ses yeux. Harry les avait souvent critiqué, mais si il était sincère, il s'avouerait qu'il trouvait que les cheveux du Serpentard étaient semblables à des fils d'argent, reflétant la moindre lumière, contrastant avec son apparence dur. Draco, s'il n'avait  pas eut ce caractère aurait pu passer pour un ange. Ce garçon était complexe, et probablement passionnant s'il voulait s'ouvrire aux autres. Harry se sentait bien, étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune gêne et ne se posait pas mille questions, cet instant était unique et il en appréciait chaque seconde.

Malfoy la tête penché vers le brun examinait la tête du garçon au destin hors du commun. Il comprenait un peu mieux ce qui faisait que tout le monde appréciait Harry Potter. Il avait des yeux pétillants de vie, on aurait pu croire qu'après toute les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, que cette étincelle de vie se serait légèrement éteinte mais au contraire, elle semblait prendre un peu plus vie à chaque instant, reflet de la détermination et du courage du Gryffondor, Draco l'admirait pour cela. Les traits de Harry était beaucoup plus virils que les siens, une mâchoire bien tracé, un nez droit et proportionné avec un visage qui pourtant n'avait jamais perdu de son côté juvénile. Des sourcils noirs et épais qui accentuaient son beau regard de jade. Et cette cicatrice, signature officielle du héros. Marque indélébile qui rappellerait à jamais ce que Harry avait donné au monde. Elle donnait au « Survivant » son côté unique, son côté obscur. Le Gryffondor était simplement beau. Il avait une fois de plus cette masse de cheveux sombres, indomptable qui lui donnait un apparence naturel, un apparence vraie, sans artifice. En fait c'était cela Harry Potter, un garçon étouffant d'honnêteté et de loyauté, un garçon gentil et agréable à vivre, ce garçon sympathique que tout le monde voulait pour ami, sauf lui…

Une vague de mélancolie envahit Draco, c'était terrible la façon dont Harry le faisait réagir, il semblait à chaque nouvelle rencontre, ouvrire une porte de son âme qu'il croyait pourtant condamnée.

Harry attendrie par la mine douce du Serpentard tendit la main vers ce visage qui semblait être aussi doux qu'une rose, lorsque soudain un son à vous décrocher le cœur explosa dans la pièce qui était aussi silencieuse qu'une chapelle.

Les deux jeunes hommes surpris s'écartèrent en une milliseconde pour se rendre compte que c'était la lourde horloge qui venait de sonner, annonçant 21 coups.

-Harry : « Déjà ? Ron va me tuer si je ne passe pas le voir à l'infirmerie »

-Draco : « Oui et Pansy va appeler l'armée de l'air si je ne descend pas très vite. »

Le Gryffondor sourit à cette idée.

Draco observa Harry en robe de chambre de satin noir .

-Draco : « Ca te va bien » lança-t-il.

-Harry : « Je…hum…merci » répondit-il plus que gêné. « Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Je veux dire je traverse Poudlard en robe de chambre ? »

-Draco : « Non je vais te prêter un jogging » , il se leva et sortit de la garde robe un jogging rouge.

-Harry : « Tu met des vêtements moldus ? » osa-t-il demander.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui.

-Draco : « Chut, il ne faut le dire à personne » chuchota-t-il.

Harry émit un léger rire, ce Serpentard était réellement cinglé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et plus ou moins coiffé, Harry du prendre congé de son hôte.

-Harry : « Il commence à se faire tard, je dois vraiment partir » annonça-t-il.

Malfoy le fixa et Harry en fit de même, une sorte de connexion muette semblait s'être établie entre eux. C'était probablement la première fois  qu'aucun des deux ne pensait du mal de l'autre. Un atmosphère de douceur flottait dans l'air. Chacun le ressentait. 

Le brun brisa en premier le contact n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard insondable du Serpentard. Malfoy compris immédiatement et alla lui ouvrire la porte.

-Draco : « Et bien bonne nuit Potter»

-Harry : « A toi aussi » répondit-il avant de tourner les talons, puis, il revint sur ses pas. 

« Je suis impoli, Merci Malfoy » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Le Serpentard n'était pas préparé à ce geste qui évoquait en lui, un des plus mauvais souvenir de sa vie. En effet, Draco n'avait jamais pardonné à Harry d'avoir refusé son amitié dans le train lors de leur première année, ce fut à partir de ce jour qu'il mena la vie dur à Potter. Il en avait été profondément vexé, voir peut-être même blessé.

Il fixa encore un moment la main tendue de Harry et se décida .

Draco Malfoy refusa de serrer la main de Harry Potter. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, sa fierté avait pris le dessus sur le reste, avec toute la volonté du monde, malgré tous ses sentiments naissants, il n'aurait pas pu accepter cette main tendue.

Harry resta choqué, le Serpentard venait de refuser un geste qui aurait pu marquer le début d'une trêve ou du moins marquer un bref moment de paix. Il bloqua son regard sur le blond, mais rien ne transperçait à travers ce mur d'indifférence qu'était le visage de Malfoy. Il semblait tout au juste le défier, mais rien n'aurait pu dire si il était fâché, gêné ou tout bonnement normal.

-Harry : « C'était quoi ça ?! » demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

-Draco : « Ca quoi ? » répondit-il de sa voix traînante et froide.

-Harry : « Non mais tu te fout vraiment de ma gueule ! » cria-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'être grossier, mais là c'était la seule façon de s'exprimer qu'il avait trouvé.

Draco resta silencieux, le regard légèrement fuyant.

-Harry : « Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle !! Et dire que j'ai cru que tu pouvais avoir un cœur, mais j'oublie que certaines personnes n'ont pas d'âme, surtout pas toi » cracha-t-il.

Draco sentit un poignard le transpercer de part en part, les mots de Harry le brûlait, jamais il n'aurait cru que des paroles pouvaient faire aussi mal, et surtout pas celles de Potter. Visiblement il avait mis dans un état de rage assez rare. Mais Draco ne pouvait faire marcha arrière, il était trop tard. Il aurait l'air trop stupide et probablement fou de dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu le repousser.

Le garçon à la cicatrice se tut quelques instants attendant un mot, même une insulte, ce qu'il lui prouverait qu'au moins le Serpentard l'écoutait, mais rien.

Le Gryffondor en avait plus qu'assez d'essayer de décrypter le comportement étrange de son ennemi, il poussa un soupir de frustration et de colère.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme, leurs visages à peine espacés de dix centimètres et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Harry : « Je te hais Draco Malfoy » lui chuchota-t-il en articulant bien chaque mot.

Draco tressaillit imperceptiblement mais ne montra qu'un voile facial dénué d'expression.

Le Gryffondor le jeta un regard acide et s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir.

-« Bien joué Draco » se dit-il amèrement.

**C'était long quand même nan ? ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra attendre un  peu +avant d'avoir la suite. Noooon ne me frappez pas ! mdr je sais que vous saurez être patients.**

**Bisous a vous tous**


	19. Halloween

**J'aimerais commencer par vous dire que j'ai été ravie de vos réactions, pas mal d'entre vous étaient assez en rogne pour la fin, et  je n'en attendais pas moins. Et oui la vie est compliqué et la fierté en est assez souvent un des causes. J'ai moi-même un ego surdimensionné ptdr alors j'aurais fait comme Draco. Bon, j'arrête je sens que je vous gonfle. :-p**

**Sorry de vous avoir frustré.**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Ansuku :**Mdr tu avais un peu énervé contre Draco, je te comprend. Dis donc l'était bien longue ta review, c'est gentil de m'accorder de ton temps. J'au eu histoire de l'éducation ce matin, je me suis barrée à la deuxième heure, (bénis soit l'université et les cours libres). Tu as bien profité de tes congés ? Pour le choix des études, je te comprend, c'est vachement compliqué et je suis comme toi j'aurais voulu faire des tas d'études, j'aime trop de domaines différents. Mais la littérature m'a toujours attiré, j'étais la plus forte en français et j'ai fait toutes mes secondaires en sciences paramédicales, vas comprendre !

Si hésites entre POP star et Star académie, penche plutot pour le premier choix, les « gagnants » de pop star passent trop vite dans l'oubli, on se demande pourquoi ?…

Au fait, MERCI DE M'AVOIR MISE DANS TES FAVORITES !!! J'ai été trop flattée !

Voilà, courageusement je viens de finir ta review mdr je rigole, c'était un plaisir.

GROS BISOUS et a bientôt. PS pas bien le 7/20 en latin…****

**Hanna: **Merci pour ton message. Bisous

**Alfa **: Hello fofolle ! Mon dieu tu m'as affublé de tout un tas de noms pas très sympas mdr. Je crois que pour la première fois je t'ai contrarié. Vilaine fin ce chapitre hein ? Mais tu verras ca changera.

J'ai vu que tu consolais Dray et je dois te dire que je ne suis pas très d'accord, toi tu as le brun et moi le blond c'est bien clair ?? mdrr.

Bon je te laisse, en éspérant te revoir moins fachée. Bizzzzzzzzz

**Disturbed Angel** : Salut jolie fleur. De rien pour t'avoir prévenue, c'était normal. En ce qui concerne la dernière phrase du chap précédent, je ne pouvais pas faire style suspence pour allécher le lecteur vu que le chapitre qui suit passe à un autre moment et donc ça n'aurait pas été logique. Mais j'apprécie tes conseils. 

Bisous et je te préviendrais.

**Lullule** : Ma libellule, Je suis contente que tu aie apprécié, t'as cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ? je suis vicieuse hein ?Mdr. J'y pense, MERCI BCP a toi aussi de m'avoir mis dans tes fics favorites, c'est vrmt flatteur. Au fait, nan nan je partage pas Draco, l'est que à Moi !lol 

Côté love, as-tu réussi à parler à ce garçon ? Tout ce gâchis pour un spectacle de Prévert mdr. Je te souhaite bonne m***, on amour ca compte aussi. Gros bisous 

**Saael** : Hum…je sens que je t'ai fâché avec ma suite et que tu ne seras plus si enthousiaste à l'avenir…Je serais peinée de perdre une revieweuse. Tu m'en veux pas trop ? Tu sais, je dois respecter le caractère de Draco et donc le gros orgueil de Malfoy qu'il possède et une autre réaction n'aurais pas été « lui ». Enfin bref, dans les suites je me rattrape. Sans rancune -p

**Dumati** : Bonjour toi ! Un nouvel adepte ? Je plaisante, merci de m'avoir laissé un message et surtt d'apprécier ma façon de voir les choses, pcq je me suis fait taper sur les doigts avec ma fin de chapitre…J'espère pouvoir te relire bientôt. BISOU

**Loumiolla** : Hello ! Je te remercie pour la review et te dis la bienvenue sur cette fic. Repasse vite. bizzzz

**Celinette **: Kikou linette ! Ravie de voir que tu ne me fais pas la tête comme bcp pour avoir fait refuser à Draco la main de Harry, mais ça n'aurait pas été crédible je suis sûre… bref tu as raison la peur occulte les sens bien que un Potter tout nu, ça doit se voir (coquine va lol).

Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que je rattraperais le coup comme il faut. Gros bisous

**Mapa** : Salut ! ca va bien merci, toi aussi j'espère ? Tu as trouvé que c'était un des meilleur chapitre ? Je t'en remercie, j'ai fait pas mal de changements avant de garder le définitif et le résultat m'a pas mal plu, j'aime assez analyser les personnes et Draco et Harry sont des plus interessants. Je t'embrasse , à très vite !

**Céline s**. :Vi c'est tristounet comme fin, il est po gentil Draco ! Naaan il est pas méchant mais bon, c'est sa sale fierté. Je vais me rattraper, n'aies crainte. Poutous

**Laika la louve** : Hello ! Comme tjrs, merci d'être toujours fidèle au rendez-vous et j'ai apprécié ta reflexion sur Draco, ça venait du cœur ptdr. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Caroline Black** : Salut miss ! Je t'ai trouvé toute mimi en lisant ta review, je t'ai rendu triste ?L Je te comprend, Draco est assez froid en apparence, mais il n'est pas mort à l'intérieur et j'aime assez dévoiler petit à petit ce côté caché. La réaction de Harry est naturelle, il a les nerfs, mais bon, est-ce que ça l'étonne vraiment ? 

Je te remercie encore Caro pour tes gentils mots. Bizouilleeee

**Clau** : Encore une fois, une review flatteuse, oui vrmt je t'adore ! mdr. Les auteurs de fics, sont sadiques n'est-ce pas ? Je suis pas mal de fic et je sais c'est quoi d'être frustrée à la fin d'un chapitre, mais le mien a une fin nan ? enfin bref, voici la suite, en esperant que ca te plaise tjrs autant. BISOUS !

**Kyzara** : Je ne chôme pas ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'abuserais pas de ta patience, je te sers un nouveau chapitre. Bizzz -)

**Dstine** : T'aimes pas Potter ? Hum… ça ce discute. Je peux presque t'assurer, que ce jeu de ami, ennemi va bientôt cesser pour entamer un évolution de relation. J'ai assez joué avec vos nerfs et puis j'ai envie de passer à autre chose. Continue à me lire, à subir et à adorer -)

**Naity** : C'est une idée ou tu es un peu nerveuse ? lol voilà la suite.

**Imoen** : Chère amie vous êtes bien la seule à avoir apprécier la fin de ce chapitre, je me suis faite 

lincher de partout, en disant que je faisais tout foirer enfin bref j'ai adoré écrire cette suite et si ne serait-ce qu'une personne apprécie, alors je continue. Ton enthousiasme me fait très plaisir. J'espère ne pas te décevoir un jour. Entre l'amour et la haine le choix est parfois bien compliqué…

Gros bisous et je prend volontiers tes encouragements.

**Ce chapitre a eut pas mal de succès, malgré vos remarques assez explicites de colère, mais ce n'est rien j'assume entièrement mon côté chiant. Ce nouveau chapitre, sort un peu du cadre Harry/Draco, je trouve qu'un peu de fraîcheur ne ferait pas de mal. En espérant toute fois que vous ne me détestiez pas, car je ne sais pas trop à quoi vous vous attendez. Mais bon trêve de bavardage. Voici la suite, et bonne lecture !**

Halloween

Deux jours s'écoulèrent, amenant Poudlard au 31 octobre, jour d'Halloween, jour de fête pour tout sorcier qui se respecte. Pour l'occasion, le château avait été décoré de noir et d'orange. La Grande Salle était ornée de citrouilles volantes évidées aux visages effrayants, de toiles d'araignées géantes étendues sur les vieux murs, de chauves souris voletant dans le faux ciel, l'atmosphère était réellement impressionnante.  

Un sortilège de cris terrifiants avait été lancé sur les couloirs surprenant les élèves et paralysant Neville qui s'attendait à voir surgir le Spectre de la Mort en personne du moindre recoin d'ombre.

Même les armures de l'école se prêtaient au jeu, s'amusant à se mettre à se secouer violemment à l'approche d'un pauvre élève en retard, manquant de le faire tomber de peur. Le professeur Dumbledor en riait à chaque fois aux larmes, le vieux directeur était resté un éternel enfant.

Hermione se préparait pour aller en cours, elle était pensive. Depuis la match du mercredi, Harry les évitait elle et Ron. Il semblait préoccupé ou plutôt profondément contrarié, il avait sans cesse les sourcils froncés et marmonnait tout seul dans son coin, évitant les contacts. La jeune femme ne savait pas si c'était à cause d'elle ou d'autre chose. Ron en tout cas, n'avait pas du tout apprécié que son meilleur ami mette autant de temps pour venir voir son équipe à l'infirmerie et ronchonnait assez souvent à ce sujet. Hermione avait passé les deux derniers jours avec le rouquin pour seule compagnie, elle s'était bien amusé, même si l'état de Harry la taraudait un peu. Elle se posait des tas de questions à propos de ses sentiments, il semblait évident qu'avec Harry s'était bien trop complexe, voir même impossible, elle avait adoré l'embrasser mais sentait bien que les sentiments étaient à sens unique.  Et puis, le jeune Weasley lui plaisait de plus en plus et elle savait que c'était réciproque, mais le garçon était bien trop bourru pour réussir à exprimer quoi que ce soit sans perdre ses moyens. Peut-être devrait-elle demander conseil à Harry ? De plus, ça lui donnerait un prétexte pour lui parler.

Pansy tentait une fois de plus d'attirer l'attention de Draco. Depuis le match Serpentard vs Gryffondor, il semblait absent. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de la rembarrer quand elle le collait de trop, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Crabbe et Goyle avaient bien essayer de lui changer les idées en lui proposant d'aller harceler quelques première année, mais il avait refusé prétextant un travail à terminer. La plupart des Serpentard pensaient que son attitude était due aux résultats au Quidditch, mais Pansy savait que ce n'était pas ça, Draco ne s'était jamais laissé abattre par un échec. Cependant elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu mettre le beau blond dans cet état. Il semblait éviter tout affrontement avec  les Gryffondor et ne faisait plus ses jeux de mots subtils qui provoquait l'hilarité de sa maison. Draco Malfoy était l'ombre de lui-même, elle espérait néanmoins que la soirée d'Halloween lui changerait les idées. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup de monde, pour ne pas dire personne, mais le sorcier aux yeux d'argent comptait plus que n'importe qui d'autre pour elle. 

Il était temps d'aller en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Deux heures, cinq points pour Gryffondor et dix insultes de Serpentard plus tard, le cours prit fin. Les élèves furent libres de faire ce que bon leur plaisaient, en ce jour de fête ils avaient l'après-midi pour eux.

La plupart choisirent comme activité, la chasse aux fantômes. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le Moine Gras, la Dame Grise, le Baron Sanglant et même Peeves avaient organisés un jeu de cache-cache assez spécial. Le but étant de retrouver et d'attraper, à l'aide d'un sort créé pour l'occasion, les fantômes dans un périmètre délimité. Des rires et des cris de joie résonnaient dans tout Poudlard, les élèves prenaient un plaisir fou à poursuivre les esprits dans les nombreux couloirs.

Ron, Dean et Seamus avaient formé une équipe à eux trois et décidèrent de prendre comme proie le Baron Sanglant, le redoutable fantôme de la maison Serpentard, unique « être » dont Peeves ait jamais eu peur. Neville avait refusé de les accompagner, le Baron le terrorisait, il était persuadé que si Rogue, en mourant devenait un esprit, il ressemblerait à celui-ci.

Harry avait décliné l'invitation de ses camarades et se promenait tranquillement dans l'école, bousculé de temps à autres par un groupe d'élèves en furie à la poursuite d'un Moine Gras à moitié saoul, il ne pût s'empêcher de se demander comment un fantôme pouvait être ivre, mais bon, quand on était à Poudlard, ce genre de questions ne se posaient pas, c'était tout bonnement « normal ».

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les marches du premier étage, Harry entendit des rires. Il décida d'aller voir de qui ils provenaient, il était pour le moins intrigué, l'un des deux rires avait quelque chose de surnaturel, il avait déjà entendu ce son, mais quant à savoir où…

Le Gryffondor stoppa net, Draco Malfoy était entrain de rire à gorge déployée en compagnie de Peeves ! Ils étaient plus ou moins cachés et semblait parler de quelques chose d'assez secret. Puis, le fantôme disparu dans le plafond laissant le Serpentard seul.

-Harry : « Tu es ami avec Peeves ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco se retourna vivement pour constater la présence de son dit ennemi.

-Draco : « A ton avis, comment je fais pour accrocher les petits nouveaux de Poufsouffles au lustre de la Grande Salle ? » répondit-il.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Harry : « C'est toi qui fait ça ? »

La bouche de Draco s'élargit en un sourire malicieux et non dénué d'une certaine fierté.

-Harry : « Et ton complice est un esprit frappeur bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plutôt ?! » dit-il en se tapant le crâne l'air faussement étonné.

-Draco : « Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles tu devrais penser » répliqua-t-il.

-« DRACOOOO ! » hurla une voix suraiguë.

Le blond émit un grognement.

-Draco : « Je la hais » marmonna-t-il.

Il fit un bref signe de tête à Harry et s'éloigna.

-Draco : « Pansy ! Hurle ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois encore mon nom et je teste un sort d'Arrache Langue sur toi ! » dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

La voix de Malfoy se répercuta dans le couloir vide, arrivant aux oreilles de Harry qui pouffa bêtement. Il aurait vraiment aimé savoir sortir ce genre de répliques. Il se tourna vers une fenêtre et y vit son reflet souriant, quand une voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il était sensé faire la tête à Malfoy et pas sourire comme un imbécile heureux. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur « séparation brutale » et devait continuer en ce sens, si Malfoy était orgueilleux, il allait lui montrer ce qu'était la fierté d'un Potter. Ce fut l'esprit maussade qu'il partit en direction de son dortoir.

Il était à présent 18h, l'heure du grand repas annuel d'Halloween. Des mets goûteux et odorants furent présentés à l'assemblée qui en salivait d'avance. Bien entendu, tradition oblige, les fantômes des  quatre maisons firent leur apparition au cours du repas. Ils semblaient exténués  par la journée passée à se cacher et à éviter une horde d'élèves surexcités. Au bout de deux heures, les assiettes vides furent remplacées par des pots entiers remplis de friandises en tout genre. Ron enfourna la moitié de la table dans ses poches, les bonbons étaient son pêché mignon.

Dumbledor se leva, signe qu'il attendait le silence. Le brouhara des conversations s'éteint peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître.

-Dumbli : « J'ai une annonce à vous faire. En ce soir de d'Halloween, Pré-Au-Lard a monté une foire. Les élèves de troisième année et plus, seront autorisé à s'y rendre. Les calèches partent à 22h. Bonne soirée à tous » conclue-t-il sous les applaudissements de la salle. Il n'avait pas donné de détails précis mais les élèves semblaient ravis.

A la table des Gryffondor.

-Dean : « Cool ! J'espère qu'il y aura des attractions à grande vitesse ! »

-Ron : « Oh ouais ! Ce serait génial »

-Herm : « Très peu pour moi »

-Seamus : « Un peu d'enthousiasme Herm ! On va bien s'amuser tu verras ! » assura-t-il.

-Ron : « Tu la connais, si il n'y a pas de bibliothèque, ça ne l'intéresse pas. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard, ce qui amusa beaucoup le rouquin.

Harry était resté là, à observer. Il savait que Ron la provoquait volontairement, il adorait le voir en colère, en fait, c'était ce côté sévère et susceptible de la brune qui séduisait le jeune Weasley. Le garçon à la cicatrice, se dit qu'il devrait en touchez deux mots à Hermione. La jeune fille passait à coté d'une jolie histoire.

**Voilà, ça fini encore un peu à la barbare, mais après c'est direction Pré-Au-Lard. **

**Je vous promet des surprises à cette fameuse foire.**

**BISOU**


	20. La foire à PréauLard

Bonjour à tous, je prend du retard et je perd mon rythme à cause du surplus de travail que j'ai en ce moment. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions d'écrire des suites, ce qui fait que celle-ci n'est pas très longue. Je pense être encore pas mal prise ces temps-ci, donc il faudra être patient.

Pour cette fois, je répondrais rapidement aux reviews, le temps passe trop vite et j'ai mille chose à faire. 

Une fois de plus vous avez été super, et chacun de vos messages m'a fait grand plaisir. Vous êtes les champions de la review !

Je fais donc un coucou et remercie mille fois : 

**Ma lullule **à qui je souhaite de la chance et du bonheur avec son amour.

**CMX, **j'aime toujours gagner de nouveaux lecteurs, surtout si ils sont aussi sympas que toi, ta review m'a fait très plaisir.****

**Ansuku **ta longue et folle review m'a une fois de plus amusée, tu es vrmt cool et je te remercie d'être là. Au fait, comment s'est passé le ménage ? Ah je vois une poussière là ! lol

**Eowyn Malefoy **, la fille au joli pseudo ! bisous et merci !****

**Kyzara **si ma fic a pu te faire apprécier le couple H/D alors j'ai gagné -)****

**Mapa, **merci d'avoir apprécier ce chapitre, et celui-ci ? biz****

**Célinette, **ma linette, voici le début de Pré-Au-Lard en espérant que tu aimes.bisous****

**Laika la louve :**je vais casser la baraque ? espérons ! Merci J****

**Céline s,**le changement arrive petit à petit, tout va commencer…****

**Schtroumpf**, dur dur a écrire  mdr, encore un nouveau ? chic chic chic, j'ai tjrs rêver d'avoir un schtroumpf dans mes rangs ! je vois que tu commences à lire. En relisant ma fic, j'ai remarqué pas mal d'erreurs, je tape trop vite et je me relis pas tjrs, je m'excuse d'avance pour les prochaines fautes**.**

**Enyo85 : **ooh tjrs choupinet ce que tu mets ! mici****

**Clau :**je vais essayer de pas lâcher, promis

**Imoen : **encore un pseudo que j'aime, J'adore aussi Halloween et franchement ca me fait plaisir si j'ai su te mettre dans l'ambiance. As-tu vu les récentes photos de Draco Malfoy ? (oulalala)****

**Hanna : **j'adore les histoires de fantômes, alors Peeves j'adore lol****

**Caroline Black : **la foire sera pas mal en effet, je réserve quelques surprises. Ce chapitre introduit qlq évènements. Bise****

**Alfa : **Rhoo honte à moi JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EN RETARD ! alala j'ai vrmt la tête dans le c** ces temps-ci. ET pour la dernière fois , je ne prête pas Draco ! Non mais ! mdr en général je préfère les bruns, mais lui…****

**Flo007 : **salut agent secret, mille merci pour ces nombreux BRAVO, j'ai été vachement surprise en ouvrant ton message mais ca ma fait chaud au cœur. Ps : Draco est mon mien ! -p****

**Dstine : **merci pour l'encouragement, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil a ta fic. Ca doit etre chiant de lire les tomes pour toi nan ?****

**Saael : **vu comme j'ai du abréger les réponses tu vas encore grincer des dents. Mais je sais que t'as un cœur gros comme ça et que tu me pardonneras. Bisous de remerciement

**J'espère ne pas paraître ingrate en répondant aussi brièvement. Je vous assure que ma tête va exploser. Là, je poste et je repars travailler. Je vous aime tous et ça c'est vrai !**

La foire à Pré-Au-Lard

A 22h tapante, les calèches démarrèrent.

-Pansy : « Tu essayeras de me gagner une peluche Drac ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Draca la regarda l'air dégoûté.

-Draco : « Non mais pour qui tu me prend ? Un Poufsouffle ? »

Pansy vexée, se tourna vers la petite fenêtre.

-Crabbe : « J'espère qu'il y aura des attractions avec des effusions de sang et des cris déchirants » dit-il les yeux avides.

-Goyle : « Ce serait top » répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, la soirée promettait d'être très longue…

Le village de sorciers était cauchemardesque, les décorations et autres illusions d'Halloween donnaient la chair de poule. La moindre petite fenêtre était ornée, les habitants prenaient cette fête très au sérieux et  la célébraient donc comme il se devait.

Une fois le pied mis à terre les élèves de Poudlard ne savaient où donner de la tête. Entre les boutiques ouvertes de nuit qui exposaient des articles inédits et les multitudes d'attractions, le choix était difficile.

Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors envahissaient déjà les rues pavées. Seuls les Serpentard ne semblaient pas très emballés par les activités proposés.

-Ron : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ces croque-morts ? » lança-t-il en observant du coin de l'œil un groupe de septième.

-Herm : « Ne commence pas, tu vas encore d'attirer des ennuis » le réprimanda-t-elle.

Harry marchait un peu à l'écart de ses amis, il n'était pas d'humeur festive.

Neville s'approcha du « Survivant » l'air un peu maladroit.

-Neville : « Hum…tu vas bien Harry ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné, quelle tête devait-il bien avoir pour impressionner Londubat à ce point ?

-Harry : « Je vais bien Neville, rassure-toi, c'est juste un peu de fatigue » lui répondit-il un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Le petit brun sembla se décontracter.

-Neville : « Tu me rassures. Tu voudrais aller où ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant de la main la place de Pré-Au-Lard éclairée de mille couleurs par des torches ensorcelées.

Ron se tourna à ce moment et fut surpris de voir son meilleur ami l'air beaucoup moins fermé que ces derniers jours.

-Ron : « De retour dans le monde des vivants Harry ? »

Harry fit mine d'être fâché et donna une tape dans le dos de son ami.

-«Hé les gars ! » crièrent des voix familières. Les inséparables Seamus et Dean accouraient dans leur direction.

-Seamus : « Il y a une Maison hantée vraiment trop géniale ! Vous venez ? »

Les yeux de Ron pétillèrent d'excitation.

-Ron : « Un peu ouais ! »

-Dean : « Tu nous suis Harry ? » demanda-t-il

Draco et sa horde tournaient dans le village à la recherche d'une attraction digne de leur personne, mais franchement tout était « bien trop puéril pour eux » comme le disait si bien Pansy.

-Blaise : « Le Palais aux Milles Facettes » lu le Serpentard sur la pancarte pailletée qui s'élevaient devant eux.

-Pansy : « On y va mon Draco ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

-Draco : « Tant qu'à faire, ça m'occupera » répondit-il sur un ton monocorde.

-Blaise : « Allons Dray, ça va te changer les idées et puis il y aura peut-être de belles poulettes » rajouta-t-il à voix basse, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Les yeux de Draco semblèrent soudain reprendre vie.

-Draco : « Blaise si ça peut me permettre de « perdre » Pansy pendant une heure, je te suivrais même chez les moldus » dit-il sur le même ton de la confidentialité.

Blaise éclata de rire, il assistait depuis la troisième année aux tentatives de conquête de Parkinson sur le beau royaume Malfoy et comprenait la douleur de son ami, Pansy était loin d'être un prix de beauté et possédait probablement le pire caractère de toute la Création.

-Goyle : « Draco steuplaiiit ! » supplia-t-il de sa voix d'ours.

-Draco : « Bon, bon on y va » concéda-t-il comme un père à ses enfants trop turbulents.

Harry n'avait pas désiré se rendre à la Maison de l'Horreur, ça lui rappelait trop la demeure des Dursleys. Ce qui arrangea bien Hermione qui trouvait ce genre d'attraction, « totalement stupides et inintéressantes » vu les « illusions minables et grotesques qu'un sorcier de 3 ans aurait mieux réussi». Ron lui avait tiré la langue et était partit en compagnie des trois autres Gryffondor.

-Harry : « Tu veux bien qu'on s'assoit un instant ? » proposa-t-il en indiquant un banc d'un signe de la main.

Hermione s'assit sagement, et attendit que son ami prenne la parole.

-Harry : « Euh…Bien…ok je me lance. On doit parler de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. » lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, bien sûr elle comptait lui parler à ce sujet, mais pas au beau milieu d'une foire d'Halloween.

-Herm : « Je t'écoute » répondit-elle néanmoins.

-Harry : « Pour commencer je voudrais te dire que c'était vraiment super de t'embrasser. » lui dit-il avec un sourire coquin. 

La brune sourit timidement.

-Harry :« Cependant je ne pense pas que quelque chose puisse aboutir entre nous. J'ai des sentiments très forts pour toi, mais je pense que c'est plus de l'amour d'un frère à une sœur, certes un peu spécieux mais pas des sentiments amoureux. »

-Herm : « Oh Harry tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me soulages ! C'est exactement ce que je pensais » dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

-Harry : « Et puis il y a Ron » ajouta-t-il. La Gryffondor rougit en entendant ce nom.

-Harry : « J'ai vu juste n'est-ce pas ? »

-Herm : « Je…oui je pense que oui, enfin il n'y a encore rien mais je me sens attiré par lui je dois l'avouer» dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Harry : « C'est réciproque j'en mettrais ma baguette à couper. Je connais Ron comme si je l'avais fait et cette attitude qui peut paraître gamine qu'il a avec toi, c'est parce qu'il éprouve des difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments. Je pense en fait, que depuis la quatrième il est conscient qu'il est dingue de toi et que ça le paralyse » expliqua-t-il.

Hermione en rougit de plus belle, mais semblait comblée.

-Harry : « Bien entendu nos petits câlins resteront secrets ne t'inquiète pas. Et si tu me le demandes je parlerais à Ron pour toi. »

-Herm : « Harry tu es le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver ! Je t'adore ! » lui dit-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Le sorcier prodigue resta les bras balans devant ce geste affectueux assez rare de la part de la fille aux yeux chocolats.

-Harry : « Marché conclu alors ? »

-Herm : « Marché conclu » dit-elle un large sourire figé sur son visage.

Harry sentit un profond soulagement l'envahir, la question « Hermione » était un sujet qui lui torturait le cerveau. Il avait eut peur de passer pour un goujat en l'évitant de la sorte. Mais il savait que la Gryffondor était assez intelligente et fine pour avoir déjà tout compris. De plus, il avait tapé juste pour elle et Ron et savait qu'ils seraient très heureux ensemble. Il reprit un peu de sa bonne humeur habituelle et partit faire un tour bras dessus, bras dessous avec Granger.

**Je ne vous déçois pas trop ?…**


	21. Surprises!

**Vilaine Florelia ! Toujours en retard ! Vi, j'adore être l'unif, c'est facile et passionnant lol.**

**J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue .**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Alfa : **Je ne savais pas que rapprocher Ron et Hermione te ferais autant plaisir, c'est donc avec une grande joie que j'accepte ton bisou sur la joue et que je t'en rend deux :-x (c'est un bisou ça ?)

Toi aussi les profs ne te laisses pas tranquille ? t'as vu ça, ils nous prennent pour des cerveaux sur pattes, pfff. Je lis que tu te rebelles encore à propos de Draco…Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que NON c'est NON ! ou alors je préviens Harry que de 1, tu te fout de lui et que de 2 Draco le trompe et je crois qu'il n'hésitera pas à t'infliger un bon Doloris dans les dents ! (sadique ?QUI A DIT CA ??). Pour Pansy, ton rêve sera p-e exhaussé…ET pour nos chouchous, voir la fin !

KISSSSSS

**Disturbed Angel **Salut belle fleur ! Contente de constater ta fidélité ! Ca me touche vrmt. Comme d'hab j'irais te prévenir dès que j'aurais poster tout ça. Tu comprend l'histoire du suspence tu as dit, je crois que j'ai fait la sadique à la fin lol. Gros bisous

Hannange : Ton idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais je réserve la jalousie de Draco pour plus tard -)****

**Imoen : **Je t'adore toi ! Tu as tout compris ! En effet, j'ai fait un peu le nettoyage pour bien replacer les personnages. Ce n'est pas un voyage dans une maison de l'horreur que je leur prépare, mais bien pire, tu verras en lisant , dis moi ce que tu en penses ! J'adore faire parler Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy, ces trois là sont vrmt amusants. Et tu as raison une foire d'Halloween comme celle-là chez nous serait un véritable bonheur.

Pour les photos de HP3, si ca te chante tu peux me donner ton e-mail, je te les enverrais. ET mieux encore, le teaser du Prisonnier d'Azkaban est disponible sur le site officiel anglais de Harry Potter, se sont encore que des images fixes avec des paroles derrières, mais franchement ca donne bien envie de le voir. ET t as raison, Lupin est décevant… Je te fais un poutou, a bientôt. Ps : merci de te gentillesse.

**Lullule : **Kikou libellule. Quoi de neuf ma belle ?Encore une cliente satisfaite à propos de Harry et Hermione, de toute facon  n'aie crainte j'aime autant ce couple qu'un Draco/Ginny alors imagine mdr. Suite pour toi ! bizzzzz****

**Eowyn Malfoy : **J'espère que dans la prochaine review j'aurais droit à mieux qu'un « mouais original» mdr. Lis ca, et donne m'en des nouvelles.****

**Laika la louve : **Ce chapitre est pas mal plus long, j'espère te satisfaire ! Gros bisous lupa

**Mapa : **Merci pour les « clapclapclap » mdr c'était sympa, et vive Pré-Au-Lard tu as raison ! J'espère que ton taux de folie à augmenter, t avais l'air d etre assez déprimé de + trop délirer, je te comprend moi c pareil.  A bientôt !****

**Caroline Black : **Tu as raison Caro, la chapitre passé était assez calme en finissant, celui-ci le sera un peu moins -) Je te remercie de ton message. Bisouuuuuus****

**Céline s. : **Comment ca pauvre Hermione, se coltiner Ron ? Moi j'adore Ron ! Po toi ? Mdr je sens que non.  En ce qui concerne Pansy, elle va s'en prendre dans la tête au prochain chapitre cette peste.  Je t'assure je n'aime pas torturer mes personnages…enfin oui un peu ! J'avoue, mais vous non ! Pour la jalousie de Malfoy c'est pas encore pour tout de suite mais je vous donnerais mieux que ça. A la prochaine Céline !****

**Myley : **Bonjour et bienvenue pour commencer ! Sorry pour les désagréments de ff mais merci d'avoir persisté. Tes deux monologues étaient très instructifs, tu trouves toi aussi que je suis sadique avec mes personnages ?Sont complexes nos deux chéris et j'essaye de suivre ce chemin entre prise de tête et prise de conscience. Les passages qui arriveront après vous soulagerons un peu je crois.

Merci mille fois de m'avoir mis dans tes fic favorites ! Gros bi**sous **

**Flo007 : **ah voilà l'agent secret ! Tu persistes à vouloir me prendre MON Draco fais gaffe je peux être très féroce mdr. J'arrête le délire, merci pour ton message ma belle. Bisous

**Dstine : **A chaque fois que je vois ton pseudo y a cette chanson qui me viens à la tête « Destinés, on était tout les deux destinés !… » PTDR trop ringarde la chanson, navrée de penser à de telles choses quand je te vois. En tout cas ta review m'a encore bien fait plaisir. Je comprend que Harry t'enerve, parfois on a envie de lui mettre une claque tllmt il est naïf, mais l'est gentil, par contre quand Rogue s'acharne sur lui, je le plains, ce qu'il a l'air méchant ! Mais je sens un côté sadique en toi mdr. Bon j'arrête de t'ennuyer. Biz et a bientôt****

**Clau : **Je vais encore avoir le melon avec toi ! Rholala ce que t'es gentille ! Merci en tout cas ! Bisous 

**Enyo85 : **T'as bien raison, trop conne et chiante cette Pansy ! Pour H/H je vois que j'en ai soulagé plus d'un, je n'aime pas non plus ce couple mais ca va me servir pour plus tard. Je vais en effet faire se rencontrer Harry et Draco mais pas dans un train fantôme, j'ai mieux mdr. J'espère que tu aimeras. Gros bisous****

**Célinette : **Hello linette ! OUF ! je ne t'ai pas déçue…j'avais peur. Vi, tout le monde a été soulagé que Harry parle avec Herm, comme ca tout est à sa place et comme tu dis, une renconre devient enfin possible… bizouille****

**Bonne lecture !**

Surprises !

Le Palais aux Milles Facettes était une sorte de palais des glaces, mais version sorcier. En plus de déformer le corps, les miroirs pouvaient vous changer la couleur des yeux et des cheveux, déformer une seule partie de votre visage, comme le nez et même vous déshabiller. Quand on y entrait, il ne fallait pas avoir peur de ce qu'on allait y trouver.

Draco avait réussi à semer Pansy une minute plutôt et profitait du calme éphémère qu'il lui était offert. Il tournait à gauche quand il tomba sur Blaise et deux autres Serpentards.

-Blaise : « Dray ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

-Draco : « J'ai semé Pansy, la voir en une copie à côté de moi c'est déjà pénible mais être entouré d'une dizaine de Pansy c'était trop » dit-il en faisant mine de tomber dans les pommes.

Le petit groupe de garçons ria bruyamment. Soudain un bruit un choc assez violant se fit entendre.

-Draco : « Aïe, ça c'est encore Crabbe ou Goyle qui viennent de se prendre une glace » railla-t-il.

Toujours en rigolant les quatre Serpentard poursuivirent leur exploration du Palais aux Mille Facettes.

-Draco : « Blaise ? » appela-t-il en voyant le teint blafard de son camarade, prostré devant une glace.

Devant le silence du jeune homme, il décida de s'approcher et quelle ne fût pas sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit non pas Blaise Zabini, mais Ginny Weasley  se refléter dans le miroir.

-Draco : « Non mais c'est quoi ça ?! » 

-Blaise : « J'en sais foutrement rien ! »s'exclama-t-il.

Malfoy leva les yeux et vit qu'une inscription était gravée : «Ying-Yang ».

-Draco : « Je crois que j'ai compris Blaise, ce miroir te montre ton complément féminin » expliqua-t-il.

-Blaise : « Et c'est une Weasley ? Tu te fout de moi ??! »

Le blond se retint de rire, lorsqu'il regardait dans le miroir il voyait la petite rousse parler et gesticuler en même temps que Zabini.

Blaise contrarié, poussa Draco vers le fond de la salle. Ce fût au  tour du Prince d'être stupéfié.

-Blaise : « Tu rigoles moins maintenant! Tu dois sûrement voir la vieille McGonnagal » ria-t-il.

-Draco : « La ferme ! » balança-t-il les yeux toujours rivés sur son reflet.

-«Dracooo ! Mais où étais-tu passé ?! » demanda une voix qui envahit la pièce.

-Blaise : « Pansy » salua-t-il un sourire assez difficilement masqué.

La jeune femme s'approcha du blond. Une fois à ses côtés, son visage était marqué par le dégoût.

-Pansy : «Par l'Enfer ! On dirait Potter avec  cette tête là !» s'exclama-t-elle.

Blaise et les deux autres Serpentards avancèrent pour observer le phénomène. Draco Malfoy, les cheveux ébène et les yeux verts émeraudes se tenait debout devant eux mais ce n'était pas le seul changement, son visage n'avait plus vraiment les même traits.

-« Bein ça alors, c'est impressionnant ! » dit un des garçons.

-Pansy : « Il segreto del cuore» lu-t-elle sur le miroir. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce que cela signifiait.

Draco reprit ses esprits.

-Draco : « Bien, sortons d'ici, je vous ai assez vu pour la soirée »dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pour cacher son propre malaise.

Hermione avait fait s'arrêter Harry pour s'acheter une Barbe à Merlin. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire lorsque la brune se mit à trépigner.

-Herm : « On y va Harry?!!» demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

-Harry : « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

-Herm : « De ça ! » dit-elle en pointant du doigt dans la direction opposée à Harry.

A la sortie du palais, Blaise et ses amis laissèrent Draco et Pansy au grand dame du blond. Les garçons avaient repéré un groupe de Serdaigle, bien entendu Malfoy ne pouvait se permettre de se joindre à cet aimable divertissement, sa tendre et douce étant présente.

Pansy tournait sa tête dans tous les sens, puis, stoppa d'un coup.

-Pansy : « C'est là qu'on va aller ! » assura-t-elle.

Draco fronça les sourcils et regarda dans la même direction, histoire de voir quelle brillante idée avait encore eu sa partenaire.

-Harry : « Oh nan Hermy !!Tu peux pas me demander ça, c'est un truc de filles! »

-Herm : « Ne fais pas ton macho ! Je t'en prieeeee ! Tu es le seul avec qui je peux y aller! » se plaignit-elle.

-Harry : « Demande à Ron ! Ou encore à Ginny ! »

-Herm : « Ron ne voudra jamais et puis il est dans une autre attraction et avec une fille j'aurais l'air bête » continua-t-elle en papillonnant des paupières.

-Harry : « Ok ok ! Mais arrête de faire cette mine de chien battu ».

La jeune fille l'empoigna et le traîna derrière elle au milieu de la foule.

Draco élargit ses deux perles bleues.

Une énorme enseigne rouge clignotante en forme de cœur surplombait la foire, comportant en son centre écrit en lettres fleuries : « Le Tunnel de l'Amour ».

-Draco : «Un tunnel de l'amour ? A Halloween ? Les organisateurs sont moldus ou quoi ?! » s'indigna-t-il.

Pansy lui jeta un regard enflammé, mais aussi sans appel, le pauvre Draco n'avait pas trop le choix.

En traînant les pieds, Malfoy se laissa guider vers l'attraction « pour adolescents boutonneux ».

Les deux Gryffondor faisaient la file, Harry essayant tant qu'il était encore temps de dissuader sa compagne d'entrer dans ce Tunnel de « l'Amor ».

-Harry : « Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre, les trucs fleurs bleues. »

-Herm : « Tout le monde change, et puis c'est juste de la curiosité, j'en avais entendu parler et j'ai vraiment envie de le visiter »

-Harry : « Attend que je dise ça aux autres, ils n'en croiront pas leurs oreilles ! » tenta-t-il encore.

-Herm : « N'essaye même pas Harry, on fera cette attraction » dit-elle avec son air buté.

-«Hé ! Salut vous ! » dit une voix douce.

-Harry : « Ginny ! Tu vas m'aider toi, dis à Hermione que je ne peux pas entrer là ! » dit-il en montrant le tunnel comme si c'était l'antre du Diable.

La rouquine émit un léger rire.

-Ginny : « Courage Harry, ça ne durera pas longtemps »

-Herm : « Tu as fait quoi de beau depuis notre arrivée ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les deux Serpentard se mirent derrière un couple. Draco pouvait à présent voir de près l'entrée du tunnel et fût écœuré par tant d'images d'amour. L'entrée était faite de cœurs géants allant du plus grand au plus petit, laissant une ouverture pour juste deux personnes. Une hôtesse aux cheveux rouges accueillait les couples.

Alors que Draco se lamentait une fois de plus sur son terrible sort, une main, quoi que le terme massue serait plus juste, s'abattue sur son épaule délicate.

-Draco : « Crabbe ! Goyle ! » s'étonna-t-il.

-Goyle : « Salut ! On vous a cherché partout depuis le truc des miroirs »

-Crabbe : « C'était vraiment marrant, sauf qu'on s'est pris quelques coups » dit-il en se frottant la tête.

-Pansy : « Vous avez vu quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

-Crabbe : « Goyle en slip ! » pouffa-t-il à s'en étrangler. Goyle lui assainit un coup au niveau de l'estomac.

-Draco : « Vous comptez entrer ? » demanda-t-il, la gêne d'être en présence des ces deux balourds grandissant.

-Crabbe : « Bien sûr ! On va terroriser les amoureux transits ! »

-Goyle : « On a apporté un tas de « surprises » si tu vois ce que je veux dire» dit-il avec sa mine des mauvais coups.

-Draco : « Vous pourriez être plus clairs ? »

-Goyle : « Regarde ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en sortant de ses poches, des bombes à bouses, des bâtons explosifs et autres farces.

-Draco : « Vous avez achetez tout ça chez Zonko ? » demanda-t-il ne reconnaissant pas tous les articles.

-Crabbe : « Nan ! Au Wistily ! » répondit-il vivement avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

-Draco : « Ou ça ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose »

-Goyle : « Le…Wistily…est le magasin des jumeaux Weasley » dit-il à voix basse.

-Draco : « Pardon ?! Vous avez été à la boutique de farces et attrapes de ces deux crétins ?! »

-Crabbe : « Mais je t'assure leurs inventions sont vraiment géniales ! » renchérit-il.

Pansy lui jeta un regard empreint de pitié, leur bêtise l'étonnait un peu plus chaque jour.

-Goyle : « On y est allé quand on a fait nos achats au Chemin de Traverse, mais c'était la seule fois ».

-Draco : « Aller chez des Weasley ? Mais quand cesserez-vous de me faire honte ? » demanda-t-il l'air consterné.

Ginny après un discours animé sur son début de soirée, quitta ses amis. Harry et Hermione laissèrent passer un couple qui semblait extrêmement pressé de se retrouver dans la pénombres, les faisant se retrouver juste devant les Serpentards, mais la noirceur de la nuit ne permit pas de les identifier, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient de dos, en pleine conversation. 

Crabbe et Goyle manipulaient un bâton explosif. 

-Crabbe : « Comment ça s'allume ? »

-Goyle : « Avec un sort d'Inflamare je suppose » dit-il en tapotant la bâton de sa baguette magique, allumant malencontreusement la barre explosive.

Les deux garçons pris de panique se lançaient à tour de rôle le bâton qui se consumait à grande vitesse. 

Crabbe, en voulant l'éviter, se prit le pied dans sa cape, poussant Draco sur Hermione, écartant la jeune fille de la barrière.

-Harry : « Non mais ça va pas ! » cria-t-il

-« Aux suivants ! » lança l'hôtesse, entraînant Harry et…Draco qui se trouvait, par la faute de Crabbe à la place de la Gryffondor.

**OOOOOOOH la vilaine sadiiiiiiique ! Oui, là j'avoue que pour une fois je n'ai pas été gentille sur la fin.**

**Vous ave remarquez que j'aime assez détaillé pour que le texte soir plus vivant, bien sûr, certains me dirons sûrement que je n'ai pas assez parlé de Harry et de Draco mais croyez-moi, la suite en vaudra la peine…**

**Bisous à tous et encore merci de me lire !**


	22. Le Tunnel de l'Amour partie1

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Hannange** : Contente que la fin t'ai plu, j'aime ce genre de fin choc ou tout est possible. Bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Alfa** : Salut la folle ! Tu vas bien ? La tête des deux chéris ? Tu verras, fidèles à eux-même mdr. Je vois que tu as été raisonnable, tu consens enfin à me céder Draco, il est fait pour moi de toute facon, et pis la gourmandise est un vilain défaut, Harry c'est déjà pas mal non ? -p En plus que j'ai lu dans la presse que ce cher Tom Felton faisait à présent ma modique taille de 1,82m, laisse moi te dire qu'il est définitivement à moi, je suis très grande aussi alors c du tout bon héhéhé.

Pour les profs et l'euthanasie laisse moi te dire que je vote pour toi ! Certains mériteraient vrmt qu'on les achève. Mais comme tu dis, sans eux on s'ennuierait. Tu n'as plus du bosser jusqu'à 2h du mat pour tes cours j'espère, c de l'esclave ca ! 

Merci encore pour tes messages que j'aime tant. Gros bisous !

**Lullule** : Ca t'as bien fait rire on dirait, ce chapitre de fou. Et ouais cette Pansy est vrmt chiante et Crabbe et Goyle…no comment ptdr.

A bientôt. Bisous !

**Laika la louve** : Salut lupa ! Je suis sadique quand meme nan ? ( c la que tu dois dire mais naaaan lol). J'aime mettre de l'humour dans ma fic et je pense que ca marche un peu -p 

Je te fais un poutou et merci d être tjrs là !

**Clau **: Je sais que je n'ai pas été très rapide sur cette suite mais j'espère que tu ne m en tiendras pas rigueur et que tes reviews resteront tjrs aussi enjouée ! a++++

**Céline s** : Le prochain chapitre, un phénomène ? Je ne sais pas enfin espérons, tu me diras ce que tu penses de leur tête -)

Bisous ma puce

**Ansuku** : 2 reviews ? Oui ok c'est équitable (tête en l'air va !!!). Je vois que toi aussi ca te soulage pour Harry et Hermione , je te comprend. T'as raison notre Potter va bcp mieux avec Draco mais hélas ca risque pas d'arriver dans les vrais Tomes, mdr tu imagines le scandal ?

Ohlala toi aussi tu me trouves sadique ? je vois pas pq (rhhho la menteuse), je n'avais jamais fait de suspence jusqu'à présent ca me semblait le moment idéal.  Merci encore pour tous tes compliments, j'adore lol. Alala cette sale prof d'histoire, toutes au bûcher !!!!!héhéhé

Bisous miss et a très viiite

**Vivi malfoy** : Tu es trop gentille, merci a toi ! Bonne lecture ! bisouuus

**Myley** : Alors comme ça je suis culotté d'avoir coupé a la fin ? hum…tu as raison oui ! hihihi  Merci d'avoir apprécier mes idées ! Tout ca vient du cœur. J'espère continuer à te faire triper comme tu dis.

Kissouillle

**Enyo85** : C'était marrant hein ? mdr. Pour ce qui est de Blaise et le miroir, celui ci montrait le complémentaire féminin de notre cher Zabini, c'est-a-dire la fille qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Mais lui ne ressent rien pour elle, enfin en théorie. Je développerais tout ca, c certain ! 

Gros bisous !

**Flo007** : salut miss ! Merci trouver que mon histoire est très bien MAIS Draco est à moiiiii ! et pis c tout !!! 

**Shenna** : bonjour a toi ! tu es nouvelle nan ? De l'action dans le prochain chapitre ? Certe, des rebondissement meme ! a++

**Célinette** : Le tunnel de l'amuurr oui, plein de surprise tu verras. Tu as trouvé que Draco gentil dans le chap précédent, mais c plutot de la lassitude, entre Pansy qu il doit se coltiner pour faire plaisir a son père et Crabbe et Goyle ses fidèles au QI limité, il faut de la patience oui. Et n oublions pas que ces 2 derniers jour il était assez miné. Mais ca a changer. Et comme tu dis Harry est trop gentil, que veux tu ?…

Bisouille ma belle

**Imoen** : alors tu l as vu la bande annonce ? trop géniale, je l ai encore regardé hier, vivement le 4 juin.

Je suis contente de voir que je t'ai fait rire ! Je n'aurais pas aimé non plus me retrouvé dans ce palais aux milles facettes, dieu sait ce qui se serait refléter pour moi mdr. Pour l'inscription, tu as deviné juste, ca veut bien dire « le secret du cœur », comme quoi c bien pratique l'espagnol. 

Ah et cette attraction pour amoureux ! j ai eu pitié et j'ai évité a ce pauvre Draco de se retrouver coincé avec la vilain Parkinson, personne ne mérite ca, meme pas lui lol. L'atmosphère du tunnel tu verras est assez cmt dire ?…changeante. 

J'espère que tu continueras a tjrs autant apprécier ce que je fais.

Je te fais de gros poutous -)

**Caroline black** : Pour te répondre chère Caro, ca parlera bcp plus de nos deux amours dans cette partie, il y en aura un peu pour les autres mais rien d excessif, place a Dray et Harry ! 

Bisous ma puce

**Eowyn Malfoy** : Ouf ! contente que tu ais aimé ce chap, je commencais a douter !

Bonne suite !

**Alors alors, que vous dire chers amis, à part que je suis tjrs aussi ravie de vous lire, pcq votre avis compte bcp et j'ai souvent peur de vous décevoir, parce qu'il fait le savoir, les lecteurs de fanfic sont les + exigeants que je connaisse et c'est tant mieux. **

**En ce qui concerne cette suite et les prochaines suite elles seront coupé en partie, car elles forment un tout, la partie Tunnel de l'Amour est assez conséquente comme on me l' a demandé.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et vous !**

Le Tunnel de l'Amour : partie 1

Pansy voulu protester, mais il était trop tard, les deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà probablement embarqué.

-Herm : « C'est encore VOTRE faute ! Ils vont s'entretuer maintenant ! » dit-elle en accusant ses ennemis.

-Pansy : « Rhhooo la ferme Sang-De-Bourbe !! ».

Hermione réagit en une fraction de seconde, en envoyant sa Barbe à Merlin s'écraser sur le visage de Pansy. 

Voyant un duel se profiler à l'horizon, l'hôtesse, avec un sourire crispé, pria le joyeux groupe de libérer la file d'attente au plus vite.

Parkinson était folle de rage, elle avait le visage et une partie de ses cheveux recouverts de filets de sucre bleus. Elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur cette fille de moldus quand Goyle la retint, lui faisant remarquer qu'un petit attroupement c'était formé autour d'eux.

-Pansy : « Je te préviens Granger, ça se paiera ! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de s'éloigner à grands pas à la recherche de toilettes publiques.

Hermione était très contrariée, d'une part par Pansy et ses menaces qu'elle prenait très au sérieux connaissant l'aimable caractère de la Serpentard et d'autre part par le fait, qu'elle se retrouvait seule au milieu de l'immense foire pendant que Harry devait la maudire d'avoir laisser Malfoy prendre sa place dans l'attraction pour amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco traversaient le couloir du Tunnel de l'Amour, qui menait aux barques. Le passage était totalement plongé dans le noir, les visiteurs n'ayant comme seul repaire, que les torches aux flammes roses qui indiquaient l'arrivée.

Harry était totalement inconscient que le blondinet était à ses côtés. Dans la précipitation il n'avait pas vu « l 'échange » et croyait que Hermione marchait en sa compagnie. Soucieux du bien-être de son amie, il tendit le bras dans l'obscurité et accrocha celui de « la jeune fille » pour facilité leurs pas.

Draco, à l'inverse, savait qu'il avait pris la place de Granger quand Crabbe l'avais bousculé et était assez content de se retrouver dans cet endroit avec le garçon à la cicatrice (note pour plus tard :remercier Granger de lui avoir épargné une séance de bécotage forcé avec la vilaine sorcière). C'est donc sous silence qu'il laissa Potter lui prendre le bras.

Après environ dix mètres, ils entrèrent dans ce qui aurait pu être appelé « Le Pays Enchanté ». Un magnifique décor aux couleurs printanières s'étalait devant leurs yeux.

-Harry : « Tu as vu ça Hermione ? C'est vraiment splendide » dit-il avant de se retourner vers sa compagne.

-Harry : « MALFOY !! » s'écria-t-il en lâchant le bras du garçon comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux.

-Draco : « En voilà une surprise, je t'avais pris pour Pansy » mentit-il sans aucune conviction.

-Harry : « Pour Pansy ? Tu te moques de qui là?? J'ai le physique d'une fille ? » demanda-t-il 

-Draco : « Il faisait noir. Et puis, même si toi tu n'as pas le physique d'une fille, Pansy, elle, a le physique d'un garçon » répliqua-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Harry paru surpris avant de tourner la tête pour cacher le fait qu'il riait. Malfoy entendit le son d'un rire étouffé, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Draco : « On fait quoi maintenant ? Tu fais un scandale pour qu'on sorte où on monte dans ses raaaviiissaaaants petites nuages roses et on attend patiemment que ça finisse ? » dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules en signe d'accord.

Une sorte de petit lutin vert les accueillit et les firent monter dans une des barques en forme de nuage.

-Lutin : « Bon voyage messieurs » dit-il tout sourire mais avec des yeux qui reflétaient une certaine malveillance.

Hermione errait toujours, à la recherche d'un ami, la foule était trop nombreuse et elle ne distinguait aucun visage vraiment familier.

-« Hermione ! » cria une voix masculine.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville couverts d'une substance verte et visqueuse.

-Herm : « Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? »

-Seamus : « On était au stand de Gluetout ! C'était super ! »

-Herm : « Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est ce jeu qui consiste à chercher des lots cachés dans de la vase glissante et à vue de nez… malodorante. » dit-elle en faisait un geste de ventilation.

Les garçons se reniflèrent et ne semblèrent pas être gênés par l'odeur de marais qu'ils dégageaient.

Ron semblait ravi des objets qu'il avait réussi à attraper dans un temps appartit.

-Ron : « Au fait, tu es seule, où est passé Harry ? »

-Herm : « C'est une longue histoire, je vous raconterais ça en chemin, trouvons d'abord de quoi vous décrasser » dit-elle en touchant les cheveux collants du rouquin.  

Les deux rivaux se laissaient embarquer sur la croisière de l'amour. Le début du voyage était des plus agréable, chants d'oiseaux et brise embaumant la rose, tout était parfait, pour peu que l'on était en couple. 

Harry était légèrement mal à l'aise, si il y avait une personne avec qui il n'aurait jamais envisagé de faire une ballade en nuage rose bonbon dans un décor de conte de fée, c'était bien Draco Malfoy. 

Le Serpentard semblait au contraire des plus sereins, le bras étendu sur le rebord et la tête délicatement en arrière profitant de ce moment de paisible bonheur.

Alors que des sortes de petits moineaux jaunes et lilas venaient de leur déposer autour du cou une collier de fleurs, l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Ils furent plongés dans le noir le plus complet.

-Harry : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-Draco : « Alors là, aucune idée, mais je sens que la surprise ne sera pas très bonne ».

Comme pour répondre à leur attente un groupes de minuscules fées rougeoyantes arrivèrent dans le direction et commencèrent à virevolter au-dessus d'eux dans un bruissement lugubre. Les garçons restèrent silencieux. Soudain elles se dispersèrent se mirent en formation pour composer sous leurs yeux ébahit, le message suivant : « ALORS ? VOUS Y AVEZ CRU ? »

-Draco : « Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

Les petites créatures partirent dans un rire moqueur avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit, leur barque fit un plongeon vertigineux, leur coupant littéralement le souffle. Des visages monstrueux apparaissaient dans la noirceur du décor, à une vitesse folle, accompagnés de cris effroyables. Puis, une minute plus tard, ils stoppèrent enfin, mouillés mais ravis d'avoir survécu à cette chute.

Leurs yeux furent brusquement exposé à une vive lumière. La salle dans laquelle leur barque les avait mené, était empli de flammes orangées dégageant une grande chaleur. Une musique de cérémonie de mariage résonna à leurs oreilles, leur donnant froid dans le dos. Il fallait préciser, que la mélodie avait été revisité version marche funèbre.

Harry encore un peu sous le choc de cette plongée en enfer ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait empoigné le poignet de Draco et qu'il le tenait toujours fermement.

Malfoy tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Draco : « Il fallait s'en douter, un Tunnel de l'Amour en pleine fête des morts, c'était suspect. Mais je dois avouer que je me suis laissé avoir. » dit-il en souriant.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Draco : « Potter ? Tu t'en remet ? » demanda-t-il le ton grave.

-Harry : « Oui, oui. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas ».

Le blond lui fit son sourire d'Apollon.

-Draco : « Tu peux ôter la menotte alors ? » dit-il les yeux pleins de malice.

-Harry : « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avant  de regarder sa main qui serrait toujours le doux poignet du jeune homme. Il le desserra lentement comme pour s'excuser de sa perte de contrôle.

Harry n'était pas du genre peureux, loin de là, mais cette plongée dans l'obscurité et ses cris de souffrance lui avait fait remonter de vieux souvenir douloureux.

Malfoy se tourna vers Harry afin d'être face à lui, il sentait que c'était plus qu'une bête frayeur qu'il avait eu et qu'il avait besoin d'être un tant soit peu rassuré. Il lui pressa l'épaule rapidement mais délicatement. Potter fixa cette main inattendue et fit un signe de tête au Serpentard.

-Draco : « Ca va être amusant tu verras » lui dit-il pour le rassurer.

Harry lui sourit, peut-être après tout cet échange malencontreux allait être bénéfique.

Le Gryffondor avait remarqué que Draco lui parlait avec beaucoup de naturel, alors que lui n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Après tout, c'était assez normal, ils étaient sensé se haïr et pas se faire la conversation dans le tunnel de Lucifer. Pas vrai ?

Crabbe et Goyle avaient rejoint Zabini qui était secoué d'un rire nerveux. Les deux acolytes étaient totalement paniqués, surtout Crabbe, à l'idée de l'abominable sort que devait leur réserver Draco avec le coup du Tunnel de l'Amour. 

-Blaise : Calmez-vous, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. » leur dit-il.

Vincent et Grégory échangèrent un regard, ils étaient bien trop proche de Draco pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer qu'il passe l'affaire sans rien dire.

-Blaise : « Bon ok, il est mauvais » admit-il un sourire en coin.

-Goyle : « Et en plus, je suis sûr que son père lui a appris le Doloris » gémit-il.

Crabbe émit une grognement plaintif en se frottant le cou.

-Blaise : « C'est bon les gars, pas de panique ok ? Allons manger un sorbet. Vous verrez ça se passera bien. » dit-il en les prenant par les épaules mais en ne croyant pas une seule seconde que Draco laisserait passer un telle maladresse.

**C'est donc à suivre, je m'excuse d'avance en imaginant vos têtes à la fin , mais je ne pouvais pas couper ailleurs.**

**Merci encore et toujours de votre fidélité.**

**Gros bisous a vouuuuus**


	23. Le Tunnel de l'Amour partie2

**Bonjour à tous, mon rythme s'est sensiblement ralenti, je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps hélas. Mais je passerais tjrs au moins une fois par semaine, mettre une suite.**

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Alfa :**M'étriper ?? Mais pq tant de violence ? mdr ? Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es remise des 26 longueurs ? Moi aussi je pense que si je me remettais à la natation, les longueurs seraient très difficiles à faire. Mais au moins t as de la chance avec ton Mr Legey, moi je n'ai eu que des vieilles flasques à l'humeur détestable…

T'as raison, Harry devrait se détendre, qui sait ? ça viendra peut-être. Merci pour le chapitre, et comme tu vois je commence a en faire voir à Pansy, héhé.

Bisous et a bientôt !

**Lullule : **Kikou, comment tu vas bien ? petite fleur ? ca me plait bien, même si je suis une petite fleur de 1,85m ptdrr.  Je suis bien contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre passé, je m'amuse bien avec ce Tunnel.  23 chapitres mnt ! pfiouuu ca fait bcp et c tllmt loin d etre fini -)

Gros bisous

**Mapa :**Est-ce que mon taux de folie à augmenter ? Et bien figure toi qu'il a atteint des pics d intensité ces temps-ci. Je suis de + en + barge alors fondons un club ! mdr .

Bon j'arrête mon délire, merci pour ton message. Bizzzz

**Eowyn Malfoy** : Salut miss. Vi, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination et encore t'as rien vu, les prochains chapitres seront bien délirants . Bisou et a bientôt

**Hannange **: Je te remercie bcp. Bisou

**Rosana Malfoy** : Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, je fais ce que je peux pour le longueur, espérons que celui-ci te plaise. Biz

**Célinette** : Kikou linette ! Oui je suis sure que je pouvais pas couper ailleurs mdr, Ahh ce Draco comme tu dis, j en suis dingue. Hermione s est bien défendue ouais, mais bon avec Pansy, vaut mieux se méfier. Draco se vengera après tout ca, et c pas encore mnt -p . Poutous !

**Clau **: Tjrs gentil Clau. J'avoue que la mes chapitres sont moins rapides qu'avant mais c vrmt involontaire. Voici la suite tant attendue, laisse moi un message. Bisou !

**Caroline Black** :Salut Caro. Fallait vrmt que je coupe la la la ! mdr j en suis encore désolée. Je note bien tes remarques sur les pensées de Draco, tu as raison.  Je ne donne pas le rôle du peureux a Harry mais a coté de Draco il ne peut être que plus fragile et vu le coté prédateur du blond, c sur qu il peut paraître couillon… En tout cas merci a toi. Biz a+

**Imoen** : Hello ! comment vas tu ? Tu avais bien deviné oui -p Pansy avec de la barbe a Merlin plein la tete j imagine bien aussi, j aimerais le faire en personne mdr.  Tu vas voir que le jolie Tunnel de l Amour réserve bien encore des surprises en tout genre, ah ces sorciers… Gros bisous miss et a bientot.

**Eilonwy **: Ca m a bien fait plaisir que le chapitre précédent soit ton préféré. En esperant que tu auras d autre préférences encore. Kiss

**Ansuku **: Que de compliments encore ! lol c vrmt sympa. J'espère que tu auras le temps de me faire une de tes longues review la prochaine fois ! Gros bisous

**Enyo85** : Ravie de t avoir fait rire ! Sont bêtes ces Crabbe et Goyle hein ? s en est presque triste. Oui je pense que Draco va malgré tout leur en mettre plein la tête a la sortie ( qui est encore loin). Désolée d avoir du couper là. Bisous et a bientôt

**Missouistiti** : Tout d'abord laisse moi te souhaiter la bienvenue, c un honneur que tu choisisses ma fic comme premier Harry/Draco. Tu as raison c un gros avantage d arriver en retard, au moins t es jamais en manque de suite.  Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, je vois que Herm/Ron ca ne te plait pas trop, mais ne t inquiète pas, il se peut que je fasse évoluer ca autrement dans la futur. J avoue que je ne suis pas spécialement adepte de ce coup. J 'essaye de tjrs mettre une note d'humour et quand on me dit que je fais rire , je te jure ca me fait trop plaisir.  Merci encore pour ta review qui m a fait très plaisir. Bisouuuuuuu et a très vite !!

**Saaeliel** : je l ai bien écrit ? Encore bon anniversaire !  Tu n'es plus malade j'espère ? Ma chère revieweuse professionnelle j 'espère te voir plus à l'avenir. Plus de bisous pour plus de reviews hihihi

**Pussy** : Je vois que tu commences ma fic, tu as bcp a lire encore courage lol tu me demandais si ca allait devenir hot, et jusqu a mnt  il n y a tjrs rien de sexuel, je laisse ca vrmt pour + tard. Ma fic est plus douce et dans la finesse de ce coté la. Je n'aime pas ce qui va vite entre Harry et Draco. En espérant que ca ne te dissuade pas de me lire. A bientôt, j espère.

**Céline s** : Kikouu ! Ma chérie si le chapitre avait contenu tout le tunnel il aurait fait des dizaines et des dizaines de pages et ca t aurais soulé d un coup je crois. Je te remercie pour tes commentaires, j essaye vrmt de garder l esprit de Draco et de Harry tout en les faisant évoluer et en vous surprenant aussi. Je t embrasse a++

**Kyzara **: Mici ! J'espère vrmt que je ne te décevrais pas, si tu es sur le bon chemin pour adorer mon Harry/Draco, je vais tout faire pour -p bizzz

Bonne lecture !

Le Tunnel de l'Amour : partie 2

Ils poursuivaient leur voyage et remarquèrent que leur barque n'était plus la même, elle était faite de bois à présent. Draco curieux, se pencha sur le devant pour constater qu'ils étaient assis dans une tête de mort aux orbites incrustés d'olivine.

-Draco « Hé Potter ! C'est de ta famille ? » se moqua-t-il assez gentiment, la vanne était trop facile, et puis on ne pouvait quand même pas le changer en si peu de temps.

Harry se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien parler quand il vit un mouvement dans l'eau qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Le brun vit alors une espèce de petit dragon aquatique surgir des flots, prêt à croquer le blondinet.

-Harry : « Attention !! » cria-t-il avant de se précipiter sur Malfoy et de le tirer vers lui.

La créature, déçue, replongea dans l'eau d'encre.

Draco était sur les genoux de Harry, tentant de se remettre de sa frayeur.

-Harry : « Tu l'as échappé belle ! » dit-il le son de sa voix à moitié étouffé par le corps de Malfoy.

Alors, avec toute la dignité dont il était capable, le Serpentard se rassit à sa place et resta un instant sans bouger, avant de se tourner vers le « Survivant ».

-Draco : « Merci » dit-il sincèrement. 

Il sembla à Harry percevoir une certaine douleur dans la voix du jeune homme, ça devait être très probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'il disait merci.

-Harry : « De rien, et puis ce dragon n'a qu'à faire la file, il y en a d'autre qui rêverait de te couper la tête » dit-il avec un large sourire.

-Draco : « Charmant Potter » lui répondit-il l'air indigné.

-Harry : « Je plaisante ! »ria-t-il « Mais comme ça on est quitte, tu m'as sauvé la vie dans la salle de bain. J'ai payé ma dette. »

Harry eut une crampe à l'estomac en repensant à cette soirée. Tout était si compliqué depuis peu !

Draco acquiessa mais ne cru pas nécessaire de rajouter quoi que ce soit. D'un geste habile, il remit en place ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés par sa tentative de meurtre, l'évocation du Gryffondor lui avait provoqué un pincement au cœur, il tenta donc de paraître le plus détaché possible. Il pouvait gérer beaucoup de chose, mais pas ce que lui inspirait Potter.

Hermione et ses quatre compagnons visqueux avaient finalement trouvé des toilettes. Les garçons tentaient tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de la substance verdâtre qui les recouvraient presque entièrement.

-Herm : « Il faut que vous en enleviez un maximum avant que je vous jette un sort de décrassage » leur dit-elle en regardant Ron se battre avec ses cheveux collés sur son front.

-Herm : « Laisse moi faire » lui dit-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Ron se pencha sur le lavabo et entreprit de passer la tête du garçon sous l'eau. Elle malaxa délicatement ses cheveux l'air attendrie. Le rouquin frissonna en sentant les doigts descendre sur sa nuque.

-«Encore toi Sang-De-Bourbe !» lança une voix perçante et méprisante.

Hermione tourna la tête. Ron, Dean, Neville et Seamus se relevèrent comme un seul homme.

Parkinson ne leur accorda aucune attention.

-Herm : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Pansy : « Te faire souffrir » balança-t-elle en lui jetant un regard venimeux. 

-Herm : « Te regarder est déjà une souffrance, rassures-toi » lui répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

-Pansy : « Espèce de sale… ! » mais elle s'interrompit en entendant des rire et remarqua enfin la présence pourtant évidente des autres Gryffondor.

Elle les fixa l'air répugné, elle n'aurait pas eut une autre expression si elle avait été face à des Scrout à Pétard.

-Pansy : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez sur vous ?? » demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis et se mis à avancer vers Pansy, les bras grand ouverts.

-Ron : « Dans mes bras ma douce » lui dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Dean : « Un baiser Pansy » lança-t-il la bouche en cœur.

Pansy  écœurée recula jusqu'à la porte.

-Pansy : « Vous être dégoûtants ! » dit-elle avant de sortir précipitamment en marmonnant d'autres insanités inodibles.

Les cinq Gryffondor étaient pliés de rire, la tête de Pansy avait été mémorable.

-Neville : « C'est bien fait pour cette sale peste ! » lança-t-il de sa voix mal assurée.

Ils le fixèrent l'air tout étonné, Londubat n'était pas du genre à dire des méchancetés sur les gens, aussi mauvais étaient-ils. Neville baissa les yeux mais se sentit mieux quand Dean lui fit signe de taper dans sa main.

-Dean : « Bien dit Neville ».

Finnigan se tourna vers Hermione le regard admiratif.

-Seamus : « Hermione ta réplique était géniale ! »

-Ron : « Mais Hermione est géniale » dit-il en regardant la jeune fille du coin de l'œil. Elle mit peu de temps avant de rougir violemment.

-Herm : « Merci » répondit-elle en jetant un regard très suggestif à Ron.

Elle les estima assez « propres » pour entamer un sort de décrassage efficace, deux minutes plus tard, les jeunes hommes étaient propres comme des sous neufs.

L'allée de flamme qui s'allongeait de part et d'autre de la rive, prenait fin et une fois de plus leur embarcation s'arrêta et ils furent replongé dans le noir.

-Draco : « Ils économisent le feu ou quoi ? » grogna-t-il assez de mauvaise humeur.

-Harry : « Au lieu de ronchonner, lève plutôt les yeux » lui dit-il.

 Une enseigne en forme de cœur brisé rouge, semblable à celle de l'entrée, clignotait piteusement. La différence était dans le titre aux lettres miteuses : « Le Tu-nel de l'Amo-r ». Le « n » et le « u » géants manquant, pendouillant lamentablement dans le vide.

-Draco : « Et en plus ils ont de l'humour ! » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Harry avait envie de rire, il venait de trouver un caractère encore plus ronchon que Ron. 

Mon dieu, était-il attendri par Draco Malfoy? Ca lui semblait impensable, voir impossible mais il devait s'avouer que tous les doutes qu'il ressentait depuis plus d'un mois étaient dus à Malfoy. Le garçon le troublait, l'hypnotisait, il semblait découvrire une nouvelle parcelle du personnage chaque jour. Tantôt méprisant, tantôt attentionné, Draco le ballottait entre la frustration et la curiosité. Aimait-il vraiment ça ?

Draco ferma les yeux quelques secondes, il devait se reprendre en main. Il avait du mal à accepter qu'il devait la vie à Potter, fichu fierté ! Pourtant, comme l'avait dit Harry, ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie, ce qui annulait toute dette, mais Draco Malfoy étant ce qu'il était, une boule de nerf s'était coincée dans sa gorge l'empêchant de prononcer plus de deux mots. Il appréciait le fait d'être avec le Gryffondor, même si sa tête avait refusé de l'admettre, son corps ne lui permettrait pas d'en douter, le bien-être qui l'envahissait à chaque contact était délectable. Il devait cesser de bouder dans son coin et profiter de ce moment de brève intimité qu'il lui était offert. Il devait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'après avoir refusé la main de Harry, ce-dernier soit si courtois avec lui. Le séducteur de Poudlard se mis sur « mode lover » et replaça son bras le long du dossier, obligeant ainsi Harry, s'il voulait s'adosser, de poser sa tête sur son bras.

En position, Draco sentit la barque se remettre à avancer, et découvrit de ses yeux couleurs orage, le décor frissonnant du Tunnel de l'Amour, nouvelle version.

-Harry : « Ca c'est Halloween ! » s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste.

-Draco: « Tu as l'air d'aimer cette fête, pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas participé à la chasse aux fantômes à l'école ? » demanda-t-il intéressé.

Harry se tourna vers lui, étonné de l'intérêt soudain du Serpentard pour ses goûts.

-Harry : « Je n'avais pas la tête à ça » répondit-il simplement le regard fuyant.

Draco souleva un sourcil, expression qui rendait folle la moitié des filles de Poudlard, et se contenta de le regarder encore plus fixement. Harry n'avait apparemment pas envie de s'étaler sur le sujet et Draco respecter cela. Mais Potter aurait probablement préféré un interrogatoire plutôt que de sentir ce regard perçant sur lui. Quels yeux !

**Je dois encore couper a l'arrache mais si j'ai des reviews rapidement, demain, je poste un autre chapitre, bcp plus palpitant -p  Je tiens à préciser que le Tu-nel de l'Amo-r va slmt débuter et ca va secouer mdr**

**A demain pitetre…**

**Bisous !**


	24. Le Tu nel de l'Amo r Le sanguin

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, vous avez été rapides, ca m'a fait plaisir. Vous devez pensé que je n'ai pas tenu parole, mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur ce week-end, j'ai du faire tourner l'anti-virus et je n'ai plus trop touché au net. 

**Donc voilà la première aventure de nos deux amours dans le Tunnel de la mort mais avant ce la : Réponses aux reviews !**

Vivi Malfoy :Tu as été la première a me laissé un message, et je t'en remercie. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir mis le chapitre ce w-e. Mais voici la suite. Bisous

**Hanna :**Merci a toi. Bonne lecture.BIZZZ

**Alfa: **Hello la folle! Ca va mieux? J'ai lu que tu avais vomi…Mdr avec ton prof de natation, mais bon on peut pas tout avoir, il est mignon dont l'intelligence est en option. Tu aimes quand je suis sadique ? J'aime aussi lol, nan mais cette Pansy me tape sur le système donc si je peux me faire une petit vengeance personnelle à travers la fic, je n'hésite pas ! Pas cours le 18 après-midi hein ? pfff c po juste mais c cool pour toi, j'adore Noël ! Bon je vais te laisser, kizzzzzzzz

**Dstiné:**Je vois que vous êtes pas mal à avoir apprécier le ptit coup de Hermione, pauvre Pansy… Je crois que je vais te décevoir parce que je suis loin de conclure ma chère. Bisou****

**Lullule: **Kikou libellule !ca va? Vi j'ai écrit bcp de chapitre, pfiou je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte !T'inquiète je ne lâche pas l'affaire mdr je tiens trop à cette fic. Merci d'être là.Gros poutous

**Océ:**Bonjour toi ! Tu me vois ravie de compter une lectrice de plus ! Je suis désolée pour le longueur de certain chapitre, mais comme je n'écris pas du tout en pensant à faire des chapitres, tout se suit et je dois donc souvent couper à des endroits bizarres et donc ca fait des chapitres assez courts. Mais je garde un certain rythme, j'espère que le reste te plaira. Bisous !****

**Nathalie :**Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Pardonne moi si je parais sadique mais ce n'est pas volontaire, voici donc le chapitre suivant.biz****

**Célinette :**Mdr oui c'était vrmt à l'arrache le chapitre précédent mais c'était pour être cohérente dans la suite. Harry et Draco se perturbent mutuellement, vi ca peut donner des situations assez marrantes… Je dois avouer que j'ai bien aimé rembarrer Pansy, et toc dans sa face !mdr Voici donc la suite, un peu en retard. Gros bisous****

**Céline.s :**Merci pour ta review tout gentille et souriante mdr. J'espère que tu m'excuseras de ne l'avoir mis que aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture. BISOUS****

**Loumiolla :**Pour commencer, bienvenue a toi ! Je te remercie vrmt pour ta review. Voilà la suite ! kiss

**Laika la louve : **ciao lupa ! Quelle enragée mdr ! Tu es vrmt sympa, merci d'etre tjrs présente. Bisou et suiteeeuuh

**Clau **: Hello ! Toujours autant de compliments clau, je te remercie encore. Je suis désolée que la longueur du chapitre précédent mais sincèrement je n'avais pas le choix. J'espère que le reste te plaira tjrs autant et avoir des reviews de toi. A bientôt. Bizzzz

**Grafield : **Un garçon !! Oh miracle, je pense que tu es le seul à ma lire ! De plus, je vois que j'ai l'immense et rare honneur que tu aie pris la peine de me laisser une review mdr. Je le répète encore, mille fois pardon de ne pas avoir poster ce w-e. Ton message m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et surtt je suis assez soulagée que malgré les 23 chap, tu trouves crédible qu'il ne se soit rien passé, je dois dire que j'ai assez souvent des remarques à ce sujet, mais si ca devait se passer dans la réalité, je parierais cher que ca se passerais à peu prêt comme je l'écris. Je comprend que tu puisses te sentir un peu seul au beau milieu de toutes ces filles, mais ta présence n'en est que plus agréable. J'espère sincèrement te revoir dans les reviews. Bisous bisous****

**Missouistiti :**Ta review m'a fait bien plaisir, quel joie je t'ai encore faire rire lol. Ravie de voir que tu apprécies les personnages tels que je les vois. Au plaisir de te relire. Bisous

**Enyo85 : **En effet ton message est clair haha, excuse moi de ne pas avoir mis la suite ce w-e, mais on est lundi, et j'espère que ca compensera. J'ai vrmt aimé faire parler Hermione face à cette peste de Pansy, contente que ca t'aie plus. Gros bisous et suite !****

**Alexiel : **Salut ! Ta review était claire alros voici la SUITE SUITE mdr. Bienvenue a toi et merci de me lire**.**

**Ffelinna : **Original le pseudo. Oui Ron et Herm commencent un petit rapprochement et notre Harry fidèle a lui-même se pose pleins de questions. La suite est pleine de petites aventures. Bonne lecture.

**Flo007 : **Bonjour miss flo, merci pour les bravos lol Je te remercie de me suivre aussi régulièrement.Bisouuuu****

**Eowyn Malfoy : **Justement ce w-e je me suis regarder le SDA2, version longue, c trop fort ! (la fille qui s'éloigne à peine du sujet…) J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre. Bizouille****

**Caroline Black : **Petite coquine je vois que tu aimes notre Harry en tant que dominant, j'y songe pour les suites, de changer légèrement le gentil Potter en…plus charmeur. Moi je préfère Draco, il est plus comme j'aime, mauvais garçon, tête à claque mais à tomber (quoi ? MOI ? folle ?). a toi de me dire cmt tu trouves ce chapitre. Gros poutous****

**Virginie : **Kikou Virginie ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as tout lu d'un coup ! C'est courageux et c'est surtout sympa. J'espère sincèrement que les suites te plairont tout autant. BISOUS****

**Kyzara : **Sincèrement merci. Voici la suite.

**Si je ne me trompe pas, ce chapitre a eut plus de reviews que tous les autres. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et un bon moment. **

BIENVENUE DANS LE TU-NEL DE L'AMO-R… 

Le Tu-nel de l'Amo-r : le sanguin 

Après être passé devant une dizaines de créatures effrayantes et repoussantes, la tête de mort flottante stoppa et sa portière s'ouvrit sur un petit escalier menant à la terre ferme.

-« Veuillez descendre de votre embarcation » lança une voix féminine profonde.

Draco et Harry se jetèrent un regard curieux. Ils décidèrent d'obéir.

Le Gryffondor en voulant se relever, s'appuya sur le main du blondinet.

-Harry : « Oh je…désolé ! » bafouilla-t-il

-Draco : « Ce n'est rien » dit-il en entourant de sa main celle de Harry. 

Potter virant déjà au rouge écrevisse, n'osa pas faire un mouvement.

-Draco : « Tu m'aides à me relever ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à faire fondre le sorcier le plus sombre.

Harry, tel un automate, s'exécuta sans rechigner, quand Malfoy lui parlait sur ce ton, son cerveau était comme embrumé. Le sourire charmeur, le Serpentard monta les quelques marches et attendit Harry pour avancer. Ils étaient à présent sur une sorte de plate forme menant à deux portes, l'une bleue, l'autre rouge.

-« Hommes ou femmes ? » demanda la même voix gracieuse.

-Harry : « Pardon ? »

-Voix : « Quelles sont vos préférences, les hommes ou les femmes ? » répéta-t-elle patiemment.

Harry se tourna vers Draco l'air gêné, cherchant un soutien quelconque. Malfoy l'observa l'air amusé, mais tenta de paraître sérieux.

-Draco : « Allons, répond à la dame ! » lui dit-il d'une voix qui ne cachait pas le plaisir qu'il prenait à l'embarrasser.

-Harry : « Femmes » grogna le brun.

-Voix : « Bien, bonne visite » leur souhaita-t-elle et la porte rouge s'ouvrit, les invitant à entrer.

-Draco : « Je vois qu'on a pas le choix, en route »

Du même pas, ils passèrent la porte de sang. Ils manquèrent de se marcher l'un sur l'autre, tellement l'endroit était sombre.

-Harry : « Tu as une idée d'où on peut être ? » demanda-t-il en parlant à voix basse.

-Draco : « Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? »

Soudain la porte se referma dans un claquement puissant, les secouant tout deux.

-Draco : « Bon, même si on avait voulu faire demi tour, c'est peine perdue. Il faudrait éclairer cette pièce, sors te baguette Potter » ordonna-t-il 

-Harry : « Tu pourrais demander pol… Aïeeeuuh !! » gémit-il. Draco venait de lui pincer le bras.

-Draco : « Arrête un peu de geindre, et sors ta fichue baguette Potter » lui répéta-t-il à l'oreille.

Le souffle chaud de Malfoy sur son visage eut le même effet qu'un choc électrique.

-Harry : « D'accord, mais c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas envie de me casser la figure » grommela-t-il.

Tout deux prirent leur baguette, lancèrent un « Lumos » et purent enfin découvrire le lieu dans lequel ils avaient mis les pieds.

-Draco : « Sympa le décor » remarqua-t-il, il venait de poser ses yeux sur les étagères de pierres recouvertes de crânes humains.

-Harry : « Malfoy » appela-t-il

Le Serpentard trop occupé à visiter la pièce obscure ne lui prêta pas attention.

-Harry : « Malfoy ! » appela-t-il un peu plus fort la voix légèrement vibrante.

-Draco : « Est-ce que tu as vu ce livre ? Il doit au moins avoir mille ans » dit-il en touchant un vieux Grimoire.

-Harry : « MALFOY !! » cria-t-il cette fois de toutes ses forces.

-Draco : « QUOI ? T'es pas un peu fou d'hurler comme ça ? »  s'énerva-t-il en se tournant vers le Gryffondor.

-Harry : « Malfoy, viens vers moi » dit-il les yeux rivés au côté opposé au garçon, la lumière de sa baguette pointer dans la même direction.

-Draco : « Hein ? »

-Harry : « Avance lentement s'il te plaît et ne te retourne pas» continua-t-il.

Draco avait envie de lui mettre une claque, ce Potter ne savait-il donc pas faire des phrases cohérentes ? Mais il semblait que le brun était un temps soit peu pâle et ses yeux reflétaient une certaine peur.

-Draco : « Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me retourner et comme ça, ça sera réglé ok ? ».

-Harry : « A ta place je ne ferais pas ça »

-Draco : « Bein t'y es pas alors tais toi » lâcha-t-il avant de faire volte-face.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Une femme, enfin plutôt une créature de sexe féminin le fixait le regard avide. Elle avait les cheveux noir de jais et une peau aussi blanche qua la neige, son visage avaient des traits gracieux  et son corps était longs et pulpeux. Draco l'aurait trouvé splendide si elle ne possédaient pas ces deux crocs disgracieux qui dépassaient de sa bouche rouge sang.

-Draco : « Merci d'avoir prévenu pour le vampire Potter» siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Harry : « Ca fait dix minutes que je m'égosille, figure-toi ! »

-« Taisez-vous mortels ! » lança la créature à la voix chaude. Elle tapa des mains et une lignée de torches s'embrasèrent.

-« Mon nom est Valandra » poursuivit-elle en s'approchant d'une démarche presque surnaturelle en direction de Draco.

-Val : « Quel est ton nom étranger ? » demanda-t-elle au Serpentard.

-Draco : « Draco Malfoy et ne m'appelez pas « mortel » » répondit-il de son air hautain.

-Val : « J'aime ton caractère, tu es un sanguin toi » dit-elle en lui touchant le visage des ses doigts glacés.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil plus approfondie à l'endroit insolite où ils avaient débarqué. Le « Survivant » vit un large coffre, dont dépassait un pan de linceul ocre, et juste à côté, un tombeau, dont le lourd couvercle de pierre taillé avait été déplacé, probablement par la créature pour en sortir.

-Harry : « C'est une crypte » se dit-il à lui-même.

-Draco : « Sans blague Potter ?! T'as l'œil toi ! Et maintenant que tu as fini ta visite guidée, t'aurais pas envie de m'aider là ?! » dit-il ironique, les yeux coléreux.

Le Gryffondor reporta son attention sur Valandra qui tournait autour de Draco tel un oiseau rapace prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

-Harry : « Laissez-le ! » s'exclama-t-il.

-Val : « Pardon ? Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne, et surtout pas d'un être de ta sorte. Ce Draco Malfoy est à moi à présent » dit-elle en le pointant de son doigt griffu.

-Harry : « Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui » répliqua-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Draco ne savait pas si il était frustré que Potter parle à sa place, où impressionné de sa franchise.

-Val : « Je vois que tu protèges ton territoire petit homme » dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Harry fut offusqué de ce « petit homme ».

-Harry : « Je vous préviens Dracula lâchez-le immédiatement ! ».

Le Serpentard avait envie de rire mais vu la proximité de sa nuque délicate avec les dents de sabre de la belle, il valait mieux s'abstenir.

-Val : « Je suis à la recherche d'un compagnon et celui-ci serait un candidat idéal »

Draco comprit subitement toute l'ampleur de la signification du « Tu-nel de l'Amo-r ».

-Draco : « Potter, tu te souviens où on est ? »

-Harry : « Bien sûr » répondit-il surpris.

-Draco : « Et bien fais vite !! » le pressa-t-il.

Harry comprit qu'il devait trouver une parade au plus vite, il fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un sort capable de parer à un vampire. Il n'en trouva aucun il décida donc d'improviser.

-Harry : « SERPENSORTIA ! » cria-t-il, faisant apparaître un serpent à sonnette aux pieds de Valandra, qui, sous la surprise, lâcha Draco qui en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-Draco : « Je te revaudrais ça, mais maintenant on fait quoi ? »

-Harry : « J'en sais rien ! Regarde il y a une porte là ! » dit-il en indiquant une lourde porte semblable à celle d'un cachot.

-Draco : « Bien, mais la suceuse de sang est juste devant » marmonna-t-il.

-Val : « Je vous entend jeune sanguin » siffla-t-elle en s'approchant de nouveau du blond.

-Harry : « Olala, celle là elle te veut vraiment Malfoy, on a intérêt à se dépêcher si tu veux te revoir un jour dans un miroir »

-Draco : « Plutôt embrasser Crabbe ! On va l'immobiliser, à trois on lance le sort ». 

Harry sortit de nouveau sa baguette et a trois, ils lancèrent le « Pétrificus Totalus » qui paralysa Valandra sur place.

-Draco : « On décampe !!! » cria-t-il en courant à toutes jambes vers la porte.

Une fois sortis, ils partirent dans un rire nerveux à s'en briser les côtes.

-Harry : « J'ai bien cru que s'en était fini de toi ! »

-Draco : « M'en parle pas, j'ai jamais autant regretter de ma vie de ne pas avoir manger d'ail » pouffa-t-il.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle adossé à la porte, ils entendirent la vampire hurler derrière le bois.

-Harry : « Non mais elle est déjà réveillée ?? »

-Draco : « C'est sûrement  dû au fait, qu'elle est à moitié morte » 

**Prochain chapitre, prochaine aventure….**

**Bisous à vous**


	25. Le Tunnel de la mort les sauvages

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passez un bon week-end.

J'ose espérer que l'attente de cette suite n'a pas été trop longue.

Il faut avouer qu'avec la sortie taaaant attendue du tome V en français, j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs.

Cet Harry Potter, est génial, j'ai souvent la haine en le lisant avec cette vieille pouf (pardon pour le langage mais là…) du ministère et cette débile et pleurnicheuse de Cho Chang, mais je ne suis qu'au chap 22 et j'espère vrmt que tout ça va changer.

C'est sur que mon plaisir est gâché par le fait que je sache déjà qui meurt, mais de toute façon je ne l'affectionnais pas particulièrement donc ça m'arrange (sourire sadique).

Bon je la ferme un peu, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Vous savez quoi ?? Il y a 2 GARCONS qui me lisent ! Je trouve ça génial, c'est tellement rare, je leur fait donc d'avance une spécial dédicace.

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**Alfa : **Encore et toujours la première à me reviewer, quel honneur tu me fais ! Contente que tu aies aimé le coup du vampire, c'était évident qu'elle se dirigerait vers notre Draco, avec sa peau blanche et son corps (bave) de rêve il pourrait être un des leurs. Et vi, Harry a encore cette vilaine tendance à rougir comme une midinette mais il s'arrangera avec le temps. Dis moi tu te sens mieux ? la dernière fois tu semblais cracher tes poumons lol . En parlant de Noël, j'ai décoré hier, chuis fière de moi mdr c'est tout joliment coloré. Sur ce, je te souhaite un bon rétablissement si c'est pas fait, et j'exige de voir Harry et Draco dans ta prochaine review ! Tu les as tué ou quoi ? héhéhé. Kisssssss

**Hanna** : Ravie que le vampire t'aie plus, et c'est pas fini… bisous

**Kevin** : Aaaah le garçon à la longue review ! Tout comme pour grafield, j'ai sauté de joie en voyant qu'un deuxième garçon me lisait. Donc pour commencer j'aimerais te dire que tu seras tjrs le bienvenue sur cette fic et que je suis franchement flattée d'être lu par un mâle mdr. Tu habites l'île Maurice j'ai pu lire, ça doit être bien là-bas non ? Il fait beau en ce moment ? En Belgique que je meurs de froid.  

J'ai trouvé tes remarques sur les personnages de H.P, très pertinentes, tu as raison que la plupart sont des stéréotypes, mais en même temps, qui ne connaît pas un Neville ou un Draco ? Pour la différence Serpentard-Gryffondor, je rejoins ton avis, ils sont bcp trop séparés en vilains méchants et bons gentils, mais ça ajoute à l'histoire et ca permet de cultiver la guerre entre maisons. Je ne trouve pas que les Serpentard soient plus bêtes que les Gryffondor, bien au contraire ils sont un peu trop malins, entre nous je les préfères pcq on ne s'ennuie jamais avec eux, et ont l'intelligence de faire des mauvais coups sans jamais se faire prendre, ce qui n'est pas le cas des Gryffondor. Malgré tout ca, on adore les livres de jkr, tu n'as pas vu le deuxième film ? Je l'adore moi. 

Ensuite je voudrais te remercie sincèrement pour tous tes compliments malgré que ce que je fais des Sepentard n'a pas l'air de plaire, mais comme tu dis, je reste fidèle à ce qu'ils sont mais sincèrement je trouve que je les ménage quand même Crabbe et compagnie, même si de toi à moi, je ne peux pas voir Pansy et que je préfère Goyle.  Ton idée du clip de B.S.et Madonna m'a fait rire, je fais le même genre de projection, j'imagine souvent les personnages dans des situations pareilles. J'y aurais sérieusement songé si je n'avais pas décidé dès le départ d'insérer le moins possible d'éléments moldus.

Je te dis à bientôt, et Draco aussi c'est mon préféré. Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Enyo85** : Hello toi ! Tu vas bien? J'aime aussi les vampires, tu as vu Entretien avec un vampire ? Ca pète ce film. Oui je suis vrmt contente d'être lu par des garçons, ils sont tllmt rares dans le coin…Je souhaite qu'un jour un garçons te lise. Gros bisous

**Celinette** : Kikou linette ! Déjà je tiens à te dire que de lire que tu apprécies le rythme ca me soulage, tu verrais on m'a encore laissé un review qui dit « ca devient long, ca fini quand ? » sympa non ? Oui mdr Val devait vrmt être en manque. Si Harry avait répondu garçon il serait tombé dans un monde remplis d'homme en chaleur, et déjà qu'il ne sait pas du tout ou il en est je crois qu il en serait mort ptdr. Merci encore.Bisous

**Grafield** :Vla mon premier garçon (hum… c bizarre comme phrase nan ?mdr). Me voilà ravie que tu aie apprécié ce chapitre autant que les autres, et c'est loin d'être terminé. Leur relation va évoluer, tout doucement, sans dérapage qui gâcherait tout, comme dans la vie quoi, surtout qu'ici nous avons à faire à deux garçons légèrement compliqué, dont un n'est même pas conscient d'être attiré par un garçon. Je te laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en croisant les doigts pour qu'il soit de qualité. Bisous et à très vite.

**Laika la louve** : Ciao lupa ! Alors comme ça on est de retour ? Tu m'en vois enchantée, fidèle parmi les fidèles tes review me font tjrs autant plaisir. Bisou bisou et a ton prochain message…  

**Clau** : Clau la critique, oui tu as raison rien de spécial ne s'est passé, c'est plus un moment ludique ce tunnel, mais de petites choses se passeront quand même, en espèrant ne pas te décevoir, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Biz

**Alexiel** : Oui ca commence à se rapprocher… Dis moi ce que tu penses de la suite. A++

**Virginie** : Hello miss. Merci d'avoir apprécié. Je poste minimum une fois par semaine. Bisous et a bientôt

**Dstine** : Mdrr  j ai tjrs l'impression de t'annoncer la mort quand je dis que c pas pres d être fini, je suis si ennuyeuse ? j'espère quand même te revoir… Jbisou

**Ffelinna** : Sympa l'origine du pseudo ! Dangereuse la vampire tu as vu ça ? Et crois moi ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine… Bon et bien jolie chat je te laisse. A bientôt. Poutou

**Lullule** : Kikou ma libellule ! Tu bas bien? Ne blâme pas Harry, il ne sait pas encore vers quel sexe se porte ses préférences et il est + rassuré de se dire que ce sont vers les femmes. Draco est un vrai séducteur et même profiteur parfois…Tu verras. Gros bisous

**Eowyn Malfoy** : Je préfère le SDA2 sans hésiter, le moment de la bataille est phénoménale mais le 16 je vais aller voir le 3 et à mon avis ca doit etre celui là le plus terrible. J'espère que mon imagination te plaira encore dans ce chapitre. Bizzzz

**Forminus** :Je te remercie sincèrement pour le compliment. J'essayera de ne pas trop casser votre rythme de lecture. A bientôt j'espère J

**Céline s** :Ohhh ptite puce, tu es encore malade ? Tu vas mieux ? En tout cas ca me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que ma fic te remonte le moral. De la jalousie ? Il va en avoir… Gros poutous et prend soin de toi !

**Imoen** : La plus douce des revieweuse ! Je te comprend pour ton pc, le mien aussi a tendance à n'en fait qu'à sa tête, parfois on se demande si ils n'ont pas leur propre cerveau… mdr.  Pour répondre  tous tes (charmants)commentaires, oui Harry dit « Femmes » il est vrmt perturbé dans son esprit et n'est pas prêt à s'avouer qu'il est p-e attiré par le beau Draco, l'expression de Draco plus sa fierté l'ont fait dire qu il préfèrait les femmes, mais qui sait ? Pour le prénom Valandra, je l'ai repris de la série Roswel, j'ai adoré dès que je l'ai entendu et comme tu dis, c très « vampirique ». Draco était évidemment le seul choix possible pour la charmantes suceuse de sang. Je suis vrmt trop flattée par tout ce que tu me dis, je souris bêtement devant mon écran en remerciant le ciel d'avoir une lectrice aussi gentille que toi. J'aime bcp les jeux de mots et l'humour en général, j'essaye d'en mettre dans la fic, pour ne pas tourner au dramatique endormant. Laisse moi te dire que je t'adore aussi et que je te suis des plus reconnaissante pour ton soutien. Gros bisous !!

**Saael** : Ma revieweuse professionnelle ! J'ai faillit croire que tu m'avais lâché ! Je vois que je t'ai fait rire dans cette suite. Draco est tuant mdr tjrs aussi peu discret kan il veut insinuer qlqch. Herm et Ron ca avance doucement en effet, j hésite encore pour eux deux… Et pour la vampire tant pis pour elle ! Elle croyait que Malfoy allait s accoupler avec une morte vivante ? Elle a été attiré par lui pcq il a tout d'un vampire mais n'en est pas un. En meme temps, qui lui résisterait ? (coquine mdr).

Plus de bisous pour plus de reviews !

**Voili voilou, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos héros qui ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge…**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le Tunnel de la mort : les sauvages 

-Draco : « C'est sûrement  dû au fait, qu'elle est à moitié morte » 

Harry haussa les épaules, ça devait être ça. Le Gryffondor frottait ses lunettes sales quand Draco lui donna un coup de coude.

-Harry : « Malfoy laisse moi me reprendre deux minutes s'il te plaît » dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Draco prit le visage de Harry et le força à relever les yeux.

-Draco : « T'as vu ça ? »

-Harry : « Hum…Je ne vois rien non » dit-il en secouant ses lunettes toujours dans sa main.

-Draco : « Met vite tes binocles ! » le pressa-t-il.

Le garçon à la cicatrice consentit à les remettre pour voir ce que Malfoy semblait si pressé de lui montrer.

-Harry : « Ouaw ! On est où là ? »

-Draco : « Ca me semble être une forêt » dit-il sarcastique en regardant l'immensité d'arbres qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

-Harry : « Mais on sort d'une crypte ! »

-Draco : « Tu es dans le monde de la magie Potter, qui plus est à Halloween, rien ne devrait t'étonner » répondit-il.

Harry soupira, ce monsieur -je- sais- tout pouvait vraiment lui taper sur le système, il aurait du le laisser se faire aspirer par cette sangsue. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra imperceptiblement, il semblait qu'évoquer la mort du Serpentard lui faisait mal. C'était nouveau ça ! Il se préoccupait de la santé de son ennemi de toujours. Il devait certainement sombrer dans la folie.

Plongé dans son flot de pensées « Draconiennes », il n'entendit pas le cri qui se répercuta dans toute la forêt.

-Draco : « Je crois qu'on va avoir de la visite » dit-il l'oreille tendue.

Harry revint enfin sur terre et put à son tour entendre le cri de guerre qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux.

-Harry : « Tu crois que ce sont des sauvages ? » 

-Draco : « J'en ai aucune idée, je crois qu'on a plus qu'à attendre nos nouveaux hôtes »

Des bruits de branches malmenées se firent entendre à à peine quelques mètres des jeunes hommes. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, et regardaient tout autour d'eux pour éviter d'être aussi surpris que le dernière fois. Soudain, venant de toute part, des êtres surgirent des buissons et des larges troncs, poussant un cri strident.

Draco leur fit face et constata qu'ils étaient entourés de femmes en peau de bêtes, armés d'arc et d'armes blanches en tout genre, leurs visage étaient cachés par des masques aux faciesses d'animaux.

-Draco : « Des Amazones maintenant, vraiment de mieux en mieux » ironisa-t-il. 

Harry tournait sur lui-même de façon à observer chacune des femmes qui les cernaient, elles semblaient toutes musclés et athlétiques et même si on ne voyait pas leur visage, elles dégageaient une puissance et un déterminisme incroyables.

L'une d'elle s'approcha, plus vêtue et armée que les autres, visiblement la chef.

-« Que faites vous ici ? Vous avez violez notre territoire ! » dit-elle d'une voix forte.

-Draco : « Hum…on est perdu » répondit-il simplement.

-« Vous avez choisit le pire endroit pour vous perdre, nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous emmener » leur annonça-t-elle.

-Harry : « De quel droit ? » 

-Draco : « Oui, de quel droit ? » renchérit-il.

-« Vous n'avez pas l'air de me connaître, mon nom est Yanaël, reine des Amazones et cette forêt est protégé depuis des générations par les femmes de notre clan. Aucun homme n'est resortit vivant de ce lieu. » dit-elle la voix soudain plus menaçante.

-Harry : « On est pas sensé être dans une foire ? » chuchota-t-il à son compagnon de galère.

-Draco : « Il paraît, mais là on a intérêt à négocier »

Ligotés et rudement maintenus, ils furent amenés dans ce qui semblait être le temple des femmes guerrières. 

-Draco : « J'en reviens pas qu'elles nous aient attachés à ce poteau comme de la viande » grogna le blond.

-Harry : « Tais toi les voilà »

Une assemblée d'Amazone se présenta à eux.

-Yanaël : « J'ai longuement discuté avec mes sœurs, et sur leurs conseils, je ne vais pas vous tuer, mais plutôt vous utiliser »

-Draco : « Nous quoi ?! » s'offusqua-t-il.

-Yanaël : « Je te trouve bien bavard mâle ! » lança-t-elle en le menaçant d'une dague. « Je poursuis, la saison de la procréation arrivant à grands pas, vous serez nos donneurs » annonça-t-elle avec un sourire vicieux.

Une fois par an, les Amazones avaient coutume de se rendre dans le village voisin afin de se faire féconder par les hommes et disparaissaient aussi tôt. Elles ne refaisaient surface que pour leur laisser les bébés mâles nés, qui ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité.

La présence de Harry et Draco leur évitaient le désagrément du déplacement, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient jeunes et vigoureux, tout ce qu'elles cherchaient chez un homme.

Les guerrières semblèrent surtout intéressées par Harry qui correspondaient plus à leurs critères de beauté, brun et fort.

Draco remarqua assez rapidement leur vif intérêt pour le Gryffondor, et sentit son instinct de possession remonter à la surface. Il devait faire vite, les Amazones s'apprêtaient à emmener Harry dans leur tente.

-Draco : « Potter tu as ta baguette à portée de main ? » chuchota-t-il.

Le Gryffondor ne l'entendait pas, les femmes faisaient un bruit d'enfer.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient attachés au même poteau, dos à dos, les mains de l'un dans le dos de l'autre. Draco qui perdait patience décida d'être radical, d'un geste vif et précis, il pinça la fesse droite de Potter. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il poussa un cri de douleur silencieux et se mit à insulter à voix basse le blond, de tous les doux mots que Dudley, son horrible cousin, lui avait appris.

-Harry : « Si ces barbares ne te tuent pas, je le ferais de mes mains » grogna-t-il.

Draco était traversé de secousses, il tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas éclater de rire, jamais il n'avait vu Potter aussi choqué et furieux envers lui, c'était vraiment un spectacle unique de le voir étaler tout son vocabulaire injurieux, lui si maladivement poli en temps normal.

-Draco : « Calme Potter, j'y étais obligé, tu ne m'entendais pas » s'excusa-t-il plus ou moins. Parce que, à dire vrai, toucher la fesse musclé du Gryffondor avait été une expérience très agréable.

-Harry : « La prochaine fois trouve un autre moyen Malfoy ! »

Le garçon à la cicatrice savait  que son attitude était un peu excessive, il s'emportait comme une jeune fille à qui on aurait soulevé la robe. Le Serpentard lui avait touché la fesse uniquement pour le prévenir et sans aucune arrière pensée.

-« Ouais et ma sœur ! » l'interpella une voix intérieure. 

Harry secoua sa tête et décida de régler cette affaire plus tard.

-Harry : « Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Elles sont presque à notre hauteur »

-Draco : « Tu peux atteindre ta baguette ? »

-Harry : « Non, elle est dans ma poche intérieur »

-Draco : «Merde…la mienne aussi. Tu n'as rien qui pourrait servir pour nous délivrer ? »

Le Gryffondor allait répondre négativement avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Harry : « Dans ma poche droite, tu devrais trouver un couteau de poche, il est sensé défaire n'importe quel lien »

-Draco : « Comment ça sensé ? Tu l'as jamais utilisé ou quoi ?»

-Harry : « Non désolé, je ne me fais pas kidnapper tous les jours figure-toi ! »

-Draco : « Prend garde Potter, tu deviens sarcastique, je commence à déteindre sur toi » le taquina-t-il.

Harry tenta de lui envoyer un coup de pied par l'arrière mais arriva juste à se faire mal en tapant contre la poutre de bois.

-Draco : « Ca va, j'arrête. Je vais tenter d'attraper ton couteau ok ? » dit-il sur un ton plus doux.

Potter ne répondit rien, il était énervé. Comment Malfoy arrivait-il à rester si calme dans ce genre de situation ? Etait-il toujours si sûr de lui ? Bien entendu, il avait probablement raison puisqu'ils étaient juste dans une attraction, mais tout cela avait l'air bien trop réel pour qu'il tente quoi que soit d'insensé. Il se haïssait à cet instant d'être de nature si prudente.

Malfoy tendit sa main au maximum, pendant que Potter tentait de légèrement pivoter pour lui faciliter la tâche. Sa main tâta tout ce qui était sur son passage à la recherche d'un objet ressemblant à un couteau de poche. Ses doigts exploraient chaque centimètres de corps à disposition, autant dans un but de recherche que personnel. 

Harry sentait que Draco était un peu trop impliqué dans sa fouille, mais bizarrement ne disait rien. Etait-ce bien lui qui se laissait peloter par Draco Malfoy sans réagir ? Et puis zut, le Gryffondor en avait assez de toujours faire de l'introspection, il était dans une galère pas possible, Draco était son seul secours et son seul compagnon. Et puis, pour être honnête il était assez content d'être coincé dans cet attraction de la mort avec le Serpentard.

La main de Malfoy était enfin dans la poche tant recherché, ses doigts plongèrent dans le tissu et se refermèrent sur un objet en métal ovale.

-Draco : « Je l'ai ! » lui dit-il. 

Mais avant de retirer sa main, il la passa une dernière fois sur les fesses de Harry qui se contracta sous le frôlement.

-Harry : « Malfoy ! » chuchota-t-il plus comme une gentille réprimande que comme un grave reproche.

-« Bien ! Nos mâles sont toujours là ! » dit Yanaël, de retour avec son armée. « Détachez le brun, le blond servira en cas de besoin »

-« Sympa » se dit Draco, d'habitude on se battait pour l'avoir, et voilà qu'il servait de roue de secours à cette horde de femmes enragées.

Harry fût délivré et emmené entre deux grandes brunes au teint halé, armé de lances aiguisées.

Le Serpentard se dit que s'était à lui de jouer, le couteau dans sa main, il entreprit de l'ouvrire et de couper les liens.

Le Survivant était allongé sur un lit en peau de bête, si il faisait le moindre mouvement une escorte de cinq femmes étaient là pour le remettre à sa place. Bien entendu, se retrouver au milieu d'un groupe de superbes femmes aurait pu paraître avantageux, mais pas quand ces dites femmes étaient des Amazones. Elles semblaient capable de le tuer en un tour de bras. Harry attendit donc patiemment la suite des évènements.

Malfoy réussit à se délivrer très rapidement, Potter n'avait pas mentit, ce couteau était très efficace. Maintenant il devait être vigilant, l'entrée de la tente était particulièrement bien gardée et des guerrières venaient de toute part, vacant à leur occupations, c'est-à-dire, exercices de combat, chasse,…

Harry entendit des pas se rapprocher, il tourna la tête et vit une femme d'une grande beauté apparaître. 

-« Es-tu prêt mâle ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Le Gryffondor reconnu aussitôt l'inconnue, ce n'était d'autre que Yanaël, la reine. Le garçon un peu surpris l'analysa de plus prêt, elle avait un corps élancé et bronzé, son visage auparavant caché par un masque dévoilait des yeux verts d'eau d'une extraordinaire luminosité. Elle secoua sa cascade de cheveux bruns ondulés.

-Yanaël : « Et bien ? » demanda-t-elle l'air impatient.

-Harry : « Euh…non bien sûr que non je ne suis pas prêt ! Je n'ai aucune intention de vous laisser me toucher » s'exclama-t-il en se mettant sur ses pieds.

-Yanaël : « Hum et farouche avec ça. Et quand je vous disais que les hommes étaient faibles » dit-elle à l'encontre des autres Amazones présentes « Attendez moi dehors » leur ordonna-t-elle.

Draco vit les femmes sortirent de la tente et se dit qu'il était grand temps d'agir. Il vit un tas de foin non loin de lui. Il libéra ses bras et sortit sa baguette.

-Draco : « Incendio ! » dit-il à voix basse en visant le foin. Une seconde plus tard un incendie prenait au beau milieu de la cour, le sol étant jonché de paille par endroit.

Les guerrières couraient en tout sens pour aller chercher de l'eau, Draco en profita pour courir à toutes jambes vers la tente.

-Harry : « Lâchez moi ! Je vous ai dit NON ! » criait-il à présent pendant qu'il se débattait avec la belle prête à tout pour le posséder.

Harry sentait une certaine peur l'envahir, il était à deux doigts de se faire violer par une Amazone, lui qui était encore vierge ! C'était le comble. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire ça de sa vie, mais il souhaita de toute son âme voir surgir Malfoy.

-« Non mais ça va pas ?! LACHE LE LA SAUVAGEONNE ! » dit-une voix forte.

-Harry : « Malfoy ! » s'écria-t-il de bonheur.

Yanaël s'exécuta avant de sortir son épée et d'en menacer le Serpentard.

-Draco : « Fini les conneries ! RICTUSEMPRA! » lança-t-il. Soudain la guerrière se mit à se tordre de rire, n'arrivant plus à se reprendre.

Malfoy attrapa le bras du « Survivant » et l'entraîna au dehors. Le feu était presque maîtrisé et les Amazones les surpris en pleine fuite, elles commencèrent à leur envoyer des flèches, mais la forêt était proche et ils purent disparaître dans les fougères.

Cachés, ils reprenaient leur respiration.

-Draco : « C'est de la folie ce truc ! J'adore ! » dit-il l'air aussi ravi qu'un enfant à qui on aurait fait faire un tour de manège.

-Harry : « T'es pas un peu malade ?! On s'est fait enlevé, puis attaché et moi j'ai faillit me faire…enfin tu sais » marmonna-t-il faire la fin.

Le Serpentard savait en effet très bien de quoi il voulait parler, il ne doutait pas un instant que le gentil Harry Potter soit encore aussi pur qu'une fleur née. 

-Draco : « Oui mais tout est bien qui fini bien. C'est qu'un jeu Potter » dit-il sur un ton désinvolte.

Harry le regarde l'air ahurit s'apprêtant déjà à lui conseiller de se faire soigner mais se souvint d'une chose importante.

-Harry : « Merci » lâcha-t-il.

Darco tourna son regard vers lui et le scruta un instant. Ce merci quoi que assez difficilement prononcé lui allait droit au cœur. Pas une seule minute il n'avait hésité à lui porter secours, ce qui, en temps normal ne serait probablement jamais arrivé. Etait-ce cela porter quelqu'un dans son cœur ? Bien que rayonnant à l'intérieur il lui paru plus prudent de la jouer à la Serpentard.

-Draco : « Pas de quoi Potter…Mais maintenant tu as de nouveau une dette envers moi » ne manqua-t-il pas de rajouter un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Harry : « Une porte ! »****

**Voilà, idem que pour le précédent, prochain chapitre, prochaine et dernière aventure du Tunnel de l'Amour.**

Bisous Bisous 

**PS : je suis vrmt désolée pour les lignes du bas, je n ai pas réussi a les enlever**


	26. Le Tunnel de la mort les cruchettes

**Bonjour les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien, je sais que j'ai un jour de retard, mais hier, c'était mon anniversaire, et vi, j'ai 20 ans… j'ai horreur de ce chiffre, mais bon j'ai été très gâtée, je l'ai fêté du samedi au lundi et je sors encore vendredi et samedi, moi qui ne voulais pas le fêter, je me rattrape mdr.**

**Bientôt les vacances pour vous…et pour moi ça sera le moment de me plonger dans mes syllabus et mes notes, pffff po juste ça -p.**

**Enfin demain je vais allez à une soirée cinéma spéciale Seigneur des Anneaux, les trois d'affilés, ca va être gai, mais j'ai hâte de voir Le Retour du Roi ****J****.**

**Voilà je me tais et Réponses aux reviews !**

Célines s. :Hello céline, comment ça va ? Comment ça, ça ne t'aurais pas déranger que le pauvre Harry se fasse quasi violer ? Mddrr j'ai hésiter à vrai dire, mais pauvre cœur, je n'aurais pas pu lui faire ça, et pis comme tu dis il y a Draco… Bisous !

Hanna : merci miss, oui ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête de lâcher cette fic, et ce n'est pas encore fini  crois moi -)

Célinette :Mdrr je comprend ton cri de détresse, Harry a bien failli y passer hihi, mais c'était sans compter sur Super Draco ! Mais il a pris ses honoraires, le ptit coquin.  En parlant du tome 5 , je suis presque a la fin, pauvre Sirius…Je te félicite de l'avoir lu en anglais, je n'en aurais pas été capable.  Bisous !

Laika la louve : Pleine d'enthousiasme ma petite louve ! Je te remercie pour ton message, écrire les péripéties de ce Tunnel m'a bien amusé en tout cas. Gros bisous

Rosana Malfoy : En effet ça faisait longtemps ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, j'ai tjrs l'impression de perdre des lecteurs, mais en fait c'est juste que certains n'aiment pas vrmt reviewer, c'est pas grave, tant que vous êtes là. Merci de m'avoir laissé un mot en tout cas . Bisous et j'espère te voir au prochain chapitre.

Enyo85 : Kikou toi ! Comment tu vas bien ? Merci d'avoir rectifier la théorie sur les Amazones, je crois que je me suis laissé influencé par un épisode d'Hercule sur ce sujet mdr et qui n'était pas très fidèle à la réalité. 

En parlant de garçon, je comprend le point de vue de ton meilleur ami, c'est vrai que nous les filles nous avons une nette tendance à psychanalyser les relations qu'on écrit, je pense que les mecs ont juste envie de lire l'acte, et pas chaque émotions du héros. Enfin bon, chacun ses goûts. J'ai un troisième garçon qui me lis ! Suis fière mdr. Bon je te laisse, merci de porter autant d'intérêt à ma fic. Gros bisous

Imoen : Voilà la plus gentille, tu me mets toujours d'humeur joyeuse quand je te lis ! Je suis assez fière que tu retiennes des phrases ou des moments de la fic que tu me remet avec ton commentaire, je trouve ça vrmt chouette. En tout cas tu apprécies mon humour ! Ce ptit coquin de Draco…en même temps ça devait bien tentant un petit fessier de Gryffondor mdr. Pour en venir à tes fics, j'ai essayé de les chercher, mais la seule Imoen que j'ai trouvé, était dans la partie anglaise, et hélas je n'ai pas les connaissances nécessaire pour comprendre toute une fic en anglais. Il faudrait que tu me donnes une adresse, pcq j'aimerais vrmt te lire. Toi aussi tu es adorable, bisous bisous.

Dame Lune : Ah oui, le pseudo de la gentille jeune fille, merci de  me lire et encore un autre merci pour m'avoir mis dans tes histoires favorites ! Bizzzzz

Skaï Blue : Le peusdo est bizarre oui, mais la fille derrière très sympa. C'est gentil de m'avoir reviewé, ça me fait plaisir, décidément bcp de gens me lisent mais ne mettent pas de reviews, j'ai l'aire méchante ? mdr. Kiss et n'hésite pas à me laisser un mot !

Kaobang :Chouette encore un nouveau lecteur, enfin srmt lectrice ! Tu as lu la fic d'un seul coup alors ? Je suis flattée, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste. Bisouuu

Lullule : Merci et gros poutous ma libellule

Kyzara :Je te remercie ! Dis moi ce que tu penses de la suite !

Grafield : Tu trouves que je suis proche du fantasme ? C'est p-e celui des garçons de se retrouver au milieu d'une bande de femmes guerrières mais pas le mien mdr. J'ai slmt trouvé l'idée bonne, les Amazones m'ont tjrs intrigué. Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise, j'ai 3 garçons qui me lisent, j'essaye de les garder lol. Bizz

Caroline Black : Hello Caro ! Ouf tu me soulages, je préfère savoir que c'est fanfic qui n' a pas mis ta review plutot que ce soit toi qui n'ais pas reviwer. L'est fort Draco hein ? héhé. Aimeras-tu le chapitre qui suit ?… Bisouuuu

Eowyn Malfoy : C'est gentil d'apprécier mon imagination, en éspérant que tu ne changes pas d'avis après celui-ci mdr. Ce soir je vais à la soirée spécial SDA ! Enfin ! Kisss

Alfa : Hellooo Alfa ! Déjà, merci d'être venu me lire malgré les pc de merde dans la salle de merde mdr.  T'as décoré alors ? Ce que j'aime la période de Noël, les lumières, les sapins, l'ambiance en générale quoi, c'est gai. Seul truc c'est que j'aurais aimé qu'ils décorent un peu à  l'univ mais faut pas rêver… Notre marché de Nöel est vrmt nul ici, pfff mais bon c'est qu'un détail ça. Tjrs malade miss ? Saleté de maladies qui volent partt en ce moment. Draco et Harry sont occupé tu dis ? Moui c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas 5 minute à eux en ce moment, mais bientôt ils seront de nouveau plus libres, et là j'espère avoir leur réactions en direct, enfin par ton intermédiaire. Je suis quasi à la fin du 5, c'est clair que cette salope d'Ombrage mérité juste d'être Avada Kedavré !! Non mais ! J'ai la haine à chaque chapitre ! Foulala je parle trop moi ! KISSOUILLE

Dstine : Serais-tu féministe ? A ce que j'ai lu on dirait, t'as raison GIRL POWER ! mdrr Merci pour ton message, je suis vrmt contente que ça ne te lasse pas trop. Au plaisir de te relire…Bisous

Saael : Une fois encore tu étais d'humeur fougueuse dans ta review ! Prendre Harry à même le sol ??!! Mes pauvres yeux ne s'en remettront pas mdrr T'es trop forte. Tu es bien une des seules à aimer les Ron/Herm, chais pas pq les gens n'aiment pas, enfin de mon côté n'aie aucun soucis, j'adore Ron et je n'en ferais jamais un rouquin débile et maladroit. Plus de bisous pour plus de reviews.

Forminus : Alors comme ça tu es aussi un garçon,  quelle chance quand même, j'ai trois garçons qui me lisent, je dois dire que je suis fière -p. Merci pour le « très bon travail », ça me va droit au cœur. J'espère pouvoir te relire bientôt, au fait, pourquoi « Costa Aka Forminus » ?Je sais je suis curieuse… Gros bisous

 **Et bien voilà, j'ai encore été gâtée dans vos reviews, j'ai en plus un troisième garçons qui me lis, que demander de plus ? Vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux. **

**Bonne lecture !!!**

Le Tunnel de la mort : les cruchettes****

-Harry : « Une porte ! »

-Draco : « Quoi ? »

-Harry : « Là regarde !! Une porte ! »

Malfoy regarda dans la même direction et vit une sorte de porte en pierre cachée derrière des lierres. Rapidement ils sortirent de leur cachette et passèrent l'obstacle.

Après ce qui leur parût une éternité, ils sortirent par leur quatrième porte, ils venaient de passer à travers le filet d'un groupe de Sirènes et ensuite avaient évité de justesse l'appétit meurtrier d'une Harpie.

-Harry : « Je comprend mieux le « Hommes ou Femmes ? » dit-il en imitant la voix profonde de l'entrée.

Draco avait l'air fatigué, mais toujours aussi amusé, défier des femmes étaient une activité qui lui allait comme un gant. 

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un lieu paradisiaque. Le son mélodieux d'une rivière qui s'écoule parvenait à leurs  oreilles, ils étaient entourés de fleurs multicolores aux parfums enivrants et d'arbres qui semblaient être vieux de plusieurs siècles mais qui se tenaient fièrement debout étalant leurs longues branches verdoyantes.

-Harry : « Ca change dis donc, on se croirait dans un rêve » s'extasia-t-il.

Draco s'était assis sur l'herbe fraîche et respirait à plein poumons l'air pur et vivifiant de la clairière.

Alors que Harry allait en faire de même, des rires cristallins se firent entendre en provenance des buissons.

-Draco : « Bein voyons, ça ne pouvait pas durer ! » dit-il en se relevant tout en dépoussiérant son pantalon hors de prix. «Ca va être quoi cette fois ? Des femmes à têtes de chiens ? » lança-t-il d'humeur changeante. 

Harry le regardait en souriant, ce garçon était pour le moins instable, d'une minute à l'autre il pouvait passer de la joie la plus totale au tempérament de Rogue.

Tout à coup, semblant surgir de la nature elle-même, trois jeunes femmes séduisantes apparurent. Il y avait une rousse, une blonde et une brunes, toutes trois vêtues de robes de voiles aux nuances de vert. Elles semblaient très sympathiques et joyeuses.

-« Bonjour jeunes hommes ! » salua la rousse.

-Draco & Harry : « Bjour » répondirent-ils le ton méfiant.

-« Nous sommes ravies d'avoir de la visite ! » s'exclama la blonde.

-« Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans notre royaume » dit la brune en tournoyant sur elle-même.

-Draco : « Soit elles sont très bêtes, soit elles sont réellement gentilles » marmonna-t-il à Harry.

-Harry : « Tais toi ! Tu vas les vexer »

Malfoy les jaugea du regard et malgré qu'il les trouvait très jolies, elles lui semblèrent totalement écervelées. Les trois jeunes femmes encerclèrent les garçons de leurs bras et se mirent à tournoyer autour d'eux en chantonnant.

-Harry : « Je crois que tu as raison Malfoy » admit-il.

-« Oups ! Nous ne nous sommes pas présentées ! » dit la blonde, cessant enfin de tournoyer bêtement.

Chacune d'elles s'avança pour leur faire la révérence.

-«Je suis Cassandra » se présenta la brune.

-« Amélia » dit la blonde

-« Et je m'appelle Isandra » termina la rousse.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se présentèrent  à leur tour. Totalement emballées les demoiselles les prirent par la main pour leur montrer la rivière qu'elles affectionnaient particulièrement.

-Harry : « Euh..excusez-moi…comment se fait-il que vous viviez ici ? » demanda-t-il.

-Isandra : « Nous sommes de Nymphes ! » dit-elle comme si ça coulait de source.

-Cassandra : « Nous protégeons la nature, pour nous il n'y a rien de plus important ! » dit-elle le ton soudain grave.

-Draco : « C'est très bien » dit-il le sourire forcé.

-Amélia : « Venez avec nous dans les bois ! Nous avons plein de choses à vous faire découvrire ! » dit-elle en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Draco. La jolie Nymphe avait les yeux couleurs azur et une peau de pêche.

-Draco : « Pourquoi pas » répondit-il le regard fixé sur celui de la blonde.

Harry était beaucoup moins d'humeur champêtre et tenta de faire discrètement des signes au Serpentard pour lui dire de refuser. Lui même se trouvait entre la rousse et la brunette qui tentaient l'attirer dans un endroit plus discret.

Harry en quatrième, avait déjà eut à faire au charme Vélane et après le premier contact, avait réussi à se contrôler face au pouvoir de séduction des magnifiques créatures. Il sentait bien que ces Nymphes dégageaient aussi une sorte de charme magique et que Draco s'y laissait prendre.

-Harry : «Malfoy ! Viens par ici deux secondes » s'exclama-t-il.

-Draco : « Plus tard » répondit-il vaguement Amélia toujours lové autour de lui.

Cette cruchette commençait sérieusement à agacer Harry, elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme ou quoi ?Et bien évidemment Malfoy se laissait piéger bêtement, parfois Potter se demandait où se trouvait le cerveau du Serpentard, plutôt en aval à son avis.

Le temps que Harry se tourne vers les deux autres jeunes femmes pour leur demander d'aller lui cueillir un fruit, histoire de les occuper, Draco et sa blonde avaient disparu. Harry se mit à avancer dans les sous-bois à la recherches de deux têtes dorés, ce qui à première vue ne devait pas être très compliqué. Après environ dix minutes il parvint à les trouver et tira Draco vers lui.

-Harry : « Suis moi, elle cherche à t'emmener je ne sais où ! » le prévint-il.

-Draco : « Potter lâche moi »

-Harry : « Bien » dit-il l'air déterminé.

-Amélia : « Poursuivons cette promenade jolie cœur » susurra-t-elle langoureusement à Malfoy.

S'en était trop ! Elle allait lâcher Draco et vite, elle était littéralement entrain de le dévorer des yeux !

-Harry : « Orchideus ! »  dit-il d'une voix forte, faisant apparaître une magnifique bouquet de fleurs qu'il offrit à Amélia.

-Amélia : « Ooooh qu'elles sont belles ! » s'extasia-t-elle avant de s'asseoir à croupis dans l'herbe et d'admirer une à une les fleurs.

Le Gryffondor était assez fier de lui, il s'était débarrassé d'un obstacle sans même devoir utiliser la force, lui qui avait douté de l'efficacité et de l'utilité d'un tel sort, remerciait à présent les livres de magie qu'Hermione l'avait obligé à lire. 

Il emmena rapidement Draco qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire dans ces sous-bois.

Ils arrivèrent à la clairière où Isandra et Cassandra attendaient Harry les bras chargés de fruits juteux.

-Cassandra : « Voici pour toi bel ange » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Harry : « Désolé mais on doit s'en aller » s'excusa-t-il.

-Isandra : « Oh nooon ! Restez encore! » supplia-t-elle.

Les deux Nymphes s'accrochèrent à leurs bras et ne semblèrent pas décider à s'en détacher.

Draco avait le regard encore un peu rêveur et donnait plus l'impression de planer, il n'était d'aucun secours au Gryffondor.

-Harry : « AVIS ! » s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le ciel.

Cassandra et Isandra totalement émerveillées par la volée d'oiseaux multicolores qu'il venait de faire apparaître, les oublièrent totalement.

-Harry : « Malfoy ! J'ai besoin que tu sois conscient quelques instants » lui dit-il en se plantant devant lui.

-Draco : « J'ai l'air d'être inconscient Potter ? » répliqua-t-il en le regardant comme quelqu'un à qui il manquerait quelques neurones.

Visiblement le Serpentard avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés.

-Harry : « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant qu'elles se souviennent de notre présence »

-Draco : « Derrière la cascade » dit-il simplement.

-Harry : « Tu peux pas faire une phrase ? »

-Draco : « La sortie est derrière la cascade, Amélia me l'a dit ».

Le visage de Harry se ferma quelque peu à l'évocation de la belle.

-Harry : « Allons-y alors »

Comme indiqué, en traversant la cascade il atterrirent dans une grotte au bout de laquelle se trouvait une porte faite de feuilles et de fleurs.

Une fois la porte franchie, ils se retrouvèrent dans une semi obscurité à laquelle ils mirent du temps à s'accoutumer.

-« La sortie est au bout du couloir » annonça la voix féminine désormais familière.

-Draco : « Enfin ! »

-Harry : « J'y croyais plus là ! » s'enjoua-t-il 

Ils ouvrirent encore une porte, la dernière de leur vie espéraient-ils et se retrouvèrent Oh Joie, dans le même décor pastel du tout début. La barque en forme de nuage rose bonbon les attendait sagement au pied d'un petit escalier.

Les deux jeunes hommes semblèrent seulement prendre conscience de toutes les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser ensemble, sans presque jamais se disputer, et même en s'entraidant, ça relevait du miracle.

Harry passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, dévoilant, cachée sous sa mèche une griffe ensanglantée causée par la redoutable Harpie.

-Draco : « Attend, je vais te nettoyer ça » dit-il doucement.

Malfoy sortit un mouchoir blanc frappé à ses initiales et tamponna délicatement le front de Harry.

Harry sentit subitement toute l'anxiété et le stress accumulé s'envoler de son corps pour laisser place à une allégresse totale.

Draco baissa les yeux  vers Harry qui était légèrement plus petit que lui et plongea son regard couleur tempête dans les yeux émeraudes du Gryffondor.

-Draco : « Je peux ? » chuchota-t-il.

Harry ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais peu importait, la réponse était oui.

Draco du bout du doigt, retraça le dessin de la cicatrice légendaire, lentement, presque sensuellement, il fit glisser son doigt sur la peau de Harry. Une émotion rare submergea le sorcier prodige. Sa cicatrice semblait plus sensible que jamais et Draco plus attirant que quiconque sur terre. Le Serpentard savourait chaque millimètre de peau qu'il parcourait, des frissons de délice passaient par tous les pores de sa peau, si il doutait encore de son amour, à présent c'était la plus grande certitude de sa vie.

La voix de la dame les rappela à l'ordre en les priant de rapidement embarquer. Ils revinrent un peu à la réalité et montèrent dans le nuage. Le dernier voyage se passa en silence, aucun d'eux ne parlaient comme pour greffer à tout jamais dans leur mémoire le moment qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Une douce musique jouée au violon les accompagna jusqu'à bon port. La barque les arrêta devant un autre escalier menant à un couloir au-dessus duquel était indiqué « SORTIE ».

Une fois arrivés à un mètre de la sortie, au moment de se séparer, Draco stoppa Harry. Il le mit dos au mur et pris son visage entre ses mains. Le cœur de Potter se mit à battre à une vitesse insensée.

-Draco : « Tu n'oublieras pas n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il les yeux suppliants.

-Harry : « Non » répondit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Malfoy n'eut pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait Harry avait tout compris à son regard.

Draco approcha ses lèvres du visage de Harry et déposa une baiser sur sa cicatrice. Sa bouche se posa délicatement et resta quelques secondes collée, comme si elle ne voulait jamais en être détaché.

Potter sentit sa cicatrice exploser de l'intérieur, comme à l'époque du règne de Lord Voldemort où elle lui brûlait affreusement quand il était à proximité. La sensation ici était tout aussi puissante mais dans le plaisir et la douceur cette fois.

Harry se sentait si faible en cet instant qu'il crût que ses jambes allait le lâcher.

Draco s'éloigna à contre cœur de Harry.

-Draco : « C'est vraiment fini là…on se revoit à Poudlard » dit-il la tristesse légèrement perceptible dans sa voix.

Malfoy sortit le premier suivit de peu par le Gryffondor qui tentait de paraître naturel, malgré que toute son âme était affolée.

Les deux garçons avaient réussi à partir de la foire sans se faire repérer par une connaissance, et surtout par aucun de leurs amis respectifs. Chacun de leur côté, ils marchaient la tête remplie d'images folles et encore inconcevables quelques minutes auparavant.

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Cette fois vous ne pourrez pas dire qu'il n'y a rien…**

**J'attend avec une grande impatience vos réactions sur ce chapitre.**

**Gros bisous**


	27. Un lendemain surprenant

**Bonjour mes lecteurs bien-aimés. Je sais que certains d'entre vous on du se dire, « mon dieu on est mardi et toujours pas de suite ! » Mais que fait la police me direz-vous ? **

**Le père de mon copain est décédé dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi c'est pourquoi j'ai l'esprit très ailleurs.**

**Mais comme cette fic me change les idées et que je respecte votre attente, je vous mettrais un nouveau chapitre mais ne répondrais pas aux reviews avec autant d'attention que d'habitude, j'espère que me comprendrez.**

**J'espère que vous profitez bien de ce début de vacances et que vous préparez un beau Noël.**

**Je tiens donc à remercier pour les messages de ce chapitre 26, les personnes suivantes :**

Céline s., Skaï blue, Lullule, Celinette, Eowyn Malfoy, Grafield, Hanna, Laika la louve, Clau, Eilowny, Flo007, Enyo85, Aéléa Wood, Loumiolla, Forminus, Imoen, Kyzara, Carolane, Dstine, Marie_black, Remus James Lupin, Dream, Bethany Black, kitsune, Sabrina, Angelk 1990,  et Caroline Black.

**J'ai lu attentivement chacune de vos review au fur et à mesure que je les recevais et croyez moi je les ai apprécié à leur juste valeur. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne me tiendrais pas rigueur de ne pas avoir répondu à vos messages, surtt que certains, à mon grand plaisir, étaient très long.**

**Je remercie ceux qui m'on souhaité mon anniversaire, il n'est jamais trop tard et je remercie encore plus et souhaite la BIENVENUE aux nouveaux lecteurs qui arrivent à chaque chapitre, j'en suis vraiment honorée.**

**Le record de reviews de cette fic a été battu, j'en ai reçu 28 et vous n'imaginez même pas combien ça me touche.**

**Merci à vous, vous êtes les meilleurs**

**Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture.**

Un lendemain suprenant.

Le lendemain, un dimanche, Draco traînait au lit, il se sentait tout courbaturé et avait les idées encore assez embrumées sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard était déjà vide, Crabbe et Goyle ne le voyant pas décidé à ouvrire l'œil n'avait pas osé le réveiller, malgré les demandes ou plutôt les exigences répétées de la douce Pansy. Elle s'inquiétait de ne l'avoir toujours pas vu depuis leur séparation devant le Tunnel de l'Amour et était persuadé qu'il aurait besoin de réconfort après l'épreuve terrible qu'avait du être, l'attraction pour amoureux en compagnie de son ennemi né, Harry Potter.

Malfoy s'étira de tout son long, histoire de détendre ses muscles noués, ce qui lui fit un bien fou, malheureusement aucun étirement n'existait pour relaxer un esprit embrouillé et paresseux.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de retracer la soirée de la veille. Il était parti avec les Serpentard à la foire de Pré-Au-Lard, puis s'était retrouvé dans cette parodie d'un voyage au pays des merveilles avec Potter et…

-« Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix haute.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ce moment si extraordinaire ? Son esprit avait visiblement tellement de mal à s'avouer de tels sentiments qu'il en avait presque effacé l'instant furtif mais au combien délicieux de son tête à tête avec le Gryffondor. Un sourire béat flotta quelques secondes sur ses lèvres roses.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sa tête décoiffée rebondit sur le matelas moelleux.

Il se sentait comme ces personnes dont il s'était si souvent moqué. Il se sentait heureux, flottant comme sur un nuage de coton. C'était très agréable après tout de ressentir des émotions, d'avoir le cœur qui se met à palpiter tellement vite qu'on s'attendrait presque à le voir surgir de sa poitrine, de sentir des frissons traverser son corps de bas en haut au moindre contact, d'avoir l'estomac qui se noue… Et cette sensation ! Cette sorte d'adrénaline qui se déverse dans tout le corps comme une fontaine de bien-être, qui fait que rien ne compte plus à part de voir LA personne et qui donne envie de crier au monde entier qu'on aime, tout simplement.

C'était une grande première pour Draco Malfoy, le garçon vénéré des Serpentard était amoureux, maintenant c'était aussi claire que de l'eau de roche.

-« Harry ! Harry ! » appela une voix grave.

-Harry : « Huuuum… quoiiiiii ? » râla-t-il encore à moitié plongé dans le sommeil.

-« Tu descend pas manger ? Il est tard tu sais, le petit déjeuner ne sera bientôt plus servit »

-Harry : « Fais moi plaisir Ron, prend moi quelques toasts pour plus tard, je n'ai aucune envie de me lever » dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Ron : « Bien, je serais en bas avec Hermione si tu nous cherches » rajouta-t-il avant de sortir du dortoir à présent désert des Gryffondor.

Maintenant que son ami l'avait réveillé il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir, il décida donc de se lever malgré son dos douloureux. Il mis ses lunettes sur son nez et entreprit bravement de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé, il s'appuya sur le lavabo histoire de regarder la tête qu'il pouvait avoir dans la glace. Harry fit la grimace, il n'aimait décidément pas se voir dans un miroir. Il se rafraîchit le visage, l'eau un peu trop projeté mouilla le devant de ses cheveux sombres. Il les mit en arrière et vit alors un griffe rouge sur son front.

-Harry : « Comme si j'étais pas déjà assez amoché dans cette zone » marmonna-t-il de mauvais poil.

Il allait détourner son regard quand il releva la tête d'un geste brusque vers son reflet. Cette griffe ! 

-« Malfoy ! » se dit-il à lui-même.

Il avait tellement de mal à sortir de son état léthargique qu'il avait complètement oublié cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il se remémora le tout dernier moment passé avec le Serpentard. Ses sentiments étaient assez confus à ce sujet. Etait-il gêné, apeuré ou encore troublé de ce qu'il s'était passé ? La dernière option sous-entendant qu'il avait trouvé cela agréable voir inoubliable. En fait, c'était le cas, ce tourbillon d'émotions dans lequel il s'était laissé emporté la veille, ne pouvait-être ni de la gêne, ni de la peur, juste de l'émotion à l'état pur. Le problème était que tout ça c'était passé en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, son rival, son opposé, son …ennemi ? Le mot ennemi semblait être si stupide et si inapproprié quand il repensait à ce rapprochement, à cette connexion qui les avaient transporté hors de cette réalité le temps d'une poignée de secondes. Harry avait besoin de réponses, mais cette fois il refusa de rentrer dans des calculs savants du pourquoi du comment, c'était fini ce genre de prises de tête qui de toute façon ne menaient à rien. Le simple fait de croiser le sorcier aux cheveux d'ange suffirait probablement à l'éclairer.

Il entra donc dans la douche, où paresseusement il se savonna. Voilà encore un endroit qui lui rappelait des choses bien troublantes.

Peu après midi, Draco décida enfin de descendre rejoindre sa troupe d'admirateurs de Serpentard. Diable, ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de subir l'interrogatoire de Pansy « face de chien »! Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, il avait une image à maintenir.

Il entra donc dans la Grande Salle bondée d'élèves, le repas de midi était encore sur les tables et chacun racontait joyeusement à l'autre son effrayante soirée de la veille. L'apparition du beau Serpentard ne passa pas inaperçue, la rumeur selon laquelle les deux frères ennemis de Poudlard s'étaient retrouvé bloqué ensemble pendant toute une partie de la soirée avait fait le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il en avait fallu pour le dire. Les yeux interrogateurs, les élèves de chaque maison le scrutèrent avec intérêt.

Draco loin d'être aveugle remarqua ses regards peu discrets.

-Draco : « Vous avez un problème ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte à l'assemblée.

Chacun trouva subitement un intérêt certain dans la contemplation de son assiette, et une minute après le brouhaha habituel repris place.

-Blaise : « Draco ! Viens ici, j'ai gardé ta place »

-« Brave Zabini » se dit Draco, ce garçon était une des rare tête pensante de Serpentard, le blond l'appréciait particulièrement.

A la table des Gryffondor.

-Ron : «Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

-Herm : « Entre Harry et Malfoy ? Je ne pense pas, ils ont probablement dû finir par s'ignorer après s'être lancer tout un tas d'insultes. Ils sont puérils, mais pas bêtes. Et puis Malfoy n'a pas l'air d'être contrarié, c'est que ça n'a pas du être si grave. » dit-elle posément.

-Ron : « Tout de même ! Imagine toi pris au piège avec Pansy ! » dit-il l'air effrayé.

-Herm : « Ne parle pas de malheur.» répondit-elle en jetant un regard dégoûtée à la table des verts et argents. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry va sûrement très bien, tu l'as vu ce matin de toute manière non ? »

-Ron : « Oui et c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air traumatisé, juste crevé »

-Herm : « Tu vois, il nous racontera tout de toute façon, pense à autre chose maintenant. » finit-elle

Les garçons de la table parlaient avec enthousiasme des résultats de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre et voyaient déjà Harry en haut de l'affiche.

-Seamus : « Au fait, que fait Harry ? » demanda-t-il se tournant vers le couple d'amis.

-Ron : « Il fait la grasse matinée…enfin vu l'heure, la grasse après-midi » rectifia-t-il.

-Dean : « Et si on allait le réveiller ?» dit-il les yeux brillants de malice.

En deux temps trois mouvements, les trois Gryffondor étaient sortis de la salle sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

Draco vit du mouvement près de la porte et eut juste le temps de voir passer trois têtes de sa maison rivale. Il avait immédiatement remarqué l'absence de Harry. D'humeur beaucoup moins rêveuse, il craignait à présent avoir été trop loin en embrassant le Gryffondor et que ce dernier veuille l'éviter à tout jamais.

-Pansy : « Maintenant que tu as fini de manger, on peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? » demanda-t-elle impatiente.

-Draco : « Il n'y a rien à dire Pansy » répondit-il calmement.

-Pansy : « Comment ça ? J'aurais du être à la place de Potter avec toi ! Je me suis inquiété en plus ! Pourquoi es-tu retourné sans venir nous trouver d'abord ? » s'emporta la jeune fille.

Draco se malaxa les tempes, c'était fou la vitesse à laquelle cette fille était capable de lui donner la migraine.

-Draco : « Je sais que j'ai été longtemps absent, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette attraction débile à durer des heures, tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir après ça. »

-Pansy : « Des heures ? Mais enfin Draco ça ne dure qu'une demi heure » signala-t-elle.

Draco resta abasourdi. Trente minutes?? Mais il avait eut l'impression d'avoir passer des heures et des heures à échapper à ces femmes féroces.

-Blaise : « Faut le comprendre Pansy, trente minutes avec Potter, ça doit paraître une éternité » intervint-il.

Ce qu'il adorait ce Blaise ! Il lui avait encore sauvé la face, grâce à lui il évitait une liste d'explications.

-Pansy : « On pourra se voir cet après-midi ? » minauda-t-elle. 

Draco avait le regard ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Harry et se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait.

-Draco : « J'ai quelque chose à faire » dit-il en se levant.

-Pansy : « Mais Draco ! » l'appela-t-elle avec une expression choquée.

-Draco : « Je reviens ma belle, t'inquiète pas » la rassura-t-il sans pour autant se retourner sur elle.

Il savait qu'un mot doux suffisait à calmer Pansy comme un os avec un bulldog.

Il marchait à grands pas dans le couloir, et allait atteindre l'escalier principal quand il entendit des voix enjouées venant d'en haut. Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas et…Potter descendaient les marches en parlant à grands gestes.

Il était un peu tard pour faire demi-tour, alors il attendit tranquillement, dos contre la rambarde que les Gryffondor passent, à l'abris des regards.

Pansy avait ordonné aux garçons d'aller voir ce qu'avait son chéri et de venir lui raconter ensuite. Trouvant là une occasion rêver de s'éclipser, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle sortirent à leur tour.

Harry et ses amis étaient presque arrivé sur la dernière marche quand le brun vit arriver dans leur direction, Zabini et les deux molosses de Malfoy, mais sans Malfoy.

-Harry : « Des Serpentard arrivent, ne les laissez pas vous provoquer » conseilla-t-il aux garçons.

Ron et les deux autres Gryffondors fixèrent directement les nouveaux arrivants, prêts à mordre à la moindre remarque.

-« Toujours aussi prudent Potter » lança une voix profonde et toujours sensiblement traînante.

Draco venait de surgir de l'ombre des escaliers. Le cœur de Harry fit des ratés.

-Harry : « Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-il vraiment surpris.

Draco lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Ron : « Un problème la blondinette ? » attaqua-t-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard mécontent, le rouquin était bien trop impulsif et à cet instant il avait tout sauf envie de débuter un combat verbal avec les Serpentard.

-Draco : « Met la en veilleuse Weasley, je n'ai pas envie de m'en prendre à toi aujourd'hui. » dit-il le regard perçant.

-Ron : « Et quoi ?Je dois me sentir honoré ?! » demanda-t-il l'air faussement flatté.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que les trois amis de Draco arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

-Goyle : « Tu as un problème Draco ? » demanda-t-il en bombant le torse. Il tentait de bien se faire voir de son chef. Il paniquait totalement, Draco ne leur avait encore fait aucune remarque sur leur maladresse de la veille, ce qui était très, très bizarre. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Malfoy était d'une rancune sans faille.

-Draco : « Ca va bien, je discute avec mon ami » répondit-il un sourire narquois pendu à ses lèvres.

Harry le fixait comme un zombie, il n'entendait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui, à part la voix du sorcier blond qui parvenait à ses oreilles avec une lenteur incroyable, comme si on avait déréglé ses tympans et qu'on les avait mis sur « slow ». C'était une sensation des plus étranges.

Draco braqua enfin son regard sur Potter, il sentait qu'il était fixé depuis un moment. Il pencha la tête de côté, les sourcils froncés. Le Gryffondor semblait le regarder sans le voir, il avait le regard vitreux et son corps donnait l'impression de ne tenir que par un fil.

-Seamus : « Qu'est-ce que t'as à le fixer comme ça Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il.

-Blaise : « La ferme l'Irlandais ! » cracha-t-il.

La pression montait entre les deux clans et la dernière phrase de Zabini fût le déclencheur. Dean du haut de sa marche se jeta sur Blaise. Crabbe tenta de l'éjecter de son ami et tout le monde s'en mêla. Trois Gryffondor contre trois Serpentard, pour une fois c'était équitable. Mais quand on se bat contre deux catcheurs, la parité est légèrement rompue. 

Draco exaspéré enjamba Crabbe qui était à terre, poussé par Ron. Il monta à hauteur de Harry.

-Draco : « Potter ? Tu te sens bien ? » lui demanda-t-il assez bas pour n'être entendu que du brun.

Le garçon à la cicatrice, voyait autour de lui comme des ombres informes et colorées, un peu comme un tableau couvert de peinture fraîche sur lequel on aurait soufflé. Un bourdonnement envahit son cerveau, le cœur battant des records de palpitations. Harry tourna les yeux dans la direction de Draco, tenta de dire quelque chose et tomba devant lui, inconscient.

La tension du Serpentard fit une montée vertigineuse, si il se penchait pour l'aider, sa réputation était fichue et on le renierait dans sa maison, et si il l'ignorait, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Une seule solution s'imposait.

-Draco : « Au lieu de jouer les gladiateurs Weasley, tu pourrais réanimer ton ami par exemple » cria-t-il pour se faire entendre parmi les injures qui fusaient de toute part.

Ron leva le regard vers lui et vit une forme sombre allongée en bas des marches.

-Ron : « Merde ! » jura-t-il. « Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'entends ? Répond ! » cria-t-il en secouant légèrement le garçon par les épaules.

-Draco : « T'es vraiment trop con Weasley ! Amène le à l'infirmerie au lieu de le secouer comme le Saule Cogneur ! » s'énerva-t-il malgré lui.

Les cinq autres combattants cessèrent de gesticuler et fixèrent Draco comme un étranger.

-Ron : « Seamus, Dean, aidez-moi à le porter » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Tout deux s'exécutèrent et se penchèrent sur Harry afin de le soulever.

Draco poussa un râle de colère, c'était impensable d'être aussi bête !!

-Draco : « Mobilicorpus ! » lança-t-il la baguette pointer sur Harry et le corps du Gryffondor se mit en lévitation, flottant à un mètre vingt du sol environ.

-Draco : « La magie tu connais ? » demanda-t-il à Ron les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Les trois Gryffondor le fusillèrent du regard, mais étaient tout aussi étonnés de l'effort certain que mettait Malfoy à les aider.

-Dean : « Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » demanda-t-il en fixant le corps de Harry.

-Draco : « Tu crois que ça aurait donné quoi si un professeur était passé et vous avez trouvé entrain de vous entretuer, Potter écroulé à mes pieds ? » dit-il le regard glacé. Mais voyant que Thomas allait encore ouvrir la bouche, il poursuivit. « Et en ce qui concerne le corps de votre capitaine, c'est quand même plus pratique que de le traîner pendant des mètres et des mètres. Et ce n'est pas avec votre incompétence en sortilèges qu'on s'en serait sortit. » déversa le jeune homme avant de marquer une pause. « Plus vite les preuves disparaîtront, mieux on se portera. » termina-t-il froidement.

Choqués, les amis du « Survivant », prirent en main la lévitation de Harry et s'éloignèrent dans le couloir dans le plus grand silence.

-Crabbe : « Pourquoi tu l'as aidé ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix inexpressive.

Draco fit volte-face en une fraction de seconde. Ses nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve venaient de le faire plonger dans une sorte de rage indomptable par la réflexion crétine et très mal venue du batteur de Serpentard. 

-Draco « Toi ! et Toi ! » siffla-t-il en montrant du doigt Vincent et Grégory « On a des comptes à régler ».

Blaise connaissait ce regard meurtrier qu'avait le Serpentard et savait qu'il n'était pas bon de traîner dans les parages dans ces moments là.

Crabbe et Goyle le visage totalement livide fixèrent leur pieds, attendant la sentence de leur supérieur.

Voilà, pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai mis un assez long chapitre, maintenant reste à voir si vous l'avez aimé. On a l'habitude de me dire que j'ai l'art de surprendre, est-ce le cas ici ?

J'attend vos review, et pas d'excuses, c'est les vacances -) enfin pour vous, moi je dois étudier…

Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère. 


	28. A l'infirmerie

**Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour vos messages de soutien et vos bons vœux de fête de fin d'année. Lire vos reviews à encore été un réel plaisir. Vous êtes vraiment adorables.**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux, et je peux donc m'accorder le temps de vous répondre alors…**

**Réponses aux reviews !!**

******************************************************************

**Kyzara **: Je suis flattée que tu aies apprécié ma description des sentiments de Harry et de Draco, la confusion est leur grand art mdr. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas fait évanouir Harry pour une question de fragilité, tu verras dans ce chapitre la raison, qui dépasse l'évanouissement d une minette trop émotive lol  Tu as passé un bon Noel ? Merci de ton message, vrai -) bisous

**Bethany Black** : Ma chère Bethany a qui j'ai déjà répondu en privé mais que je remercie encore ! Je tiens encore a dire combien je te trouve gentille et sympa. Pour des conseils fic, je te dirais de lire les 3fic de BabyDracky, « la maison de l horreur », « joyeux noel » (que tu lis deja) et « Une petite bière au beurre », 3 harry/draco, je suis fan. Dans la catégorie Remus/Sirius, je te conseille la fic de Mel-Imoen, superbe et bien d autre que je te dirais sur les 3 Balais ! Gros bisous et a très vite -p

**Celinette** :Mon adorable Celinette, ton message m avait vraiment fait chaud au cœur, et je t en remercie mille fois. J espère que toi, ton Noel a été joyeux et pleins de cadeaux ! Pour la fic, ouaip comme tu dis, retour a la réalité, un peu brutal. Mais l avantage c est que notre Dray se dévoile un peu, tout en gardant quand meme la face (tllmt importt pour un Sly…). J espère que celui ci te plaira. Gros bisous et bonne m*** pour tes partiels !

**Lullule** : Ma joyeuse libellule, petite review pour grand enthousiasme ! Merci !.gros poutous

**Angelk1990** : Pour commencer merci pour la longue review -)  Je vois que tu as aimé le tunnel de la mort, ca reste la partie favorite de la plupart des gens. Je suis heureuse que ca t aie plu.  Qu est-il arrivé a Harry ? La réponse est dans ce chapitre. Qu arrivera-t-il a Crabbe et Goyle ? Les détails dans le prochain… (sourire sadique mdr). Pour ta question sur la chp 21, oui il segreto del cuore, veut bien dire Le secret du cœur -p. Encore merci de l attention que tu portes a ma fic. Bisous bisous

**Céline.s** : Pas besoin d en dire trop mdr ton « j adore » m a suffit ! hihihi bizzzzz

**Grafield** :Hello msieur, je suis atérrée a l idée que tu puisses penser que je veuille faire passer Harry pour la midinette… J avoue que certain passage peuvent porter a confusion, mais je te prouverais le contraire. Mais le fait est que Potter a une sensibilité plus a fleur de peau, contrairement a ce rock de Malfoy. Ton message était interessant et je l ai pris en compte. Merci pour ton soutien.bisous

**Clau** : Joyeux noel a toi aussi…mdr je suis en retard…Je vis en Belgique, on a les même dates. Clau et ses messages plein de compliments ! Je te remercie sincèrement.bisous

**Laika la louve** : Salut lupa ! Cmt ca va ? Alors comme ca ton ordi te fait des misères ? Michant ! lol Merci d avoir pris la peine de venir me lire. Je suis tjrs contente de voir tes reviews. J espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas décevant. Gros bisous

**Remus James Lupin** : Dis moi Moony, serais-tu un garçon ?Ta review était adorable. C est vous que je dois remercier pour être si présents. En espérant que tu as passé un bon Noel. Au plaisir de te lire…Bisous et bienvenue -p

**Imoen** : Ma douce lectrice ! Encore merci de ta gentillesse qui me touche bcp. Ton grand-père se porte-t-il mieux ? Je l espère en tout cas. Que dire de ta review ? A part que ça me donne envie d'écrire mieux et plus, chacune de tes remarques me va droit au cœur. Tu saisis chaque détails que j ai envie de faire passer. Tu es de quel signe ?( mdr je ne suis pas folle mais j aime savoir). Merci mille fois, je te fais des gros bisous et t'encourage à écrire, pcq tu es géniale !! Au fait Imoen, dans quelle partie est ta fic exactement ? Je ne la trouve pas, il faut tjrs que je passe par ton pseudo. A bientôt !!!

**Kitsune** : Hayo ! mdr Bienvenue à toi sur cette fic, tu es ici chez toi ! Je suis flattée que tu l'apprécie, merci pour ton message. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas être a la place de Crabbe et Goyle…Bisous

**Saaeliel **: Je vais directement te rassurer, on est loin de la fin ! Tu pourras encore me laisser des tas de review ! Alala toi aussi tu es nostalgique du Tunnel ? Si j avais su j aurais fait une fic d horreur mdr. Je prend ta deception de ce chapitre comme un compliment pour l autre -p . Tu es une des rares a aimer les herm/ron, je suppose que si le gens n aiment pas c pcq c trop évident comme couple. Mais de toute facon je compte bien faire évoluer tout ca, et comme je suis pleine de surprise… Alors comme ca t as regardé Tarzan en film ? Ptdr j ai horreur de cet homme de la jungle, je comprend que tu n aie pas arrete de critiquer,  je suis comme toi ! Plus de bisous pour plus te remercier et pour plus de reviews !

**Yami aku** : Joyeux noel a toi aussi, avec bcp de retard ! lol. Ne t excuse pas pour les review, tu n es pas nul, j ai mis pas mal de temps a capter le fonctionnement mdr (tous ces trucs en anglais…). Pour ton « i love » je répondrais « grazie mille » (ouais un peu de cours de langue ca ne fait pas de mal lol). Bonnes fêtes de fin d année a toi aussi. ET j'oubliais, Bienvenu !! Bisous de Flo qui se demande si tu es un garçon ?

**Camdark** : Vraiment merci pour ton compliment ! Bienvenu parmi nous ! J espère te voir au prochain chapitre !. bisouuuu

**Blaise le poussin masqué** : Laisse moi te dire que ton pseudo, il arrache ! mdr L art et la manière de surprendre ? j aime ta façon de voir -p Oui j'aime le Draco intelligent, lui donner un peu de profondeur pour changer.  Serpentard n est pas qui veut ! lol Bisous Manu et a très vite !

**Caroline Black** : J ai senti que le chap précédent ne t avais pas vrmt emballé, le prochain aura-t-il plus de succès ? Mdr ne t enerve pas, je sais que certains travaillent et j espère que tes vacances se passent bien malgré tout. Joyeux noel en retard, gros bisous

**Stehpcie** : Contente que la « surprise » t aie plu. Bisous et laisse moi une review pour ce chap oki ?

**Enyo 85** : Je te remercie pour ton message de soutien, c était très gentil. ET merci aussi pour mon anniversaire, il n est jamais trop tard d après moi ! Le terme « frères ennemis » était calculé. Comme tu l as dit, cela sous entend, une relation de conflit mais tout de meme empreinte de qlq sentiments, bien enfouis comme tu dis. Merci d avoir remarqué.  La fameuse affaire Malfoy, raisons ou sentiments ? La est la question, oui comme tu dis, il devra faire gaffe a l avenir. Mais c t un cas d extrême urgence. Cependant, comme tu dis, les Serpentard ne sont pas si bêtes, ca sera a Draco de faire attention a son attitude. Tu pourras juger de l'imprudence ou non de Dray dans ce chapitre. Tu as passé un bon Noel ? Papa nouel a été généreux ?Gros bisous et tous mes vœux a toi aussi.

**Ansuku** : Saleté de France Télécom !! J ai bien cru avoir perdu ma Ansuku ! mdr. Ca me fait tjr plaisir de te lire, bein vi j aime les compliments lol. C est vrai que ca peut paraître vache l attitude de Draco, mais faut le comprendre, il ne pouvait pas jouer les héros…Je vois que tu commençais a paniquer pour Harry, son état de santé te seras expliqué ci-dessous -p  Tu as acheté quoi avec ton argent de Noel ? Moi mon Noel a été bof, mais bon m en fiche mais j ai eu de beaux cadeaux ! Gros bisous et reviens vite !! 

**Forminus** : Salut Costa ( j adore ton prénom) , j aime ta facon de décrire ma fic, c est très poétique -) Un ginny/herm ? Ca me paraît aussi fou qu un Ron/Draco… Pour tout te dire, je me sens bcp moins la capacité de décrire une relation de filles plutot que de garçons, bizarre non ? Par contre j'ai bien envie de me lancer dans une fic sur Rogue étant jeune, qu en dirais-tu. Au plaisir de te revoir. Bisous

**Dream** : haha tu m as l air d etre qlq plein d energie ! Ca me touche que tu aimes mon travail. Pq harry est tombé dans les fleurs ? hihi tu le sauras en lisant la suite. Bisous !

**Skai blue** : Ton message était gentil vrmt, et je dois t'avouer que ce sont tes messages d'alerte qui me rappelle de poster !merci ! Bisous

**Disturbed Angel** : Ca me fait très plaisir de revoir ma fleur indienne ! Ne sois pas désolée pour ne pas etre venu, le principal c est que tu me lises, tot ou tard. Merci encore d avoir pris la peine de mettre une review. A très vite j espère. Bisous

**Morgane** : Merci miss ! Autant pour ta gentillesse que pour le compliment. Tu attend la fin ? laisse moi te dire que c est pas encore pour maintenant ! -p bizzzzz

**Voilou ! Ah ca m'avait manqué de vous répondre ! Je me répète, mais ce que vous êtes gentils !…**

**Je reçois plus de reviews, je gagne des lecteurs et même des garçons ! Que vouloir de plus ?**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et croise fort les doigts pour ne pas vous déçevoir….**

***************************************************************

A l'infirmerie

Il était à peu près 20h quand Harry ouvrit pour de bons les yeux, découvrant avec une certaine inquiétude qu'il était dans l'infirmerie. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et bu un peu d'eau, il avait la gorge aussi sèche que le désert de Gobi. Il tenta de s'assoire, mais il se sentait toujours un peu faible. Il cherchait des yeux madame Pomfresh, pour avoir des explications sur sa présence ici, quand une haute silhouette surmontée d'une chapeau pointu entra dans la salle. Le professeur Dumbledor venait lui rendre visite.

-Albus : « Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment ! » dit-il d'une voix enjouée « Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »

-Harry : « Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux à l'instant » répondit-il.

-Albus : « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry haussa les épaules d'air un perdu.

-Harry : « Je ne sais pas trop, si au moins déjà on me disait pourquoi je suis dans un lit d'infirmerie ça me rassurerait » 

-Albus : « Tu ne te souviens pas ? » dit-il plus par réflexe que par étonnement « Et bien je vais te répéter ce qu'on m'a rapporté, d'après ton ami Ron, vous étiez entrain de descendre les escaliers pour aller prendre votre repas quand subitement tu as perdu connaissance, sans raison apparente. Tes camarades t'ont lévité jusqu'ici » expliqua-t-il posément.

A l'écoute du mot « lévité » Harry tiqua, Ron n'avait jamais réussi à faire léviter ne serait-ce qu'une chaussette sans qu'elle aille s'écraser mollement contre une fenêtre, alors le faire planer jusqu'à l'infirmerie, cela était tout bonnement impossible. Il présumait que Dean, Seamus et peut-être Neville étaient avec eux mais aucun d'eux n'avaient encore les capacités pour faire voler un corps.

-Albus : « Qu'il a-t-il Harry ? Tu sembles préoccupé. » dit-il en le scrutant par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

-Harry : « Rien, c'est juste que ça m'inquiète, je n'ai plus fait de malaise depuis la mort de Voldemort »

Le vieux directeur acquiesça l'air pensif. Le Lord avait été vaincu en fin de cinquième année, le monde  des sorciers était redevenu calme et paisible, mais, malgré cela, Albus sentait bien que Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé la paix.

-Albus : « Je pense que lorsque tu auras repris des forces tout te reviendra en mémoire, c'est juste une question de temps. » assura-t-il.

Le Gryffondor lui était reconnaissant, il avait l'art de le rassurer avec quelques paroles justes, de plus Dumbledor avait toujours veillé sur lui, un peu comme un grand-père sur son petit fils, il aimait et respectait beaucoup le sorcier.

-Albus : « Et bien, il se fait tard, je vais te laisser. Pompom a dit que tu pourrais sortir demain. ».

Le professeur se leva, lui fit un signe de la main.

-Albus : « Oh ! J'oubliais ! Tes amis sont passés te voir mais tu dormais encore, je leur dirais que tu te portes bien » rajouta-t-il un grand sourire étalé sur le visage.

-Harry : « Merci…et bonne nuit ».

Draco tournait comme un Hypogriffe en cage, il s'était défoulé sur Crabbe et Goyle, peut-être même un peu trop, mais ils n'avaient eut que ce qu'ils méritaient. La bêtise insupportait Malfoy et avec ses deux compagnons de toujours il était loin d'être gâté.

L'horloge du cachot de Serpentard indiquait 22h15, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà couchés, le week-end avait été riche en émotions et ils avaient besoin de récupérer pour entamer la semaine qui venait. Le jeune sorcier prit une décision qui de prime abord semblait être de la folie, rendre visite à Harry Potter. Il en avait assez de faire les cent pas sur le sol glacé du dortoir, de plus, il n'avait encore eut aucun écho sur l'état du Gryffondor, et même si il détestait ça, il était inquiet. Et, comme Draco Malfoy suit toujours son instinct, il s'éclipsa en douce de la salle et entreprit de se rendre à l'infirmerie sans se faire repérer. Il préféra mettre la cagoule de sa cape, ses cheveux d'argent étant beaucoup trop facilement repérable.

Il était enfin arrivé devant la porte sans encombre, quand il hésita la main sur la poignée.  C'était totalement fou de vouloir voir Potter, qu'allait-il lui dire s'il était réveillé ? 

-« Salut Potter, je viens voir si t'es pas mort » s'exclama une voix dans sa tête.

Et en même temps, il fallait qu'il le voit, ne serait-ce que pour être sûr qu'il ne le haïssait pas de l'avoir touché. C'était une pensée obsessionnelle, pour lui ce bref tête à tête avait été presque magique et ne serait-ce que concevoir que le Gryffondor puisse regretter ce que lui garderait à jamais dans son cœur, lui faisait monter le vague à l'âme. Avant il aurait rit et aurait même été fier de savoir que Harry le détestait de toute son âme, mais maintenant ça lui ferait…mal ? La panique monta de son ventre pour aller exploser dans chaque recoins de sa cervelle. Qui a dit que c'était bien d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?? C'était effrayant oui !

-« Bon, ressaisis toi mon vieux, tu entres et tu estimes la situation de loin, si tu ne le sens pas, tu ressors tout simplement » expliqua posément la voix de la raison.

Lentement il tourna la poignée en métal et poussa la porte qui de son avis n'avait jamais fait autant de bruit. L'infirmerie était plongée dans le noir, malgré cela, il repéra facilement le lit du Gryffondor, puisqu'il était le seul patient. Le garçon semblait dormir profondément. Draco fit quelque pas de plus et atteignit le lit, de là, il pouvait voir monter et descendre la poitrine de Harry à un rythme régulier. Une pression énorme s'envola de son cerveau pour laisser place à une paisible tranquillité intérieure. Il observa rapidement si aucun mouvement ne provenait de la chambre de Pomfresh qui était attenante à la pièce. Il s'assit sur la chaise et contempla le garçon à la cicatrice, c'était drôle, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sans ses lunettes, son visage paraissait totalement différent. 

Il resta ainsi à le contempler pendant un heure, la tête appuyé sur sa main, les yeux passant de la silhouette de Harry, à l'astre de nuit qui rayonnait d'une lumière blanchâtre. Un calme qui semblait imperturbable régnait dans la pièce, il se sentait fondre dans le sommeil quand un bruissement de drap le sortit de sa somnolence.

Harry bougeait dans son lit, il se tourna du côté de Draco, les yeux toujours fermés. Le Serpentard retint sa respiration, il était resté beaucoup trop longtemps, et ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait justifier le fait qu'il était là dans le noir, occupé à le regarder entrain de dormir.

Malfoy s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre d'escampette quand une main menotté à son bras stoppa son élan. 

-Harry : « Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Le cerveau de Draco fonctionna à grande vitesse, il devait trouver une échappatoire. Hélas, le temps qu'il puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, le brun avait remis ses lunettes.

-Harry : « C'est bien toi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Le Serpentard n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner et de se montrer. Il baissa lentement sa cagoule d'où des mèches dorées par la lumière de la lune s'échappèrent. Le jeune homme resta silencieux, l'expression du visage dévoilant une appréhension à peine visible.

Potter se leva de son lit et pris place sur le bord pour être face à son visiteur.

-Harry : « Je ne comprend pas là » dit-il à voix basse.

-Draco : « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix distante.

-Harry : « Pourquoi tu es là ? »

-Draco : « Je me posais la même question Potter » répliqua le jeune homme, le regard enflammé.

Une ambiance pesante s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, l'obstination de Draco à ne pas répondre clairement aux questions de Harry en étant en majorité responsable.

-Harry : « Ecoute Malfoy, je ne vais pas dire que je ne suis pas rassuré de te trouver ici en pleine nuit, mais presque, alors tant que je suis encore calme, dis moi ce que tu fabriques ici » exposa-t-il le regard soupçonneux.

 Draco le défia du regard, ce Potter pouvait être autoritaire quand il le voulait.

-Draco : « En tant que jeune homme de bonne famille, je viens rendre visite à un condisciple souffrant. » répondit-il d'une voix faussement gentille, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Harry émit un soupir d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Harry : « Ok, je vois que tu es décidé à ne rien dire, alors je te prierais de me laisser dormir » dit-il en tentant de ne pas s'énerver.

Malfoy voyant qu'il l'agaçait de plus en plus, décida qu'il l'avait assez taquiné et repris son sérieux.

-Draco : « Pour te répondre, vu que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un s'écroulé devant moi sans même avoir été touché par quoi que ce soit, j'avoue que j'étais curieux de ton état de santé. » avoua-t-il à moitié.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Harry : « Comment ça je suis tombé devant toi ?? Ron a dit qu'il n'y avait que nous quand s'est arrivé ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Draco : « Tu veux bien baisser le volume ? Tu commentes pas un match de Quidditch ! Si je me fais pincer par la vieille Pomfresh je suis fichu ! » le réprimanda le jeune homme à voix basse.

-Harry : « Ca va ! » grogna-t-il. « Tu veux bien me raconter exactement ce  qu'il s'est passé ? »

-Draco : « Tu ne gardes aucun souvenir de cet après-midi ? »

Harry hocha négativement de la tête.

-Draco : « Et bien, je me lance. Tu descendais le grand escalier avec ta bande de débiles (regard noir de Harry) quand je suis arrivé avec Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. Pour changer, le ton est monté rapidement et ils ont commencé à se battre (soupir de Harry). Mais toi, tu es resté sur ta marche, prostré comme une statue, le regard totalement vide et le visage aussi blanc que du marbre. Et quand je me suis approché, tu es tombé, comme ça » expliqua-t-il en claquant ses doigts.

Le garçon à la cicatrice avait regroupé ses souvenirs au fur et à mesure du récit, à présent la scène  lui revenait parfaitement en mémoire avec une malaise grandissant. Maintenant tout était clair, il avait fait une crise d'angoisse. Le fait de voir le sorcier aux yeux métalliques, l'avait complètement chamboulé de l'intérieur. Il s'était sentit comme tiré vers le bas dans une zone sombre et angoissante. Une panique encore jamais ressentie avait traversé ses entrailles, causée par la simple vision de Draco Malfoy. Par tous les dieux ! Pourquoi avait-il réagit de la sorte ? C'était incohérent, il avait toujours tenu tête au Serpentard sans jamais cillé et voilà qu'il tombait carrément dans les pommes.

Le métabolisme de l'homme était ainsi fait, il était programmé pour plongé le corps dans un sorte de coma lorsque celui-ci était soumis à une douleur ou à une émotion beaucoup trop intense. C'était ce qui était arrivé au « Survivant », les changements importants qui s'étaient opérés entre lui et Malfoy créaient chez lui une forte tension. Il n'en était pas vraiment conscient jusqu'à maintenant, mais le fait qu'il ne pouvait géré ce qui se passait entre eux, perturbait son esprit déjà trop souvent en proie à des angoisses sans fondement. 

-Draco : « Potter ?! Tu te sens bien ? Ne me refais pas le coup de la princesse en détresse hein » dit-il d'une voix mal assurée constatant l'air absent et consterné du garçon.

-Harry : « Quoi ?…euh, nan ça va, vraiment, ça va, juste que j'ai encore un peu de mal à remettre mes idée en place. Merci pour l'explication en tout cas » dit-il en feignant d'être absorbé par un objet au dehors.

-Draco : « Potter, regarde-moi » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Harry tourna lentement la tête et le fixa d'une mine démoralisée et un peu triste.

-Draco : « Je suis persuadé que tu sais pourquoi tu as perdu connaissance, seulement tu refuses de te l'avouer. »

-Harry : « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Je devais être juste fatigué. » répondit-il sur la défensive.

Le Serpentard sentant qu'il bloquerait toute la situation si il continuait sur ce terrain décida de détourner un peu le sujet.

-Draco : « Vu l'heure à laquelle tu es descendu, tu devais l'être oui » dit-il un léger sourire illuminant son visage.

Harry s'étonnait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle Malfoy savait mettre de l'humour dans une situation délicate.

Cependant, c'était une assez bonne solution pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Harry : « Oui, la soirée d'Halloween a été éprouvante » dit-il un peu plus relaxé.

-Draco : « Tu parles ! Regarde mes poignets ! » se lamenta-t-il en présentant ses poignets délicats et d'habitude blancs, bleuis par les cordes des Amazones.

-Harry : « Oooh pauvre garçon ! Mais que font les Aurores ? » dit-il l'air faussement alarmé en agitant ses bras.

-Draco : « La ferme Potter ! » dit-il, ayant du mal à réprimer son rire.

-Harry : « Ne te plains pas alors, moi je suis bien parti pour avoir une deuxième cicatrice » dit-il l'air morne.

-Draco : « Le garçon aux deux cicatrices » s'exclama-t-il en faisant un mouvement d'étalement avec ses mains « Ca sonne bien non ? » le charia-t-il à son tour.

Harry fit la moue en touchant son front.

-Harry : « C'est pas marrant, il faudra vraiment que je me laisse pousser la frange » 

-Draco : « Bah, c'est déjà pas mal comme ça » glissa-t-il mine de rien. « Et puis, il suffit de demander à Pomfresh si tu veux t'en débarrasser, en un coup de baguette ça sera réglé. » se dépêcha-t-il d'enchaîner.

Tiens, Harry n'avait même pas envisager cette possibilité. Mais, voulait-il réellement se débarrasser de cette griffe ? Bizarrement, il n'en était pas certain. Elle était tout un symbole pour lui, zone d'un premier contact avec Draco Malfoy, souvenir d'un instant de paix et d'une certaine tendresse avec son ennemi de toujours. Bien qu'il ne fût pas sur qu'un sentiment autre que l'amitié était entrain de naître en lui et le Serpentard, il désirait cependant garder une trace de cet événement hors du commun, qui, ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais, comme pour se dire « je ne l'ai pas rêvé ». Harry s'était senti apaisé quand Draco l'avait touché, tout en silence, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier l'espace d'une minute, six ans de conflits acharnés, ce qui lui avait fait réaliser la quantité incroyable d'énergie qu'il mettait dans son combat contre Malfoy. Il aimait être en compagnie de Draco, il aimait lui parler et rire avec lui, mais la nature du Serpentard ne permettait pas d'espérer qu'une amitié puisse se créer, et puis, jamais aucun Gryffondor ou Serpentard n'accepterait celle alliance presque contre nature entre lui et le sorcier aux yeux couleur orage. 

-Draco : « Hé ho ! Tu m'entends ? » 

-Harry : « Oui, excuse-moi, je ne pense pas me faire soigner pour cette griffe » dit-il plus pour lui même qu'à l'encontre du jeune homme.

Draco eut un sourire à peine visible. Ce n'était peut-être pas si désespéré avec Harry. Bien sûr, rien ne montrait que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose, mais l'espoir se faisait de plus en plus intense. Malfoy se sentait étrangement calme en sa présence, lui qui avait pris l'habitude de sentir bouillonner en lui une colère latente, se sentait presque vulnérable.

-Draco : « Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille, avec tout le bruit qu'on a fait, ça m'étonne que Pomfresh ne se soit pas encore réveillée »

Et comme, lorsqu'on parle du loup, il pointe toujours la queue.

-Pompom : « Potter ? C'est vous qui parlez ? » demanda une voix ensommeillée.

Par chance, le rideau se séparation était tiré.

-Harry : « Planque toi Malfoy » chuchota-t-il en lui indiquant le dessous de son lit.

Le blond se glissa rapidement dans l'espace sombre et resta le plus silencieux possible.

Madame Pomfresh tira le rideau d'un geste théâtrale, prête à se trouver nez à nez avec le Fantôme de l'Opéra.

-Harry : « Hum…excusez-moi, j'ai du parler pendant mon sommeil » s'excusa-t-il faisant mine d'être à peine réveillé.

-Pompom : « Ah ! Et bien, rendormez-vous vite, demain il y a cours » dit-elle rapidement avant de repartir se coucher.

-Harry : « Tu peux sortir de là Malfoy » chuchota le brun.

Draco souffla un « ouf » de soulagement, il put enfin dégager son grand corps plié en quatre de cet endroit poussiéreux et étroit. La moitié de son torse était à peine sortie que sa cape se prit dans les ressorts rouillés qui maintenaient le lit.

-Draco : « Fait ch… » se retint-il « Potter tu peux…m'aider » marmonna-t-il. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir horreur de demander du secours !

Harry sourit largement, Malfoy avait l'air d'un chiot en péril coincé dans une bouche d'égout, sa jolie tête dorée dépassant en dessous de lui. Le Gryffondor qui était assis les jambes écartées, se contenta de tendre la main vers le Serpentard au milieu de celles-ci. Le sorcier blond, se contorsionna légèrement afin de se libérer des boucles de fer et agrippa cette main tendue. Après quelques secondes, il était enfin à l'air libre, à genou devant un Harry Potter aux jambes ouvertes, sa main tenant toujours celle du « Survivant ».

Draco le fusilla du regard, il aurait parié qu'il avait calculé le coup et que c'était volontairement qu'il l'avait fait se retrouver dans cette position gênante. Il était marrant de voir à quel point dans de telles circonstances le Malfoy haineux et glacial revenait rapidement à la charge.

-Draco : « Je te remercie beaucoup » siffla-t-il 

Harry ria silencieusement.

-Harry : « Oui je le veux ! » dit-il en papillonnant des cils.

Draco eut l'air horrifié et outré, sentiments ou pas, personne n'avait le droit de se moquer aussi ouvertement d'un Malfoy. Sa fierté était aussi solide que de la roche.

-Draco : « Pour quelqu'un qui sort d'une syncope, je vois que tu trouves le temps de faire de l'humour vaseux. » grommela-t-il le visage contracté.

-Harry : « Oh ca va Malfoy, si on peut même pas rigoler » se résigna-t-il en le tirant en avant pour l'aider à se relever.

Le Serpentard se dépoussiéra et rejeta sa cape en arrière à la façon d'un Lord.

-Draco : « Je dois vraiment y aller » dit-il à voix basse.

Harry fit une grimace avec la bouche, le sorcier au regard de glace semblait des plus contrariés.

-Harry : « Malfoy » appela le jeune homme.

Draco tourna son visage laiteux vers lui, l'éclat mi-argenté mi-doré de la lune, faisant étinceler ses yeux de cristal.

-Draco : « Oui ? »

-Harry : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir ce soir, mais je tenais à te dire que…c'était vraiment gentil de ta part » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Les traits du Serpentard se relâchèrent un peu, et son regard se radoucit.

-Draco : « J'espère qu'un jour tu sauras pourquoi je suis venu. » répondit-il d'une voix étrangement grave, en fixant de toute sa hauteur Harry assis devant lui.

Il s'approcha du garçon à la cicatrice et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux de charbon. Le Gryffondor sentit des centaines de fourmis  parcourir sa peau. Par Merlin, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de choses en compagnie d'une personne, mais ses sentiments restaient affreusement flous. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce semblant d'amitié qui naissait entre eux le touchait à un niveau bien plus supérieur qu'à la normal sûrement due à cette haine tenace qu'ils avaient toujours entretenue, sentiment bien plus puissant que tous les autres, plus proche de l'amour et de la passion, créant chez lui un inexplicable trouble. Ne confondrait-il pas ?

-Harry : « Je crois que je vais m'allonger, j'ai encore besoin de repos » annonça-t-il en se glissant sous ses couvertures après avoir ôter ses montures.

Le Serpentard, aussi délicatement que l'aurait fait une mère, ajusta les draps du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux instantanément. Draco se pencha doucement vers le Gryffondor.

-Draco : « Dors bien, Harry Potter » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Harry sourit adorablement, les yeux toujours fermés, semblant déjà être plongé dans le monde des rêves.

Malfoy sortit, toujours avec le plus de discrétion possible, de l'infirmerie. Il marchait vers les cachots, quand, au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Albus Dumbledor.

-Albus : « Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy » dit-il joyeusement.

-Draco : « Bonsoir professeur » répondit-il sur un ton hypocrite. Tout le monde savait, que tout comme son père, qu'il avait un antipathie assez prononcé envers le farfelue directeur.

Le Serpentard s'attendait déjà à des réprimandes, voir à une retenue pour s'être trouvé en dehors de son dortoir à une heure aussi tardive.

-Albus : « C'était très noble de votre part » lui dit-il, toujours un sourire éclairant son visage barbu.

-Draco : « Je ne comprend pas professeur » dit-il en plissant les yeux.

-Albus : « Le tout dans cette histoire, c'est d'être certain d'avoir la force d'assumer ce que l'on est » poursuivit-il.

Draco le fixait l'air ahuri, persuadé que l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste était la dernière solution pour ce vieux fou.

-Draco : « Il se fait tard, si vous le permettez j'aimerais aller me coucher » dit-il les sourcils froncés.

-Albus : « Certes, allez vous reposer, je pense que vous en aurez grand besoin à l'avenir »

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard méprisant à Dumbledor, il détestait cette habitude qu'avait le professeur de parler en énigme, comme s'il savait des choses, que le commun des mortels ne pourrait jamais saisir. Il était déjà à quelques mètres du vieux sorcier quand celui ci l'interpella à nouveau.

-Albus : « Monsieur Potter se porte-t-il mieux ? » demanda-t-il avec tout le naturel dont il était capable.

Draco avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer, comment avait-il fait pour savoir ?

-Draco : « Comment pourrais-je être au courant ? » répondit-il froidement.

Dumbledor lui fit un signe de tête et prit congé.

La tête au bord de l'implosion, Draco alla se coucher, des milliers de questions volant dans son esprit. Ses multiples sentiments partagés, le tiraillaient entre son cœur et sa tête, entre ses émotions et sa fierté, son éducation. Il venait encore une fois de passer un moment privilégié avec le Gryffondor, ils avaient discutés, ris, et chacun à sa manière s'était énervé. Le problème était que Draco n'arrivait pas à canaliser son impulsivité, qualité ou défaut qui en général lui servait énormément, à présent pouvait lui coûter assez cher auprès de Potter.  Cela pouvait bien évidemment s'arranger, si il le fallait, il ferait des efforts pour se contrôler pour autant que les Serpentard ne sentent pas trop profondément ce changement. Ce qui le taraudait réellement était sa rencontre avec Dumbledor, le sorcier aux cheveux de neige semblait avoir déjà tout découvert, ou plutôt tout compris. L'homme semblait toujours connaître se qui se passait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et cela n'arrangeait pas du tout Malfoy, qui voilait là un signe de mauvais présage. Le directeur n'aurait jamais du s'apercevoir des sentiments qu'il portait à Harry, bien sûr il savait que Albus ne dirait jamais rien à quiconque, pour rien au monde le vieux professeur ne mettrait son cher Harry Potter dans une situation délicate, mais, le Serpentard se sentait désormais surveillé et épié et si il y avait bien une chose qu'un Malfoy détestait, c'était bien d'être privé de sa liberté d'agir. Lucius avait bien raison, cet Albus Dumbledor était le pire chose qui soit arrivé à cette école…

Cette  nuit-là, il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, son cerveau refusant de se mettre un peu au repos, la pièce envahit par les ronflements incessants de Crabbe et Goyle n'ayant rien fait pour faciliter son sommeil.

**J'espère que ca chapitre était à la hauteur de vos attentes, quoi que vu votre exigence… lol**

**Vous aurez remarquez la longueur plus importante de ce chapitre, la raison en est que la semaine prochaine j'entre en examens, et je n'aurais donc surement pas la possibilité de poster une suite.**

**Nous sommes le 31 décembre je vous souhaite donc une bonne Saint Sylvestre et bien entendu**

**UNE TRES BONNE ANNEE 2004!!! QUE TOUS VOS REVE SE REALISENT !!!!**

**JE VOUS ENVOIE TOUS MES VŒUX DE SANTE, DE BONHEUR ET D ARGENT**

**Et surtout ECLATEZ-VOUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!**

**Gros bisous à vous !!!!!!! JE VOUS ADORE**


	29. Mise au point

**Bonjour à tous ! Après une longue absence due à mes examens, me voilà de retour ! Ca m'a manqué de ne pas poster et de ne pas lire vos reviews.**

**J'espère que les fêtes de fin d'années se sont bien passées et que vous avez profité des vacances pour entamer en forme cette nouvelle année. J'entend déjà des réclamations, ne vous inquiétez pas, moi non plus j'ai pas profité des mes vacances.  Je vais arrêter ici, parce que j'imagine que c'est pas ma vie qui vous intéresse mais la chapitre.**

**Réponses aux reviews !!!!!**

**Hannange **Je te remercie bcp, ca me fait plaisir que le dernier chapitre soit dans tes préférés**.**

**Camdark : **Merci pour la bonne année ( et vive le décalage mdr). C'est gentil de me suivre comme ça, et d'être fidèle comme tu dis. Bisous****

**Clau : **Ah tu avais l'air plus enthousiaste pour le prochain chapitre que pour les autres, ça ça me fait vrmt plaisir !Merci de m'encourager et surtt d'être là à chaque chapitre. Bisous

**Céline s. **Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Mdr dans ta dernière review ta mère te pressait d'aller au lit, ah les momans… Je te fais un gros bisous et merci encore pour les vœux.****

**Rémus James Lupin : **Ah mon loup-garou lol. Que de bravo ! je te remercie ! Oui comme tu dis, il en arrive des choses à ce pauvre Harry… Mais ça va s'arranger -) Je te remercie pour toute ta gentillesse. Gros bisous

**Saael :**Tu étais malade pendant les vacances, tu vas mieux maintenant ? Je suis d'accord avec ta théorie des couples flagrants, moi aussi j'aime assez mêlé les opposés, mais qui ont une relation privilégiée, et à part les couples « homos », il est vrai que Ron et Herm sont vraiment évidents dans le genre. Merci pour le compliment du chapitre précédent. Plus de bisous pour plus de reviews**.**

**Laika la louve : **Ciao lupa ! Comment ca va ? Toujours en forme et pleine de sympathie ! Merci pour le message. Gros bisous****

**Yami aku : **D'abord merci pour les bon vœux J Ils étaient choupinets oui c'est vrai mdr.  Je vois que t'es bien courageuse dans l'études des langues, moi j'ai un mal fou. L'italien je l'ai appris sur le tas et l'anglais c'est pas trop mon fort mais je me débrouille mais le reste…Je vois que c'est bientôt la date de ton bac blanc, (je n'ai tjrs pas compris ce que c'était, je suis de Belgique et votre système, est vrmt bizarre lol), je te souhaite de bons résultats.  Bisous de la part de Flo qui est ravie de savoir que tu es une fille mdr.

**Grafield : **Toujours aussi mignon dans tes reviews, je te remercie pour les bons vœux, je te souhaite tout autant de belles choses. Ravie que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent, mais je crains que celui-ci plaise moins.. mais comme tu le dis, si vous êtes exigeants, c'est pour mon bien -) Bisous et à bientôt**.**

**Skaï blue : **Ma rappelleuse de postage (mon dieu vive le français… ) comment vas-tu ? Toujours fidèle au poste, ça, ça me touche J. Désolée je n'aurais pas pu poster, avec les examens c'était impossible, merci d'avoir patienter. Bisous

**Flo007 : **Hello 007, c'est sympa de dire que ma fic est de mieux en mieux, j'essaye, de toujours faire mieux, mais je suis pas souvent satisfaite, le principal c'est que ça vous plaise. Bizzzzz

**Nyonoshii : **Oulala compliqué à écrire le pseudo lol  Pour commencer je te souhaite la bienvenue ici, comme je dis, tu es ici chez toi ! Tu as tout lu d'un coup ?! Chapeau ! Je te comprend à propos des fautes et de la présentation négligée ce n'est pas du tout agréable à lire. Quoi que je dois dire en relisant le début sur fanfic, que j'ai omis des fautes et que comme j'ignorais comment faire un mise en page web, c'est assez brouillon. C'est gentil de trouver mon style joli, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, ta review est tout bonnement adorable, je ne pense pas mériter le mot « superbe » mais que tu le penses, vraiment ça me va droit au cœur. J'ai souvent peur que le lecteur se lasse au bout de 28 chapitres sans même un baiser, mais j'aime ce rythme et la vie c'est comme ça ( sauf les jeunes d 'aujourd'hui mdrr comme si j'étais vieille). Si je t'ai fait rire, là, c'est vraiment le top pour moi, j'adore faire des répliques acerbes à travers Draco, il me tue ce personnage et si en bonus, je te donne des ptits coups au cœur, alors là, je suis aux anges !! ( si si vraiment). Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est jamais trop tard pour une première review, beaucoup arrive en cours de route et ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre. Bisous ! Ps : si faut faire attention aux fautes dans les reviews, avec mes réponses on est pas sorti de l'auberge -)****

**Enyo85 : **Hello comment ca va ? Est-ce que père Noel m'a apporté ce que je souhaitais ? ET bien oui ! et je dirais même plus, j'ai été bien gâtée, d'autant plus que mon anniversaire était le 15/12 , j'ai encore eu des cadeaux en retard en cours de route J Tu trouves Harry bête ? mdr, naïf conviendrait peut-être mieux, le pauvre garçon tout perdu. Draco se calme, s'est vrai, et ce Dumbli, tjrs a tout savoir…En croisant les doigts pour que la suite te plaise. Gros bisous****

**Imoen : **Même si on a déjà correspondu, je répondrais tout de même à cette review qui doit surement battre le record de longueur dans le monde de la review mdr.  Je crois que c'est définitif, tu es ma lectrice préférée ! Tu es trop gentilles, tu détailles chaque chapitre pour donner ton avis, tu mets des citations et quand tu expliques ce que ça t'as inspiré, c'est exactement le message que je voulais faire passer. Je ne sais pas si les jumeaux de fic existe (cf. episode de friends ou joe trouve son jumeau de main), mais tu dois à coup sûr etre la mienne. En plus je vois que j'ai réussi à te dérider, ce qui visiblement est rare chez toi, me vla flattée mdr. En bref, je te remercie mille fois de ta présence, tes reviews sont celles qui me touchent le plus, vivement que tu écrives un nouveau chapitre que je puisse à mon tour te faire une dissertation. Je te fais de grooos bisous, je t'adore.****

**Kyzara : **Que de compliments encore ! Un énorme merci à toi. J'espère continuer sur cette bonne lancée pour que ma fic devienne ton slash préféré :--) gros bisous

**Lullule **kikou ! ca va ma libellule ?T'as aimé le chapitre précédent ? je suis contente, vi…Draco peut être si chouuu -p. bisous****

**Angelk1990 : **Merci pour les bons vœux, je t'en souhaite tout autant. T'as vu ça, l'effet d'un Malfoy ? Moi ça me ferait pareil je crois mdr. Tu es curieuse de savoir ce que Draco a fait aux deux jojos, tu vas le savoir…Bisous miss**.**

**Célinette :**Comment se sont passé tes examens ? Moi j'ai eu fini jeudi, c'était pas trop tôt. Drago a fait un gros effort en effet, ça prouve qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Mdr la comparaison a Vaudeville, c'était exactement ça. Albus j'adore oui, j'aurais aimé l'avoir dans mon entourage cet homme. Je me suis bien amusé en écrivant la petite rencontre entre lui et Drago, je le voyais parfaitement entrain de regarder le directeur de bas en haut l'air méprisant. Encore merci a toi, fidèle depuis le premier jour ! Gros bisouuuuu****

**Bethany Black : **Rhho la sadique ! T'es contente du sort réservé à Crabbe et Goyle ? Mdr t 'es pas la seule. Toi aussi tu as l'art des expressions imagées, le désert de Gobi, mdr je le dit pas mal aussi. Et Albus…Comme le dit Mr Weasley, rien ne lui échappe à cet homme… Je n'ai pas lu Malfoy détective privé, mais vu ton côté baveur rien qu'en y pensant, je crois que je vais m'y mettre mdrr. C'est gentil de m'avoir souhaite bonne m**** pour mes exams, Oh joie ils sont enfin fini ! On se voit sur les 3 balais… ps : pour te répondre pour le trombi, je n'ai aucun moyen de mettre une photo sur mon ordi, si non je l'aurais fait -p Gros bisouuuus****

**Kuriyama :**Mdrr ta review, non je ne veux pas te torturer ! voilà la suite !

**Stephcie : **Merci pour tout ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisouuuus

**Talmius :**Serais-tu un garçon ? si c'est le cas, je suis très flattée. Merci de l'avoir lu en entier, je sais que ça peut être chiant de lire une fic en cours de route, ça fait beaucoup. J'espère te revoir malgré ton emploi du temps chargé. Bisous

**Donc, voilà, j'ai encore reçu pas mal de reviews, (suis contenteeuuuh !). Vous êtes vraiment gentils, et je ne répèterais jamais assez, à quel point vos messages me font plaisir, être lu et apprécié, ça compte vraiment beaucoup. **

**Dans ce chapitre vous apprendrez ce qui est arrivé à Crabbe et Goyle, vous allez me traiter de méchante sourire d'ange***

**Juste une chose j'ai essayé des codes pour mettre en italique et tout, mais j'arrive à rien, quelqu'un sait comment faire ?**

**Je vous souhaite une lecture.**

Mise au point

Le lundi matin semblait démarrer au ralenti, les élèves mal réveillés traînaient les pieds pour se rendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle étrangement calme. 

Dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard, la mauvaise humeur régnait. Draco qui n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures, était d'une humeur massacrante, c'était pourquoi la chambre fut rapidement déserté par les autres jeunes hommes. Chacun d'eux portait une admiration et un respect total au capitaine des verts et argents. Crabbe, Goyle, et Zabini et tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch attendaient dans la salle commune que Malfoy descende. Draco n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de se préparer aussi minutieusement que d'habitude. Il enfila donc son uniforme aux insignes de Poudlard et passa rapidement ses cheveux à l'eau, à défaut d'être coiffés, ils seraient au moins dégagés. D'un pas félin, il descendit les marches menant au salon et d'un simple regard, indiqua à ses amis de le suivre. Vincent et Grégory restaient un peu en retrait du beau blond, la mine défaite.

La Grande Salle était à présent bondée et les conversations des élèves à présent un peu plus réveillés commençaient à envahir la pièce, Harry qui lui était en pleine forme parlait avec Neville et Ron des nouvelles inventions des frères jumeaux Weasley qui faisaient fureur dans le Chemin de Traverse.

-Ron : « Ils envisagent même d'ouvrir une autre boutique à Pré-Au-Lard, mais ils doivent d'abord en discuter avec les propriétaires de chez Zonko pour qu'ils s'arrangent pour ne pas vendre les même marchandises » dit-il avec sérieux.

Harry s'apprêtait à donner son avis quand des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent des tables aux alentours.

Hermione qui était en pleine conversation avec Ginny, Lavande et Parvati tourna la tête vers la porte principale.

-Herm : « Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

Draco en tête de file, fit son entrée en compagnie des neuf autres Serpentard, tel un colonel suivit de son armée. Bien qu'ils étaient tous habitués à ces entrées spectaculaires, les élèves ne purent pourtant détourner leur regard de Crabbe et de Goyle.

-Seamus : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il à ses camarades.

Le visage crispé, l'ensemble de la salle scrutait les multiples bleus dont les deux batteurs étaient recouverts. Harry horrifié faisait glisser son regard de l'un à l'autre, se demandant quelle créature avait bien pu leur infligé autant de coups, lorsque son regard tomba sur Malfoy, qui, le visage sévère ordonna aux deux garçons de s'asseoir rapidement.

Le Gryffondor sentit un boule se former dans le creux de son estomac, persuadé que jamais il ne s'habituerait aux deux facettes du sorcier blond.

-Ron : « Tu crois que c'est Malfoy qui leur a fait ça? »demanda-t-il à Harry.

-Harry : « J'en ai peur oui » souffla-t-il.

 La honte se démontrant par la rougeur de leur joues, faisait se tenir discrètement à l'écart les deux Serpentard. Pansy les observa un instant sans la moindre once de pitié ou de compassion et se tourna vers Blaise.

-Pansy : « C'est Draco qui… ? » laissa-t-elle volontairement en suspend.

Zabini se contenta d'hocher la tête, il avait été témoin de la fureur de Draco et en ressentait encore quelques frissons de peur.

Après que Ron et les autres Gryffondor aient emmené Potter, Draco avait traîné Grégory et Vincent jusqu'au cachot de Serpentard, suivit par Blaise. Une fois à l'abris des regards indiscrets, il les avait frappé avec une force inouïe, le reprochant à grands cris leur QI ridicule qui l'avait fait se retrouver seul avec le garçon qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Les deux jeunes hommes qui auraient pu assez facilement bloquer le sorcier blond, s'étaient laissé faire, conscients de leur erreur et surtout désireux de ne pas contrarié d'avantage celui qu'ils prenaient pour exemple depuis leur enfance. 

Bien entendu, Draco ne leur en voulait pas plus que ça de l'avoir poussé malencontreusement dans l'attraction, mais il avait eut vraiment peur quand Harry était tombé et d'entendre ce crétin de Crabbe lui demander pourquoi il lui avait porté de l'aide, l'avait fait complètement craquer. Malfoy avait ressenti le besoin imminent de se défouler, et l'excuse était tout prête. Draco pouvait être sans pitié aucune et ça, aucun de ses proches ne l'ignorait. Il ne regrettait pas de les avoir maltraiter, mais toutefois n'en était pas non plus fier. 

Potter avait toujours le regard pointé vers la table des Serpentard, et mis quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Draco avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Le garçon pour qui le brun ressentait quelques sentiments nouveaux, semblait avoir regagné toute son arrogance et sa froideur en une nuit.

Harry, l'expression triste hocha la tête avant détourner son regard du blond. C'était exactement pour cela qu'il était si confus, Malfoy semblait après chaque rencontre, vouloir volontairement l'éviter, ou du moins faire comme si rien de plus que leurs disputes habituelles se s'était produit entre eux. Harry en ressentait presque de la frustration, comment mettre les choses au clair, si Draco refusait toute communication en dehors de leurs face à face clandestins ? Tout en réfléchissant à un plan, il mâchouillait ces céréales déjà ramollies, entouré par les murmures de ses camarades, chacun exposant à l'autre sa théorie sur les blessures de Crabbe et Goyle. 

Malfoy avait compris dans les yeux de son rival, que celui-ci avait tout de suite deviner ce qu'il avait fait aux deux jeunes hommes et surtout qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout. Le Serpentard poussa un soupir rageur, il n'avait jamais autant cogité que depuis qu'il s'était surpris à penser à Harry autrement que comme son ennemi. Sans lui, Potter serait encore probablement entrain d'attendre du secours, gisant sur le sol en pierre du couloir et tout ce que le sorcier trouvait à faire, c'était de lui jeter un regard inquisiteur. Mais, ça il ne le savait pas, et c'était probablement mieux. Le Gryffondor ne se rendait pas compte de la pression énorme qu'il provoquant en lui, bien entendu son don inné pour la comédie en était pour quelque chose, mais ce qui avait débuté comme un défi, commençait à tourner à la catastrophe, Draco s'exposait trop, et un jour où l'autre ça lui retomberait dessus. 

Son état d'esprit du jour ne faisant rien pour l'aider, il décida de se rendre à son cours de Sortilèges  & Enchantements , au moins, ça l'obligerait à penser à autre chose.

Les Serpentard partageaient ce cours avec les Poufsouffles, ce qui, n'enchantaient pas vraiment les jaunes et noirs.

Le petit professeur Flitwick du haut de sa pile de bouquins, donnait les instructions du cours du jour quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le groupe des Serpentards.

-Flit : «Non d'une chouette ! Messieurs Goyle et Crabbe que vous est-il arrivé ?? » demanda-t-il l'air affolé.

-Goyle : « Hum… on a chuté dans les escaliers de notre dortoir » marmonna-t-il l'air gêné.

-Flit : « Chuté hein ?…Bon, allez à l'infirmerie qu'on vous soigne tout ça ! » leur ordonna-t-il avant de reprendre ses explications.

Crabbe et Goyle se tournèrent vers Draco cherchant son autorisation, ce dernier leur avait strictement interdit d'aller se faire soigner, leur expliquant que comme lui avait enseigné son père « Les coups marquent d'autant plus l'esprit que le corps si ils restent visibles, et enseignent plus que n'importe quel discours ». 

-Draco : « Allez-y » lâcha-t-il tout de même jetant un regard dédaigneux sur le professeur d'Enchantements.

A la fin de leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie, donné par l'endormant et ennuyeux professeur Binns, le trio de Poudlard comptait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour commencer la liste effrayante de devoirs qu'ils avaient à rendre pour la semaine suivante.

-Herm : « Au fait Harry, je suis ravie de voir que tu es en pleine santé » dit-elle sur un ton qui ne permettait pas de voir si c'était dit avec naturel, ou si c'était lourd de sous-entendus.

-Harry : « J'en suis ravi aussi » répondit-il sur le même ton brumeux.

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron, les yeux interrogateurs l'air de demandé « Tu ne lui as pas dit ? ».

Le rouquin se mit à siffloter d'une manière peu naturelle, en évitant le regard de ses deux amis.

-Herm : « Oh mais ne regarde pas Ron  comme ça ! C'est à toi que je parle ! » lança-t-elle à Harry le regard furieux. « Comment as-tu pu resté des heures et des heures sans même me dire un seul mot sur ce qu'il t'était arrivé ? Sais-tu à quel point j'étais inquiète hier ?? » s'emporta-t-elle, les joues en feu.

Le brun était totalement déconcerté par l'accès soudain de fureur de la jeune femme, mais en même temps, il aurait du se douter qu'éviter soigneusement le sujet lors de leur conversation n'arriverait pas à faire oublier l'incident et encore moins à faire taire Hermione.

-Harry : « Excuse-moi Hermione, mais ça ne me semblait pas très important » répondit-il en regardant ses pieds. S'il y avait bien une chose effrayante à Poudlard, c'était de voir Hermione Granger en colère.

Pointant un doigt accusateur sur Ron, la jeune femme détourna son attention de Harry.

-Herm : « Et toi ! Avec tes explications évasives ! Ni Seamus, ni Dean n'ont voulu me dire quoi que ce soit à part « il est tombé d'un coup » Non mais je vous jure ! Je suis sensée croire ça ? J'exige de connaître la vérité immédiatement ! » cria-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle « A moins que nous ne soyons pas aussi amis que je le pensais » ajouta-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblotante.

-Harry : « Ne te fâche pas comme ça Hermy...Je dois t'avouer que je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, je pense sincèrement que c'était du à la fatigue. Je vais très bien maintenant »dit-il sur d'une voix douce.

Ron qui se sentait très coupable, leur demanda d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, il avait quelque chose à leur confesser. Une fois assis, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

-Ron : « Ce que j'ai à dire je pense sera une surprise autant pour Hermione que pour toi » dit à voix basse en s'adressant à Harry.

-Herm : « On t'écoute » dit-elle sèchement.

-Ron : « Dimanche, on venait d'aller chercher Harry avec Dean et Seamus, et une fois arrivé en bas des marches Malfoy à surgit de nulle part pour lancer une de ses vannes habituelles et deux minutes après ses trois débiles de copains sont arrivés et on a commencé à se lancer des vacheries à la figure, et quand Zabini à insulter Seamus… on s'est tous bagarré, à l'exception de Harry et de Malfoy. Le temps que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Malfoy me dit que je ferais mieux de m'occuper de toi au lieu de « jouer les gladiateurs » (Hermione renifla pour montrer son accord) et je t'ai vu, allongé par terre, évanoui » termina-t-il en regardant Potter, avec la grimace qu'il faisait toujours avec sa bouche lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise.

Le garçon à la cicatrice avait écouté d'une oreille attentive le récit de son ami, et constata qu'à un ou deux détail près, l'histoire de Malfoy et la sienne étaient similaires.

-Herm : « Pfff ! Tu t'es encore battu ! Quand grandiras-tu ? » marmonna-t-elle la mine toujours aussi renfrogné, le ton semblable à celui de Mrs Weasley dans ses mauvais jours.

-Harry : « Ron, il faut que tu me dises comment je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie, Dumbledor prétend que tu m'as fait lévité, mais avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, je sais que tu en es incapable » dit-il avec calme.

Weasley, soulagé que Harry ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir menti, consentit à répondre malgré sa gêne.

-Ron : « Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais…c'est Malfoy » lâcha le jeune homme à contre cœur.

-« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Harry et Hermione.

Madame Pince la bibliothécaire, leur jeta un regard noir avant de leur faire signe de se taire.

Hermione semblait très intéressé par la nouvelle et paraissait en pleine réflexion, Harry, lui en resta la bouche ouverte, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que le Serpentard l'avait aidé et ce dernier avait évidemment « oublié » de lui raconter ce petit détail.

-Ron : « Oh mais ne croyez pas que c'était par bonté d'âme qu'il a fait ça, après avoir jeté le sort de lévitation sur Harry, Malfoy a ajouté aussi froid que l'âme d'un Détraqueur « Plus vite les preuves disparaîtront, mieux on s'en portera » » expliqua-t-il en imitant assez maladroitement la voix de Draco. « Non mais pour qui il se prend de parler de Harry comme d'une tâche disgracieuse sur le sol !Ca ne m'étonnerais pas que ce soit à cause de lui que tu te sois senti mal, il a du te jeter un sort ! » s'emporta-t-il rien qu'en se remémorant la scène.

-Herm : « Ne sois pas bête Ron, Malfoy est peut-être sournois, mais il ne risquerait pas de lancer un sort qui à de tels effets, je pense que comme Harry l'a dit, il devait être fatigué après la soirée d'Halloween et les nerfs qu'il a du attraper en voyant les Serpentards on du le déstabiliser un peu plus. » dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harry sentit un soulagement, heureusement que Hermione était bien trop terre à terre pour songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre, et puis même qui pourrait croire une seule seconde que Harry Potter était tombé dans les pommes par faiblesse pour Draco Malfoy ?Ca lui semblait aussi fou de le penser que d'imaginer que ça c'était réellement passé.

Pendant que la jeune femme avait parlé, les yeux de Ron s'étaient illuminés.

-Ron : « Mais oui ! Tu ne nous as rien dit à propos de ta soirée d'amoureux avec le gominé ! »ricana-t-il.

-Harry : « N'en demande pas trop Ron. N'en parlons plus si tu veux bien, ce week-end a déjà été assez pénible comme ça. »lâcha-t-il brusquement.

-« C'est pas bien de mentir » susurra une voix sournoise dans sa tête. Le « Survivant » se pinca la jambe pour la faire taire et poursuivit « Et pour hier, j'en toucherais un à mot à Seamus et à Dean pour les rassurer au cas où. » conclu-t-il, Ron était très déçu mais ne le montra pas trop.

Puis le brun se tourna vers son amie 

-« Euh… Hermione je suis vraiment touché que tu te sois inquiété pour moi, et pardonne moi de t'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance. » s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. 

Hermione lui pressa rapidement le bras en guise de message de paix et farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa plume et d'un rouleau de parchemin. 

Harry n'ajouta pas un seul mot jusqu'à qu'ils sortent de la bibliothèque, où ils avaient un peu avancé dans leur travail. Ses idées étaient à présent très claires, il allait passer à l'action.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement jusqu'au jeudi, Malfoy ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur et par miracle n'insultait même pas les Gryffondor, chose qui bien au contraire de les soulager, les inquiétaient beaucoup.

Pansy par contre, ne laissait passer aucun occasion d'exercer sa méchanceté sur Hermione qui en entendait de toutes les couleurs à longueur de journée. La promesse de vengeance de Parkinson semblait tenir, elle vouait encore plus qu'avant une haine et un dégoût pour la fille qui avait oser l'humilier publiquement.

-Ron : « Je t'assure, cette face de pékinois te fait encore une seule remarque et je la pulvérise ! » dit-il avec colère en faisant un mouvement avec sa baguette.

-Herm : « Range ça, tu vas finir par toucher quelqu'un » le réprimanda la jeune fille en baissant sa baguette.

Harry écoutait depuis plusieurs jours les menaces de mort de Ron à l'encontre de Pansy, mais ne semblait ni prendre au sérieux celles de son ami, ni même celles de la Serpentard. Il était persuadé que Parkinson était du genre à aboyer mais pas à mordre.

Le trio s'apprêtait à se rendre au repas du soir, quand, par un hasard malheureux, ils croisèrent Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, (tout deux guéris d'ailleurs) et Pansy.

-Ron : « Pfff c'est pas vrai ! » soupira le rouquin.

Les petits yeux de Pansy brillèrent d'une excitation malsaine à la vue des Gryffondors.

-Pansy : « Je t'ai reniflé à cent mètre sale Sang-De-Bourbe » dit-elle à Hermione.

-Herm : « Mais met la en veilleuse Pansy ! Ta sale voix s'entend aussi à cent mètre. » répliqua-t-elle, le ton glacial

Draco les bras croisé, attendait calmement que sa compagne en finisse.

Ron avait les oreilles aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Ron : « Je te préviens, fiche lui la paix ! » s'emporta-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Malfoy partit dans un rire méprisant.

-Draco : « Et tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? » dit-il en fixant le piteux morceau de bois qui lui servait de baguette. « Essayer de lui faire cracher des limaces ? » demanda-t-il, le sourire satisfait.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bruyamment, Pansy poussa son rire aiguë et agaçant. 

-Harry : « Fermez là vous trois ! » dit-il exaspéré.

Pansy sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Pansy : « A ta place je resterais prudente Granger, ton « chevalier » roux ne sera pas toujours là » dit-elle calmement son regard vicieux braqué sur la Gryffondor.

-Draco : « Bon, on y va, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me surprenne à parler avec un pouilleux et une Sang-De-Bourbe » railla-t-il d'un air supérieur.

Harry le fixa intensément, le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds pouvait vraiment être odieux, il lui aurait répondu si il n'avait pas eut quelque chose à faire de plus urgent. Il indiqua à Ron et Hermione qu'il était temps qu'ils s'en aillent, et fonça volontairement dans Malfoy.

-Pansy : « Hé !! Tu pourrais faire attention le balafré !! » pesta la jeune fille.

-Herm : « On t'as pas sifflé Pansy » cracha-t-elle 

Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson s'éloignaient déjà dans le couloir toujours en riant, quand Draco se tourna vers Harry, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas poussé pour rien.

-Draco : « Tu m'as déboîté l'épaule Potter ! » cria-t-il dans le couloir.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, et tenta de faire passer dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Harry : « Tu n'avais qu'à garder ta langue dans ta poche ! » répondit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot, le regard appuyé sur la robe de sorcier du blond.

Malfoy le scruta un instant avant de saisir, Harry vit qu'il avait compris et s'éloigna. Le Serpentard plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe et sentit sous ses doigts un morceau de parchemin plié. L'étonnement se vit sur son visage, puis, il annonça à ses compagnons qu'il avait oublié quelque chose sur son lit.

-Pansy : «On te rejoindra au dortoir si tu ne reviens pas » lui dit-elle d'une voix doucoureuse. La jeune fille savait que si elle voulait garder les privilèges qu'elle avait avec Draco, elle devrait être beaucoup plus complaisante et moins possessive, c'était pas gagné… 

Une fois installé sur un des fauteuils de cuir noir du cachot des Serpentard, Malfoy déplia le message glissé furtivement par Harry. Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement et pour être sûr de bien lire le mot, il mis ses lunettes de lecture, ce qui n'entamait en rien sa beauté.

_« Je dois te parler d'une chose importante_

_Rejoins moi à la roseraie aux alentours de minuit_

_Ceci n'est pas un piège…_

_Signé, qui tu sais »_

Draco devait avouer qu'il soupçonnait une plaisanterie de la part du Gryffondor, qui, serait en fait assez justifié, après ce que lui-même lui avait fait. Mais, il prendrait le risque, il était trop curieux de savoir ce que le garçon à la cicatrice avait à lui dire, et plus encore, avait tout simplement envie de le voir sans être sans cesse entouré de ses chiens de garde.

Les heures n'avaient jamais semblé autant s'étirer, les secondes semblaient être des minutes et les minutes des heures. Impatient comme un enfant à qui on aurait fait promettre de n'ouvrir son cadeau qu'à minuit, Draco trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de passer un moment seul avec Potter, dans la roseraie…d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il choisit la roseraie ? C'était l'endroit qu'il affectionnait le plus dans tout Poudlard, c'était peut-être bon signe.

**Voilou, un chapitre qui n'amène pas grand chose, mais qui est un chapitre de transition pour une nouvelle rencontre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.**

**Le prochaine chapitre sera pas mal du tout.**

**Bisous a vous !******


	30. La roseraie

**Hello tout le monde ! Je suis soulagée, le chapitre précédent a été mieux accueillit que je ne l'aurais cru. D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier Imoen qui me donne souvent la motivation par sa gentillesse.**

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. La semaine où j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, on aurait dit qu'il y avait une véritable prolifération de fic sur h/d, du coup j'ai vite sombré en deuxième page, ce qui explique sûrement la petite baisse de review, mais « moi m'en fout », vous étiez là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Je tiens à préciser que le retard est notamment du à mon ordinateur préhistorique, qui s'éteint tout seul et donc engloutit mes écrits, là j'ai bien galéré pour poster celui-ci.**

**Bon, après mon discours soporifique, place aux réponses :**

**Imoen** : As-tu reçu mon dernier mail ? J'ai galéré pour l'envoyer, et je ne sais même pas si il est passé, si pas, je vais vraiment me jeter mdr. Sinon, je tenais à te répéter une énième fois, que ton soutient est vraiment primordial dans cette fic et que je suis vraiment vraiment heureuse de t'avoir connu ici. Comme je le dis toujours, tu es une des rares à vraiment capter ce que j'essaye de faire ressortir et je t'en suis sincèrement reconnaissante, parce que c'est là qu'on se dit qu'on écrit pas pour rien. Si il existait un prix pour les revieweurs, tu aurais ma voix -p Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé de ton dernier message. Encore merci. Gros bisous

**Céline s** :Hello miss.  Comment vas-tu? Pauvre Céline avec sa conjonctivite, ça a du être galère. Le principal c'est que tu ailles mieux. Et, t'inquiète, tu as laissé une review pile le jour où j'ai posté. Méchants parents qui t'ont puni ! En tout cas j'espère avoir une review de toi, pas mal de chose se passeront dans ce chapitre. Bisous

**Hanna **: C'est bien vu Hanna, Draco a son petit côté protecteur avec Harry et Harry le sait, que va-t-il se passé dans la roseraie ?… Bizzz

**Clau** : Je souhaite que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes espérances. Tu es là à chaque chapitre, un grand merci à toi !

**Rémus James Lupin** : Hello Monny ! mdr je me permet, j'adore ce surnom. Oui, tu as tout compris, c'est le calme avant la tempête, j'ai concocter plein de petits passages, on verra ce que ça donnera. Merci bcp à toi, bisous.

**Blaise le poussin masqué** : mdr ce pseudo je m'en lasse pas ! Ce n'est rien si tu n'as pas su reviewer l'avant dernier chapitre, le principal c'est que tu passes de temps en temps. Que vont faire ou dire nos deux héros ? Surprise…gros bisous

**Yami aku** : hello ! C'est sympa, je vois que tu comprends aussi la nécessité d'interludes, entre deux actions.  J'ai enfin compris ce qu'était le bac blanc grâce à toi mdr, merci. La rencontre arrive enfin, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses. Bisous, tu es kawai mdrr

**Lady yoko cristal** : Kikou miss! Tout d'abord bienvenue à toi! C'est galère ça de tomber sur une fic pendants les révisions, j'ai eu le même mdr. Cependant, je suis flattée que ma fic t'aie plu, y'avait pas mal à lire en plus. Tu as bien révisé quand même ? -) Bisous

**Kaorulabelle** : Je me permet de te citer « Elle déchire grave ta fic » Vraiment merci ! C'est court, et direct, j'adore mdr. Bise

**Nyonoshii** : Hello toi ! Encore une fois je dois dire que tu as flatté mon ego. C'est vraiment important pour moi, les tournures de phrases, les ponctuations et le vocabulaire et si tu dis que je me débrouille bien, et bien tu fais de moi une fille heureuse. J'ai justement voulu éviter, ce qui rend désagréable la lecture d'une fic, j'ai arrêté de lire certaine pour cette raison, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pas des professionnels qu'il faut négliger les bases de la grammaire. En bref, merci à toi ! C'est aussi sympa d'avoir remarqué le fait que j'essaye d'intégrer Ron et Hermione à l'histoire, je n'aime pas trop quand on se focalise sur le couple dans les fic qui parle d'amour, Ron et Hermione sont loin d'être de simples figurants dans les aventures de Potter, et j'ai essayé de garder ça , au même titre que Crabbe et Goyle pour Draco. Mdr pour Pansy, moi même j'ai envie de la frapper en la faisant parler, c'est dire. Tes longues et précises reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, gros bisous.

**Saeel **:Salut ! Tu t'es remise de ta nouvelle maladie ? T'as pas de chance en tout cas, mais le temps n'aide pas. Moi ça va je te remercie. Je vois qu'on a le point commun d'être impulsive, oui ça peut paraître immature, mais ça peut servir héhé. Merci de dire que ma fic reste réaliste, c'est important moi. Plus de bisous pour de bons rétablissements.

**Enyo85** : Kikou ! Je vois que tu n'es pas de l'avis de certains à qui j'avais fait lire le passage de « défoulement » de Draco, t'es trouvé ça justifier, bah ils le méritaient ces deux crétins mdr  ( à peine cruelle…). Oui, Hermione est importante et surtout dangereuse, elle comprend tout et vite. Je réfléchis encore à la manière dont je vais la faire évoluer. J'adore Ron, alors je le met souvent hihi. Merci pour tous les compliments, c'est vraiment gentil. Gros bisous

**Mely **: Kikou Mely ! Bienvenue à toi! C'est trop gentil et surtout courageux d'avoir tout lu d'une traite. J'espère te revoir au prochaine chapitre. Bisous.

**Kyûrane** :En voilà encore un pseudo original. Ca vient d'où ? Tu es toute nouvelle sur fanfic j'ai lu, alors WELCOM ! Y'a des tas de fics passionnantes, sur tous les thèmes possible. Si tu as des préférences, je pourrais te conseiller. Toi aussi tu as lu ma fic d'une traite ? Chapeau, j'admire, ça prend du temps. Tes compliments me sont allés droit au cœur. J'adore Draco aussi, et ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies la façon dont je gère ce personnage, je suis comme toi, j'ai horreur des fic qui font de Draco une sorte de neuneu après deux pages, c'est pas ça un Malfoy ! Franchement ta review était adorable. Merci à toi ! Bisous bisous et à bientôt.

**Caroline Black** : Hello ! Pour commencer je te remercie d'avoir reviewer les deux derniers chapitre en suivant, c'état sympa. Je suis de ton avis, Dumbledor est un personnage géniale, moi je le porte vraiment dans mon cœur, mais là je n'avais pas le choix, il s'agissait de Draco et tout comme son père, il est loin d'apprécier notre cher Albus. On a souvent du mal à accepter ceux qui nous sont indiscutablement supérieur. Je vois que le chapitre 29 t'as plus plu, *pousse un ouf de soulagement * je flippais pour celui là, mais je sens que t'as compris l'importance. Voici enfin la rencontre. Gros bisous

**Luna** : Salut luna ! (j adore luna du tome 5, elle est délirante). Encore une qui a tout lu d'une traite ! Je suis vraiment étonnée et trop contente en même temps ! C'est super sympa. Je sais pas trop quoi dire, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je peux juste te dire un grand merci. En espérant te revoir au prochaine chapitre…bisouuuus.

**Kamy** : Hello ! Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Sérieux je suis aux anges là ! Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis vraiment touché que tu aies tout lu d'un coup. Merci de trouver que je garde l'âme des personnages, c'est tellement important. L'explication sur Voldemort viendra c'est promis, Rogue fera une apparition dans peu de temps et pour Sirius je ne promet rien, comme je ne l'ai pas intégré dès le début, je ne pense pas le faire apparaître dans cette fic, mais j'y songe sérieusement. Au plaisir de te revoir. Bizzzzz

**Forminus** : Costa, je parlais de toi avec une copine et je lui disais que tu comprenais souvent parfaitement ce que je voulais faire ressentir dans ma fic. J'imagine que c'est peut-être parce que tu es un garçon et donc que tu es plus critique et plus impliqué, enfin bref je suis vraiment ravie de t'avoir ici. En ce qui concerne le passage du baiser entre Hermione et Harry, j'ai regretté par après de l'avoir mis et puis en y réfléchissant je me suis dit que c'était crédible, dans le sens où quoi qu'on en dise l'amitié fille-garçons dans la majorité des cas reste assez ambiguë. Tout le monde ne passe pas à l'acte bien sûr, mais comme avec Harry et Herm, parfois il y a des dérapages et le principal c'est de s'en rendre compte. Mais rassures toi, je n'oublie pas l'évidence du couple R/H. Je suis flattée que tu l'aie relue trois fois, encore merci de ta présence. Bisous

**Bethany Black** : Kikou Beth ! T'as aimé ce chapitre ? Alors me vla heureuse. Oui, j'aime bien glissé des petites allusions, parce que après tout, tout ça c'est à JKR. Vi tu as raison, un peu de repos ça fait po de mal, et pis je crois que je vous saoulerais si j'enchaînais les actions sans cesse. Encore une qui me demande de faire souffrir Pansy héhé, j' y pense j'y pense, ce ne sera p-e pas à la Fred et Georges parce que là c'est du génie, mais je serais cruelle je pense. (qui a dit que j'étais sadique ?). Merci de me suivre, gros bisous.

**Angelk 1990** : J'y suis allé un peu fort avec Crabbe et Goyle, mais je l'ai pensé à la Malfoy et il ne fait pas dans la demi mesure. J'ai trouvé que les poings s'étaient plus « intimes » tu vois, pour bien montrer à quel poins Draco a été exaspéré. Alors, voici enfin la roseraie, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises

**Laika la louve** : lupa ! Génial ton intro mdr. Je suis contente de te voir. Mici pour le message. Bisouuuus

**Chanelle** : Merci du fond du cœur Chanelle et surtout bienvenue ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre j'espère ! Bisous

**Grafield** : Helle you ! Je te remercie pour ta review, contente que tu sois d'accord avec le fait, que bien que loin d'être passionnant le précédent chapitre était utile pour la suite. Que penseras-tu de celui qui arrive ? J'attend tes réactions avec impatience… Bizou

**Lilou** : Que dire Lilou à part que j'ai lu avec attention chacune de tes reviews au fur et à mesure qu'elles arrivaient. C'était une attention vraiment adorable que de  poster à chaque chapitre qui te plaisais ou te faisais te poser des questions. C'était marrant de voir comment tu imaginais les suites, parfois c'était juste, parfois non, mais avec moi il faut toujours s'attendre au contraire de ce qu'on l'on pense. J'ai l'art de surprendre je crois, et le pire c'est que c'est pas fait exprès. J'ai vu aussi que tu appréciais le respect des caractères des personnages et je t'en remercie, je ne le répèterais jamais assez, mais c'est très important pour moi. Toi aussi tu aimes bien Draco ? C'est aussi un personnage que j'adore et c'est un réel plaisir de le faire parler. Rassure toi, j'aime autant Cho que le grippe, déjà qu'elle m'enervait le peu de fois où on la voyait dans le 3 et le 4, mais dans le 5, elle m'a carrément exaspéré, et je peux dire que je la déteste cette pleurnicharde, là aussi j'ai pris un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir. Trelawney est aussi un personnage que j'affectionne, j'ai tjrs cru en ses capacités bien que limitées et le tome 5 a confirmé que même si c'est rare, quand elle a raison c'est souvent d'une importance capitale. C'est pourquoi ici, même si je ne veux pas la montrer comme une parfaite voyante, je lui ai fait prédire des choses vraies. Merci de m'avoir comprise, je peux paraître lente, mais on est tous assez compliqué en amour nan ? Pour le passage du tunnel de l'amour, les explications viendront en temps voulu, je n'oublie pas rassures toi, je sais que ça a pu paraître étrange que de telles créatures soient présentes. C'est super gentil de me classer dans tes H/D préféré, j'ai suivit Magnetic Attraction mais j'ai arrêté, mais c'est certain que c'était chouette. Merci aussi pour le bon anniversaire, il n'est jamais trop tard pour moi ! Pour répondre a ta dernière review, Harry n'était pas vraiment fâché pour ce que Draco avait fait subir à Crabbe et Goyle, mais surtout déçu. J'espère que chez toi ça va mieux, ça peut être pénible parfois. Gris gros bisous miss ! et encore mille merci pour tout le temps que tu as passé sur ma fic.

**Skaïe blue** : Kikou. Alors comme ça tu t'es mise aux Maraudeus, tu lis quelles fics ? Je tiens à te dire que c'est un réel compliment que tu me mettes dans tes préférées avec BabyDracky, je suis ses trois fics et j'adore. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai pas eu moins de reviews, au contraire j'ai la chance d'avoir gagné de nouvelles lectrices, merci encore à tous !**

**Je ne sais toujours pas comment on fait les soulignés et les italiques, de mon document word, à fanfic, ça ne passe pas…**

**Je vais me taire et vous laisser découvrire ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

La roseraie 

Harry vit le temps passer à une vitesse affolante, il était assez anxieux de sa rencontre avec Malfoy, pourtant c'était lui qui l'avait proposé, Pour quoi faire encore ??

-« On reste calme Harry, tu sais très bien pourquoi tu lui a demandé de te rejoindre, tu as des questions à lui poser » répondit une voix posée dans son esprit.

Potter faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, il avait l'air absent, son front plissé par une intense réflexion.

-Ron : « Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu me donnes le tournis à force de passer devant moi »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne semblait pas avoir compris une seule ses paroles. Le rouquin soupira et se remis au travail d'un main paresseuse.

Le brun songeait à la manière dont il sortirait en douce de la salle commune sans se faire repérer en pleine nuit un jour de semaine.

Hermione et Ginny chuchotaient depuis un certain temps dans un coin de la salle commune, leur conversation semblait aussi énigmatique que celles de Fred et Georges lorsqu'ils trafiquaient ensemble à l'élaboration d'une nouvelle invention.  La petite Weasley n'arrêtait pas de glousser et Hermione semblait lui prodiguer des conseils d'un air des plus sérieux.

Petit à petit, les dortoirs de Gryffondor et Serpentard se vidaient de leurs occupants, partis se coucher trop fatigués pour avoir encore la force de travailler ou de rigoler.

Draco n'eut aucune difficulté à se retrouver seul, il lui suffisait de dire qu'il désirait rester en bas pour lire et plus aucune âme n'occupait les lieux dans un délai de cinq minutes. Pas même Pansy n'osait le questionner dans ces cas là.

Pour Harry, c'était une autre paire de manche, ses amis n'avaient jamais perdu l'habitude de s'inquiéter au moindre changement d'humeur du garçon à la cicatrice et en général ne lâchaient pas facilement l'affaire s'ils n'obtenaient pas des explications satisfaisantes.

-Herm : « Mais pourquoi veux-tu rester seul ? Tu devrais plutôt aller te coucher, demain on a encore une longue journée devant nous. » dit-elle d'une voix maternelle.

-Harry : « Ecoutez, j'ai envie d'un peu de solitude, c'est pas un crime quand même ? » répondit-il agacé.

-Herm : « Oui mais tu comprend, avec les évènements récents… » osa-t-elle.

Harry la fusilla du regard.

-Harry : « Et alors ? Tu crois que je vais faire une syncope tous les jours maintenant ? J'étais nerveusement épuisé ok ? Alors maintenant lâchez moi et allez vous coucher » dit-il à Ron et Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

La jeune femme partit d'un pas ferme vers le dortoir des filles en marmonnant. Ron se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de rejoindre Dean, Neville et Seamus qui passaient la tête à travers la porte de la chambre pour écouter d'où venait cette brusque montée de conversation.

Draco pour plus de prudence décida de prendre de l'avance, Rusard avait des heures assez précises de tournées et s'il partait à une heure trop proche de minuit, il tomberait à coup sûr sur le sorcier raté et sa peste de chatte. Enroulé dans sa cape noir, brodée aux initiales des Malfoy, il partit à pas silencieux dans le couloir des cachots.

Harry, de ce côté avait beaucoup moins de mal pour passer inaperçu, sa précieuse et fidèle cape d'invisibilité lui était d'un grand secours. Il était 23h45 quand il décida qu'il était temps d'y aller, sa carte du Maraudeur en poche, il passa le tableau qui servait de porte et marcha prudemment en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

Malfoy s'était installé sur un banc de pierre taillé, dont les accoudoirs étaient sculptés de roses enlacées, il soufflait sur ses doigts glacés par le vent de novembre quand il vit une silhouette s'approcher. Harry avait pris soin de retirer sa cape d'invisibilité avant d'atteindre la roseraie.

Draco ne se leva pas et ne fit aucun autre geste indiquant qu'il avait vu le Gryffondor. Harry qui se demandait encore quel sortilège l'avait amené jusque là, franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait du Serpentard.

-Harry : « Tu es venu » dit-il malgré l'évidence, de la buée s'échappant de sa bouche.

-Draco : « Comme tu vois » dit-il les yeux toujours fixés ailleurs.

-Harry : « Euh…merci d'avoir accepté » marmonna-t-il l'agacement due au fait que Malfoy refusait de poser son regard sur lui augmentant.

-Draco : « Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Harry : « Ca fait cinq minutes que tu es là ! Tu pourrais patienter un peu non ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

Draco eut un léger rire.

-Draco : « Ne t'emballe pas comme ça Potter, déjà ça fait dix minutes que j'attend et ma question était plutôt pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous dans la roseraie ? » expliqua-t-il sans jamais le regarder.

-Harry : « Et bien je me suis dit que si je t'invitais dans un endroit familier, tu hésiterais moins à venir » expliqua-t-il.

Malfoy tourna enfin son visage vers Harry et lui fit un sourire presque tendre.

-Draco : « C'est un très bon choix, j'aime énormément ce lieu » dit-il la voix rêveuse.

-Harry : « Je le savais » répondit-il presque aussi vite.

Le Serpentard plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Gryffondor.

-Draco : « Tu me connais si bien que ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

-Harry : « Disons, que comme dit Dumbledor, aucun secret n'est longtemps gardé à Poudlard, et puis, tu n'es pas du genre discret » répliqua-t-il.

Draco se serait sentit vexé par la dernière phrase de Harry, si la franchise de ses propos ne l'avait pas autant touché.

-Draco : « Explique toi » demanda-t-il néanmoins.

Harry tortilla ses doigts l'air embarrassé.

-Harry : « On sait tous que tu emmènes ici toutes les filles que tu veux séduire » dit-il les mains soudainement moites par ce qu'impliquait ses propos. Pourquoi diable avait-il choisit  un endroit si plein de sous-entendus pour venir parler à Malfoy ?

Le beau blond se leva, comme pour dominé de toute sa grandeur le brun déjà déconcerté, il le scruta un instant et puis lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas pour aller admirer les nouvelles fleurs d'hiver.

-Draco : « Je n'y étais plus venu depuis la canicule de septembre, l'atmosphère a changé » dit-il à haute voix mais plus pour lui-même.

Harry le regardait comme si c'était la première fois, Malfoy semblait vraiment être dans son élément au milieu des fleurs parfumées et des plantes aux couleurs froides, une certaine sérénité semblait émané du jeune homme. Avant que Potter puisse ouvrire la bouche, Draco se retourna, le regard aussi insondable qu'en temps normal.

-Draco : « Asseyons nous, je dois t'avouer que j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire. » dit-il d'une voix basse en reprenant place sur le banc sculpté.

Harry s'assit à son tour d'un geste hésitant et resta silencieux un moment.

-Harry : « C'est vraiment beau ici » s'exclama-t-il un peu trop enjoué.

Les perles grises de Draco se posèrent sur lui d'une manière tellement intense que le Gryffondor en frissonna, les yeux du jeune homme semblaient savoir dominé quiconque sur qui ils se posaient. Il possédait un de ces regard difficile à soutenir mais devant qui Harry n'avait jamais baissé les yeux. 

-« Reprend toi, tu as des choses à dire et tu vas le faire calmement» se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

Seulement c'était facile quand on se répétait un dialogue imaginaire avant de s'endormir, les réponses sont toujours celles qu'on attendait, mais maintenant qu'il était face à son interlocuteur, les questions qui lui avaient semblés si simples à poser, à présent s'entrechoquaient dans sa gorge en un grognement inaudible.

-Draco : « Mais encore ? » dit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Harry : « Oh ça va hein ! Je met mes idées en place si tu permet » s'emporta-t-il.

-Draco : « Je t'aurais laissé le temps, si seulement il ne faisait pas moins vingt » répliqua-t-il aussi tôt le visage rosi par le froid.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à répondre, Malfoy avait raison,  il avait trouvé le moyen de donner lui rendez-vous en plein mois de novembre dans le seul endroit de Poudlard qui se trouvait en plein air.

Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air glacé et se jeta à l'eau.

-Harry : « Tout d'abord je voudrais te remercier (une fois de plus se dit-il) pour m'avoir aidé, Ron m'a tout dit à propos de dimanche et du sort de lévitation » lâcha-t-il d'une traite. 

Draco recommença à fixé un point lointain.

-Draco : « Et ton ami a aussi du te dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça » répliqua-t-il d'une voix distante.

-Harry : « Oui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y avait une autre raison. » répondit-il avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même.

-Draco : « Si c'est pour me faire passer un interrogatoire que tu m'as fait venir, je crois que je vais retourner au cachot des Serpentards où au moins il fait une température acceptable » grogna le jeune homme.

-Harry : « Ca va, j'ai rien dit…mais tu ne nies pas qu'on doit éclaircire certaines choses » poursuivit-il.

-Draco : « Ca dépend quoi » répondit-il sèchement.

Le Serpentard détestait plus que tout parler de ses sentiments, se dévoiler à quelqu'un était pour lui une faiblesse.

Harry se leva vivement et vint se planter devant Malfoy d'un air de défi.

-Harry : « Tu vas arrêté deux secondes avec ton humeur de femme ménopausée et tu vas m'écouter ! »  lui dit-il le regard sévère.

Draco haussa les sourcils d'étonnement mais se retint de tout commentaire.

-Harry : « Bien…Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en peu de temps « entre nous » (il marque bien la nuance dans sa voix) et j'aurais aimé qu'on en parle. » dit-il avec toute la courtoisie dont il était capable en cet instant.

-Draco : « Je suis toute ouïe » répondit-il un sourire en coin.

Le Gryffondor qui sentait toute son assurance remontée à la surface, se lança.

-Harry : « Il y a d'abord eut ton coup de traître avec Cho Chang, un plan très bien ficelé mais vraiment bas, encore aujourd'hui je me demande les raisons de cet acte. » dit-il les traits sérieux.

-Draco : « Tu la voulais, elle te voulait, j'étais persuadé qu'elle serait facile à séduire, j'ai essayé et j'ai gagné, simple attaque envers mon cher Harry Potter » répondit-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry avait les yeux emplis d'un fureur à peine dissimulée.

-Harry : « Ensuite, tu m'as dit cette phrase étrange dont je suis persuadé que je n'ai pas besoin de te répéter les mots » continua le garçon.

Le corps tout entier de Malfoy se raidit à ces mots, mais ne laissa percevoir aucune expression sur son visage blanc.

-Draco : « En effet, cette cruche ne te méritait pas, malgré notre rivalité longue de six années, je ne voulais pas te laisser t'infliger l'affront de sortir avec une fille facile. J'ai le respect de certaine chose tu sais.» répondit-il sans se laisser défaire, une pointe d'arrogance dans l'attitude.

Harry le toisa quelques secondes, la réponse était brumeuse mais plausible.

-Harry : « Je poursuis avec la scène des toilettes de Pré-Au-Lard, où …où je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais… c'était troublant. » dit-il la voix d'un coup beaucoup moins assurée.

Draco croisa ses jambes et sembla essayer de se remémorer exactement les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés aux Trois Balais, pour être certain de sa réponse.

-Draco : « Je n'ai pas de réponses à te donner » balança-t-il sans la moindre expression dans la voix.

Harry qui sentait la colère monté en lui décida tout de même de poursuivre.

-Harry : « Il y a eut aussi, l'après match de Quidditch et …» mais sa voix se brisa, l'émotion le submergeait. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain restait aussi vivace dans son esprit que si ça c'était passé une minute auparavant.

Draco qui voyait qu'il était temps d'arrêter ce massacre se mit debout face à Harry.

-Draco : « Ecoute, je connais la suite et tous les évènements qui ont suivit, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil » dit-il doucement « Je me pose les même questions et je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois déjà prêt à entendre les réponses » termina-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, reconnaissant de l'avoir arrêter à temps. Les dernières semaines passées l'avait énormément bouleversé, autant dans son esprit, que dans son cœur ou ses croyances. Certainement, n'était-il pas encore prêt à ouvrire les yeux.

-Draco : « Que dirais-tu Potter d'une visite guidée de mon petit coin de paradis » proposa-t-il d'une voix profonde, les yeux malicieux.

-Harry : « D'accord » accepta le brun, qui reprenait à présent ses esprits.

Le « Survivant » détestait perdre à ce point le contrôle de lui-même, lui qui avait passé tellement de temps à se forger une espèce d'armure qui le protégeait des attaques extérieurs, commençait à faiblir face à cette nouvelle vague d'évènements sur laquelle il n'avait aucune emprise. Harry avait passé les deux dernières années à se révolter contre tout et tout le monde avait fini par réduire considérablement sa capacité nerveuse, c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il s'emportait pour un rien face aux Serpentard et avait fini par devenir un redoutable frappeur du droit. Mais, depuis peu, ses émotions enfuies commençaient à refaire surface, en fait, depuis son énorme déception à propos de Cho. Il était persuadé que la Serdaigle était une fille de confiance, une fille bien et toutes ses illusions c'étaient effondrées le jour où il l'avait surprise dans les bras de Malfoy. Une fissure s'était alors formé sur sa carapace laissant ainsi à ses peurs et à ses sentiments les plus secret un passage libre pour s'insinuer dans tout son être, et se manifester plus que jamais. Lui qui croyait avoir tout affronter, n'arrivait plus à tenir tête autant qu'avant à son adversaire de toujours et avait la désagréable sensation d'être comme un livre ouvert face au regard enflammé de Draco Malfoy.

Le Serpentard l'entraîna vers une partie plus cachée de la roseraie, où une certaine chaleur odorante les enveloppa. Les petites pierres de formes incertaines qui composaient le chemin, étaient glissantes par endroit, le verglas de l'hiver commençait à recouvrire le sol de son tapis brillant.

Draco fit stopper Harry devant un parterre de fleurs, dont les tiges vertes flirtaient avec le mètre. Les petites fleures blanches en formes de cloches étaient glacées au toucher. Harry trouva qu'à une ou deux différences prêt, elles ressemblaient aux Perce-neige que la tante Pétunia cultivaient avec amour durant le froid hiver.

-Draco : « Se sont des Perle-Neige » annonça-t-il répondant ainsi aux interrogations silencieuses de Harry.

-Harry : « Des Perle-Neige ? Pourquoi ce nom? » demanda-t-il.

Malfoy se pencha légèrement vers les plantes et demanda au sorcier d'en faire autant.

-Draco : « Regarde de plus près » lui indiqua-t-il.

Le Gryffondor vit alors que le cœur de la fleur était fait d'une perle couleur crème, comme celles des colliers qu'il avait vu autour du cou des Sirènes.

-Draco : « Maintenant observe » dit-il en avançant sa main vers la fleur, Harry recula.

Le doigt de Draco vint doucement caresser les petites perles de plusieurs fleurs, qui se mirent à faire tomber des minuscules flocons de neige.

-Harry : « C'est fabuleux ! » s'extasia-t-il en mettant sa main sous les Perle-Neige comme pour s'assurer que les petits boutons blancs qu'elles faisaient pleuvoir étaient bien de la glace.

Draco un sourire de fierté sur les lèvres laissa encore quelques minutes à Harry pour s'émerveiller sur les petite cloches de neige.

Ils étaient à présent assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine qui continuait à déverser malgré le froid un liquide d'un rose proche de la transparence, dans un bassin de marbre couleur vert d'eau.

Malfoy était réellement bien dans cet endroit cher à son cœur avec le garçon qui lui aussi était cher à son cœur.

-Draco : « Tu as pris un certain risque en m'invitant, j'aurais pu refuser, ou pire t'humilier » dit-il le ton grave.

-Harry : « Je le sais, mais il fallait que j'essaye. » répondit-il simplement.

-Draco : « Ca te tenais à cœur à ce point ? » demanda-t-il un sourcil relevé.

-Harry : « Pas toi ? » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Draco ne sut quoi répondre, en effet, cette rencontre lui tenait aussi très à cœur, mais que Potter s'en rende compte, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

-Harry : « Au fait, désolé de t'avoir fait venir un jeudi, mais j'ai vu que vendredi tu avais entraînement de Quidditch et je me suis dit que tu serais probablement trop fatigué pour venir, et le week-end c'est quasi impossible d'être tranquille à l'école » expliqua-t-il.

-Draco : « Et bien, je suis touché que tu aie pris soin de regarder mon horaire avant de m'inviter » dit-il, un sourire intrigant sur les lèvres.

-Harry : « Non c'est pas ça !C 'est juste qu'en sortant de la bibliothèque j'ai regardé le panneau d'affichage et j'ai vu que les Serpentard avaient réservé le terrain vendredi soir. »

-Draco : « Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer autant. »

-Harry : « Ok, …hum ça se passe comment les entraînements ? » demanda-t-il pour entretenir la conversation.

-Draco : « Très bien Potter, j'ai renforcé les exercices, je pense que les prochains match prendront une toute autre tournure » expliqua-t-il les yeux perçants.

Malfoy restait assez évasif et ne se répandit pas en détails, il semblait que son esprit de compétition lui interdisait d'en dire trop à son plus grand adversaire de Quidditch.

-Draco : « J'aimerais te montrer d'autres plantes, tu viens ? » enchaîna le jeune homme comme si de rien n'était.

Harry se leva sans un mot, tentant de cacher son large sourire moqueur, Draco croyait sérieusement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait évité de parler de son équipe ?A croire qu'il le prenait pour un espion ! Mais bon, un Serpentard reste un Serpentard.

Ils marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à une sorte de toute petite grotte aménagé  prêt de la serre.

-Draco : « Celles-ci, je suis persuadé que Rogue nous les fera utiliser avant la fin de l'année » assura-t-il.

Harry scruta la pénombre de ses yeux curieux mais ne vit rien.

-Harry : « Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? » 

-Draco : « Ah oui, j'ai presque oublié de te les montrer. Rentre un peu ta tête dans la grotte » indiqua-t-il en montrant le trou fait dans la roche, qu'on ne pouvait atteindre qu'en s'agenouillant.

Harry s'exécuta et sentit son corps tout entier se glacer au contact du sol congelé.

-Harry : « Tu essayes de me tuer n'est-ce pas ? »grogna-t-il en entrant sa tête dans la fosse sombre et humide.

-Draco : « Tais-toi Potter et regarde bien ces fleurs».

Le Gryffondor put après quelques secondes d'adaptation distinguer des fleurs à l'aspect grossier de couleur rose, blanc-vert, violet ou pourpre, plantées à ras du sol,.

-Harry : « Et elles ne sont même pas belles à regarder » rouspéta-t-il de nouveau.

-Draco : « Oh mais sors de là, Potter Le Grincheux » dit-il en le tirant par sa cape.

Harry frotta ses mains brunies par la terre et tourna un visage contrarié vers Draco.

-Draco : « Pfff tu ne connais même pas la valeur de la nature » le snoba-t-il.

-Harry : « Oh ! Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Attend je vais t'en cueillir une ! » répliqua-t-il de mauvaise humeur en se penchant.

Malfoy retint son bras brutalement.

-Draco : « Surtout pas ! Elle sont très toxiques » prévint le garçon.

-Harry : « Oui par leur laideur » lâcha-t-il en massant son bras endolori.

-Draco : « Haha » ironisa-il avec froideur « Ce sont des Héllébores, elles contiennent de l'helléborine qui paralyse le système nerveux et de l'helléboréine qui agit sur le cœur. » annonça-t-il « Toujours envie de les toucher ? » demanda-t-il l'air pompeux.

-Harry : « C'est ça, garde les tes poisons » marmonna-t-il « Et puis, comment sais-tu autant de choses sur les plantes ? » demanda-t-il le regard soupçonneux.

-Draco : « Contrairement à certaines personnes, je m'intéresse à beaucoup de choses » répondit-il l'air hautin. « Mais mon intérêt pour les plantes, vient de mes parents, ma mère m'a appris à admirer la beauté et la rareté de certaines fleurs, et mon père m'a enseigné, la constitution et l'usage des plantes venimeuses et autres végétations dangereuses » expliqua-t-il « D'où, mon don pour les potions » conclue-t-il.

Harry le fixa un moment, apparemment Malfoy avait appris à manier la magie dès son plus jeune âge, et dire que lui ne savait même pas qu'il était un sorcier avant ses onze ans, c'était pathétique.

-Draco : « Bref, je vois que tu en as assez des feuilles vertes, on s'en va ? » balança-t-il en l'observant à la manière d'un professeur mécontent.

-Harry : « Ca ne m'ennuie pas du tout ! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre. « C'est juste que je me sens assez inculte à côté de toi, je n'y connais strictement rien en racines et en pousses, et je suis l'élève le plus médiocre après Neville Londubat en cours de potions» se lamenta-t-il.

Draco sourit, d'un de ses sourires énigmatiques qui ne laissait pas deviner si c'était de la sympathie ou du mépris. Malfoy avança vers Harry et lui pinça la joue, à la manière de la tante Marge quand elle voyait les grosses joues potelées de Dudley.

-Harry : « Aïeuh ! » se plaignit-il.

-Draco : « Un jour, tu arriveras peut-être à mon niveau » dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait optimiste, mais qui ne dissimulait pas l'ego surdimensionné du jeune homme.

En ce massant la joue cette fois, Harry marchait derrière Draco en le bombardant de regards noirs.

-Draco : « Avec ce froid, ma peau va s'assécher » 

-Harry : « Oooh pauvre petit trésor à la peau de pêche » marmonna le garçon entre ses dents.

Le Serpentard fit volte-face et mis ses mains sur ses hanches, en lançant au jeune homme un regard furieux et prétentieux, puis, contre toute attente, tous les traits de Draco se relâchèrent et un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur son visage.

-Draco : « T'es vraiment trop mignon toi » lui dit-il la voix rieuse.

-Harry : « Quoi ? » arriva-t-il à articuler d'une vois cassée.

-Draco : « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'attendrire sur quoi que ce soit, mais toi Potter, t'es trop » 

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais resta immobile.

-Draco : »Ca va ? » demanda-t-il en se moquant ouvertement.

-Harry : « Hum…oui bien sûr, c'est juste que c'est pas tous les jours que Draco Malfoy me regarde comme si j'étais un chiot qu'on aurait affublé d'un joli nœud rose » dit-il avec une tête semblable à s'y méprendre à celle de Ron dans les moments de gêne.

-Draco : « C'est pas ça, et en plus je hais les chiens. Mais tu as une manière assez craquante de faire la moue quand tu es contrarié » avoua le jeune homme.

Harry se contenta de faire un bref signe de tête qui ne signifiait pas grand chose, il n'aimait pas être complimenté, il se trouvait assez peu d'attraits physique et même avec un compliment aussi singulier que celui que venait de lui faire Malfoy qui pourtant ne disait jamais rien à personne pour les mettre en valeur, il préférait éviter le sujet, et détourner son regard. Mais bon, le Prince des Serpentard en personne venait de lui dire qu'il était mignon, chose qui devait arriver à peu près aussi souvent qu'une apocalypse, Harry le prenait donc à sa juste valeur, en d'autre terme, comme le plus grand compliment qu'on lui ait jamais fait.

Draco analysait les petites expressions qui se dessinait sur le visage du Gryffondor, c'était fou le nombre de chose que l'on pouvait y lire. Il savait que chaque parole qu'il prononçait, faisait l'allée et venue dans le cerveau de Potter, afin d'y être décortiqué sous tous les angles. Malfoy sentait qu'il avait une sorte d'emprise sur le garçon à la cicatrice et en jouait assez pour être honnête, voir le brun s'emporter et se déstabiliser l'amusait beaucoup, bien entendu pas dans le sens premier du terme, il n'était pas sadique, enfin pas avec Harry, mais plutôt dans un sens sentimental. 

-Draco : « Allons, remets-toi, c'est la première fois qu'on te dit une gentillesse ou quoi? »

-Harry : « Non, mais c'est la première fois que toi, tu m'en dit une » précisa-t-il.

-Draco : « Et bien, garde bien ça en tête, parce que c'est pas prêt de se reproduire »

-Harry : « J'en doute pas une seconde Malfoy » dit-il en riant.

Draco lui fit un sourire charmant, qui révélait à quel point voir rire Harry grâce à lui lui faisait plaisir. Malfoy se surprit à repenser au léger baiser qu'il avait déposé sur le front de son compagnon d'un soir, une vague d'émotions fit soulevé chacun de ses poils Ce qu'il avait adoré cet instant…

-Harry : « Olala il est déjà 2h ! On n'arrivera jamais à se lever demain » s'exclama-t-il soudainement, arrachant Draco à ses rêveries.

-Draco : « Ah…euh oui il est tard, on ferait bien d'aller se coucher » consentit le jeune homme.

Potter regarda tout autour de lui, et eut la désagréable sensation de ne rien reconnaître.

-Harry : « Je ne saurais même pas dire où se trouve le château » dit-il en suivant le fil de ses pensées.

-Draco : « Ce n'est pas compliqué, il faut toujours suivre le petit sentier, il te mènera tôt ou tard dans le parc, et puis, tu oublie que tu es avec le meilleur guide qui soit » se venta-t-il en remontant le col de son pull d'un air supérieur.

-Harry : « Ouais c'est ça » ricana-t-il.

Alors qu'il avançait sur le chemin dallé, Harry frissonna assez violemment en entamant un tournant par lequel une violente bourrasque glacée venait de surgir. Malfoy qui entendit un son singulier se tourna vers le brun.

-Draco : « Bein alors Potter, on a froid ? »

-Harry : « Brrrr, je voudrais bien t'y voir, je n'ai même pas pris d'écharpe » se plaignit-il.

-Draco : « A qui la faute ? Regarde, moi je suis équipé » fit-il remarqué en montrant l'épaisse écharpe de laine qui lui couvrait le menton.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et décida de continuer à marcher, en gardant en tête l'image du bon feu qui l'attendrait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Draco perçut une drôle de sensation dans son ventre, alors que lui était chaudement habillé et que Harry grelottait de froid sous sa cape, serait-ce du remord ? Ou pire ?De la pitié ?… Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, c'était tout bonnement impossible, éprouver de la pitié ? Lui ? Mais bien qu'il voulu se persuader du contraire, cet sorte de serpent qui se tortillait dans son ventre était bien de la culpabilité.

-« Je commence à me transformer en Poufsouffle avec ces bêtises de sentiments » grogna-t-il en silence.

-Harry : « AAAAHH ! Le château ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en voyant surgir devant ses yeux l'immense bâtisse éclairé de ça de là par des bougies oubliées derrière des fenêtres. 

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire mais se tourna vers Potter, s'approcha de lui et souleva l'un des pans de la cape du garçon.

-Draco : « Tu m'étonnes que tu sois glacé, tu es habillé comme en été » dit-il en relachant la cape noir, mais son regard se rebraqua rapidement sur les vêtements de Harry « Attend » souffla-t-il en avançant de nouveau sa main vers le vêtement.

Le Gryffondor le regardait comme un fou, n'avait-il jamais vu un… ? Un quoi déjà ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait mis. Il écarta sa cape et ouvrit des grands yeux horrifiés et consternés.

-Draco : « Joli survêtement Potter » la railla-t-il en fixant la veste de training qu'il avait prêté à Potter dans la chambre Malfoy après la fameuse douche.

-Harry : « Je ne m'étais pas du tout aperçu que j'avais mis ça ! » dit-il en pointant son torse « Je vais te le rendre, je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il.

-Draco : « Bah, tu peux l'avoir, j'en ai des tas, et puis le rouge ne va pas si bien que ça à mon teint » répondit-il d'un air détaché.

Harry marmonna un « c'est gentil » et pressa le pas, totalement mortifié.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, littéralement aux anges que Harry porte l'un de ses vêtement. Etait-ce le hasard, ou un geste inconscient qui l'avait fait mettre précisément ce vêtement, à ce moment ? Il n'en savait rien, mais sa seule certitude, était qu'après réflexion, il aurait bien récupéré la veste juste pour l'idée que Harry Potter l'avait porté. Draco se surpris à se demander si il mettait du parfum, mais enleva rapidement cette idée de sa tête, il ne devait pas tourner chochotte non plus.

Harry avait presque atteint le porche du château mais stoppa, décidant de tout de même d'attendre Malfoy, malgré la totale honte qui l'imprégnait.

-Draco : « T'as le Diable à tes trousses ou quoi ? » lança-t-il légèrement essoufflé dans sa course pour rattraper le Gryffondor.

-Harry : « Non, c'est juste qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'on se fasse prendre en traînant » répondit-il en tentant d'être le plus naturel possible.

Soudain un bruissement se fit entendre accompagné d'un petit couinement, à quelques pas de là.

Draco empoigna Harry et le força à s'abaisser derrière le muret qui menait aux escaliers.

-Draco : « Ne bouge pas, je vais regarder si il y a quelqu'un » chuchota-t-il à Harry.

Le blond qui avait rabattu sa capuche, jeta un regard circulaire à l'endroit désert, avant de s'apercevoir que l'origine du bruit était due à un rat qui fouillait les buissons. Il se remit à la hauteur de Potter, qui était accroupi contre le mur.

-Draco : « C'était juste un sale rongeur, la voie est libre » expliqua-t-il en s'apprêtant à se relever.

-Harry : « Attend ! » l'interpella-t-il en le retenant par sa cape.

-Draco : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Harry : « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est entrain de devenir…amis ? » osa-t-il demander en tapotant le muret d'un geste nerveux.

Malfoy qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande, resta silencieux un instant, le front plissé.

-Draco : « Tu en as envie ? » répondit-il.

C'était typique de Malfoy, répondre à une question par une autre question.

-Harry : « Pourquoi pas ? On peut toujours essayer non ? » répondit le garçon, renvoyant au Serpentard d'autres questions.

-Draco : « On peut essayer oui, mais je suis quasi certain que c'est mission impossible » dit-il plus par principe que par conviction.

Harry fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et tendit sa main à Draco en signe de pacte.

Malfoy une fois de plus, fixa cette main offerte, et se jura de ne pas recommencer la même erreur une deuxième fois. Malgré que ça lui coûtait tout de même, il tendit sa main blanche et douce afin de la lier à celle de son ennemi, dans une promesse secrète d'amitié clandestine. Alors que ses doigts allaient atteindre la paume de Harry, ce-dernier recula sa main.

Les traits de Draco se déformèrent sous la fureur, le jeune homme s'apprêtait déjà  frapper le garçon en lui envoyant une pluie d'injures encore jamais prononcés. Harry qui avait gardé le visage sérieux ne put se retenir très longtemps et partit dans un fou rire extraordinaire, lui faisant bientôt monter les larmes aux yeux. Le blond désormais plus déconcerté qu'énervé, e regardait comme un malade échappé de l'asile.

-Harry : « Arrête de faire cette tête Malfoy ! Tu vas me tuer ! » arriva-t-il à articuler entre deux rires. « Je plaisantais ! Excuse-moi mais c'était bien trop tentant » se justifia le jeune homme au visage en feu.

Draco s'apprêtait à s'en aller, vexé comme jamais quand Harry le retint par la main et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Harry : « Ecoute, je suis désolé, je tiens vraiment à ce qu'on apprenne à se connaître » tenta-t-il de se faire pardonner.

Draco poussa un profond soupir, signe d'une colère qu'il tentait d'étouffer, et d'une fierté qu'il devait mettre de côté.

-Draco : « T'as de la chance que j'essaye de prendre sur moi ces-temps ci, parce que tu serais à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est ! Ton humour est aussi subtile que celui de Weasley » cracha-t-il le visage encore contracté.

Harry avait encore une larme ou deux qui roulaient sur ses joues, rien d'autre n'aurait pu indiquer qu'une minute plutôt il riait à s'en briser les côtes. Le Gryffondor se leva, obligeant ainsi le Serpentard à faire pareil, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main. Ils s'assirent sur le mur de pierres.

-Harry : « Tu sais pourquoi je tiens à ce qu'on essaye au moins de se connaître ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Draco : « Non » répondit-il sèchement.

-Harry : « C'est parce que je tiens toujours mes promesses » répondit-il calmement.

-Draco : « Je ne vois pas le rapport Potter, tu ne m'as fait aucune promesse » dit-il les yeux plissés.

-Harry : « Tu te trompes, à la fin du Tunnel de l'Amour ou de la Mort, comme tu veux, je t'ai promis de ne pas oublier » poursuivit-il.

Le sorcier aux yeux gris tourna vers lui un visage, qui exprimait toute la surprise et la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour le garçon de ne pas avoir oublier ce moment presque intime qu'ils avaient partagé.

-Draco : « Je ne t'ai pas fait promettre, je t'ai juste fait une demande » rectifia-t-il le ton beaucoup moins dur.

-Harry : « Oui, la demande de ne pas oublier ce qui c'était passé quand on était enfin sortit de cette attraction de malheur, de ne pas oublier ça » dit-il en soulevant sa mèche, montrant la fine ligne rose qui se dessinait sur son front, ancienne marque de la griffe de la Harpie, et chemin d'une caresse échangée, puis faisant glisser son doigt jusqu'à l'éclair légendaire, vestige du plus puissant et du plus mauvais sort jamais lancé à un sorcier et sanctuaire d'un baiser singulier déposé par son opposé. 

Draco en fut secoué de l'intérieur, Harry semblait avoir été aussi possédé que lui par cette double caresse, presque surnaturelle, geste qui pourtant n'avait rien de particulier en soit, mais qui pour Malfoy évoquait la plus inoubliable minute de sa vie.

-Draco : « C'est d'accord, tentons d'être amis, mais personne ne doit rien savoir, nous devrons être comme avant quand on se croisera »

-Harry : « Marché conclu » accepta-t-il en effectuant une légère pression sur la main qu'il tenait toujours prisonnière de la sienne. Draco serra aussi un peu plus la main chaude qui le tenait.

Pour une fois, Draco semblait avoir pris la place de Harry et Harry celle de Draco, le dominant était dominé. Troquant son apparence froide et dure pour une certaine fragilité qui rendait le Sepentard toujours plus beau, plus attirant, plus charmant. Potter dévoilait une certaine assurance encore peu soupçonné face au garçon aux cheveux d'ange, il semblait serein, soulagé de cet accord qui lui permettrait d'enfin connaître le jeune homme qui l'intriguait follement depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Draco : « Il est vraiment temps cette fois » dit-il en regardant sa montre grand luxe.

D'un commun accord ils grimpèrent les marches qui menaient à la porte de bois et la poussèrent le plus silencieusement possible, autant dire aussi silencieusement qu'un Troll en colère l'aurait fait, vu le silence quasi religieux qui régnait dans les couloirs. 

Harry qui savait que Rusard pouvait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre, à croire qu'il ne dormait jamais, décida de sortir sa carte du Maraudeur.

-Harry : « Malfoy, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais ferme les yeux deux minutes » chuchota-t-il.

-Draco : « Dans tes rêves Potter » marmonna-t-il.

-Harry : « S'il te plaît et je t'assure qu'on ne se fera pas prendre en chemin » dit-il tout gentiment.

-Draco : « Et par quel miracle ? » demanda-t-il l'air suffisant, mais voyant l'impatience certaine de Harry et sa fatigue grandir, il consentit tout de même à baisser ses paupières « Fais vite » ordonna-t-il.

Le Gryffondor sortit le parchemin vierge, marmonna la formule qui permettait  de faire apparaître la carte de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », y jeta un coup d'œil et voyant que la voie était libre jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard, la rangea dans sa robe.  
-Harry : « C'est bon, on peut y aller » dit-il en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

-Draco : « Et je peux savoir où tu vas toi ? Il me semble que la tour des Gryffondor se trouve plutôt de ce côté » dit-il en montrant leur gauche.

-Harry : « Je sais, mais je t'accompagne, on ne sait jamais »

-Draco : « Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps Potter » répondit-il sèchement.

Le brun ressortit sa carte en prenant soin de tourner le dos à Malfoy, ils étaient restés bien trop longtemps à la même place à discuter veinement. Alors qu'il scrutait la carte, il vit un point noir portant le nom de « Miss Teigne » se diriger dans leur direction.

-Harry : « Grouille Malfoy, la chatte de Rusard arrive ! » s'alarma-t-il.

-Draco : « Tu te prend pour Trelawney maintenant ? T'as des prém… » mais il fut couper par Harry qu'il le tira par le bras l'obligeant à courir vers les escaliers qui descendaient vers la partie humide et sombre de Poudlard.

-Draco : « T'es pas bien mon pauvre Potter, tout ces sorts que tu as reçu ont du t'endommager le cerveau » s'emporta-t-il alors qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter près d'un buste, non loin du dortoir des verts et argents.

Alors que Harry allait répliquer, une voix plus ou moins lointaine s'éleva.

-« Tu as vu quelque chose ma belle ? » demanda la voix nasillarde plus que reconnaissable du concierge, un miaulement lui répondit.

Le blond se tourna vers Harry, l'air surpris, mais n'ajouta rien.

-Harry : « Depêche toi d'entrer » lui conseilla le jeune homme.

Draco le toisa du regard.

-Draco : « Oui papa » répondit-il avec une voix ridicule.

Le brun soupira en roulant des yeux, ce que Malfoy pouvait être puéril quand il s'y mettait.

Le sorcier blond franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait du mur enchanté puis se tourna vers Harry.

-Draco : « Sympa la ballade Potter » lança-t-il à voix basse, le visage avenant.

-Harry : « J'ai trouvé aussi…Passe une bonne nuit » lui souhaita-t-il.

-Draco : « Comme toujours » répondit-il un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, Harry lui rendit son sourire, il n'en espérait pas moins comme réponse de la part d'un garçon à l'esprit aussi vif.

Il marmonna le mot de passe et le mur magique de pierres noires, fit apparaître une porte en son centre. Harry restait là, comme un parent ou plutôt comme un amoureux décidé à ne pas partir avant d'avoir vu sa belle disparaître par la porte. Draco qui avait fait un pas vers la salle commune, sentit un regard fixé sur son dos. Il fit face à Harry, lui fit un signe souple de la main qui signifiait « Allez oust ! », lui lança un sourire à tomber et lui fit un clin d'œil des plus charmeurs.

Potter qui se sentit soudain plus éveillé que jamais, sourit faiblement en se mordillant la lèvre et tourna les talons, presque à contre cœur. Malfoy à son tour, attendait que le brun ne soit plus en vue avant de passer la porte, Harry qui n'était plus qu'une silhouette sombre se retourna furtivement. Draco eut un sourire triomphant, son père lui avait toujours dit, « Une fille qui se retourne alors qu'elle s'éloigne, est une fille conquise ». Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas proprement dit ce que l'on pouvait appeler une fille, mais Draco se dit que ça s'appliquait aussi à cette situation. Voyant le mur s'impatienter de se refermer, le Serpentard entra pour de bon et se laissait choire dans son fauteuil favori, un sourire de satisfaction plaqué sur le visage. Ce fût dans cette position qu'il s'endormit.

Harry mis encore quelques minutes avant d'atteindre son dortoir, sous la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur en main, il n'avait rencontré aucun obstacle majeur, mis à part le Moine Gras qui avait faillit passer à travers lui à plusieurs reprise. Une fois installé dans son lit, il rabattit les rideaux pour se sentir à l'abris du monde et ferma les yeux, le corps entièrement relâché sous ses draps délicieusement tièdes. Cette nuit là, même le concert de ronflements de Neville et de Ron ne pût l'empêcher de passer un des plus belle nuit de son existence.

**Et voilà, vous aurez remarqué la longueur très inhabituelle de ce chapitre, dix pages word, dis donc ! Le postage du prochaine chapitre sera donc un peu plus décalé. Je croise les doigts et pries tous les dieux pour que ce chapitre vous ai plu. J'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir vos impressions, positives ou négatives, je suis prête. **

**En attendant je vous envoie pleins de bisous.**

**Florelia qui va étudier son anglais mdr.**


	31. Prédictions et réalité

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que les chanceux qui sont en vacances en profitent bien et que les travailleurs comme moi lol, soient courageux.**

**Je dois expliquer ce retard inhabituel. C'est une raison banal mais non négligeable, mon ordinateur s'est chopé un vilain virus qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de manger tout mon disque dur, merci Norton… Ce qui fait que j'ai tout perdu, puisque cette ordi préhistorique avalait tous documents que j'avais le malheur de vouloir enregistré sur disquette. Mais, comme j'ai de la chance, j'ai récupéré un super ordi pour presque rien, en peu de temps et une copine avait ma fic, ce qui fait que je n'ai perdu que qlq pages que j'ai rattrapé. Donc me voilou, prête à poster. Skaï blue m'a envoyé 2 reviews de protestations, mais ce n'était pas de ma faut -p.**

**Réponses au reviews !**

**Remus James Lupin : **hello Moony, comment ca va? J'étais contente, tu sa été le premier à poster un messager sur le chapitre de la roseraie. J'étais stressée, j'esperais vraiment qu'il vous plaise. Tu as directement fait redescendre la pression mdr. Merci bcp pour ta review. Tu te demandes ce que je leur réserve ? Et bien encore des surprises. On se voit au prochain chapitre… Bisous

**Blaise le poussin masqu :** Kikou toi ! Je suis tjrs aussi fan de ton pseudo mdr. Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ce chapitre mignon, c'était un peu le but, un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes ! lol. Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci. Bisous Blaise.

**Lullule :** Faut pas t'excuser quand tu rates des chapitres, tu passes quand tu veux ma libellule. A quand le vrai baiser ? Pour te donner une estimation, là on est disons en fin novembre, et ca sera pas avant la rentrée des vacances de Noel (pfff t'abuses Flo ! * Je sais…*) -) Bizzzz

**Enyo85 : **Tous tes petits commentaires m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. Je vois que tu as su capter le charme de l'endroit. Merci pour ta gentillesse. Gros Bisous.

**Céline s. : **Quelle longue review !J'adore déjà lol Bcp de YOUPI pour commencer, ca s'annonce bien… J'espère que ton père va mieux, vilaine Céline qui refile ses maux ! Et ton dos ma poulette ? Il s'est remis ? Tu as du vachement souffrir. Mais ou vas-tu chercher tout ça ? Pierre Richard va !  

Pour la chapitre je te remercie des tes commentaires, même si je sens la déception dans ton message. Je crois que tu vas réellement me détester mdr, le baiser pas encore pour maintenant, ils sont amis, ça va évoluer, mais mnt tu dois connaître mon amour du détail, donc faudra encore être patient et surtt ne pas me frapper ( Flo qui se cache). Merci encore de me lire malgré ton état de santé. Gros bisous et prend soin de toi !

**Caroline Black :** Hello Caro ! Je t'ai comblée avec ce chapitre? Alors je le suis aussi ! Tu as raison pour l'amitié, ça va être difficile à négocier, on verra comment ça tournera. Ce chapitre ne va peut-être pas remplir tes attentes, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même. Bisous

**Skaï blue : **Ma chère Skaï, rappeleuse de postage (tjrs aussi français…). Tu m'as bien fait rire avec tes messages, j'étais désolée de devoir laisser la fic en suspend, mais c'était involontaire. Je suis vraiment ravie que le chapitre de la roseraie t'ai plu, et que tu dises que ma fic est la meilleure, ça c'est trop gentil. Je me répète mais tu m as bien fait marrer, tu es un peu dingue non ? mdr j'adore ca en tout cas. Il a été lent Drago sur le coup de la télé nan ? Et cette brave Pansy tjrs a pleurnicher, faut la matter celle la, et je sens que t es volontaire haha. Bon j'arrete mes bêtises. J'espère que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur de ton attente. Bisous Bisous et encore merci, t es trop sympa.

**Dibbye** : Alors comme ça on était trop feignasse de laisser une review mdr ? Contente que tu ais changé d'avis, j'aime bien connaître l'avis des lecteurs. En tout cas je te remercie pour les compliments, et j'espère te croiser plus souvent. Bisous

**Chiara** : J'aime bcp ton pseudo, j'ai tjrs trouvé que c'était un très joli prénom. Tout d'abord, coutume oblige, Bienvenue à toi ! Je tiens aussi à te dire que ta review n'était pas « ordinaire » comme tu dis, elle vient du cœur je pense et donc je le prend à sa juste valeur. Je suis tjrs étonné de voir que certains lise ma fic en peu de temps, il faut être courageux, certains la lise en une journée, c'est de la folie mdr. Je suis contente que ce que j'écris te plaise et surtt de te faire rire, j'aime bien mettre de l'humour un peu partout. En espérant te relire. Bisou

**Grafield : **Toujours le mot qu'il faut pour me rassurer et me donner le sourire ! Merci de ne pas être perpétuellement en attente d'un baiser. C'est vraiment étrange de voir comme les filles sont pressées, qu'à la limite ça se finisse, et que vous, les garçons, soyez patients et appréciez le rythme de la fic. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante, parce que je sens que tu captes vraiment ce que je tente de faire passer. En tout cas, côté « lenteur » ça va rester pareil, ça évolue, ça c'est certain mais sans aller trop vite. Comme tu l'as dit, est-ce qu'on embrasse quelqu'un qu'on à détester pendant si longtemps ? Est-ce qu'on se jette dans les bras d'une personne dont on n'est pas vraiment certain ? Je pense que non, je n'ai jamais été du genre « mec d'un soir », vive le romantisme mdr. Je vais me taire, et juste te remercier encore de me lire et de prendre le temps de donner tes impressions. Gros bisous.

**Siria Potter :** Hello Siria, bienvenue à toi. Merci pour ta gentille review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. N'hésite pas à me laisser un message. Bisous

**Clau :** Toujours aussi sympa ! Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Je te remercie de tjrs m'encourager à continuer. Oui, le passage devant chez les Serpentard, était un peu spéciale. Encore merci Clau et oui l'anglais s'est bien pass -) Bise

**Alexiel v. : **Tu trouves que c'était un des meilleurs chapitre ? Merci beaucoup ! En fait, je ne doutais pas vraiment du contenu mais plutot de vos réactions, il y en a tellement qui attende un baiser que j'ai tjrs peur des protestations qui ruineraient le chapitre. Merci pour ton message et ton soutient. Bisous

**Kamy : **Hello Kamy, les Perles-Neige ont eut leur petit succès mdr, merci de me lire. A bientôt ! Bizzz

**Imoen : **Ma douce Imoen, la meilleure des revieweuses, et la meilleure tout court mdr. * Flo toute rouge * Je suis toute heureuse quand je lis que ce chapitre est votre préféré jusqu'à présent, et que toi tu me dises que c'est adorable, ca vaut de l'or, très jolie phrase de Nagisa Moon, vrmt.  Comme toujours je n'ai aucun mot pour répondre à ta review comme elle me mériterait. Tu es si gentille que je suis tjrs toute attendrie devant mon écran. J'ai tllmt l'impression que tu vis ce que j'écris que ca me laisse sans voix et surtt sans mots. Une fois encore tu as su ressentir ce que je souhaitais faire passer. Je suis tout de même flattée que tu trouves que c'est un rdv en bonne et due forme, je craignais d'en faire trop avec la roseraie. J'ai plus ou moins transvaser mon propre rêve de rdv parfait dans un endroit aussi joli que ce lieu. L'idée des Perles-Neige m'ait venue en écrivant, tout naturellement, je crois que j'étais vraiment dans l'histoire à ce moment là. C'est ce qui compte non ? Enfin, comme je dis tjrs, si ça t'a plu, alors je suis comblée. Merci mille fois d'être si attentionnée dans tes messages. Gros bisous à toi, je t'adore.

Ps : bonne idée de faire le dessin sur le thème de la roseraie, j'ai vrmt hâte de le voir.

**Lilou : **Ah j'ai encore senti un grosse animosité envers cette Cho mdr, je crois que tu la déteste encore plus que moi. Mais tu as raison, c'est une sale g****.  Je suis soulagée de voir que je ne suis pas la seule a apprécier cette fofolle de Trelawney, pour McGonnagal, ca se comprend un peu, elle est disons du genre scientifique et pour elle le « troisième œil », c un peu comme chez nous, avec les voyantes et les désenvouteurs, on voit ca comme de l arnaque pure et simple.  Vous etes plusieurs a avoir pensé a Peter quand je parlais du rat, ca ne m'était pas venu a l esprit avt qu on me le suggère, je hais tllmt ce personnage que je ne penserais meme pas a l intégrer. Interessant ta reflexion sur Rogue, qui sait ? J'espère vraiment que pour toi ça va mieux et que l'ambiance est meilleures chez toi. Gros bisous miss.

**Lory088: **Hello Lory. Tous les qualificatifs que tu as écrit sur ma fic me font très plaisir, ca me convient bien mdr. Merci de trouver que c'est la meilleure. Bisous

**Luna :** Alors là, mille merci pour ton message ! Me dire que j'ai réussi à te faire apprécier la relation harry/draco, ca c un vrai compliment. Je comprend ta réticence, j'étais comme toi au début, il suffit de trouver la fic qui te convienne, et si c la mienne, c vraiment super. Si en prime j'arrive à faire passer des émotions, alors vraiment j'ai tout gagné. Un grand merci à toi. Bisouuu.

**Kyzara : **Merci pour ta review. Bise

**Célinette : **Kikou Célinette, tes examens se sont bien passés ? Mdr oui Hermione et Ron peuvent être pénibles, que veux-tu ? avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, il doit rester un peu de paranoïa. Tu as raison, Draco reste le + entreprenant des deux, Harry a donné rdv mais c est Malfoy qui prend vite les choses en mains, c est dans sa nature. Dans l'avenir p-e que ce changera… Je te fais un gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Aphetto **: Hello Aphetto ! Encore un  garçon, génial! Tu es le 5 ème à vrai dire, c'est un très bon chiffre je trouve lol. Merci pour le compliment, même si il est ponctué de ce petit « mais », mais je comprend, c vrai le big love c pas encore pour bientôt, il y a encore plein de chose à découvrir avant ça. Bisous bisous et n'hésite pas à me laisser un message.

**Saael **: Hello toi ! Merci pour ta review, certes courte par rapport à d'habitude mais qui me fait toujours autant plaisir. Tu comptes faire tourner ma fic dans ton lycée ? Ouaw merci ! Plus de bisous pour plus de reviews. 

**Pansy Parkinson** : Serait-ce ma Pansy des trois balais ? Je crois que oui, merci d'avoir aussi laissé une review ici. Ca m'a autant fait plaisir que ton premier message. Je suis un « auteur » comblé si en plus j'ai réussi a faire apprécier un nouvel aspect de Draco sans qua ca tourne au « cucu ». J'aime vrmt bcp ce personnage et c tjr avec plaisir que je le fait évoluer. Je te fais un poutou et te dis à bientôt -p.

**Chanelle :** Je suis une pro ? Miciii ! Petite review pour grand bonheur. Encore merci Chanelle. Bisous

**Priscilla :** J'espère que la suite te plaira. Biz

**Eowyn Malfoy :** Salut miss ! Ca va? Ca me fait plaisir que ce chapitre t'ai plu. C'est vrai que c rare chez moi, tout un chapitre sur Harry et Draco. J ai tjr peur de m enfermer dans cette relation, j ai pas envie de laisser tomber tout ce qui les entoure, mais  c vrai que parfois ca fait du bien, c plus intime. Merci à toi. Bisous.

**Ginny :** Ginny des Trois Balais ? Ca va !? Quel compliment ! Le meilleur slash que tu aies lu ? MERCIIIIIIII ! mdr ca me touche bcp bcp. Voila la suite, respire -) Bizouille.

**Laika la Louve :** Lupa ! Satané fanfic qui pose des problèmes a tout le monde, j espère que ca ne t empechera pas d etre la au prochain chapitre. Merci pour le message.Bisou !

Ya**mi Aku : **Kawai ! mdr comment ca va? Je suis comme toi,  je pense que la Roseraie serait aussi mon endroit préféré. J'ai essayé de le rendre un peu féerique, ce petit rdv était important. Ca me va droit au cœur, si j ai pu te faire ressentir un peu des émotions que j ai voulu faire passer.  Sont choupinets c vrai hihi. Hélas le chapitre qui arrive, contient moins de sentiments que le précédent, mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas décue. Bisouuuuuuuu.

**Lunedorell **: Déjà, bienvenue à toi ! Ta review je l'ai relu plusieurs fois mdr, c'était trop sympa, moi extra ??? naaaan mdr modestie.  Tu as fait une bonne remarque sur Cho, et tu auras qlq réponses à l'avenir, mais c vrai que je n'y accorde pas trop d'importance sans toute fois l'oublier. Un ron/herm ? Je suis entrain de voir tout ça, j'hésite encore à vrai dire. C'est sur, que pour moi aussi envisager Drago avec un des ces trois là, c t totalement irréel, et puis un jour j'ai lu un Herm/Drago, puis un 2eme, j ai adoré. Après, je suis passé directement aux Harry/Drago, au début on est rétissent, mais quand c bien écrit, ca passe tout seul. Alors j'ai décidé de me lancer. J'ai lu des slash en tout genre, Harry/drago, drag/ron, sirius/remus, rogue/harry et meme du lucius/maugrey, comme quoi, y en vrmt pour tous les gouts. Je t'encourage à écrire, pcq te faire plaisir c est tout ce qui compte. Que l'inspiration soti avec toi ! Poutou.

* * *

Youhouuu ! ( à la Homer Simpson) J'ai atteint les 30 reviews pour un chapitre ! Vous me direz, c est normal t'as trainé, moi je vous répondrais *****. Mdr, je délire, pardonnez-moi. Donc le chapitre qui arrive est le lendemain de cette chère soirée. Sûrement pas comme vous l'attendez, mais je crois que vous commencez à avoir l'habitudes des mes délires littéraires. J'espère que ca vous plaira, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Prédictions et réalité.

Le lendemain matin, à une heure encore trop matinale, un cri strident s'éleva de la salle commune de Gryffondor pour venir exploser dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus, s'éveillèrent comme un seul homme, les cheveux en bataille et le regard encore flou. Potter chaussa ses lunettes rapidement avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois un cri.   
  


-« Mais arrête !! Tu me fais peur !! » cria une voix de fille. Les quatre garçons mirent le pied à terre, bien décidés à élucider ce mystère.

-Dean : « Mais où est Neville ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant le lit vide du jeune homme.   
  


-Ron : « C'est une très bonne question » 

  
-« Au secouuurs !!! » hurla la fille. 

En faisant ni une , ni deux, les garçons filèrent en direction des escaliers, arrivés en bas, ils restèrent bouche bée, l'air totalement abruti. Neville Londubat, le garçon timide qu'ils connaissaient depuis six ans, tentait d'embrasser Hermione en la coinçant dans un des fauteuils de velours rouges. 

  
-Herm : « Mais aidez-moi !!! » s'emporta-t-elle face à l'inaction des ses camarades. Ron et Harry se jetèrent sur le garçon aux pulsions incontrôlées et le plaquèrent au sol, non sans efforts. Hermione put enfin reprendre son souffle et sa dignité, et alla se poster le plus loin possible de Londubat. 

  
-Ron : « Non d'un vampire Neville !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ??? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, le visage coléreux et rougeoyant. Le garçon au visage lunaire et ruisselant de sueur avait les yeux exorbités, le regard étrangement vitreux. 

  
Voyant que la force ne fonctionnait pas, Harry décida d'y aller doucement.

-Harry : « Allons Neville, raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, tu veux ? » demanda-t-il doucement en l'aidant à se relever, mais le garçon qui semblait atteint d'une paranoïa aiguë se dégagea vivement avant de se réfugier derrière une table. Ron lui lança un regard dégoûté et entreprit de rejoindre une Hermione tremblotante, mais sa route fût bloqué par une table basse jonché de fioles, de bocaux, de plantes et de parchemins. 

  
-Ron : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » interrogea-t-il Neville en montrant la table qui ressemblait à l'état du banc de Londubat lors des cours de potion. Dean et Seamus étaient occupés à bloquer les élèves inquiets ou curieux, qui avaient entendu les cris, en les renvoyant dans leur chambre. 

  
-Herm : « Il fabriquait une potion » lança-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aiguë.   
-« Une potion ? » répétèrent Harry et Ron en même temps. Neville qui semblait totalement déconnecté du monde, se parlait à lui-même en marchant à quatre pattes. Harry inspecta les ingrédients présents sur la table, ils lui étaient familiers. 

  
-Harry : « Hermione, est-ce que tu peux venir jeter un coup d'œil ? » demanda-t-il par dessus son épaule. Ron qui avait rejoins la jeune fille, la pris par les épaules et l'amena au sorcier. D'un geste fébrile elle examina les produits étalés sur la table. 

  
-Herm : « Il a fabriqué une potion de Ravive Mémoire » conclue-t-elle. 

  
-Ron : «Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu commettre comme erreur pour arriver à un tel résultat » grogna-t-il en montrant d'un geste nonchalant le petit brun qui visiblement observait une chose au plafond que lui seul était capable de voir.

  
-Herm : « Il avait apparemment tout bien préparé, excepté l'absinthe » expliqua-t-elle en montrant une tige dépourvue de fleurs qu'elle tenait dans sa main. «L'absinthe peut devenir une drogue très puissante si elle est mal utilisée, elle a été interdite au 19ème siècle chez les moldus qui la buvaient sous forme de liqueur, les effets secondaires pouvaient être désastreux. Elle est à manier avec beaucoup de précaution. Rogue avait bien insisté sur le fait que l'on devait en utiliser une seule et unique fleur, Neville, lui, a utilisé la tige entière. » dit-elle l'air consterné.

-Harry : « Il est en plein délire là alors ? » 

  
-Herm : « Oui, et il faudra du temps pour qu'il s'en remette. Il faut prévenir quelqu'un » dit-elle le visage grave. 

  
-Ron : « Je vais chercher Pomfresh » se proposa le rouquin. 

  
-Herm : « Je pensais plutôt au professeur Rogue » rectifia-t-elle. 

  
-Ron : « Rogue ? Mais il va le trucider pour avoir oser refaire une potion en dehors des cours!» s'exclama-t-il. 

  
-Harry : « Je pense qu'elle a raison, Neville a besoin d'un antidote » consentit le jeune homme. 

  
-Ron : « Bien, je vais le chercher » accepta-t-il à contre cœur. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus Rogue, le visage encore plus hargneux qu'à l'habitude, fit son entrée théâtrale, comme lors de leur tout premier de potion, faisant voler sa cape noire derrière lui, telles les ailes d'un oiseau de mauvaise augure. Comme un rapace il balaya la salle du regard avant de le poser, méprisant et empreint d'un certain dégoût, sur le petit brun avant de faire glisser ses yeux sombres sur la table basse et ses ingrédients. 

  
-Rogue : « Londubat !! Ca va vous coûter cher » siffla-t-il entre ses fines lèvres. Il empoigna le garçon sans le moindre égard et le traîna jusqu'à la sortie. 

  
-Rogue : « Potter ! Weasley ! Nettoyez-moi tout ce désordre avant qu'un autre Gryffondor ait la bonne idée de jouer les apprentis alchimistes » aboya-t-il. 

Finnigan et Thomas ne purent bientôt plus contenir la foule de rouges et ors qui s'étaient agglutinés au bas des escaliers en reconnaissant la voix de leur professeur préféré. Hermione, Ron et Harry restèrent encore quelques instants plantés devant l'entrée à regarder Severus traîner Neville derrière lui comme un paquet indésirable. 

  
-Rogue : « Cessez de gigoter Londubat ! » s'énerva-t-il face à l'agitation de son élève. Le sorcier maladroit tourna ses yeux fous vers son professeur, l'air émerveillé. 

  
-Neville : « OOOHH !!! Un corbeau géant qui parle !! » s'exclama-t-il. Le trio du faire un certain effort pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la face écarlate du professeur de Potions. Avec encore moins de ménagement, Rogue l'entraîna jusqu'aux escaliers, où ils disparurent aux yeux des trois Gryffondor. 

  
-Seamus : « Et beh, si Neville en sort vivant, il va déguster jusqu'à la fin des ses études » lança-t-il derrière les trois amis. Harry devait le reconnaître, Seamus avait raison, le garçon au visage lunaire venait de donner la plus belle excuse à Rogue pour lui faire subir un véritable enfer sur terre. Les futurs cours de Potions promettaient d'être animés.

Draco fût réveillé vers 7h30 par un groupe de première année plus qu'en forme, ils firent un bruit de tout les diables avant de se rendre compte de la présence du plus connu des Serpentard. 

  
-« Oh désolée » couina une petite brune sous le regard noir de Malfoy. Les insultants intérieurement, il partit en direction de son dortoir, en vue d'une bonne douche. 

  
-Blaise : « Hey ! Draco ! Où t'étais passé?? » lança-t-il en voyant surgir le jeune homme blond à la mine fatiguée. 

  
-Draco : « J'ai fini par m'endormir dans le salon » expliqua le garçon « J'ai été réveillé par ces nains de première année » bougonna-t-il. Zabini eut un léger rire, il trouvait que Draco avait toujours le mot qui convenait. Malfoy fouilla dans sa valise impeccablement rangée, à la recherche d'un vêtement qui irait avec son humeur quand il fut bousculé, ou plutôt projeté par Crabbe. 

  
-Crabbe : « Content de te voir Draco » dit-il sincèrement, son visage joufflu éclairé par un sourire. Devant tant de bons sentiments, Malfoy ne se sentait pas de lui sortir un remarque acerbe sur le volume de son derrière qui venait de le faire voler sur son lit. 

  
-Draco : « Bonjour Crabbe » le salua-t-il. Il attendit qu'un de ses camarades de Quidditch sorte de la salle de bain pour se jeter sous un flot d'eau fraîche. 

Tout en se savonnant, le beau sorcier aux yeux d'argent repensa à la veille, à sa promenade glacée dans la roseraie, aux mots échangés avec le sorcier à la cicatrice, à la poignée de main. Devenir ami avec Potter… Voilà une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais songé, autant les voyait-il très bien devenir amants, autant songer au fait qu'ils puissent se faire des confidences, rire ensemble, lui paraissait une tâche des plus difficiles. Jamais il n'avait entretenu une amitié, dans le véritable sens du terme, ils avaient des compagnons de galère, des coéquipiers, des gardes du corps, des larbins, mais pas des amis. Blaise se rapprochait peut-être un peu plus de la définition du mot ami, mais à part parler filles, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment partagé de pensées profondes. Il devait avouer qu'il avait une certaine facilité à parler avec le Gryffondor lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, mais de là à lui ouvrir son cœur, il y avait un monde. Draco n'avait jamais parler ou oser parler de ses sentiments, ses peurs, ses joies, ses peines, tout cela restaient des sujets tabous, à éviter au maximum. En même temps, il agissait bien souvent par pur automatisme que par naturel, il avait des réactions et des gestes appropriés, des intonations et des expressions préparées et adaptées à chaque situation, pour parler à son père, le terrible Lucius, il avait une façon bien particulière, pour parler à Pansy, pour parler aux garçons de Serpentard, pour parler aux sang impurs et aux autres élèves qu'il jugeait plus bas que sa personne, pour parler aux professeurs… Chaque paroles étaient calculées et souvent il ne s'éloignait pas de ce plan. Mais voilà, à ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre, on ne cachait rien à ses amis, on devait toujours être honnête, être présent et aimant, défendre son amitié contre vents et marées. Ciel, comment pourrait-il faire tout cela avec Harry Potter, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas sensé avoir de conversations civilisées, alors que de tous, ils se haïssaient. Une amitié c'était déjà compliqué à envisager, mais en plus une amitié secrète qui plus est avec son plus grand rival, c'était un pari très risqué, mais un pari qu'il avait envie de tenter.

Retrouvant de sa forme légendaire, Malfoy partit en direction de la Grande Salle, suivit de sa cours habituelle, cours néanmoins manquante de sa reine ou de sa bouffonne, ça dépendait du point de vue, Pansy Parkinson. 

  
-Draco : « Ou est Pansy ? » demanda-t-il plus par curiosité que par inquiétude. 

  
-« J'ai entendu des filles dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien » répondit Mike Norton, un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. 

  
-Draco : « Super, je serais forcé d'aller la voir en plus » marmonna-t-il « Merci Mike » répondit-il tout de même au jeune homme. Une fois entrée dans l'immense pièce, le groupe de garçons remarqua une agitation peu commune provenant de la table des professeurs. 

  
-Goyle : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?» demanda inutilement le garçon.

 Le blond le regarda comme si « cas désespéré » était gravé sur son front. Draco fixa les professeurs un moment, le temps de remarquer l'absence de Severus Rogue. Malfoy se surpris à se demander si rien n'était arrivé au professeur de Potions, une certaine inquiétude dans le ventre. Rogue avait toujours été comme un père par substitution lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, dès son premier jour à l'école de sorcellerie, l'homme en noir l'avait pris sous son aile, le favorisant sans discrétion aucune, surtout face à Potter. Le sorcier aux yeux de glace appréciait beaucoup son professeur, qui d'ailleurs était son préféré. Toujours la réplique acide à la bouche, le mépris dans le regard et la froideur dans l'apparence, il se trouvait de nombreux points communs avec le sorcier à l'âme sombre. Mais ses craintes envers celui qui aurait pu être son parrain s'avérèrent injustifiées, lorsqu'il vit apparaître Rogue les traits fermés, par une entrée annexe. Le grand homme aux cheveux gras s'assit d'une manière royale, croisant ses mains, les bras accoudés à la table. Un sourire narquois délia ses lèvres minces et une flamme calculatrice apparue dans ses yeux noirs. Draco alla s'asseoir, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien mettre d'humeur aussi « joyeuse » le Maître de Potions. Alors que le blond discutait avec sa troupe, des bruissements d'ailes se firent entendre et en une seconde, une volée d'hiboux et de chouettes firent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle pour la distribution du courrier. Un magnifique hiboux Grand Duc vint se poser devant Draco, un paquet attaché à la patte. 

  
-Ron : « Encore un bon gros paquets de friandises de la part de sa môman » grogna-t-il les yeux rivés sur la table ennemie. 

  
-Herm : « Arrête un peu de les fixer, ça tourne à l'obsession » le ramena à l'ordre la jeune fille.

 Ron marmonna encore quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « fils à maman pourri gâté ». Harry sourit en voyant dans quel état pouvait se mettre Ron par jalousie, les privilèges que pouvait s'accorder la famille Malfoy le rendait souvent fou de rage. Les yeux verts du garçon embrassèrent la salle, jusqu'à tomber sur Draco. Il fut surpris par l'étonnante douceur du visage du jeune homme, occupé à lire un mot que Narcissa lui avait probablement écrit. Potter fût touché par cette marque de tendresse de la part du garçon qui ne montrait jamais rien. Il était évident en cet instant que Ron avait tord, Malfoy était capable comme n'importe quel humain de ressentir des sentiments, et que ce côté sentimental de Draco se manifeste à travers un amour pour sa mère, donna une bouffée d'émotion au sorcier brun, il trouvait ça, tout bonnement adorable. Malfoy leva son regard bleu d'acier et rosi légèrement en constatant que Harry l'observait apparemment depuis un moment. Lire les lettres de sa mère était un chose qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, Narcissa était d'une attention rare avec son fils et cette correspondance qu'ils entretenaient malgré les kilomètres, faisait partie du jardin secret du Serpentard. De plus, sa mère lui annonçait une bonne nouvelle, certes, quelque peu angoissante, mais bonne quand même. Les élèves de sa maison bien trop occupés à parler cours ou à préparer des mauvais plans, ne portaient pas leur attention sur lui lorsqu'il gardait le silence trop longtemps. Draco lui sourit pourtant, se rappelant une des règles de l'amitié, la gentillesse. Harry étira timidement ses lèvres, visiblement déboussolé face au nouveau Malfoy.

-Seamus : « Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Neville ? » demanda-t-il obligeant le garçon à la cicatrice à détourner son attention. 

Hermione toussa assez gênée par le sujet, bien qu'elle savait que Neville était dans un état second lors de sa tentative d'agression, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être secoué par des flash de la scène. Ron lui pressa l'épaule, conscient de son mal-être. La jolie brune tourna ses yeux chocolat vers le rouquin qui lui fit un clin d'œil peu discret, réussissant à lui soutirer un rire.   
-Ginny : « J'ai entendu le professeur McGonnagal dire au professeur Chourave que Neville allait bientôt être transporté à l'infirmerie, l'antidote que lui a donné Rogue avait l'air d'être assez efficace d'après elle» raconta-t-elle. 

  
-Harry : « C'est déjà ça, on ira le voir dès qu'on pourra. Et dire qu'on commence avec un cours de Potions… » dit-il en faisant la grimace.

 Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se dirigèrent en deux groupes bien séparés en direction des cachots. Le couloir qui menait à la salle de classe de Potions était tout simplement glacial, de la buée sortant de leur bouche, les élèves attendaient dans un silence presque anormal, l'apparition de Severus Rogue. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit enfin, laissant échapper une certaine chaleur plus que bienvenue, émanant des chaudrons bouillonnants.

-Rogue : « Asseyez-vous rapidement, et en silence » lança sa voix tranchante.

Demander le silence n'était pas nécessaire dans la classe du professeur vêtu de noir, il était une des ces personnes qui instaurait le respect et une certaine crainte dès le premier regard. Taire toute conversation et faire un minimum de bruit, était devenu un rituel dès que la porte était franchie. 

  
-Rogue : « Parfait, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Ce matin un incident est survenu, quoi que le terme acte stupide et irréfléchi de la part d'un élève tout aussi stupide et irréfléchi soit plus correct» déclara-t-il en prenant bien soin de fixer Harry en prononçant chaque mot, cherchant la moindre petite ridule sur son visage qui lui montrerait que ses paroles le touchait. « Ce dit élève, ayant transgressé une des règles fondamentales de ce cours, c'est-à-dire, l'interdiction totale de reproduire une potion reprise dans la liste rouge ci-dessous » poursuivit-il le ton glacial en brandissant un parchemin rempli à l'encre rouge. « Je me vois donc dans l'obligation, étant entouré par l'ignorance et l'incompétence, à quelques exceptions prêts (son regard glisse vers Draco) ,de ne plus faire dans ce cours que des potions de base, aussi simples que rabaissantes pour des élèves de sixième année, si seulement le niveau de cette classe était respectable. J'ose espérer, que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira JAMAIS et que l'effrayante facilité des futurs potions que nous préparerons, sensées être à votre petit niveau, vous permettra enfin d'obtenir des notes convenables à vos examens » termina-t-il en fusillant du regard Ron. 

La plupart des Gryffondor savaient que Rogue parlait de Neville, mais en présence des Serpentard n'osaient pas prononcer son nom. Cependant des murmures critiqueurs s'élevaient des tables, affublant Neville d'un tas de noms rabaissants. Les élèves étaient tout bonnement furieux qu'à cause d'un élève trop bête pour respecter une règle, ils se retrouvaient à faire des potions dignes de première année. Chacun visait une profession assez définie et s'ils se trouvaient dans cette classe, c'était que l'art des Potions était important dans leur futur carrière. Aussi étonnant que cela était paru, le nombre d'élèves suivant le cours du professeur Rogue n'avait pas diminué de la cinquième à la sixième, pourtant il était libre à chacun d'abandonner ce cours après les B.U.S.E. Toute la classe avait obtenu des notes suffisantes pour avoir le droit de poursuivre l'apprentissage de l'art des Potions. La plupart souhaitant devenir Auror, s'étaient vu contraint de garder cette option, d'autres tels que les Serpentard, l'avait gardé par choix, et une minorité par pression familiale, comme Neville, qui s'était vu soumis à l'obligation de continuer cette option par sa grand-mère. 

La matière du professeur au visage impassible, était importante dans la plupart des professions accessibles dans le monde sorcier, et tout aussi utile dans la vie de tous les jours. Un sorcier accompli, se devait de manier les plantes et autres solutions aussi facilement que sa baguette magique. Zabini balaya la classe du regard et mit peu de temps pour constater l'absence du plus maladroit des élèves ayant jamais foulé le sol de cette classe.   
  


-Blaise : « C'est Londubat » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Draco. Le blond se tourna à son tour, et vit une chaise vide prêt de Granger. 

  
-Draco : « Pour que le professeur Rogue en arrive à cette extrémité, c'est que cet hypotrophié du cerveau de Londubat a vraiment du causer une catastrophe » dit-il à voix basse, un sourire malveillant s'étirant sur son beau visage.

Le cours prit fin, avec tout de même, la promesse de Severus de remettre le cours à niveau si l'attitude des élèves était irréprochable jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, et qu'aucun incident aussi petit soit-il ne survienne jusqu'à cette période. Le petit cercle d'amis de Neville s'était vu refusé l'accès à l'infirmerie, Neville étant encore dans une phase proche du Delirium Tremens.

-Ginny : « Hermione je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence à son amie. Les filles s'éloignèrent, assurant aux garçons qu'elles les rejoindraient pour le dîner. Le cours de l'après-midi, était celui tant attendu de Sybille Trelawney, le professeur au Troisième Œil. Alors qu'ils attendaient l'apparition voilée de l'étrange femme, Ron et Harry discutaient en riant, imaginant les prédictions mortuaires du jour qu'ils seraient sensé percevoir dans une boule de cristal ou dans des feuilles de thé. 

  
-Ron : « Ah bein ça alors ! » s'interrompit soudainement le rouquin sous le regard interrogateur de Harry. 

  
-Harry : « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »   
  


-Ron : « Je viens de repenser à ce qu'avait dit Trelawney au début de l'année à Neville » expliqua-t-il l'air songeur. 

  
-« Monsieur Londubat, prenez garde, la drogue est foudroyante » surgit une voix basse derrière eux les faisant sursauter.

-Ron : « Parvati ! T'es pas un peu folle ? » s'insurgea le rouquin.

 La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns s'installa en compagnie de Lavande auprès des deux garçons.   
-Parvati : « C'est mot pour mot ce qu'elle a dit. On y a repensé ce matin avec Lavande » dit-elle en ignorant totalement la remarque de Ron.

Harry sembla réfléchir intensément à la phrase de Parvati, se pouvait-il que la femme qu'ils prenaient tous pour une voyante de pacotille avait pu réellement prévoir l'overdose de Neville? Ce fût alors qu'une autre prédiction de Trelawney lui revint en tête « L'amour n'est peut-être pas si loin…mais nullement où vous le croyez, il faudra effacer vos préjugés et ouvrire votre esprit sous peine de souffrir indéfiniment. ». Il s'étonna lui-même de se souvenir aussi nettement des élucubrations du professeur de Divination. Mais, il lui sembla pourtant que l'interprétation de cette phrase, prenait à présent un tout autre sens. A cette époque, il était encore fou amoureux de Cho et ne voyait qu'elle, hors peu de temps après, elle l'avait trahit avec Malfoy. « mais nullement où vous le croyez », était-ce de Chang dont il s'agissait ? Mais qui était alors cet amour proche mais sur qui il devait ouvrir les yeux ? Son cœur se mit à palpiter plus vite et plus fort, ses pensées allaient invariablement vers Draco, ce qui d'un esprit logique et sain était totalement inenvisageable. Et pourtant, il avait la veille même fait une promesse d'amitié avec Malfoy, avec Draco Malfoy son tout premier et il y avait encore peu, plus féroce ennemi de son âge. Oui, mais de là à parler d'amour, c'était tout de même pousser le bouchon un peu loin.

-« Bonjour mes chers élèves » salua la voix profonde et envoûtante de Sybille, coupant net les pensées de Harry. Patil et Brown s'empressèrent de raconter la mésaventure de Neville à leur professeur adoré. 

  
-Tre : « Je vous l'ai toujours dit mes enfants, le Troisième Œil ne ment jamais » répondit-elle dans un souffle, ses yeux, ridiculement grossis par des lunettes trop grandes, rivés vers Harry. 

Ron fit une grimace en voyant le regard de Trelawney posé sur son ami.   
-Ron : « Maintenant qu'une de ses prédictions s'est enfin réalisé, elle va attraper la grosse tête. » murmura-t-il à Harry. 

  
-Harry : « Oui c'est sûr » répondit-il l'esprit ailleurs.

Et voilà, prochain chapitre, prochain petit délire. Vi, c'est pas vraiment d'un romantisme étourdissant, mais bon, j'ose espérer que ca vous aura un peu plus.

**Je vous laisse en vous disant à la prochaine.**

**Gros bisous**


	32. Lâcheté et curiosité

**Bonjour, j'ai été très longue à poster et je m'en excuse. La suite était prête mais je voulais attendre d'avoir le temps de répondre à vos reviews, et au jour d'aujourd'hui (ce que je peux détester cette expression lol), je n ai toujours pas trouvé le temps d'y répondre.**

**Alors en attendant je vous donne ce chapitre, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas vous avoir encore répondu. Je le ferais.**

**Gros bisous a vous et merci d'être si fidèles**.

********************************************************************

Lâcheté et curiosité.

Les élèves de Serpentard sortaient de leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie, la tête vaporeuse et le regard inexpressif. 

-Draco : « S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je le tuerais de mes mains. » grogna-t-il en parlant du spectral professeur Binns. 

-Blaise : « Cinq minutes de plus et je mourais vraiment d'ennui » dit-il en bâillant. Le groupe de sixième année, s'apprêtaient à aller faire un tour dans le parc, histoire de se réoxygéner le cerveau quand une voix d'ogresse interpella l'un d'entre eux. 

-« Draco ! J'ai un message à te donner » appela la svelte et féminine Millicent Bullstrode. Draco se retourna lentement comme pour retarder le moment où son regard croiserait la jeune fille. 

-Draco : « Oui Millicent ? » répondit-il un sourire crispé mais néanmoins brillant sur le visage. 

-Millicent : « Tiens, c'est de la part de Pansy » lui annonça-t-elle de sa voix masculine en lui tendant un parchemin plié. Malfoy resta quelque secondes sans réagir, fasciné par cette main gargantuesque. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et repartit d'un pas bourru vers l'école. 

-Draco : « Millicent Bullstrode, probablement la plus grosse erreur commise par Mère Nature » dit-il sur un ton poétique.

Les garçons qui l'accompagnaient ricanèrent, mais pas trop fort, de peur que l'objet de leur moquerie ne les entende et qu'un de leur membre soit malencontreusement arraché. Vincent était resté muet, les yeux toujours fixés vers l'entrée du château, sur le point invisible de Millicent. Puis, semblant refaire surface, il prit la parole. 

-Crabbe : « Cette fille est capable de retourner une table en chêne à mains nues ! » s'exclama-t-il la voix empreinte d'admiration et d'envie. Malfoy et ses compères se retournèrent vers Crabbe, incrédules. 

-Draco : « C'est ça ton critère de beauté pour une fille ? Le nombre de kilos qu'elle est capable de soulever ? » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur et supérieur. 

-Crabbe : « Nan, nan ! C'est pas ça, je trouve juste que c'est impressionnant » s'empressa-t-il de répondre, les joues en feu. 

-Draco : « Crabbe, ce qui est impressionnant c'est qu'elle arrive à soulever son poids sans que ses jambes ne lâchent » répliqua-t-il un sourire narquois en coin.

Les membres masculins de la maison Serpentard partirent dans un fou rire qui résonna dans toute la cour. Draco disait souvent tout haut ce qu'eux-mêmes pensaient tout bas. Millicent Bullstrode était une fille de très grande taille, aux épaules de bûcheron et à la mâchoire carrée. Elle n'avait rien qui pouvait faire penser qu'elle appartenait au genre féminin, à part peut-être sa poitrine qu'elle avait volumineuse. De l'avis de tous, Millicent était tout simplement laide. Cependant personne n'était assez bête pour le lui avouer ou s'opposer à elle, la taille de ses mains dissuadait les plus hardis. Malgré tout, la Serpentard faisait partie du minuscule cercle d'amies de Pansy, au même titre que Draco traînait avec Crabbe et Goyle, elle avait préféré mettre Bullstrode de son côté. Et puis, elle aussi était une sang-pur et devait donc être respecté. Malfoy déplia le parchemin, accessoirement parfumé d'une subtile odeur de lila écœurante, et lu ce que sa moitié indésirable lui avait écrit.   
  
_Bonjour mon Draco _(le cœur de Malfoy se retourne)_   
Me doutant que tu t'inquièterais _(il ricane)_   
J'ai pris la peine de t'écrire ce mot pour te donner de mes nouvelles   
J'ai apparemment pris froid, et j'ai du rester au lit toute la journée.   
(J'ai réussi à éviter l'infirmerie)   
Tu m'as manqué affreusement et je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi _(« Et moi dont »)_   
Normalement je serais rétablie demain_,(« Quel dommage »)_   
Je suis dans le dortoir des filles,   
Si tu as envie de passer, ne te gêne surtout pas_.(« Compte là-dessus »)_   
Bien tendrement,   
Ta Pansy._

  
Dans un reniflement dédaigneux, il replia le message, bien que froissa soit le mot correct et le fourra négligemment dans une de ses poches.

-Blaise : « Je commence à me geler, on monte ? » lança-t-il plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Les jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et firent demi-tour. Les cours du vendredi enfin terminés, les élèves pouvaient se détendre et peaufiner leur week-end. 

-Dean : « On fait quoi ce soir ? Une partie de Bataille Explosive ? » proposa-t-il sans grande motivation. 

-Ron : « J'ai mieux ! Si on allait assister à l'entraînement de ces chers Serpentard ? » lança-t-il, le regard brillant. Seamus montra son accord par un large sourire digne du Grinch, seul Harry ne semblait pas emballé. 

-Ron : « Harry ça ne te dit rien d'aller perturber Malfoy et sa clique ? » demanda-t-il. 

-Harry : « Si, si ! Je pensais à autre chose, mais je suis d'accord. » s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

-Seamus : « T'as eu la tête ailleurs toute la journée » fit remarquer le jeune irlandais. 

-Dean : « Ouais c'est vrai, j'ai bien cru que t'allais te faire bouffer un doigt par cette plante carnivore tout à l'heure. Chourave est devenu aussi rouge que ses tomates enchantées » rajouta-t-il l'air amusé. Ron qui ricanait donna un coup de coude à Seamus en lui montrant la mine sombre de Potter. 

-Harry : « Ca va, pas la peine d'en rajouter, je suis un peu fatigué, ça me passera » dit-il agacé.

Le Gang Malfoy, comme on l'appelait parfois, fit une entrée bruyante dans la salle commune verte et argentée. 

  
-Blaise : « C'est pas vrai ! Il fait glacial ici ! » rouspéta-t-il en regardant d'un air dégoûté, les murs taillés dans la pierre brute, suintant d'humidité par endroits. 

-« Le professeur Flitwick a dit qu'il passerait plus tard jeter un sortilège d'intensification sur le feu » intervint une petite voix timide.

Draco se tourna vers le garçon de deuxième année et lui fit un sourire carnassier. Apeuré, le petit blond s'en alla rejoindre ses camarades. 

-William : « C'est déjà ça, on pense quand même à nous » soupira le poursuiveur. Ils allèrent s'installer sur les divans de cuir noir, d'où d'abord ils prirent la peine d'éjecter quelques Serpentard indésirables, et débutèrent une conversation sur des sujets aussi vastes que le Quidditch, les nouveaux groupes de musique en vogue ou de la façon atroce dont ils feraient regretter à Londubat d'être né. Quand soudain, un son aigu, ou plutôt un cri de chauve-souris blessée parvint jusqu'à eux. 

-Mike : « C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il les oreilles aux aguets. Goyle assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Malfoy, se leva et tendit l'oreille. 

-« Dracooooo tu es lààààààà ? » put-il enfin distinguer après quelques secondes. L'air désolé, il se pencha vers le blond. 

-Goyle : « Draco, c'est Pansy qui t'appelle » annonça le garçon.

Une sorte de son guttural sortit de la gorge du sorcier aux cheveux d'ange et d'un pas lent il alla jusqu'au haut des escaliers menant au dortoir souterrain des filles. A peine fit-il un pas vers la première marche qu'il fût projeté en arrière par une sorte de force invisible. Il arriva à se maintenir debout de justesse et retourna vers ses camarades. 

  
-Draco : « Quelqu'un sait pourquoi je n'arrive pas à aller dans le dortoir des filles ? » demanda-t-il mauvais. 

-Blaise : « Drac ! Un tombeur comme toi devrait le savoir ! Il est interdit de se rendre dans le dortoir des filles, un sortilège a été jeté » expliqua-t-il amusé par l'air surpris de Malfoy.

 -Draco : « Quelle connerie ! » pesta-t-il. 

-Jason : « Tu m'étonnes Draco, tu n'as jamais essayé d'aller voir une fille en douce ? » demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. 

-Draco : « Tu as déjà regardé les filles de Serpentard ? » lui répondit-il en montrant la salle de la main. Crabbe et Goyle pouffèrent bêtement.

-« Il paraîtrait que c'est Helga Pouffsouffle qui a eut l'idée d'interdire le dortoir des filles aux garçons, à l'aide d'un mur magique de répulsion » lança une fois de plus le blondinet de deuxième année. 

-Draco : « T'en sais des choses toi » lui dit-il froidement, le regard féroce. Il soupçonna le gringalet de laisser traîner ses oreilles là où il ne le devrait pas. 

En marmonnant, le Serpentard en herbe, rejoignit une fois de plus ses camarades qui lui crièrent d'arrêter de se mêler des conversations qui ne le regardait pas. Alors que Malfoy s'était tout d'abord focalisé sur le fait qu'on lui interdisait l'entrée d'un lieu, il eut soudain une illumination et se rendit compte de l'aubaine inespérée. Il avait l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas aller rendre visite à cette pauvre Pansy alitée.

-Blaise : « Ca m'étonne pas que ce soit cette Helga qui ait eût cette initiative » marmonna-t-il.

   
-Draco : « Pour une fois qu'un de ces débiles a eut une idée brillante ! J'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais bénis sois les Pouffsouffles » dit-il irradiant de bonheur.

Blaise se tourna vers lui et rit, il savait à quel point devoir supporter Pansy, uniquement parce que Lucius Malfoy était en affaire avec Mr Parkinson, devait être pénible, et était toujours amusé par les réactions de soulagement du beau sorcier quand il échappait à une rencontre. 

-Draco : « Oh ! Pansy ma douce ! » lança-t-il du haut des marches d'une voix mielleuse à souhait « Tu as oublié de me dire qu'un garçon ne pouvait pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir, mais j'ai une pensée pour toi ! » minauda le jeune homme, un sourire hypocrite et sournois plaqué sur le visage. 

-« C'est pas grave Draco ! Merci quand même » répondit piteusement la Serpentard de sa chambre.

-« Bon tout le monde est là ? » demanda la voix forte de Draco à ses coéquipiers. La nuit qui tombait de plus en plus tôt, avait déjà déployé son voile bleu sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les joueurs de Serpentard, étaient à cheval sur leur balais, attendant le coup d'envoie de Draco. 

-Draco : « Attendez deux minutes » leur dit-il les yeux enflammés rivés sur l'autre bout du terrain. 

-«On peut savoir ce qu'ils foutent là ceux-là ? » aboya le gardien, Peter Badford . Leur colère n'était pas injustifiée, puisqu'un petit groupe de Gryffondor, arrivait dans leur direction, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Les nouveaux arrivants montèrent tout naturellement s'installer dans les gradins. Draco mitrailla du regard ses rivaux et à grandes enjambées, partit dans leur direction. 

  
Les gradins avaient beau être hauts, la voix de Malfoy se fit parfaitement entendre. 

-Draco : « POTTER !!! C'EST QUOI CE CIRQUE ???!! » cria-t-il à pleins poumons.

Harry sursauta, surpris par la férocité de son nouvel ami, qui visiblement ne voulait pas que du bien. Il se leva, néanmoins, et se pencha afin de voir le petit Malfoy qui lui hurlait dessus. 

-Harry : « C'EST PARFAITEMENT DANS LES REGLES MALFOY. TOUTE EQUIPE A DROIT A ASSISTER A L ENTRAINEMENT D UNE EQUIPE RIVALE » lui rappela-t-il en hurlant pour se faire entendre. 

-Draco : « J AI PAS BESOIN QUE TU M ENNONCES LE REGLEMENT POTTER !!! JE LE CONNAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE TOI ! » s'emporta-t-il. « JE VOUS JURE, QUE SI J'ENTENDS LE MOINDRE BRUIT QUI PERTURBERAIT MON EQUIPE, JE M'OCCUPERAIS MOI-MEME DE VOTRE CAS !! » pesta le jeune homme, totalement furieux.

Harry se rassit, vraiment mis mal à l'aise par la situation. Ron, Seamus, et Dean, pouffaient de rire en imitant Malfoy entrain de les menacer de son Nimbus 2002. Draco, qui n'était pas sourd, se retourna, vif comme l'éclair. 

  
-Draco : « JE M'OCCUPERAIS DE TOI EN PREMIER WISTILY !!! » cria-t-il pour la dernière fois, avant de retourner à son entraînement. Tout en volant, Draco à présent totalement déconcentré, ruminait de sombres pensées. 

-« Il n'aurait quand même pas osé » marmonna-t-il. L'esprit quelque peu tordu de Malfoy ne pût s'empêcher de faire le lien entre la présence de Potter et leur rapide allusion à l'entraînement des Serpentard, qui selon lui, allait devenir plus intense et donnerait de surprenants résultats.   
-« Mais non arrête ! » lui dit une toute petite voix qui n'en menait pas large au milieu du flot d'insultes qu'une autre voix beaucoup puissante crachait.

Harry mit ses mains en visière pour mieux voir les joueurs, en particulier Draco qui semblait préoccupé et surtout stressé, c'était bien la première fois que le Serpentard montrait une quelconque forme d'anxiété pendant une séance de Quidditch. 

  
-Ron : « Ils ont amélioré leur jeu ces serpents ! » s'exclama-t-il. Dean se leva pour mieux observer une passe assez complexe qu'expérimentaient deux poursuiveurs, occupant lui-même ce poste chez les Gryffondor. 

-Seamus : « Par contre côté batteurs… »laissa-t-il en suspend, un long discours aurait été inutile. 

  
Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas vraiment de tactique et volaient péniblement à travers le terrain sans trop savoir quoi faire. Pendant les matchs ils savaient exactement quel était leur rôle, c'est-à-dire frapper l'adversaire, mais en période d'entraînement, ils étaient assez inutiles. Ils arrivaient assez bien à renvoyer les cognards mais question subtilité, ce n'était pas leur fort. Harry garda les yeux braqués sur Malfoy pendant tout l'entraînement, suivant comme une ombre ses moindres mouvement, le blond n'avait pas menti, la surprise était de taille. Draco en passant non loin de Potter, lui fit un clin d'œil enfantin en passant la langue, un sourire aux lèvres. Le brun lui fit un signe de la main discret, de peur d'être vu par ses camarades, bien que le risque n'était pas bien grand, Ron, Seamus et Dean étant occuper à imiter des gorilles entrain de voler sur un balai en montrant Crabbe et Goyle du doigt. A la fin de l'entraînement, des jeunes filles apparurent de dessous les gradins. 

  
Harry qui était descendu le premier observa les drôles de réactions des nouvelles venues.   
-« Tu crois qu'il voudra nous parler ? »   
-« Ce qu'il est beau en tenue »   
-« Le brun aussi est pas mal »

 Potter fronça les sourcils, il éprouva une vive antipathie envers ces petites groupies. Draco et son équipe arrivèrent à leur hauteur et le blond ne sembla pas surpris de se trouver face à un petit attroupement féminin.   
-« Ca va Draco ? » minauda une demoiselle aux jolies boucles. 

  
-Draco : « Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être » répondit-il en affichant un sourire intrigant. Harry observait toujours la scène du bas des escaliers de bois, l'expression froide.

-Ron : « Désolé Harry, Seamus avait oublié son écharppe dans les gradins, on a du remonter » lança le rouquin. Draco se tourna vers les gradins des Gryffondor et aperçu le brun à lunettes. 

-Draco : « Tiens, tiens, tiens, Potter ! Je ne t'avais pas vu » dit-il le regard perçant. 

-Harry : « J'imagine bien pourquoi » répondit-il en montrant de la tête les filles. Draco sourit à présent de toutes ses dents étincelantes, Harry le regardait l'air faussement détaché. Malfoy avait l'étrange impression que Harry contenait une certaine fureur face aux admiratrices. 

-Draco : « Que veux-tu ? Les fans… » répondit-il l'un air faussement blasé.

-Ron : « Pffff arrête de te vanter Malfoy ! » grinça-t-il. 

  
-Jason : « Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un t'ait adressé la parole le rouquin » dit le Serpentard d'une voix posée, mais son regard haineux en disait long sur ses pensées.

Les groupies en entendant la voix de Smith, semblèrent au bord de l'apoplexie. Le jeune homme avait un de ses voix graves et envoûtantes qui plaisait tant aux filles. Il parlait très peu, comme si ses paroles étaient trop précieuses pour les partager avec le petit peuple. Jason était indéniablement beau, les cheveux bruns foncé lui arrivaient un peu plus haut que les épaules, souvent ramené en une demi-queue, libérant ainsi ses yeux d'un bleu limpide de toutes mèches rebelles. Il était grand et assez fin, beaucoup de filles avaient un faible pour lui, mais peu avaient osé lui parler. Le Serpentard était une beauté sauvage, peu d'élèves, autant dire de Serpentard, faisaient partie de son cercle d'intimes. Tout comme Draco, et là était leur principal point commun, il avait une répulsion innée pour les Moldus et les Sangs Impurs qu'il estimait indigne du monde sorcier. Malfoy le respectait et le respect était une denrée rare chez lui. Harry fusilla du regard ce bellâtre aux accents supérieurs, ces Serpentard se croyaient-ils réellement au-dessus de tout le monde ? Ron bouillonnait, il semblait hésiter entre l'insulter ou lui casser la figure. Malfoy appuya son regard sur Harry, comme pour lui dire de calmer son ami et qu'il s'occuperait du reste. 

  
-Draco : « On y va » cassa-t-il en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête à ses camarades de le suivre. Il lança un dernier regard à Harry plein de mystère et de grandeur. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement charismatique. 

Il était 21h passé quand Harry et ses trois camarades réapparurent dans leur salle commune.   
-Colin : « C'était comment cet entraînement ? » demanda-t-il avec son entrain habituel. 

-Harry : « Intéressant » répondit-il simplement. Crivey sembla déçu, alors il se tourna vers Ron. 

-Ron : « Faut avouer qu'ils ont un très bon jeu, mais pas aussi parfait que le nôtre » dit-il d'un air hautain avant de monter vers son dortoir suivit des autres, laissant le blond survolté sur sa faim. 

Seamus se jeta sur son lit, et sembla réfléchir. 

-Seamus : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Malfoy s'est emporté comme ça ! Il ne s'est jamais gêné de venir voir les Gryffondor s'entraîner » s'exclama-t-il subitement comme s'il avait pensé à la question durant de longues heures. 

-Ron : « D'autant plus que c'est contre Serdaigle qu'ils jouent demain, c'est pas comme si on était venu les espionner » dit-il en secouant la tête l'air agaçé. Harry était entrain de se déshabiller, tout en pensant au lendemain. Alors comme ça Cho jouerait demain hein…

Le samedi se leva, et la perspective du match Serdaigle-Serpentard éveilla un Harry d'une humeur radieuse. Il fut debout le premier et partit joyeusement prendre son petit déjeuner. En entrant il vit Cho et son équipe occupé à parler en clan fermé. Sûrement discutaient-ils de leur plan de jeu. La Grande Salle était assez peu peuplée, il n'était qu'à peine 9h et c'était le week-end. Harry engloutit son petit déjeuner, fait de croissants roses, au goût de confiture de fraise et d'un bon chocolat chaud. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le dos de Chang qu'il voyait s'animer à grands gestes, il arborait un sourire presque sournois depuis son arrivée et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. La jolie asiatique sentant un regard pesant sur elle, pivota sur sa banquette et croisa le visage de Harry, maquillé d'un inquiétant sourire. Cho devint livide tandis que Harry, lui faisait un sympathique coucou en agitant ses doigts, elle se retourna rapidement au bord du malaise et le brun une mine des plus satisfaite, regarda entrer ses amis

-Herm : « Bonjour Harry ! Tu es bien matinal! » s'étonna-t-elle en s'asseyant. 

  
-Harry : « En effet Hermy, c'est une belle journée qui s'annonce » lui répondit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir, le garçon à la cicatrice faisait rarement des gestes de ce genre, qu'on aurait pu qualifier de séducteur, et s'en trouva flattée, le « Hermy » rajoutant au charme de la scène. Ron s'affala à côté de Potter, en grommelant. 

  
-Harry : « T'as l'air de bien bonne humeur Ron ! » lança-t-il en riant. 

-Ron : « Tu parles ! Si ces deux singes ne m'avaient pas réveillé avec leur stupide bataille de Coussins Hurlants je serais encore bien au chaud dans mon lit. » bougonna le rouquin en jetant un regard noir à Dean et à Seamus. 

-Herm : « Des Coussins Hurlants ? » s'interrogea la jeune fille. 

-Seamus : « C'est une nouvelle invention de Fred et Georges ! Le gagnant est celui qui réussit à faire hurler le plus fort le coussin de l'autre ! » s'exclama-t-il enjoué. 

-Ginny : « Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux » pouffa-t-elle. 

Le paisible calme de la pièce fût bientôt rompu par l'arrivée fracassante des Serpentard, à croire qu'un vert et argent ne se promenait jamais seul, ils arrivèrent une fois de plus en petits groupes. Celui qui faisait le plus de bruit était bien sûr, celui de Draco Malfoy. Harry releva automatiquement les yeux, Draco arborait une assurance et une élégance rares. Vêtu d'un pull à col roulé noir brodé d'un serpent argenté, ondulant juste en dessous du cou et d'un pantalon de cuir noir qui tombait élégamment sur des chaussures parfaitement cirées, le jeune homme attirait tous les regards, ce qui évidemment devait être le but de la manœuvre. Une fois installé à la table de sa maison, Malfoy tenta d'attirer le regard de Potter, au bout d'une minute ou deux, le brun remarqua enfin les coups d'œil peu discret du jeune homme. Le Serpentard lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la sortie, et releva cinq doigts. Le message sembla être passé, en tout cas l'espérait-il. Draco venait de sortir, sous les miaulements d'une Pansy rétablie. Harry attendit les cinq minutes convenues et se leva de sa table. 

  
-Harry : « Je reviens » prévint le garçon. Attention que Malfoy n'avait pas prit la peine de formuler à ses camarades. 

Harry marchait dans les couloirs silencieux, à la recherche de la tête blonde de Draco. Après trois bonnes minutes de recherche intensive, il était sur le point d'abandonner, lorsque, en passant devant la porte des toilettes, celle-ci s'ouvrit et l'engloutit.

-Draco : « Enfin ! T'étais passé où ? » soupira-t-il en lâchant Harry.

-Harry : « Tu me fais rire ! Je ne connais pas le langage des sourds et muets, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ton langage codé ! » se défendit-il. Malfoy le regarda de ses yeux d'orage et sourit malicieusement. 

-Draco : « Vraiment mignon quand tu t'emportes… » sussura-t-il. Harry soupira en haussant les épaules, lui mignon ? Et puis quoi encore. 

-Harry : « C'est pour me complimenter que tu m'as kidnapper dans des toilettes malodorantes ? » demanda-t-il en retroussant les narines. 

-Draco : « Non, pour te questionner ! » répondit-il les yeux agrandis par l'excitation

-Harry : « Et que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda-t-il par dessus ses lunettes. 

-Draco : « Je veux d'abord que tu me promettes de répondre » 

-Harry : « Là tu rêves ! Ca doit sûrement être une question tordue ! »

-Draco : « Mais non ! » assura-t-il en ayant tout de même du mal à rétracter son sourire. 

-Harry : « Je ne promets pas, mais je répondrais dans la mesure du possible, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » dit-il en appuyant le regard. 

-Draco : « O.K !…Qu'est-il arrivé à Londubat ? » demanda-t-il en jubilant d'avance. 

-Harry : « Quoi ? C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler ? » s'exclama-t-il incrédule.   
  


-Draco : « Je t'en prie Potter ! Je meurs d'envie de savoir ! Je n'ai pas réussi à soutirer d'informations au professeur Rogue.. » se lamenta-t-il en faisant une moue que Harry trouva à croquer. 

-Harry : « Ca va ! Ca va! »consentit-t-il « Je vais tout te dire, mais toi par contre tu dois jurer sur ta tête, et je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup, que tu ne le répèteras à personne, et surtout pas à un Serpentard » dit-il sur ton sans appel. Malfoy se mordit la lèvre mais jura tout de même. 

-Harry : « Parfait…Neville a voulu préparer une potion de Ravive Mémoire, lui seul sait pourquoi, mais il s'est trompé dans un ingrédient, l'absinthe exactement (Draco ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, puis, se mit à sourire, d'un air diabolique), il a mis toute une tige au lieu d'une fleur et comme tu dois le savoir, mal préparé cette fleur devient une drogue puissante…et il est entré en plein délire, hallucinations, paranoïa, hyperactivité, enfin bref, la totale. Il s'est fait incendier par Rogue et depuis on a aucune nouvelle directe » expliqua-t-il. Draco sembla attendre quelques secondes respectueuses avant d'éclater de rire. Harry lui lança un regard furieux. 

-Draco : « Ce garçon est trop stupide ! » articula-t-il tout en riant. Harry qui sentait ses joues le démanger, se retenait de rire, face à l'hilarité de son compagnon. 

-Harry : « Neville n'est pas stupide ! » défendit-il son ami sans avoir vraiment l'air de le penser « Il est jute maladroit » Malfoy sembla se reprendre, et étira son col pour s'aérer, la chaleur lui montant au visage. 

-Harry : « Et puis, il est gentil » continua-t-il 

-Draco : « Oui, gentil, c'est ce qu'on dit d'une personne bête » répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. 

-Harry : « Arrête, c'est faux » 

-Draco : « Tu préfères peut-être le terme de « mentalement déficiant » » poursuivit-il. Harry pouffa mais culpabilisa aussi vite. 

-Harry : « Tu es désespérant Malfoy ! » conclu-t-il. Draco continuait de sourire mystérieusement, comme quand il préparait un mauvais coup. 

-Harry : « N'oublie pas Malfoy, tu as juré. Et je prends ta promesse très à cœur, disons que ça sera la première preuve de notre amitié naissante » Malfoy sembla affreusement déçu, son cerveau calculateur avait sûrement déjà monté un plan machiavélique pour humilier Neville.

 -Draco : « Non, j'ai juré et un Malfoy n'a qu'une parole » assura le jeune homme en tendant la main à Harry, celui-ci la serra, les doigts de Draco étaient froids.

 -Harry : « Tu as la main gelée, tu devrais mettre des gants » lui conseilla le Gryffondor. 

-Draco : « Par contre la tienne est brûlante » répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Harry : « Je n'ai jamais les mains froides » dit-il le regard fixe. 

  
-Draco : « Tu sais ce qu'on dit des gens aux mains chaudes » murmura-t-il.   
  


-Harry : « Non, je l'ignore » 

-Draco : « On dit qu'ils sont infidèles, des personnes au sang « chaud » » dit-il dans un souffle.   
  


-Harry : « Oh et tu me feras croire que Draco Malfoy est fidèle » répliqua-t-il en entrant dans le jeu.   
  


-Draco : « Hum…ça dépend de la valeur de la personne…et puis, je n'ai jamais laissé espérer une fille. De ce côté là, je suis direct » répondit-il l'air pompeux.

-Harry : « Et Pansy ? Elle non plus tu ne la laisse pas espérer ? » demanda-t-il, innocemment. La mine de Draco se renfrogna, pour peu à peu devenir inexpressive. 

-Draco : « Pour Pansy ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! » s'exclama-t-il de son air supérieur.   
  


-Harry : « Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Malfoy ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais resta muet comme une carpe. 

  
-Harry : « Désolé, c'est sortit tout seul »s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. 

-Draco : « Il n'y a pas de quoi. La réponse est simple c'est… » alors qu'il allait répondre, un vent glacial s'engouffra dans les toilettes sous la forme d'un ami du Serpentard.

-Draco : « Peeves !! » s'écria-t-il « T'es vraiment lourd ! Il faut toujours que tu débarques quand t'es pas invité ! » pesta le jeune homme. 

-Peeves : « Ca va hein ! J'ai tout de même le droit de « débarquer » ou je veux ! J'étais dans cette école bien avant toi ! » répondit le fantôme de sa voix agaçante. « Mais je vois que tu n'es pas seul Draco » ajouta-t-il en posant son regard fou sur Harry. 

-Draco : « Et ça pose un problème ? » demanda-t-il froidement. Peeves se mit à tourner autour d'eux dans son habit multicolore qui faisait penser à celui d'un Arlequin tandis qu'un sourire espiègle et mauvais étira sa bouche. 

-Draco : « Ouh nan mon gars ! Je te vois venir, fais la moindre remarque, parle ne serait-ce qu'à une seule personne de ce que tu as vu ici, et je balance tous tes petits secrets sordides à Dumbledore » le menaca-t-il. 

  
-Peeves : « Pfff ! Si tu crois que j'ai peur ! Tu n'es pas un enfant de cœur mon cher Draco ! » 

-Draco : « Oui mais, entre un élève modèle issu d'une famille de la haute bourgeoisie sorcière et un esprit frappeur et je dirais même tapageur dont un certain concierge rêve de se débarrasser depuis des années, qui penses-tu que l'on croira ? » répondit-il un sourire angélique sur le visage. 

  
-Peeves : « Tu n'oserais pas ! »

-Draco : « RUUUUUSSSSS…. » commença-t-il à appeler quand la main spectrale du Peeves vint se mettre devant la bouche de Malfoy. 

-Peeves : « Pas la peine d'en arriver à ces extrêmités ! » dit-il d'un air offusqué « Et de toute façon je ne suis pas d'humeur à énerver ce crasseux d'édenté de Rusard, par contre…. »laissa-t-il en suspend avant de disparaître à travers le mur. 

-Harry : « Il n'y a pas de risque ? » demanda-t-il en fixant toujours le mur jauni par lequel l'esprit était passé. 

-Draco : « Pas le moindre, pour trois raisons très simples, 1 : il sait que j'ai raison, 2 : il a des coups bien meilleurs à faire et 3 : il ne s'en souviendra même plus dans une heure. Les esprits comme lui, on la tête un peu éparpillée » dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Harry sourit, légèrement soulagé, s'il y avait bien un être incapable de tenir un secret dans Poudlard, c'était Peeves.

-Draco : « Bon Potter, il faut que je voie les autres avant le match, je vais devoir y aller. »   
  


-Harry : « Ok » répondit simplement le Gryffondor. Le Serpentard ouvrit la porte jeta un regard furtif et s'apprêtait à partir quand Harry le retint. 

  
-Harry : « Une chose Malfoy, écrase les Serdaigle » lui dit-il à voix basse, le regard dur et déterminé. 

  
-Draco : « Oh Ciel ! Ca fait seulement une journée qu'on se fréquente un peu plus et je t'ai déjà transmis le virus Serpentard ! » dit-il l'air admiratif. 

  
-Harry : « C'est pas ça, mais je refuse de voir gagner Chang » répliqua-t-il.

Draco ne l'avait jamais vu appeler une fille par son nom de famille et encore moins son premier amour.

Quelque chose de froid passait dans les yeux de Harry, avait-il été blessé à ce point ? Malfoy ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité, ce serait en partie de sa faute si Harry n'arrivait plus à faire confiance à une fille.   
-Draco : « Compte sur moi Potter » lui assura le jeune homme, avec le plus grand sérieux. Harry fit un signe de tête entendu et leva la main, Malfoy tapa dans celle-ci et fila rapidement.

*****************************************************************

**Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ?**

**Prochain chapitre, petit match de Quidditch et plein de surprises !**

**RMQ : J'ai remarqué une nouvelle folie de fanfic, c'est d'enlever des textes les lettres avec accent, « » et « » en fin de mots, donc pour ceux qui l'aurez vu dans ma fic, sachez que ce n'est pas volontaire.**

**Encore bisous et bonne semaine à tous !!**

Florelia 

Ps : avez vu, les trois teaser différents de Harry Potter 3 ? Ils sont géniaux, surtout le dernier.


	33. Match, rencontre et compréhension

**Bonjour à tous et bonnes vacances de Pâques à ceux qui ont la chance de déjà y être !**

Je suis toute honteuse, j'avais commencé à répondre au reviews du chap 31 et je n'ai jamais terminé. Ca prend beaucoup de temps, et le temps en ce moment me fait défaut, alors * se prosterne*, pardon pardon pardon, je dois laisser tomber les réponses à ce chapitre… 

**Mais je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'avait laissé un message, je les ai tous lu, encore merci d'être autant à me lire.**

**Pour le chap31 merci bcp : Sev, Laurie, Saael, Lullule, Celine s., Remus James Lupin, ma chère Imoen, Mikii , Eowyn,  Yama Aku, Pansy Parkinson, Laika la louve, LOU4 (bienvenue), Skai Blue et tous ses dialogues fous !, priscillia, Enyo85, Chanelle, Ginny, Caroline Black, grafield, Kyzara, akashana , Chiara, blurp ,  Forminus, creme chantilly, Celinette, Paradise Nigthwish (j avais reçu ta review + de 50x mdr),  Aphetto et manuchae06.**

**Bien sûr je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux.**

**M.P :** Avant de répondre, j'ai constaté un retour des « ils sont tjrs pas ensemble ! ». Et bien non, toujours pas, c'est ma méthode à moi, ma façon de voir les choses et « mes » personnages. Certes il y a déjà beaucoup de pages écoulées, mais du point de vue de l'histoire ils ne sont qu'en novembre alors je pense que ca reste crédible. Ca doit être mon soucis parfois énervant du détail qui fait que ca peut paraître longuet, mais une chose me taraude, est-ce que je me répète ? Non, mais sincèrement, je n'ai pas l'impression de répéter quoi que ce soit, ni même de réétuliser  les même scènes ou les même dialogues, si ça arrive, pitié il faudra me le signaler. En fait je vous fait mes petites confidences, parce que  je suis assez inquiète lorsque vous ou du moins certains ( et vous savez qu on retient plus les critiques que les compliments) me disent que ca commence à être long ou carrément que je vais entrer le livre des records… Je suis susceptible parfois c'est vrai, mais ca me touche quand on parle presque d'ennui. J'écris tjrs aussi sincèrement, mais si je vous parle de tout ça, c'est pour avoir un avis général sur la question une fois pour toute.

_EST-CE QUE JE SUIS TROP LONGUE ? EST-CE QUE JE VOUS ENNUIE ?_

Je ne pleure pas mdr, rassurez-vous, je suis une grande fille, mais ca me perturbe vraiment et comme bcp d'entre vous me suivent depuis un certain temps, j'aimez votre avis objectif.

Merci d'avance -) 

***************************************************

Maintenant place aux réponses (si si !) aux reviews !:

**Lullule** : merci ! ma première lectrice toujours l ! Bisouuu

**Hanna** : mdr oui Dray peut être mimi quand il veut, on l'aime aussi comme ca nan ? -)

**Céline s**. : Hé non Celine, tjrs pas ensemble, ca t'ennuie ? Tu connais ma méthode, mais si un jour je t'ennuie dis le moi ! Est-ce que Draco fait expres de rendre Harry jaloux ? Réponse affirmative mdr. Bisou

**Priscilla** : je te remercie, voila la suite !

**Kyzara** : Ouf, qlq qui n'a rien à me reprocher ! haha, merci bcp.

**LOU4** : tu est aussi une anti-Cho ? Tant mieux tu es tombé sur la bonne fic…

**Laurie** : Merci laurie, je suis contente que tu aimes. Tu devras encore être patiente pour le h/d mais il viendra , c est promis !

**Aphetto** : Ouh, est-ce un reproche que je lis l ? Le record de la fic la plus longue, c est pas sympa ça, mais je ne changerais pas, pas d'approche en effet dans ce chapitre, mais comme je le répète, je tiens à faire évoluer tout ce qu'il y a autour, j'espère que tu seras assez patient( e) pour rester jusqu'au bout. Merci quand meme de me lire.

**Celinette** : cmt ca va Celinette ? Mdr oui tu as tout compris, la belle hypocrisie masculine dans toute sa grandeur, j' adore ! Ca fait presque peur un Crabbe énamouré mdr, je sais pas encore si je compte développer ca, qui sait ? Je suis contente que tu aimes quand meme ma facon de les faire évoluer, malgré que comme on me le reproche tjrs, ils ne sont tjr pas ensemble. Je te fais un gros bisou.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Hello Pansy ! Oui mdr en parlant de Pansy, elle est chiante c est clair! J aime bien mettre Draco dans tous ses états a cause d elle. Le match et bien sera court mais satisfaisant mdr. Bisou a toi.

**Enyo85**: *** **toute rouge** * **tu es trop gentille ! Ca fait bcp de compliments pour moi et ca me va droit au cœur. Bisou !

**Imoen** : Kikou Imoen ! La review que j'attent tjrs avec le plus d'impatience... Mdr oui les toilettes ne sont pas un endroit rêvé, mais quand il faut improviser on prend ce qu on a sous la main. L'intervention de Peeves ? Mise au mauvais endroit mais pas pour rien -) Merci pour la remarque sur la perte de confiance de Harry, je trouvais juste que Draco ça, et puis c'est le sentiment que j'aurais a la place de Harry. Les mains chaudes et froides, un bon truc de mon enfance qui marche a tout les coups !, mais il y a une part de vrai nan ?… Les Coussins Hurleurs ca m'est vraiment venu en écrivant, je me suis dit qu'est-ce qui aurait pu réveiller Ron, en restant dans le domaine magique, et j'ai eu une sorte de flash, tu imagines le délire avec des coussins pareils ? hahaha. Les croissants, c est pas grand-chose, ca me permet juste de rêver, comme tu dis, un peu de magie… Ne t'excuse surtout de ne pas faire long, ce n est pas la longueur qui compte mais le contenu, mdr on se rattrape assez dans nos mails ! Mais tu restes d'un soutien enorme pour moi. Je t'adore !

**Kamy **:  Tiens, je n'avais pas pensé à parler de l entrainement, c est a noter… Pansy mdr oui malade mais jamais pour longtemps hélas ! Je mettrais à la fin l'adresse de tous les teasers de hp3.

**Yami aku** : kama ! cmt vas-tu?  J espere que l attente n a pas été trop longue. Cho ? Heurk, je la déteste et je ne suis pas tendre avec elle dans ma fic, quel bonheur de pouvoir en faire ce que je veux ! mdr. A bientôt, bisou.

**Blaise le poussin  masqu **: Vous êtes donc deux derrière ce masque ? *la pièce tombe * il m a fallu du temps mdr. Oui je crains que vous soyez encore un peu trop optimiste, mais ca viendra ca viendra… Bisous !

**Clau** : un peu de blabla au début ? Ouïe, j essayerais d y prendre plus garde, mais je te remercie ! 

**Phobia Flora** : quel pseudo original… Je suis ravie que t ai aimé ca chapitre. Ton vœux sera p-e exhauss -) Bizz

**Katerinu** : Hello miss, tout d abord welcom ! Je vois que tu fais partie des courageux qui lise la fic en peu de temps, bravo a toi mdr. Merci pour tes commentaires, c est vrai la relation évolue lentement, j espere pas trop mais j aime cette facon. Mdr oui, au début, les chapitres etaient courts, pcq je n etais tellement pas sure de plaire, que je mettais des ptits bouts pour voir les réactions, c est tellement découragant de balancer 10 pages word et d etre cassé, mdr j ai voulu limiter les degats, et tu vois mnt que la longueur est assez respectable. Encore merci a toi. Bisous.

**White wolf** : salut le loup blanc! J'adore aussi les loups, bêtes sauvages et mystérieuses. Mdr tu es une grande flemmarde ? Je te comprend, passe quand tu veux, je serais ravie d avoir de temps en temps une review de toi. C est adorable de dire que tu es de tout cœur avec moi, je ne l oublierais pas. Bisou a toi.

**Vif d'or** : chouette pseudo ! Merci pour le talent ca me touche, toi aussi tu as tout lu en qlq heures ! chapeau. C est marrant katerinu a fait la meme remarque que toi sur les chapitre du debut, j en suis encore honteuse quand je les vois mdr. Oui mnt je met p-e un peu + de temps a poster mais la longueur des chapitres varie entre 8 et 12 pages word. Je ne lâcherais pas promis, j'aime trop écrire cette fic ! Bisou !

**Blurp** : mdr je ne sais pas pq mais j ai envie de faire de bruit bizarres quand je lis ton pseudo. Merci d etre l -)

**Gwen2222** : Ton message m a fait enormément plaisir. Je ne sais pas si je mérite tous ces compliments mais un grand merci a toi. Oui, c est vrai que j ai un peu remanié le personnage de Draco tout en gardant son coté Serpentard, pcq j estime qu il ne peut pas etre que méchant. Mais si j ai réussi a te faire aimer celui-ci, alors j ai gagné mdr. J espere te voir régulièrement. Bise

**Grafield **: Oh msieur vous me faite bien plaisir ! mdr, nan mais vraiment c'est super gentil ce que tu as dit. Je suis surtout contente de voir que toi tu comprend un peu ma facon de faire evoluer nos 2 héros. Mon imagination ? Elle sort tout droit de mon esprit tordu mdr. Plus sérieusement, je te remercie d'être là a chaque chapitre. Gros bisou.

**Chanelle** : Courte review pour grand plaisir. Merci ma belle.

**Laika la louve** : lupa ! La petite amitié passera a autre chose, prochainement enfin pas a vrmt au love mais ca évoluera. Pour les teaser, je mettrais les adresses a la fin de la fic -) Bisous miss.

**Ginny** : Commentaires avec citations à l'appui ! Dis donc Ginny ! j apprécie. Tu seras contente du résultat je crois -) Bisou

**Forminus** :Respect monsieur. Ce que je peux aimer tes commentaires, positifs ou négatifs ils m'aident toujours. D'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas une adresse mail ? Pcq j aurais bien aimé te répondre personnellement a ta review du chap 31 que j'ai bcp aimé. Bref revenons a nos moutons. Tu as entièrement raison, j'ai négligé la présentation en tout cas, les transitions étaient mauvaise, voila ce qu on fait quand on se depêche ! Hum… ce chapitre t avais moins plu…je comprend assez pourquoi, et en plus il est vrai c'était plus pour poser un décor que pour faire évoluer l'histoire. Tes remarques sont constructives et me donne ce petit coup de pouce pour améliorer les choses. Je ne te cache pas aussi que j'ai tjr un peu la peur au ventre lorsque je vois ton pseudo « qu'a-t-il pensé de ca chapitre ? ». J espere sincèrement que celui-ci remontera un peu le niveau du précédent. Je prend avec plaisir ta tendre énergie qui me fait tant de bien. Un grand grand merci pour être si présent. Je t'embrasse et peut-être à bientôt.

**Skaïe blue** : Je tiens d abord a te faire de grandes excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu a tes nombreuses reviews, je suis vraiment honteuse… Mais je te promet que je les ai lu et tu m as bien fait rire. Ton coté anti-Pansy ressort bien, mdr mais je dois dire que je la préfère a Chang…Ici, Harry ressent une certaine rage envers Chang et veut a son tour la faire un peu souffrir, quel meilleur moyen que Malfoy ? * regard sadique *. Je te dis a bientôt !

**Lunedorell **: Ouaw ! Divin ? quel grand mot pour mon modeste ecrit mdr. Je te remercie bcp. Pour la changement de dialogue brutal je te promet que j ai tout fait pour l eviter ici, c t une enorme erreur. J espere te voir au prochain chapitre.

**Remus James Lupin** : voila Moony ! Oui Harry est remonté contre Chang et ca va bien se voir ici. Pauvre Neville, plus j y repense plus je me trouve sadique et je peux te dire que ses malheurs ne sont pas finis… Tu réclames un chapitre ? Le voici ! oui je sais le service n a pas été rapide… -p Bisou !

**Luna** : ta review était tres gentille luna. Par contre je crois que va me frapper pour l action dans ce chapitre, mais on se centre sur d autres personnages, ca peut etre pas mal. J espere qu entre temps ta connexion ne t aura pas encore fait des siennes. Je te dis a bientôt !

**Manuchae** : Merci d adorer ma fic, et pardon pour l attente mais le rapprochement se fera en temps voulu.  Pour Chang ca sera régl

**Alex** : quelle michante reviweuse !Non je rigole mdr ! Juste un peu exigeante p-e. Le chapitre est enfin là et j espere qu il te plaira.

*******************************************************

**Voila pour les reviews. Alors, ce chapitre que raconte-t-il ? Et bien il est fait de petits zoom sur quelques personnages secondaires, des inattendus aussi, il vous décevra peut-être mais apportera certaines choses, je l'espère. Bon je me tais !**

**Bonne lecture.**

_Match, rencontre et compréhension_

Les gradins d'où s'élevait un vacarme incessant étaient presque complets. Hermione, Ginny, Seamus Ron, Dean, Harry et le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient assis ensemble. 

-Herm : « Espérons que Cho sera plus en forme que ces derniers temps » souhaita la brunette. 

-Harry : « Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il vivement. 

-Herm : « C'est juste que depuis un certain temps, elle ne semble pas aller fort » répondit-elle sur la défensive. Pourquoi Harry s'emportait-il comme ça ? 

Harry renifla avec dédain, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en ficher de l'état de santé de cette « Cho couches-toi là ». Il avait tellement souhaité oublier son existence, qu'il y était arrivé sans même s'en rendre compte. En y réfléchissant, à part ce matin-là, il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir croisé depuis leur entrevue mouvementée. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas vu les changements chez Cho que tout le monde semblait avoir remarqué. Et à vrai dire, il en éprouvait pas le moindre remord.

Madame Bibine était déjà sur le terrain et vérifiait une dernière fois si toutes les balles étaient conformes quand les deux équipes firent leur apparition. Des applaudissements les accueillirent. Les capitaines de chaque équipe étaient en tête, Draco glaça du regard une Cho Chang au teint malade.

Harry observait les deux adversaires quand Ron lui broya une côte d'un coup de coude. 

-Harry : « RON !! Ca fait mal ! » s'emporta-t-il en se tenant le flan. 

-Ron : « Regarde un peu qui se trouve dans la tribune des professeurs, côté Serpentard » lui dit-il sans accorder la moindre importance aux exclamations de douleur de son ami. Potter marmonna quelques reproches, puis fit glisser son regard vers les gradins ennemis et resta la bouche ouverte lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les personnes assises à côté du Maître de Potions. 

-Ron : « Tu as vu ça ? Comment est-ce qu'il ose se montrer en publique ? » grogna le rouquin.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy étaient venus assister au match de leur fils. 

-« C'était donc pour ça que Draco s'était montré si nerveux et pointilleux pendant le dernier entraînement » se dit Harry.

La perspective d'être jugé par ses parents, avait fait naître un sentiment de panique chez le jeune Malfoy, il devait à tout prix faire bonne impression, autrement dit, gagner. Harry était presque compatissant, il préférait encore être orphelin, que d'imaginer d'avoir Lucius comme père. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose de Narcissa, il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une fois, lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, deux ans auparavant et cette rencontre avait été très brève. Cependant, de ce qu'il avait pu entendre, Mrs Malfoy était une mère aimante. 

Le professeur Bibine poussa un coup de sifflet, elle ouvrit le coffre contenant les quatre balles et les joueurs prirent leur envol. Le match pouvait commencer.

La stratégie nouvellement élaborée par les Serpentard portait ses fruits, après seulement cinq minutes de jeu, un but en leur faveur fût marqué. Harry en sourit de toutes ses dents. Draco filant sur son Nimbus 2002, scannait le terrain à la recherche de la balle ailée dorée. Cho était occupé à la même tâche, mais son Comète 300 ne rivalisait pas, et elle ne pouvait couvrir autant de terrain que son adversaire. Potter jubilait, la Serdaigle semblait déstabilisée. 

-Ron : « C'est une idée, ou tu tiens avec les Serpentard ? » lui demanda-t-il en faisant une grimace. 

-Harry : « Je suis contre les Serdaigle, ce n'est pas pareil » rectifia le garçon à lunettes, les yeux toujours rivés sur le match.

Hermione et le rouquin échangèrent un regard tout aussi surpris, qu'inquiet. De l'autre côté des tribunes, Lucius Malfoy de son œil inquisiteur, observait le jeu sans jamais sourciller, à l'opposé, sa femme applaudissait chaleureusement à chaque but des Serpentard, un sourire maternel sur ses lèvres couleur grenat. 

  
-« 70 à 10 pour Serpentard ! » annonça Colin Crivey avec retenue « Mais que fait l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, Cho Chang ? Si le match continu sur cette lancée, Serpentard remportera le match haut la main ! » commenta le petit blond.

La pression montait de plus en plus chez l'asiatique, les buts de son équipe étaient bien trop facilement percés par les poursuiveurs adverses, les siens étaient paralysés par Crabbe et Goyle. Elle secoua la tête, découragée, son moral n'était pas au beau fixe depuis quelques temps, rongée par le remord, elle avait négligé son équipe, qui n'avait pas trop osé lui faire de remarques. Mais le résultat était là, ils se faisaient littéralement écraser par les Serpentard. Draco, voyant son équipe se débrouiller plus que bien, en profitait pour un peu se pavaner, faisant quelques pirouettes sur son balai ou jetant des clins d'œil charmeurs en passant devant la foule. Les Serdaigle avaient envie de le tuer, les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondor n'osaient même plus regarder le massacre. Les verts et argents, eux, laissaient exploser leur joie sans retenue, secouant leurs petits drapeaux aux couleurs de leur maison, scandant le nom de chacun des joueurs, la victoire était proche, ils le savaient. Narcissa fit un signe léger de la main à son fils lorsqu'il passa devant eux, Draco lui sourit tendrement, Malfoy senior, ne fit pas le moindre geste, de toute façon, Draco n'en attendait pas de sa part.

-« DRACO MALFOY A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !» s'écria Colin « Victoire de Serpentard 250 à 10. C'est une défaite écrasante pour Serdaigle. Nous n'avons plus qu'à leur souhaiter plus de chance, ou de technique pour leur prochain match contre Poufsouffle » conclu positivement le Gryffondor commentateur.

Draco, un authentique sourire de bonheur et de fierté sur le visage, brandit le vif d'or, prisonnier dans sa main, son équipe euphorique fonça sur lui pour le féliciter. Les gradins des Serpentard furent rapidement délaissé, chacun voulant congratuler son équipe. Harry semblait être le seul Gryffondor ravi de cette victoire. Hermione, qui visiblement s'était retenue autant qu'elle l'avait pu, explosa. 

-Herm : « Harry ! Tu sais que je ne comprend rien au Quidditch, et que je n'y prête pas grande importance, mais là !! Je ne comprend pas du tout ton attitude !! ».

Potter prit au dépourvu tourna un visage interrogateur vers son amie. 

-Herm : « Tu as très bien compris ! Depuis quand soutiens-tu ton équipe ennemie? »demanda-t-elle « A moins que la réponse soit ailleurs… » laissa-t-elle en suspend le regard sévère.

A présent, le groupe qui les accompagnait lui prêtait la plus grand attention.

-Harry : « Apparemment tu as déjà tout compris. A quoi beau insulter ton intelligence ?» répliqua-t-il sur un ton froid. 

-Ron : « Ne lui parle pas comme ça Harry ! » 

-Harry : « Je vois que tu as choisi ton camp » dit-il entre ses dents avant de partir et de bousculer tout le monde sur son passage pour s'éloigner de « ces » personnes.

Harry était furieux, de quel droit Hermione le jugeait-elle ? Elle ne se doutait pas un instant de ce que lui avait fait Cho, ni de la douleur que cela lui avait causé ! Il méprisait cette fille au plus haut point, et en avait toutes les raisons. Il ne tolérerait aucun reproche de ses amis. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter, c'était la trahison. 

Alors qu'il arrivait en bas, il fût pris dans une tornade de cape noir et d'écharpes vertes et grises qui se précipitait autour de leur équipe victorieuse. Les spectateurs des trois autres maisons se dirigeaient vers le château, l'équipe de Serdaigle avait déjà disparu dans les vestiaires. Harry, pour éviter la foule, décida de flâner un peu sur le terrain sableux. Il aimait cet atmosphère d'après-match, le calme après la tempête. Souvent il avait l'impression d'entendre les acclamations de la foule et de sentir le souffle d'un balai qui file à toute vitesse. Alors qu'il se croyait seul, il entendit des bribes de conversation parvenir jusqu'à lui. Aux pieds des gradins de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, se tenaient trois personnes, grandes et blondes. 

-«Les Malfoy » constata Harry.

Il se cacha rapidement, mais resta cependant assez à découvert pour pouvoir les observer et les écouter.

Narcissa Malfoy était d'une grande beauté, son visage noble et son corps élancé faisaient qu'on ne pouvait douter de son rang. Elle portait un long manteau cintré rouge, décoré de fourrure au cou et aux manche, ses bottes à talons en cuir rouge sang étaient parfaitement assorties, tout comme le reste de sa toilette, du rouge à lèvres à la broche décorative. 

-« La parfaite reine des Enfers » pensa bizarrement le garçon.

Lucius Malfoy, vêtu richement de noir, comme toujours, semblait sourire à son fils, une certaine fierté dans le regard. Attitude probablement rare à en juger par le contentement de Draco. Si Harry n'avait pas su ce qu'il savait, il aurait pensé qu'ils formaient la famille parfaite. Le trio de Malfoy se dirigea vers le château, devant lequel les attendaient les coéquipiers de Draco. Narcissa tenait son fils par les épaules, la mine éblouissante. Harry laissa une certaine distance entre eux avant de prendre la route de l'école. Arrivé à destination, il comptait se rendre à la Grande Salle, quand on l'interpella. 

-« Harry Potter ? » l'appela une voix à la fois douce et snob.

Harry se tourna à contre cœur, Narcissa se tenait à moins de trois mètres de lui, debout près des escaliers. Il hésita, puis avança. 

-Harry : « Oui, c'est moi » répondit-il d'une voix peu rassurée.

Elle lui sourit, de ce même sourire énigmatique qu'avait son fils.

-Narcissa : « Je me présente, Narcissa Malfoy » annonça-t-elle, tout en enlevant son gant écarlate, et lui tendit la main.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, comme s'il avait peur d'être surpris. Il serra la main aux doigts longs et soignés.

-Narcissa : « Je dois dire, que j'attendais de vous rencontrer. Et je ne suis pas déçue » dit-elle.

 -Harry : « Ah bon ?Et pourquoi ?…Si je puis me permettre »

 -Narcissa : « Vous pouvez »dit-elle l'air un peu moqueur « Les légendes vivantes se font rares de nos jours et vous êtes à la hauteur de la vôtre » expliqua la femme, le regard planté dans celui de Harry. « Je suis ébahit par votre ressemblance avec votre père » lâcha-t-elle les yeux plissés, comme si elle analysait chaque détails de son visage. 

-Harry : « Vous l'avez connu ? » s'exclama-t-il étonné. 

-Narcissa : « Vous savez, nous sommes tous à peu près de la même génération, comme ce charmant Severus Rogue ».

Le « Survivant » faillit s'étrangler, rien n'était plus opposé que « charmant » et « Severus Rogue ». 

D'un geste gracieux, Mrs Malfoy, vérifia si la barrette retenant ses mèches dorées tenait bien. 

-« Mère ? » lança une voix surprise. 

-Narcissa : « Ah mon cœur ! Ou étais-tu passé ? » demanda-t-elle à Draco qui se dirigeait vers eux. 

-Draco : « Les Serpentard ont organisé une fête dans la salle commune, je leur ai dit de patienter ».

Sa mère passa la main sur sa joue, elle semblait en totale admiration devant son fils bien aimé. Harry avait envie de disparaître le plus loin possible des Malfoy pour qu'il puisse trépasser.   
  


-Draco : « Potter ?! » s'exclama-t-il en l'interrogant du regard. 

-Narcissa : « Oui, c'est moi qui ait engagé la conversation » 

  
-Harry : « Je vais vous laisser Madame » salua poliment le jeune homme. 

  
-Narcissa : « Bien, c'est gentil de m'avoir accorder de votre temps » répondit-elle avec un sourire inexpressif.

Harry croisa les yeux de Draco qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Quelle étrange famille… 

  
-« Faites attention où vous marchez ! Bande de sauvages ! » s'écria une voix qui glaça le peu de sang qui circulait encore dans le corps de Harry. 

  
-«Narcissa ! » appela Lucius Malfoy. 

-Narcissa : « Oui ? » 

  
-Lucius : « Severus nous invite à prendre le thé, tu te joins à nous ma chérie ? » 

-Narcissa : « J'arrive Lucius » répondit-elle à son mari.

Harry fut subjugué par l'extraordinaire changement de ton de Lucius lorsqu'il s'adressait à sa femme, c'était stupéfiant. Le Gryffondor s'éloignait dans le couloir, quand sa curiosité l'emporta. Il se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Mrs Malfoy, serrer son fils dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et rejoignit son mari. Harry fit semblant de regarder un tableau qui montrait une scène de chasse intitulée « Amadéus le Malcha(n)ceux », elle représentait un homme en kilt d'un certain âge, fusil à l'épaule, tenant en joue un lion d'une taille remarquable, quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. 

  
-« Encore là Potter ? » s'étonna la personne. 

  
-Harry : « Comme tu vois…je traîne » répondit-il avant même de se retourner, il reconnaîtrait l'intonation de Draco entre mille. 

  
-Draco : « J'ai croisé Weasley et sa bande, ils n'avaient pas l'air contents » dit-il. 

  
-Harry : « Je m'en fiche » dit-il l'air renfrogné. 

  
-Draco : « Saint Potter se serait-il brouillé avec ses fidèles ? Je ne puis le croire » s'exclama-t-il, faignant l'étonnement à la perfection. 

  
-Harry : « Ne plaisante pas avec ça » répondit-il sèchement. 

  
-Draco : « Bien…Je dois te laisser, mes admirateurs m'attendent »annonça-t-il en tentant de garder le sourire. 

  
-Harry : « Ah oui...Au fait beau match ! » 

  
-Draco : « C'est aimable à toi de l'avoir remarqué, mais j'avoue modestement que c'était un jeu d'enfant » dit-il en toussotant comme les magistrats. 

  
-Harry : « Et modeste avec ça … » 

  
-Draco : « Mais bien sûr ! Tu auras quand même noté le fait qu'il n'y a eut aucun blessé pendant le match » 

  
-Harry : « Oui j'ai été étonné, tes deux toutous sont restés fair-play, à quoi est dû ce miracle ? » 

  
-Draco : « A Bibine…elle m'a dit que si un seul incident était signalé pendant le match, Serpentard serait disqualifié de la coupe. » avoua-t-il morose 

  
-Harry : « Ca fait quoi de jouer honnêtement ? » demanda-t-il en ricanant. 

  
-Draco : « Ca prouve juste, que je suis tout aussi bon » répondit-il pompeusement. 

  
-Harry : « Arrête de te vanter ! Ta tête ne passera plus les portes un de ces jours ! » dit-il en riant. 

Draco : « Aucune chance ! » assura-t-il en souriant comme un playboy 

  
-« Draco !! Tu viens ? » l'appela Mike Norton. 

  
-Draco : « J'arrive ! » lui cria-t-il. Il marqua une pause, puis enchaîna « Ecoute Potter, avec tes amis, ça va s'arranger o.k ? » lui dit-il gentiment en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et il partit vers les cachots sans se retourner.

Harry resta là, et poussa un soupir à déchirer l'âme. 

  
-« Ca s'arrangera oui… » répéta-t-il à voix basse. Il allait passer sa main dans ses cheveux après le passage de Malfoy, quand il se rétracta, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que sa coiffure habituelle. 

  
-« Vous avez raison, ils sont bien mieux comme cela » intervint une voix au fort accent écossais.

Potter se tourna vers le mur, c'était le portrait qui lui avait adressé la parole. 

  
-Harry : « Attention ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le lion venait de bondir sur Amadéus, qui réussit de justesse à sauter sur le côté, et se réfugia derrière un rocher. Puis, soudain, le chasseur hurla de douleur. 

-Amadéus : « Ouille ! Je me suis assis sur une pierre pointue ! » se lamenta-t-il.

Harry leva un sourcil, et fit une grimace. 

  
-Amadéus : «Oh mais vous savez, j'ai très rarement des accidents ! Je suis un chasseur averti» se défendit-il devant la mine peu convaincu de son observateur.

Pour montrer sa bravoure, il se mit debout en bombant le torse, lorsque, en ajustant son fusil sur son épaule, un coup partit et ricocha à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Le pauvre écossais devint livide. Harry esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête et partit vers son dortoir 

  
-« Mot de Passe ? » 

  
-Harry : « Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête »

La Grosse Dame en rose pivota sur elle-même et Harry pût enfin entrer dans la salle qui semblait calme. Il avança d'un pas décidé, légèrement soulagé à l'idée de ne pas devoir croiser certaines personnes. 

  
-« Enfin tu es là ! » s'exclama quelqu'un. 

  
-Harry : « Ron » s'étonna le jeune homme en fixant son camarade. 

  
-Ron : « J'étais sûr que tu viendrais directement ici, histoire d'échapper à la foule » dit-il calmement.

Harry grogna, Ron le connaissait bien… Le brun se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Weasley. 

  
-Ron : « Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il le visage grave. 

  
-Harry : « Hermione n'avait pas à me faire la moral » marmonna-t-il. 

  
-Ron : « Ce n'est pas d'Hermione dont je parle, mais de Cho Chang. Parce que c'est bien d'elle dont il est question ? » 

  
-Harry : « Mouais » articula vaguement le garçon. 

  
-Ron : « Super ! On a fait un pas ! » dit-il soulagé « Tu veux pas me raconter toute l'histoire ?» 

  
-Harry : « Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire…Pour moi, elle est transparente, inexistante » 

  
-Ron : « Ca j'avais remarqué…moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ? »

   
-Harry : « Il est un peu tard tu ne crois pas ? »dit-il avec un calme etonnant.

Ron ressembla à quelqu'un qui venait de recevoir une gifle. Potter le remarqua, mais ne revint pas sur ses paroles, c'était la vérité. 

  
-Ron : « Je sais…c'est juste que j'estimais que ce n'était pas le bon moment. J'ai fait comme à chaque fois, j'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi Harry, que te presser ne fait que te refermer un peu plus sur toi-même. » 

Son ami avait une fois de plus raison, ce que ça l'énervait !

   
-Harry : « Ouais mais quand même ! ».Ce n'était pas très spirituel, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. 

  
-Ron : « Qu'est-ce que t'a fait cette Chang ? » 

  
-Harry: « Elle a couché avec un autre... » répondit-il sombrement.

   
-Ron: « Mais tu... ». Il ne pût terminer, car Harry venait d'ouvrir la bouche. 

  
-Harry: « Le lendemain même de m'avoir embrassé! Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire? Elle a OSE me dire que c'était avec moi qu'elle voulait sortir! Non mais tu te rends compte? J'ai l'air naïf à ce point? » termina-t-il enfin son monologue.

-Ron: « Oh la sale petite traîtresse! ».

Ron semblait aussi offusqué que lui même l'avait été quand il l'avait appris.

-Ron: « Je te comprend vraiment maintenant. Qui aurait cru que la gentille Cho était une...fille comme ça?! » 

Harry pouffa, le rouquin ne trouvait apparemment pas de mot assez fort à la hauteur de ses pensées. 

  
-Harry: « Tu vois maintenant pourquoi la remarque d'Hermione ne m'a pas plu?...Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais si j'ai envie d'huer les Serdaigle, je le fais » conclue-t-il, approuvé par Ron. 

  
-Ron: « Ne t'occupe pas d'Hermione. Tu l'as vu avec sa coupe de savant fou? Son intelligence lui porte parfois préjudice... » lui confia-t-il à voix basse. Harry éclata de rire.

Ron avait toujours le chic pour le dérider. En plus, imaginer la tête qu'aurait fait Hermione si elle avait été là, était d'autant plus comique.

-Harry : « Merci Ron, je peux toujours compter sur toi » 

  
-Ron : « Bein à quoi je servirais sinon ? Au fait…tu as changé de coiffure ? » 

-Harry : « Quoi ?…Non » 

-Ron : « Ah bon ? Et bein, en tout cas, ça te va bien ».

Ca faisait, deux fois qu'on lui faisait une remarque positive sur ses cheveux depuis que Malfoy y avait passé la main, c'était étrange…mais flatteur.

Ron, qui pour ne pas changer, mourait de faim, l'entraîna en bas. 

-Ron : « Je te préviens, les Serdaigle sont d'une humeur exécrable » lui-t-il en entrant dans la Grande Salle. 

-Harry : « Tu m'étonnes ! »

Ils s'assirent et Hermione évita le regard d'Harry, ce qui ne le dérangea pas outre mesure. Le rouquin chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione, et son visage sembla être moins fermé. 

-Seamus : « Les Serpentard ne sont pas là, au moins le repas ne sera pas gâché » lança-t-il. 

C'était vrai, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un écusson en argent à l'autre bout de la pièce. 

-Harry : « Ils font une fête dans leur salle commune » expliqua-t-il.

-Dean : « Le contraire m'aurait étonné ».

Le repas venait d'être servi sur les tables. Ron était entrain d'engloutir une cuisse de poulet et Harry le regardait plein d'admiration. 

-Harry : « Un jour, il faudrait que je te chronomètre mon vieux ! » 

-Herm : « Si il ne s'étouffe pas avant » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle fit un sourire à peine détectable au sorcier brun. Ginny venait d'arriver en compagnie d'une amie de Poufsouffle. 

-Ginny : « Je reviens de l'infirmerie, demain nous pourrons rendre visite à Neville » annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. 

-Harry : « C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! » 

-Ron : « Enfin ! » 

  
-Ginny : « Oui, j'ai eu du mal à persuader Pomfresh, mais quand elle a vu mes yeux tout humides, elle à cédée » dit-elle l'air triomphant. Son amie gloussa dans sa main.

-Dean : « Bien joué Ginny » la félicita le jeune homme.

La jolie rousse lui fit un sourire complice ce qui eût pour résultat, un regard noir de Ron. Hermione, n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, fait tout de même rarissime, au sujet de Neville et ne demandait d'ailleurs pas de ses nouvelles. Cependant, ses oreilles restaient attentives à l'évolution de l'état de Londubat.

L'estomac bien rempli, les élèves se dispersèrent. Dean et Seamus partirent de leur côté, Ginny et son amie du leur. Harry, Ron et Hermione comptaient aller jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, ils improviseraient une occupation sur place. Ils étaient proches des escaliers, quand Lavande et Parvati, interpellèrent Hermione. 

  
-Lavande : « Tu viens avec nous ? On fait une sorte de soirée beauté avec des filles d'autres maison » dit-elle enthousiaste.

Ne voulant pas passer une fois de plus pour l'intello se fichant de son apparence, elle salua les garçons et suivit ses compagnes. Les deux filles l'entraînèrent jusqu'à une pièce qui semblait assez vieille, mais dont le décor chaleureux, égayait les lieux. Hermione jeta un regard soupçonneux aux alentours. 

-Parvati : « On a demandé l'autorisation à Dumbledor en personne » la rassura-t-elle.

Un groupe d'une quinzaine de filles était réuni. Susane Bones, une Poufsouffle qu'appréciait beaucoup Granger, l'invita à s'asseoir sur le coussin posé à côté du sien.

Harry et Ron, entre temps, avait croisé Justin Finch-Fletchley juste après le départ de leur amie. 

-Justin : « Je dois y aller, content de vous avoir parlé »

 -Ron : « Je l'aime bien ce Justin »dit-il en le regardant partir. 

-Harry : « Ouais, quand il ne pense pas que je suis l'héritier psychopathe de Salazar Serpentard, je l'aime bien aussi » répondit-il avec sérieux. 

-Ron : « Harry ! » pouffa le rouquin « Ca fera bientôt quatre ans » 

-Harry : « Je sais…je rigole » 

-« Déjà quatre ans ?! »s'exclama une voix traînante et faussement étonnée.

Ron tressaillit, il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Lucius Malfoy. Les deux garçons lui firent face. L'homme était accompagné de son élégante femme. 

-Lucius : « Monsieur Potter » salua-t-il 

-Harry : « Monsieur Malfoy » répondit-il sur le même ton distant.

Lucius ne prit pas la peine de saluer le rouquin, qui, lui jeta des regards venimeux.

-Lucius : « Tout se passe comme vous le voulez Mr Potter ? » 

Harry trouva qu'il accentua beaucoup trop le « Mr Potter », pour qu'il y ait une seule chance qu'il le croit sincère. 

-Harry : « Parfaitement bien » répondit-il en souriant, tout en le défiant du regard.

Narcissa glissa son regard sur Ron, qui fixait toujours haineusement son mari. Le visage de la femme se tordit en une grimace une fraction de seconde, le temps que ses yeux survolent le jeune Weasley. Potter le remarqua et fût vraiment étonné par cette attitude. 

-Lucius : « J'ai entendu dire que votre ambition serait de devenir Auror » 

-Harry : « C'est exact » 

-Lucius: « Est-ce bien utile maintenant que...tout danger a disparu ? » 

-Harry : « Oh mais vous savez, le mal rôde toujours dans l'ombre.»

La mâchoire de Malfoy trembla imperceptiblement mais un sourire de contenance était toujours plaqué sur son visage pâle. 

  
-Narcissa : « Nous ferions mieux de partir avant qu'il ne fasse noir Lucius » lança la voix mélodieuse de Mrs Malfoy. 

-Lucius : « Tu as raison » répondit-il toujours sans lâcher des yeux le garçon à la cicatrice.

Lucius fit un signe de tête à Harry et Narcissa sourit très légèrement. Potter frissonna sous le doubles regard des Malfoy. Ils dégageaient tout deux une espèce de puissance et de malveillance que Harry n'aurait su décrire.

Ils tournèrent les talons, et Ron pût enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole. 

-Ron : « Ce que je peux les détester! »

Harry prit une grande inspiration, comme pour chasser de sa tête ce drôle de couple. 

Une fois allongés sur leur lits, occupés à dévorer des bonbons, Harry lança un sujet de conversation, qu'il aurait du aborder avec Ron depuis un temps : Hermione Granger.   
  


-Harry : « Tu penses quoi de Hermione ? » 

-Ron : « Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. 

-Harry : « Et bien, elle a pas mal changé depuis la première année » 

-Ron : « Harry ! Tu es entrain de me parler de la poitrine d'Hermione ?! » s'exclama-t-il limite choqué. 

-Harry : « Mais non ! Je parlais d'elle en général » se défendit-il sincèrement « Par contre, je te soupçonne d'avoir déjà eut d'autres types de pensées à son sujet » ria le brun. 

-Ron : « Pffff ! N'importe quoi ! Tu dis vraiment des bêtises » 

-Harry : « Ronald Weasley regarde à qui tu parles. » 

-Ron : « Bon ça va, ça va ! J'avoue, mais une seule fois ! ».

Harry lui lança un sourire diabolique. 

-Ron : « OK ! Plusieurs fois, mais pas comme tu le penses » 

-Harry : « Mais moi, je ne pense rien, c'est toi celui qui fantasmes sur les seins de notre chère Hermy .»

Harry s'attendant à des représailles immédiates se couvrit le visage, tout juste avant que Ron lui balance son coussin en pleine tête. Le rouquin refusa de lui parler ou de lui jeter le moindre regard pendant cinq bonnes minutes. 

-Harry : « Ca y est ? T'es calmé ? Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour Ron. » 

-Ron : « Pas quand on parle de filles, tu sais bien que j'ai du mal »ronchonna-t-il. 

-Harry : « Dis plutôt que tu es carrément gauche » le raya le brun.

Une nouvelle avalanche de coussins s'abattit sur Harry, dont un Coussin Hurlant, qui cria à la mort en percutant le sol. Tout deux, d'abord surpris, finirent par éclater de rire. 

-Harry : « Je suis sérieux maintenant » dit-il en reprenant son calme « Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Hermione ? »

Ron, ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés à l'écoute du mot « amoureux », comme si Harry avait prononcé le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. 

-Ron : « T'es pas un peu malade ?! Amoureux ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

 -Harry : « Je ne t'ai pas insulté Ron. Je t'ai juste demandé si tu étais… » 

-Ron : « J'avais compris ! » le coupa vivement le garçon. 

  
-Harry : « Alors ? » s'obstina le Gryffondor. 

-Ron : « Non…enfin, je crois pas. Je l'aime beaucoup ça c'est sûr, mais « amoureux » je ne pense pas ». 

-Harry : « Je vois comment tu la regardes » 

-Ron : « Et même ? Je ne l'attire pas moi de toute façon » se renfrogna le rouquin.

-Harry : « Ah, là tu te trompes » répondit-il l'air malicieux.

Ron se redressa sur son lit. 

-Ron : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » 

-Harry : « Et bien, contrairement à toi, j'arrive à avoir des conversations civilisées avec Hermione ».

Weasley grogna mais ne dit rien. 

-Ron : « Et ? » 

-Harry : « Et, pour reprendre Malfoy, tu ne la laisses pas de glace » 

-« Tiens, pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? »songea Harry. 

-Ron : « Développe » 

-Harry : « Si tu faisais le premier pas, je suis sûr que tout se passerait comme tu l'as toujours rêvé » 

-Ron : « N'exagère pas quand même, je ne suis pas fou d'elle. »

-Harry : « Non, juste fou de jalousie. »

Le jeune Weasley resta muet, plongé dans ses pensées après les dernières paroles de son ami. L'aimait-il ? Il restait sceptique. Il avait observé les effets de l'amour sur Harry, et mise à part de la jalousie, il n'avait rien ressenti de similaire. Bien sûr, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque de respect, et il avait bien souvent envie de déboîter la mâchoire de certains garçons qui posaient des regards qu'il jugeait pervers sur son amie, mais n'était-ce pas ça le rôle d'un ami ?

Harry de son côté, bien qu'il paraissait le plus naturel du monde, éprouvait une certaine culpabilité à pousser Ron dans les bras de la fille qu'il avait embrassé à plusieurs reprises. Devait-il lui avouer ?   
-« Non, c'est une mauvaise idée » lui dit une voix   
-« Ce serait plus honnête » répliqua une autre.

Harry trancha, ce serait à Hermione de décider, si elle entamait une relation sérieuse avec Ron. Il serait d'accord avec elle dans tous les cas. Cependant, Potter croisait quand même les doigts pour qu'elle reste bouche cousue. 

-Ron : « Je vais réfléchir à la question » lâcha-t-il sérieusement. 

Hermione était cernée par une bande de pipelettes affublées de bigoudis chanteurs ou de masques hydratants qui changeaient de couleur. Parvati était occupé à lui vernir les ongles après lui avoir fait une longue et éreintante manucure car d'après Patil, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Des monticules de boîtes de la taille d'un petit colis de couleur rose aux reflets métalliques débordaient de produits magiques dont Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle pût lire sur l'une d'entre elles écrit en lettres dorées « Trucs et Astuces de Betty l'Ensorceleuse ». 

-Lavande : « Ces produits sont vraiment géniaux ! Je suis même abonné au magasine » dit-elle enjouée.

C'était donc cela le courrier hebdomadaire qu'un grand nombre de filles recevaient… La Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés, se rendit compte qu'en dehors des cours de Poudlard, elle était totalement étrangère au côté fantastique et ludique du monde sorcier. Bien sûr, il y avait Pré-Au-Lard, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un loisir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione regretta de vivre dans le monde moldu.

Alors que chacune d'elles était tartinée d'un masque exfoliant à l'argile et aux extraits d'eau de fruits, le sujet préféré des adolescentes débuta. 

-Parvati: « Quels sont les garçons que vous trouvez les plus mignons ? »

Hermione roula des yeux, elle aurait du s'en douter, une soirée de filles ne pouvait se passer sans parler du physique des garçons. 

  
- Padma : « Harry reste mon préféré » avoua la jumelle de la Serdaigle sans aucune gêne « Et toi Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le masque couleur pêche de la jeune fille, vira au vert pomme. 

  
-Herm : «Et bien, je ne sais pas trop »balbutia-t-elle. 

  
-Lavande : « Ron Weasley non ? »proposa la Gryffondor.

Le masque passa au bleu ciel. 

  
-Hanna : « C'est vrai qu'il est mignon » la sauva de justesse la Poufsouffle.

Hermione réussit à se faire oublier pendant tout un tour, jusqu'à ce que Padma Patil revint à la charge. 

  
-Padma : « Alors Hermione, tu ne nous as toujours pas répondu »

Granger eût un sourire crispé. 

  
-Herm : « Bon, d'accord, mais ne me jugez pas d'accord ? » 

  
-« C'est si grave que ça ? » demanda une Serdaigle aux cheveux noirs bouclés.

   
-Herm : « Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de garçon avec qui on me verrait »

Une lueur d'effroi passa dans les yeux de Parvati et de Lavande, pas Neville quand même ?

   
-Herm : « C'est un Serpentard » avoua-t-elle. 

  
-Padma : « Tant de mystère pour nous dire que c'est Draco Malfoy ! C'est évident qu'il est sexy, ce n'est un secret pour personne » dit-elle l'air presque agacé.

Granger remarqua qu'aucune des demoiselles présentes, n'eût l'air choquée qu'elle parle de Malfoy comme d'un sex-symbol. 

  
-Herm : « Ce n'est pas lui… » fit-elle remarquer.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle. 

  
-Susane : « Qui alors ? »

Hermione balaya rapidement du regard la pièce, fort heureusement et sans surprise, aucune filles de Serpentard n'étaient présentes. 

  
-Herm : « Je ne sais pas si vous voyez qui est Jason Smith » se lança-t-elle.

Seules quelques filles réagirent à son nom. 

  
-Lavande : « Mais si ! C'est la bombe aux yeux bleus ! Dans l'équipe de Serpentard »

Un « aaaah » s'éleva à l'unisson. 

-Parvati : « Tu as du goût ma chère ! Ce garçon est trop beau, mais tellement bizarre… » 

  
-Herm : « Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était gentil ou intelligent, je parlais seulement de son physique »   
  


-« De toute manière, il ne parle jamais à personne » intervint de nouveau la noirette de Serdaigle.

Les filles haussèrent les épaules l'air rêveur. Hermione ravie d'avoir esquivé le sujet Weasley en parlant d'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, sujet qui à coup sûr focaliserait leur attention, vérifiait si son masque était sec, son visage était tiraillé de toute part. En même temps, elle s'étonnait d'avoir pensé aussi vite à ce garçon à l'aspect fermé mais au visage de dieu. Serait-elle aussi superficielle que toutes ses camarades ? 

  
***********************************************************

**Cette soirée n'est pas terminé des rebondissements arrivent, et surtout Draco et Harry entreront en scène et oui ne désespérez pas mdr.**

**Certains m'avaient demandé les adresses de teaser de HP3, les voici :**

et sa version longue 

pour les fans de Dan Emma et Rupert

Et le dernier que vous avez surement deja tous vu :

**Voila, mettez-vous en plein les yeux !**

**Au fait vous savez quoi ? Avec une copine, nous allons passer 3 jours à Londres, le w-e du 30 mai, pour assister a la première de HP3, enfin pour voir les acteurs…**

**Oui je sais je suis futile…**

**;-p**

**Gros poutous à vous !**

**Ps : j espere que les adresses passeront si pas, je suis désolée.**


	34. Tu t'es entendu quand t'as bu?

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Ma voilà, pas trop dans les temps et  mais avec un chapitre qui devrait en ravir plus d'un, quoi que je ne m'avance pas, vu votre taux d'exigence… (je rigole) Mais je reste confiante. **

**Je vais continuer à suivre ma ligne de conduite et comme me l'a conseillé une fille très gentille, je vais me faire plaisir comme je le fais depuis le début.**

Les vacances de Pâques sont finies en Belgique, mais pour une partie de la France, elles commencent ou continuent, quoi qu'il en soit jee souhaite donc aux zones B et C (si je ne me trompe pas), du repos et de l'amusement.

**Je tiens aussi à vous remercier, parce vous avez chacun pris le temps de répondre à mon pathétique S.O.S du précédent chapitre. J'étais franchement paumée, mais me revoilà d'attaque, merci sincèrement.**

**Sans plus tarder, réponses aux reviews !**

**Lani : **Hello ! Comment ca tu veux voir la 1ere de HP?! C est que moi ! lol, nan je comprend, j ai la chance d avoir une amie aussi folle que moi et qui a tout de suite accepté de partir a Londres. Pcq c t chiant a organiser et assez couteux, m enfin ca en vaudra le peine je crois. Merci pour ton soutien, ca me fait plaisir que l histoire te plaise. Naricissa ? et bien en fait dans le 4, Harry & Cie ne font que croiser les Malfoy, dont Narcissa qui est décrite assez belle sauf, cette grimace qu elle fait avec son nez, et plus loin, on entend Draco dire que si sa mère n avait pas tenu a le garder pres  d elle, il aurait été a Durmstrang, voilou. La coupe d Harry ? Bah sans importance, mais je vais voir si je peux pas reparler de ca -) Ron et bien Ron va faire son ptit bout de chemin, mais pas encore mdr. J'espère que l'attente n aura ps été trop longue. Bonne lecture !

**Skaï blue** : Tu m'as fait rire, je venais de poster le chapitre 33 quand tu es arrivé avec ton message « alors plus d inspiration ? », pas de chance, tu n avais pas été attentive -)  Tu te demandais pq personne n utilisait certains themes pour les fic, et bien tu te trompes, Harry a Serpentard, et bien crois-moi ca existe, Harry et Draco amis de tjr, ca existe aussi, par contre Voldy amis avec Lily, James et Harry, c impossible vu que chronologiquement Voldy et bien + âgé qu'eux et donc, se connaître aurait été difficile, et Narcissa , Lucius et les Maraudeurs amis, c pareil la ils ont 5 ans de différence, c assez pour ne pas trop se connaître a Poudlard MAIS ca pourrait se faire, c clair. Ou pq ne lances-tu pas un défi ?  Ca pourrait etre sympa, tu donnes tes conditions et qlq ecrit, ca marche souvent. Tu as 13 ans et demi ? Je n avais pas remarqué que tu étais si jeune, je trouve que tu as une bonne facon de penser, vrmt. Merci encore d etre là. Gros gros bisous.

**Blurp3** : Tu trouves qu on ne voyait pas assez Draco ? Et bien là tu vas être servie ! Bonne lecture !

**Céline402** : Merci Céline, ta review m a fait plaisir. Je sais que tout le monde a hate de les voir ensemble, moi aussi d ailleurs ! mdr, mais comme tu dis, le plaisir réside dans le désir alors, ils devront passer par encore qlq petites étapes avant d en arriver au moment ultime. Je te fais un bisou

Caroline Black : D abord ma chère Caroline, merci d avoir répondu a mes misérables demandes, je te fais confiance pour l honnetet -) Oui je vais faire comme tu dis, suivre mon instinct et tant pis pour les insatisfaits je fais comme je veux mnt.  Contente que le chap précédent t ais plus, j ai vu que les Malfoy avaient pas mal interpelé les gens, c etait le but, je les ai gardé mystérieux. Je les aime bien mdr. 

Tu es a Montréal ? Ah je comprend c est loin en effet. Pour une fois que d habiter en Belgique m apporte un avantage géographique lol Dans 1 mois je file a Londres, je ne m en rend pas compte. De toute facon si j ai de belles photos je les met sur le net comme ca tout le monde pourra en profiter. 

Encore merci, et bisou bisou !

**Lullule** : Rapide comme un battement d ailes de libéllule ! Merci ma chère !

**Grafield** : Hello mister. L'attente n a pas été trop insoutenable ? Mdr j exagère à peine. Oui en effet, j'ai voulu mettre en lumière qlq nouvelles têtes, dont un personnage de mon invention, en vérité je n aime pas trop inventer des élèves ou des profs qui ont un rôle à jouer dans une fic, mais ce Jason et bien je m'y suis attaché et il va me permettre de faire évoluer qlquns de nos personnages principaux, à suivre… Alors pour le PG13, il sera justifier tot ou tard. Il est vrai que j aurais du préciser dans le résumé que le slash ne viendrait que vers la fin, mais bon, ce n est pas le + importt ici et surtt je ne sais pas ou j allais lorsque j ecrivais au début, et encore mnt d ailleurs…lol Enfin  voila, j espere que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bise

**Hanna **: Mdr Harry qui joue les marieurs, c est vrai, et comme tu dis, on est tjr de bons conseils pour les autres mais pour soi… Merci de ne pas trouver mon histoire longuette. J espere ne pas te décevoir a l avenir. Bisou

**Célinette** : Quelle longue review ! Pour tes 3 point MERCI ! Ca me soulage. J'espère que tu vas mieux et que les hauts prennent le dessus sur les bas. Mdrr quelle sadique ! Quoi que moi aussi j'aime voir le Harry rancunier, dans cette catégorie, le tome 5 m a ravie mdr. Comme tu dis Hermione de ce coté la ne capte pas non plus grand-chose, a réfléchir trop on ne voit plus l essentiel. « Cho-couches-toi-l », mdrrr ca m est venu tout seul, la preuve que je l adore… Ah toi aussi les Malfoy t'ont fait réagir ! Bcp de lecteurs m'ont parlé d'eux. C est vrai que j ai tenu à garder leur coté mystérieux et louches. Plein de noblesses mais qui laisse un drole de sensation, un peu comme le ressent Harry. Narcissa un peu plus humaine ? possible, j en reparlerais je crois, et Lucius et bien oui, je pense qu il est amoureux de sa femme et en gros ne respecte qu'elle, charmant monsieur… La soirée entre filles ! Ca m a tjr effrayé moi, les copines ont de ces questions parfois, mais je pense qu a 16 ans il était temps pour Herm d y gouter, quitte a l en dégouter mdr. Harry et Ron ? Je me suis éclatée a écrire les réactions de notre Ronald, je le voyais vrmt quand j imaginais les dialogues, n empeche je ne suis pas sur que les mecs de cet âge osent sincèrement se parler a cœur ouvert, m'enfin, c est une fic nan ? 

Ca m a fait plaisir de voir que tu relisais la fic de temps en temps. Encore merci en tout cas, gros bisous.

**Raya245** : deja, * honteus*, j avais vu la faute avec « railler » mais je l ai oublié, foulala, c est grave mdr. C'est réparé. C est gentil de trouver mon rythme assez agréable. Tu écris aussi un H/D ? Et non c est pas se trouver des excuses que d aimer les relations + lentes, c juste d apres moi plus crédible. A bientôt !

**Priscilla** : Merci miss ! J espere que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

**Céline s**. : Salut toi. Je sais que ca t ennuie qu ils ne soient pas encore ensemble mais c est ma facon de voir les choses et d ecrire. Les mettre ensemble signerait la fin de l histoire, hors je leur réserve encore d autres aventures, donc soit tu es patiente, soit tu déccroches, ce que je n espere pas. Pour Narcissa et Lucius j esseyerais d éclaircir tout ca, pas faciles a cerner les Malfoy…

Bisou et avec un peu de chance ce chapitre te plaira.

**Pansy Parkinson : **Kikou Pansy ! Je ne sais pas pq mais ca me fait tjr plaisir de voir ce pseudo. Je crois que ce perso me plait bien au fond.  Un review n est jamais trop longue, alors allons-y ! * heureuse* tu adoré le chap précédent ? Et beh ca change des autres mdrr. Sadique aussi a ce que je vois, vive Serpentard . J'adore ta façon de voir, pcq c est la mienne lol Non amis sincèrement merci de prendre les choses en ce sens, je trouve aussi que la lenteur fait la crédibilité et puis j'aime détailler les sensations, les décors, j aurais srmt pu écrire 50 pages en moins mais je pense que la relation aurait été moins touchantes et la fic plus distante. Promis, je ne changerais pas, je suivrais mon instinct et tant pis les qlq critiques. Merci ma chère Pansy, gros bisous a toi.

**Blaise le Poussin Masqu** : Voila le duo ! Dommage que vous n'ayez pas eut le temps de m'en dire un peu plus sur vos impressions, mais votre présence vos tous les discours. Bisous et a bientôt !.

**Rei v** : Kikou ! Déjà, bienvenue à toi! Je suis tjrs aussi contente d'accueillir de nouveaux lecteurs.  Surtt une nouvelle fan ! -) Merci pour les compliments, ca rempli mon ptit cœur. Mdrr le ptit dialogue, pauvre Harry… Avant que tu ne le réassomes, voila le nouveau chapitre ! Bisou !!

**Phobia Floral** : Merci Phobia, je suis contente que tu aie aimé ce chapitre. Tu es curieuse au sujet de Narcissa, je comprend, je mettrais plus tard en lumière ce personnage, histoire d en savoir plus.  Tu es du Canada ? Pour Londres, si je fais de belles photos je les mettrais sur le net histoire d en faire profiter tout le monde. Bisou miss

**Laika la Louve** : Hello, pour commencer, j ai essayer de t envoyer les liens des teasers mais ton adresse n est pas passé, je ne sais pas quel est le probleme. La soirée tant attendue arrive et Draco est de retour.  A très vite, n hésite pas a m envoyer un mail. Bisou !

**Nymia** : Merci pour ton soutien. Ca me rassure de savoir que ca reste réaliste comme ca. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Biz

**Yami aku** : Je te vois l'âme romantique ! Je suis bien d accord avec toi, l attente en vaut vrmt la peine. Je reparlerais des Malfoy plus tard promis et pour Harry et Draco et bien on est en plein dedans. Pour Londres, promis si je réussis a faire de belles photos de Tom (pcq c surtt pour la vori que j y vais), je les mettrais direct sur le net. Bisou et merci.

Kyzara : Hello ! Pour les adresses je vais te les envoyer, j avais oublier, désolée, pfff satané fanfic ! J espere que ce chapitre te plaira. Bise

**Forminus** : Mon cher Costa, même si on en a dejà discuter, je vais tout de même te rerépondre.  Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est toujours une joie de te lire, tu m'apportes souvent du soutien et des critiques constructives tout ce dont j'ai besoin. En effet, ce chapitre était plus focalisé sur les personnages plus secondaires, quoi que j essaye tjr de garder en ligne de mire Ron et Hermione. J'aime aussi l'idée d'un futur amour entre eux, j espere que JKR l envisage sérieusement, comme tu l as fait remarqué dans le nouveau teaser, cette petite scène de la main, est géniale, espérons que ca soit prémonitoire. Merci bcp de trouver que je cerne assez bien les sentiments de Harry, surtt contradictoires d'ailleurs. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place en fait.  Réponses à la petite remarque, je suis désolée de cette affreuse répétition de « modeste », je veillerais a ne plus refaire ce genre d erreur. Pour les infos du tome 5 , je t ai répondu. Et apres réflexion, heureusement que je ne l avais pas deja lu, ca aurait gâché certains passages et bcp de mes idées.  Voila le nouveau chapitre est là, j'ai hâte de lire ta réaction. Bisou Costa et a bientôt bien sur.

**Luna** :  merci pour ton petit message. Bonne lecture. Kiss

**Ginny** : Hello miss ! J'espère que tu vas bien.  Merci pour les compliments ! Pour Ron et Herm tu verras, tout vient a point a qui sait attendre.  Narcissa, la fameuse Narcissa, comme je l ai dit a d autre, j envisage d éclaircir un peu ce personnage dans le futur. Voila enfin la suite ! Bisou

**Corey Farmer** : Ouaw voila un début de review tres prometteur ! Je suis déjà flattée mdr. Au fait, merci de m'avoir écrit, tu es là depuis la chap 7 a ce que tu m'as dit. C est dommage que bcp n'envoie jamais de review, c est un manque d inspiration ? Merci de dire que ma fic est p-e l'une des meilleurs, même si je ne le pense pas, ca me fait très plaisir. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, je ne sais pas cmb de fic, j'ai laché des le 2 eme chapitre a cause de la vitesse hallucinante des la relation h/d, « salut, ca va ? » et hop ils couchent ensemble, ca enlève toute la magie, c est bien dommage. Je suis impressionnée par ce que tu dis et surtout touchée, j ai l impression que tu as vrmt compris ce que je désirais faire.  Je tente en effet, de n être que narratrice de leur histoire, respecter le caractère et l'environnement de chacun tout en les faisant évoluer logiquement et avec délicatesse, ce genre de chose prend du temps, si c'était dans la vraie vie, jamais ils ne se seraient embrassé apres deux phrases, on ne passe pas de la haine a l amour comme ça, sinon ca serait trop facile.  Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y aura pas d'échange de salive d ici peu, j'en suis loin, j ai d autres choses a leur faire découvrir, d'autres étapes a leur faire parcourir. C est bizarre je me sens vrmt attaché a Harry et a Draco, et je suis directement plongé dans leur univers lorsque j'écris. En tout cas je te remercie de ton ouverture d esprit et de ton grand  soutien. Réponse a ton ps : je n ai jamais écouter, tout l album de TATU mais je te fais confiance pour l ambiance. Mylène Farmer ? Oui c est tres beau ce qu elle fait. D ailleurs je comprend pq bcp d homosexuels en sont fans, elle a ce coté androgyne et mystérieux, bref, je l apprécie vrmt. Au fait, es-tu un garçon ou une fille ? Je te fais un bisou, a bientôt !

**Lunae** : Bienvenue miss ! Pour commencer merci pour ta review.  Je te fais rire a ce que je vois, tu m en vois ravie, l humour c est ma vie mdr. Merci bcp pour les compliments, et le soutien, je ne changerais rien, promis. J espere que ce chapitre te fera autant rire. Bisou 

**Vif d'or** : Merci pour commencer, je suis contente que tu sois d'accord avec ma façon de voir, je suis surtt heureuse d'avoir l'air assez crédible dans cette relation. Ron, Ron, Ron comme tu dis, gamin mais adorable, j en suis fan mdr. Hermy avec un groupe de filles, ca m a fait aussi bizarre qu a toi, mais comme je l ai dit a une autre lectrice, je crois qu a 16 ans, elle doit passer par là. Nos deux héros sont de retour ici, j espere que tu seras comblé. Je met un chap par mois ? Rholala je ne m en rendais pas compte, le temps passe trop vite et j en manque cruellement, sorry. Je te remercie en tout cas. Bizz

**Imoen** : Ma chère correspondante ! Ton retard est inadmissible ! mdr comme si ! le principal c est que tu sois là. Ah quelqu'un qui partage ma vision des Malfoy ! Certains ont été étonné par Narcissa, quoi que le mot dérangé correspondent plus, mais c est l impression que je voulais laissé, énigmatique ! C est clair qu on en sait peu sur elle, mais de ce que j ai lu dans le tome4 , son Draco elle y tient, et Lucius et bien, je n y ai pas touché, il est trop parfait comme ça.  Mdr pour Cho, ne t'inquiète pas, je n ai vu qu une seule fille qui aimait Cho, elle s est faite lyncher sur un forum la pauvre. Ron ! Mon cher Ron, je l aime de + en + ce garçon, et le faire parler est vrmt un plaisir, je l'imagine trop dans ma tête, vive les Weasley ! Hermione et la soirée entre filles, quel souvenir assez terrifiant pour moi, ce que les filles sont curieuses et pestes entre elles (mais je ne t apprend rien), je trouvais que Herm devait en passer par là. Le fameux Serpentard et bien  p-e refera-t-il son apparition…Draco et bien fidèle a lui-même mais p-e pas dans ce chapitre, j avoue que je  suis assez pressée d avoir ton avis mdr.

Oui le 30 mai je serais a Londres et j espere pas trop loin des acteurs, je bombarderais Tom avec mon appareil soit en certaine ! Je te fais un ENORME bisou, n oublie pas de me dire quand tu postes sur ta fic. Flo qui t'adore.

**Dega** : Salut Dega ! Encore une personne qui lit tout en peu de temps, courageuse que tu es ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue ici. Dis donc, tu va me faire prendre la grosse tete avec tes compliments ! Merci en tout cas. Draco est aussi un des mes chouchous j'avoue…Il est aussi le plus complexe a faire réagir, un vrai défi ce blond mdr. Je suis contente si mes idées ont pu soit te toucher ou te faire rire, c est le but en tout cas. Je resterais dans mon style, c est promis. Bisou !

**Cyss** : Hello Cyss ! Welcom! Mdr c est vrai que les chapitres sont nombreux mais en fait au tout début, je postais tous les jours, ce qui fait que les chapitres n etaient paz spécialement longs voir courts mais nombreux, ce qui fait qu aujourd hui on en est au chap 34 et vrmt meme pas a la moitié. J espere que tu n as pas été trop décue quand tu en es arrivé au chap 33 et que c etait loin d etre la fin, mnt c est sur que de devoir attendre c est moins sympa que de pouvoir tout lire d un coup. Mais l attente ca peut etre sympa. Merci de trouver que je décris bien les sentiments, j essaye tjrs d etre le plus juste possible. Et pour l imagination, je ne dois ca qu  a mon cerveau détraqué mdr.  Je suis comme toi , dans l œuvre de JKR, Malfoy me sort pas tous les orifices, il est trop…voila quoi, mais heureusement les fic existent et nous permettent de le modifier un peu, et ca le rend + attachant, mais comme tu l as dit, je pense aussi que jamais JKR ne le changerais, sinon, ca ne serait plus Malfoy. J espere que la torture n a pas été trop longue. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, a bientôt ! Bisou

**Alors Alors que contient ce chapitre ? Et bien, il nous remet dans le vif du sujet, c'est-à-dire, le retour de Draco (oui je sais il nous a manqué) et de Harry. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous allez réagir, mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.**

**Bonne lecture à tous** !

Tu t'es entendu quand t'as bu ?

Draco avachit dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart de la foule, dégustait un verre de Bièreaubeurre, arrangé sauce Zabini.

Les effets de l'alcool illicite commençaient à se manifester. Pansy de sa démarche soit disant sensuelle venait en direction du beau blond au regard vague. 

-Pansy : « Tu vas bien Draco ? » susurra-t-elle de sa voix stridente. Malfoy dérangé en pleine contemplation des flammes, sursauta au son de la voix aiguë.

Il tourna un visage rosi par la boisson, vers une Pansy à l'expression stupidement amoureuse. 

-Draco : « Tu peux me dire pourquoi je te supporte sans broncher ? »demanda-t-il avec toute l'honnêteté d'un éméché.

Parkinson, déformé par la surprise et la colère, tenta de répliquer, puis voyant qu'aucun mot ne sortirait de sa gorge paralysée par l'affront, se releva vivement et disparue de la pièce. 

L'assemblée de Serpentard fêtait joyeusement la victoire sportive. Des rires et des conversations bien trop bruyantes au goût de Draco, l'obligèrent à s'intéresser à ses congénères.

Ses yeux balayèrent les visages de ses camarades de maison. Etait-ce possible d'avoir autant de laideur concentrée en un seul endroit? Peut-être devrait-il contacter une association quelconque de défense animalière ? Le cas des Serpentard, passionneraient sûrement les scientifiques. Draco opta pour l'hypothèse d'un gène déficient, auquel évidemment il aurait échappé.

Draco était conscient, si la conscience est toujours de rigueur quand on est éméché, d'avoir un peu trop abusé de la bière améliorée. Ses coéquipiers entourés de filles au physique ingrat, avaient depuis un certain temps abandonné l'idée de se joindre à lui. 

-« Je me demande ce que fais Potter ? » surgit une voix un peu niaise dans la tête du jeune homme.

Oui, Potter, son ami. Il aurait volontiers échangé cette beuverie Serpentardienne pour une conversation avec le Gryffondor. Ce qu'il pouvait y penser à ce garçon « Qui a Survécu ». Matin et soir, éveillé ou endormi, ses pensées le menaient tôt ou tard à Harry Potter.

Son sourire juvénile. La façon qu'il avait de relever ses lunettes qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de glisser sur son joli nez droit. Ses yeux étincelants du plus beau des verts, il y avait lu une foule de chose. C'est vrai, les yeux sont bien le miroir de l'âme. La façon qu'il avait de mettre la main devant sa bouche lorsqu'il estimait que son rire était honteux. Son corps se mettait alors à trembler et ses yeux pétillaient plus que jamais. Adorable, était le parfait synonyme qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il pensait à Harry.

Les pensées de Draco semblaient plus enclines à vagabonder librement, probablement l'alcool avait aider à faire tomber quelques-unes des barrières de contenance qui barricadait son cerveau.

Il lui manquait. Il avait envie de le voir. Draco se leva, grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte et disparue de la salle commune austère.

Comme si ses pas avaient été programmés, ils le menèrent devant le portrait d'une femme obèse en robe de taffetas rose.   
-« On dirait un gros caniches en tutu » pensa Draco. 

-« Mot de Passe » lança le portrait de sa voix lente.

Malfoy la regardait comme si elle avait parlé une autre langue. 

-« Vous croyez peut-être que moi, j'ai le mot de passe de Gryffondor ? » lui dit-il en ricanant. 

Brusquement, le tableau bascula pour laisser sortir une élève de première année, elle faillit s'étrangler avec son chewing gum en apercevant le Serpentard. 

-Draco : « 'Soir mon trésor, tu me laisses entrer ? » demanda-t-il avec son air de séducteur, qui, même s'il faisait moins bonne impression que d'habitude, semblait faire son effet sur la petite rousse. 

-« Je…je ne sais pas si je peux » bégaya la pauvre Gryffondor. 

-Draco : « Je te promet de te saluer quand je te verrais avec tes copines ».

Les grands yeux bleus de la demoiselle s'agrandirent davantage. 

-« Oui, mais…je…bon d'accord » finit-elle par accepter, en cédant le passage au garçon qui la dépassait d'au moins trois têtes.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et entra dans la salle commune des rouges et or. Il fût agressé par toutes ces couleurs criardes, lui habitué aux tons sombres et froids de Serpentard. D'un œil humide, il observa la pièce qui semblait beaucoup plus agréable que celle de sa maison, et surtout plus chaude. Voilà encore un point dont il devrait toucher un mot au préfet de Serpentard. Cependant, il avait omis un détail, enfin son esprit flou, d'une importance cruciale, la salle de Gryffondor, était comme son nom l'indique remplie de Gryffondor. Comme un seul homme, les élèves présents se tournèrent vers lui, complètement ahuris. 

-Draco : « Potter » lâcha le Serpentard en snobant tous ces débiles à la bouche ouverte.

 -« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy ? » beugla Dean Roberts, le batteur de Gryffondor.

Malfoy s'approcha et le toisa.

-Draco : « Et tu comptes faire quoi ? » le provoqua-t-il.

Roberts bondit de son fauteuil, mais fût rapidement retenu par ses camarades. 

-« Harry est en haut, prends les escaliers à gauche. Mais je te préviens Malfoy, si on entend le moindre bruit suspect, tu te retrouveras avec tous les mecs de Gryffondor sur le dos et cette fois on verra qui finira à l'infirmerie » le menaça Dan Winter, lui aussi batteur.

Draco le fixa un instant. 

-Draco : « Merci Spinner » lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers le dortoir d'un pas beaucoup moins sûr que d'habitude. 

-Dan : « C'est WINTER !! » 

-Draco: « Ouais c'est pareil » marmonna le jeune homme.

Il grimpa les marches de pierres et tomba sur une porte qu'il présuma être celle du dortoir des sixième année. Il ne prit évidemment pas la peine de frapper et poussa la porte avec difficulté. Ron et Harry regardèrent en direction de la porte, s'attendant à voir Seamus ou Dean, mais certainement pas à ça. 

-Ron : « Malfoy ?! » s'étrangla-t-il avant de recracher son Dragée Surprise de Berty Crochu, devenu une arme dangereuse. 

-Harry : « Mal…Malfoy ? » répéta-t-il à son tour en se levant de son lit. 

-Draco : « Je dois te parler Potter, c'est important » dit-il sur un ton parfaitement neutre, sans toutefois réussir à effacer une sorte de sourire béat.

Ron était rouge de colère, et serrait son paquet de bonbons de toutes ses forces.

-Harry : « Ok, mais sortons ».

Il fit signe à Ron de se calmer et empoigna Draco. Une fois derrière la porte Harry le regarda, sans comprendre. 

-Harry : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de venir ici ? Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ? »

 -Draco : « Tu crois que j'ai peur de tes petits copains au grand cœur ? » demanda-t-il en le fixant sans vraiment avoir l'air de le voir. 

-Harry : « T'as bu ? ».

Malfoy comme un enfant, mit le doigt devant sa bouche en pouffant de rire, et s'avança jusqu'à l'oreille de Potter. 

-Draco : « Juste un ptit peu, mais faut le dire à personne » chuchota-t-il au brun.

Harry se sentit fondre, c'était comme si Draco avait 10 ans, et que son innocence parlait. Il avait des petites taches roses sur les joues et ses yeux s'étiraient en une sorte de sourire.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière le bois, signe qu'il valait mieux débarrasser le plancher. Avec l'aide de Potter, Draco descendit les escaliers. Une fois, en bas, il reprit son air de Malfoy à la perfection, en devançant Harry d'un mètre et sortit tout aussi royalement de la pièce. De nombreux regards les avaient suivis, les coéquipiers de Harry lui demandèrent silencieusement si tout allait bien, le jeune homme leur fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire rassurant.

Une fois dans le couloir, Draco abandonna sa mine de Lord pour une moue de gamin espiègle.   
  


-Draco : « T'as vu ça ? J'ai bien joué la comédie hein ? » jubila-t-il.

Harry croyait halluciner, Malfoy était trop mignon dans cet état, il était animé d'une énergie juvénile et un sourire de gaieté illuminait le plus beau des visages qu'il ait pu voir.

-Harry : « Que dirais-tu d'aller nous balader ? » proposa-t-il.

Draco hocha vivement de la tête. 

-Draco : « Tu sais, je déteste être enfermé avec les Serpentard, et je suis content d'être là » avoua-t-il.

C'était bien la première fois, que Malfoy disait être « content », c'en était presque effrayant.   
-Harry : « Bein c'est gentil d'être venu me voir, mais imprudent » lui répondit-il comme un grand parlant à un enfant.

Draco haussa les épaules et fit une mine boudeuse. 

-Harry : « Ne fais pas la tête. Moi aussi je suis content que tu sois là. » le rassura-t-il.

Il lui rendit un beau sourire.   
-Draco : « On va où ? » 

-Harry : « Loin d'ici pour commencer ».

Potter se rappela le couloir de l'aile droite du deuxième étage, qui leur avait été interdit en première et pour cause, Touffu, un gigantesque chien à trois têtes y montait la garde à l'époque dans une pièce, assis sur la trappe menant à la cachette de la précieuse Pierre Philosophale. Aucun élève n'avait su pour Touffu, et tous ignorait que ledit couloir était redevenu un endroit sans danger, c'était pourquoi il était certain qu'il serait totalement désert. Une fois arrivé, ils s'assirent à même le sol, dos au mur. Draco ne tenait plus beaucoup sur ses jambes, surtout après la petite attraction dans les escaliers tournants, qui l'avait rendu légèrement nauséeux. 

  
-Harry : « Tu avais vraiment quelque chose d'important à me dire ou c'était juste une ruse ? » 

-Draco : « A ton avis ? » répliqua-t-il, l'air malicieux.

Potter ria, il ne s'était pas trompé, il manquait vraiment une case au Serpentard. 

-Draco : « Je te fais rire ? » demanda-t-il, la tête assez proche de celle de Harry, puisqu'il se servait de l'épaule du garçon comme appui. 

-Harry : « Comme tu vois tout arrive ! »

Draco, laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et entoura la bras du garçon avec le sien. Harry tressaillit en sentant Malfoy se blottir contre lui. 

-Draco : « Je ne bois jamais tu sais, je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même, mais je t'avouerais, que c'est pas si mal que ça de pas être tout à fait lucide » confessa à voix basse le blond. 

-Harry : « Et moi je t'avouerais que t'es pas mal dans cet état » chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Draco leva ses magnifiques yeux de glace, dont le cœur commençait à fondre, Harry baissa alors deux béryls d'un vert éclatant. Le Ciel rencontrait à nouveau la Terre.

Contre toute attente, Malfoy éclata de rire, apparemment il venait repenser à quelque chose de très comique. 

-Draco : « Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise » ricana-t-il devant l'air incrédule de Harry. 

-Harry : « Et quoi ? » 

-Draco : « J'ai envoyé bouler Pansy tout à l'heure, elle doit être entrain de planter des aiguilles dans une poupée à mon effigie » continua-t-il à pouffer.

Harry ria à son tour, imaginant aisément Parkinson folle de rage en habit de cérémonie entrain de pratiquer le vaudou. 

-Harry : « Tu vas le payer cher ça, elle est rancunière cette fille »

 -Draco : « M'en fout. Ca m'a fait un bien fou » lâcha-t-il.

Le Serpentard se reblottit contre le brun, comme un enfant contre sa mère. C'était étrange, mais Harry était persuadé que ça devait être la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi, que c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche de quelqu'un.

Quelques minutes agréables de silence s'écoulèrent avant que l'un des deux ne reprennent la parole. 

-Draco : « Pote Potter ? Tu m'aideras à redescendre ? Parce que je crois pas pouvoir survivre tout seul à une autre descente mouvementée » 

-Harry : « Mais bien sûr Mal Malfoy » répondit-il un sourire mal dissimulé.

Draco lâcha le Gryffondor et se remis debout avec la rapidité de la tortue et se planta devant Harry. 

-Draco : « Lève toi Potter ! Je te provoque en duel ! » s'exclama-t-il l'équilibre dangereusement précaire.

Harry sourit furtivement et se mit debout, acceptant avec le plus grand sérieux de relever le défi.   
-Draco : « Sans baguette ! …parce que je sais même pas où je l'ai mise » pouffa-t-il. 

Décidément Harry appréciait de plus en plus ce Malfoy « cool », mais bon, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter devant ce garçon métamorphosé par la boisson, il avait décidé d'adopter son attitude habituelle. 

-Harry : « Calme brave chevalier » ricana le brun « Il vaudrait mieux qu'on entre dans la pièce, avec tout le vacarme que tu fais, on va finir par se faire repérer. » 

-Draco : « Mouais… c'est vrai qu'il y a de l ECHO ECHO ECHO ECHO » s'amusa-t-il à crier comme un damné.

Harry consterné mais écroulé de rire, l'entraîna malgré lui dans l'ancienne cachette de Touffu. Une fois la lourde porte passée grâce à un simple « alohomora », les deux garçons se regardèrent bêtement, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Draco d'un pas lent se dirigea vers l'unique petite fenêtre qui ouvrait sur le parc. Harry détaillait ses mouvements, comme hypnotisé par cette grâce corporelle. Malfoy ouvrit la fenêtre et fût presque aussitôt assaillit par une bourrasque de vent glacial, qui au lieu de le faire reculer le fit se pencher davantage au dehors.

 -Harry : « Malfoy ! Fais attention, tu risques de basculer !»

Draco inspira encore une ou deux bouffées de l'air vivifiant et referma le battant. Le souffle glacé sembla avoir recentré les idées confuses de Draco et son expression enfantine s'effaça petit à petit. 

-Draco : « Je t'ai fait peur Potter ? » 

-Harry : « Tu crois ? » demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Malfoy avança vers lui, sans battre des paupières une seule fois, le regard braqué sur un Harry intrigué.

Harry se trouvait à présent dos au mur, les bras de Draco appuyés contre la pierre, entourant son visage. Le Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à bouger et encore moins à penser. Le Serpentard se pencha vers Potter en avançant ses lèvres à la limite de celles du jeune homme, augmentant ainsi le rythme cardiaque de ce dernier, puis bifurqua vers son oreille. 

-Draco : « Je te trouble Potter ? » lui murmura-t-il.

Harry resta d'abord muet, dévisageant Draco, étonné par l'extraordinaire couleur des lèvres du sorcier aux cheveux d'ange. Sa bouche était proche du rouge, comme si le sang qui ne semblait pas irriguer le visage toujours si blanc du garçon s'était réfugié dans ses deux lèvres vermeilles. Un « oui » involontaire s'échappa alors de la gorge du Gryffondor, le choquant, mais provoquant une vive satisfaction à un Draco qui ne le cachait pas. 

-Draco : « Décidément, tu es plein de surprises Potter » chuchota-t-il toujours.

Harry reprenant ses esprits, le repoussa légèrement et scruta le Serpentard un moment. Par l'enfer était-ce possible d'être aussi beau ? Malfoy, comme s'il l'avait entendu, eut un sourire plein de malice. Se rendant soudainement compte du contenu de ses pensées, Harry fit deux pas de côté.

-Draco : « Tu es vraiment très beau tu sais » lui murmura-t-il en le replaçant dans sa position initiale.

Potter se colla contre le mur autant qu'il le pouvait, mais seuls quelques centimètres séparait son visage de celui du Serpentard. Tout en lui était confus, son cœur se faisait bien trop entendre à son goût et son cerveau était tout bonnement inexistant en cet instant. Prenant une faible inspiration, inhalant au passage le parfum délicat et naturel de Draco, il réussit à aligner quelques mots dans sa bouche.

-Harry : « Malfoy je croyais que tu étais un véritable playboy, un piège à filles, pas que tu … enfin tu vois…avec les garçons » osa-t-il les joues légèrement rosies. 

-Draco : « Mais je suis un tombeur en effet » répondit-il avec assurance.

Sur ce, il avança d'un tout petit pas, collant littéralement son corps musclé à celui de son meilleur ennemi. Il pencha la tête de côté, comme pour mieux l'observer. Leurs visages étaient à la dernière limite, au millimètre près, leurs bouches se rencontraient inévitablement.

 -Draco : « Potter, tu es le seul garçon que j'ai jamais désiré » susurra-t-il.

Harry se sentit faiblir devant la posture de Draco qui le rendait encore plus sexy.

 -Harry : « Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Draco : « Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir toujours tenu tête sans jamais faiblir, le seul à me regarder droit dans les yeux quand je lui parle, sans se laisser défaire. En bref, tu m'attires et …je te veux » dit-il avec un air de prédateur que lui connaissait le Gryffondor.

Harry avait bu ses paroles, aux deux sens du terme, leur proximité presque indécente, envoyait les mots sucrés de Draco droit sur ses lèvres et droit dans son cœur affolé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté, ou s'il devait prendre ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuir loin de ce loup affamé. Le Serpentard semblait sonder Harry, le transperçant de son regard d'acier, il donnait l'impression de vouloir lire en lui, ce qui en somme n'était pas vraiment compliqué. Le Gryffondor ne prenait jamais le peine de cacher ses sentiments et même s'il l'avait voulu, ce n'était pas certain qu'il y arriverait. Harry Potter était un garçon bien trop authentique pour cela. Malfoy se sentait agréablement libre, ses pensées s'écoulaient directement de son esprit à sa bouche sans aucun filtre pour bloquer les paroles inconvenantes. Il savait qu'il devait uniquement ça à l'ivresse dû à l'alcool mais peu importait.

-Harry : « Malfoy, cesse un peu de me fixer comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être à nu devant toi » lâcha-t-il mal à l'aise. 

-Draco : « Si seulement » répliqua-t-il en passant langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

 Harry resserra machinalement sa cape autour de lui. La machine très perfectionné qui composait le cerveau du Serpentard, se mit en alerte, il ne devait pas aller trop loin. A présent qu'il s'était un peu dévoilé, il devait laisser Harry faire le reste, si le garçon le désirait bien sûr.

Le Serpentard s'écarta du jeune homme, et l'observa la mine attendrie. Harry bien que toujours totalement perdu, trouvait agréable ce regard posé sur lui, il lui donnait l'impression d'être unique et surtout de compter réellement.

 -Draco : « Et bien, je vais te laisser Potter, bonne nuit » balança-t-il soudain.

Le garçon à la cicatrice décontenancé, resta les bras balans à regarder le beau Serpentard s'éloigner. Puis, comme si son corps entier lui faisait violence, il sentit son être crier de l'intérieur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse partir, pas encore. 

-Harry : « Attend ! » s'écria-t-il.

Potter avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur du jeune homme. Draco eut un sourire triomphant et ses yeux déjà rendu brillants par les vapeurs d'alcool, s'illuminèrent davantage, comme deux étoiles glacées. Le jeune homme fit volte-face.

 -Draco : « Oui ? » demanda-t-il innocemment. 

-Harry : « Et c'est tout ? » murmura-t-il.

L'expression indéchiffrable de Malfoy ne permettait pas à Harry d'anticiper la réponse.   
Chaque muscle d'Harry était contracté, Malfoy ne semblait pas vouloir réagir, où même prononcer une seule syllabe. Le Gryffondor s'attendait d'une seconde à l'autre à une crise d'hilarité, qui aurait été provoqué, et non sans raison par son grotesque « attends » de jeune fille timide pré-pubère. Si rien ne se passait, il allait mourir sur place, c'était certain.

Alors que rien n'aurait pu le laisser présager, Draco prit Harry par la nuque, de manière possessive mais délicate, de sorte à le coller à lui et le tint dans cette position comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait en ce monde. Le Gryffondor se sentit bien comme jamais, le visage enfuit dans le cou pâle et parfumé de Malfoy. S'imprégnant quelques instants de ces nouvelles sensations, il ferma les yeux écoutant son cœur battre contre la poitrine du sorcier, se délectant de la chaleur que le corps du Serpentard lui procurait. Draco qui se disait que le Paradis ne devait pas être très différent, sentait toute son âme vibrer. Le Gryffondor tout contre lui, abandonnant toute défense, semblait gonfler son cœur d'une extase amoureuse. 

-Draco : « Quand tu seras prêt, tu sauras où me trouver » dit-il tout bas à l'oreille du garçon, qui tressaillit au contact du souffle chaud sur sa peau.

Draco relâcha son étreinte, conscient qu'il ne pourrait en supporter davantage, jeta un dernier regard brûlant à Harry et partit pour de bon.

Harry, les membres encore tremblants de ce câlin inattendu, se dirigeait vers la tour de Gryffondor. Combien de temps était-il resté seul dans l'ancienne pièce interdite ? Il l'ignorait, il avait perdu toute notion de temps au moment où Draco l'avait serré contre lui. L'esprit dans une autre galaxie, il entra dans la salle commune, qui était plus bondée qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

 -Seamus : « Harry ! Tu vas bien ? » l'interpella le jeune homme.

Potter sursauta, avant de reconnaître son copain de chambrée.   
-Harry : « Euh ouais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il le front plissé. 

-Seamus : « Bein, on nous a dit pour l'intrusion de Malfoy et comme on ne te voyait plus revenir, on s'est posé des questions. » expliqua-t-il, Dean à ses côtés. « D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas croisé Ron ? »  
-Harry : « Non. J'aurais du ? » 

-Seamus : « Il est parti à ta recherche il y a environ une vingtaine de minute. Il était déjà persuadé que Malfoy t'avait « Avada Kedavré » et abandonné ton cadavre dans un coin sombre» pouffa le jeune irlandais.

Harry sourit en secouant la tête, Ron avait vraiment trop d'imagination.

 -Harry : « Il finira bien par rentrer. Quand il réapparaîtra dis lui que je suis dans la chambre et en vie » précisa le brun.

Potter s'allongea en croix, sur son lit aux draps foncés, la tête dépassait du bord. Le monde était étrangement différent la tête en arrière et bizarrement plus effrayant aussi. Tout était pareil et changé en même temps. Ca lui rappelait ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Malfoy, il savait que tout était réel mais la scène avait gardé un aspect fantastique et surnaturel. Draco avait-il été sincère ou étaient-ce les confessions confuses et déformées d'un ivrogne juvénile ? Il doutait que le Serpentard puisse lui dire de telles choses en tant normal, il préfèrerait se pendre plutôt que d'admettre qu'il le désirait. Par tous les anges du ciel, il lui avait dit qu'il le voulait ! Quelle phrase aussi délicieuse qu'effrayante à entendre. Etait-il normal d'être flatté par la déclaration enflammée d'un garçon ? N'était-ce pas contre-nature ? Immoral ? La voix de l'oncle Vernon venait de faire irruption dans sa tête. « Tous ces débauchés qui n'hésitent pas à échanger de la salive en public c'est écoeurant, ne savent-ils pas qu'on punit les gens comme eux ?! » et à la tante Pétunia de répondre « Tu as raison Vernon, deux personnes du même sexe ensemble, c'est totalement anormal et dégoûtant. C'est la société d'aujourd'hui qui fait ça, avec toutes ces séries pour adolescents dérangés ! ». Harry en était malade rien qu'en y repensant, mais des années de sermons quasi religieux et de réflexions stupides d'esprits fermés, avaient fini par lui mettre le doute, par insinuer en lui la culpabilité de pensées dites « obscènes ». Pour lui, tout le monde était égal, chaque humain avait la même valeur que son voisin et chacun devait pouvoir vivre en toute liberté, de la manière dont il lui convenait. Harry avait déjà vu ces associations de Défense de la Bonne Morale et de la Foi. Ces gens étaient acharnés, criant à qui voulait l'entendre, ou pas d'ailleurs, que Dieu tout Puissant, punissait l'avortement et que les sodomites et autres prostituées, finiraient brûlés dans les flammes de l'Enfer Eternel. Ses oreilles et ses yeux d'enfants en avaient été marqué, bien que les Dursley n'aient jamais manifesté de quelconque dévotion religieuse, ils montraient leur accord à ces soit disant apôtre des temps modernes.

Le « Survivant » ballotta sa tête pour tenter d'extraire de son cerveau ses idées archaïques.

Dans sa position d'astronaute, Potter vit une paires de jambes s'avancer vers lui.

 -Ron : « T'es là ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

Harry se releva, probablement trop rapidement, vu les lueurs blanchâtres qui passaient devant ses yeux. 

-Harry : « Oui, comme tu vois, je suis là et en pleine santé » le taquina le garçon.

-Ron : « Mouais, tant mieux. Que te voulais ce crotale ? »

 -Harry : « Ce « crotale » comme tu dis, voulait me parler…de Quidditch ! » mentit Harry, à tout hasard.

-Ron : « De Quidditch ? Tu plaisantes ? Il a faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque juste parce qu'on est allé regarder son entraînement, et tu voudrais me faire croire que sa Majesté s'est déplacé jusqu'ici pour TE parler à toi Harry Potter, de Quidditch ? » 

-Harry : « Bein…euuhh…ouais et aussi de…Cho Chang ! » 

-Ron : « De Chang ? » demanda-t-il sceptique.

Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter avec ses questions ! 

-Harry : « Oui, enfin de son équipe. En fait, il voulait qu'on triche pour qu'à la fin du tournoi, Serpentard, puisse affronter Gryffondor. »

S'il était pieux il filerait aller demander le pardon à tous les dieux de l'Olympe pour soer mentir aussi effrontément à son meilleur ami.

-Ron : « Je comprend pas » 

-Harry : « En fait, il voulait qu'on fasse tout pour que Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle perdent tous les matchs qui restent. Il veut sa revanche. Mais je lui ai dit que Gryffondor gagnerait sans aucune aide extérieure » persista-t-il dans son mensonge. 

-« Tu t'enfonces… » lui murmura une désagréable voix.

-Ron : « Il est cinglé ce type ! Et il voulait quoi ? Qu'on empoisonne les joueurs ou quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il choqué.

Est-ce que Ron ne s'épuisait jamais ?! 

-Harry : « Presque…enfin comme il a remarqué que Cho n'allait pas super bien, il s'est dit que ce serait une occasion à saisir, comme on a pas encore joué contre Serdaigle. »

-Ron : « Mouais, c'est un peu confus tout ça. T'étais où ? »

-Harry : « Comment ça ? » 

-Ron : « Ou étais-tu avec Malfoy ? » répéta le rouquin. 

-Harry : « Dans…nulle part précisément, on a marché, ça n'a pas pris longtemps, il m'a vite agacé. Et après j'en ai profité pour aller me promener, mais j'aurais du me douter que ton instinct maternel allait te mettre dans tous tes états. »

Weasley le foudroyant du regard. 

-Ron : « Rigole, mais j'étais inquiet » 

-Harry : « Je sais, excuse-moi ».

Le garçon à la cicatrice poussa un « ouf » de soulagement, quoi que le serpent de la culpabilité s'enroulait autour de son estomac. Malfoy avait raison, il avait bel et bien été contaminé par le virus Serpentard.

Soudain, des coups donnés à la porte se firent entendre. 

-Ron : « Qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il avec sa grâce habituelle. 

-« C'est Hermione » répondit l'intrus. 

-Ron : « Beh rentre ! »

La jeune fille apparu aux yeux des garçons, qui la scrutèrent un moment, comme pour être certain que c'était bien elle. 

-Ron : « Qu'est-ce que t'as fabriqué ? » la questionna le Gryffondor, d'une manière peu diplomate.

Harry lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

-Harry : « Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que tu as changé quelque chose non ? » reformula Potter.   
  


-Herm : « Oui…hum…ce sont les filles avec tous leurs produits de beauté…elles en ont testé sur moi…Les cheveux c'est une idée de Parvati » balbutia-t-elle en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure.

Ses cheveux habituellement broussailleux et épais, avaient été modelés en ravissantes boucles soyeuses, ce qui lui donnait un air de poupée de porcelaine. Harry toussota sans beaucoup de discrétion en fixant Ron. 

-Ron : « Quoi ? » lança-t-il agacé « Aaaah ! Euh oui, ça te va bien Hermione, vraiment » se rattrapa-t-il de justesse. 

-Herm : « Merci »

Ron s'approcha d'elle et l'observa de plus près.

-Ron : « T'as fait autre chose nan ? Ton visage il a quelque chose de différent »

 -Herm : « On m'a appliqué plusieurs masques et…légèrement maquillé » dit-elle en avalant presque les derniers mots.

Weasley, en bon gentleman toucha la peau de la jeune fille. 

-Ron : « Ouaw ! Ton visage est vachement doux » s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione devint pivoine. 

-Harry : « Je vais descendre…J'ai promis à Dean de faire une partie d'échec »   
  


-Ron : « Génial ! Je te suis ».

Harry se tapa le front, totalement désespéré par l'attitude de son ami.

Comprendrait-il un jour les filles ? Ce fût donc à trois qu'ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle commune. 

_____________________________________________________________________

**Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se termine, un nouveau pas franchit.**

Je redoute un peu vos réactions, quoi que je sais que même un peu plus négatives, elles restent sincères et que vous ne me lâcherez pas pour autant (enfin je crois mdr).

**Est-ce que le faire boire était une bonne idée ? Que pensez-vous des réactions de Draco et Harry ?**

**J'espère que vous me développerez tout ça dans vos reviews.**

**Ps : Bientôt ce sont les examens pour moi et donc je serais p-e (encore) plus absente ici, et plus lente a poster, mais bon études obligent. Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre compréhension chers lecteurs.**

**Gros bisous à tous !!! **

**Florelia qui vous porte dans son cœur.**


	35. Réveil pas facile

**Salut à tous !**

Non je n'ai pas disparue ! J'étais dans le monde sombre et épuisant des examens ! Pour la plupart vous y étiez aussi, et je suis sûre que vous me comprenez. Je suis toujours aussi fatiguée, mdr j'aurais repris un rythme normal en septembre je crois. J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que tout c'est bien déroulé pour vous durant mon absence. Je reçois encore des reviews pour la chapitre 34 et ça m'a vraiment mis un bon coup de pied au derrière, pour poster.

Avant de commencer, je crois vous avoir dit, que je comptais me rendre à cette fameuse _Première de Londres, de Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_. Et bien, C'EST CHOSE FAITE !! C'était tout bonnement magique. En fait, je suis arrivée, le 29 mai avec une amie et nous sommes reparties le 31 mai. La Première se déroulait le dimanche 30 mai. Ce fameux jour, nous avons débarqué à Leicester Square a 8h30 du matin, après avoir bravement fait un voyage de 15 minutes à pieds suivit de 45 minutes de métro. Je précise que je n'avais jamais de ma vie empreinter le métro. Une véritable aventure mdrr. Bref, 8h30 sur place, et déjà tout le premier rang de la barrière occupé crise de nerfs. Mais ce n'était point grave, fans nous étions et donc nous nous sommes placées face à l'entrée du cinéma Odéon, au second rang. Passons les détails, comme les 5 heures qu'il a fallu aux techniciens pour dans un premier temps emboîter les doigts d'une main géante de Détraqueur et dans un second temps, élever cette même main jusqu'au toit du cinéma, tout un travail. J'ai eu le temps d'admirer les ballons de la tante Marge accroché aux arbres et d'entendre hurler durant des heures, une bande d'hystériques. Bref, après 8h debout et sans manger, nos chers acteurs débarquent enfin. En quelques secondes, je me suis retrouvé collée à la barrière, une place de choix pour la vue, mais pas pour la cage thoracique. Pour faire cours, j'ai vu quasi tout le monde de près, j'ai eu 7 autographes( Percy, Seamus, Crabbe, Chris Colombus, Rogue, George Weasley, et Hermione), et j'ai fait des photos. Souvenir inoubliable… Et pour celles qui se poserait la question, oui, Tom est aussi beau en vrai qu'à la télé, et Dan et Rupert sont tout bonnement craquants. J'allais oublier, a 11h30, Chris Rankin alias Percy Weasley, est venu nous rendre une petite visite. Autographe et photos, c'était super. Mais malgré tout ça, vous savez qui a été le plus adorable de tous ? Et bien c'est Jamie Waylett, oui oui Vincent Crabbe. Il est bien resté 5 minutes devant moi, c'est un ange ! Bref, vous devriez tous vivre un ça un jour si vous êtes fans !!

J'ai bien du vous saouler là mdrr.

Ici, j'ai pris le temps de vous parler un peu de ma petite vie, mais je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews mnt (oui je sais ça fait la seconde fois, et j'en suis honteuse). En fait, je suis en période de privation de net, travail oblige, et vi encore et tjrs étudier, je déprime. Vous savez comme moi à quel point ça prend du temps à faire, et je suis réellement navrée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre. Je peux vous assurer que je les ai toutes lu, et que d'ailleurs je vous remercie du fond du cœur, record battu avec plus de 40 reviews, vous me comblez. Merci mille fois d'être fidèles au rendez-vous, même si ils se font plus rares. J'espère que vous ne prendrez pas ce manque de temps pour un manque de respect envers vous. Je déteste ne pas avoir le temps de vous répondre.

**Je vous fais un énorme bisou, et un grand hommage à vous :**

**Cyss, White wolf, Celine 402, Grafield, feemusty, vif d'or, kamy, Laika la louve, priscilla, Dega, Pansy Parkinson, harrydrago, Lee-NC-Kass, Lani, Yami Aku, Aphetto, Saeel, myncat, m4r13, rapha2ailes, anaïs, Artemiss, melhuiwen, Kyzara, lunae, lullule, Skaïe blue, petrus, Mel-Imoen, Jenali, Zoo, Ginny, MarineMalfoy, Forminus, Celine s, Antigone, bonana, ****almaerenynaeve, Wyneak , stephcie, lo hana ni, gargamelle, Clôtho, Déborah , Manelle, flogudule, Mademoiselle Black et Tobby.**

**Remarques : **

-j'ai lu dans une review, une phrase qui m'a vraiment marqué, elle disait, que Draco avait l'habitude de boire et que donc, comment pouvait-il se retrouver dans un tel état ? Je suis vraiment resté perplexe, en me demandant, d'où pouvait-on déduire que Malfoy était un petit alcoolique, il ne fait écrit nulle part qu'il boit quoi que ce soit dans les tomes. J'ai trouvé ça super interessant, comme certains peuvent, par leur simple façon de percevoir un personnage, lui créer des caractéristiques totalement imaginaires.

-je m'amuse toujours des clans qui se créent sur cette fic, les partisans des « oh tu te bouges à les mettre ensemble ! » et ceux du « laisse aller les choses, voir, j'espere secrètement ne jamais les voir en couple ». Je ne pourrais hélas pas satisfaire tout le monde, mais j'espère tout de même faire des heures.

-ca m'a fait plaisir de voir que, ce chapitre bien qu assez spécial, ne vous ait pas choqué, j ai tjrs peur de vouloir faire trop dans le changement ou de passer du coq à l'âne. Comme bcp l'ont vu, le dernier chapitre, était un peu là, pour faire tomber qlq barrières, qui seraient p-e encore là sans ce petit coup de Bièreaubeurre. C'est ça, tout le bonheur de la Potterfiction, c'est presque sans limites…

****

****

**A présent, place à la lecture!**

Réveil pas facile

Draco se réveilla avec un marteau piqueur qui dansait la samba dans sa tête, c'était la pire sensation de sa vie. Le plus petit bruit était décuplé et dès que quelqu'un s'avisait de lui parler, il subissait le son de la voix comme une véritable agression et maudissait la descendance de la malheureuse victime pour dix générations. Blaise ricana à sa vue, et lui lança une gourde en cuir noir.

-Blaise : « Bois ça, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. »

-Draco : « Je boirais l'eau des toilettes si j'étais assuré que ça aiderait à faire passer cet horrible mal de crâne. »

-Blaise : « C'est ta première gueule de bois ? »

-Draco : « Et la dernière » grogna le blond.

Il ne pût avaler qu'une petite gorgée de la potion, son gosier ayant la fâcheuse idée de vouloir refaire faire le chemin inverse au liquide médicinal. Raclant littéralement le sol avec ses pantouffles, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, avant de pester contre la lumière trop vive de la pièce. Son esprit était devenu un véritable puit sans fond, dans lequel il était impossible de retrouver une quelconque information sur la soirée de la veille, seule une vague image de Pansy flottait dans ses pensées brumeuses.

Après tout, quelle importance ça pouvait avoir ? Il n'avait sûrement rien fait de passionnant, l'après-match n'avait du être qu'une longue suite de blagues salasses, de critiques acerbes envers le monde entier et de quelques baisers mouillés échangés avec une inconnue, bref un samedi soir chez les Serpentard. Ca l'ennuyait de ne pas avoir de souvenirs clairs et nets, mais, ça aurait peut-être ces avantages, la dernière image qu'il gardait de Pansy rappelait une affiche de film d'horreur moldu, son amnésie partielle lui permettrait peut-être d'éviter un cataclysme.

Une fois habillé, il quitta la chambre vide et descendit dans le salon où peu d'élèves étaient encore présents. Ses amis étaient partis déjeunés sans l'attendre. Ravi de ce doux silence il se laissa choire dans un des fauteuils de cuir, plus précisément, dans « son » fauteuil, où seuls quelques rares fous osaient y déposer leur postérieur.

-« Draco ? » s'étonna une voix profonde et basse que connaissait très bien Malfoy.

-Draco : « Jason Smith, comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il en souriant sans même se retourner. Le beau Serpentard s'installa en face de lui.

-Jason : « Moi je vais bien mais je te retourne la question » murmura-t-il presque.

-Draco : « Tout va bien à part le fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans le crâne » répondit-il avec sérieux.

Les yeux bleu clairs de Jason s'éveillèrent le temps d'une seconde, dans une expression amusée.   
-Draco : « C'est quoi ce regard ? »

-Jason : « J'ai l'étrange impression que tu ne te souviens de rien ».

Draco le regarda sans trop comprendre.

-Draco : « C'est-à-dire ? »

-Jason : « Tu es vraiment hilarant quand tu t'y mets » dit-il un léger sourire illuminant son fin visage.

-Draco : « Tu me fais flipper là, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, pour réussir à faire rire Jason Smith ? »

-Jason : « Fizwibiz ! » lança le jeune homme sur un ton chantonnant.

-Draco : « Hein ? » lâcha-t-il avant qu'un flash de souvenirs le heurte. Ses joues tremblèrent légèrement.

-Jason : « Je vois que ça te reviens »

Draco ouvrit la bouche en revoyant la scène de la veille. Il était assis autour de la table basse avec quelques garçons, le taux d'alcoolémie au maximum, et racontait toutes sortes de péripéties qu'il avait vécu dans sa prime jeunesse, la plupart étant des histoires sur la façon dont il s'était sorti de l'embarras par des mensonges extraordinairement bien élaboré pour un si jeune enfant. Ses camarades étaient pliés en deux, le Draco saoul était vraiment un joyeux luron. Puis, à un moment, Crabbe lui proposa un bonbon.

-Crabbe : « Tu veux un Fizwibiz ? »

-Draco : « Fizwibiz ? C'est vraiment bizarre comme nom, fiiiiizzzzwwwwiiiiibiiiiiiizzzzzzz » répéta-t-il en imitant le bruit d'un moustique. Il gloussa bêtement. « Ecoutez, on dirait que j'ai un cheveux sur la langue, fizzzzzzwibizzzzz, z'est zuper marrant à prononzer » s'extasia-t-il, en déclenchant un fou rire encore jamais entendu chez des Serpentard.

Draco continuait de parler en zozotant tout en pleurant de rire et les garçons présents étaient au bord de l'étouffement, certains carrément entrain de taper du poing écroulé sur le sol, vaincu par une hilarité magistrale.

-Jason : « C'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que je ris rarement, mais là Draco que je dois te remercier pour m'avoir fait autant rigoler » dit-il sincèrement.

Malfoy honteusement amusé par son attitude, n'arrivait plus à retenir et commença à pouffer jusqu'à rire à gorge déployée, accompagné par le superbe Serpentard aux cheveux bruns. Après être restés une heure à discuter, les deux jeunes hommes virent les élèves refaire leurs apparitions dans la salle aux teintes sombres.

-Blaise : « Je t'ai arrangé le coup avec Pansy, joue l'ignorance » lui dit-il tout essoufflé.

-Draco : « Hein ? »

-Blaise : « Tu vas voir, j'ai calmé la bête » ricana-t-il. Le blond regarda son ami, les yeux emplis d'une reconnaissance sans nom.

-Draco : « Blaise, tu peux être certain que tu seras dans mon testament »

-Blaise : « J'y compte bien ! » lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner. Ce fût cet instant précis que choisit Pansy pour apparaître dans la pièce, suivit de quelques amies, dont la belle Millicent Bullstrode.

-Jason : « A mon avis elle a mis un contrat sur ta tête » chuchota le poursuiveur en parlant de Parkinson «Méfies-toi de cette…fille, Bullstrode est capable de beaucoup de choses à la force des poignets. » poursuivit-il sans jamais sourciller.

-Draco : « Tais toi ! Ne me fais surtout pas rire maintenant ! » le disputa le garçon. Jason, croisa les jambes, prêt à assister au spectacle Malfoy, produit par Zabini avec la participation exceptionnelle de Pansy Parkinson.

-Pansy : « Tiens, Draco tu es enfin levé » lança-t-elle avec un ton un peu trop désinvolte au goût de Draco. Si une Pansy énervée était effrayante, une Pansy calme l'était encore plus.

-Draco : « Oh chérie, comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il de sa plus douce voix en tapotant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. La jeune fille le toisa quelques secondes avant d'accepter l'invitation et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Pansy : « Blaise m'a dit pour hier… » déclara-t-elle.

-Draco : « Ah…et que t'a-t-il dit ? »

-Pansy : « Des tas de choses, il m'a convaincu en tout cas. » Mais qu'est ce Zabini était parti lui raconter ???

-Draco : « Il est gentil… » grinça le jeune homme.

-Pansy : « Tu as mal à la tête ? »

Draco acquiesça, avec la plus adorable bouille qu'on ait vu depuis l'invention des Bisounours. La Serpentard se leva, fit le tour du fauteuil et commença à masser les tempes de Malfoy.

-Draco : « Merci ma beauté » Draco fixait Jason en lançant un appel muet « HELP » n'arrêtait-il pas de former avec ses lèves.

Smith qui avait probablement la plus grande maîtrise de soi de toute l'humanité, l'observait avec un naturel incroyable, ses yeux néanmoins trahissait un grand amusement. Le sorcier blond détestait que Pansy le touche, c'était quasi viscérale, sentir ses doigts parcourir son front, lui causait de l'urticaire. Blaise pouvait en être sûr, il serait rayer de son testament. Il se demandait quel mensonge avait bien pu inventer le brun pour que Pansy lui mange ainsi dans la main, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, enfin malgré ce qu'il croyait lui avoir dit. Parkinson s'arrêta enfin, au grand soulagement du blond et fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

-Pansy : « Tiens mon Draco, je t'ai ramené un Muffin, tu dois être affamé » minauda-t-elle en lui fourrant sous le nez le gâteau aux mille calories.

Une fois l'odeur délicatement sucrée parvenue à ses glandes olfactives, une vague nauséeuse retourna son estomac. Vingt secondes plus tard , il était entrain de se vider totalement, le visage verdâtre pencher sur la cuvette des toilettes.

-Jason : « C'était une charmante attention Pansy » déclara Smith, sur un ton neutre, avant d'aller prendre des nouvelles de son ami.

La jeune fille, mortifiée, décida de se faire oublier pour le reste de la journée.

-Jason :« Ca donne quoi ici ? » lança-t-il en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons, où Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini étaient déjà présents.

-Goyle : « Il vomit toujours »

Le beau brun alla se poster devant la porte et frappa deux coups.

-Jason : « Comment tu te sens Draco ? »

Un grognement inaudible lui répondit.

-Jason : « Dis-toi qu'il fallait que ça sorte » dit-il calmement.

Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre à travers le bois, Draco venait de jeter un objet contre la porte. Smith sourit.

-Blaise : « Et bien au moins il est vivant »

Gregory et Vincent pouffèrent. Jason les regarda l'expression indéchiffrable.

L'attrapeur tourna les talons en priant les garçons de le prévenir si Malfoy avait besoin d'aide. Zabini lui fit un signe de tête et s'allongea confortablement sur son lit.

Harry accompagné de Ron, d'Hermione, de Ginny, de Dean et de Seamus marchait en direction de l'infirmerie, où il pourrait enfin prendre en direct des nouvelles de Neville. Ron, dont le lacet venait de se défaire, s'arrêta et entreprit de le renouer.

-Ron : « Ne m'attendez pas, j'arrive ! »

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, il n'y avait toujours pas de traces du rouquin, Harry fit demi-tour. Arrivé à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, il vit Ron debout et immobile, les yeux fixés devant lui.

-Harry : « Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Weasley se tourna lentement vers lui, sans prononcer un mot. Harry couru pour le rejoindre. Arrivé à la hauteur de son ami, ce dernier lui montra du doigt ce qui retenait toute son attention.

-Harry : « Non mais c'est pas vrai !! » s'exclama-t-il, outré.

-Ron : « 150 poins Harry, on nous a enlevé 150 points » dit-il d'une voix basse et étrangement aiguë.

En effet, les deux garçons se trouvaient devant les sabliers des quatre maisons, représentant le total de points attribués à chacune. Celui de Gryffondor avait vu son niveau baissé considérablement, le taux de rubis atteignait le niveau de celui des Pouffsouffle, du jamais vu.

-Ron : « Qui a fait ça ? »

-Harry : « A ton avis ? C'est Rogue, c'est évident » grinça le jeune homme.

-Ron : « Mais pourquoi ? » s'indigna le rouquin.

-Harry : « Qui a fait une énorme bourde ces derniers temps ? »

-Ron : « Neville » murmura le garçon.

Harry serra les poings, totalement furieux. Rogue leur avait enlevé l'équivalent des points que faisait gagner le vif d'or, autrement dit, tous les points ou presque que sa maison avait remporté lors du match contre les Serpentard. L'injustice plus que flagrante dont ils étaient victimes et le favoritisme écœurant qu'appliquait le Maître des Potions pour sa maison, lui donnait envie de vomir.

-Harry : « Jamais nous n'arriverons à rattraper ça. Même si nous gagnons nos prochains matchs et que tout Gryffondor travaille dur, les points que nous enlève régulièrement Rogue, nous empêcheront de remonter la pente. » dit-il d'un ton las.

Ron hocha la tête en guise d'accord, c'était un véritable coup bas que leur avait fait leur professeur, et bien que ça n'avait rien de surprenant, cela restait tout à fait révoltant.

-Harry : « Bon, allons rejoindre les autres, nous ne leur dirons qu'au retour » annonça-t-il, décidé.

L'air dépité, les deux amis, se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, en tentant de faire bonne figure en entrant dans la pièce où tous les autres se trouvaient déjà.

-Ron : « Comment tu te sens Neville ? » demanda-t-il.

-Neville : « Je…hum…ça va, disons que je n'ai plus d'hallucinations » répondit-il à voix basse sans oser regarder l'un d'entre eux.

Ron remarqua que Hermione s'était assis sur une chaise au bout du lit, là où elle ne risquait aucun contact physique avec Londubat. Le rouquin vint se mettre derrière elle, les mains sur le dossier.

-Ron : « Tout va bien ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Herm : « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que c'est stupide, ça me passera » répondit-elle tout aussi discrètement.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et passa une main réconfortante sur sa joue, Hermione se sentit immédiatement plus sereine.

-Ginny : « Je suis contente de te voir en tout cas Neville, je me suis battue pour qu'on puisse venir te rendre visite » annonça-t-elle toute fière.

-Neville : « Tu es gentille Ginny »

Harry inspecta l'endroit, des tas de souvenirs aussi désagréables que beaux lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il n'eut pas une année sans que Harry fasse un petit séjour à l'infirmerie, accidents de Quidditch, bagarres, étourdissements, il avait tout essayé.

Son dernier passage en date, il le devait à Draco Malfoy. Il en était encore tout honteux, s'effondrer comme une fillette devant une araignée, c'était pathétique. Cependant, ce petit incident lui avait permis de faire connaissance avec une nouvelle facette du Serpentard, une très sympathique facette d'ailleurs. Il lui était encore reconnaissant d'être venu lui rendre visite, au risque de se faire prendre par Mrs Pomfresh et donc de se dévoiler en quelque sorte. Il était gentil quand il le voulait, même adorable.

Hier soir, il avait encore fait preuve d'honnêteté, de vulnérabilité, mais aussi d'une sensualité à fleur de peau. Harry n'avait pas été étonné une seule seconde que Malfoy n'ait jamais touché un verre d'alcool, de peur de perdre la face, de ne plus avoir le contrôle entier et total de lui-même et des autres aussi. Il l'avait trouvé si mignon quand il gloussait comme un petit garçon, et qu'il chuchotait en lui avouant ses bêtises. Lucius Malfoy en aurait perdu son anglais. Souriant comme un bien heureux, Potter ne vit pas qu'on lui parlait.

-Seamus : « Hein Harry ? » l'interpella le sorcier irlandais.

-Harry : « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le groupe ricana devant sa tête désolée.

-Seamus : « Je disais à Neville qu'il avait raté un sacré match, Serpentard a écrasé Serdaigle en un temps record non ? » répéta-t-il.

-Harry : « Euh oui, c'était vraiment spectaculaire, pour une fois les Serpentard ont gagné à la loyale. » commenta-t-il.

Les garçons acquiescèrent, Ron échangea un regard éloquent avec Harry.

-Dean : « Tu pourras sortir quand ? ».

-Neville : « Demain, ou mardi, j'espère mardi… »

-Ron : « Pourquoi ? »

-Neville : « Lundi, on a Potions…. »dit-il piteusement.

Les Gryffondor poussèrent un « oooh » de compréhension et de compassion, pour Neville s'était comme retarder son départ à l'échafaud sans toutefois pouvoir y échapper. Un toussotement peu discret se fit entendre dans le fond de la salle, l'infirmière leur indiquait qu'il était temps de partir.

-Harry : « Et bien, il est temps, reposes-toi bien Neville et à bientôt, on croise les doigts pour toi » dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, bientôt suivit de ses camarades. Le garçon au visage lunaire leur sourit, reconnaissant de leur soutien.

Draco qui était resté allongé une bonne demi heure sur le carrelage frais de la salle de bain, se décida enfin à se relever. Il entreprit de passer son visage sous l'eau, tout simplement dégoûté par une action aussi écœurante qu'avilissante qu'était la régurgitation intensive de tout ce qu'un estomac peut contenir, et dans son cas, ne pas contenir. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et fût frapper par le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, un visage aussi pâle que celui du Baron Sanglant, des marques de grande fatigue, et le regard un peu moins vivace qu'à l'habitude. La flamme de glace qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux gris avait perdu de son intensité.

-Draco : «Une tête de mort vivant » marmonna-t-il, en regrettant son magnifique visage des jours heureux. C'était décidé, il ne toucherait plus jamais, mais plus jamais à une goutte d'alcool. Après s'être plus ou moins rendu présentable, Malfoy sortit finalement.

-Crabbe : « Ah Draco ! Tu vas mieux? » demanda-t-il de sa grosse voix.

-Draco : « Mouais » machouilla le garçon, encore peu enclin à une conversation.

Blaise qui s'était endormi se réveilla brusquement, et fût ravi de constater la présence de son ami, de retour dans le monde des vivants.

-Blaise : « Et beh mon vieux, t'y es pas aller de main morte » la charia le brun.

-Draco : « La ferme ! » grogna-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Zabini s'avança vers lui et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

-Blaise : « Tu sais bien que je plaisante » dit-il.

-Draco : « Je sais, mais évite ce genre d'allusion à l'avenir, je suis assez traumatis comme ça»

Goyle sourit niaisement. Ce qu'il adorait la façon de s'exprimer de son capitaine ! Là était tout le malheur de Grégory, le jeune homme était tout à fait conscient de son infériorité mentale et intellectuelle. Draco se chargeait de lui rappeler si il l'oubliait de toute façon, mais pas une seule fois il lui en avait voulu, quand on était aussi futé et rusé que Malfoy, on peut se permettre de juger les autres. Enfin, c'était son avis. Il avait pris le sorcier en admiration dès sa plus tendre enfance, cette petite tête blonde aux allures d'ange mais à l'âme de démon, avait tout de suite capté sa fibre amicale. Il avait souvent observer la façon qu'avait Draco de tout tourner à son avantage et de manipuler son entourage avec la facilité d'un fourbe professionnel. Bien sûr, il l'avait aussi jalousé, il fallait dire que tout réussissait toujours à Malfoy, études, filles, popularité, mais, le plus connu des Serpentard, valait bien sa réputation.

-Draco : « Alors Goyle c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » lança-t-il, sortant de ses pensées le garçon.

-Goyle : « Tu m'as demandé quelque chose ? »

-Draco : « Oui, j'ai demandé si tu venais avec nous »

-Goyle : « Bien sûr ! » s'enjoua le Serpentard en se levant d'un bon, rapidement imité par Crabbe.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et esquissa un sourire, qui passa inaperçu. Ca lui faisait mal, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait vraiment bien ces deux phénomènes.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor était de retour dans la salle commune, chacun avait sorti plumes, parchemins et encriers. Le dimanche était le jour des devoirs en retard et des leçons à réviser de justesse pour le lundi. Seule Hermione avait déjà finit tout son travail du lundi mais aussi de la semaine toute entière. Elle était assise devant le feu, occupé à dévorer un livre sur la biographie des plus grands sorciers du monde, Pattenrond lové sur ses genoux. Le reste de la salle commune était remplie d'élèves stressés et désespérés à l'idée de devoirs rattraper tout le retard accumulé. A la table de l'équipe rouge et or, chacun s'affairait de son côté. Seamus et Dean s'entraidaient pour un devoir de Botanique, et Ginny demandait des explications à Lavande en Divination

Harry, n'avait toujours pas noté une seule lettre pour son devoir de Sortilèges & Enchantements. Il avait réussi à bloquer plus ou moins ses pensées durant la matinée, occupé par la visite à l'infirmerie mais maintenant qu'il était au calme, une seule idée l'obsédait. Aucun autre sujet n'arrivait à traverser son cerveau, à part Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi n'était-il pas descendu manger ? Regrettait-il son geste ? S'était-il moqué de lui ? Autant de questions stressantes et sans réponses qui à cet instant le rendait fou. Devait-il aller lui parler ? Ou attendre que le Serpentard vienne à lui ? Seraient-ils encore amis après « ça » ? Le « Survivant » tenta de se raisonner, la journée ne faisait que commencer, et vu comme Malfoy avait bu hier, il devait sûrement dormir tranquillement dans son lit ou il pouvait aussi être souffrant, encaisser autant d'alcool, ça pouvait laisser des traces. C'était décidé, ça ne pouvait être que ça. La voix de Draco lui revint alors en tête, « Pas de quoi t'énerver Potter », voilà une sage phrase qu'il allait appliquer sur le champ. L'esprit totalement ailleurs, le garçon avait gardé la main figé au dessus d'un parchemin depuis quelques minutes, la plume qu'il tenait avait laiss une large marque noire en dessous d'elle, au fur et à mesure que des gouttes d'encre s'y échappaient.

-Ron : « Harry tu ferais bien de changer de parchemin, celui là sera imbibé d'un litre d'encre dans une minute ».

Potter tourna la tête vers lui, comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer sa présence.

-Harry : « Tu disais ? » demanda-t-il vaguement.

-Ron : « Je vois que tu as l'air aussi motivé que moi à travailler » dit-il en riant.

-Harry : « J'arrive pas à m'y mettre »

-Ron : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a toujours autant de devoirs? Le dimanche devrait être fait pour se relaxer, pas pour s'enfourner une tonne d'informations inutiles dans le cerveau ! »

-Harry : « C'est en effet le but du dimanche, le seul problème c'est qu'on ne fait jamais nos devoirs en avance, ce qui fait qu'on est toujours submerg ».

-Ron : « M'en parle pas ! Pffff ça doit faire dix fois que je relis la même ligne et je n'ai toujours pas retenu un mot de ce fichue livre d'Histoire de la Magie ! » rouspéta le rouquin, en lançant un regard dégoûté à la pile de travail qu'il devait encore abattre.

Ron poussa un soupir d'ennui profond. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et son regard tomba sur Hermione, occupé à lire tranquillement à la lueur des flammes. Jamais il ne la comprendrait…

-Harry : « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

-Ron : « Regarde la ! Lire comme loisir, mais de quel monde vient-elle ? » lança-t-il en montrant plus ou moins discrètement la jeune sorcière.

-« Du monde de la culture Ronald Weasley » répliqua calmement une voix féminine.

Ron, le visage décomposé, se sentit rougir de honte à l'idée d'avoir été entendu par Hermione.

-Ron : « Mais…c'est pas de toi dont je parlais » se justifia-t-il inutilement.

-Herm : « Mais bien sûr…Oh tant qu'on y est, si jamais tu as besoin de certaines notes, dans un certain cours, n'hésite pas à me le demander, ça sera avec plaisir, vu que moi, je n'ai rien à faire » dit-elle sur un ton supérieur qui exaspérait toujours profondément le rouquin.

-Ron : « Mouais, j'y penserais » marmonna le garçon sous le visage amusé de Harry.

Draco que l'étouffante salle commune de Serpentard commençait à agacer décida d'aller prendre l'air, le temps hivernal lui remettrait probablement les idées au clair. Jason lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir, il le lui rendit. Décidément il était vraiment chouette ce garçon, certes pas d'une sympathie éclatante, ni d'un discours épatant, mais au moins, avait-il compris qu'il était suffisant de parler seulement lorsque c'était utile, oui, c'était vraiment un garçon intelligent. Il marchait dans les couloirs des cachots, en direction du rez-de-chaussée, lorsqu'il percuta un homme de grande taille.

-Draco : « Scusez » marmonna-t-il sans conviction avant de reconnaître son professeur de Potions. Confus il attendit sa réaction.

-Rogue : « Et bien, et bien Draco, je vous ai connu plus poli » lui dit-il, un sourire en coin.

-Draco : « Oh ! Je vous prie de m'excuser professeur, j'ai un peu de mal à émerger ce matin » avoua-t-il.

-Rogue : « Soirée arrosée ? » demanda-t-il très naturellement.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, mais son regard malicieux en disait long sur la question. L'homme, lui rendit le même regard.

-Rogue : « Très beau match en tout cas, le professeur Flitwick ne sait plus où se mettre quand on se croise, et pourtant ce n'est pas qu'il prenne beaucoup de place » rajouta-t-il sarcastique, sous le sourire difficilement dissimulé de Draco « Mais il faut avouer que si ma maison avait perdu aussi lamentablement que les Serdaigle, j'irais aussi me cacher » dit-il, sur un ton neutre, le regard légèrement pétillant.

-Draco : « Ce fût en effet un match mémorable » fit-il remarquer.

-Rogue : « En effet. Bien, je vais vous laisser Draco, j'ai un élève à visiter. » expliqua-t-il avec un regard entendu.

Draco fronça un sourcil avant de comprendre. « Le pathétique Londubat… » se dit-il.

-Draco : « Je vous souhaite bien du courage professeur »

-Rogue : « C'est plutôt à lui qu'il faudrait en souhaiter » répondit-il, un rictus pendu à ses lèvres. Draco lui sourit. Il aurait presque jurer que le Maître des Potions venait de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Draco : « Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ». Rogue lui fit un signe de tête.

-Rogue :« Mes amitiés à vos parents. » lança-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Draco poursuivit sa route, de bien meilleure humeur que cinq minutes auparavant. Alors que pour la plupart des élèves, pour pas dire tous, croiser le professeur Rogue relevait de la phobie, pour lui c'était un réel plaisir. Il partageait toujours une espèce de complicité, difficilement nommable avec l'homme, qui lui mettait toujours le baume au cœur. Il eût un sourire sans joie en pensant que jamais il n'avait pensé ça de son père.

Enfin arrivé dehors, il regretta presque aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris son bonnet et son écharpe, le vent du parc lui giflait le visage de ses mains glacées. Il fit quelque pas, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête, persuadé d'avoir oublié un épisode essentiel de sa soirée. Etait-il réellement resté toute la soirée chez les Serpentard ? Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une pierre qui s'avéra plus lourde que prévu, et qui lui arracha un juron.

-« Salut Draco » s'enjoua une voix fluette.

Malfoy releva la tête, s'attendant à tout, sauf à une Serpentard, aucune d'elles n'avait ce type de voix, à croire que toutes les filles de cette maison étaient croisées avec des bulldogs. Il fût étonné de se retrouvé face à une fillette, au visage étrangement familier. La petite rousse aux yeux bleus semblait attendre quelque chose.

-Draco : « Oui ? » demanda-t-il, agaçé par la demoiselle.

-« Tu te souviens pas de moi ? » demanda-t-elle déçue.

-Draco : « Je devrais ? » répliqua-t-il, le regard méprisant.

-« Bein quand même, c'est moi qui t'ai fait entrer chez les Gryffondor hier soir » lui rappela-t-elle, comme si c'était évident.

Le Serpentard fût scotché par ces paroles. « Gryffondor ? Hier ? Entrer ? ». Ce fût alors, que ses souvenirs tel un train à grande vitesse, dont les fenêtres seraient faites d'images, défilèrent devant lui, à lui en donner le tournis. Il avait vu Potter hier soir !! Il l'avait même tenu dans…

-« Ca va ? » demanda la fillette.

-Draco : « Si ça va ??! Mais bien sûr que ça va ! » s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant.

La petite rousse, lui jeta un regard en biais, se questionnant sur sa stabilité mentale.

-Draco : « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

-« Mandy, Mandy Bowy » annonça-t-elle.

-Draco : « C'est facile à retenir, Mandy et c'est joli ». La Gryffondor de première année rougit jusqu'à la racine.

-Mandy : « Merci Draco »

Il prit la petite Bowy dans ses bras, sous le cri de surprise d'un groupe de Gryffondor du même âge. Mandy était au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Draco : « Je te promet de ne pas t'oublier toi ! » l'assura-t-il, avant de filer à toutes jambes, vers le château.

La fillette, avança vers ses amies à l'air abruti, et fit mine de regarder ses ongles.

-Mandy : « Alors ? Je vous l'avais bien dit que je connaissais Draco Malfoy » se vanta-t-elle.

-« C'est vrai qu'on ne t'avait pas cru hier quand tu nous en as parlé, mais là c'est incroyable ! » s'extasia une petite blonde.

-« T'as trop de chance, c'est sûrement le garçon le plus populaire de l'école ! » ajouta une autre.

-Mandy : « Ca doit être mon charme » lâcha la rouquine, qui visiblement avait laisser sa modestie à la maison.

Malfoy avait accouru à toutes jambes jusqu'au château, mais pour quoi faire ? Il ne pouvait pas débouler une seconde fois dans la tour de Gryffondor, cette fois ce serait une véritable provocation. Et puis, il ne savait pas le mot de passe, la question était réglée. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer de tomber par hasard sur Potter. Et même si le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses, Harry était toujours entouré, ce qui ne lui faciliterait certainement pas la tâche, après son intrusion de la veille. Sa tête devait probablement être mise à prix et placarder sur tous les murs de la salle commune de sa maison rivale. Tant pis, il devra être patient, quitte à attendre demain.

-« Pfffff c'est trop long ça !!! » se lamenta-t-il. « Ouais bein t'as pas le choix » rétorqua une nouvelle fois cette agaçante et perspicace petite voix intérieure.

Il décida donc de repartir en direction des cachots, qu'avait-il de mieux à faire ? Tout son travail était déjà fait, jamais Draco ne laissait traîner un devoir, tout devait être fait à temps. Le côté positif, c'est qu'il avait finit par faire prendre le pli à ses camarades. A force de le voir étudier régulièrement et d'en avoir assez de l'attendre pour s'amuser, ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de travailler en même temps que lui, ce qui avait l'avantage de leur laisser le week-end libre. Merci Draco ! Il prononça le mot de passe et traversa le mur magique.

-Rogue : « Vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux Londubat, vous pourrez donc nous rejoindre lundi matin en cours de Potions ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix affreusement mielleuse sous le regard attentif de l'infirmière.

-Neville : « Monsieur…je ne sais pas…enfin…peut-être que mardi…ça serait…. » balbutia le jeune homme, mort de peur.

-Rogue : « Ne soyez pas stupide Londubat, Mrs Pomfresh en personne m'a confié que vous alliez beaucoup mieux, vous devez en avoir assez de cette pièce »argumenta-t-il, avec le ton toujours aussi hypocrite.

Un élève entra dans la pièce, le nez en sang, et Mrs Pomfresh partit à son secours, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-Neville : « En fait non … »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui avant de se pencher sur Neville, tel la grande Faucheuse sur un mourant.

-Rogue : « Ecoutez moi bien Londubat, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais déjà abrégé votre misérable existence, mais hélas, il s'avère que quelques personnes tiennent stupidement à vous, dont le professeur Dumbledor. J'ai été très fâché par votre attitude, alors je vous serai gré de ne pas me contrarier plus que de raison. Après votre petit exploit, nombre de vos camarades vous tourneront le dos. J'ai du, vous vous en doutez, ôter quelques points à Gryffondor, ce qui j'imagine, ne sera pas du goût de tous. Ne me mettez donc pas définitivement sur votre liste d'ennemis. Je vous attends de pied ferme lundi à la première heure dans ma classe. Encore un seul incident de ce genre Londubat, et je me chargerais personnellement d'annoncer votre mort prématuré à votre entourage. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? » lui souffla-t-il sans jamais reprendre sa respiration. Sa voix était presque un murmure, mais Neville était persuadé que ces paroles resteraient parmi celles les plus marquantes de sa vie.

Encore tout secoué de son entretien privé avec sa plus grande peur vivante, Neville enfouit la tête sous son oreiller et sanglota un long moment, terrifié par la perspective de retourner en classe.

* * *

**J'en entend déjà me huer mdr, on a attendu tout ça et même pas de Harry/Draco dans le chapitre ? **

**Vous pouvez ma lancer des cailloux, ce n'est rien, j'assume encore et toujours. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis bavarde quand j'écris et j'aime vagabonder autour des tous les personnages et dans tous les endroits de Poudlard. J'ose tout de même espérer que vous avez passé un bon moment. J'essayerais vraiment que le prochaine chapitre ne tarde plus autant que celui-ci.**

**Gros bisous et bonne vacances !!**

**Ps : une personne m'a demandé un résumé de la fic, si d'autres en ressentent le besoin, je le ferais en préface du prochaine chapitre.**


	36. Chiens et chats

**Salut à tous,**

**Et oui, surprise ! Je ne me suis pas évadée dans un pays étranger, je suis toujours là, malgré ce que certains craignent parfois.**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser, que ce n'est pas parce que, le temps me manque, que je compte abandonner la fic. Je peux vous promettre, que j'irais au bout de cette aventure, même si c'est à une vitesse un peu inférieure à la normale.**

**Comme je vous l'ai dejà dit, je suis très attachée à cette fic et à chacun de ses personnages, ce qui fait que parfois, je vous déçois en m'attardant sur certaines personnes dans un chapitre. Je sais que c'est à la base un Harry/Draco, mais, c'est plus fort que moi parfois et je me met à écrire sur Ron par exemple et ça me fait mal au cœur de me dire de ne pas insérer certains passages, alors et bien je les mets, et ça fait des lignes en moins sur notre couple, j'en suis navrée pour vous.**

**J'ai pu aussi voir que le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas intéressé plus que ça, ce qui peut se comprendre de votre point de vue. Je sais que l'attente avait été longue, et que vous étiez en droit d'attendre plus mais, ce qui est fait et fait, et je ne le regrette pas.**

**Là, j'ai des examens qui arrivent dans moins de 15 jours et donc c'est rebelotte, la tête préoccupée et donc une fic moins rapide à arriver.**

**Je vous remercie tout de même, de ne pas m'avoir lâcher et d'être patients, (meme si vous n'avez pas le choix mdr). J'ai reçu quand même pas mal de mails me demandant si je comptais arrêter, ça m'a fait peur qu'on puisse penser ça. Mais je le re re re affirme, il n'en est pas question, « Je te veux » aura une fin !**

**Je remercie aussi, tout ceux, qui de chapitre en chapitre garde leur enthousiasme et gardent tjrs le positif en tête, ça, ça me soulage un peu, pcq j'ai l'art de me sentir assez nulle après une review pas très sympa, mais ça fait partie du jeu, et au bout du compte, ça m'aide aussi.**

**Je dois aussi dire un très grand MERCI aux lecteurs qui nous rejoignent en cours de route et qui me remplissent de joie. Nous sommes de plus en plus et c'est mon plus beau cadeau.**

**Ah oui !, mdr j'oubliais, beaucoup m'ont fait la reflexion, que le lendemain de beuvrie de Draco leur semblait très réaliste, et semblaient sous-entendre que je parlais en connaissance de cause mdr, mais je vais vous étonner, je ne dois boire que 2 ou 3 fois par an et je me contente d'un Bacardi, je n'ai jamais goûté aux joie de la gueule de bois, mais j'ai vu plus d'un copain le lendemain d'un soirée, totalement déchiré et incapable d'articuler deux mots sans grogner. C'est tjrs marrant pour le spectateur, et bcp moins pour le concerner, vous me l'accorderez.**

**Pour terminer, pardon à Neville Londubat pour avoir été si méchante dans le dernier chapitre, je sais que ça n' a pas plu à tout le monde, mais c'est pas moi… c'est le michant Rogue ça…**

**Côté perso, aujourd'hui sonnait le premier jour de mes examens, super… Vive les études…**

**_Gros gros bisous à Servane, Onarluca, Melhuiwen, Remus James Lupin(pas bien d'être en retard comme ça ! J ), Kaoro, Celine s., Tobby, Laika la Louve, Aphetto, Grafield, Cyss, Lee-NC-Kass, Lady-Amy-Malfoy, Celine402, Mel-Imoen (je t'adore), latitefraisedesbois( hihi le pseudo a peine long), Emeline, blurp3, Cltho, pascale1980(merci), thefeethcatcher (ouh j ai eu du mal à l'écrire), Dega, Vif d'or, Gargamelle (pardon d'avoir rendu Severus aussi vilain…), Skai Blue( mdr tjrs aussi dingue, ta review est posé plein de fois !), Felindra (merci d avoir ecrit), Love-spike (merci et toutes tes questions auront des reponses),sunnylightdou (tu me vois tres touchée), Loutrina (rhho c est trop d honneur !!), narcotic (en voila un pseudo !, j espere te tenir en haleine encore longtemps.), Mirrabella,(merci), Marguarita (tu es bien courageuse !!) , CostaForminus(merci de tes conseils et de tes encouragements), Aeris962, Master Of Mad, (vive Rogue !), Minerve (oui, oui Draco se souvient),bonana, Cantrell, (merci de te compréhension), Lani (oui tu sauras tout !), misskinky, Eowyn Malfoy, Fizwizbiz (mdr j'adore ton pseudo), Draconnia, Flogudule, Parvati (je sais pour la lourdeur des termes, dieu merci j'ai changé ca au fur et à mesure mdr) et Yuki-chan._**

**J'ai tenté de faire une synthèse de la fic, mais je peine à résumer c'est une misère, y' a vraiment trop…c'est hallucinant. Et comme j'ai la tête ailleurs, et d'autres priorités je n'ai pas envie de perdre 2 heures a décortiquer le texte. Mais ca sera fait dès que possible, je l'avais promis et je vois que c'est vraiment une nécessité. Donc une fois encore je devrais faire appel à votre compréhension -sourire d'ange-.**

****

**Je vais vous laisser avec une suite, assez longue et qui comporte de tout. Notamment, de ce Jason Smith, qui semble bien plaire à la gente féminine, je suis tjrs surprise de son « succès », parce que je n'aime pas vrmt inventer de nouveaux personnages qui, comme lui, ont une certaine importance dans l'histoire, mais je pense assez bien le cerner mnt, et je suis ravie qu'il plaise surtt !**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_Rappel: Neville a fait perdre 150 points a Gryffondor._**

**__**

**__**

****

Chiens et Chats

-Harry : « Au fait Ron, on a pas parlé aux autres du sablier » chuchota-t-il à son ami.

-Ron : « Ah ouais c'est vrai…On le fait maintenant ? »

-Harry : « Je sais pas… »

-Ron : « Bon, attends, je vais en parler à Hermione et on avisera d'après sa réaction, ça te va ? » proposa le rouquin.

-Harry : « Ok ça marche ».

Les deux jeunes se tapèrent dans la main et Weasley partit s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione. La jeune fille ne releva pas les yeux de son ouvrage.

-Herm : « Tu as besoin de quoi ? »

Ron paru offensé mais ne répliqua pas.

-Ron : « Je ne suis pas venu demander quelque chose, mais plutôt t'annoncer quelque chose » rectifia-t-il, l'air terriblement sérieux.

Hermione releva aussitôt la tête, l'appréhension dans le regard.

-Herm : « Dis-moi, ça a l'air grave Ron » dit-elle soudainement inquiète.

-Ron : « Oui et non, je pense que tu le prendras peut-être mieux que certains autres. »

-Herm : « Bon, vas-y, je suis prête »

-Ron : « Ok, tu sais tout à l'heure quand j'ai traîné à revenir quand vous étiez à l'infirmerie »

-Herm : « Oui… »

-Ron : « Et bien, j'étais resté devant les quatre sabliers… »

-Herm : « Et ? »

-Ron : « Et…on nous a enlevé 150 points »

-Herm : « DE QUOI ??!!! » cria-t-elle en se levant de son siège.

-Ron : « Hermione ! Discrète merci ! » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. « Tout va bien ! C'est rien ! » lança-t-il à l'assemblée de Gryffondor qui les regardaient surpris.

-Herm : « Mais qui ? Comment ? »

-Ron : « On pense que c'est Rogue qui nous les a enlevé, pour l'histoire de Neville » expliqua-t-il.

Hermione soupira profondément.

-Herm : « C'est injuste…Les autres sont au courant ? » demanda-t-elle.

-Ron : « Non, je voulais t'en parler en premier »

Hermione lui fit un sourire gêné.

-Herm : « C'est gentil ça » dit-elle à voix basse.

Ron haussa les épaules l'air embarassé, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce type de réaction. Il n'existait vraiment pas de mode d'emploi pour les femmes ? Soudain il se sentit plus sûr de lui. Autant suivre son cœur, le reste il devait en faire abstraction, la timidité y compris. Il vint se mettre derrière son fauteuil et lut par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Ron : « Vies et Découvertes des Plus Grands Sorciers de ce Millénaire » lu-t-il. « Mais tu l'as déjà lu celui l ! J'en suis presque sûr » affirma-t-il, les yeux plissés par un léger doute.

-Herm : « Il a été rééditer… »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, flattée qu'il se souvienne d'une des ses multiples lectures. Peut-être faisait-il seulement semblant de ne pas s'interesser à tout ça.

-Herm : « Tu as bonne mémoire » fit-elle remarquer.

-Ron : « Seulement pour ce qui a de l'importance » répondit-il de sa voix grave, qui pouvait à certain moment être vraiment sensuelle.

Les mains de Granger se mirent à trembler légèrement, elle tenta de les calmer en les posant sur ses genoux.

-Ron : « Je crois qu'il est temps qu'avec Harry on parle des points perdus au groupe, tu m'accompagnes ? » proposa-t-il avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ron lui tendit sa main, qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Il l'aida à se relever, mais une fois debout, aucun des deux ne lâcha la main de l'autre. Singulièrement, aucun ne parut mal à l'aise. La question était, se rendaient-ils compte qu'ils étaient toujours main dans la main ? Visiblement non. Ils s'assirent à la table de leurs camarades où leurs mains se séparèrent tout aussi naturellement. Harry fût le seul à les voir, et sourit bêtement en les regardant.

-Harry : « Hum, on peut vous parler ? » demanda-t-il au cercle d'habitués. Tous stoppèrent leur tâche et lui accordèrent toute leur attention.

-Herm : « Ce n'est pas peut-être pas l'endroit idéal » signala-t-elle.

-Harry : « Oui, montons dans notre dortoir, si ça ne vous dérange pas les filles »

Ginny, Parvati, Lavande et Hermione montrèrent leur accord. Le petit groupe grimpa les marches menant à la chambre des garçons de sixième année. Les demoiselles furent affligées par leur désordre ambiant.

-Ron : « Ne faites pas vos mégères, on est là pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important on disutera ménage plus tard »

-Dean : « Vous commencez à m'inquiéter là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-Harry : « A toi l'honneur Ron »

-Ron : « Sympa… » dit-il entre ses dents. Mais le regard d'Hermione l'incita à se lancer. « On a perdu 150 points » un flot de protestation accueillit l'annonce. « Je n'ai pas fini ! » gronda-t-il. Le calme revint. « Nous pensons que c'est Rogue qui en est reponsable, c'est la punition de Neville, et comme il s'en doute, notre punition à tous au passage ».

-Seamus : « Mais comment sais-tu ça ? »

-Ron : « Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, notre sablier a considérablement diminué. J'imagine que Rogue était au courant que nous allions rendre visite à Neville ce dimanche et nous aura réserver la surprise sur le chemin »

Tout le groupe pesta contre le professeur mais aussi contre Londubat.

-Harry : « Ecoutez, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Neville, ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute, et puis il faut se serrer les coudes, on devra l'annoncer à tout le monde avant demain »

Les amis discutèrent encore un peu et décidèrent de l'annoncer le plus rapidement possible à tout Gryffondor, s'ils l'apprenaient par quelqu'un d'autre, on ne donnerait pas cher de la peau de Neville. Harry en tête, ils descendirent, et le laissèrent énoncer le problème à tous les élèves. Un tonnerre de protestations explosa dans la salle.

-Colin : « Mais d'où tenez-vous cette information ? Est-ce qu'elle est fiable ? » demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, la plume à la main. Il fallait préciser que le petit Crivey avait eut l'idée d'éditer un journal interne qui parlerait de la vie de Poudlard, adepte des scandales il avait bien entendu accordé toute son attention à cette perte de points phénoménale.

-Ron : « Tu insinues qu'on ment peut-être ? » grogna le garçon.

-Colin : «Oh non non ! »

Hermione se sentit toute chose devant cet accès de virilité du Gryffondor aux cheveux de feu.

-« Neville est trop chiant ! » lança un garçon de septième année.

-« Y'en a marre de perdre sans cesse des points à cause de lui ! ». renchérit une demoiselle.

-Herm : « CA SUFFIT !!! » s'emporta-t-elle. Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb. « J'aime mieux ça. Je sais que c'est rageant pour Gryffondor et que 150 points, ça reste difficile à rattraper, mais il ne faut pas remettre toute la responsabilité sur le dos de Neville. Ce garçon est persécuté par le professeur Rogue depuis le début de sa scolarité. J'étais là quand Neville a commis cette erreur, j'ai vu son état, et croyez-moi c'est la pire des punitions qu'on pouvait lui infliger. Moi-même je lui en aie voulu d'avoir encore tenter de fabriquer seul une potion, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire ses preuves. Si vraiment vous voulez crier pour quelque chose qui en vaut la peine, je vous propose de tous nous rendre chez le professeur McGonnagal et de lui exposer le problème. Elle n'est probablement pas au courant du retrait de points et croyez-moi d'une façon ou d'une autre Rogue le regrettera. Je terminerais en vous suppliant encore une fois de ne pas vous attaquer à Neville à son retour, d'autres se chargeront de le blâmer, ne nous ajoutons pas à eux. »

Les élèves l'applaudirent chaleureusement, et acceptèrent d'aller tous chez le professeur de Métamorphose. Ce fût donc une délégation impressionnante de Gryffondor qui marcha dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de leur directrice de maison.

Draco s'ennuyait ferme depuis son retour dans sa chère salle commune. Il avait accumulé les jeux sans intérêt et les conversations insipides. Il allait se décider à faire la seule chose utile un dimanche c'est-à-dire entamer une petite sieste lorsqu'il entendit Blaise parler avec une fille. Il eût alors un déclic et se leva d'un bond. Il s'approcha du garçon, éjecta la demoiselle et entraîna son camarade dans le fond de la pièce.

-Blaise : « Mais Draco ! Ca va pas ? » s'emporta-t-il.

-Draco : « J'ai une question à te poser Zabini »

Blaise comprit à l'écoute du « Zabini » que la conversation ne serait pas des plus agréables.

-Blaise : « Je t'écoute » lui dit-il, perdant le sympathique sourire qui le caractérisait.

-Draco : « J'exige de savoir EXACTEMENT ce que tu as dit à Pansy .»

Le brun fit une légère grimace, il devait s'y attendre, la question était inévitable. Seulement la réponse qu'il avait, serait probablement des plus mal venues.

-Blaise : « Mais rien d'important… »

-Draco : « Ne te fout pas de moi Blaise ok ? Une fille comme elle ne retourna pas sa veste aussi vite après un affront, je la connais. » affirma-t-il.

-Blaise : « Bon ok je vais te le dire, mais garde bien en tête qu'on est ami »

Les mâchoires de Malfoy se crispèrent, il aurait du se douter que ce genre de miracle n'était pas gratuit. Il fit un signe appuyé de la tête pour lui dire de cracher le morceau et vite.

-Blaise : « Je…lui ai dit que…tuétaisamoureuxdelle » balança très vite le Serpentard.

Le visage du sorcier blond perdit toutes couleurs de vie.

-Draco : « Pardon ? » s'étrangla-t-il. « T'as pas osé faire ça !! FAUX FRERE !!! » rugit-il.

-Blaise : « Mais Draco c'était pour t'aider, tu sais comment elle est, Pansy était vraiment hors d'elle, elle allait écrire à sa mère si je ne faisais rien » se justifia le jeune homme.

-Draco : « Tu ne pouvais pas lui dire tout simplement que j'étais bourr ! Au lieu de quasi lui promettre le mariage. Mais merde Blaise, tu comprends pas que je l'aime pas cette fille et que je ne l'aimerais jamais ! Il ne faut pas lui donner plus de faux espoirs qu'elle n'en a déj »

Blaise fixa ses chaussures de son regard noisette.

-Blaise : « Je suis désolé Draco, ça partait d'une bonne intention…de toute façon ton père aura bientôt conclu ses affaires avec le père Parkinson non ? »

Malfou hocha nerveusement de la tête.

-Draco : «Peut-être oui, mais imagine que ça prenne plus de temps, imagine que ça traîne jusqu'en mars par exemple, tu me vois survivre jusque là avec une Pansy collé à moi, persuadé que je suis amoureux d'elle ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter et tu le sais »

-Blaise : « Tu as raison, c'était débile comme idée…Dis, tu diras pas que c'est moi qui ait inventé ça ? »

Malfoy le fusilla du regard.

-Draco : « Je ne suis pas un traître MOI, je ne balance pas les potes, MOI » grinça-t-il.

-Blaise : « Je t'assure je regrette ».

Le capitaine des Serpentard poussa un long soupir, et tenta de retrouver son calme.

-Draco : « T'as intêret à ce que tout ça reste entre nous, j'essayerais de m'arranger et de rattraper les dégâts. » concéda-t-il.

-Blaise : « Je te le jure. Merci » dit-il sincèrement.

Draco lui tourna le dos. Et un ennui de plus, un ! Blaise s'éloigna sans demander son reste, il avait eut chaud quand même…

Minerva McGonnagal ouvrit la porte de son bureau et sursauta en apercevant la foule de Gryffondor qui faisaient le pied de grue devant sa porte.

-McGo : « Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » ordonna-t-elle.

-Herm : « Pardonnez notre intrusion professeur, mais nous avons une revendication à faire entendre »

-McGo : « Une revendication ? Je ne savais pas que le droit de grève était de rigueur à Poudlard. » dit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

-Herm : « Ce n'est pas contre vous professeur, mais… »

-McGo : « Miss Granger je vous prierais de m'énoncer rapidement le problème, car j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend. » dit-elle d'un ton impatient.

-Herm : « Bien sûr professeur, et bien, Gryffondor a été victime d'un retrait abusif de points » déclara-t-elle, suivit par des exclamations de sa maison.

-McGo : « Et c'est pour une question de points que toute ma maison se mobilise ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Herm : « Il s'agit de 150 points professeur McGonnagal »

-McGo : « Combien ??? » s'étrangla-t-elle. La femme perdait rarement son sang froid, mais en cette circonstance elle ne put cacher son étonnement. « Mais qui a donc fait ça ? »

-Ron : « C'est Rogue ! »

-McGo : « Monsieur Weasley, vous être prié de dire professeur Rogue, est-ce clair ? Bien, est-ce lui-même qui vous l'a dit ? »

-Ron : « Non, mais c'est quasi certain, il était toujours là à nous enl… »

-McGo : « Je ne suis pas femme à me baser sur des suspicions, mais sur des faits. Miss Granger, attendez-moi ici, pendant que je vais me renseigner sur cette étrange information. »

-Ron : « On peut rester aussi professeur ? »

-McGo : « Soit ! Vous et Monsieur Potter, pouvez aussi rester, je m'en voudrais de vous séparer. » dit-elle ironique. « Mais en ce qui concerne les autres, regagnez immédiatement votre dortoir, et en silence ! ». Sa voix claquait comme un fouet et nul n'osa protester.

Minerva se dirigea à coups de grandes enjambées furieuses vers les cachots du présumé coupable. Elle avait feigné douter des accusations de ses élèves, mais en réalité, elle n'avait pas été étonnée d'entendre le nom de Rogue. Depuis qu'il était devenu professeur, bien des années après elle, il avait toujours favorisé sa propre maison souvent au détriment du règlement. En général elle réussissait à le contrecarrer, et mettait cela sur le compte de sa jeunesse où simplement de sa ferveur Serpentardienne, mais là c'en était trop, il n'était plus un adolescent, et ce geste traître serait le dernier.

Elle frappa vigoureusement à la lourde porte qui menait aux appartements privés du Maître de Potion.

-Rogue : « Minerva ? » s'étonna l'homme.

-McGo : « En personne Severus ! » répondit-elle d'une voix limite hystérique.

-Rogue : « Entrez je vous en prie, les couloirs sont glacials à cette époque de l'année »l'invita-t-il.

Ils s'assirent tous deux dans de confortables fauteuils aux hauts dossiers de cuir.

-Rogue : « Désirez-vous une tasse de the ? J'allais m'en faire » proposa le professeur.

La directrice se trouva quelque peu perturbée par l'attitude extrêmement chaleureuse de Severus. Oui, les formules de politesse étaient aussi courantes chez lui que les sourires de joie et cela démarquait une sympathie hors du commun. Mais, bien que taciturne, l'ancien Serpentard avait une affection toute particulière pour quelques-uns des ses collègues. Minerva en faisait partie, butée, décidée et stricte à souhait, elle incarnait la parfaite autorité féminine et avait donc le respect de Severus Rogue.

-McGo : « Volontiers, mais avant cela j'ai une question très importante à vous poser. »

-Rogue : « Je suis toute ouïe » annonça-t-il en revenant avec un plateau de thé.

-McGo : « Il m'est arrivé aux oreilles une histoire incroyable. Il paraîtrait que vous seriez à l'origine d'un retrait de points au sein de ma maison »

-Rogue : « C'est exact » avoua-t-il. Il avala une gorgée de thé et poursuivit « 150 points exactement. »

Le professeur McGonnagal déposa assez brutalement sa tasse.

-McGo : « Et en quel honneur professeur ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton assez déplaisant.

Severus lui fit un sourire typiquement Roguien, dénué de tout sentiment mais flagrant de moquerie.

-Rogue : «Mais ça me semble évident Minerva. Neville Londubat a une fois de plus, une fois de trop abusé de ma patience. » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Minerva : « Que l'on sait immense » lui dit-elle ironiquement, le sourire aux lèvres mais le regard furieux.

-Rogue : « Je n'en dirais pas tant…Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Londubat a été trop loin, il aurait pu se tuer mais aussi blesser ses autres camarades. Il avait déjà tenté d'agresser Miss Granger avant que j'intervienne. La punition est à la hauteur de l'acte. » conclu-t-il sans jamais ciller.

-McGo : «Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous quand vous parlez de la gravité de son geste, mais pourquoi ne pas lui infliger une punition individuelle ? Ces 150 points pénalisent tout Gryffondor, moi y compris. Cette décision est injuste et inacceptable. » déclara-t-elle implacable.

Le professeur Rogue fit mine de caresser son menton dans un geste de réflexion.

-Rogue : « Bien…je comprend. Avez-vous quelque chose à me proposer dans ce cas ? Et ne soyons pas naïf, je ne laisserais en aucun cas, passer cela.» dit-il, toujours ce sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Minerva réfléchit intensément durant quelques secondes.

-McGo : « Disons 75 points et le nombre d'heure de retenue que vous jugerez nécessaire. »

-Rogue : « 100 points, une ballade nocturne vaut déjà près de 50 points, il y a là une nette différence. »

-McGo : « 85 ! »

-Rogue : « 95 points et on ne discute plus. » trancha l'homme en noir.

-McGo : « C'est d'accord » accepta-t-elle à contre cœur.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage pâle du directeur de Serpentard, il avait le total accord du professeur McGonnagal pour infliger le nombre d'heures de retenue qui lui plairait à son élève préféré… De plus, il était tout à fait conscient de l'énormité de la punition, 95 points en moins pour Gryffondor était plus qu'il ne l'aurait rêvé.

-Rogue : « J'effectuerais le changement demain matin avant les cours, cela vous va ? »

-McGo : « Parfaitement. Je vous remercie Severus et bonne soirée à vous . » le souhaita-t-elle.

-Rogue : « De même Minerva »

Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour et s'approcha du professeur vêtu de noir.

-McGo : « J'oubliais Severus. J'ose espérer qu'à l'avenir vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant d'appliquer une sanction aussi disproportionnée à la maison Gryffondor. Je déteste devoir me trouver dans cette partie du château. » lui dit-elle d'une voix presque douce bien que derrière ses lunettes carrées ses yeux ne laissaient pas transparaître la moindre sympathie.

Severus étira sa bouche en un sourire si large qu'il en était effrayant. Décidément rien ne pouvait le déstabiliser cet homme. Cependant, Minerva savait qu'elle s'était fait comprendre et repartit vers les escaliers.

Draco bouillonnait toujours de rage et de contrariété. Il était enfoncé dans son fauteuil préféré et mitraillait du regard quiconque osait poser un regard trop insistant sur lui. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit frais et humide aux couleurs sombres et froides qui contrastait énormément avec le reste du château. Lorsqu'il sortait des cachots il avait toujours l'impression d'être aveuglé, comme quand on sort de la noirceur et qu'on est soudainement exposé au soleil. Et après on dira encore que les Serpentard sont favorisés ! Ils étaient pourtant les seuls à n'avoir aucune fenêtre dans leur salle !

-« On rumine des idées noires ? »

Draco sursauta en constatant que Jason était debout devant lui.

-Draco : « Ouais, j'en ai marre d'être entouré de débiles profonds »

-Jason : « Dois-je me sentir vis ? »demanda-t-il de sa voix profonde, la mine faussement vexée.

-Draco : « En aucune façon » répondit-il en imitant la voix des grandes dames. Malfoy sourit à son coéquipier.

Le garçon sourit à son tour. Comme si, lui, Jason Smith avait eut une seule seconde l'impression d'être considéré comme un crétin.

-Jason : « Je te propose une petite expédition hors de cet antre malfam »

-Draco : « Tu es mon sauveur Jay ! »

-Jason : « Je sais » répondit-il l'air pompeux.

Ils montaient les escaliers sans but précis, lorsqu'ils virent passer devant eux toute une troupe de Gryffondor qui parlait bruyamment.

-Draco : « C'est la guerre ou quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il, les yeux ronds.

-Jason : « Je sais pas, mais en tout cas tous les Gryffons sont de sortie ».

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et sautèrent rapidement des marches, curieux de connaître la raison de cette armée rouge. Malheureusement, tous les élèves disparurent derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame en rose et ce fût, remplis de déception qu'ils poursuivirent leur route. Ils bifurquèrent à l'angle d'un couloir et virent au loin quatre personnes en pleine discussion, dont la silhouette reconnaissable de la grande et sèche Minerva McGonnagal.

-Jason : « C'est McGo, t'arrives à voir qui est avec elle ? »

-Draco : « Hum…attend…Y'a un rouquin et une mal coiffée et un… ». Il plissa les yeux. « C'est le trio, Potter, Weasley et Granger » constata-t-il, non sans joie.

-Jason : « On va voir ? Le professeur a disparu »

-Draco : « Ok » accepta-t-il. Un sourire sournois se dessinait lentement sur son fin visage. Voilà qui allait le remettre d'aplomb.

Les deux Serpentard firent mine de passer par là par hasard, en marchant d'un pas léger et serein.

-Draco : « Quel heureux hasard ! »

Le trio se retourna en un éclair, Ron et Hermione soupirèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel, Harry se contenta juste d'être surpris.

-Ron : « Tu parles, le hasard fait vraiment mal les choses » dit-il sombrement.

-Draco : « Oh Weasley ! Tu n'es pas content de nous voir? » fit-il la mine attristée.

-Ron : « Tu ne vois pas que j'irradie de bonheur ? » répliqua-t-il.

Jason n'avait encore rien dit, occupé à détailler Hermione de la tête aux pieds.

-Harry : « On peut t'aider Malfoy ? »demanda-t-il assez amicalement.

-Draco: « Tiens Potter! Comment ça va ? » répondit-il, avec la même petite étincelle dans les yeux.

-Harry : « J'aimerais assez pouvoir répondre, « bien mieux depuis que tu es l », mais on m'a toujours appris que c'était pas bien de mentir. » répliqua-t-il, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

-Draco : « Jolie répartie Potter » admit-il.

Hermione commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise. Le regard bleu azur du jeune homme refusait de la quitter et un trouble encore inconnu commençait à s'insinuer en elle.

-Ron : « T'es encore venu nous faire chier ou tu passais malheureusement par l ? »

-Draco : « Pour tout te dire Wistily, on est tombé par pure conïcidence sur tout un troupeau de Gryffondor et notre instinct de chasseur nous a dit de les suivre. Tu imagines notre déception quand on s'est rendu compte, que, contrairement à ce que l'on croyait, ils n'avaient pas eut enfin le bon sens d'aller se jeter tous du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, mais qu'ils rentraient simplement dans leur gentille salle commune. » expliqua-t-il en haussant les mains d'un geste impuissant, la mine déçue. Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'il parlait mais se décida à garder le silence. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Malfoy pour poursuivre ses provocations. « Dis-moi Weasley, le monde vous fait si peur qu'il faut que vous vous déplaciez en si grands nombres ? Pourtant je te promets que les vilains Serpentard sont tous entrain de travailler dans leur sombre et effrayant cachot. » se moqua-t-il en prenant la voix d'un petit enfant.

-Harry : « Ca suffit Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être gonflant quand tu t'y mets ! » s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement exaspéré par la manie du jeune homme à titiller son ami.

Pendant que tout trois discouraient, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Hermione et Jason avaient débuté une conversation. Ils semblaient passionnés par les propos qu'ils échangeaient.

Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour. D'un bond il vint se mettre devant Hermione qu'il occultait totalement.

-Ron : « Depuis quand tu sais parler le ténébreux ?» gronda-t-il.

-Herm : « Mais Ron ! Arrête, il ne faisait rien de mal » tenta-t-elle de le calmer, mais la grande taille du rouquin ne lui permettait pas d'agir.

-Jason : « Quel manque de galanterie, ça ne m'étonne pas de la part d'une personne de ton… espèce » lança-t-il d'une voix calme et basse, le regard supérieur.

Granger vit que tout le corps de Ron s'était mis à trembler très probablement de rage et réagit au quart de tour en venant se disposer devant le Gryffondor. Elle lui entoura la taille de ses bras et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-Herm : « Ron, ce n'est rien, personne ne vaut la peine que tu te mettes dans des états pareils. Moi je sais quelle est ta valeur et peu importe d'où l'on vient, c'est ce qu'on fait qui détermine qui on est. Il te provoque en sachant que tu réagiras. Prouve-moi que j'ai raison de t'adorer autant pour toutes tes qualités de coeur. » lui chuchota-t-elle avec douceur.

Ne sachant pas si son discours allait le dissuader, elle resta collé contre lui. Comme ça, s'il voulait se jeter sur Jason, il devrait le faire avec une sorcière sur le corps.

-Jason : « Tu as de la chance d'avoir au moins une personne intelligente dans ton entourage le rouquin. »

Ron n'avait même pas écouté ce que Smith lui avait dit, seul comptait le fait qu'Hermione était lové contre lui, mais, bien plus que ce geste, ses paroles l'avaient touché au plus profond de son cœur.

Draco et Harry étaient resté muet devant ce drôle de trio, étrangement proches l'un de l'autre, de façon tout à fait involontaire. Malfoy sentit qu'il était grand temps de filer, avant que son camarade, vicieusement intelligent, ne fasse un geste irraisonné qui le mettrait dans une situation très inconfortable. Il avait déjà assez à gérer en ce moment. Pendant que Ron s'extasiait sur Hermione et que Jason les fixait, l'air écœuré, Draco en profita pour serrer doucement la main de Harry. Il leur était impossible de discuter, alors espérait-il, que ce geste lui montrerait que rien n'avait changé depuis le samedi, depuis qu'il s'était laissé aller à parler avec son cœur. Potter lui fit un grand sourire, mêlé de soulagement et de tendresse. Draco se sentit fondre une fois encore, devant ce vert si extraordinairement étincelant qui peignait les prunelles du Gryffondor.

-Draco : « On y va Jay, le repas sera bientôt servi »

Jason détourna son attention du couple et fit un signe à Draco.

-Jason : « Ciao Granger » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de dire, en lui décochant un de ses rares mais dévastateurs sourires.

La jeune femme se décolla de son ami, et fit un sourire timide à ce drôle de garçon au charme pur. Ron fit alors au Serpentard, un geste peu gracieux, ce dernier stoppa mais se contenta d'une menace silencieuse, que son regard limpide traduisait terriblement bien.

-Draco : « A plus tard les tarés ! » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

-Harry : « Ouais c'est ça ! » répondit-il vaguement.

Les deux Serpentard étaient presque arrivé en bas quand Draco prit enfin la parole.

-Draco : « Mais dis moi Monsieur-Les-Sangs-De-Bourbe-Sont-Un-Fléau, il me semble que la petite Granger ne te laissait pas indifférent. » glissa-t-il mine de rien, en le tapotant du coude.

-Jason : « Draco si je dois attendre de trouver une fille intelligente à Serpentard, j'aurais le temps de mourir trois fois et de ressusciter quatre fois. »

Draco ricana, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'il avait hélas raison.

-Draco : « Oui mais il y a d'autre filles, qui ne sont ni à Serpentard, ni à Gryffondor, qui sont de Sang-Pur et intelligentes, non ? »

-Jason : « Evidemment, mais celle-ci elle me plaît bien, et je dois dire que de faire péter un cable à Weasley en prime, c'est non-négligeable » répondit-il, l'esprit pratique.

-Draco : « Je suis impressionné Jay, tu serais presque plus sadique que moi »

-Jason : « Pas sadique non, juste logique. » rectifia-t-il.

-Draco : « Ok, mais disons, que si hypothétiquement, Granger devienne amnésique et bête et qu'elle se surprenne à se laisser séduire par toi, tu n'aurais pas peur du regard des autres ? »

Jason stoppa, pour regarder Draco en face.

-Jason : « Draco, tu es sérieux ? Depuis quand ce que les autres pensent compte ? C'est ce que je veux qui importe, pas ce que le monde juge meilleur. Si j'ai envie de sortir avec une fille de moldue, je le fais. Tu sais j'ai des idées bien arrêtées sur le sujet de la sanguinité et de la perpétuation du nom, mais si un jour quelque chose venait à me faire douter, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à me remettre en question. Ici, cette Hermione Granger me plaît, pourquoi est-ce que je n'essayerais pas de la connaître ? »

Malfoy était grossièrement ce qu'on appelle, sur le cul. Jamais il n'aurait penser que son camarade était si…comment dire ? Libre ? Etait-il donc le seul à s'enfermer dans les règles, et traditions familiales ? Etait-il le seul à s'empêcher mille choses parce que cela pourrait nuire à sa réputation ? Etait-il le seul à ne pas agir en fonction de ce que lui disait son cœur ? Si même Jason Smith, un garçon respecté, de bonne famille, à la lignée prestigieuse, savait mettre son ego de côté pour vivre comme bon lui semblait, peut-être en était-il lui aussi capable ?

-Draco : « Tu as raison…tu as entièrement raison. » reconnu-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Jason.

Le jeune Smith, vit que ces paroles faisaient beaucoup réfléchir Draco. Il savait ce que pouvait être le poids d'un nom et décida donc de poursuivre, sa vision des choses pourrait peut-être l'aider à se trouver.

-Jason : « Ca a toujours été mon mode de pensées. J'ai longtemps suivit le schéma de mes parents, parce que c'était le seul que je connaissais, mais une fois que j'ai pu un peu explorer le monde, j'ai pu me faire ma propre idée de certains choses, et j'en ai fait ma philosophie. Je ne te cache pas que mes parents ne sont pas toujours d'accord avec moi et que les conflits sont assez fréquents, mais quand tu sais que ce que tu dis est sensé et que tu es certain d'être droit avec toi-même alors c'est que tu as raison. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule vérité. Et puis, en quoi le fait que je pense autrement que ma famille fait que je ne la respecte pas ? Je suis fier de mon nom et de ce qu'il implique, mais moi je suis plus qu'un Smith, je suis Jason. » conclu-t-il très sagement.

-«Bein merde alors ! » s'exclama une voix dans sa tête. Ce garçon qui parlait si rarement, qui semblait jauger le monde entier du haut de sa colline de mépris, était en fait un garçon des plus sensé, des plus intelligent et étrangement des plus courageux que Draco ait jamais croisé.

Hermione et ses deux amis pénétrèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor, Ron toujours occupé à ruminer, et à trouver des noms de créatures répugnantes au Serpentard insolent. Leurs amis, qui en même temps que tout le reste de leurs camarades avaient rejoint leur salle, se jetèrent sur le trio, avides de connaître le verdict final.

-Ginny : « Alors ????!!! » demanda-t-elle surexcitée à son frère, mais ce dernier, pas très enclin à la conversation l'ignora superbement. Le « Survivant » se hâta de répondre à sa place, avant que la caractérielle rouquine n'envoie un sort bien placé à son cher frangin.

-Harry : « Le professeur McGonnagal a réussi à faire baisser à 95 points, et en prime Neville aura une retenue, voir des retenues, ça dépendra de Rogue »

La déception se lisait clairement sur les visages, mais le fait d'être descendu dans la dizaine inférieure, leur donnait une illusion de victoire. En ce qui concernait Londubat, c'était le juste retour des choses. Un peu soulagés mais toujours rancuniers envers ce cher professeur de Potion, les élèves repartirent à leurs tâches.

-Lavande : « Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive encore à Ron ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse à Hermione.

-Herm: «Rien, juste une petite altercation dans le couloir » assura-t-elle.

-Ron : « C'est comme ça que tu appelles le fait d'être draguée ouvertement par ce…ce chacal !? »s'exclama-t-il assez fort, surprenant les demoiselles.

Visiblement, Ron percevait très nettement ce qu'il voulait bien entendre.

Parvati s'empressa de rejoindre le petit groupe, les scoops, elle adorait ça. Elle était d'ailleurs abonnée à tous les journaux sorciers à scandale de Grande-Bretagne.

-Herm : « Pitié Ron, ne revenons pas sur cette histoire. On en a déjà parlé tout à l'heure. » supplia-t-elle, à bout de nerf.

-Ron : « Je m'en fiche, ce Smith n'a pas à te regarder comme ça, c'est vraiment déplacé, devant Harry et moi en plus ! Quel culot ! » s'indigna le jeune homme.

« Devant moi » tout court, aurait été plus juste, mais même énervé le jeune Weasley n'était pas assez inconscient pour se trahir.

-Parvati : « Smith ? Smith ? Smith? »se répéta-t-elle à voix basse, certaine de connaître ce nom. « Jason Smith ? » demanda-t-elle à ses condisciples.

-Ron : « Mouais, c'est ça, « Jason » » dit-il, la mine dégoûtée.

Repoussant Weasley du coude, Lavande et sa meilleure amie, bombardèrent la brune de question.

-Lavande : « Tu t'es fait draguée par le beau Jason ?? »

-Herm : « Non ! Il ne m'a pas du tout _dragu_ comme vous dites, on a juste échangé quelques mots, vraiment rien de plus ! » se défendit-elle, mortifiée à l'idée que Ron entende ses copines.

Mais apparemment, c'était trop tard, furieux, Ron venait de disparaître en haut des escaliers. On put entendre le claquement violent d'une porte. Hermione repoussa une de ses mèches en soufflant dessus, ce que ce garçon pouvait être fatigant !

Harry n'avait assisté qu'à moitié à la scène, il irait rejoindre Ron plus tard. Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, il repensait à sa brève rencontre avec Draco. La brise de l'allégresse soufflait dans son cœur. Soulagement était un euphémisme par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. C'était littéralement un poids de 10 tonnes qui s'était enlevé de son estomac lorsque le garçon lui avait furtivement pressé la main. Il en avait déduit, et espérait-il à juste titre, que Malfoy ne regrettait pas ce tête-à-tête très particulier qu'ils avaient vécu. Il était maintenant évident, qu'ils devraient discuter, très sérieusement de ce qu'il s'était passé, et surtout des termes employés par le Serpentard, des sentiments exprimés aussi clairement qu'honnêtement dans cette pièce secrète. Il eut un coup au cœur en repensant à ce « Je te veux », dit si avidement, et si librement, qu'il en avait ressenti ,et encore aujourd'hui, des fourmis dans le bas du ventre. De l'excitation ?

* * *

**Et un chapitre de plus, un ! Je dois dire que j'appréhende une fois encore vos réactions, bien qu'en grande majorité elle m'aide plus qu'autre chose. Mais je sens que je dois vous saouler parfois. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le verdict, et vos commentaires sur ce qui vous a plu et déplu.**

**Ce qui compte pour moi c'est que vous passiez un bon moment.**

**D'ailleurs je me suis enfin décidée à poster mon Severus/Sirius qui traîné sur papier depuis décembre. Alors je vous y invite si ce duo vous attire.**

**Gros bisous**


	37. Pansy et la limace

**Hello tout le monde !**

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours (euh nan c'est du Pokémon ca…honte…)

Et oui comme je dois le rappeler très souvent ces temps-ci, je n'arrête pas la fic !!! Je la continue, je sais les chapitres sont longs à arriver mais ils sont là. Je vous jure ça m'énerve quand je lis « je vois que tu as arrêté la fic » « tu ne continue plus »… Je sais que vous êtes en droit de vous poser la question, mais **j'ai pourtant bien préciser en début de chapitre précédent que je terminerais «je te veux » quoi qu'il arrive**. J'aime vrmt bcp cette longue histoire mdr.

De plus, j'ai quitté la fac de psycho et je suis en haute école sociale et l'horaire ne me laisse vraiment plus beaucoup de temps libre, pour ça la fic était quand même plus cool…

Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Un énorme bienvenue aux nouveaux, et j'espère vous voir encore longtemps à mes côtés, car j'ai besoin de vous.

**J'envoie un gros bisou d'amitié à flogudule, manehou, celine.s, onarluca, Yami acu, MortCroc, Zed Oras,misskinky, Wyneak, mifibou,blurp3, narcotic, parvati, mirrabella, marguarita6, Dega, Melhuiwen, Lee-Nc-Kass, Micy, Cyss, loutrina, Vif d'or, tita, Skai Blue, Grafiled, celine102, Gaelle Griffondor, Emily Potter, Morrigane, Eowyn malfoy, niil-iste, Darklight, harry-drago, nekozumi, manelle, Miss Lup, Kyzara, aeris962, Minerve, Heloise, namasta, thefeescatcher, Master of Mad, bins, lo hana ni et Costa car même si je n'ai pas recu ta review je sais qu'elle a été écrite avec sérieux et gentillesse.**

Comme toujours, j'ai l'art de mal anticiper vos réactions, quand je suis certaine que vous allez détester votre réaction est positive et quand je suis assez contente et optimiste, je reçois quelques claques mdr donc cette fois je ne m'avancerais pas. Je peux juste vous dire que ce chapitre, qui va déjà sûrement en étonner plus d'un, introduit le prochain chapitre qui sera assez différent des autres… J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire.

_Bonne lecture à vous chers amis !_

Pansy et la limace

Draco alla se coucher de très bonne heure ce soir-là. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain, hâte de revoir Harry. Ils avaient deux cours en commun le lundi, il arriverait bien à lui parler. En fait, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, le seul fait de le voir suffisait, pour le moment, à son bonheur. Draco émit un petit rire à cette idée. L'année passée, il aurait maudit l'instant de le croiser, lui le Héros du monde sorcier, l'Attrapeur vedette, le Survivant. Il en mourait de jalousie, jalousie qui attisait sa haine jour après jour. Haine aujourd'hui muée en un amour étrange, mais sincère. C'était peut-être le premier sentiment purement sincère et transparent de toute sa vie. Sans arrière pensées, sans bénéfice à en retirer, si ce n'était, s'il le méritait, un amour partagé en retour. Bien qu'effrayant, cet amour le rendait plus fort et plus vivant à chaque minute. La seule raison qui le faisait rester si discret et si peu entreprenant, était le respect qu'il portait à Harry. Le respect de sa personne et de ses sentiments, ce qui était assez nouveau. Mais en réalité, il l'avait toujours respecté. Comment ne pas respecter un être si exceptionnel ? Ce sentiment pourtant noble à la base était chez Malfoy empli de colère, car il n'arrivait à se faire à l'idée d'être comme les autres, de reconnaître le mérite et le talent de ce garçon à la cicatrice. Tout ça avait tellement changé… En fait, ce n'était pas uniquement sa faute s'il avait toujours autant détesté Potter, la comparaison perpétuelle que son père faisait sans cesse avec lui, avait amené Draco dès les premiers jours de leur rencontre, à mettre définitivement Harry sur sa liste rouge.

« Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à battre Potter au Quidditch ? Tu as pourtant un balai meilleur que le sien ! ». «Potter n'a pas besoin de parents pour s'en sortir dans la vie, prends-en de la graine Draco ! ». « Potter maîtrise manifestement mieux les sorts que toi. Je parie que tu n'es même pas capable de résister à l'Imperium… » ect, ect.

Lavage total de cerveau, qui avait contrairement aux apparences, développer un complexe d'infériorité face à ce fameux Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique. Il se trouvait bien bête en y repensant, car aujourd'hui qu'il était plus mûr, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu échanger sa place avec celle du Gryffondor. Orphelin à un an, héros malgré lui, poursuivit pendant des années par la plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, mis en doute par la moiti de la population sorcière, Potter avait vu plus d'horreur que tous les enfants de son âge réunis. Bref, une vie qui commençait sous de très mauvais auspices. En cet instant, Draco Malfoy souhaita à Harry Potter d'être heureux tout le reste de son existence, après toutes ses années, il était probablement la personne qui le méritait le plus sur terre.

Il n'était que 21h, lorsque quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte du dortoir du Serpentard.

-«Quelle bande de crétins, c'est aussi leur chambre, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils frappent ? » grommela-t-il dans son oreiller. Mais devant l'insistance du visiteur, il se résigna à se retourner.

-Draco : « Entrez ! » cria-t-il avec une intonation, loin de souhaiter la bienvenue.

La porte s'ouvrit avec assurance, dévoilant une Pansy en robe de nuit.

-Draco : « Pansy ? » s'étonna-t-il.

-Pansy : « Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la pièce.

-Draco : « Oui oui, entre ».

D'un coup de baguette, ils ralluma les lampes positionnées le long des murs de la chambre.

-Draco : « Assied-toi » lui proposa-t-il, étonné par le calme de la jeune fille.

-Pansy : « Merci » dit-elle en prenant place au bord du lit de Draco.

Un silence pesant flotta quelque secondes avant que Pansy ne se décide à parler.

-Pansy : « Il faut qu'on parle » annonça-t-elle très sérieusement.

-Draco : « Justement je comptais discuter d'un sujet avec toi demain »

Parkinson fit un petit signe de tête.

-Pansy : « Je sais…j'ai préféré prendre les devants, j'imagine que c'est plus par fiert qu'autre chose… » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Draco : « Je t'écoute. » dit-il, l'incompréhension dans le regard.

Pansy tripota le couvre lit d'un geste nerveux, avant de se se tourner vers Draco et de planter ses yeux dans les siens.

-Pansy : « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle sans détour au jeune homme qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Draco : « Pansy…je…enfin c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas…j'ai énormément de tendresse pour toi…mais quand Blaise t'as… » balbutia-t-il en passant une main tramblotante dans ses cheveux.

-Pansy : « Ca va, j'ai compris, ne te fatigue pas Draco. De toute façon je le savais, mais je préférais l'entendre de ta bouche. » se résigna la jeune fille.

Elle se leva, rajusta sa robe de nuit blanche, et se drapant dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait, partit vers la sortie.

-Draco : « Attend ! » s'exclama-t-il. Le remord le rongeait, il ne l'aimait peut-être pas, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire du mal.

Pansy s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la porte, mais refusa de se retourner. Malfoy se hissa hors de son lit et vint se mettre derrière la jeune fille, assez grande d'ailleurs.

-Draco : « Pansy regarde-moi » lui dit-il à voix basse.

La fille secoua vivement la tête en signe de désaccord.

-Draco : « Allez ma douce, c'est moi, fais-moi plaisir. »

La Serpentard sentit son cœur fondre à l'instant où il l'avait appelé « ma douce », étrangement distante et hautaine d'apparence, elle se laissait pourtant fondre au moindre mot doux venant de Draco. Lentement elle pivota sur elle-même, laissant tout le loisir à Malfoy, de voir ses deux yeux noirs emplis de larmes. A la réflexion, il n'aurait peut-être pas du lui demander de se retourner…

Draco en eut un pincement au cœur. Tout mais pas ça ! Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer… Autant il ne supportait pas toutes ses manies, sa voix de crécelle et la façon qu'elle avait de le coller sans cesse, autant il se rendit compte, en observant ce regard triste, qu'au fils des années il avait finit par tisser une tendresse pour cette sangsue humaine. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse penser qu'il avait volontairement joué avec ses sentiments. Pourtant il avait été plus que clair ! Il la repoussait sans cesse, lui criait même dessus, mais en réalité, est-ce qu'il n'appréciait pas cette sorte de fidélité que lui vouait Parkinson depuis le jardin d'enfants ?

-Draco : « Ecoute Pansy, pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait de la peine… Zabini avait mal compris mes propos, et je suis sincèrement désolé si ça a pu te blesser, je te jure que ce n'était pas le but. » lui chuchota-t-il.

-Pansy : « Je…sais…mais…moi…je t'aime… » sanglota-t-elle, émue par les propos de son amour de toujours.

Comment allait-il se sortir de l ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas l'obliger à ne plus lui parler pour qu'elle l'oublie, il savait que la distance ne marcherait pas chez Pansy. Draco pensa avec horreur que les sentiments de la jeune femme devait être les plus sincères qu'on est jamais ressenti pour lui. Elle était amoureuse de lui, totalement folle de lui, et cet amour n'avait jamais faibli durant toutes ses années, pourtant, elle en avait vu des défiler filles. Draco croyait avoir été assez fin pour pouvoir éviter que Parkinson n'apprenne ses multpiles conquêtes, mais aucune d'elles n'avait échappé à la jeune héritière. Malfoy se conduisait comme un mari qui trompe sa femme, coureur de jupons peu discret, mais qui a la chance d'avoir une épouse aimante et fidèle qui passe l'éponge sur toutes ses infidélités, dans l'espoir qu'un jour il lui revienne. Le Serpentard se rendit soudainement compte de l'absurdit de la situation, rien, absolument rien ne le liait avec Pansy, en tout cas officiellement parlant. Alors pourquoi avait-il laissé l'espoir grandir chez cette fille ? La repousser n'avait jamais servi à grand-chose à part à la vexer, il aurait pu l'envoyer définitivement voir ailleurs s'il y était, mais il n'en avait rien fait. En fait, il adorait cette fille dans tous ses défauts qui faisait d'elle une si parfaite Serpentard, une Sang-Pur dans toute sa splendeur. Instinctivement, il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra tendrement, comme un frère avec une sœur.

Pansy totalement surprise par l'étreinte, resta figée un instant, avant de se laisser aller à pleurer librement dans les bras de celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme parfait.

-Draco : « De toute façon, on se disputerait tout le temps, avec nos deux caractères, ce serait explosif » lui murmura-t-il en riant.

Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se secouer de petits rires. Son cœur s'alléga considérablement.

-Pansy : « Tu as chang » lui dit-elle, la tête posé sur l'épaule du sorcier blond.

-Draco : « Comment ça ? »

-Pansy : « Je ne sais pas, je te trouve plus patient qu'avant, moins impulsif. Tu as mûri et ça te va bien. » lui confessa-t-elle, d'une voix, beaucoup moins perçante et agaçante qu'à l'habitude.

Malfoy était sincèrement flatté par ses paroles, en effet il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour se contenir, et se sentait lui-même changer, que quelqu'un d'extérieur lui dise, le motivait à continuer. Cependant, il ne s'empêchait d'être vraiment étonné, il avait toujours été persuadé que Pansy ne l'aimait que pour son physique et ce que son célèbre nom impliquait, mais visiblement elle l'appréciait pour plus que ça, et l'avait observé plus minutieusement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Décidément, cette conversation allait de surprise en surprise.

-Draco : « Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérite, et il aura beaucoup de chance, parce que tout l'amour que tu donnes, c'est une chose vraiment rare. »

Pansy releva la tête, et lui sourit, les yeux toujours humides, des yeux noirs qui n'avaient jamais été aussi expressifs.

Des bruits de courses venant des escaliers se firent entendre, sûrement Crabbe et Goyle qui jouaient à « Touche-Touche ».

-Pansy : « Je vais y aller » annonça-t-elle en décollant de lui, et Merlin sait que ce fût une des choses les plus difficiles de sa vie.

Draco se sentait bizarrement libre, c'en était fini des filatures et des crises de jalousie, Pansy avait enfin compris.

-Pansy : « Avant de partir..est-ce que…enfin je sais que c'est osé, mais je me demandais… » sa phrase fut coupé par la bouche de Draco qui venait de se poser sur la sienne. Il y déposa un léger baiser, en signe de rupture en quelques sorte. Pansy la visage transformé par un sourire béat, sorti de la pièce et passa devant Grégory et Vincent sans même les voir, ce qui était techniquement assez compliqué.

---

Harry venait enfin de boucler son travail, il ne sentait plus ses doigts, mais au moins avait-il fini avant l'heure d'aller se coucher. Petit à petit les élèves partaient dormir, la salle ne comportait déjà plus de première et de deuxième année, fait remarquable par le calme qu'il apportait. Potter se leva et détendit ses muscles courbaturés par la longue position assise. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et vit Hermione assise, seule, la mine triste. Il la rejoignit.

-Harry : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Herm : « Non, ça va très bien, je pense juste que je devrais aller me coucher. » mentit-elle.

Harry se mit à croupi devant elle, et la força à le regarder.

-Harry : « C'est Ron c'est ça ? » dit-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une interrogation.

-Herm : « Non, je n'accorde aucune importance aux comportements puerils de ce garçon. » affirma-t-elle.

Potter sourit malgré lui, c'était le genre de réponse typique d'Hermione.

-Harry : « Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? »

-Herm : « Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de faire le premier pas ? C'est lui le seul responsable ! » s'emporta la jeune femme.

-Harry : « Je sais pourquoi moi, parce que ça te rend triste, et dans les sentiments, il n'y a pas d'orgueil qui tienne. » rétorqua-t-il, toujours sans faire attention à son humeur.

-Herm : « Oh mais je sais ! » avoua-t-elle « Mais je ne supporte pas la façon qu'il a de réagir dès que quelqu'un m'approche, avec Jason on ne faisait que parler, vraiment ! »

-Harry : « Je sais ça, ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre. Avoue aussi que tu as fait fort, un Serpentard arrogant et assez beau garçon en plus, il y avait vraiment de quoi devenir fou » ricana-t-il.

-Herm : « Mais toi tu ne réagis pas comme ça, tu es civilisé toi ! »

-Harry : « Hermione ne te rend pas plus bête que tu n'es, tu sais très bien pourquoi Ron réagit si excessivement. »

-Herm : « Tu as raison…en plus c'était un ami de Malfoy, c'était pas sympa » ria-t-elle honteusement.

A l'écoute du nom de Draco, Harry sourit sans s'en apercevoir.

-Harry : « Bon, maintenant tu files là haut et tu lui parles à cœur ouvert ok ? »

-Herm : « Mais c'est le dortoir des garçons ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Harry : « Herm ! Tu as 16 ans, tu ne devrais plus rougir à l'idée d'entrer dans la chambre d'un garçon et de plus aucun de nous n'est monté après Ron, tu as donc le champ libre pour discuter. »

Heureusement que Harry avait rajouté « pour discuter » ou si non Hermione serait morte sur place d'un arrêt fatal du cœur. Granger n'était pas une fille à parler de relation amoureuse avec ses copines et encore moins de relations plus intimes, pour elle ce n'était pas de leur âge.

Ron pour passer ses nerfs avait accompli tous ses devoirs en un temps record, il avait lu, recopié, dessiné, analysé tout ce qui lui avait été demandé pour les deux semaines à venir afin d'éviter de penser à ce Smith et surtout à Hermione. Il mourait de faim à présent et comptait proposer à Harry d'aller faire une descente dans les cuisines de l'école. Il dévalait les marches, déjà l'écume à la bouche à la perspective de la douzaine d'éclairs au chocolat que Dobby s'empresserait de lui offrir.

-Ron : « Harry, tu viens avec moi ? Je vais tourner de l'œil si je ne mange pas d'ici dix minutes »

-Harry : « Tu veux aller dans les cuisines ? »

-Ron : « Et comment ! »

Hermione reconnut la voix du grand roux, et se hâta pour le rejoindre, décidée à appliquer les conseils de Harry, tout sourire, la jeune femme tapota sur l'épaule de Ron.

-Ron : «Oui ? » demanda-t-il tout en se tournant vers la personne, il perdit son expression joyeuse aussi vite que savait le faire Rogue lorsqu'il croisait Harry (entendons nous bien, joyeux d'un point de vue Severusien).

-Herm : « Ron je… »

Weasley leva la main pour la faire taire.

-Ron : « Pas maintenant Hermione, c'est vraiment pas le moment » lui balanca-t-il froidement avant de se détourner d'elle.

Hermione accusa le coup, et deux secondes plus tard, couru vers le dortoir des filles, les larmes aux yeux.

-Harry : « Ron !!! Bon sang, tu le fais exprès ???!! » s'emporta le brun.

-Ron : « Quoiiii ? » demanda-t-il sincèrement ignorant.

-Harry : « Pffff, on parlera en marchant »

---

Vers 22h, tous les compagnons de Draco montèrent se coucher. Malfoy n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil depuis le départ de Pansy. Pourtant, il était enfin libre, non ? Néanmoins, un doute persistait, et si la demoiselle avait mal interprété ce baiser ? Il pria rapidement toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Quand les garçons entrèrent, le sorcier aux cheveux blond se releva de son lit.

-Crabbe : « Tu ne dors pas encore ? » s'adressa-t-il au blond.

-Draco : « Mais si voyons, tu parles à mon esprit l » lui répondit-il avec la douceur qui le caractérisait.

Goyle étouffa un rire et se jeta lourdement sur son lit. Blaise alla se coucher sans dire bonne nuit à Draco, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé, il était trop honteux, et connaissant le caractère de Malfoy, ne souhaitait pas vraiment s'entendre dire une des réflexions acides et toujours extrêmement bien placé du jeune homme.

---

Ron, répétant dans sa tête ce qu'il comptait dire le lendemain à Hermione pour se faire pardonner, en oublia d'allumer son chandelier, et se vautra sur le tapis en poussant un juron. Sa triste chute provoqua l'hilarité de ses compagnons de chambrée, Seamus et Dean en riaient aux larmes, Harry paralysé par un fou rire se tordait sur son lit.

-Ron : « Merci de m'aider !! Vraiment sympa ! » grommela-t-il en se levant avec peine.

Après dix minutes pour se reprendre, ils se couchèrent tous.

-« Bonne nuit Ron ! » chantonnairent ses trois camarades.

La réponse fût, que Ron tira les rideaux de son lit. Il n'allait quand même pas passer l'éponge si facilement !

Pendant la nuit, on pût entendre dans le dortoir des Gryffondors masculins de sixième année une douce voix murmurer : « Tu parles d'amis…Pffff même pas capables…haha très marrant ». Le pardon, n'était visiblement pas une des plus grandes vertus de Ronald Bilius Weasley.

---

Ce lundi matin, comme tous les lundis matin, débutait par des grognements et des plaintes d'élèves, se demandant si le dieu Cronos ne s'était pas amusé à faire courir le temps un peu trop vite. Certains, comme par exemple les Gryffondor de sixième année, étaient d'autant plus fainéants de se lever à la perspective de la matière très amusante qui les attendait pour commencer cette joyeuse journée de décembre, le cours de Potion.

Rogue paraissait d'une humeur particulièrement gaie, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir trucider la moitié de la classe. Un Severus souriant était aussi inquiétant qu'un Albus en colère ; inattendu et effrayant. Le cours était sensé commencé à 8h15 précise, et il était déjà 8h22, fait très étrange puisque le professeur ne commençait jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde en retard. L'homme ne leur dit rien, les élèves légèrement paniqués respiraient le plus silencieusement possible. A 8h25, la porte du cachot, s'ouvrit en un grincement lent et sinistre. La tête de Neville apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

-Rogue : « Londubat ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous » lança-t-il d'une voix doucereusement écœurante.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le petit brun, s'il avait voulu faire une entrée discrète, c'était raté. Il devait évidemment cela à l'esprit calculateur du Maître des Potions. Les Serpentard chuchotèrent sur son passage. Le visage auparavant pâle de Neville, vira au rouge brique.

-Rogue : « Pas la peine de vous asseoir à côté de vos camarades Londubat, aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez en duo. »

Les élèves approuvèrent avec le sourire, réaction attendue par Rogue.

-Rogue : « Je veux un Serpentard, avec un Gryffondor » exigea-t-il, en étalant son regard noir sur l'ensemble de la classe.

Un vent de désespoir balaya les rangs des rouges et or. Aucun d'eux ne bougea.

-Rogue : « Je suis navré de constater que le cœur n'y est pas. Je me vois donc contraint de former les groupes moi-même. » dit-il de sa voix toujours très basse, un rictus de satisfaction collé aux lèvres.

La peur se lut dans les yeux des Gryffondor et le dégoût dans ceux des Serpentard.

Severus plissa les yeux un instant, semblant former les couples dans sa tête.

-Rogue : « Granger avec Parkinson, Finnigan avec Crabbe, Weasley avec Goyle, Patil avec Bullstrode, Potter avec Malfoy… »

Les élèves traînèrent leurs affaires jusqu'à leur partenaire du jour, avec comme fond, la voix morne du Maître qui poursuivait ses drôles d'assortiments.

-Rogue : « Et pour terminer nous mettrons Londubat avec Zabini » conclu-t-il, affichant avec un horrible sourire goguenard.

Blaise fit un signe de tête à son professeur avant d'accueillir Neville à sa manière.

-Blaise : « Je te préviens tout de suite le débile, tu fais rater la potion, et je m'arrangerais pour que ta vie soit encore plus pénible qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je peux être pire que Rogue, parole de Serpentard » lui chuchota-t-il très discrètement.

Neville resta figé dans sa position, la main dans son sac, prostré un livre à la main. Le Gryffondor perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Il s'installa tout de même, une fois de plus, ou peut-être une fois de trop, la peur au ventre.

Ce n'est pas que Zabini était quelqu'un de méchant, il était au contraire un garçon charmant, seul son penchant pour un certain sadisme, en faisait un garçon peu recommandable.

Harry venait de s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco. Parce que, bien évidemment, c'était toujours aux Gryffondor de se déplacer. Ca serait leur première occasion de s'adresser la parole sans éveiller de soupçons, depuis le fameux samedi. C'était aussi la première fois que Harry était content de se trouver en cours de Potion. Rogue, l'avait mis avec le Serpentard, dans le seul espoir de rendre le cours encore plus insupportable. S'il savait…

-Rogue : « Maintenant au travail ! J'exige que vous fassiez un minimum de bruit, j'ai un tas de torchons à corriger. »

Les étudiants ouvrirent leur manuel et commencèrent à se répartir les tâches.

-Harry : « Ca va Malfoy ? » se lança le garçon avec naturel.

-Draco: « Bien, bien et toi? » répondit-il tout aussi naturellement sans pour autant le regarder.

-Harry : « Ca peut aller. Le réveil du dimanche n'a pas été trop difficile ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Malfoy eut un de ses sourires malicieux.

-Draco : « Je dois confesser que j'ai eut un peu de mal à me remettre de samedi soir » dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Harry : « T'es pas le seul »marmonna-t-il.

-Draco : « Quoi ? ». Il n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles du brun.

Harry se ravisa rapidement.

-Harry : « T'as vu le sel ? » rectifia-t-il, assez intelligemment.

-Draco : « Euh oui, attends. » Il farfouille sur la table. « Voilà, du sel d'Abyssinie, tiens » lui dit-il en lui tendant le récipient.

-Harry : « Merci »

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent en même tant que leurs regards se rencontraient

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil, comme il savait si bien les faire. Ses perles grises étincelaient d'une espèce de joie contenue.

-« Tout se passe comme vous le voulez Malfoy ? », surgit une voix d'outre-tombe.

Draco tressaillit, avant de retomber sur terre et de reconnaître son professeur.

-Draco : « A merveille Monsieur » répondit-il avec le sourire du parfait élève discipliné et heureux de travailler.

Rogue jeta un regard assassin à Harry.

-Rogue : « Profitez-en Potter, ça sera sûrement votre unique occasion d'obtenir la moyenne en pratique » claqua-t-il.

Il s'éloigna, sous le regard furieux du Gryffondor.

-Harry : « Pfff quelle peau de vache ! »

Draco fit une petite grimace avec la bouche, il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela.

Alors qu'il montait sur son estrade, l'homme se retourna dans un bruissement de cape.

-Rogue : « J'y pense, j'ai corrigé vos…travaux, je dois malheureusement déplorer l'éternelle incompétence ou plutôt crétinerie de certains. » dit-il d'un air désabusé avant d'empoigner un paquet de rouleaux et de rejoindre les élèves.

-Rogue : « Pendant que je distribue vos devoirs, continuez votre potion »

L'homme en noir passait entre les bancs, gratifiant certains de commentaires positifs et d'autres d'un silence édifiant.

-Rogue : « Miss Granger » dit-il sur un ton légèrement plus haut qu'à l'accoutumée.

Harry comprit immédiatement, que c'était pour que toute la classe profite du spectacle.

-Herm : « Oui professeur ? » répondit-elle poliment.

-Rogue : « Combien de rouleaux avais-je demander Miss Granger ? » l'interrogea le Maître des Potions d'une voix calme et donc inquiétante.

-Rogue : « Un, professeur »

-Rogue : « Bien, vous savez donc compter Miss Granger. N'est-ce pas ? »

-Herm : « Je…oui professeur »

-Rogue : « Dans ce cas, combien font un plus un Miss Granger ? »

La jeune femme était totalement décontenancée, mais où voulait en venir son professeur ?

-Herm : « Deux…professeur » dit-elle tout de même.

-Rogue : « Cherchez l'erreur alors » dit-il en lui mettant sous le nez, les deux parchemins qu'elle avait rendu pour le travail. Le regard du directeur de Serpentard était dur et impassible.

Hermione rouge de honte, pris les deux rouleaux et les rangea dans son sac.

-Rogue : « C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte votre surplus de travail. A l'avenir Miss Granger, il faudra apprendre à gérer votre besoin de reconnaissance, et surtout à suivre les consignes à la lettre » annonça-t-il en parlant très calmement et en décortiquant bien chaque mot.

-Herm : « Oui, professeur » répondit-elle, en baissant la tête, humiliée une fois encore.

Pansy, debout à côté d'elle, ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa joie. Les réprimandes et les brimades que s'amusait Rogue à infliger à la Gryffondor, créaient toujours une sorte de jouissance malsaine chez Parkinson.

-Pansy : « Apparemment Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en sait trop » ricana-t-elle à voix basse.

Hermione lui tourna le dos, refusant de se laisser aller à son jeu.

Ron, d'où il était fulminait de rage, il était tellement rouge qu'on se serait attendu à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Même Goyle, son partenaire, s'écarta d'un pas.

-Ron : « L'espèce de pourriture, le sale rat, un jour je lui montrerais… » grinça-t-il entre ses dents, tout en hachant comme un barbare ses malheureuses racines.

Severus poursuivit sa lourde besogne avec néanmoins la mine moins renfrognée. Certains prenaient des vitamines pour garder la forme, Rogue, lui, humiliait ses élèves.

-Rogue : « Monsieur Malfoy » cita-t-il en passant devant le jeune homme.

Il déposa devant lui un rouleau et continua sa route. Harry fût choqué par deux choses, la première, était que Draco avait droit à du « Monsieur Malfoy » prononcé avec respect, alors que lui devait se contenter d'un « Potter » craché, et la deuxième, était qu'il avait « dépos » le devoir de Malfoy et non jeté comme il le faisait toujours avec lui. Non, vraiment il y avait un monde entre les deux attitudes, et un monde fait d'injustice de surcroît.

Draco déroula son travail, et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres roses.

-Harry : « Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ? »

-Draco : « Regarde ça » lui chuchota-t-il en faisant glisser le parchemin vers Potter.

Harry le prit pour le lire et constata déjà qu'il n'y avait non pas une feuille mais deux, dont la seconde remplie au trois quart. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction mais poursuivit tout de même son observation. Rogue avait accordé au Serpentard la note maximale et lui avait mis un mot en haut à gauche.

_L'approfondissement de la matière est une qualité rare. Ce devoir est l'un de vos meilleurs._

Harry eut un hoquet scandalisé.

-Harry : « C'est dégueulasse ! Hermione se fait lyncher parce qu'elle a rempli deux parchemins, et toi, tu reçois des éloges pour la même chose ! » s'indigna-t-il sous le regard amusé de Draco.

-Draco : « Oh arrête Potter, il ne fait qu'appliquer la méthode Rogue » répliqua-t-il, comme si ça coulait de source.

-Harry : « Et c'est-à-dire ? »

-Draco : « Les Serpentard d'abord et ensuite les Gryffondor » cita-t-il, comme une devise.

-Harry : « Et ça rime en plus, quel talent » dit-il sombrement.

-Draco : « N'est-il pas ? »

Les élèves étaient très disciplinés, le calme, si pas un silence quasi-total régnait dans le sombre cachot. A part quelques chuchotement échangés pour demander tel ou tel ingrédient, rien ne venait perturber l'atmosphère de la classe.

-Rogue : « Miss Patil, attachez-moi cette crinière avant que vous ne vous retrouviez chauve comme un nouveau-n » lâcha-t-il agacé, en fixant la jeune femme qui était pendu au-dessus de son chaudron ses longs cheveux bruns, lâchés à quelques pouces du feu. « Nous attribuerons ces médiocres résultats à un problème de vue » déclara-t-il en lui donnant son devoir. « Que je n'ai plus à vous le demander, c'est bien compris ? » termina-t-il en pointant du doigt la queue de cheval qu'elle venait de nouer.

-Parvati : « C'est compris professeur»

Arriva enfin le tour de Harry, le jeune homme avait remarqué qu'il était souvent le dernier servit. « Le meilleur pour la fin » se dit-il.

-Rogue : « Quand Potter rime avec affligeant » siffla-t-il tout bas en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il jeta le rouleau sur la table et partit s'asseoir à son bureau.

Harry le suivit du regard, bouillonnant d'une haine qui l'habitait depuis son tout premier cours avec Rogue.

-Harry : « Tu as vu ça ? Je suis traité comme un moins que rien » grogna-t-il outré.

-Draco : « Pourquoi tu réagis comme si c'était nouveau ? » le taquina le blond.

Harry pivota vers lui, le fixa l'air mauvais, avant de lui envoyer à la figure une tête de limace qu'il venait de trancher.

-Draco : « Heuuurk c'est répugnant Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il en décollant la petite tête gluante de sa joue.

Les représailles ne se firent pas longtemps attendre, une queue de rat vola rapidement droit sur Harry et vint s'accrocher à ses lunettes. Le brun eût du mal à réprimer son fou rire, Draco, pourtant de nature retenue, était lui-même secouer de spasmes.

Rogue leva les yeux vers le duo. Les deux garçons cessèrent même de respirer à l'instant où le regard ténébreux de leur professeur c'était posé sur eux. C'était étrange, l'homme aurait juré les avoir entendu s'esclaffer.

-Rogue : « Potter, est-ce que c'est une queue de rat qui pend sur vos lunettes, où est-ce votre crâne qui fuit ? »

-Harry : « Une…hum…queue de rat, c'est une queue de rat professeur. » répondit-il péniblement tout en retirant l'appendice.

-Rogue : « Pitoyable » dit-il d'un ton désespéré.

-Draco : « T'as entendu le monsieur, Potter ? Tu es pitoyable » répéta-t-il en pouffant de rire.

Harry vit rouge et pris cette fois non pas la tête d'une limace, mais ce qui restait de cadavre et le mis dans le col de Malfoy. Tout le corps de Draco se contracta dans un geste d'effroi…

-Draco : « Nom d'un chien Potter, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda-t-il, appréhendant la réponse.

-Harry : « Oh bein je me suis dit qu'il fallait rendre le corps de cette pauvre limace »

Une expression de pure horreur se peignit sur le visage laiteux du Serpentard, il n'aimait déjà pas qu'on le touche alors une espèce de mollusque gluant, ça c'était carrément insupportable. Il commença à gigoter dans tous les sens tentant d'extirper l'intrus de sous ses vêtements.

-Rogue : « Malfoy ? Un problème ? »

-Draco : « J'ai une limace dans le dos, je n''arrive pas à l'enlever ! »

Les yeux de rapace de Severus se braquèrent sur Harry.

-Rogue : « Très malin Potter, enlevez-lui » ordonna-t-il.

-Harry : « Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

-Rogue : « J'ai dit, enlevez-lui et tout de suite ! » répéta-t-il, montrant qu'il ne souffrirait d'aucune contrariété.

-Harry : « Mais comment ? »

-Rogue : « Etes-vous à ce point atteint Potter ? Vous voyez bien qu'il ne peut pas accéder à son dos, chargez vous-en pour lui, puisque à l'évidence c'est votre brillante idée. »

Tous les regards observaient la scène, avec un intérêt certain. Il avait semblé étrange qu'un incident ne se soit pas encore produit entre Malfoy et Potter. Ron horrifié, sentait déjà une poussée d'urticaire l'assaillir rien qu'à l'idée que Harry devrait toucher le blond.

Severus leur montra la pièce qui servait de réserve à ingrédients.

-Rogue : « Faites attention à ne rien faire tomber. Certaines armoires contiennent des potions qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas croiser » dit-il d'une voix gutturale.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam !!! Hahaha 'rire sadique' C'est une sale fin n'est-ce pas ? Je tenais à laisser planer un peu le suspence avant le prochain et choquant chapitre qui vous attend. J'espère que ça vous met un peu l'eau à la bouche…**

**Vous avez aim ? Vous avez détest ? Vous voulez me jeter des fleurs ou de la bouse de dragon a la figure ? No problemo, laissez-moi une review ;-p**


	38. Besoin d'aide?

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Après quelques reviews de réclamations, je me suis dit que j'allais consacrer ce dimanche à vous répondre et bien sûr, à poster un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je ne m'étendrais pas aujourd'hui, alors, passons aux reviews !**

**Morrigane **: Une retenue ? Hum pas vraiment, je ne me suis pas foulée en fait…je te laisse le soin de découvrir la suite…

**Manehou** : Him je retiens ton conseille sur la bouse de dragon mdr, je ne sais pas cmt le prendre en fait…non je rigole. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de terminer sur un chapitre comme ça, mais je devais le faire…J'attend ta réaction avec impatience…

**Narcotic** : merci bcp pour ta gentille review…j'espère juste ne pas te déçevoir…bisou

**Flogudule** : merci pour les fleurs !! ;-p je suis contente que tu apprécie les remarques de Rogue, j'éprouve un plaisir sadique à le faire parler…en esperant te lire bientôt. Bisous

**Cyss** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie de savoir que l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre te rend heureuse, mnt j'espere très sincèrement ne pas te décevoir…a bientôt !

**Niil-liste** : le chapitre précédent n'était pas passionnant ? Hum possible, je ne peux pas vous captiver à chaque chapitre…cependant je vois que tu as l air d etre assez exigeante ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, bien que pour le coup je m'attends à un review déçue et plein de critique mdr, pcq je crains que pour le lemon… Biz et à bientôt…

**Onarluca** : merci misse ;-) donne-moi ton avis sur ce chapitre.bisous

**Lemoncurd** : Moi ? sadique ? Quelle idée ?? en fait je le suis parfois mais la plupart du temps c'est involontaire…en tout cas tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce new chapitre ? Mici bisous !

**S** : tant de fleurs rien que pour moi ? Merci bien mademoiselle !J'espère que tu auras tjrs le même avis à la fin de ce chapitre. A très vite.

**Yukichan **: désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps à poster, mais je n'arrive pas à rallonger les jours hélas…Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas. Biz

**Zed Oras** : Hello ! Ah enfin une personne qui parle de Pansy, c'est vrai que j'ai voulu (après lui avoir pas mal craché dessus j'avoue…) montrer que sous sa sale face de pekinois il y avait un cœur qui battait et en l'occurrence pour Draco. Bref, je suis assez flattée que tu penses que je ne fais rien comme les autres ;-p 'pleure' j'espere ne pas trop brutalement briser ta libido dans ce chapitre…donne moi ton avis.. ;biz

**Saael** : Hé ! mais c'est encore et tjrs la pro des reviews ! je suis soulagée que tu ne m'ais pas oublié ! Je sais que la fic est longue…je n'arrive pas a m arreter mdr. En tout cas, merci pour les bisous, à bientôt j'espere. Biz biz

**Namasta **: Mici ! tant qu'il y a de l'humour, y'a de la vie nan ? Bisous

**Misskinky** : Meuh nan suis po michante mwa…hihi mais merci pour le compliment ! En esperant te lire rapidement. Bisous

**Minerve** : Tu as de bons pressentiments, ca risque en effet d'un tout petit peu déraper…et vive les limaces ! haha

**Her-moi-neuh** : sympa le pseudo…Ravie que tu aies retrouvé le chemin de ma fic J Oui, Pansy… j'ai été assez mechante avec elle et elle avec les autres aussi…j'ai juste voulu montrer qu'un Serpentard etait aussi, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, un humain…La limace ? Rhoo si elle savait ce qu'elle va provoquer…

**Sirna **: Sirna, ta review en 7 points m'a beaucoup touché, sincèrement. Si tu me remercie d'écrire, je te remercie de me lire et de m'écrire d'aussi gentilles reviews. Au plaisir de te lire très chère !

**Blurp3** : ca y est j'ai recommencé à prononcer ton pseudo en faisant un bruit de vase…je suis atteinte…je suis d'accord, vive Rogue ! mdr je t'assure que je ne suis pas sadique, je dois hélas parfois couper à certains moments délicats pour une question d'ordre…mais j'avoue que ce n etait pas sympa…Ne t'en fais pas, tu n es pas la seule perverse ici mdr, j'ai recu des tas review de lecteur en « attente » mdr. J'espère que la chapitre te plaira…bisous

**Eowyn Malfoy** : Héhé encore qlq qui me traite de sadique…je ne vois vrmt où vous avez été pêché ça…nan mais je te remercie pour ta review, en esperant que la suite te plaira autant que les autres. Bisous

**Nyonoshii **: Je te remercie pour ta franchise en tout cas, tu as le droit d'aimer un chapitre plus qu'un autre, je ne suis hélas pas au top tout le temps. J'espère que tu as survecu a cette vilaine fin dont tout le monde se plaint… ;-p Pansy.. ;et oui ca fait tjrs bizarre de se rendre compte qu'au font elle est humaine la vilaine…quant a savoir si sa durera, je ne peux pas le dire… En attendant ta review…biz

**Vif d'or** : Bouh, je crois que pour la promesse de ne pas attendre trop longtemps, j'ai failli…en tout cas ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes le nouveau Draco. Je t'embrasse aussi très fort. A bientôt

**Vert emeraude** : oh et bien je suis très touchée par ta review. Je suis trjs flattée de « gagner » des nouveaux lecteurs à chaque chapitre. Je sais que les HP/DM ne sont pas tjrs très bien écrit et qu'une mauvaise fic peut dégouter du genre, c'est pq je tente de faire un peu à part des autres…merci en tout cas de m'avoir découverte ;-p gros bisous

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Voila le duo d'enfer mdr ! je vous remercie pour la review, et je dois dire que je suis assez fière d'avoir pu vous faire voir Pansy sous un autre angle durant qlqs lignes, c'est vrai que c est tres douloureux l'amour a sens unique…Pour enlever la limace je ne suis pas sure qu'un simple « hop » suffise, nous avons ici a faire à Draco Malfoy le Prétieux…mais je me tais, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous a vous

**Harry-drago** : enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! c'est clair que jongler entre toutes les activités qu'on peut avoir ds la vie, c'est loin d etre facile, surtt quand on a des lecteurs exigeants mdr mais ca fait tjrs plaisir de savoir qu on est attendu, mais merci à toi pour ta patience. Ah tu lis « Opposés ? » ca c cool !merci en tout cas. Bisous à toi ;-)

**Youpala** : tout d'abord merci pour les fleurs, ca fait tjrs plaisir J en ce qui concerne le chapitre qui suit, le lemon n'est pas encore pour mnt, nous sommes au début (ouais je sais 37 chp ca devrait etre la fin mdrr), d'une relation tres compliquée et donc ne t'attend pas a une scènes sexe mais néanmoins, j'espere que tu apprécieras. J'espère que tu as su trouvé les mots justes pour écrire ta fameuse scène ;-) Bisous

**Ptite clad** : mdr j'écris j'écris puisque ma sécurité en dépend. La fin etait pas tres gentille j'en conviens, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix…dis moi ce que tu penses de chapitre. Oh que vois-je ? une re review du chapitre 34 haha ca fait plaisir que tu relises qlq bouts comme ca. Mais ne sois pas trop pressé…

**Touffue** : Hum je ne sais pas si tu m'as déjà écris, je ne crois pas, mais il y a un début à tout alors bienvenue et merci pour ta review. Tu ne t attendais ps a ca ? J'avoue que j'aime surprendre mais c est mon cerveau perturbé qui imagine tout ca…je ne fais qu'écrire en fait… Merci d apprécier que j'avance a petit pas, pas de fausses idées ca continuera comme ça… si si je te jure ;-p

**Tanma** : merci merci, j'ai en effet été a bonne école ;-) je te dis a bientôt, sur le forum srmt…bisous

**Emeline** : Un immense merci pour le compliment ! ca me touche sincèrement. Je sais que la fin etait assez vilainement coupée mais je devais le faire ainsi. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en croisant les doigts pour rester ds tes favoris…

**Chris52** : Tout d'abord bienvenue ! Merci bcp pour les compliments. Pour te répondre, je crois que tu vas être déçue pcq tu ne verras pas Harry et Draco en couple encore avt un bout de temps. Je sais très bien que la fic est longue mais ds l'histoire nous ne sommes qu'en décembre, et la fic ira jusqu'en juin, donc…encore qlqs aventures à venir et puis le jour viendra ou ils pourront se dévoiler l'un à l'autre. En tout cas je te souhaite bonne lecture.

**Gwen222** : Merci pour la bouse et les fleurs épineuses mdr je prend ca pour un compliment. Je te remercie pour les jolies choses que tu as dit sur le chap précédent. Vas-tu autant en penser sur celui qui arrive ?…

**Meihra** : Hello ! Pour commencer bienvenue parmi nous ! Tu as lu 37 chap d'un seul coup ? Chapeau bas miss, ca a du être bien loooong…Merci de penser que j'ai du talent. Voici un nouvelle dose de ta drogue mdr, sera-t-elle tjrs a ton gout ? J'attend ta review…

**Audi-chan** : Kikou ! merci bcp pour ta review, je te souhaite la bienvenue sur « je te veux ». Donne-moi ton avis sur ce chap ;-) Bisous

**Myhahou** : joli pseudo. Ne t'excuse pas pour la longueur de ta review, ca fait tjrs plaisir de voir que quelqu'un à pris le temps de me donner toutes ses impressions. C'est vrai que je tente au maximum d'y aller en douceur, le couple de bases n est déjà pas facile, alors traiter en plus de l'homosexualité, ca devient du gros défit, et je trouve qu'il faut traiter ca de la façon la plus cohérente possible, j'ai lu moi aussi des tonnes de fics ou Draco sautait sur Harry après 3 pages ou encore où Malfoy devenait un véritable bisounours…galère, galère…mais comme tu l'as dit il existe aussi de merveilleuses fics que j'adore lire et encore heureux. Ah, là c'est moi qui m'étend mdr, en tout cas un grand merci, et n'hésite pas à m'écrire. Bisous

**The feescatcher** : Ouaw ! un chef d'oeuvre? Ca, ça fait plaisir même si c'est loin d'être le cas, le seul fait que tu le penses me rend très heureuse. Je ne changerais pas, promis ;-) Je t'adore aussi. Bisou

**Masre of Mad** : Que vois-je ? je t'ai donné envie d'écrire ? Ca c'est du compliment ! Tu écris ou as envie d'écrire sur quoi ? Et vi, Severus fidèle a lui-même, je l'adore ! Et Pansy, et bien y'en avait un peu marre de tjrs montrer les Serpentard comme de grosses brutes sans sentiments, bien que je ne porte pas spécialement ce personnage ds mon cœur, j'estimais qu'un bout de chapitre devait lui être dédié, bref, j'espere te lire bientôt ;-p

**Lubel** : Merci de m'avoir écrit avt la fin de la fic, qui de toute manière aurait encore longue a arrivée…Je suis contente d'avoir pu un peu effacer tes préjugés a propos d'une histoire entre Malfoy et Potter, qui j'en conviens, est assez osé, mais comme tu as pu le voir, sur fanfic, c est un des couples sur lequel on écrit le plus. En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements !

**Corey** : Kevine oui ! Je me souviens de toi, j'avais retenu ton nom, pcq les garçons qui lisent des fics, ca ne courent pas fanfic…je suis ravie de te revoir ! Et toujours aussi gentil en plus ! Vraiment merci pour tes commentaires, me dire que l'évolution des perso a l'air plausible, ca ca, fait plaisir. Je suis du même avis que toi, Pansy avait droit de briller un peu. En tout cas encore merci pour ta bonne humeur. Bisous bisous !

**Forminus** : Mon cher Costa ! Ne t'excuse surtout pas de ne pas avoir écris plus tot, le seul fait de te lire, me rend déjà heureuse et surtt, je ne me plaindrais pas, pcq ta vie bouge, je trouve ça plutot génial. Comme tjrs, je me trouve en manque de mots pour t'exprimer ce que je ressens…je dirais juste merci de tjrs autant me soutenir, de relever les détails que la plupart des personnes ne voient pas, de me donner ton avis en tant que garçon, qui je t'assure, ds la monde du slash, compte beaucoup. Je sors à peine de l'adolescence, je dois encore avoir une sacré partie de moi dedans en fait, mais ca me fait plaisir que la fic puisse te rappeler quelques souvenirs, c'est clair que l'adolescence est un passage vrmt difficile mais plein de riches experiences. Depuis toute petite, je me dis, que jamais je n'oublierais ce que j'ai pu vivre quand j'étais enfant, lorsque je serais « grande », je crois, que l'écriture m'aide pas mal ds ce domaine. Je m'égare mdr, je parle et je parle. Pour résumé, je te porte réellement dans mon cœur et je te remercie d'être dans ma vie.

Je t'embrasse bien fort.

**Gnagnagna** : merci beaucoup ! Ne te fais pas de soucis de ce coté là, je vais continuer cette fic, je crois qu'elle me porte bonheur et c'est mon premier bébé en fait ;-p Pour te repondre, j'écris d'autres fics mais une seule autre est publié pour l'instant, elle porte sur le couple Sirius/Severus, lorsqu'ils avaient 15 ans, ca s'appelle « Opposés » si ça te dit, cliques sur mon pseudo et tu trouveras le lien bas. Je te souhaite bcp d'inspirations pour ton récit. A bientôt !

**Pimouss** : Mdr quelle imagination ? Dans la macarena ? c'est une idée haha, non mais je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il se passe reellement ds cette pièce… ;-)

**Sunnylightidou** : hello ! je te remercie pour le review, voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! bonne lecture.

**Lullule** : Bein ca alors ! Lullule, ca faisait un ptit temps ! ca fait plaisir de te lire. Mdr tjrs pas de baiser non, ce qu'ils sont mous quand meme ! ;-p j'espere te relire très vite. Bisous

**Lyra **: hello ! Alors, est-ce que Draco se souvient ? la réponse est oui…d'ailleurs notre Harry y fera p-e allusion ici… Tu préfères Jason et Hermione ? Je comprend…mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrmt ce que j'ai écris…tu auras la réponse ds ce chapitre en fait… Mais je suis tjrs aussi étonné du succès que remporte mon Jason Smith mdr, c'est vrmt étrange, est-il l'homme parfait ? Pour Ron, je te trouve bien dure…il est si mimi… Mais chacun ses gouts n'est-ce pas ? Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre.

**Off** :Dis donc dis donc ! Que ca fait plaisir tous ces compliments ! C'est super sympa de penser que j'ai du talent. Ah que va-t-il se passer ? Je ne peux que te conseiller de lire ce chapitre… ;-)

**Alucard **: Merci du fond du cœur Alucard, je suis ravie que tu aimes la fic. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite. Bisous bisou

**Laika la Louve** : Mais qui voilou ! Dernière à reviewer donc dernière a attendre la suite, tu vas faire des envieux mdr. Hum, cependant, je crois que tu te fais disons des idées sur ce qui va suivre…enfin je ne dis rien, je te laisse découvrir ok ? Bisou à toi

* * *

**Voila qui est fait, ca m'a pris du temps dis donc hihi mais c'est toujours très amusant et enrichissant de prendre le temps de répondre à chacun.**

**Je sens hélas, que cette fois la bouse de dragon va couler à flot dans ma boite mails mdr, mais avant d'avoir les villageois à ma porte, prets à me jeter au bucher, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

Besoin d'aide ?

-Rogue : « Faites attention à ne rien faire tomber. Certaines armoires contiennent des potions qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas croiser » dit-il d'une voix gutturale.

Draco les épaules braquées se hâta de courir vers la pièce, Harry jetant un regard vers ses camarades, vit Ron serrer le poing et le mettre sur son cœur, comme pour dire « Sois fort. » Potter disparu derrière la porte de la réserve. Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui s'empressa de relever le nez en l'air et de détourner les yeux. La réconciliation promettait d'être difficile.

Malfoy sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, son expression répugnée n'avait toujours pas disparue.

-Harry : « Mais qu'est-ce que t'attend pour t'enlever cette saleté ? » demanda-t-il étonné.

-Draco : « QUOI ?? TU l'as mise ! TU l'enlèves ! » rétorqua-t-il.

-Harry : « Mais tu peux le faire toi-même non ? Il suffit de retirer ton pull. »

-Draco : « Non, je ne sais pas étirer ma main jusque là .»

Le brun sembla hésiter.

-Draco : « Potter, je te préviens si tu n'agis pas dans la seconde, j'appelle Rogue » le menaça-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Harry : « Ok ok, si ça ne te pose pas de problème que je te touche, ça ne m'en pose pas non plus. »

Malfoy trouva cette remarque étrange, mais il était bien trop obnubilé par la chose molle et visqueuse qui s'accrochait à sa peau délicate, pour pousser son raisonnement plus loin.

-Harry : « Tu…peux enlever ton pull ? » demanda-t-il, terriblement gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Draco : « Potter, je t'assure que je ne peux faire aucun mouvement, je suis totalement pétrifié, je hais, tu entends, je hais les bestioles, alors je te serais vraiment très reconnaissant si tu pouvais le faire toi-même. » le supplia-t-il presque.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas trop le choix, tout ça était sa faute, bien sûr il n'aurait pas pu prévoir le côté phobique de Malfoy mais bon, ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué.

Potter fit le tour de Draco et se mit devant lui. Il fit lever les bras du sorcier aux cheveux argenté, et commença à faire glisser doucement le pull gris le long du torse du jeune homme. Draco trépignait toujours, et se laissait faire comme un petit enfant. Harry prit mille précautions lorsqu'il fit passer le vêtement par-dessus la tête du Serpentard. Il savait que chez Malfoy, les cheveux c'était sacré. Bien qu'il était mis assez mal à l'aise parce qu'il faisait, Harry trouvait la situation vraiment amusante. Lui Harry Potter, était entrain de déshabiller Draco Malfoy dans une réserve d'ingrédients pendant un cours de Potion, et tout ça, bénit par le professeur Rogue. Il ricana bêtement en s'imaginant Severus entrain de les espionner par le trou de la serrure.

-Draco : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

-Harry : « Rien, je pensais à un truc débile » répondit-il, tout en retirant la dernière manche du bras de Draco. « Voilà monsieur, et pas une mèche de travers ».

-Draco : « Hum, tu es doué » avoua-t-il en touchant ses cheveux « On sent le professionnel. Avoue Potter que tu as déjà fait ça. » lança-t-il avec sérieux.

Harry, choqué et honteux, nia vivement la chose, avant de comprendre que le Serpentard l'avait eût une fois de plus.

-Harry : « T'es trop con ! »

Draco lui tira la langue, l'air espiègle.

-Harry : « Bein t'as l'air d'aller mieux, je crois que je peux retourner travailler. » dit-il mine de rien.

-Draco : « Non !! Allez Potter, sois pas vache » implora le blond, avec sa mine la plus charmante.

Harry le toisa, puis accepta de l'aider à condition qu'il la mette en veilleuse.

-Draco : « Je suis à toi » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, avant de promettre de ne plus parler.

Harry ne put résister à l'envie de rire. Il secoua la tête, beaucoup plus relaxé qu'il y a quelques minutes. Le jeune homme posa le pull de Malfoy sur une table à proximité, ce faisant, il renversa un flacon. Rapidement il stoppa le flot de liquide avec ses mains pour empêcher d'abîmer le vêtement, se frotta négligemment sur son pantalon et repartit à sa tâche. Potter constata rapidement que soulever la chemise par derrière ne servirait à rien, le corps mou et inerte de la limace risquerait de glisser plus bas, et là, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Il commençait à se prendre au jeu. Dévêtir Malfoy, s'était comme enlever les vêtements d'une poupée de porcelaine, il fallait être délicat et soigné, pour ne pas abîmer sa beauté fragile.

Lentement Harry desserra la cravate verte et grise, parfaitement nouée. Draco trembla imperceptiblement lorsque les doigts de Harry touchèrent sa gorge pâle. Les bras le long du corps, il laissait le Gryffondor mener la danse, il appréciait la délicatesse avec laquelle Harry opérait. Ils arrivaient à la phase la plus complexe et ardue, la chemise. Devait-il juste déboutonner le bas, glisser sa main, capturer la bête et refermer le tout, ou devait-il, continuer sur sa lancée ? Malfoy comme s'il lisait en lui, lui fit un sourire apaisant.

-Harry : « Je pense, que la meilleure chose à faire, c'est que je déboutonne ta chemise en entier, et ensuite, je passe par derrière et je récupère l'intrus. » expliqua-t-il à haute voix, comme pour se rassurer.

Draco qui tenait sa promesse, ne dit pas un mot. Potter, détachait chaque bouton avec soin. Plus que trois et le torse de Malfoy serait totalement dénudé. Une crampe paralysa l'estomac de Harry. Pourquoi se sentait-il si étrange?

Draco de son côté, tentait tant bien que mal de canaliser ses pensées sur un évènement désagréable. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. L'acier qui les peignait, semblait être en fusion. Les émeraudes du Gryffondor le fixaient avec autant de force. Le brun lui fit un léger sourire, c'était fait, la chemise était totalement déboutonnée. Le torse du Serpentard, s'exposa dans toute sa grâce aux yeux de Harry. Fin, musclé, et d'une blancheur à faire pâlir les anges, il était parfait. Potter se mordit la lèvre, il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Malfoy, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentit rougir devant quelqu'un. La nudité ne l'avait jamais dérangé, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil, ce regard n'était pas seulement observateur, il était pénétrant. Se mettant une gifle intérieure, Harry se décida à bouger et glissa rapidement dans le dos du Serpentard. Si le torse était beau, alors le dos était une pure merveille. Chaque muscle finement sculpté, ressortait au moindre mouvement, à la plus petite respiration. Le Quidditch avait vraiment réussi au jeune homme. Se fixant tout de même sur sa mission première, il se dépêcha de décoller la limace et de la jeter loin.

-Harry : « Ca y est je l'ai enlevé » signala-t-il d'une voix beaucoup rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Draco : « Merci »

Harry étudia une dernière fois le dos athlétique et remarqua une tâche visqueuse à l'endroit où la bestiole avait élu domicile.

-Harry : « Tu as un truc sur le dos »

-Draco : « Quel genre de truc ? »

-Harry : « Je dirais…de la bave » dit-il incertain.

-Draco : « Potter ! Tu tiens vraiment à me faire vomir ? »

Harry pouffa de rire.

-Harry : « Ca va chochotte, je vais te l'enlever »

Curieusement, Draco ne releva pas l'insulte et se contenta d'attendre docilement que la substance lui soit enlevée. Harry sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et frotta calmement la zone touchée. Draco fût comme traversé par une décharge électrique de sensations pures. Harry le vit trembler sous ses doigts, et trouva ça, honteusement enivrant. Presque perversement, Potter, ramena la chemise sur les épaules de Draco sans jamais plus touché la peau du jeune homme. Malfoy, inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois. Il allait commettre un délit d'ici peu.

-Harry : « Encore besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il par-dessus l'épaule du garçon.

-Draco : « J'en ai bien peur oui »

Draco dans une position de faiblesse, avait du mal à formuler ses phrases. Alors que son cerveau revenait tout doucement à la réalité, ce Potter sadique, entreprit de reboutonner sa chemise en l'entourant par la taille. Les mains de Harry, l'encerclant par derrière, refaisaient, ce qu'elles avaient défait. Le feu aux joues et peut-être même dans d'autres zones, Malfoy se laissa faire sans broncher. Faisant déraper de temps en temps, pas inadvertance bien sûr, ses doigts sur le torse ivoirien du bel héritier, Harry se délectait de chaque vibration qui traversait le corps de sa, il faut bien le dire, proie.

-Draco : « Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla-t-il.

-Harry : « Je te porte secours » répondit-il dans un murmure, la bouche collé à l'oreille du sorcier.

La chemise était impeccablement fermée, mais Harry ne se décida pourtant pas à retirer ses bras. Bien que Draco était plus grand que le brun de quelques centimètres, en cet instant, Harry paraissait être un géant. Potter savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas sage, cependant, il s'en fichait royalement, la poussée d'adrénaline que lui avait procuré le toucher avec Draco, le dopait de courage et d'audace. D'un geste ferme, il emprisonna la taille fine du blond de ses deux bras, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Malfoy. Etait-ce de la panique que ressentait Draco ? Ou était-ce un frisson de bien-être qui venait de parcourir son échine ? Au fait, que faisait-il là ? Son cerveau hors service, répondit par un silence radio.

-Harry : « Est-ce que tu disais vrai ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Draco : « A propos de… ? »

-Harry : « Je te veux » lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix à damner un ange.

-Draco : « Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

-Harry : « C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, je me trompe? »

-Draco : « Non…c'est exact j'ai bien dit ça. »

-Harry : « Et tu le pensais ? »

Draco fit une pause, et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

-Draco : « Chacun de ces mots » déclara-t-il.

Harry, satisfait, libéra le corps de son partenaire. A pas lents et presque félins, Potter vint se mettre face à Draco. Le pouls de ce dernier fit des montées vertigineuses lorsque le regard enflammé, Harry approcha sa bouche de celle du beau blond. Une fois arrivé à la limite des lèvres de son partenaire, il s'écarta. Une expression de pur plaisir animait ses yeux verts, voir Malfoy se soumettre à ce point était vivifiant. Le Serpentard paralysé, l'observait d'un regard incrédule. Mais qui était ce garçon ?

-Harry : « Il serait temps là » lâcha-t-il paisiblement en regardant sa montre.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ils venaient en direction de la porte.

-Rogue : « Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, la mine soupçonneuse.

Draco réagit vivement, lissant sa chemise, il regarda Harry, d'un air perdu. Il s'approcha de la porte, sans toutefois l'ouvrir.

-Draco : « Je…oui…j'ai fait tomber ma baguette, et Potter la cherche avec moi, tout est en bois ici, alors ce n'est pas facile » expliqua-t-il à travers la porte.

-Rogue : « Bien, hum…le cours se termine dans dix minutes, hâtez-vous, et rejoignez vos camarades. »

-Draco : « Bien professeur »

-Rogue : « Potter ? »appela-t-il en changeant tout à fait de ton.

-Harry : « Oui ? »

-Rogue : « Oui MONSIEUR. » rectifia le professeur d'une voix dure.

-Harry : « Oui monsieur » marmonna-t-il.

-Rogue : « Vous resterez avec moi après la classe. »

-Harry : « Oui professeur » répondit-il avec une voix ridicule.

Mais, l'expérience avait appris à Severus à se méfier des apparences. Il se retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il paru affreusement déçu lorsqu'il constata que les deux garçons étaient bel et bien entrain de fouiller la parquet sale.

-Draco : « Je l'ai ! » lança-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

Harry se releva et fit mine d'être profondément agacé et ennuyé par la situation. Dans un reniflement dédaigneux, le professeur rejoignit sa classe.

Malfoy ramassa son pull, remis sa baguette dans sa poche et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais Harry, toujours plongé dans cette sorte d'euphorie érotique, ramena Draco vers lui avec une espèce de possessivité sauvage.

-Harry : « On se reverra » lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille, avant de lui mordiller le lobe, de façon très sensuelle.

Potter, remis ses lunettes convenablement sur son nez et sortit d'un pas très relaxe.

-Draco : « Noms de dieux ! » lâcha-t-il à voix basse.

Il était dans un état ! Il ne pouvait certainement pas sortir comme ça, alors il fit la seule chose utile dans ces cas là. Toujours en chemise, il ramassa son pull, et le tint au niveau de son ventre. Maudissant le système nerveux humain, il tenta d'avoir l'air normal en sortant. Heureusement, la réserve était décalé de deux mètres vers la gauche par rapport à la salle de cours, personne n'aurait donc pu les voir. Draco Malfoy ou le chasseur chassé, s'assit à la hâte, et se força à se remémorer une des scènes les plus traumatisantes de sa vie, Crabbe nu de dos. L'image furtive eût l'effet d'une douce glacée. Tout de suite plus à l'aise, le Serpentard tourna le regard vers le prédateur qui se nommait Potter. Le « Survivant » sentait le regard perçant qui pesait sur lui, or, il fit exprès d'ignorer superbement cet appel muet. Harry y prenait un plaisir fou…

Les élèves sortirent rapidement du cachot, bienheureux d'être libéré de cet arrière goût de cellule. L'incident du cours de Potions fit beaucoup parlé de lui, sur le chemin des Gryffondor.

-Ron : « Qu'est-ce que te voulait Rogue ? » demanda-t-il à Harry qui venait juste de sortir de son court entretien avec le professeur.

-Harry : « En fait je sais pas trop. Il m'a reniflé, il m'a regardé avec son expression de répulsion habituelle et il m'a dit qu'il m'attendait à 20h précise ce soir dans son bureau »

-Ron : « C'est vachement louche ça non ? »

-Harry : « Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas chez lui ? » répliqua-t-il, pas perturbé pour une noise. Ron fixa le garçon, intrigué par l'apparent calme et quasi « jemenfoutisme » de son ami.

Ginny qui avait oublié son livre d'étude des Runes, redescendait les escaliers de son dortoir. Arrivée dans le salon vide, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et Neville Londubat entrer.

-Ginny : « Salut Neville ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Neville lui sourit tristement et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils rouges. Il avait la gorge trop serrée pour parler.

Ginny inquiète s'approcha de lui.

-Ginny : « Quelque chose ne va pas Neville ? »

Le garçon hocha négativement la tête et détourna ses yeux, pour qu'elle n'y voit pas les larmes qui les remplissaient.

-Ginny : « Neville ? Regarde-moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose en cours ? »

-Neville : « Non » nia-t-il faiblement.

-Ginny : « Neville Londubat, cesse de me mentir ! »

Le Gryffondor sursauta, il aurait cru entendre la voix de sa grand-mère.

Il fit glisser lentement son regard vers la rouquine, au moment où une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Ginny tout d'abord surprise, pris une mine désolée et attristée.

-Ginny : « Oh mon Nevy, ne pleure pas…Ca ne peut pas être si grave. Raconte-moi s'il te plaît. » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix maternelle.

Le garçon y consentit, il faisait entièrement confiance à la jolie rousse.

-Neville : « C'est…c'est à cause de Blaise…Zabini » hoqueta-t-il, les larmes coulant toujours.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, ses yeux verts étincelaient de fureur. Après un moment elle réussit à formuler une phrase.

-Ginny : « Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

-Neville : « Il m'a seulement menacé, mais c'est pas juste à cause de lui, c'est plutôt un ras-le-bol général. C'est Rogue et ses retenues, c'est les Serpentard…C'est moi aussi, je voudrais tellement être différent » se confia-t-il à cœur ouvert.

Ginny lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

-Ginny : « Neville, s'il y avait plus de gens comme toi sur terre, crois-moi que le monde se porterait bien mieux. Alors ne regrette pas un seul instant d'être ce que tu es. Ce sont les autres qu'il faut blâmer »

Neville retrouva un semblant de sourire.

-Ginny : « Pour Rogue je ne peut peut-être rien faire, mais Zabini, j'en fais mon affaire » déclara-t-elle avec une effrayante assurance.

Elle déposa rapidement un baiser sur la joue du petit brun, et partit comme une furie vers la sortie.

Parcourant les couloirs, elle agressa tous élèves susceptibles de lui dire où se trouvait Blaise Zabini. Le cinquième fût le bon, et lui indiqua qu'il devait être à la bibliothèque.

Arrivée sur place, elle fût fixée, le Serpentard se trouvait bien là, entrain de chuchoter avec ses congénères. N'hésitant pas une seconde, elle avança vers le groupe. La Gryffondor plaqua ses deux mains sur la table en fixant Blaise.

-Blaise : « Weasley ?!»

-Ginny : « En personne. Suis-moi » exigea-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Blaise : « Quoi ? »

-Ginny : « J'ai dit, suis-moi ! »

-Blaise : « Pour qui tu te prends pour débarquer ici et… ».

Il fût interrompu par Ginny qui venait de referme le livre qu'il lisait dans un claquement sonore.

Zabini se leva subitement et fit tomber sa chaise.

Mrs Pins, les foudroya du regard. Craignant une sanction de la vieille sorcière, le Serpentard accepta de suivre la rousse folle furieuse. Une fois dehors, il la fixa, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mais la jeune fille resta silencieuse.

-Blaise : « Alors ? » s'impatienta le garçon.

-Ginny : « Ne touche plus jamais à Neville Londubat sale lâche ! » cracha-t-elle enfin.

-Blaise : « Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais frappé ce froussard ! » se défendit-il.

-Ginny : « Frapper ou non, tu restes un lâche ! Le menacer alors que tu sais qu'il n'a aucun répondant, c'est vraiment petit ! »

-Blaise : « C'est quand même pas ma faute si ce mec a peur de son ombre ! »

-Ginny : « La question n'est pas là ok ? Je te le répète une dernière fois, si j'entend encore parler de toi, tu le regretteras » dit-elle soudainement plus calme, mais avec un regard à rivaliser avec celui de Severus Rogue.

Blaise resta muet devant tant d'audace et de colère. En fait, il était très impressionné par la Gryffondor enflammée.

-Ginny : « Je prend ton silence pour un oui » dit-elle avant de tourner le dos et de partir.

« Et dire que j'ai failli croire ce miroir stupide » marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle n'était pas encore très loin. Le long couloir rapporta ses paroles par écho.

Zabini eût un choc, pourquoi tout ça lui disait quelque chose ?

-Blaise : « Hé Weasley ! »

La jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas.

-Blaise : « Le Yin et le Yang !! » cria-t-il.

La Gryffondor eût un léger sourire et se tourna vers le Serpentard. Blaise venait de se rappeler de la foire d'Halloween à Pré-au-Lard. Dans le palais de Milles et une Facettes, un miroir intitulé Yin et Yang, avait reflété Ginny Weasley comme son complément féminin.

-Ginny : « Si tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille, alors tu me vouvoies, si pas tu m'appelles Ginny » lança-t-elle, l'air légèrement hautain.

Décidément, cette Weasley, lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il la rejoignit et se planta devant elle.

-Blaise : «Enchanté Ginny » la salua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Les lèvres de Ginny ne purent réprimer un sourire en l'écoutant. Elle lui serra la main.

-Ginny : « De même… » répondit-elle en faisant mine d'ignorer son nom.

-Blaise : « Suis-je impoli ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tapant le crâne «Je me présente, Blaise Zabini »

-Ginny : « Ravie de te connaître Blaise »

A son tour, il lui fit un charmant sourire, qui fit palpiter un peu plus fort le cœur de la Gryffondor. Elle détailla ce visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près.

Le Serpentard avait les cheveux noir légèrement ondulés, la peau subtilement bronzé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux noisettes proche du doré. Lorsqu'il souriait, on pouvait voir un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil gauche. Petit détail, mais qui faisait son effet. Blaise était grand et mince , sans pour autant être fin. Ginny se le qualifia de « parfaitement proportionné ».

Un silence curieux s'était installé entre les deux nouvelles connaissances.

-Blaise : « Puis-je vous proposer une ballade Miss Weasley ? »

Ginny le fixa intensément.

-Ginny : « Je suis navrée jeune homme mais je dois refuser. Essayez une autre fois » déclara-t-elle avant de définitivement tourner les talons en faisant voler son opulente chevelure de feu, un de ses principaux atouts, elle le savait.

-Ginny : « Pour Neville, c'est toujours de rigueur » lança-elle par-dessus son épaule juste avant de disparaître dans un angle du couloir.

Blaise, resta là, à sourire. Il devait absolument la conquérir. Gros défit…

A l'heure du déjeuner, Ron n'avait pas osé adresser la parole à Hermione, et celle-ci ne se montrait pas non plus spécialement loquasse. Elle avait été très blessée par l'attitude du jeune Weasley et en avait pleuré pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne la rejoigne et ne lui explique qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir à Ron, puisque son frère n'était qu'un homme des cavernes, totalement ignorant des sentiments féminins. La rouquine avait réussi à la faire rire, mais Hermone restait tout de même sur ses positions. Le jeune homme avait fait preuve d'un total manque de respect.

Ron rôdait autour de la Gryffondor sans jamais oser se lancer.

-Harry : « Ron ! Tu vas te décider oui ou non ? » demanda-t-il excédé.

-Ron : « Je voudrais bien t'y voir !…Hermione me fait aussi peur que ma mère » dit-il l'air dépité.

Harry sourit furtivement.

-Harry: « Oui, et comme ta mère, elle t'adore, alors sois un homme comme on dit, et jette-toi! »

-Ron : « Mouais t'as raison, ça peut pas être pire que d'affronter Aragog… » essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Hermione arriva enfin avec Lavande et Parvati. Elles cessèrent aussitôt leur conversation enjouée, une fois à table.

-Harry : « Ca va Hermione ? »

-Herm: « Très bien et toi Harry ? »

-Harry : « Bien bien… »

Potter comprit aussitôt que la jeune femme avait capté son petit jeu. Entamer une conversation anodine pour la forcer à adresser la parole à Ron, était peine perdue.

Des Serpentard entrèrent en riant, machinalement Harry tourna la tête vers la porte. C'était des septième année. Soudain, il entendit Ron s'étrangler avec ses petits pois.

-Harry : « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

La réponse lui fit rapidement donnée, Jason Smith, venait de faire un signe dans leur direction, signe adressé à Hermione… Par pure provocation, la Gryffondor y répondit avec ferveur.

-Ron : « Saleté de… » gronda-t-il en se levant. Il s'éloigna, fit le tour de la table, empoigna Hermione presque de force et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils disparurent par la grande porte, sous les yeux ébahis des Gryffondor.

La brune s'apprêtait à exploser, mais devant la moue embarrassée de Ron, elle se ravisa.

Il l'avait traîné jusqu'au bord du lac, la surface était totalement gelée, et reflétait tel un miroir chaque éclat de soleil qui venait couler sur le tapis argenté.

Il la fit s'asseoir toujours sans rien dire, et malgré la froidure du banc, Hermione y consentit sans émettre la moindre remarque.

Ron fit quelque allés retour rapides et maladroits avant de se lancer.

-Ron : « Pour commencer, j'aimerais me faire pardonner Hermione. J'ai agis comme un goujat, et…je le regrette… » lui dit-il en faisant sa petite grimace habituelle qui montrait qu'il était très peu à l'aise.

Hermione garda un visage sévère avant d'illuminer sa bouche en un sourire attendrie.

-Herm : « J'accepte tes excuses et… »

-Ron : « Attend ! Je n'ai pas fini, si je ne parle pas maintenant je ne le ferais jamais » l'interrompit-il.

Hermione fit un signe de tête entendu et, l'estomac quelque peu contracté, elle attendit la suite.

-Ron : « Je…enfin on est ami depuis maintenant un peu plus de six ans…et je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment entendu de suite…j'en suis un peu responsable, je l'avoue…mais à partir de l'instant où tu nous as couvert face aux professeurs, j'ai su qu'on serait ami pour toute la vie. » débuta-t-il en tortillant ses doigts sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme. « Au fil des années, on s'est rapproché, malgré que nous soyons toujours restés assez distants l'un avec l'autre et que nous nous disputons environ toutes les demi-heure » poursuivit-il de plus en plus nerveux, Hermione, elle semblait touchée par chacun des mots de Ron. « Je n'ai pas toujours su vraiment m'exprimer avec toi, et aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'ai même très souvent été vexant. Mais c'est parce que j'ai un mal fou à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments, et je suis d'une timidité maladive en fait…Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne repense pas au bal de quatrième année. Tu t'imagines ? J'ai mis presque quatre ans à me rendre compte que t'étais une fille ! » s'exclama-t-il. Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Ron se décontracta un peu, et osa enfin la regarder.

-Herm : « Continue » lui dit-elle avec douceur.

-Ron : « Bien…en fait ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis dix minutes c'est que, je t'aime beaucoup et que…Je me rappelle d'une phrase que tu as dit un jour, tu m'avais dit « Je ne suis peut-être pas d'une beauté suprême, mais il ne faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit »,et bien aujourd'hui ce que je voudrais te dire, c'est que pour moi tu es ma beauté suprême… » lui dit-il, avec la plus belle des franchises. Il rougissait à peine et la fixait droit dans les yeux.

Il avait osé, il s'était déclaré comme jamais il n'aurait pensé.

Hermione sous le coup de l'émotion, sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se leva lentement, tout en frottant ses larmes. Puis, aussi subitement qu'il était venu l'enlever de la table, elle lui sauta au coup, et laissant ses larmes de joie couler allégrement.

Tout d'abord totalement paralysé, Ron finit par l'entourer de ses bras et la serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-Herm : « Tu es un prince Ronald Weasley » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Ron sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. On ne l'avait jamais complimenté auparavant. Il sut à ce moment précis qu'il était une personne spéciale et unique, qu'il n'était plus le petit frère Weasley, mais Ron, un être à part entière. Il comprit aussi qu'il n'oublierait jamais ces mots. Ces mots prononcés par la fille qu'il aimait profondément.

Lentement Hermione s'écarta du jeune homme, ils purent se regarder dans les yeux, cœur contre cœur. Ron se pencha doucement vers la Gryffondor, elle-même se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et dans un instant magique, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour seller cet amour enfin dévoilé. Leur baiser s'intensifia dans une fougue que le rouquin ne se connaissait pas. Hermione à bout de souffle mais rayonnante de bonheur, se blottit à nouveau contre le grand corps de son désormais petit ami.

* * *

**Et bien, il y a pas mal de rencontres et de sentiments dans ce chapitre en fait… L'étrange comportement de Potter…et aussi de Malfoy se poursuivra dans le prochain chapitre, et trouvera peut-être une réponse, j'espère juste que vous avez ouvert l'œil…**

**Vous avez envie de parler de Zabini ? De Ron ? De Malfoy ? Et bien laissez-moi une review !**


	39. Effets désirables et indésirables

**Bonjour bonjour !! et avec retard BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!**

**Je vous remercie d'être là si régulièrement et pour certains depuis un an passé déjà, c'est fou quand même !**

**Je sais que l'attente a été longue, mais si vous saviez ce qui m'est arrivé depuis décembre, c'est de la pure folie. Entre les cours, mes problèmes de santé, et mon ordi qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête je n'ai vrmt pas pu assurer la suite.**

**Je vais donc arrêter ici mon blabla et en venir rapidement au fait, avant que mon ordi ne décide encore de me bloquer tout accès aux pages internet, l'angoisse pour une adepte comme moi !**

**Je remercie profondément et fais un gros et vrai bisou à Lemoncurd, Manehou, Cyss, blurp3, Littlething, lullule, vert émeraude, Meihra, onarluca, laika la louve (lupa !!), flogudule, Zed Oras, pimouss, jessy, Gwen 222, Sélène, Audi-Chan, littleKimi, Off, rubigirl, Alysa77, Sorashi, Morgane (qui a laissé une review a chaque chapitre mdrr), Click la Magnifique, ptite clad, Alucard, Forminus (merci bcp autant pour les compliments que pour les reflexions personnelles, j'en prendrais compte), Vif d'or, Harry-drago, Lubel, Lee-NC-Kass, Minerve, Emeline, elymilly, thefeescatcher ( hello !), Master of Mad, Her-mio-neuh, BedÔ, myhahou, ****YKYRYA, circé 88, xena, kyo 320, didinette207, Lil'ly, Hedwige, Imaginarynight, et enfin Eowyn Malfoy !**

**J'ai été agréablement surprise en voyant de nombreux nouveaux pseudos accompagnés de commentaires vraiment gentils et encourageants pour ne pas dire trop flatteurs mdr, je vais prendre la grosse tête ! Naaan pas de risque, je ne me prend pas assez au sérieux côté écriture.**

**J'ai vu que certains d'entre vous étaient contents que Ron et Hermione se soient enfin mis ensemble tandis que d'autres étaient carrément déçus que je n'ai pas mis notre Miss Granger avec le décidémment bcp aimé Jason Smith. Mesdemoiselles (et certains messieurs bien sûrs), n'auriez pas un penchant pour les vilains garçons de Serpentard ? ;-p Je vous comprend ! En inventant le personnage de Jason Smith, je n'avais pas imaginé lui donner une importance dans l'histoire, mais j'ai vu qu'avec le temps, il est devenu très utile comme appui de Draco, et le fait que je le décris d'une charmante façon n'y est pour rien n'est-ce pas ? Alala que voulez-vous ? On craque tous pour les ténébreux…mais de là à mettre Jason avec Hermione, ca ferait un peu trop de couples Gryffondor-Serpentard dans le même groupe non ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Jason ne sera pas oublié.**

**Passons aux choses sérieuses, j'avais terminé le chap 38 en indiquant que j'esperais que vous aviez ouvert l'œil, et en effet quelques personnes ont trouvé le « truc » qui rend Harry si…cmt dire ? étrange… Chose qui n'a pas déplu à ce que j'ai vu. Il est vrai que ça change bcp du gentil Potter, mais chaque changement a une raison et voici la réponse.**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !!_**

* * *

Effets désirables et indésirables.

Harry qui ne voyait pas revenir ses deux meilleurs amis, décida de quitter la Grande Salle. Il se sentait étrange, il avait la sensation de ressentir tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, de percevoir les émotions des autres élèves. C'était perturbant et assez affolant. Partir de là et vite, semblait être la meilleure solution.

Une fois dehors, il se sentit immédiatement mieux. Sûrement se faisait-il des idées. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le château, il se sentit à nouveau bizarre. Son sang sembla se chauffer dans ses veines et sa tête lui faisait très mal. Moins d'une minute après, tout redevint normal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

-« On t'attendra devant les serres ! » entendu-t-il crier.

Tiens, il connaissait cette voix molle.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui, et stoppèrent brusquement. Harry se retourna.

-Harry : « Malfoy » constata-t-il.

Le sang battit de nouveau à ces tempes puis arrêta.

-Draco : « Potter !…Je suis pressé, désolé. » dit-il en le dépassant.

A l'évidence, Potter n'était pas la personne que le Serpentard souhaitait croiser sur sa route.

-Harry : « Hé ! Pas si vite ! »

Malfoy fit volte-face.

-Draco : « C'est à moi que tu parles ? »

-Harry : « Non, c'est à l'arbre… » répondit-il, avec un sourire de gamin insolent.

-Draco : « Oh écoute, ton humour de jardin d'enfant pas pour moi !» lâcha-t-il, assez nerveux.

-Harry : « Qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ?! »

-Draco : « Oh mais rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas surtout, je m'en suis remis ! » répliqua-t-il la voix passant parfois dans les aigus.

-Harry : «Tu parles de ce matin ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. C'était totalement hallucinant ! Il en parlait comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. Malfoy partit sans rien dire.

Le Gryffondor s'étonna de cette réaction et couru à ses trousses. Il le fit s'arrêter en lui attrapant le bras. De nouvelles palpitations affolèrent le cœur de Harry, une lumière blanche foudroya sa vue. Potter ouvrit les yeux sous le regard totalement interdit de Draco. Il avait eût une absence.

-Harry : « Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il brutalement.

-Draco : « Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix cassée.

-Harry : « Tu as très bien entendu… »

-Draco : « Fouts-moi la paix ok ? » répondit-il avec beaucoup moins d'assurance qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Le Gryffondor loin d'être décidé à lui obéir, l'attrapa par la taille et le cella à lui.

-Draco : « N'y pense même pas…Tu retires ton bras et …»

Il ne sut aller plus loin, la bouche de Harry venait de se coller à son cou.

Incapable de réagir, il laissa le brun aspirer sa peau par petites pressions tout à fait délectables.

De petits frémissements le traversaient des pieds à la tête. Mais pourquoi n'arrivai-t-il pas à dire « non » ?

Harry retira enfin ses lèvres de cette peau blanche et douce.

-Harry : « Marqué, propriété de Harry Potter » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Draco : « Pardon ? »

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et regagna le château de cette inhabituelle démarche de Lord.

Malfoy, encore immobile, suivit du regard le Gryffondor. Une fois la silhouette disparue, il reprit ses esprits.

-Draco : « Propriété de Harry Potter ? » se répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

Il toucha son cou encore humide de cette caresse volée. Une étincelle jaillit dans son esprit. Il couru jusqu'à la premièrement fenêtre et fût horrifié par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Il avait une marque très inesthétique un peu en dessous de l'oreille droite. Une tâche informe et violacée s'étendait à l'endroit où Potter avait plaqué sa bouche.

Par Merlin ! Quelle honte ! Drago était horrifié et scandalisé. Nom d'une gargouille, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu tomber sur la tête de Potter pour qu'il se transforme en obsédé ?

Il était évidemment plus facile pour Draco de tout mettre sur le dos de Harry, plutôt que de se demander, pourquoi « lui », ne réagissait pas, pourquoi lui-même semblait aussi métarmorphosé que Potter.

Cachant son cou aux yeux des gens, il se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à son dortoir pour y prendre une écharpe. Si quelqu'un s'en apperçevait, il n'y survivrait pas.

Harry patientait dans sa chambre en attendant l'heure de se rendre à son cours de Botanique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait encore pris ?? La moitié de son cerveau trouvait ça tout à fait normal, il avait eût envie de le faire, et il l'avait fait, mais le seconde moitié ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être choqué par son acte. Faire un…suçon à Draco Malfoy ! Il fallait vraiment être timbré. Harry avait remarqué qu'il ne se sentait pas pareil lorsqu'il se retrouvait face au Serpentard, comme si ses gestes n'étaient plus contrôlés et ne parlons même pas de ses paroles… Tout ça datait de ce matin, du cours de Potions…

Il était l'heure, dévalant les marches, il fût profondément déçu de ne pas voir Ron et Hermione. Bon c'était peut-être bon signe, son camarade avait sûrement enfin réussi à s'excuser sans vexer la jeune femme encore plus. Il se trouvait lent d'esprit pour les questions de cœur, mais Ron battait tous les records.

Les élèves étaient alignés de part et d'autre de la longue table de bois qui servait de support aux pots et autres sacs de terre. Comme sur un champ de bataille, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient soigneusement séparés en deux clans, se défiant du regard par-dessus la table.

Ron et Hermione réapparurent enfin, ils étaient dans les derniers arrivants.

-Chourave : « Bien je vois que tout le monde est là ! » lança le jovial professeur. « Qui peut me dire ce qu'est cette plante ? » demanda-t-elle en le montrant un pot contenant une plante dont les tiges étaient parsemées de petites boules vertes et bleues.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione mais celle-ci était trop occupée à jeter des coups d'œil embarrassés à son voisin, Ron.

Harry leva un sourcil, ce comportement était bien singulier. Et puis, Ron ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole en entrant.

-Chourave : « Bien Monsieur Londubat ! C'est une Apoda Belladonna en effet. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. »annonça-t-elle.

Le garçon retrouva un visage lumineux.

Le professeur expliquait les vertues de cette plante mais Harry ne détachait pas son regard de ses meilleurs amis.

-Harry : « Ron ? » l'appela-t-il. « Ron ! »

-Ron : « Hein quoi ? » demanda-t-il perdu.

-Harry : « C'est gentil de m'avoir planté tout à l'heure, et maintenant tu m'ignores. »

-Ron : « Non ! Mais non je ne t'ignore pas…c'est jusque…enfin je te dirais après le cours ok ? »

Potter répondit positivement, de toute façon il ne pourrait rien en tirer. Cependant, la petite lueur dans les yeux bleus de Ron ne lui avait pas échappé.

Le brun consentit enfin à s'intéresser au cours. Apparemment il avait loupé une étape, les élèves étaient tous affairés à mettre les boules colorées dans un pot.

-Chourave : « Monsieur Crabbe ! J'ai dit avec douceur ! Vous avez déjà réduit en cendre la moitié de ces pauvres plantes. Elles sont précieuses mais aussi dangereuses alors prenez garde et vérifiez que vos gants sont bien mis. » s'emporta la dame rondouillette.

Harry regarda en direction de Vincent, et croisa inévitablement le visage de Draco. Nouvelle ébullition, nouveau mal de crâne, mais nettement moins prononcé que toute à l'heure.

Le sorcier aux yeux d'argent était déjà plongé dans son travail. Harry le dévorait des yeux. Malfoy finit par relever la tête et tomba sur le regard avide du Gryffondor. Trop décontenancé par l'attitude du garçon et trop en colère contre lui-même, il gratta le bout de son nez d'un geste naturel et se remit au boulot.

Potter n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore, Potter voulait être remarqué, enfin le Potter de l'instant. Il décida donc d'envoyer quelques graines, qu'il avait sous la main, en direction du Serpentard. Ce dernier, après la première dizaine, piqua une crise de nerfs.

-Draco : « Professeur !! Potter me balance des graines à la figure ! » cria-t-il surprenant tout le monde.

Pansy, Crabbe, Zabini et Goyle le fixèrent hébétés. Ron, Seamus et Dean éclatèrent de rire.

-Chourave : « Potter, cessez immédiatement vos enfantillages, où ça sera dix points en moins »

Pfff, dix points ? C'était quasi gratuit, chez Rogue il en aurait pris pour cinquante points. Il réitéra donc son attaque végétale.

-Ron : « Harry, t'as bu ou quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il vraiment étonné par ses réactions.

-Harry : « Non » lâcha-t-il, limite ennuyé dans son activité.

-Ron : « Alors arrêtes ou on va vraiment perdre ces points. »

Le brun haussa les épaules et continua.

-Draco : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » forma-t-il sur ses lèvres, les traits assombris.

-Harry : « Toi » répondit-il de la même manière avec un sourire diabolique.

Draco soupira de lassitude, ce type n'avait rien a voir avec Harry Potter, il ne voulait même pas avoir le moindre contact avec lui.

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas du tout aimé se faire allumer comme une midinette, Draco Malfoy avait détesté se trouver dans une posture plus que délicate en plein milieu d'un cours, Draco Malfoy n'était pas un gibier, il était un prédateur.

Bien qu'il tentait de se persuader de tout cela, une partie de lui continuait à rougir et à baisser les yeux, il se haïssait vraiment…

-Pansy : « Ca va Draco ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… » tenta la jeune fille.

-Draco : « Nan, ca va. J'ai juste hâte que cette maudite journée se finisse » grommela-t-il.

La Serpentard n'osa pas trop s'avancer, si elle insistait, il penserait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de sortir avec lui un jour. Au fait, en était-elle sûre elle-même ?

Le cours qui paru interminable à Draco et beaucoup trop court à Ron prit fin. Les élèves allèrent se laver les mains et sortirent joyeusement de la serre numéro six, leur journée d'étudiants était terminée.

Malfoy devenu peu sociable depuis la transformation subite de Potter, retarda le moment d'aller manger, de toute façon il avait l'estomac noué. Et dire qu'il avait rendez-vous à 20h30 avec le professeur Rogue, quelle épuisante journée…

Il marchait lentement, ses pensées focalisées sur une seule personne. Son cœur en avait prit un coup, Harry n'était plus le garçon calme et adorable dont il était tombé amoureux. Etait-ce une blague ? Et puis, peut-être pas, lui aussi était loin d'être normal aujourd'hui. Il était renfermé, et beaucoup moins bavard qu'à l'accoutumé, et malheur parmi les malheurs, il n'était plus sans aucune défense quand Harry était dans les parages. On leur avait jeté un sortilège, ce n'était pas possible !

-« Ca cogite là-dedans on dirait… » surgit une voix langoureuse.

Le plus lochasse des Serpentard, en perdit son latin, Harry Potter une fois encore venait d'apparaître devant lui.

-Draco : « Potter, là on ne rigole plus, ne m'approche pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais pour ma santé, éloigne-toi le plus loin possible de moi .» dit-il en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de défense.

Harry le regarda par-dessus ces lunettes. Draco déglutit péniblement. Depuis quand c'était sexy les lunettes ?

-Harry : « N'aie pas peur, je venais juste faire ceci » dit-il doucement, en lui frottant le bout du nez.

-Draco : « Qu'est-ce que ? »

-Harry : « Tu avais de la terre sur le bout du nez, t'avais l'air fin… » le taquina-t-il.

Draco pour la première fois depuis leur petit entretien privé, sourit sincèrement.

-Draco : « C'est gentil, mais je suis sérieux, je ne peux pas rester avec toi, je sens qu'il va encore se passer quelque chose » lui dit-il le regard plus sûr, bien que l'acier qui le composait restait étrangement en fusion.

-Harry : « Comme ?… » laissa-t-il en suspend.

-Draco : « Quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas gérer. »

-Harry : « Mais attends, ça ne t'a pas plu ? » demanda-t-il en posant sur lui ses prunelles émeraudes étincelantes.

-Draco : « Tu veux parler de ça ? » répondit-il en dévoilant son cou. Harry sourit malicieusement. «Recommence encore une fois sans demander la permission et… »

-Harry : « Et si je te le demande ? » le prit-il de court.

La misérable assurance qui l'avait gagné disparu aussi tôt.

Une fois encore le Gryffondor approcha sa bouche beaucoup beaucoup trop près de Draco.

-Draco : « Non ! » réussit-il de justesse à crier avant que le pire ne se produise.

-Harry : « Quoiii ??? » demanda-t-il profondément ennuyé .

-Draco : « Tu n'es pas Harry Potter, je…si j'ai accepté qu'on devienne ami ce n'est pas pour…en arriver là » bégaya-t-il mi-embarassé mi-décidé.

-Harry : « Tu peux être plus clair ? »

-Draco : « Je refuse de me retrouver face à moi-même. Mais regarde-toi ! » s'exclama-t-il. Harry eût l'air vraiment ahuri. Malfoy ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais trop enervé il partit presque en courant.

Le Gryffondor avait reçu comme une giffle, Malfoy avait tout à fait raison. Depuis quand se laissait-il aller à coincer les garçons dans les couloirs, et à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Horreur et damnation, il pensait vraiment tout ce qu'il avait chuchoter à Draco tout le long de cette journée surréaliste. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il ?… Harry respira plusieurs fois rapidement, il devait y avoir une explication logique et cohérente à tout ça, c'était évident !…Non ?

Vingt heures sonna à l'horloge de la Grande Salle, Harry y était resté en compagnie des ses camarades qui avaient gentiment proposé de patienter à ses côtés avant son rendez-vous avec Rogue, avant son entrée en Enfer comme le disait si bien Dean.

Pressant le pas, Harry arriva finalement avec « seulement » trois minutes de retard, autant dire une éternité. Il donna un coup sec à la porte.

-Rogue : « Entrez Potter » lança la voix monocorde du professeur.

Le Gryffondor avança dans la pièce dépourvue d'une quelconque chaleur humaine. Une chaise faisait face à celle du Maître, mais bien entendu, Severus n'invita pas Harry à s'y installer.

Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, parce que ce n'était certainement pas pour Potter qu'il interromprait une tâche, Rogue se leva et fit quelques pas, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

-Rogue : « Vous êtes vous senti troublé aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Harry ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

-Harry : « Oui… » répondit-il peu sûr de la question.

Le professeur le fixa.

-Harry : « Oui, monsieur » rajouta-t-il déjà au bord des nerfs.

-Rogue : « Détaillez-moi ces changements Potter »

-Harry : « Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir » s'exclama-t-il troublé « Monsieur ! » s'empressa-t-il de compléter sous le regard glacial de Rogue.

-Rogue : « Contentez-vous de répondre Potter » trancha-t-il.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et se força à reprendre son calme qu'il sentait faiblir.

-Harry : « Je me suis sentit comme…changé de l'intérieur, comme incontrôlable ».

Severus le fixait intensément comme s'il notait mentalement chacun de ces mots.

-Rogue : « Ensuite ? »

-Harry : « Mais c'est tout » répondit-il vivement.

Un éclair jaillit dans les yeux couleur charbon de l'homme en noir.

-Rogue : « Toujours aussi odieux Potter, je me demande quand est-ce que vous apprendrez la politesse. Mais plus rien ne m'étonnes… »

-Harry : « Ouais, arrogant comme mon père, je connais la chanson merci » le coupa-t-il avec une insolence rare.

Ces paroles étaient sorties toutes seules, et bien qu'il les regretta presque instantanément, une partie de lui, furieuse, les avait pensé avec passion. Le sorcier brun mit la main devant son visage, il était devenu ingérable…

Le Maître des Potions eut un rictus de pure suffisance. Visiblement, il avait provoqué volontairement cette colère et en était assez satisfait. Cependant, Rogue reprit rapidement son visage impassible.

-Rogue : « Avez-vous touché à un produit ce matin dans la réserve lorsque vous étiez avec Malfoy ? »

Harry en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces questions !

-Harry : « Oui et quoi ? Ca ne rime à rien tout ça ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de me garder ici…monsieur » se força-t-il à dire.

-Rogue : « Au contraire Potter, j'ai toutes mes raisons. Alors c'est oui ou c'est non ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton sec et impatient.

-Harry : « Oui, je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai renversé un flacon »

Le rictus du Maître se fit plus marqué.

-Rogue : « Félicitations Potter, vous êtes sous l'effet d'une potion » annonça-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

Le « Survivant » en resta coi. Mais qu'est-ce que racontait ce taré ?

Rogue ouvrit une commode et en sortit un flacon à base ronde rempli d'un liquide mauve.

-Rogue : « C'est bien ceci que vous avez renversé ? » l'interrogea-t-il en lui montrant la bouteille.

-Harry : « Oui, mais vous vous trompez, je n'en ai pas bu, j'en ai juste reçu sur les mains ! » tenta-t-il désespérément.

-Rogue : « Potter Potter…cette potion est de mon invention, elle est capable de s'infiltrer par tous les pores de la peau » lui dit-il comme s'il parlait à une personne aux capacités mentales inférieures.

Harry ne comprenait rien. Lui ? Sous l'effet d'une potion ? Quoi que…

-Harry : « Quels en sont les effets professeur ? »

-Rogue : « Vous devriez le savoir, vous en faites l'expérience en ce moment » rétorqua-t-il.

Une petite voix conseilla à Harry de rester calme malgré son envie de répondre.

-Harry : « Ca change la personnalité ? » proposa-t-il.

-Rogue : « Faux ! Vous manquez totalement de subtilité mon pauvre Potter. Elle révèle la personnalité nuance » le corrigea-t-il en le transperçant du regard.

-Harry : « Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus monsieur ? » demanda-t-il soudainement très intéressant par l'information.

-Rogue : « Certes, cette potion à la faculté de dévoiler la personnalité profonde d'un individu. Ainsi, une personne extravertie, se verra devenir timide et calme et un introverti, votre cas à l'évidence, verra son côté passionnel et communicatif ressortir. Si vous voulez c'est votre face cachée. » exposa-t-il.

Le jeune homme était très interpellé par toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Ceci, expliquerait donc cela…

Severus traversa la pièce, en tapotant sa bouche. Il semblait remettre en place les pièces de cet intrigant puzzle. Harry le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il passa la main sur un grimoire marron posé sur un socle de bois. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il s'était tu, il reprit la parole.

-Rogue : « Il reste un petit détail qui m'apostrophe. De ce que j'ai pu en voir, Monsieur Malfoy semble lui aussi avoir été pour ainsi dire « contaminé ». Potter, vous l'avez touché ? »lui demanda-t-il en plissant ses yeux noirs.

Harry fut prit de panique, sa tête criait « non », mais sa bouche s'apprêtait à dire oui. Il devait reprendre son calme, il était impossible que Rogue sache.

-Harry : « Je l'ai touché oui, mais juste deux secondes ! Le temps de lui enlever la limace… » dit-il en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une bombe lui explose en plein visage.

-Rogue : « Hum…oui, ça a du suffire…les résultats sont stupéfiants… » marmonna-t-il l'air pensif.

Voyant, qu'apparemment, Rogue était plus intéressé par les effets que par la cause, il décida d'aller plus loin dans son raisonnement.

-Harry : « Comment se fait-il que Malfoy ait lui aussi été changé ? »

-Rogue : « Il semble que le fait que vous soyez entré en contact avec lui presque immédiatement après avoir touché le produit, ait créé une sorte de lien entre vous. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que vous changiez surtout en sa présence ? En le touchant particulièrement ? »

Potter sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, il devait à tout prix rester neutre.

-Harry : « Je…en effet, je n'avais pas fait le rapport, mais c'est vrai. »

-Rogue : « Je m'en doutais, c'est pourquoi j'ai plus ou moins suivit votre parcours de la journée pour m'assurer qu'aucun incident majeur ne s'était produit entre vous. La haine que vous vous vouez, aurait pu modifier fortement les effets. Mais fort heureusement, nous avons échappé à cela. »

Le Gryffondor était scandalisé, le professeur le savait depuis des heures, et il n'avait rien fait pour les aider, ou au moins les prévenir !

-Rogue : « Je sais ce que vous pensez Potter, mais il faut vous mettre à ma place, un cobaye tel que vous était un cadeau des dieux » lâcha-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Harry : « Les effets durent…. ? » demanda-t-il les dents serrées pour le faire taire.

-Rogue : « Douze heures. C'est-à-dire que dans environ deux heures, tous les effets se seront dissipés et vous redeviendrez ce Gryffondor brave et exemplaire » répondit-il, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

Les yeux de Harry s'obscurcirent, ce qu'il pouvait détester cet homme et ses sarcasmes ! Mais le garçon avait encore une dernière question à poser.

-Harry : « Monsieur, si j'ai bien tout compris, ce que j'ai pu faire aujourd'hui, quoi que ce soit » marmonna-t-il les derniers mots. « Je l'ai voulu, enfin, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais sous l'effet d'un sortilège, je l'ai fait parce que c'est ce que je ressentais, c'est bien ça ? »

Rogue ricana brièvement.

-Rogue : « Et bien Potter, quand vous voulez, vous saisissez vite » lui répondit-il, une étrange expression sur le visage. « J'ignore ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir, mais visiblement cela vous a marqué. Mais, que cela vous ait servi ou non, j'espère que vous saurez à l'avenir prendre plus au sérieux vos cours de Potions et tout ce que cela peut impliquer. Car à l'évidence, même sur le célèbre « Survivant », ça fonctionne » dit-il de sa voix basse et profonde qui imprégnait l'esprit plus que n'importe quel cri de Mandragore.

Le front de Harry se plissa d'incompréhension. Etait-ce une menace ? Ou un conseil formuler de façon étrange ? Mais les pensées de Harry furent coupées court par l'arrivé d'un élève.

-Rogue : « Draco entrez je vous prie » lança-t-il d'une voix beaucoup moins hostile.

Le Gryffondor sursauta en entendant ce nom. Il pivota pour voir le Serpentard. Malfoy le regardait l'air interdit. Il se demandait ce que Harry faisait là, était-ce un hasard ?

-Rogue : « Potter vous pouvez sortir et que ceci, ne s'évapore pas de ce bureau. Est-ce clair ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

-Harry : « Bien sûr professeur…bonne soirée » ajouta-t-il poliment, même si ce n'était pas vraiment les règles de la bienséance qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Severus sourit en coin.

-Rogue : « Ne rêvez pas Potter, vous m'attendrez dans le couloir le temps de mon entrevue. Nous avons encore un petit dernier détail à régler. »

Harry poussa un profond soupir, c'était évident…

Une exaspérante demi-heure plus tard, Draco sortit enfin du bureau de Rogue, la mine beaucoup moins inquiète qu'en entrant.

-Draco : « Potter » le salua-t-il, les yeux un peu rieurs.

-Harry : « Mal… »

-Rogue : « Revenez Potter » aboya-t-il avant même que Harry ait le temps de terminer son mot.

-Draco : « Je t'attends » formula-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Harry lui fit un signe entendu et entra de nouveau dans l'oppressant cachot.

-Rogue : « Maintenant que tout est remis à sa place, il ne nous reste plus qu'un léger détail technique. »

-Harry : « Le…lequel professeur ? »

-Rogue : « Votre punition bien sûr » annonça-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Harry : « Une punition ! Mais professeur, ce n'était pas ma faute ! »

-Rogue : « Je vous avais dit de faire attention, et une fois de plus votre délicatesse a fait des ravages. »

-Harry : « C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit d'aller dans cette réserve pour… »

-Rogue : « Pour enlever une chose dégoûtante que vous aviez placé volontairement dans le col de Monsieur Malfoy »

Potter se résigna, à quoi bon ? De toute façon avec Rogue il serait toujours en tord.

-Rogue : « Nous dirons, en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, trois heures par soir. Londubat sera ravi d'avoir de la compagnie, j'en suis sûr. » termina-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Harry lui jeta un regard dégoûté avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Draco allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsque la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée. Le blond se cacha rapidement dans l'ombre.

-Rogue : « Et 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor, en raison de votre insolence. » marmonna-t-il en fixant Harry. Le Maître des Potions jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de retourner dans son office.

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur en soupirant de désespoir.

-Harry : « Ce type m'épuise… » dit-il à voix basse.

Draco sortit de sa cachette et invita Harry à déserter les cachots.

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le couloir anciennement interdit.

-Draco : « Mince, t'as vu où on est encore ? »

-Harry : « Oui, c'est de la sorcellerie » dit-il d'une voix lugubre.

Draco le regarda consterné, mais finit par ne plus réussir à se retenir de rire.

Harry commençait à se sentir beaucoup mieux, Rogue n'avait pas mentit, les effets se dissipaient de plus en plus. Il ne ressentait déjà plus ses espèces de malaises lorsque Malfoy était là.

-Harry : « Rogue t'a dit quoi ? » demanda-t-il, impatient.

-Draco : « C'est personnel ! » annonça-t-il l'air hautain.

Potter le fixa l'air de dire « pas à moi ».

-Draco : « Ok Potter, pas besoin de me faire tes gros yeux. » dit-il en mettant les mains devant lui en signe de défense. Le brun ria en levant les yeux au ciel. « Disons qu'il m'a expliqué le pourquoi du comment. J'ai vraiment cru perdre la boule tu sais. Si seulement tu faisais attention où tu mets tes pattes… » lança-t-il mine de rien.

-Harry : « Que ? Quoi ? T'es vraiment sans gêne ! C'était pour t'aider et autant que je me souvienne, tu ne t'es pas vraiment débattu » glissa-t-il l'air espiègle.

Draco en resta sans voix puis se reprenant.

-Draco : « C'était après que tu ais renversé cette potion je te ferais remarquer »

-Harry : « Tu es d'une mauvaise foie ! »

-Draco : « Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux peut-être que je te dise, que j'ai adoré ? »

Harry resta silencieux le regard planté dans celui troublé de Malfoy.

-Draco : « Tu vois là ! Tu as exactement le même regard que tu as eu tout le long de la journée, tu es encore sous l'effet du Révélateur. » s'exclama-t-il en le montrant du doigt.

-Harry : «Du révélateur ? »

-Draco : « Oui, c'est le nom de la potion du professeur Rogue » répondit-il vaguement.

-Harry : « Et toi alors, tu n'es plus sous l'effet c'est ça ? »

-Draco : « Plus du tout non ! Vu que je n'ai été que secondairement touché, les effets sont de plus courte durée chez moi, par contre toi… »

-Harry : « Pour ton information, je me sens beaucoup mieux, la preuve je ne me suis pas encore jeté sur toi » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un bon moment. Harry était contrarié par le déni de Malfoy, Rogue avait du lui expliquer ce que faisait cette potion et que s'il s'était laissé faire, c'est que lui aussi en avait eu envie. Non mais quand même ! Il n'allait pas passer pour le pervers dans l'histoire. Draco n'aimait pas cette assurance qu'arborait Potter, sûrement un résidu de la potion. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à encaisser les explications du Maître de Potion, alors si le Gryffondor se mettait à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Harry : « Et tu sais quoi ? Dès que Rogue m'a tout dit, je me suis tout de suite dit, que dès que je te verrais, je te présenterais mes excuses, mais j'ai changé d'avis, tu as eu ce que tu méritais ! »lâcha-t-il, assez mauvais.

-Draco : « Ca veut dire quoi ça, j'ai eu ce que je méritais ? » demanda-t-il énervé.

-Harry : « Tu n'as qu'à lire entre les lignes toi qui es si fin » lui répondit-il les traits toujours crispés.

-Draco : « Oh écoute, merde Potter ok ? Cette histoire est terminée, et j'en suis bien content, on va poursuivre tranquillement notre vie, sans plus penser à ça. »

-Harry : « Hors de question » lâcha-t-il.

Draco leva un sourcil.

-Draco : « Et pourquoi ça ? »

-Harry : « On dirait que tu le fais exprès ma parole !C'est toi-même qui l'as dit, c'était un Révélateur, pas un sortilège qui change les gens, non, un produit qui met à jour les instincts profonds d'une personne, ce qu'il est à l'intérieur. »

-Draco : « Ca…je le sais » dit-il soudain plus hésitant.

-Harry : « Alors ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Heureusement qu'ils étaient à l'abris d'oreilles indiscrètes.

-Draco : «Alors quoi Potter ?!! Viens en au fait, tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, crache le morceau ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Harry tressaillit, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce ton froid et colérique. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vraiment à dire. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait poussé ainsi Draco. Peut-être pour qu'il dise ce que lui n'arrivait pas à éclaircir, ce que lui n'arrivait pas à concevoir.

-Harry : « Rien, je n'ai rien à dire en fait. Tu as raison, oublions ça et retournons à notre vie normale. Désolé pour ton cou et… pour le reste » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Le jeune homme semblait soudainement extrêmement fatigué.

La pression redescendit chez Malfoy, ils étaient bêtes de s'emporter pour quelque chose sur laquelle ils n'avaient de toute façon aucune emprise.

-Draco : « Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus. » s'excusa-t-il à moitié.

Le Gryffondor leva vers lui un regard étonnamment triste qui lui paralysa le cœur une seconde.

-Harry : « C'est là qu'on voit qu'en fait la haine qu'il y a toujours eu entre nous ne s'en ira jamais totalement. »

L'intonation de sa voix avait comme un arrière goût de regret.

Le visage du jeune hériter se lissa en une expression de douceur. Ce garçon savait vraiment le toucher au plus profond de l'âme.

-Draco : « Mais je ne te hais pas » répondit-il presque avec tendresse, ses émotions soudainement à vif.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il voulait avaler ses paroles.

-Harry : « Tu en es sûr ? »

-Draco : « Ecoute ton instinct, comme c'est lui parle pour toi ces temps-ci… »

Harry sourit. Draco lui fit un de ses clins d'œil qui donnait la sensation d'être unique sur terre.

-Draco : « On va dormir et on verra ça demain ? » proposa-t-il.

-Harry : « Avec plaisir, je suis épuisé »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence. Le sorcier aux yeux d'argent avait raccompagné Harry jusqu'à son étage sans toutefois aller jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, il n'était pas suicidaire.

-Harry : « Et bien à demain »

-Draco : « A demain » répondit-il en rajustant machinalement son écharpe.

Harry eut un léger rire.

-Harry : « Je suis trop désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, tu as du caché ton cou toute la journée »dit-il embarrassé.

-Draco : «Bah, c'est pas encore trop grave, heureusement qu'on est en hiver. Parce qu'en été, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. »

-Harry : « Tu aurais du empreinter la trousse à maquillage de Pansy » pouffa-t-il.

-Draco : « Vas-y rigole, j'aurais bien voulu te voir à ma place. Ma si jolie peau… » se plaignit-t-il en touchant son précieux cou.

-Harry : « Narcissique »

-Draco : « Et fier de l'être » répliqua-t-il en bombant le torse.

Potter lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et partit en souriant, le rire amusé de Draco résonnant à ses oreilles.

-Draco : « Un bon point quand même pour toi Potter ! » lança-t-il.

Harry s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

-Harry : « Je peux savoir lequel ? »

-Draco : « Tu es très habile de ta bouche ! »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

-Harry : « Dégage Malfoy ! » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

-Draco : « Ok » répondit-il toujours en ricanant comme un gamin.

Harry entendit ses pas redescendre les escaliers, ce qu'il pouvait être puéril ce garçon ! Un sourire radieux sur les lèvres il pénétra dans la salle commune rouge et or.

A peine eut-il fait un pas qu'une détonation de reproches l'accueillit.

-Ginny:«Ah te voilà toi! Pas mieux que Ron!» s'emporta la jolie rousse, totalement furieuse.

Harry jeta un regard perdu sur un Ron mortifié qui fuyait le regard noir de sa petite sœur.

-Harry:«Ginny! C'est quoi le problème?!»

-Ginny:«Le problème c'est que vous n'êtes même pas là lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre un ami!»

-Harry:«Ecoute Ginny, je suis très fatigué, alors, soit tu m'expliques calmement ce qu'il se passe, soit je monte me coucher, et tu n'auras plus qu'à hurler contre les tapisseries» lui dit-il posément, mais son regard était celui de quelqu'un qu'il n'était bon de contrarier.

-Ginny:«Je…bien d'accord» céda-t-elle en lissant sa jupe d'un geste nerveux avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Bien sûr, Ginny avait déjà réglé le problème avec Blaise, et avait même au passage fait un peu connaissance, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, l'avait enchantée . Mais par principe, elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait à Ron et Harry. Ce n'était pas son rôle de défendre Neville, elle était plus jeune et était une fille en plus. Bien qu'elle soit une tête brûlée et qu'elle prenait très à cœur les problèmes de Londubat, elle estimait que c'était à ses camarades de chambre d'être là en cas de besoin, et aujourd'hui ils avaient faillit, alors que c'était peut-être la période où Neville avait eût le plus besoin de soutien. Et aucun d'eux n'avait été disponible de toute la journée.

-«Ginny, il ne faut pas t'énerver, ce n'était rien, je vais beaucoup mieux» surgit une voix faible.

-Harry:«Neville? C'est toi l'ami dont Ginny parlait?» s'étonna-t-il.

-Neville:«Oui, mais il faut oublier, je t'assure.»

-Harry:«Que t'est-il arrivé?»

-Neville:«Je ne veux pas en parler, et Ginny non plus» dit-il en la regardant avec une expression qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Ginny:«Bien, je ne dirais rien, je respecte ton choix»

-Neville:«Merci Ginny, tu as déjà fait beaucoup»

Harry et Ron se regardèrent interloqués.

Ginny alla s'asseoir avec ses copines et le calme revint enfin. Tous les élèves présents jetaient des regards apeurés vers la jeune Weasley, son caractère n'avait fait que s'affirmer ces dernières années, il était aujourd'hui devenu carrément exacerbé.

Harry vint s'asseoir en face de Ron qui avait été interrompu en pleine partie d'Echec Version Sorcier.

-Harry:«Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous voulait?» chuchota-t-il.

-Ron:«Je ne sais pas, elle m'a carrément agressé, en me disant qu'au lieu de jouer, je ferais mieux de faire attention à ceux qui m'entourent. Entre deux cris j'ai cru comprendre qu'un Serpentard s'était encore attaqué à Neville. Et vu la tête de Neville, ça a du un peu le choquer. Mais je n'ai rien vu moi!»se défendit-il.

-Harry:«Moi non plus mais je dois dire que j'ai eu une journée assez mouvementée.» soupira-t-il.

-Ron:«Ah oui! Tu reviens de chez Rogue, qu'est-ce que te voulais encore le croque-mort?»

Potter jeta des regards de côté puis se pencha vers son ami.

-Harry:«Tu ne me croiras pas, j'étais sous l'effet d'une potion pendant toute la journée» lui confia-t-il.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

-Ron:«Quoi?!» s'exclama peu discrètement le Gryffondor.

-Harry:«Plus bas! Je ne suis pas sensé en parler» le reprit-il avant de pousuivre. «En fait ce matin, tu sais en potion, quand j'étais dans la réserve, j'ai fait tomber une bouteille, et j'ai eu du liquide sur les mains. Bein cette potion a, comment dire, fait ressortir mon Moi profond.»

-Ron:«Ton Moi profond?» répéta-t-il en grimancant. «Tu plaisantes?»

-Harry:«Non, c'est pour ça que je me sentais pas super aujourd'hui, t'avais rien remarqué?»

Le rouquin prit une mine de profonde concentration.

-Ron:«Si, maintenant que tu le dis, t'as été bizarre toute la journée, je me suis dit que c'était ton côté rebel qui remontait. Tu nous fais le coup de temps en temps.» répondit-il avec délicatesse.

-Harry:«N'importe quoi! _Mon côté rebel_!Enfin bref, tout est revenu dans l'ordre maintenant, mais pour la peine, je suis en retenue toute la semaine»

-Ron:«Quelle bouse de dragon ce mec! C'est quand même pas ta faute!»

-Harry:«Je sais mais c'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. Mais toi raconte ta journée, je ne t'ai presque pas vu.»

Harry avait bien évidemment omis quelques détails, comme Draco Malfoy, mais il avait ressenti le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et puis il n'avait jamais rien caché, ou presque à Ron. Mais là, c'était un cas de force majeur, et pour être honnête, il tenait jalousement à son secret.

Ron raconta avec maints et maints détails comment, après son enlèvement brutal, il avait réussi à demander pardon à Hermione sans avoir l'air stupide et sans virer au rouge fraise des bois au moindre mot. Tout en parlant, les garçons avaient entamé une nouvelle partie d'échec. Après une quinzaine de minutes Ron n'en était toujours pas arrivé à la partie principale de l'histoire, au bel épilogue qui l'avait amené à déclarer sa flamme à la jeune fille.

Le cavalier de Weasley venait de transperçer de son épée la dernière tour de Harry, quand Hermione les rejoignit.

-Herm:«Je vais me coucher les garçons» annonça-t-elle beaucoup moins indifférament que les autres jours.

Le cœur de Ron fit une embardée.

-Harry:«Bonne nuit» lui dit-il avant de replonger dans la partie à la recherche d'une nouvelle stratégie.

Ron ne savait pas s'il devait se lever ou rester assis. Il finit par opter pour le second choix.

-Ron:«Dors bien…Hermione» murmura-t-il presque.

La jeune fille lui sourit timidement. Harry ne se rendit compte de rien.

-Herm:«Toi aussi Ron» répondit-elle à son tour tout doucement.

Après une légère hésitation, elle se pencha et déposa furtivement un baiser sur la bouche du Gryffondor aux cheveux de feu. Potter qui avait consentit à relever la tête, resta bouché bée devant la scène.

Le pauvre Ronald changea de couleur et la jeune fille évita Harry du regard en s'éloignant.

Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et secoua un doigt vers Ron l'air de dire «toi…»

Le jeune Weasley ne savait plus où se mettre, mais cependant une partie de lui réclamait quelque chose de pressant, oui, le rouquin en voulait plus.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers Hermione qui heureusement était retenue par Ginny.

Il tapota sur son épaule, surprise, elle lui fit face. Elle n'eût même pas le temps de parler, que Ron dans un geste fougueux, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

La salle entière était estomacé, Ginny la première, qui de près croyait halluciner. Ron libéra enfin sa douce prisonnière. Il la regardait avec tendresse, Hermione fuyait quiconque du regard.

Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, tous les Gryffondor les applaudirent avec chaleur. «Enfin!» semblait être la pensée commune.

La brune eût un petit rire nerveux avant de monter se coucher en quatrième vitesse. Ron revint s'asseoir sous les regards admiratifs de nombreux de ses camarades.

-Harry:«Félicitations!» lui dit-il rayonnant.

-Ron:«Merci…»

-Harry:«Je n'y croyais plus» ria-t-il.

-Ron:«Oh arrête, il me fallait juste le déclic.» se justifia-t-il toujours embarrassé mais tout de même fier de lui.

-Harry:«Ca te fait quoi?» demanda-t-il curieux.

-Ron:«Ca» dit-il en montrant son visage «Je souris bêtement depuis des heures»

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire.

-Harry:«En tout cas» ajouta-t-il après avoir repris son calme«Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous, et en fait surtout pour toi»

Ron lui fit un signe de tête de remerciement, la bénédiction de son ami était tout ce qui lui manquait.

Cette nuit là, tous les élèves ou presque dormirent du sommeil du juste.

* * *

**Terminus! Alors alors? Ai-je trop déliré cette fois? (cmt ca c'est pas la première fois?lol) Avez-vous apprécié? Des remarques à me soumettre? Des protestations peut-être?**

**Il suffit d'un click sur review!**

**Bien à vous,**

**Florelia**

ps: merci à tout ceux qui ont lu le début de ma nouvelle fic, ca me fait très plaisir.


	40. Les Runes

**Hello tout le monde !**

Oui, c'est bien moi ! Mdr ouaip je sais, une fois encore j'ai eu mille choses à faire et hélas peu de temps pour mes fics, mais comme toujours je finis par revenir. Donc pour ceux qui auraient eu peur, la fic continue et continuera toujours ! Promis.

Je ne vais pas m'étaler en explication ni en bavardages inutiles.

Par contre je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes vos messages, nous avons dépassé les 900 reviews ! Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Et tout ça grâce à vous. Merci encore.

Souffrant toujours de problème aux côtes, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester trop longtemps devant l'ordi et répondre à la fabuleuse liste de vos reviews. Tout auteur de fic sait à quel point c'est long de répondre, même si c'est vraiment génial mais là, je ne peux pas. J'ai bien entendu lu chacun des vos messages, et remarques. Merci pour toutes vos attentions.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui se sont présentés, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de susciter l'intérêt malgré le grand nombre de chapitres. Vous êtes forts mdr.

Je suis toujours aussi impressionnée par les compliments et touchée par les remarques qu'au tout début, preuve que l'envie et la passion d'écrire sont tjrs là.

Tous mes remerciements et ma gratitude à : **Meihra****, Cyss, Laika la Louve (Lupa héhé) ; Onarluca, Minere : Morgane ou Vyviane, Blurp3, pimouss, flogudule, vert emeraude, Matieu 59, Daune, Off, Lee-NC-Kass, mystdu85, Her-mio-neu, Eowyn Malfoy , Lil'li, Aniz B, Manelle, Lullule, Sélène, shetane (une diablesse ? tiens…), Hedwige, xena, Nyonoshii, Master of Mad, Emeline, ptite clad, p'tit loup, Vif d'or, dmoniac Cat's, alichan, tsubaki, narcotic (orignial), D. Siuki, Vorna, Enyia, thefeescatcher, Porcne Aesoris (trop compliqué ton pseudo ! lol), Micy, elektra, loutrina, sa seignerie canard (rien que ca ? haha), Namyothis, Drayna, Vanilly, Forminus ( kikou), Griselle, Ehwinn, elyzedirector elymilly, lulu 417, isa, zumi, zaika, et enfin Abella !**

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture :

rmq: les tirets ne s'affichent plus sur fanfic, alors désolée pour les dialogues, j'espere que vous vous y retrouverez

* * *

Les Runes

Une semaine était passée, et chaque jour apportait son lot d'excitation. Noël approchait à grands pas, et chacun hésitait encore entre rester à Poudlard où le repas du réveillon était toujours un spectacle enchanteur ou rentrer chez soi, pour revoir sa famille si longtemps absente. Certains n'avaient pas le choix. Des personnes comme Ron qui cette année devait passer les fêtes de fin d'année au château, Mr Weasley devait partir en voyage d'affaire et emmenait Molly, avec lui. Arthur était monté de grade après la chute de Lord Voldemort. Il était à présent affecté au Département de la justice magique. Dumbledore ayant retrouvé son influence d'antan, avait réussi à donner un poste plus haut placé au père Weasley. Bien sûr ce dernier n'oubliait pas ses premiers amours, les Moldus. Il s'était spécialisé dans le droit des Moldus dans le monde magique. Souvent oubliés dans les textes de loi, il avait veillé à ce qu'ils ne soient plus les pestiférés du monde sorcier. Théoriquement parlant bien entendu. Arthur était un homme droit et profondément humain, et Albus avait une confiance totale en lui. Il maniait d'ailleurs d'une main de maître ses nouvelles responsabilités.

Hermione elle, devait passer Noël chez sa grand-mère qui vivait en Irlande, Ron pour d'étranges raisons tirait la tête depuis que la jeune fille le lui avait annoncé.

Harry lui aussi restait à Poudlard, ça serait probablement la dernière année qu'il serait obligé de rester à l'école pour éviter de retourner chez les Dursley. Sirius Black, son parrain, ayant été réhabilité il y avait à peine quelques mois devant la cours de justice magique. Il vivait aujourd'hui dans un appartement dans le cœur de Londres en compagnie de Remus Lupin, son fidèle ami. Devant montrer qu'il était apte à vivre dans la société sorcière, il devait attendre une année avant de lui voir imputer une quelconque responsabilité. Harry, si tout se passait bien, pourrait vivre avec Sirius dès les prochaines vacances d'été, cette idée lui permettait de rester patient.

Draco et Harry se voyaient assez régulièrement, entre deux entraînements de Quidditch, ou à la sortie d'un cours. Leurs camarades trouvaient d'ailleurs qu'ils oubliaient souvent leurs livres ces temps-ci. Le sujet de la potion et de ses effets, revenait de temps à autre, saupoudré de gêne et de curiosité. Ce qu'ils en avaient plus ou moins conclu, était qu'un sentiment assez puissant était entrain de les lier. Amitié ? Séduction ? Amour ? Harry était perdu. Tiraillé entre ses sentiments confus et la peur de mal faire, de se tromper dans ses choix, Potter ne pouvait pourtant nier que plus le temps passait, plus il appréciait Malfoy. Son humour, sa façon d'être, ses mimiques, son arrogance. Il se surprenait à penser à lui, à se demander ce qu'il faisait, à qui il parlait, souhaitant en silence qu'il ne soit pas avec Pansy, ou n'importe quelle autre personne ayant un faible pour lui. Etait-il jaloux ? Il espérait que non, la jalousie ne faisait pas partie de l'amitié, la jalousie était le lot de l'amour. Mais comment serait-ce possible ? Lui ? Avoir des sentiments pour un garçon ? Harry se noyait de plus en plus dans les eaux troubles des émotions.

Draco lui savait. Il savait qu'il aimait Harry plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il le trouvait adorable, gentil, amusant, et parfait dans ses défauts. C'était une définition assez étrange, mais c'était ça. Malfoy avait en horreur les pseudos sentiments nobles, comme la charité et la compassion, de l'hypocrisie tout ça pour lui. Mais chez Harry c'était différent, tout ce qui faisait qu'il aurait pu être un digne héritier de Godric Gryffondor, lui allait à la perfection. Potter portait la douceur sur le visage et la détermination dans le regard, il était d'une loyauté sans pareil, et d'un courage sans faille, voir même assez suicidaire. Toutes ces définitions qui caractérisaient le Gryffondor parfait, avaient été créées pour Harry. Il était son opposé et son complémentaire. Il était tout ce qu'il ne serait peut-être jamais. Et c'était en fait, exactement ça qu'il aimait chez lui. Chez ce garçon qui peignait chaque jour son cœur d'un peu plus de rouge et d'or.

L'héritier des Malfoy tenait un livre en mains allongé sur son lit, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il cherchait depuis plusieurs jours la meilleure façon d'annoncer à Harry qu'il devait partir pour les vacances. Il avait reçu une lettre de son père. Celui-ci lui expliquait qu'il l'emmenait en voyage, (oui, parce que « proposer » ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Lucius) dans les îles. Il n'en avait pas dit plus. Juste qu'ils ne seraient qu'à deux, puisqu'il avait offert une cure à Narcissa en Bulgarie dans un luxueux centre de thalassothérapie.

Aucune opposition n'était autorisée bien sûr. Draco était assez content de partir, changer d'air lui ferait du bien, mais ces vacances impliquaient le fait d'être loin de Harry durant quinze longs jours. Il n'avait jamais envisagé le fait d'être éloigné de lui. C'était bête, mais il considérait la présence de Harry dans sa vie, dans son environnement comme normale. Qu'ils se disputent ou qu'ils s'entendent bien, Harry n'était jamais très loin. Son âme se secoua, étrangement paniquée à l'idée de ne plus croiser les yeux verts de son prince de cœur.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le garçon aux yeux d'argent ne vit pas entrer Blaise Zabini. Le brun s'approcha de lui assez silencieusement.

Blaise : « Draco ? » l'appella-t-il.

Draco fit un bon sur son lit.

Draco : « Blaise ! T'es pas bien ? On ne surgit pas comme ça devant les gens. Recommence et je suis mort »

Blaise était partagé entre la confusion et l'amusement. Malfoy remis son pull en place et s'assis fièrement.

Draco : « Tu me voulais quelque chose ? »

Blaise : « Oui, je voulais te parler. » lui dit-il en prenant place sur le lit de Goyle.

Draco : « Je suis toute ouïe »

Blaise : « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit à Pansy, mais, je t'assure que c'était pour t'aider. Je tiens à notre amitié et… »

Draco : « Blaise ! Non pas toi » l'interrompu-t-il l'air navré.

Blaise : « Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il perdu.

Draco : « Oh écoute Blaise, pas de ça entre nous, si tu te mets à me lécher les bottes, où va le monde ? Si je t'apprécie c'est parce que justement tu n'es pas comme les autres Serpentards, tu n'essayes pas d'entrer dans mes bonnes grâces parce que je m'appelle Malfoy. Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? »

Zabini garda le silence un instant, le temps de remettre tout en place dans sa tête.

Blaise : « Oui, je t'ai même insulté »

Draco : « Et bien voilà ! T'as mis le doigt dessus. Tu ne t'es pas rependu en excuses quand tu m'as quasi fait tomber des escaliers, tu m'as tout de suite répondu quand je t'ai agressé. »

Blaise : « Tu veux dire, qu'on est ami, parce que je t'ai envoyé balader en première année ? »

Malfoy un sourire en coin, lui fit un signe entendu de la tête. Le Serpentard aux yeux noisette, était totalement déboussolé. C'était bien du Draco ça.

Blaise : « Alors on est toujours ami ? »

Draco : « Je dirais que oui. MAIS avise toi encore une seule fois de tenter de « m'aider » et je n'hésiterais pas à te lancer un sort impardonnable. »

Blaise retrouva son sourire avenant, et donna une tape amicale sur le bras de Malfoy. L'ambiance redevint beaucoup plus agréable dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard.

Ron et Hermione filaient le parfait amour depuis l'officialisation de leur relation, enfin, les prises de becs et les remarques fusaient toujours autant, mais à présent au lieu de finir en pleurs et en reproches, elles se clôturaient par un baiser et des excuses. La terre avait de changé d'axe. L'annonce de ce couple aussi surprenant qu'attendu, avait été l'objet de toutes les attentions mais aussi durant quelques jours, des railleries des Serpentard. Pansy dans ce domaine s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Ce fait nouveau avait amené une nouvelle mode, ou association caritative ça dépendait d'où on se plaçait, au sein de Poudlard, précisément dans le milieu féminin. Les deux meilleurs amis de Harry Potter, sortaient ensemble, mais qu'adviendra-t-il de ce pauvre Harry ? Il serait probablement obligé de tenir la chandelle. Non, les filles de Poudlard ne pouvaient se résoudre à laisser seul ce si gentil héros.

En ce mercredi matin, Harry mangeait tranquillement ses toasts lorsqu'il fût assaillit de lettres et de demandes en tous genres. Des hiboux par dizaine passaient et repassaient au-dessus de la table de Gryffondor.

Ron : « Mais c'est quoi ce défilé ? D'où viennent toutes ses lettres ? » demanda-t-il agacé par la troisième enveloppe qui venait d'échouer dans son bol de porridge.

Harry : « De Poudlard » répondit-il ahurit.

Hermione : « Comment ça de Poudlard ? »

Harry : « Des filles de l'école, je ne comprend pas, elles m'ont écrit des lettres de…enfin regardes toi-même » dit-il en lui tendant une des lettres qui ornaient la table.

Tous les yeux des camarades du « Survivant », étaient braqués sur la brune. Après quelques secondes elle éclata de rire.

Hermione : « Oh Harry, je suis désolée qu'on t'impose cela. » pouffa-t-elle en passant la lettre à Ron.

Ginny : « Au lieu de rire dites-nous ce qu'il se passe ! » s'impatienta la petite Weasley.

Hermione : « Ce sont des déclarations d'amour »

L'étonnement fit rapidement place à l'hilarité générale.

Ron : « Harry, si j'avais su » arriva-t-il à dire entre deux rires.

Harry : « Je ne trouve pas ça marrant. Toutes ces filles ont pitié de moi ! »s'indigna-t-il.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire doubler les rires.

Ginny : « Mais non Harry, c'est plutôt flatteur je trouve. Elles ne veulent pas te voir seul alors ces filles te proposent de sortir avec elles. » expliqua-t-elle en reposant la lettre.

Harry : « Mouais, elles pensent surtout que maintenant que Ron et Hermione sont ensemble que je ne vais pas tarder à finir triste et rejeté. » dit-il morne en jetant un coup d'œil féroce aux filles de l'assemblée.

Hermione : « Oh mais non ! » s'attendrie la jeune fille.

Ron : « Alors là plutôt embrasser Goyle et Crabbe. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber, même pas pour Hermione » promit-il.

Bien que cette phrase était très gentille, on pu tout de même voir passer un voile sombre dans les yeux de Miss Granger. Le tact était encore en cours d'apprentissage chez Ron.

Harry retrouva le sourire. L'heure du premier cours avait sonné. Il enfourna rapidement toutes les lettres dans son sac et partit à la hâte.

Draco avait observé le ballet incessant des hiboux. Qui pouvait bien avoir autant de chose à dire à Potter ? Ca ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, même pas du tout…

Les Gryffondor avaient cours de Sortilèges et Enchantements avec le professeur Flitwick, amusant petit sorcier. Les Serpentard avaient ce jour-là, leur cours à option, Draco se dirigeait seul vers la classe de Runes, il avait été l'unique élu de son groupe à être admis dans ce cours, vu la difficulté, on comprenait. Malfoy appréciait ce moment de la semaine, où il se retrouvait enfin seul et en paix, occupé à lancer et déchiffrer les petites pierres aux formes rectangulaires et aux angles arrondis. Il s'enorgueillit souvent d'avoir accès à ce cours avec quelques privilégiés, il déplorait néanmoins le fait que des enfants de Moldus se trouvaient avec lui. Mais heureusement, cette Sang-De-Bourbe de Granger était dans une autre classe.

Comme les vacances approchaient, le professeur était plus laxiste et permettait aux élèves une fois les exercices imposés terminés, d'utiliser les Runes à leur propre compte. Draco ne le faisait pas en général, mais là, il avait une question qui le taraudait, le jeune homme voulait savoir qui avait écrit à Harry, qui avait osé lui envoyer autant de lettres sous son nez. Une fois prêt à débuter l'exercice, il dévia d'objectif. Il se concentra, posa mentalement sa nouvelle question et prit trois runes dans le sac de cuir.

Il tira en premier lieu Ehwaz la rune 19, ensuite Lagu portant le numéro 21 et pour finir Wyn la 8. Il caressa de son doigt les symboles celtiques, comme pour s'imprégner de leur pouvoir.

Il fit le vide dans sa tête et ouvrit le livre des interprétations. Draco était déjà assez avancé dans l'art d'interpréter les runes, mais vu l'importance de sa question, il ne voulait commettre aucune erreur.

Après un certain temps, il pu dégager une signification de ce tirage. La première rune, montrait une rencontre positive, mais indiquait aussi que le consultant maîtrisait ses émotions de peur d'être rejeté, la seconde Lagu, tirée renversée, symbolisait le conflit intérieur, les émotions incontrôlables du consultant mais aussi un chemin assez difficile à parcourir car l'homme désiré, ici Harry, ne savait pas où il en était. Il était conscient des sentiments du consultant, donc de Draco, mais était en proie à l'indécision. Lagu préconisait l'attente, il faudra laisser la relation mûrir. Et enfin Wyn, vint déstabiliser et illuminer les prédictions de départ. Elle symbolisait le bonheur et l'amour partagé. L'homme aimé, se retournera vers le consultant de façon inattendue. L'avenir amoureux de Draco se montrait des plus positifs.

Malfoy lisait et relisait les significations des Runes de peur d'avoir mal compris. Mais au bout de la cinquième fois il consentit à accepter leur parole. Le bouquin indiquait les grandes lignes, lui seul pouvait interpréter exactement les pierres, il devait uniquement compter sur son don. Et puis, c'était tout à fait ça, Draco se contenait énormément, cachait ses sentiments de peur d'être rejeté par Harry, de peur de se méprendre. Ca ne l'étonnait pas non plus que le deuxième tirage indique de l'indécision de la part de Harry, il le sentait souvent pris entre deux feux. C'était promis, il laisserait le temps faire son ouvrage, et ne le presserait sous aucun prétexte car, Wyn l'avait dit, son amour serait un jour partagé, le bonheur entrera enfin dans sa vie. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que l'on disait toujours ? L'amour frappe à votre porte quand vous l'attendez le moins.

« Besoin d'aide Draco ? » demanda le professeur de sa voix douce.

Draco : « Non merci professeur, j'ai eu toutes les réponses dont j'avais besoin» répondit-il à la femme en bleue.

« Parfait, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez doué pour l'art des Runes » lui dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. « Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez disposer » lança-t-elle à la classe avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Malfoy le cœur plus léger et la tête plus sereine, partit prendre l'air.

Depuis quelques jours, l'hiver s'était imposé dans toute sa splendeur. La neige avait recouvert de son manteau blanc le parc de Poudlard. Les arbres grelottaient sous le froid et les eaux du lac ne se mouvaient plus au gré du vent, prisonnières d'une glace argentée. Tel un tapis cotonneux, le sol portaient les traces de pas joyeux qui s'étaient amusés à s'enfoncer dans la neige crissante. La nature était enfin au repos. Cette période se traduisait aussi par une espèce de joie générale, les visages étaient plus souriants, et l'atmosphère plus légère.

Les bottes en peau de dragon noir du Serpentard étaient recouvertes de poudre blanche. Il avançait la moitié du visage protégée par son écharpe de laine, l'air cinglant mais au combien purifiant lui donnait envie d'enfourcher son balai et d'aller visiter de plus près les flocons glacés. Les mains dans les poches et les idées dans les nuages, il alla se poster devant l'étendue inerte et étincelante du lac. A l'abri des regards, il ouvrit les bras comme pour accueillir le monde.

« Tu essayes de t'envoler ? » demanda une voix si chaleureusement familière. Malfoy ne du même pas se retourner, il l'avait reconnu.

Draco : « Tu n'en as pas envie toi ? » répondit-il en remettant les mains dans ses poches.

Harry : « Si, c'est un temps splendide pour voler, tout est paisible. Que toi et l'univers »

Draco sourit et fit face à Harry, qui, le regard rêveur scrutait l'horizon.

Draco : « Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Harry : « Je ne le savais pas, j'ai juste eu envie de venir au bord du lac » répondit-il, l'air paisible.

Draco : « Bonne intuition » murmura-t-il.

Potter s'approcha du sorcier aux yeux couleur orage et se plaça à côté de lui. Tous deux, partageant une sorte de conversation muette, fixaient le même point invisible.

Harry : « Tu sors de quel cours ? »

Draco : « Runes »

Harry : « Les Runes ? Très difficile à ce qu'on m'a dit »

Draco : « C'est vrai. »

Harry : « Elles t'ont appris quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

Draco : « Oui…beaucoup même » dit-il, mystérieux.

Leurs réponses étaient courtes mais les deux compagnons n'avaient pas besoin de longs discours pour communiquer, plus le temps avançait, plus ils se comprenaient.

Un hibou passa dans le ciel, Harry le suivit du regard, enviant sa liberté. Puis, aussi naturellement retourna à sa conversation.

Harry : « C'est bien ça, moi et la divination ça fait deux hélas »

Draco : « Ce n'est pas si grave, chacun son talent » répondit-il provocateur.

Harry : « C'est vrai, moi c'est le Quidditch, toi les boules de cristal » répliqua-t-il, à son tour piquant.

Draco jeta un regard en biais au brun qui souriait de toutes ses blanches dents.

Draco : « Mon talent est quand même plus intéressant et utile» fit-il remarquer, à peine vexé.

Harry : « Pas sûr, je suis certain que les arts divinatoires n'apprennent pas tout »

Draco : « Tu as raison, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir qui t'a envoyé toutes ces lettres ce matin » lança-t-il innocemment.

Là, Potter se tourna clairement vers lui, les yeux bouillonnants de questions. Puis, sa bouche s'étira en un sourire espiègle.

Harry : « Monsieur Malfoy, je ne vous autorise pas à fourrer votre petit nez dans mon courrier personnel » fit-il d'une voix de jeune femme outragée.

Le Gryffondor s'étonna lui-même de cette réflexion, l'imitation ce n'était vraiment pas son fort. Mais il ne regretta pas longtemps son geste au son du rire cristallin du beau Draco.

Draco : « Mon pauvre, les années ne t'ont pas réussi » le plaignit-il les yeux rieurs.

Harry : « Je sais, ça doit être le trou que j'ai sur le front » lâcha-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Draco étouffa un nouveau rire, il ne savait pas Potter si sarcastique. Harry sourit d'un de ces sourires qui ne semble ne plus finir et qui malgré qu'il tiraille les joues, apporte un bonheur sans pareil à l'âme.

Draco : « Tu ne m'as pas répondu » fit-il remarquer.

Harry : « Parce que tu m'as posé une question ? »

Draco : « En fait non, tu as raison ça ne me regarde pas » se rétracta le garçon.

Harry se mordit la joue, il avait envie de lui dire que c'était une méprise et que tout ce courrier venait de filles cinglées persuadées qu'il était une pauvre âme en peine, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que Draco croit qu'il avait cherché à avoir une copine. Alors il décida de laisser planer le doute.

Malfoy ramassa un caillou et le jeta sur la surface lisse et dure, qui se fissura légèrement à l'endroit de l'impact.

Draco ; « Je pars pour les vacances » lâcha-t-il subitement à demi voix.

Harry : « Pardon ? ».

Malfoy avait parlé si bas qu'il ne l'avait pas compris. Le blond eût un sourire crispé.

Draco : « Je…je dois partir pour les vacances » répéta-t-il d'une voix plus audible.

Harry ne sembla pas avoir assimiler l'information de suite.

Harry : « Hé c'est chouette ! Tu pars où ? »

Draco décontenancé ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Draco : « Dans les îles, je ne sais pas où exactement, j'y vais juste avec mon père »

Harry : « Et ta mère ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

Draco : « Mon père lui a offert un séjour au Veela Institut, c'est un centre de beauté tenu par des Vélanes en Bulgarie » expliqua-t-il.

Harry : « Et bien, c'est pas demain la veille que l'oncle Vernon offrira ça à la tante Pétunia » dit-il plus pour lui-même.

Draco : « Qui sont ces personnes ? »

Harry : « Oh, des Moldus sans intérêt. »répondit-il vaguement.

Draco : « Et toi tu restes à Poudlard pour Noël ? »

Harry : « Oui tant que je ne vivrais pas chez mon parrain, je resterais à l'école pour les vacances. Quand j'y pense, encore quinze jours de plus ici à… ».

Il s'interrompit, semblant enfin comprendre ce que signifiait ce dont venait de lui parler Draco.

Il allait passer deux semaines sans le voir une seule fois, sans lui parler, sans même croiser son regard au détour d'un couloir. Pourquoi son cœur semblait-il se fendre en deux ? Harry était certain que si on regardait son cœur en cet instant, il serait parcouru de la même fissure que celle que Draco venait d'infliger à la glace recouvrant les eaux.

Draco : « Tu as un problème ? » lui demanda-t-il les yeux plissés.

Harry : « Oh non, rien… » répondit-il pensif.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent encore un moment dans le calme imperturbable de la rive.

Draco : « C'était quoi ce bruit Potter ? » demanda-t-il après avoir entendu une sorte de gargouillement.

Harry : « Mon estomac qui cri famine »

Draco : « Tu attends quoi pour aller manger ? C'est l'heure et ton fidèle Wistily doit se demander où est passé son grand héros.» reprit-il avec un tact typiquement de Serpentard.

Potter haussa les épaules, ne relevant même pas les petites réflexions acerbes du blond.

Harry : « Non pour ça il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter depuis que Ron et Hermione sont ensemble ils sont beaucoup moins à cheval sur mes escapades solitaire. Et puis, je suis bien ici» dit-il sincèrement.

Draco : « Tu vas me faire rougir » se moqua le beau jeune homme en mettant une main gênée devant sa bouche.

Harry : « Mais tu es déjà tout rouge, on dirait un visage de chérubin » ria-t-il à son tour en le pointant du doigt.

Draco toucha sa peau refroidie par le vent hivernal.

Draco : « J'ai une peau qui marque très vite figures-toi. » se justifia-t-il, un peu vexé.

Harry : « C'est toujours bon à savoir. Quoi que je l'ai déjà expérimenté tu te souviens ? » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Malfoy posa son poing sur sa hanche, l'air mauvais. Il est vrai que son cou avait mis du temps à se remettre de l'assaut des lèvres du Gryffondor. Harry gloussa et lui fit une révérence avant de s'éloigner en trottinant vers le château.

Draco inspira du plus profond de ses poumons, la tête penchée en arrière. Ces petits instants de complicité qu'ils partageaient de plus en plus souvent avec Harry, le rendait chaque fois un peu plus heureux et transportait son cœur d'un sentiment encore indicible. Chaque secondes passées avec Harry comblaient le terrible manque qui l'assaillait lorsqu'il se trouvait loin de lui, et le rassurait dans ces moments de doute. Oui, parce que Draco doutait, bien qu'amoureux, il avait ces moments de lucidité où il se disait que toute cette histoire n'était que de la folie pure. Il se demandait alors comment il en était arrivé là, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu devenir dépendant à Harry Potter. Mais l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, alors, presque défaitiste il se laissait aller à imaginer le jour où quelqu'un s'apperçevrait de ses sentiments, jour maudit d'avance car il signerait sa fin. Malfoy passait alors d'horribles nuits, torturé de pensées sombres et envahit par le visage de Lucius, le fixant de son regard glacial. Cependant, ces instants d'hésitation et de questionnement, étaient rapidement effacés par la simple vue de la silhouette du plus connu des Gryffondor. Les émotions qui le submergeaient alors, lui donnaient raison d'aimer, même si cet amour était pour un garçon, même s'il était pour son plus vieil ennemi, même si les risques étaient grands, même si c'était fou tout simplement. Mais l'amour n'est pas sage, et la sagesse n'a jamais été dans la nature de Draco Malfoy.

Le prochain cours allait débuter et les élèves se pressaient dans les couloirs. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la classe de Métamorphose, cours commun avec les très appréciés Serpentard.

Herm : « Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur Harry ! » s'étonna la jeune fille devant la mine joviale de son camarade.

Harry : «Oui, je vais bien, j'aime beaucoup cette époque de l'année »

Ron : « On fera une bataille de boule de neige ce soir ? » demanda-t-il impatient à son ami.

Harry lui fit un immense sourire entendu. Il adorait les jeux d'hiver.

Le petit groupe était presque arrivé, lorsque Ron, dans un geste affectueux et novateur, prit la main de sa petite amie. Hermione avec rapidité, la reprit.

Ron : « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Herm : « Un professeur pourrait nous voir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ron : « Et ? »

Herm : « Et je ne voudrais pas que l'on pense que je fais passer ma vie personnelle avant mes études. » répliqua-t-elle l'air hautain.

Ron : « Ce serait si dramatique ? »s'étonna-t-il.

Herm : « On ne montre rien à l'école à point c'est tout ! » trancha-t-elle exaspérée.

Ron : « Tu te moques de moi ? On passe 9 mois par an à Poudlard ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

Herm : « Pfff, tu as très bien compris Ron, quand on est dehors ou dans le dortoir, ça va, mais pas pendant les heures de cours. On doit rester concentré, tu comprends ? » lui dit-elle comme s'il était un peu débile.

Ron, vexé et contrarié lui tourna le dos et assura qu'il ne lui adresserait plus la parole de toute la journée.

Ron : « Au moins ça me fera des vacances » marmonna-t-il à l'encontre d'Harry, qui du faire un gros effort pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

Granger trop fière pour faire le premier pas, fit bande à part, et se lança dans la lecture de son livre de Métamorphose.

Ron : « On se demande pourquoi elle le lit encore, elle le connaît par cœur depuis la première » lança-t-il à voix basse.

Harry : « Tais-toi Ron, elle va finir par t'entendre » le réprimanda-t-il, un sourire difficilement contenu sur les lèvres.

Draco et sa bande arrivèrent peu après le trio devant la salle du professeur McGonnagal. Le roi et sa cours avaient à peine eût le temps de ricaner, qu'un bruit insolite se fit soudain entendre, comme du verre brisé mélangé à des cris de bête sauvage. Tous les élèves se regardèrent étonnés. Les yeux d'Harry et de Draco se rencontrèrent, le blond fronça les sourcils et le brun haussa les épaules. Au même instant, un groupe de Serdaigle de septième année arriva dans leur direction. Ron donna à Harry un coup de coude bien placé comme il savait si habilement le faire.

Ron : « Chang » lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Harry coupé en plein sourire, vit en effet Cho arriver avec quelques-unes des ses amies, comme toujours en troupeau serré. Le bruit précédemment entendu se fit plus intense. Les Serdaigle stoppèrent juste à l'instant où Peeves surgit d'un mur en riant comme un dément. L'esprit frappeur portait dans ses bras des rouleaux de papier toilette et les secouait derrière lui comme des bannières. Un nouveau cri de fureur éclata et se fut au tour de Rusard, de débouler dans le corridor. Hors d'haleine et fou de rage il hurlait à Peeves de rendre tout de suite ce qu'il avait volé. Le fantôme, bien loin d'arrêter s'engouffra dans une classe et en ressortit les mains chargées de pots d'encre.

Rusard : « Lâche ça immédiatement ! Je te jure Peeves que je réussirais à te faire expulser de cette école ! Maudit délinquant ! »

En réponse aux menaces, il balança un pot contre le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête du concierge.

Peeves : « Viens me chercher Cracmollusque ! » le provoqua l'esprit.

Quelques élèves pouffèrent, mais se calmèrent aussi vite sous les yeux coléreux et exorbités du vieux concierge.

La guerre était déclarée, Argus tentait d'éviter l'encre et Peeves ricanait en le visant. Draco s'était très vite réfugié derrière Goyle qui était plus grand et plus large que lui, il n'allait tout de même pas risquer de salir un pull en cachemire. Les bajoues tremblotantes de colère, le concierge ne réussit pas à l'arrêter. Après quelques minutes, Rusard finit par rendre les armes et partit, hors de lui. L'esprit frappeur vainqueur, faisait une espèce de danse ridicule dans les airs. Il lui restait néanmoins un pot dans la main, il scruta de ses yeux de déjanté la foule. Les élèves comprenant ses intentions se baissèrent tous pour se protéger. Peeves compta jusqu'à trois et jeta la petite bouteille d'encre. Tout le monde ferma les yeux, seul un cri strident déchira le silence. Harry ouvrit les yeux, Draco un seul. Leurs regards, une fois de plus se frôlèrent.

Pansy : « Oh la tête » s'esclaffa la jeune fille en montrant les Serdaigle du doigt.

Cho Chang, la tête ruisselante d'encre, n'osait plus faire un mouvement. Hermione fit une grimace désolée et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Harry. Ce dernier, arborait un sourire machiavélique, et un regard des plus sadiques, Granger en resta bouchée bée. Puis, voyant les Serpentard s'agiter, ses yeux tombèrent sur Malfoy, qui à l'identique de Harry, semblait se réjouir de la malchance de Cho. La jeune fille repassa de l'un à l'autre et fût frappé par leur expression, en tout point pareille, comme deux jumeaux diaboliques, ils fixaient la Serdaigle d'une même lueur méprisante. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé trouver de points communs entre ces deux là. Hermione eut l'horrible sensation qu'ils étaient liés par elle ne savait quel secret.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ici ! PEEVES ! Hors de ce couloir et vite ! » hurla quelqu'un.

Le professeur McGonnagal était arrivé, et constata les dégâts du fléau Peeves.

McGo : « Chang ? Mais allez donc vous nettoyer avant de ressembler à un lutin de Cornouaille ! »

Les élèves explosèrent de rire. Cho réagit enfin et partit en courant, morte de honte, ses amies à sa suite.

McGo : « En classe les sixièmes année, on a du travaille aujourd'hui » leur dit-elle en les pressant d'entrer.

* * *

**Je tiens juste à préciser, que les résultats du tirage de Runes de Draco sont authentiques, j'ai étudier les runes et pris celles qui auraient donné ce résultat ensemble, pas facile mais ça donne un côté réaliste à l'histoire.**

**Sur ce chers amis, je vous embrasse très fort, en ne sachant pas quand je posterai prochain chapitre car les examens (eurk) arrivent à grands pas.**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**Florelia**

**PS: JE N ARRETE PAS LA FIC! hihi**


	41. Mensonge

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ca fait un sacré moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que durant cette période, vos examens se sont bien déroulés, et qu'aucun de vous n'aura d'examens à repasser en septembre. J'espère aussi que contrairement à moi vous avez ou vous aurez la chance de partir vers d'autres horizons durant ces grandes vacances.**

**Beaucoup de choses ont changées dans ma vie, ce qui fait que j'ai pas pu écrire au rythme que j'aurais voulu. Je change d'orientation scolaire, oui encore une fois mdr, je vais me lancer dans l'enseignement. Raison de plus pour surveiller mon orthographe qui à ma grande honte n'est pas toujours beau à voir. Ca me tue, parce que je déteste les fautes de français mais je tape trop vite et je ne me relis pas assez je crois. Bref, je sais que certains d'entre vous m'en ont fait la remarque et je ferai vraiment plus attention à ça.**

**Mes problèmes de santé sont toujours là mais une piste se profile, cependant beaucoup de jours où j'aurais pu taper, ont été gâchés par ma santé, mais bon l'important c'est d'être là, pas vrai ?**

**Bon, revenons aux bonnes veilles habitudes, réponses aux reviews :**

**Cyss** : Hello ! Merci pour la petite citation, j'aime savoir quel passage ou quelle phrase les lecteurs ont particulièrement appréciés, et justement celle avec le cœur peint un peu plus de rouge et d'or, je l'aime beaucoup. Je tente de ne pas faire dans le vulgaire, c'est vrmt tout ce que je déteste dans un slash. J'espère que de voir « new chapter from Florelia » te fera plaisir lol Bisous !

**Onarluca** : Salut Aretmis, merci de m'avoir souhaités de bons exams mdr même si c'est déjà loin. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**Elyzedirector** : Foulala ! Quel long pseudo, je me suis permise de le raccourcir ! Oh c'est gentil tout ça, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié, mdr vilaine sadique, ce n'est pas bien de te réjouir du malheur de Cho…

**Meihra** : Hello ! La dernière fois tu as fait le souhait d'avoir un nouveau chapitre et tu l'as eu le lendemain, là je crois que ce n'est pas le cas, ça fait qlq mois tout de même mais peu importe, ça fait plaisir de savoir que l'on est attendu. Le tirage de runes a en effet aidé à comprendre les sentiments de Draco et surtout à entrevoir leur future relation et elle arrivera dans pas si longtemps que ça en fait. J'espère que tout va bien dans l'écriture de ta fic. Bisous

**Miss Felton/Malfoy** : Kikou, je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'aie plu et surtout que tu ais ri, que ferions-nous sans le rire hein ? Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture. Biz

**Lulu471** : ca m'a super touché que ce tu as dit, je ne sais pas si j'ai l'écriture dans la peau, mais j'en ai la passion c'est certain. J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût. Bisou

**Micy** : Oui Hermione a remarqué quelque chose de suspect, mais rien ne dit qu'elle y fera plus attention à l'avenir…nous verrons si nos 2 garçons seront être discrets.

**Gin** : Salut ! Oh wow tu as lu ma fic en une soirée ? Petite courageuse va ! mdr je ne le ferai pas moi-même ! J'espère que depuis tu as su te faire ta soirée DVD. Mdr oui je sais moi et la longueur, mais je suis comme ça quand j'écris, je tiens à tout développer, mais ne t'en fais pas il n'y aura pas besoin de 10 autres chapitres pour arriver à quelque chose de concret. La relation se fait p-e lentement mais crois-moi sûrement aussi. Je vois que tu as une préférence pour les chapitres où nos deux chéris se rapprochent dangereusement, je te comprends. Ron et Hermione ? Oh j'adore ce couple, j'adore, j'adore. Ils auront aussi leur évolution et Cho et bien il faut que je la replace qlqpart, on verra ! Mdr la petite citation de la fin, c'est sympa pcq c'est impossible que je retienne chaque réplique. Bisous et j'espère qu'on se revoit dans ta prochaine review.

**Fairylight pan** : Oh Fairy ça me fait très plaisir de voir enfin une review surtout que tu lis depuis le début. Je suis contente de savoir que tu me suis depuis longtemps. Ouh, c'est trop de compliments ça ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, ne dit pas que j'écris presque comme JKR, tu l'insulterais ! Mais merci quand même. J'ai tjrs trouvé important de garder l'essence des personnages, tel que JKR les a imaginé, si on fait des fics à partir de ses histoires, le minimum c'est de respecter le caractère et le physique des personnages. Arrêter ? Non jamais ! De toute façon je vois que je n'ai pas le choix mdrr. Gros bisous à toi !

**Lee-NC-Kaas** : Je suis toujours contente de voir d'anciens pseudos, ça donne un côté famille lol. Et encore 2 personnes contentes de ce qui est arrivé à Cho ! Pauvre personnage mal aimé. La séparation durant les vacances est je pense nécessaire mais elle ne durera pas longtemps sur papier, promis. J'espère que vous allez bien. Bisous à vous.

**Siuki** : Hello, et oui ça met du temps à venir un chapitre, mais j'implore votre pardon ;-) Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que la suite soit à ton goût. Biz

**Emeline** : Salut miss, alors ces examens, comment se sont-ils déroulés ? Tu m'avais l'air un tant soit peu anxieuse. Voici un chapitre pour te changer les idées ;-p

**Griselle** : Chère Griselle, comment c'est passé cette relecture ? je sais que c'est long tout ça, je fais mnt plus de rappels dans mes suites, je me rends compte que tout le monde ne se souviens pas forcément des chapitres précédents. Même si celui de la potion datait d'un ou deux chapitres slmt mais je comprends, le temps passe entre…Je n'ai pas eu tes impressions pour le chap 40 mais ce n'est rien ! J'espère que appréciera celui-ci. Bisou

**Sélène** : kikou ! Merci bcp pour ton soutien. Bisous

**Mione2** : Je suis contente que tu aimes la fic, ça me va droit au cœur. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Vert émeraude** : Hello toi ! Non non non je n'arrête pas, jamais de la vie ! Vous devrez encore me subir durant un temps hihi. Oui, les runes disent tjrs la vérité…Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas, ça fait plaisir. Bisou !

**Demoniac Cat's** : Tu as attendu mais le voici enfin ce chapitre ! Amuse-toi bien !

**Vif d'or** : Il y a des pseudos qu'on oublie pas. En effet tu as tout compris, Draco est totalement amoureux, mais Harry doit encore eclaircir ses sentiments. Les vacances ne seront pas trop longues, promis. Merci bcp pour ta présence. Bisous

**Ahalya **: Tout d'abord bienvenue ! et ensuite, chapeau pour avoir tout lu d'une traite ! Mdr, tu me dis bravo pour 40 chapitres alors que d'autres voudraient bien me lapider pour écrire autant. En tout cas, c'est super gentil. Merci pour ta petite analyse, c'est vrai que je tente d'être le + crédible possible, enfin autant que faire se peut dans un slash. Pour les perso secondaires, je trouve ça intéressant de les faire évoluer un peu à ma manière vu qu'on ne les connaît pas encore tout à fait dans les livres. En résumé merci ! Bisou à toi et j'espère te revoir dans une prochaine review.

**Flogudule** : voilà encore un pseudo familier ! Merci pour tes compliments, mdr tu voudrais vrmt connaître Draco en vrai ? Hum, mais ma version alors pcq celui des tomes est franchement une tête à claque mdr. Un maléfique ? Hum, oui et non, maléfique je ne sais pas, mais un couple, ça viendra. Bisouuuu

**Alichan** : Je sais que c'est long d'attendre, mais j'espère que ce chapitre aidera à me faire pardonner.

**Angel-taka** : Déjà bienvenue ! Tu as réussi à ne pas t'ennuyer en 40 chapitre ? mdr Ouaw j'en suis vraiment flattée, perso, je ne me rends pas compte de la longueur de la fic, j'ai tellement à dire ! En effet, donner un peu de réalisme à le fic est important, l'amour c'est compliqué et encore plus pour Harry et Draco, alors il faut du temps forcément. Tu as aussi parfois mal aux côtes ? Galère hein ? Si seulement je n'avais que ça mdr, je suis à refaire ! En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bizzzzzzz

**Shetane** : la diablesse le retour ! J'imagine oui qu'on puisse penser que je laisse tomber la fic, mais NEVER ! Ravie que tu ais aimé le passage des runes, c'était du travail mais j'en suis contente. Giny et Blaise ? Il est vrai que pour l'instant, je dois les laisser un peu de côté mais promis, ils auront aussi leur histoire. Bizoux

**Narcotic** : le fameux pseudo qui fait penser à de vilaines choses mdr. Tu as aimé le passage du lac mais moins celui avec Hermione ? Hum ça se comprend, mais tout ça changera, c'est une première étape pour Hermione dans sa relation, ça va changer. Et bien sûr comme tous les autres, tu te réjouis des malheurs de Cho mdr, je comprends. Les vacances c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, mais elles ne seront pas longues. Bisou

**Loutrina **: court mais efficace ! Merci pour ta review. Biz

**Dragonauxyeux2chat** : ouf quel pseudo ! Salut poupée? Mdrr quelle entrée en matière ! Je me souviens d'avoir été super émue en lisant ta review la première fois, rien pour ça déjà merci. Tu es fou ou folle je ne sais pas, sûrement une fille pour écrire ça xpldr. J'adore. Vive les parenthèses ! Alors comme ça tes compliments sont rares ? C'est donc avec d'autant plus de plaisir que je les prends. La meilleure histoire H/D de tous les temps ? Oui tu es vraiment folle là. Il y a mieux, en toute sincérité mais tu le penses, flattes mon ptit égo ;-p Les slash avec du sexe 2pages après ? Oh oui, ça foisonne sur fanfic, mais bon, heureusement ce n'est pas tous les slash. Le sexe c'est bien ? Oui quand c'est bien décrit avec subtilité c'est super beau, je tenterai de le faire quand le moment sera venu. Bisous glacés vu que les tiens étaient enflammés.

**Enyia** : Alors comme ça on a vu Robin des Bois Puants ? Hum ça devait être cool mdr. Oh que c'est joli ce que tu dis, « leur relation est magique » je tente en tout cas. Mdrr Vous vous êtes tous éclatés en lisant le passage avec Cho, je suis morte de rire. Je te remercie vraiment pour ta review elle m'a fait rire et elle m'a touché, le pied quoi ! héhé. Bisouuuuuuuuus

**Minipouce** : Je comprends que tu puisses préférer quand c'est Draco qui fait le premier pas, mais il faut un peu d'équilibre dans tout ça et puis, Harry n'était pas lui-même, ne l'oublie pas. En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

**Master of Mad** : Kikou ! Tu commences par « merveilleux », voilà qui m'enchante mdr. Vous êtes vraiment une énorme majorité à avoir bcp aimé Harry et Draco se moquant en chœur de la pauvre Cho soudain devenue bleue, comme tu le dis, depuis le tome 5, rares sont ceux qui la supporte encore. Hermione et Rogue se poseraient des questions ? Hum, Hermione à la rigueur, mais Rogue n'a fait qu'une fois de plus preuve de sa méfiance légendaire, je crois que même pour lui, ce serait trop d'imaginer Draco et Harry ensemble mdr. Comment c'est déroulé le bac ? Je t'embrasse.

**Vorna** : J'aime vrmt bien ce pseudo. La fic est de mieux en mieux ? J'aimerai bien ! merci et re merci pour avoir fait lire ma fic à 2 de tes amis, ça c'est super et encore plus qu'elles l'aient apprécié ;-p J'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir. Bisous bisous

**Tanakasan** : Etrange pseudo…Tout d'abord je te remercie pour ton soutien, ça me fait plaisir que les persos secondaires aussi t'interessent, ils sont aussi imprtt et puis tu as raison zut à ceux a qui ca ne plait pas. J'ai, c'est vrai, tenté de garder au maximum la caractère de chacun, JKR les a imaginé comme ça et c'est un minimum que de les garder même si on les fait évoluer. Sérieux ? Tu ne te perds pas dans l'histoire, tu es la première à me le dire, comment ça me fait plaisir ! mdr. Jason Smith ? Ah, l'énigmatique Jason, les filles l'aiment bcp en général, en réalité, il ne devait au départ n'être qu'un équipier de Draco sans importance, mais j'ai voulu donner de l'épaisseur à un garçon de l'entourage de Draco et c'est tombé sur lui, j'en suis assez fière, bon c'est vrai je l'ai fait beau, mais ça va avec son caractère. Et non non, point de rival pour Harry, Jason est 100 attiré par les filles ;-p Merci pour ta sympathique philosophie, mais à par des problèmes de santé, jamais de soucis avec la maman moi ;-p Merci pour ta review ! Kiss

**Canard** : Mais serait-ce le canard que je connais ? Hum…Oh je suis contente de voir que malgré l'attente tu as apprécié le chapitre, tous tes compliments me font rougir mdr, merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**La shinegami** : ouf j'ai eu du mal à taper ton pseudo. Et bien, bienvenue ! Merci pour la fic. Tu vas faire ma pub ? Ouh chouette mdr. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture alors ! Biz

**Ananagirl** : Je te souhaite déjà la bienvenue sur la fic, on est jamais de trop ! Tu as trouvé le début tiré par les cheveux ? Hum il l'est sûrement, je pataugeais un peu et c'était mon premier slash en même temps, pour réussir à rapprocher ces deux-là on est obligé de mettre un coup lol Ah, si tu as plus aimé la suite, je suis contente ! Vous avez tous remarqué Hermione on dirait, qui sait, p-e saura-t-elle qlqch, p-e pas, j'y réfléchis encore…

**Ptite clad** : Comment as-tu osé ne pas reviewer avant ? Mdr, po grave ! Tant que tu me laisses quelques impressions, je suis comblée. Ca me fait franchement plaisir que tu ais pu imaginé la scène du lac, j'ai tenté de créer une atmosphère, tant mieux si ça marche lol Voici le new chapitre…

**Goldhedwige** : Kikou. Tu as bien fait de relire le chap 39, ça ne fait pas mal de relire tout ce que je dis mdr je m'y perds parfois aussi. On dirait que tu t'amuses bien mdr, tant mieux, profites de tes vacances ! Bisous

**Mymy Malfoy:** Ouh merci bcp! Je ne sais pas si je fais dans la subtilité mais j'essaye. Merci pour ta review!

**Procne Aesoris** : Oh si ton pseudo est compliqué mdr. Je suis aussi devenue accro au slash, ca devient difficile de voir Harry dans une relation hétéro c'est sûr...mais JKR est là pour nous réveiller mdr heureusement. Tu es fan? Ouh merci...c'est ouaw...Je suis toujours aussi touchée quand un nouveau lecteur arrive, c'est vrmt magique. J'irais jeté un coup d'oeil à tes fics oui. Bisou

**Paulo Malfoy**: Alors Paulo? Tu en étais chap 31, que dit la suite? ;-)

**tchaye**: Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon rythme. On aime tous Harry et Draco, c'est un couple d'enfer quand c'est bien écrit. Et ne t'en fais pas, ils le deviendront aussi. De l'imagination? Oui j'en déborde mdr! Mon esprit est un peu fou alors il dérive dans des mondes imaginaires étranges, contente que le tunnel de l'amour t'ait plu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous

**ykyrya**: la chapitre du mois d'août est arrivé! ;-p

**Minerve**: Harry payé Peeves pour ennuyer Cho? Nan il faut ça pour son propre plaisir le vilain esprit frappeur. Contente que la scène du lac t'ait plu. Bisous

**Suppylulu**: Bienvenue! Oui, comme tu dis, ils se sont tllmt détestés pendant si longtemps que je trouve normal de prendre ainsi mon temps, j'aime quand ça ressemble à la réalité.Ravie que mon style te plaise malgré les fautes d'orthographes dont j'ai bien honte d'ailleurs... On se voit au prochain chapitre j'espère!

**Alexandra**: et écrit en gros s'il vous plait ;-) Ouh wow, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que ma fic est faite avec élégance, c'est un merveilleux compliment, merci! Je te laisse avec la suite. Bisou

**Love Draco Malfoy**: Hello Isabelle, hélas je ne peux jamais dire quand je posterai la suite, mais dis-toi qu'il y aura tjrs une suite jusqu'à la fin. Merci de me lire. Biz

**Tcheuer-Teufel**: Alors pour te répondre, oui Blaise et Giny auront une suite, Jason Smith fera tjrs des apparitions et comme tu dis "merde" Draco et Harry auront bien une histoire. Ca te va? ;-)

**ayame**:Je ne suis pas barbante! Me voilà soulagée d'un grand poids, quand on écrit autant, le risque de saouler guette à chaque chapitre...La fic aura une suite et une fin, juré craché! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Junkia**: "C'est une merveille cette fic, une pure merveille, un ravissement pour les yeux. J'adore ! A quand la suite ?" Euh que répondre? A part que ça me va droit au coeur et que...vraiment je te remercie, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer ce genre de review. Et la suite, la voici! Gros bisou

**jojo971**: Salut ptit jo, tu es un garçon? Oh serait le pied, il n'y a pas ,bcp de garçons qui lisent des slash. Dans tous les cas, merci bcp bcp pour ta review. Bisou bisou

**et pour finir:**

**élodie**: Bonjour Elodie 15 ans, c'est une très bonne idée de donner ton âge, ce serait bien que chaque lecteur le fasse. Fan de fic? moi aussi! Mdr 3h30 de lecture, tu es une brave Elodie! Oh merci merci merci! Entre le réalisme, le style, le rythme, ouh je ne sais pas quoi répondre, à part que je suis comblée avec une lectrice comme toi. J'espère te relire bientôt. Biz

**Cinq pages word et je ne sais combien d'heures, mais ça valait la peine de vous répondre! Je souhaite encore la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs, merci d'avoir eu le courage de prendre le train en route!**

**Vous m'avez encore fait rire. J'ai pu noté qu'une fois encore, la plupart d'entre vous ont particulièrement apprécié le fait que Cho se prenne en pleine figure un encrier mdr, moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Et certains ont noté le petit regard d'Hermione, entre nous je ne sais pas si je vais donner pour l'instant une suite à tout ça, mais qui sait ? Jason Smith aussi vous plaît beaucoup, il fera son apparition dans ce chapitre. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, c'est ma petite création mdr j'en suis fière.**

**Qu'il y a-t-il dans ce chapitre ? Des tensions et…vous verrez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mensonge

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient tous silencieux, écoutant attentivement les instructions de la leçon, plus que complexe, du jour. Le professeur McGonnagal leur expliquait le principe du sortilège des 4 éléments. Il consistait à changer le feu en eau, l'eau en terre ou encore l'air en feu… L'exercice promettait d'être particulièrement périlleux.

-Mcgo : « Faites très attention lorsque vous manipulerez le sortilège de feu, veillez à ne pas exposer une partie de votre corps aux flammes. Je pense particulièrement à vous Mr Finnigan » le pointa-t-elle de sa baguette.

Seamus émit un reniflement indigné. Ses camarades pouffèrent légèrement. Bon, c'était vrai que dans le passé, il avait été particulièrement malchanceux en métamorphose et qu'il avait sûrement le record de repousse des cheveux, mais il avait seize ans à présent, il avait évolué.

-McGo : « Avant de débuter, posez vos devoirs sur votre banc »

Chacun sortit son rouleau et se plongea aussitôt sur le sortilège.

La femme au chignon serré alla s'asseoir à son bureau, et déroula un parchemin au hasard. Ses petits yeux s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes carrées.

-McGo : « Weasley ? » appela-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Le rouquin occupé à secouer sa baguette ne réagit pas. Hermione, assise derrière lui, roula des yeux et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

-McGo : « Wealsey ! » gronda-t-elle.

-Ron : « Oui ?…Oui professeur ? » se reprit-il.

La dame se leva et vint se poster devant lui et Harry.

-McGo : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Il y a des tas de ratures sur ce devoir ! Je présume que vous l'avez encore fait dans l'urgence » dit-elle sèchement les lèvres pincées.

-Ron : « Je…hum, désolé professeur » balutia-t-il.

Les Serpentard au fond de la classe ricanèrent.

-Draco : « Le travail est à l'image de l'homme » lança-t-il assez fort pour être entendu par le garçon.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent cramoisies. Il se tourna vivement vers le Serpentard pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui.

-McGo : « Du calme Mr Weasley » l'insita-t-elle « Quant à vous Mr Malfoy, bien que j'ai à déplorer que pour une fois, une de vos incessantes reflexions se révèle juste, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler pendant la pratique » lui dit-elle, de sa voix perçante et autoritaire.

Draco, bien qu'un peu insulté affichait un sourire satisfait tandis que Pansy fusillait le professeur du regard. Ron avait la mine renfrognée et Hermione secouait la tête d'un air las.

-McGo : « La prochaine fois, vous me ferez le plaisir de vous appliquer. Car, nous savons tout deux que vous êtes capable de bien mieux que cela. »

Bien, que le ton de sa directrice de maison restait distant, ces paroles remontèrent considérablement le moral de Weasley. Harry pendant ce temps, jeta un regard désapprobateur à Draco. Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire d'ange, ce qui énerva encore plus Harry.

Le professeur faisait le tour de la classe lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à hauteur de Vincent et Gregory.

-McGo : « Crabbe ! A ce que je sache, la gélatine ne fait pas partie des quatre éléments. Alors, tâcher d'y mettre du votre et soyez moins dissipé. Vous êtes loin de pouvoir vous payer le luxe d'être distrait ».

En effet, ce qui aurait du être de l'eau, ressemblait plutôt à une espèce de cube gélatineux et granuleux. Un mélange obscur entre l'eau et la terre.

Ce fût au tour des Gryffondor de ricaner en pointant du doigt la transformation ratée de Vincent.

-Ron : « Arrête de bouger autant ! Tu m'empêches de me concentrer ! » reprocha-t-il à Harry.

-Harry : « J'y peux rien ! Je ne me suis pas encore remis de ma semaine de retenue avec Rogue. Je suis tellement resté à quatre pattes que dès que je suis assis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une lame enfoncée dans le bas du dos » dit-il sur un ton plaintif.

Wealsey fit la grimace, celle des moments de compassion.

-Ron : « C'est clair que de récurer les cachots à la brosse à dents, ça demande de l'effort. Pourtant, Rogue aurait besoin d'en faire un autre usage de sa brosse … » lâcha-t-il pensif.

Harry du plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire trop bruyamment. Son mal de dos se fit soudainement moins présent.

----

Harry traîna un peu avant d'aller manger, cette journée avait été épuisante. Il s'était arrêté devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, celle qui permettait d'accéder par un long tunnel bas et crasseux, à la cave de chez Honeydukes. Quelle aventure…

-« Tiens, voilà le mal coiffé !» lança une voix perçante et hautaine.

Harry poussa un soupir d'agacement et se tourna vers Pansy.

-Harry : « Tu as renouvelé ton vocabulaire à ce que je vois Pansy, c'est plus le balafré ? »

Draco et Blaise qui accompagnait Parkinson, retinrent un rire.

-Pansy : « Ca dépend de mon humeur » répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard assassin.

-Draco : « Ce n'est pas bien de s'en prendre aux jeunes filles Potter » le provoqua-t-il avec un malin plaisir.

Le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils l'air étonné.

-Harry : « Une jeune fille ? Mais où tu vois une fille ici ? » répondit-t-il en faisant mine de chercher dans le couloir.

Blaise fit un « oh » avec la bouche, il aimait assister à ces combats de mots. Pansy, qui avait les yeux tellement plissés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une fine ligne, donna un coup de coude à Draco pour qu'il la défende.

Malfoy, bien que sans aucune envie, allait répondre pour elle, mais Pansy, le prit de court.

-Pansy : « Demande donc à Draco si je ne suis pas une fille » s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement très fière de sa trouvaille.

Harry resta la bouche ouverte. Draco se tapa le front avec la main et Blaise fixait Draco, d'un regard interrogateur.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Mais comment devait-il prendre cette réflexion ? Pansy et Draco avaient-ils… ? Etaient-ils ensemble ? Son cœur cognait furieusement contre sa poitrine et le sang lui battait nerveusement aux tempes. Il devait se reprendre, ne pas montrer qu'il était touché par cette langue de vipère, ne pas montrer à Malfoy combien il avait mal en cet instant.

-Harry : « Epargne-moi les détails Pansy, j'imagine déjà assez comme ça. Je vous laisse entre vous» dit-il en essayant d'être calme mais sa voix trahissait ses nerfs.

-Draco : « Je… » tenta-t-il d'intervenir mais Harry lui avait déjà coupé la parole.

-Harry : « Quant à toi Malfoy ! Attaque-toi encore une fois à Ron et tu auras à faire à moi. Je me demande comment tu peux te permettre de critiquer un garçon comme lui quand on voit avec quoi tu traînes » cracha-t-il en fixant Parkinson l'air dégoûté.

-Blaise : « Il nous fait sa crise, attention tous aux abris » ricana-t-il.

Harry, partit d'un pas furieux, les poings serrés le long du corps. Imbécile, mais quel pauvre imbécile il avait été de croire…de croire, il ne savait même pas quoi !

----

Draco marchait un bon mètre devant Pansy et Blaise. Il était tellement contrarié qu'il n'arrivait même pas à parler. Il revoyait sans cesse, le visage décomposé de Harry lorsque Pansy avait sous-entendu…Il ne voulait même pas penser le mot.

Une fois arrivé à la salle commune de Serpentard, l'envie de pousser une bonne beuglante lui revint subitement. Sûrement l'atmosphère de la pièce était-elle propice aux cris.

La salle était assez tranquille, c'était l'heure du souper. Il en avait même oublié d'aller manger, pourtant c'était là où il devait se rendre avec Pansy et Zabini. Pansy…

Draco se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille.

-Draco : « C'était quoi ta scène là Pansy ? » beugla-t-il en tendant une main agitée vers la porte.

-Pansy : « Quoi ? »

Totalement surprise, elle le regardait comme s'il était fou. Blaise qui était parti vers le dortoir, stoppa net.

Les quelques traînards qui s'agitaient encore dans la pièce, s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

-Draco : « On en avait pas déjà parlé ? » poursuivit-il, les yeux coléreux.

-Pansy : « Mais de quoi tu parles Draco ? » s'emporta-t-elle à son tour.

-Draco : « Je voulais parler de Potter et de tes insinuations douteuses ! »

-Pansy : « Oh ! Et c'est pour ça que tu me cries dessus ? Je n'ai strictement rien dit, c'est lui qui a un problème s'il a imaginé quelque chose »

-Draco : « Alors moi aussi j'ai un problème, parce que franchement si tu avais crié qu'on avait couché ensemble ça aurait été pareil. »

-Pansy : « Ce n'est que Potter ! Il est trop bête pour avoir pensé à ça»

-Draco : « Blaise ! » cria-t-il.

Zabini, poussa un juron, il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ça. Il avança tout de même jusqu'à eux.

-Blaise : « Oui ? »

-Draco : « Dis à Pansy à quoi tu as pensé quand elle a répondu à Potter » demanda-t-il les bras croisés, sans jamais quitter Pansy des yeux.

-Blaise : « A…euh et bien je pense qu'elle a voulu dire que toi et elle…vous vous connaissiez …bien » répondit-il avec beaucoup de tact.

-Draco : « La vérité Blaise » siffla-t-il.

-Blaise : « Elle a clairement sous-entendu que vous aviez déjà eu des relations… »

-Draco : « Ok merci » le coupa-t-il en l'arrêtant d'un signe de la main.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pansy : « Et puis quoi ? Au moins ça lui a cloué le bec. »

-Draco : « On a déjà parlé de ça à deux, j'ai cru avoir été clair avec toi. J'ai quand même le droit de tenir au fait que je sois célibataire et non avec toi ! Et tu crois qu'il faudra combien de temps avant que Weasley et Granger le sachent ? Ca va faire le tour de la Grande Salle en moins de 15 minutes. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! Et tu sais quoi Pansy ? Evite-moi pendant un temps, parce que là tu m'as vraiment énervé, et encore je pèse mes mots. »

-Pansy : « Mais Draco, ce n'était pas… »

-Draco : « Non Pansy, ça suffit, j'ai parlé avec toi, comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis longtemps avec quelqu'un. Je t'ai parlé à cœur ouvert et toi aussi je crois. Je pensais qu'on avait un accord, et tu as trahit ma confiance, c'est tout là, stop. » dit-il, avec un calme très déconcertant.

Les quelques Serpentard présents, avaient observé la scène avec avidité. Alors comme ça Draco Malfoy ne sortait pas avec Parkinson ? Voilà une conversation à laquelle il avait été intéressant d'assister.

----

Ron, comme promis, n'avait pas dit un mot à Hermione depuis le cours de Métamorphose. Il devait être 20h et Ron ne tenait pas en place.

-Ron : « Je vais aller m'entraîner, ça va me défouler » dit-il à Harry alors qu'il montait chercher son balai.

-Harry : « Je peux t'accompagner ? » demanda-t-il du bas des escaliers. « Parce que moi aussi j'aurais bien besoin d'évacuer mes nerfs » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Ron : « Ouais ouais, pas de problème »

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux garçons, leurs balais sous le bras, marchaient dans les couloirs.

-Ron : « J'ai raison quand même nan ? » lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

-Harry : « De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

-Ron : « Refuser de me prendre la main sous prétexte qu'on allait en cours ! Comme si je lui avais demandé de…chais pas moi ! T'es pas d'accord ?»

-Harry: « Ron, t'en es encore là ! »

-Ron : « Ben ouais, elle a exagéré là » bougonna-t-il.

-Harry : « Je refuse d'entrer dans vos histoires. Ca fait six ans que je subis vos disputes. Maintenant que vous êtes un couple, je ne peux vraiment plus prendre parti »

Ron ronchonna encore, mais ne dit rien. Il sembla que le fait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était à présent en couple, le calma quelque peu.

Ils volèrent pendant plus d'une heure malgré le froid glacial qui leur engourdissait les mains. Harry fût vraiment épaté par les progrès de son ami.

-Harry : « Géniale la façon dont tu bloques les souaffles ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce genre de technique ! »

-Ron : « Ah !…Sympa…Merci » répondit-il en se grattant la tête nerveusement.

Weasley ne savait jamais comment gérer les compliments mais celui-ci le flattait tout particulièrement. Il s'évadait souvent pour aller s'entraîner au Quidditch, tout d'abord parce qu'il aimait ça, et ensuite parce qu'il était persuadé que cette année encore, serait une finale Gryffondor contre Serpentard. A présent qu'il était gardien, il voulait à tout prix être à son maximum et remporter la coupe, autant dire, réaliser son rêve.

Une fois rentré et bien au chaud, Ron décida qu'il était temps de passer l'éponge sur l'incident de l'après-midi.

Hermione était entrain de jouer avec Pattenrond, l'horrible chat orange que Ron détestait. A pas mal assurés, Ron se mit derrière le fauteuil que la jeune fille occupait et plaça ses mains devant les yeux de sa petite copine.

-Herm : « Tu as les mains gelées »dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

-Ron : « J'étais dehors »

-Herm : « Je sais… »

Voyant que le dialogue était possible, il reprit un peu de force et s'installa sur le pouf qu'il venait de traîner devant Hermione.

-Ron : « Tu as fait quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? » amorça-t-il l'œil inquiet.

-Herm : « Rien de spécial. J'ai recopié des notes et un peu lu » expliqua-t-elle toujours en secouant une pelote de laine sous le nez de Pattenrond, sans accorder un regard au garçon.

Ron, dans un dernier geste de réconciliation, commença à caresser le chat orange pour lequel il avait une répulsion naturelle. Pattenrond tourna son affreuse tête plate vers le garçon qui frissonna de dégoût.

-Herm : « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas » dit-elle avec un léger sourire amusé.

-Ron : « Peut-être mais toi je t'aime bien… »

Hermione sourit sincèrement et leva enfin ses yeux vers lui.

-Herm : « Je peux te réchauffer les mains si tu veux. » proposa-t-elle le rose aux joues.

Ce fût au tour de Ron de retrouva un sourire lumineux.

La jeune fille prit les deux mains de Ron dans les siennes. Le chat siffla et sauta à terre.

Le rouquin, les mains serrées tendrement au cœur de celles de sa petite amie, resta un long moment silencieux à contempler une Hermione qu'il trouvait de plus en plus jolie.

Les élèves sortaient de la classe, Harry, Ron et Hermione en premiers, suivit de près par Draco et ses acolytes.

Crabbe en les dépassant, poussa assez violemment Hermione, retenue de justesse par Harry.

-Ron : « Espèce de gorille écervelé ! Tu es trop bête pour marcher droit ! » hurla-t-il à travers le couloir.

-Crabbe : « Tu veux voir si je frappe droit ? »

Goyle éclata d'un rire gras et fort, tandis que Malfoy ne pouvait cacher son étonnement face à une réponse si rapide et presque futée de Vincent.

-Ron : « Ne la touche plus ok ? Je n'ai ni peur de toi, ni de l'autre chose là ! » dit-il en montrant Grégory qui grogna.

-Draco : « N'essaye pas de jouer les hommes Wistily, tu es taillé comme une sauterelle. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes, contre ce bon vieux Crabbe » lança-t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son camarade.

Hermione qui avait observé sans broncher, s'avança.

-Hermione : « Tu devrais apprendre à ne pas l'ouvrir sans cesse, surtout lorsque c'est pour ne rien dire ! » siffla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Draco : « Tiens, la Sang-De-Bourbe, j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais te décider à défendre ton…hum…amoureux » ricana-t-il, le sourire mauvais.

Le garçon à la cicatrice, qui s'était abstenu d'intervenir, ne pu s'empêcher d'agir. Rapidement il se mit devant Hermione.

-Harry : « Ne l'appelle pas Sang-De-Bourbe Malfoy. Et de temps en temps, tu devrais t'attaquer à des personnes de ta taille, au lieu de toujours t'en prendre lâchement aux plus faibles. Mais tu dois tenir ça de ton père. » répondit-il lentement, mais avec une certaine rage dans les yeux.

-Herm : « Je ne suis pas faible ! » s'offusqua-telle.

-Ron : « Hermione, c'est pas le moment ! »

Le regard vert d'Harry était vissé à celui désormais noir de Draco. Le Gryffondor avait pu voir les traits du blond se métamorphoser au fur et à mesure qu'il en rajoutait.

Crabbe et Goyle allèrent se jeter sur le trio, lorsque, arrivée de nulle part, Pansy fit son entrée royale.

-Pansy : « Oh voilà le couple, le plus écœurant de l'école et leur chandelier à lunettes » leur dit-elle de son affreuse voix aiguë.

Draco encore raide de colère, tourna vivement sa tête vers elle. Son visage se contracta en une grimace assez indéfinissable et d'un signe indiqua à ses gardes du corps de le suivre. Il jeta un regard haineux à Harry et disparu.

Les trois amis, se regardèrent intrigués, Malfoy s'était enfui à la seconde où Parkinson avait débarqué. Un vilain sourire s'étira sur le visage du rouquin.

-Ron : « Ho ho ! Pansy se serait-elle mise son blondinet à dos? » lui demanda-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle avait pris en arrivant.

-Pansy : « La ferme le rat ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » cracha-t-elle en tremblant de rage.

Le brun fit un clin d'œil à Ron.

-Harry : « Ca va faire tout drôle de voir la Peste sans le Choléra » dit-il faussement désolé.

Hermione et son petit ami pouffèrent de rire. La Serpentard furieuse mais impuissante, déserta en passant à travers le groupe, marchant sur le pied de Potter.

-Ron : « Tu y es vraiment allé de bon cœur là ! » s'exclama-t-il assez impressionné.

-Harry : « Parfois, quand c'est trop, c'est trop »

Hermione prit le bras du brun pour marcher, sous les regards désapprobateurs de Ron qui se sentait mis de côté.

-Ron : « Et moi je pue ! »

La jeune fille stoppa sa marche.

-Herm : « Pas de ça avec moi Ron » le remit-elle à sa place sur un ton sec.

Wealsey bouda un peu sur le chemin mais se promit de ne plus trop se faire remarquer, il ne manquerait plus qu'on pense qu'il est jaloux…

---

Harry se sentait étrangement mal depuis son altercation avec le Serpentard aux cheveux d'argent. Il s'était défoulé, ça c'était certain, mais à présent, il regrettait amèrement ses paroles. Il avait voulu lui faire mal, aussi mal que ce que lui avait causé les mots de Pansy. Mais Harry savait qu'il avait été trop loin, toucher au père de Draco, c'était comme si on s'était attaqué à ses parents, ça avait du blesser Malfoy dans son cœur et sa fierté.

Lui, qui détestait qu'on s'attaque à la famille de ses proches, n'avait pas hésité à lâchement utiliser ce système aussi facile qu'efficace, mais aussi cruel.

Le garçon se laissa tomber dans un siège.

Est-ce que tout cela en valait vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que sa drôle de relation avec Draco valait réellement toutes ses prises de tête, toutes ces crises, tous ces maux ?

N'étaient-ils pas mieux en bons vieux ennemis ? N'était-ce pas plus simple de se détester que d'apprendre à s'apprécier ? N'était-il pas plus facile de s'insulter plutôt que de tenter de communiquer ?

Dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas préférable d'haïr plutôt que d'aimer ? Mais, entre la haine et l'amour la frontière est fine et les points communs multiples. Quitte à dépenser de l'énergie et à faire des sacrifices, ne valait-il pas mieux choisir la lumière plutôt que l'obscurité ? L'espoir plutôt que le dégoût ? La vie, tout simplement ?

-Herm : « Tu es préoccupé, je le vois. Parle-moi Harry » le pria la jeune fille qui venait de s'asseoir à sa gauche, face au feu de la salle commune.

-Harry : « Je réfléchis juste. Je me pose des questions » dit-il à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur le mouvement gracieux des flammes.

-Herm : « Quel genre de questions ? »

-Harry : « Rien de précis. Je tente juste de me comprendre… »

-Herm : « C'est une tâche bien difficile ça »

-Harry : « Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ca me donnerait presque la migraine » dit-il dans un rire sans joie.

-Herm : « Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas t'aider ? » insista-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, d'un air soucieux.

-Harry : « Je ne pense pas…Quoi que peut-être…Je me demandais si c'était mieux d'avoir des regrets ou des remords » expliqua-t-il en tournant son regard vers elle.

-Herm : « Oh…je ne sais pas. Je crois que tout dépend du caractère de la personne. Soit tu es du genre à prendre des risques quitte à avoir des remords par après, soit tu préfères te préserver et peut-être regretter ensuite de ne pas t'être lancé. »

Potter eut comme un sursaut de la tête. Il pivota vers son amie les jambes repliées sur le fauteuil.

-Harry : « Tu crois que je suis quel genre ? »

Il triturait une petite déchirure sur le dossier en velours, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain que la réponse d'Hermione l'aiderait énormément.

-Herm : « A passer à l'action, sans conteste » répondit-elle avec un sourire attendri.

Harry retrouva le sourire et la serra dans ses bras.

-Harry : « Merci pour ton aide » lui dit-il à l'oreille.

-Herm : « Mais…hum…je t'en prie » toussota-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

Le garçon à lunettes se leva, l'air songeur. C'est fou, comme parfois on peut tourner en rond autour d'un problème, sans jamais trouver de solution, alors qu'il suffit bien souvent d'une seule phrase d'un ami, pour que tout s'éclaire.

Ron de son côté, avait les yeux plissés et regardait sa copine la mine accusatrice. Granger ignora volontairement, ce qu'elle estimait être une attitude grotesque et pris place face à Ron.

-Herm : « Je te l'explique ce devoir ou pas ? » demanda-t-il vivement.

-Ron : « Euh…ouais » répondit-il en faisant la moue.

-Herm : « Un jour tu comprendras Ronald » lui murmura-t-elle en lui tapotant la main dans un geste compatissant.

Weasley ouvrit la bouche dans une expression choquée. On le prenait vraiment pour un débile parfois.

----

Draco, enfermé dans son lit à baldaquin, était hors de lui. Il serrait depuis plusieurs minutes son coussin qui menaçait d'exploser sous peu. Il en voulait à mort à Harry et ne parlons même pas de Pansy. Il avait des envies meurtres ! Comment ce Potter avait-il osé lui parler sur ce ton ? « Devenons amis », tu parles ! Il n'était peut-être pas un expert en amitié, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas « ça » entretenir des bonnes relations amicales. Parler de son père ! Malfoy était furieux rien qu'en y repensant. Il avait lui-même déjà assez de mal à ravaler toutes ces histoires avec Voldemort, il n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on vienne enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Il en avait marre des trahisons et de faux-semblants. Décidément, plus il avançait plus il se disait, que ne se fier qu'à soi-même était vraiment la seule solution pour se préserver un tant soit peu. Et puis, il en avait marre d'être amoureux, c'était quoi ça au juste l'amour ? Une maladie ? Une malédiction ? Draco trouva que le mélange des deux, donnait une bonne image de ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était même pas de sa faute si Potter s'était emporté après ce qu'avait dit Pansy, il avait été honnête sur ce coup ! Et ça lui retombait quand même dessus.

Le son d'un tissu qui se déchire brisa le silence de la chambre. Des centaines de plumes volèrent et retombèrent sur les jambes du Serpentard. Draco expira une grande bouffée d'air. Les plumes blanches recouvraient la majore partie du bas de son corps. Il en prit une entre les doigts. Le contact était doux et apaisant. Ca lui rappelait les mains de sa mère qui lui couvraient le front lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Si seulement il pouvait parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, si seulement ses sentiments n'étaient pas si lourds à porter.

-« Draco ? »

Malfoy continuait de faire danser la plume entres ses phalanges, il était plongé dans son monde, lorsque les rideaux vert bouteilles s'ouvrirent.

-Draco : «Qu'est-ce que ? »

-Jason : « Cache ta joie je t'en prie » dit le Serpentard de septième année en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Draco : « Jay ! Voilà une bonne surprise. Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il, retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

-Jason : « Pas trop mal » répondit-il de sa voix basse et mélodieuse « Par contre, pourquoi as-tu assassiné ce pauvre coussin ? »

Draco émit un léger rire.

-Draco : « C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour passer mes nerfs » avoua-t-il.

-Jason : « Pas bête…Reparo » lança-t-il sur la taie vide qui retrouva son état originel en quelques secondes.

-Draco : « C'est gentil »

-Jason : « Tu veux en discuter, de ton problème ? » proposa-t-il en se posant sur le lit de Goyle, face à Draco.

-Draco : « Je n'ai pas vraiment de problème, c'est plutôt une lutte intérieure tu vois… »

Smith fit un léger signe de tête.

-Jason : « Tu dois donc régler ça tout seul »

-Draco : « En effet » approuva le blond.

Jason lui serra l'avant-bras en guise de réponse.

-Jason : « Tu as vu ça ? Je me suis fait devancer par Weasley… » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

-Draco : « Tu veux parler de Granger ? » s'étonna-t-il.

-Jason : « Oui ! Ce Gryffondor est un peu remonté dans mon estime, j'ai bien cru qu'il ne lui déclarerait pas sa flamme avant la tombe »

-Draco : « Oui, c'est vrai, ça crevait tellement les yeux en plus »

Le brun aux yeux bleu ciel, se leva sans prévenir.

-Jason : « Seuls ça et ça pourront t'aider » lui dit-il en pointant la tête puis le cœur de Draco de sa baguette.

Malfoy eut un mouvement de recul, il n'était vraiment pas comme tout le monde ce Serpentard. Il le salua de la main et se mis debout à son tour. Il arrangeait un peu son lit, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours la fameuse petite plume. Il sourit et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

----

-« Debouuuuuuuuut !»

Cette voix venait de faire bondir Neville, Seamus, Dean et Harry en même temps.

-Neville : « Quoi ? Quoi ! » demanda-t-il paniqué.

-Dean : « Rooon ! Espèce de barbare ! » grogna-t-il en fusillant le roux de ses yeux marrons.

Harry colla son réveil contre son nez, il était à peine 9 heures.

-Harry : «Depuis quand tu es si matinal ? » marmonna-t-il en tâtant la table de nuit à la recherche des ses lunettes.

-Seamus : « On est samedi en plus, je te ferais remarquer ! »

Ron ricana bêtement en voyant leurs têtes furieuses.

-Ron : « Nous sommes samedi oui ! C'est aujourd'hui la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras, comme si c'était évident.

-« Et ? » demandèrent-ils tous en chœur.

-Ron : « Vous êtes amnésiques ou quoi ! Les dernières nouveautés de Noël seront en magasin ! J'ai hâte d'être devant la vitrine de chez Honeydukes ! » s'extasia-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Ses camarades ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression de pur bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage de Ron.

-Harry : « Ok, tu as bien fait, ça n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans l'année et il faut être en forme, on aura sûrement de la concurrence. » dit-il bon joueur.

-Ron : «De la concurrence ? Pfff ! Aucune chance ! » assura-t-il en bombant le torse.

Il était vrai, que Ronald Weasley, était le champion toutes catégories, de fouille de confiseries. Lui seul, avait le nez pour dénicher les meilleures friandises et gare à celui qui osait se trouver sur sa route, c'était à ses risques et périls.

La Grande Salle habillée aux couleurs de Noël, rayonnait de lumières chaleureuses. Le faux plafond faisait pleuvoir des flocons de neige qui mouraient à quelques mètres des têtes des élèves, ravis de ce temps, harmonieusement accordé à leur esprit festif.

Albus Dumbledor vêtu d'une magnifique robe de sorcier bleue nuit parsemée de petites lunes argentées, venait de se lever, pour son habituel discours.

-Dumbli : « Bonjour mes enfants ! » les salua-t-il en les gratifiant de son sourire enfantin. « Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui, est le jour tant attendu de la sortie annuelle à Pré-Au-Lard pour les fêtes de fin d'année. J'ai pu aller jeter un coup d'œil au village, laissez-moi vous dire que vos yeux et vos bouches seront émerveillés » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil très discret en direction de la table des Gryffondor. « Pour ce faire, je vous recommanderais de bien vous couvrire, avec ce vent glacial, ma barbe a failli se briser » ria-t-il. « Ce sera votre dernière occasion de tous vous voir et passer du bon temps avant les vacances qui approchent à grands pas. Amusez-vous et ne faites pas d'excès, ou alors très peu. La vie est belle mes amis, ne l'oubliez jamais ! Bonne sortie à tous. Et maintenant mangeons ! » conclu-t-il en embrassant la salle de ses yeux bleus.

Tous les élèves, à quelques exceptions près, applaudirent avec chaleur le discours amical de leur directeur.

-Pansy : « Ce qu'il peut me fatiguer avec tous ses bons sentiments ! » gémit-elle.

-Draco : « Les siens ne sont pas de trop pour pallier au manque flagrant de cette table » répliqua-t-il sèchement en jetant un regard légèrement dégouté à toute la tablée.

Pansy le fixa l'air mauvais et un peu blessé.

-Blaise : « Tu as raison mon brave Draco, les Serpentard périront tous sous leur cœur de pierre » déclara-t-il, l'air presque convaincant.

Malfoy se tourna vers lui.

-Draco : « Pitié Blaise… »

Draco n'avala qu'une tasse de thé ce matin-là. Tout en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse pourtant vide, il fit courir son regard d'acier sur la pièce. C'était grand. La salle de réception du Manoir l'égalait presque. Sauf qu'ici, c'était plein de lumière et de vie. En dehors des soirées, la pièce du Manoir était plongée dans le noir et dans le silence le plus total. Il évitait d'y entrer d'ailleurs. Son chez lui, lui manquait malgré tout.

Le son de la voix perçante du professeur McGonnagal, le força à s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait. Un Serpentard de troisième année venait de se faire durement réprimander pour avoir jeter un œuf sur une pauvre Poufsouffle de deuxième année.

-McGo : « On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais mourut de faim mon pauvre garçon ! Sans cela vous connaîtriez la valeur de la nourriture. Pour votre peine vous nettoierez de vos mains, la robe de cette jeune fille. Présentez-lui vos excuses maintenant ! » exigea-t-elle son doigt maigre pointé sur la victime en question.

Les Gryffondor s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, se moquant sans complexe du garçon qui se faisait violence pour articuler deux excuses hypocrites.

Draco se surpris à sourire d'aise en voyant Harry rire de bon cœur avec ses amis. Comment pourrait-il se passer de cet adorable visage?

Un flot d'adolescents débarqua à Pré-Au-Lard sous le regard partagé des commerçants ravis de ce nouvel arrivage et celui mécontent des habitants du village qui se trouvaient obligé de troquer leur tranquillité quotidienne pour une journée de cris et de rires insupportables.

Chacun courait en tout sens, ne sachant où donner de la tête. L'endroit était féerique, un sapin géant ornait la place du village où des centaines de lucioles bleues servaient de guirlandes lumineuses.

-Herm : « C'est magnifique ! » s'extasia-t-elle tout en prenant instinctivement la main de Ron dans la sienne.

Ron sursauta au contact des doigts de la jeune fille. Mais, se retrouva rapidement avec un sourire béat collé sur le visage.

-Seamus : « On commence par quoi ? » demanda-t-il en trépignant.

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Harry : « Par Honeydukes naturellement !»

Le groupe composé d'une petite dizaine de Gryffondor montra rapidement son accord.

Pour Ron Wealsey, c'était une journée merveilleuse qui débutait.

Draco était juste accompagné de Vincent et Grégory. Blaise était parti dragué il ne savait qui, Pansy qui avait compris la leçon s'en était allée avec ses copines et Jason rôdait avec ceux de son année. En réalité, Malfoy ne demandait pas mieux que de se retrouver avec ses deux fidèles. Au moins eux, ne lui prenaient pas la tête, ne le contrariaient pas et étaient, il fallait tout de même le dire, très faciles à vivre. Le prince des Serpentard dans un élan de bonté, demanda à ses deux camarades ce qu'ils souhaitent faire, puisque lui, n'avait aucun projet précis, Pré-Au-Lard c'était toujours pareil à ses yeux.

-Goyle : « J'aimerais aller chez Zonko… » osa-t-il.

-Draco : « C'est le truc de Farces et Attrapes ? » demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

-Goyle : « Oui »

Draco prit une grande inspiration.

-Draco : « Allons-y alors… Tant que ce n'est pas chez ces deux grands dadets de Weasley… »se résigna-t-il.

Crabbe lui fit un immense sourire de gratitude. Malfoy se demanda soudain, ce qu'il pouvait bien représenter au juste pour ces deux garçons.

-« Bienvenue mes petits ! » lança la dame qui tenait la boutique de friandises.

Tous les Gryffondors la saluèrent.

-Ron : « Excusez-moi Madame, où se trouvent les nouveautés ? » demanda-t-il tout excité.

-« Mais voilà mon meilleur client » ria la femme « Au fond, juste en dessous du panneau de Noël » lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

-Ron : « Merci ! » lança-t-il avant d'entraîner Hermione dans une course effrénée parmi les clients.

-Herm : « Mais Ron ! Calme-toi ! » tenta-t-elle vainement.

Harry était mort de rire, rien ne pouvait arrêter le jeune Weasley.

Lavande et Parvati s'étaient arrêtées devant une étagère sur laquelle étaient alignés d'adorables petits ours de toutes les couleurs. Potter vint à leur rencontre.

-Harry : « Ils sont mignons, c'est quoi ? »

-Parvati : « Ce sont des NoursNougats. Ils sont trop choux ! Je ne sais pas quelle couleur choisir. » gémit-elle.

Lavande avait pris un jaune.

-Harry : « J'aime assez le bleu là » lui dit-il en indiquant le petit ours à droite.

-Parvati : « Je choisis celui-là alors ! » dit-elle en gloussant.

-Harry : « Je te le l'offre d'accord ? » proposa-t-il en souriant.

Brown se tourna vivement vers eux.

-Harry : « Ne t'inquiète pas Lavande, je t'offre aussi le tien » la rassura-t-il.

Les demoiselles sourirent bêtement, en lui faisant des yeux de biches amoureuses.

Potter se retint de rire devant leur drôle de tête.

-Harry : « Donnez-les-moi, je vous les rendrais en sortant. Et n'oubliez pas les filles, ce n'est que du nougat ! » ajouta-t-il devant leur expression béate.

A croire qu'il venait de leur offrir des diamants…

-Ron : « Harry ! Harry ! » cria-t-il entre deux rayons.

-Harry : « J'arrive ! » répondit-il en slalomant entre les gourmands.

Le brun arriva dans la partie la plus alléchante du magasin. Il était entièrement entouré de chocolat.

-Ron : « Il faut que tu goûtes ça, c'est génial ! » assura-t-il avec un regard proche de la démence.

Harry prit ce qui ressemblait à une truffe, le goût était délicieux. Il savourait le chocolat, lorsque soudain, des chants de Noël surgirent dans sa bouche.

-Harry : « Mais ch'est quoi cha ? »

-Ron : « Regarde ! » lui dit-il en lui tendant une boîte en métal.

Harry la prit et lu ce qu'il faisait marqué sur le couvercle.

-Harry : « "MéloTruffe et c'est la fête dans votre bouche ! " »

-Ron : « Tu ne trouves pas ça géant ! Moi j'en achète une boîte tout de suite ! »

Harry leva le pouce pour montrer son accord. Il attendait que la mélodie entraînante cesse.

-Harry : « Où est Hermione ? »

-Ron: « Pfff, dans la partie sans sucre ! Tu imagines ça? Des bonbons sans sucre ? Mais ça ne devrait même pas exister ! »

Crabbe et Goyle avaient acheté assez de gadgets inutiles pour toute une vie.

-Draco : « Je peux savoir à quoi va vous servir un " gratte-nez ? " » demanda-t-il affligé.

-Crabbe : « Je sais pas, mais ça avait l'air amusant » répondit-il tout naturellement.

Draco soupira.

-Draco : « Heureusement que vous avez les moyens de vous permettre de gaspiller votre argent. »

-Goyle : « On va où maintenant Draco ? Tu nous as fait plaisir, maintenant on fait ce que tu as envie. » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Draco était déconcerté devant tant d'attention. Etait-ce un jour particulier, ou n'avait-il jamais assez prêté attention aux deux garçons pour voir à quel point ils l'appréciaient ?

-Draco : « Je dois aller jeter un coup d'œil chez Gaichiffon, ce n'est pas dans ce genre de boutique que j'ai l'habitude de me rendre, mais j'ai besoin de tenues plus légères pour les vacances »

Les trois Serpentard montaient la grand rue, lorsqu'ils croisèrent la troupe de rouge et or, qui riait gaiement. Malfoy vit qu'il se dirigeait vers le Trois Balais, il s'y rendrait probablement un peu plus tard. Harry se tourna dans sa direction sans trop savoir pourquoi, il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Draco. Le blond qui le fixait, se trouva fort mal à l'aise quand son regard croisa celui de Potter. Harry s'arrêta et resta là, à le dévisager sans réussir à en détacher ses yeux. Malfoy avait l'air assez triste, bien que le mot semblait trop fort, c'est ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il semblait aussi fatigué. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans les bras de Pansy lorsqu'il le voyait. Cette vision était insupportable. Il trouvait ça assez malsain et inquiétant. Il avait vu de ses yeux Draco entrain d'embrasser Cho, ça l'avait blessé à l'époque, mais uniquement parce qu'il croyait tenir à la Serdaigle et il s'en était assez vite remis en fait. Et là, alors que rien n'était prouvé, que seule son imagination créait ses images, son cœur se serrait à en éclater, et un frisson de douleur parcourait son âme. Ce n'était pas normal, il ressentait tout beaucoup trop fort lorsqu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Pourquoi Draco n'était-il pas venu lui démentir tout ça ? Pourquoi le laissait-il dans cet horrible doute ? Harry savait que sa réaction était disproportionnée, qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'en vouloir ainsi au Serpentard, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

-« HARRY ! Tu viens ! »

-Harry : « J'arrive ! » cria-t-il à ses amis qui étaient déjà loin.

Draco ne fit aucun signe, aucune expression particulière qui aurait pu montrer à Harry que tout pouvait s'arranger. Potter fit demi-tour et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Le garçon aux prunelles grises regarda les traces de pas que laissait le Gryffondor derrière lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas savoir se montrer plus humain. Quelle plaie d'avoir été élevé à ne montrer qu'un masque inexpressif au monde. Il ne savait pas vraiment sourire, ni même indiquer quoi que ce soit par une mimique positive. Les seules fois où tout son visage prenait vie, c'était lorsqu'il était en colère. Parce que, c'était l'unique cas, où il se permettait de perdre un peu le contrôle. Qu'espérait-il alors ? Harry était encore parti sans se retourner. Ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer…

Mais pour l'instant, il devait penser à autre chose. Potter ne semblait pas se soucier de lui et si quelqu'un devait faire le premier pas, ce n'était certainement pas lui. Lui, n'avait insulté le père de personne. Mais en même temps, Jason lui avait ouvert la voie, il devait cesser de toujours agir avec sa tête en restant sourd à ce que disait son cœur. La tâche semblait difficile, il y avait 16 ans d'éducation à modifier…

-Crabbe : « Draco ? On y va ? Le vent commence à souffler fort » l'interrompit-il dans ses pensées.

Malfoy tourna la tête vers son camarade dont le visage potelé était totalement rougit par le froid.

-Draco : « Bien, allons-y »

Et d'un pas lent, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers GaiChiffon.

Harry et ses amis, s'étaient installés, bien au chaud au Trois Balais. Ils patientaient en discutant le temps que leur commande de Bièreaubeurres arrive.

-Herm : « J'ai appris par Parvati que tu avais était généreux tout à l'heure avec elle et Lavande… »dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry, alors que les deux concernées s'étaient absentées pour aller saluer quelques connaissances de Serdaigle.

Ron, occupé à souffler sur ses doigts, se tourna brusquement vers le brun.

-Ron : « T'as fait ça ? »

-Harry : « Ca n'était pas vraiment un cadeau, je leur ai juste payé des oursons en nougat » se défendit-il, il ne savait trop pourquoi.

-Seamus : « Des NoursNougats ? »

-Harry : « Oui voilà ! Pas de quoi en faire une montagne »

-Herm : « On dirait que tu ne connais toujours pas le duo Patil-Brown » dit-elle en souriant.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, et ne trouva aucun réconfort dans le regard d'un Neville tout aussi perdu que lui.

-Ron : « Même moi, je n'aurais pas été si inconscient » lâcha-t-il en ricanant.

-Harry : « Je dois comprendre quoi ? » demanda-t-il à présent sérieusement agacé.

-Dean : « Ca va jacasser ce soir dans la salle commune… »

Potter ne comprenait rien. En quoi avoir un geste gentil était aussi grave ? La prochaine fois, il garderait sa générosité dans sa poche.

Ron se mit soudain debout, et scruta la salle d'un œil de rapace.

-Ron : « Où est encore passée Ginny ? » marmonna-t-il.

Hermione leva vers lui un regard agacé.

-Herm : « Assied-toi Ron ! Elle a aussi le droit de s'amuser ! »

-Ron : « Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. C'est juste que je la trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps » répondit-il, toujours en scannant la pièce de ses yeux de grand frère averti.

-Herm : « Tu l'espionnes en plus ? » s'exclama-t-elle indignée.

Le rouquin baissa vers elle un regard bleu qui semblait dire « tu ne peux pas comprendre ».

-Ron : « Je garde un œil sur elle, ce n'est pas pareil » expliqua-t-il avec patience.

Hermione émit un de ses sons aigus, qui montrait son mécontentement et l'obligea à se rasseoir en tirant sur son pull.

-Harry : « J'espère que Ginny est à l'abri en tout cas »

Tout le groupe se tourna vers Harry, qui avait le nez collé à la fenêtre. Dehors une tempête de neige se levait...

* * *

**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fin Flo ? Oh mais c'est voulu mes amis, car la suite de la journée de tempête Pré-Au-Lard va être disons…mouvementé, et pour plus de cohérence et vu que j'ai déjà mis plus de 12 pages ici, nous attendrons la suite dans le prochain épisode, et je promets une jolie suite avec de beaux moments.**

**Sur ceux, j'attends vos réactions, peut-être ne serez-vous pas satisfaits, mais je sais que je me ferais pardonner au prochain chapitre alors je suis prête !**

**Je vous embrasse et encore mille merci de me lire !**


	42. Le Hibou

**Je commencerais par vous souhaiter une bonne, heureuse, folle et fructueuse année 2006.**

**Bien des mois nous séparent du dernier chapitre posté et je ne peux que m'excuser sincèrement pour avoir laissé s'écouler autant de temps.**

**J'ai entre temps, changer d'option (encore), j'ai enfin réglé mon problème de santé, j'ai subi une ablation de la vésicule biliaire et j'ai donc enfin cessé de vomir et de passer des nuits blanches.**

**Je suis en français/français langue étrangère et ces études me prennent plus de temps que je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'ai trouvé ma voie, et il était temps entre nous lol.**

**Bref ! J'écris hélas, beaucoup, beaucoup moins qu'avant et ça ma tue mais je dois l'accepter pour l'instant. Cependant, point de panique, un chapitre tout beau tout chaud vous attend à la suite de ce message fortement ennuyant.**

**J'ai terminé mon stage ce aujourd'hui même et comme je dois continuer à taper mon rapport, je ne saurais répondre à la montagne d'adorables reviews que vous m'avez laissé. J'en profite pour vous remercier encore et encore et encore, vous n'imaginez pas le bien que ça me fait lorsque je reçois un message de l'un d'entre vous me réclamant une suite malgré les mois qui ont passés. Alors rien que pour votre incroyable fidélité, vous avez une place privilégiée dans mon cœur d'apprenti écrivain. Viendra un jour où, je l'espère de tout mon petit coeur, j'écrirais ma propre histoire avec mon univers et mes propres personnages et je vous promets solennellement que vous aurez la reconnaissance qui vous méritez.**

**Je vais arrêter là avec mon récit à faire pleurer dans les chaumières.**

**Je dis donc un ENORME MERCI à chacun de vous pour tous les mots qui m'ont fait sourire, qui m'ont touché ou fait avancer, je vous adore tous et bien sûr BIENVENUE aux nouveaux lecteurs :**

**Tchaye**

**Vert emeraude**

**Elodie**

**Micy**

**Eowyn Malfoy,**

**Minerve**

**La-shinegami**

**Ptite clad**

**Gin**

**Yuki Chan**

**Blue Emy**

**Lunathelunatique**

**Lemoncurd**

**Jojo 971**

**Shadowgarden**

**Flogudule**

**Ahalya**

**Lulu417**

**Fairylightpan**

**Roxann**

**Jinks**

**Mione2**

**Cyss**

**Onarluca**

**Ananagirl**

**Bloddy Moony**

**ykyrya**

**lou de mila**

**Shin'**

**Griselle**

**Zzap**

**Tatunette**

**Chitchai Kyabetsy**

**Annabel**

**Canard**

**Elizedirector elymilly**

**Lovely A**

**Missfouinette**

**Liluto**

**Goldhedwige**

**Emeline**

**Vif d'Or**

**Yat**

**Marmott**

**Babooska**

**Freakyfair**

**Leika**

**Narcotic**

**Skaï Blue**

**Shetane**

**Harri zabbs**

**Elomisstinguette**

**Enyia**

**LQPC**

**Demoniac Cat's**

**Kain**

**Siuki**

**Touffue**

**Arisa**

**Kya Fanel**

**Rosenoire**

**Bins**

**Drylana**

**akina**

**Le trio echevelé**

**Immelman**

**DEVILSGRADES**

**Procne Aesoris**

**Daiya**

**Camille**

**70 lecteurs tout rond pour le chapitre précédent, grâce auxquels nous avons passé la barre des 1000 reviews. Merci à vous !**

**

* * *

**

**Rappel **:

Draco et Harry ne s'adressent plus la parole, une fois de plus. Pansy, ayant plus que sous-entendu qu'elle et Draco avaient eu des relations sexuelles, a semé le doute dans l'esprit d'Harry, qui, blessé par la nouvelle a craché toutes sortes d'horreurs au visage de Malfoy.

Draco de son côté, se sachant innocent, mais néanmoins en colère, se dit que l'amour est beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui. Seulement un certain Jason aux paroles sages lui fera réfléchir sur ce qu'il désire vraiment.

Une fois à Pré-au-Lard pour la dernière sortie de l'année, Harry et toute sa bande croisent Draco mais tout deux incapables de faire le premier pas s'ignorent tout simplement.

Malfoy occupe donc sa journée en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle tandis qu'Harry installé en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Neville boit tranquillement un verre.

Ron , inquiet pour sa sœur Ginny, échauffe les oreilles de tout le monde, surtout que par la fenêtre l'on voit une tempête de neige se profiler…

Le Hibou

Draco, Crabbe et Goyle, les bras chargés de paquets sortaient de la boutique de prêt-à-sorcier. Surpris par la soudaine violence du vent, les garçons durent se courber pour avancer.

-Draco : « Quel temps ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller nous abriter au bar ! » cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des rafales, avalant quelques flocons au passage.

-Ron : « Je n'aime pas ça » marmonna-t-il à nouveau, en fixant le temps au dehors.

-Herm : « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? » demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

-Ron : « Ma petite sœur est je ne sais où et dehors c'est le blizzard, voilà ce qu'il y a ! » répondit-il mauvais.

Avant que la jeune fille ne réplique et que la scène ne dégénère, Harry proposa de partir à la recherche de Ginny, assurant à Ron qu'elle devait probablement se trouver bien au chaud dans une boutique entrain de s'amuser avec ses copines.

Ron accepta et tout deux prirent leur cape, accompagnés de Dean et Seamus, laissant Hermione en compagnie de Neville.

Malfoy venait de s'arrêter sous le porche de la poste, sa botte à moitié enlevée, incrustée dans la neige.

-Crabbe : « Tu veux de l'aide ? »

-Draco : « Ca va aller, tiens-moi juste ce paquet » s'égosilla-t-il, contrarié par la météo.

La grande pancarte de la poste représentant un hibou Grand-Duc tenant une lettre dans son bec, battait dangereusement sous les bourrasques de vent glacial.

Les Gryffondor n'avaient toujours pas trouvé trace de Ginny, en sortant d'un salon de thé, ils tournèrent à gauche.

-Dean : « Hé ! Regardez ! Cracrabbe et Gogoyle ! » s'exclama-t-il en montrant le bout de la rue.

Ron sourit enfin.

-Ron : « Sympa les surnoms »

-Dean : « Merci » répondit-il en riant.

-Seamus : « Tu oublies Malmalfoy ! » fit remarquer le jeune irlandais.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce surnom. Il lui rappelait cette agréable soirée dans la pièce du couloir interdit en compagnie de Draco.

Un coup de vent aussi soudain que violent, balaya les quatre garçons avant d'aller se jeter sur l'enseigne de la poste, alors que Malfoy se relevait du perron. L'immense pancarte de bois se secoua violemment avant de s'abattre sur Draco, dans un laps de temps qui paru effroyablement long.

-Ron : « Nom d'une gargouille ! » s'écria-t-il tandis que Goyle et Crabbe, sous le choc, restèrent immobiles.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre si intensément qu'en quelques secondes, il fut envahit par une bouffée de chaleur. Puis, lorsqu'il ne vit aucun mouvement de la part de Malfoy, son cœur s'évanouit pour ne plus se faire entendre. En effet, Draco ne bougeait pas, face contre le sol enneigé.

-Harry : « Il faut faire… »balbutia-t-il.

Mais avant qu'il ne termine, ses trois amis s'étaient déjà mis à courir vers la victime. Aussitôt, il en fit autant, courant à une vitesse remarquable.

-Goyle : « Il est…il est mort » bégaya-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Ron : « Mais ne dis pas de bêtises ! » s'emporta-t-il sur le pauvre garçon traumatisé.

-Harry : « Il faut soulever ce truc avant qu'il n'étouffe » intervint-il d'une voix sévère.

Les situations d'urgence, à son grand regret, il connaissait.

Aidé de Vincent, les quatre Gryffondor extirpèrent Draco du piège, tandis que quelques employés de la poste sortirent enfin, alertés par les cris.

Grégory, dos collé au mur, était incapable de bouger.

-« Amenez-le vite à l'intérieur ! » s'alerta une jeune femme rondelette habillée aux couleurs de la poste. « Je suis navrée ! Avec tout ce vent nous n'avons rien entendu ! »

-Dean : « Du calme Madame »

Crabbe prit les jambes du blond, alors que Ron et Harry agrippèrent le haut.

Ils posèrent le corps inerte sur une banquette. Draco était glacé et sa peau était déjà bleuie par les hématomes.

-Ron : « Ca n'arrive qu'à nous ce genre de truc ! » soupira-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas, les entrailles retournées à l'idée, que, peut-être comme l'avait suggéré Goyle, Draco était mort.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Dean et Seamus étaient partis chercher les professeurs.

Crabbe s'était sagement assis et fixait le sol.

-Ron : « Il en fait une tête » dit-il à voix basse à Harry. Puis redressant la tête, il regarda autour de lui. « D'ailleurs, où est Goyle ? »

-Harry : « Bonne question…la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était dehors. »

Weasley roula des yeux et d'un pas lourd sortit dans le froid. Il trouva Grégory, exactement à la même place qu'au moment de l'accident.

-Ron : « Beh Goyle ! Bouge-toi! » lança-t-il exaspéré par la prostration du Serpentard.

Goyle glissa son regard marron vers lui. Ron fit une grimace en remarquant une vilaine blessure sur le front du garçon.

-Ron : « Tu t'es fait ça comment ? »

Aucune réponse.

Ron grogna, attrapa Goyle et le traîna à l'intérieur de la Poste.

-Ron : « Ce crétin est blessé et ne dit rien à personne ! » s'exclama-t-il en entrant sous les yeux surpris d'Harry.

Goyle semblait ailleurs et avait le regard totalement vide.

-Harry : « Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien… » constata-t-il par-dessus ses lunettes.

Le rouquin colla le Serpentard sur une chaise.

-Ron : « C'était sensé être ma super journée Pré-Au-Lard ! Et je me retrouve à jouer les infirmières pour une bande de Serpentard ! C'est le comble ! »

Ron avait toujours eut beaucoup de compassion pour autrui…

Contrairement à son meilleur ami, Harry, était lui très préoccupé par Draco, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il avait envie de lui prendre la main pour qu'il sache qu'il était là. Mais hélas, c'était totalement impossible, ils étaient beaucoup trop entourés.

Néanmoins, il enleva sa cape et la posa délicatement sur Draco. Personne ne lui reprocherait de vouloir le maintenir à une température raisonnable. Il avait déjà vu à la télévision que le corps humain pouvait rapidement chuter de plusieurs degrés et que cela pouvait être mortel. Mortel. Voilà un mot qui ne quittait pas l'esprit d'Harry. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas un accident si terrible et que quelques bons soins suffiraient probablement à le remettre sur pieds, mais Malfoy gardait inlassablement les paupières closes, et cette vision étouffait le cœur d'Harry. Il s'assit juste à côté de lui, histoire de ne plus s'agiter en tous sens.

Ron planté devant Crabbe et Goyle, tentait des les raisonner, mais il semblait évident que ses efforts ne servaient à rien. Le silence était leur unique réponse. De leurs côté les employés occupés avec les clients ne faisait déjà presque plus attention à eux.

Harry dans un élan courageux et sûrement stupide, écarta les quelques mèches blondes qui barraient les yeux clos de Draco. Sa peau était incroyablement douce mais aussi terriblement glacée. Il ne tint plus, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ? Après un court temps de réflexion, il glissa sa main sous la cape et commença à caresser délicatement le cou de Draco du bout des doigts. Vu de l'extérieur, il était impossible de voir ce qu'il était entrait de faire. A sa manière, Harry tentait de rassurer Malfoy, et égoïstement, ce contact lui faisait un bien fou. Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière sur le dossier de la banquette, ses pensées focalisées sur ce garçon pour qui son cœur battait la chamade, pour qui tout son corps tremblait de peur à la seule idée qu'il soit gravement blessé, pour son ancien ennemi et nouvel ami, pour ce Serpentard qui remettait toute sa vie en question.

Après un laps de temps qui paru scandaleusement long à Harry, et où Ron tenta vainement de communiquer avec Crabbe et Goyle en passant de l'anglais au grognement, arrivèrent enfin les professeurs McGonnagal, Chourave et Flitwick. Malfoy fut transporté par calèche jusqu'à Poudlard. Harry regarda la diligence filer à toutes allures à travers la vitre embuée.

Hermione, à bout de souffle, arriva peu après dans la Poste.

-Herm : « Oh ! Ce que je suis soulagée ! Vous n'avez rien ? » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur Ron et en le tâtant pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé.

-Ron : « Mais Hermione ! Ca suffit ! » se défendit-il, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Harry : « Nous n'avons rien, c'est Malfoy qui a eu un accident » expliqua-t-il, partagé entre l'angoisse et l'amusement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Ron, qui ferma sa cape d'un geste vif, en fixant Hermione l'air indigné.

-Herm : « Lorsque j'ai vu Dean et Seamus venir alerter les professeurs d'un incident, j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous. Mais avec tout ce vent et toute cette neige, ça n'a pas été facile d'arriver jusqu'ici. » dit-elle en regardant Ron avec tendresse.

Le rouquin se remit peu à peu de l'attouchement de la jeune fille et lui pressa l'épaule en souriant.

-« Et pour ce garçon ? Quelqu'un compte venir ? » demanda soudain l'employée en montrant Goyle.

-Ron : « Mince ! Avec tout ça, on a oublié de le faire partir en même temps que Malfoy. »

Hermione posa son regard sur le Serpentard. Prise de pitié, elle l'aida à se relever.

-Herm : « Allez. On y va. »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron.

-Herm : « Crabbe, toi aussi. On retourne à l'école » dit-elle sur un ton maternel mais ferme.

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent en haussant les épaules et finirent par suivre la jeune fille qui tenait derrière elle Grégory et Vincent comme des enfants.

La situation était si cocasse, qu'Harry en oublia Malfoy et sa peur, jusqu'à leur arrivée au château.

Une fois devant la porte de l'infirmerie, le cœur d'Harry se remit à galoper.

-Pomfresh : « C'est pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton féroce, elle semblait très énervée.

Ron et Harry reculèrent de deux pas, laissant à Hermione l'honneur de répondre.

-Herm : « Voici Grégory Goyle, il a une coupure au front et Vincent Crabbe. Tout deux semblent en état de choc » expliqua-t-elle.

L'infirmière les toisa un instant comme pour évaluer leur état.

-Pomfresh : « Oui, les acolytes de Malfoy…Entrez » dit-elle en poussant les deux garçons à l'intérieur.

Harry tenta d'apercevoir Draco par-dessus l'épaule de Pomfresh, mais tout ce qu'il vit était un lit vide. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à se faire remarquer.

-Harry : « Et…hum…pour Malfoy ? » tenta-t-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air dégagé et pas inquiet pour un sous.

-Pomfresh : « Pas de visite avant demain ! J'ai déjà du empêcher cette petite hystérique d'entrer de force » s'emporta-t-elle.

Les trois Gryffondor s'éloignèrent de nouveau de la femme. Harry soupira de déception, ce n'était pas les heures de visite qu'il voulait connaître…

-Ron : « Euh…merci quand même » marmonna-t-il en fixant la femme d'un œil apeuré.

Pomfresh leur ferma la porte au nez.

-Herm : « Il devait sûrement s'agir de Pansy » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ron : « De quoi tu parles ? »

-Herm : « De la petite hystérique » lui rappela-t-elle.

-Ron : « Ah oui ! Non mais vous imaginez ? Pansy a du courir comme une dératée pour arriver ici si vite » se mit-il à rire.

-Harry : « Oui…L'amour donne des ailes paraît-il… » dit-il l'air songeur.

-Ron : « Tu parles ! » se moqua-t-il.

Hermione se tourna vers lui en un clin d'œil. Ron regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

-Herm : « Tu veux dire que tu ne ferais pas la même chose pour une personne que tu aimes ? » le questionna-t-elle les yeux déjà prêts à le fusiller de nouveau.

Ron se gratta la nuque, très mal à l'aise.

-Ron : « Mais bien sûr que si !… Sauf que je prendrais mon balai, autant s'éviter les efforts » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

Il eut le mérite d'au moins faire sourire Harry, qui se trouvait une fois encore en mauvaise posture. Cette façon que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient de parler d'eux même de façon si impersonnelle l'agaçait, sûrement n'étaient-ils pas encore totalement à l'aise dans leurs nouveaux rôles.

Ron, fier de sa réplique, gardait un sourire en coin, tandis que de son côté, Hermione, ne semblait pas du tout trouver la blague de bon goût.

Après cette journée éprouvante et glaciale, Harry se relaxait dans son fauteuil préféré, qui faisait face à la grande cheminée de la salle commune, rien ne troublait sa tranquillité à part les quelques minis explosions que produisait l'effondrement des cartes avec lesquelles jouaient Ron, Seamus et Dean. Hermione leur jetait de temps en temps des regards réprobateurs, mais se retenait de tout commentaire puisque c'était le week-end.

Harry, ne cessait de secouer sa jambe nerveusement, bien qu'à l'aise, une partie de son esprit se souciait de Draco. Il savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains et que dans quelques jours il serait de nouveau sur pieds, prêt à enquiquiner les Gryffondor, mais, le fait de l'avoir vu pendant ce court moment, fragile et inoffensif faisait que son cœur se pinçait davantage lorsqu'il revoyait le visage du sorcier blond et surtout se sentait fondre de l'intérieur en se souvenant de la peau froide et soyeuse de Draco. Il n'était plus son ennemi, il en était sûr, cependant, il pouvait encore parfois le haïr férocement, pour ensuite ressentir à nouveau ce trouble dans le ventre qui, il en était certain, signifiait beaucoup.

Son cerveau était en ébullition, attendre ou agir…Hermione lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était un fonceur. Alors, que faisait-il encore là, les pieds dans les pantoufles, alors que Malfoy avait pris plus d'un risque pour venir le voir à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il avait eut son malaise ?

Il se leva d'un bon, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était même pas encore 17h et qu'il devrait patienter jusqu'au soir pour espérer passer inaperçu jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

-Ron : « Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant la mine déçue de son ami.

Harry prit de court, étira un sourire beaucoup trop large pour paraître naturel.

-Harry : « Bien bien…j'ai juste…faim… » mentit-il sans conviction.

Ron fit un signe entendu.

-Ron : « Je te comprends, avec tous ces évènements on a même pas pu déguster nos bonnes friandises. Même sans connaissance Malfoy réussit à nous gâcher la vie… » dit-il l'air terriblement amer.

Hermione se leva de la table où elle était installée.

-Herm : « Tu pourrais au moins avoir un peu de compassion ! Certes Malfoy est loin d'être le premier à mériter qu'on le plaigne, mais tout de même, ce qui est arrivé est assez sérieux » le sermonna-t-elle.

Ron roula des yeux et ricana à l'unisson avec Dean et Seamus.

-Ron : « Oh oui, tu as raison, je vais aller lui déposer des fleurs demain à la première heure »

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de ses camarades en secouant la tête, tandis que Ron tentait de se rattraper auprès d'Hermione, qui semblait assez vexée.

-Ron : « Je suis désolé Hermione…ce n'est pas de toi que je me suis moqué mais de l'autre blondinet…Mais tu as raison, il ne faut pas rire de ces choses-là… »s'excusa-t-il plus ou moins sérieusement mais un drôle de sourire faisant trembloter ses lèvres.

Harry savait que d'une minute à l'autre, le rouquin allait éclater de rire.

-Herm : « C'est ça Ronald continue à ricaner, mais il n'empêche que tu as porté secours à Malfoy, à Crabbe et à Goyle, alors ne fais pas ton désintéressé. Tu as accompli une bonne action cette après-midi, comme vous d'ailleurs » rappela-t-elle en regardant Harry, Dean et Seamus. « Tu peux continuer à en rire, mais je suis certaine qu'au fond de toi, tu es fier de ce que tu as fait » conclue-t-elle avant de remonter vers le dortoir des filles.

Les quatre garçons restèrent perplexes et se fixèrent les uns après les autres. Ils avaient en effet sauvé la vie des pires garçons de l'école, de leurs plus vieux ennemis.

-Dean : « On devait vraiment avoir le cerveau retourné pour avoir fait ça… »

-Seamus : « C'est sûr…on a raté notre plus belle occasion de nous débarrasser de la bande de Malfoy »

Harry sentait bien que leurs propos n'étaient pas sincères, ses amis avaient réagit immédiatement, bien plus vite que lui d'ailleurs. Malfoy ou non, ce qui comptait c'était aider une personne en détresse, Dean, Seamus et même Ron en étaient sûrement conscients, mais refusaient de l'admettre. Combien de fois avaient-ils souhaité la mort de Draco Malfoy ? Cent fois peut-être plus. Harry se tourna vers Ron qui semblait soudain pensif, une ligne plissé son front, et le regard fixe.

-Ron : «Hermione a raison, sans nous, Malfoy ne serait plus de ce monde » lâcha-t-il soudain, surprenant les autres.

Le jeune Weasley, ne plaisantait pas, au contraire, il semblait prendre très au sérieux l'information. Cette révélation avait l'air de le perturber. Mais pas autant qu'Harry qui avait perdu toute couleur.

Il se leva, monta quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir et s'enferma dans la chambre. Il se posa quelques secondes contre le mur, pour reprendre ses esprits, puis commença à arpenter la pièce en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Son cœur battait la chamade et une phrase se répercutait à l'infini dans son esprit : il avait failli perdre Draco Malfoy. Cette fois, ça ne lui faisait pas comme dans le Tunnel de l'Amour à la foire d'Halloween où Malfoy était aussi passé à côté du pire, là, c'était une véritable douleur qui l'assaillait. Une sensation incomparable et encore jamais ressentie jusqu'à lors, tout se serrait en lui, et une sorte de mal de mer semblait ballotté son cœur. Harry comprit. Non, ils n'étaient plus ennemis, ils n'étaient plus amis, mais l'avaient-ils déjà seulement été ? Draco et lui, c'était autre chose, c'était plus, c'était trop. Harry se disait qu'on a pas aussi mal pour un ami, on ne se sent pas aussi vide quand un ami n'est pas là, on a pas ces grésillements dans le ventre pour un ami et surtout, on est pas aussi irrésistiblement attiré par un ami, on a pas envie de le toucher, de l'entendre rire, comme lui en avait envie avec Draco.

Il devait le voir, le sentir, l'entendre. L'heure n'avançait pas, tant pis, il roula sa cape d'invisibilité sous sa robe de sorcier, descendit, fit signe à Ron qu'il s'absentait et se dirigea vers la porte-portrait.

-Ron : « Mais où vas-tu ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, les pas de Potter résonnaient déjà au dehors. Une fois assuré que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, Harry s'enveloppa de la cape et poursuivit sa route, le plus silencieusement possible. Rien ni personne ne lui fit obstacle jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Soulagé il marcha jusqu'à l'infirmerie, lorsque des pas rapides se firent entendre derrière lui. Il s'écarta de justesse pour éviter la seule personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer, la seule qui n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là, le professeur Rogue. L'homme donna un coup à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse de Mrs Pomfresh. Curieux, Harry s'engouffra de justesse dans l'ouverture et se mit contre le mur afin d'observer son professeur.

-Rogue : « Alors ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient à l'infirmière.

-Pomfresh : « Alors quoi professeur ? »

Severus grogna.

-Rogue : « Comment se porte Draco Malfoy ? Il n'a rien de grave ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans une expression muette. Jamais Rogue ne se serait déplacé pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles, à part peut-être dans l'espoir qu'il soit mourant.

-Pomfresh : « Et bien, il se repose. Mais pourquoi semblez-vous si pressé à son sujet ? » l'interrogea-t-elle d'un œil soupçonneux.

-Rogue : « Je dois donner de ses nouvelles à ses parents » répondit-il en aboyant presque.

-Pomfreh : « Je vois » dit-elle en faisant comme si elle ne remarquait pas que ses questions insuportait le Maître de Potions. « Je lui ai administré une potion d'Antidouleur et de Contre-Choc et j'ai réparé sa jambe cassée, mais vu l'angle délicat de la fracture, il devra porter une atèle durant quelques temps. »expliqua-t-elle sur un ton très professionnel.

Harry qui n'avait pas tout suivit, vit par contre que Rogue connaissait chacun des remèdes administrés.

-Rogue : « Il se réveillera à peu près quand ? » demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers un lit se trouvant face à Harry.

Le garçon glissa aussitôt son regard au même endroit, et vit Draco profondément endormi, les bras étendus de chaque côté de son corps. Ses cheveux clairs tombaient sur son front pâle. Un angelot n'aurait pas pu paraître plus paisible.

Pomfresh l'observa aussi un instant.

-Pomfresh : « Il le serait déjà si seulement il n'était pas si frêle » sortit-elle sur un ton réprobateur.

-Rogue : « Frêle ? » s'étrangla-t-il en fixant la femme comme si elle souffrait d'une maladie mentale.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas défaire et poursuivit.

-Pomfreh : « Oui frêle. Vous l'avez déjà regardé ? Il est beaucoup trop mince pour sa taille. Ce garçon doit fait dans le 1,80m et il n'a pas l'air de peser plus de 65 kg. »

Harry étouffa une exclamation scandalisée. Elle exagérait ! Malfoy était très bien comme ça…

Rogue émit un reniflement réprobateur mais ne souleva pas la remarque.

-Pomfresh : « Ses camarades s'en seraient mieux sortis » ajouta-t-elle.

-Rogue : « Ah oui…Crabbe et Goyle. Pourquoi sont-il là ? ». Le cas des deux jeunes hommes semblaient beaucoup moins l'intéresser.

-Pomfresh : « Tout deux ont reçu un sérum de Vitalité. Ils étaient totalement hagards et Grégory Goyle était ouvert au front, ce n'était pas très joli, mais rien que je ne puisse soigner. » affirma-t-elle avec assurance.

Harry posa son regard sur les deux autres lits occupés par les Serpentard. Goyle avait une espèce de pâte rose plaqué à l'endroit de sa coupure.

Rogue semblait avoir toutes les informations dont il avait besoin et prit congé de l'infirmière qui semblait soulagée d'en avoir finit avec cet interrogatoire.

Après être resté 30 minutes sans bouger au fond de l'infirmerie, Harry se trouva bien stupide d'avoir eu l'idée de se glisser ici en douce alors qu'il faisait encore jour. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour approcher Malfoy sans réveiller les deux autres et sans éveiller les soupçons de Mrs Pomfresh. Mais sa bonne étoile sembla être de retour lorsque Crabbe et Goyle se réveillèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Mrs Pomfresh les estima assez en forme pour quitter leur lit et rejoindre leurs camarades. Elle donna un flacon de sérum à chacun et leur recommanda de venir la voir s'ils ressentaient le moindre malaise. A 18h30, alors qu'Harry avait réussi à se faufiler en douce jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Draco, Mrs Pomfresh s'absenta de la pièce. Il décida qu'il serait plus prudent de revenir de nuit. A regret il regarda une dernière fois le visage endormi de Draco, et passa doucement la main sur sa joue pâle par-dessous sa cape.

-Harry : «Je reviendrais, ne t'inquiète pas » chuchota-t-il à Malfoy avant de sortir le plus silencieusement possible de l'infirmerie.

Il roula sa cape d'invisibilité sous sa propre cape d'hiver et couru à toutes jambes jusqu'à la Grande Salle, la dernière chose dont il avait envie, était d'avoir un comportement suspect aux yeux de ses amis, même s'il se doutait que Ron devait se poser beaucoup de questions en ce moment.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la table de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione riaient de bon cœur en se regardant amoureusement, cependant Ron semblait vouloir garder une certaine distance qui intrigua Harry, mais il était de trop bonne humeur pour y faire plus attention.

-Harry : « Et bien, l'ambiance est beaucoup plus chaleureuse quand je ne suis pas là » fit-il remarquer en surprenant le jeune couple.

-Herm : « Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? »

Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque déboulèrent Lizzie Appleby et Angie Partington, les poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui étaient en septième année.

-Lizzie : « Ca va Harry ? »

-Harry : « Oui et toi…enfin et vous ? » demanda-t-il ravi de leur intervention.

-Lizzie : « Bien merci. On se demandait quand est-ce qu'aurait lieu les prochains entraînements, parce qu'en fait, nous comptons nous inscrire dans le Club de Sortilèges mais nous devons d'abord être sûres que les horaires n'interfèrent pas avec ceux du Quidditch. » expliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce et posée.

Les amis de Harry fixaient les deux jeunes filles avec des yeux humides, il était vrai, que Lizzie et Angie étaient deux très jolies blondes qui en plus étaient pleines d'humour.

-Harry : « Et bien, je pense qu'on reprendra dès la rentrée des vacances de Noël mais pour plus de précision il faudra attendre que j'aille trouver le professeur MacGonnagal, c'est elle qui délivre les autorisations et puis…il faudra probablement encore se battre avec les Serpentard, mais pour l'instant ne vous occupez pas de ça, inscrivez-vous dans votre club, on trouvera bien un arrangement. » dit-il en souriant.

Angie, la plus grande des deux, semblait soulagée.

-Angie : « Tu es un amour Harry » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Lizzie : « Merci » lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de son amie.

Dean, Seamus, Ron et même Neville, les suivirent du regard.

-Dean : « Elles sont trop… »

-Seamus : « Canons » termina-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Hermione fronça les sourcils si fortement que ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes marron prêtes à incendier Ron au moindre mouvement.

-Parvati : « Pfff, elles ne sont pas si bien que ça. Vous bavez juste parce qu'elles sont plus âgées que vous et qu'elles sont blondes. Vous êtes pathétiques. » conclue-t-elle.

Ron croisa enfin le regard d'Hermione et souhaita aussi rapidement disparaître de la pièce, voir même, du sol anglais.

-Ron : « Oui oui, tu as raison Parvati, elles n'ont pas le charme des brunes » tenta-t-il tout à fait vainement.

Les garçons le fixèrent avec des yeux qui signifiaient « traître » et les filles n'avaient pas gobé une seule seconde son baratin. Harry, lui, prit place à côté de Lavande et dégusta son gratin.

Une fois remonté dans la salle commune, Harry avait décidé d'entamer quelques devoirs, histoire que le temps s'écoule un peu plus vite, bien que ses coups d'oeils répétés à l'horloge toutes les deux secondes n'arrangeaient rien. Il releva un instant les yeux et tomba sur Ron et Hermione installés dans un des divans. Hermione s'approcha de Ron dans un de ces extrêmement rares élans amoureux. Harry écarquilla soudain les yeux en voyant Ron bondir d'une vingtaine de centimètres sur sa gauche pour éviter les bras de sa copine. Hermione sembla suspendue dans le temps durant quelques secondes les bras ballants. Elle réagit enfin, l'étonnement et la honte se lisaient sur son visage, mais elle réussit à se contenir et à faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Herm : « Je vais…dans ma chambre...pour lire ou…enfin au cas ou, bonne nuit » articula-t-elle avec peine avant de se lever.

Ron restait prostré sur le divan, les oreilles rouge vif, et marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles. Harry le rejoignit aussi tôt.

-Harry : « Ron ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ron : « Euh…oui…enfin, je ne crois pas non » répondit-il sans relever la tête.

-Harry : « Viens, on va monter d'accord ? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle »

Ron assit au bord de son lit avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole et semblait soudainement en colère.

-Harry : « Alors ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Ron : « Alors quoi ? »

-Harry : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione ? »

Ron se mit debout et commença à arpenter la pièce à pas lents.

-Ron : « Rien de spécial… » répondit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

-Harry : « Tu essayes de convaincre qui là ? Tu sembles éviter tout contact avec Hermione, tu lui parles, tu ris avec elle, mais tu ne la touche plus »

Ron s'arrêta subitement.

-Ron : « Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

-Harry : « Non tu crois ? Si je n'étais pas convaincu, ton vol plané de tout à l'heure me l'a confirmé. » répondit-il en se retenant de sourire.

-Ron : « Bon ok, il y a quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas en parler »

-Harry : « Même pas à moi ? C'est grave à ce point ? » demanda-t-il surpris. Son regard changea subitement. « Tu ne l'aimes plus c'est ça ? »

-Ron : « Mais t'es fou ou quoi ! » s'indigna-t-il. « Ca n'a rien avoir, mes sentiments n'ont pas changé, quoi que je dirais que le problème vient plutôt du fait que je l'aime de plus en plus… »

-Harry : « Tu m'expliques oui ou non ? » finit-il par s'impatienter.

-Ron : « Ok, ok…mais ce n'est pas très facile pour moi. ». Il prit une grande inspiration. « Tu te souviens cet après-midi à Pré-Au-Lard, quand Hermione est arrivée dans la Poste toute chamboulée…et bien, elle a commencé à me tripoter partout pour voir si j'allais bien et euh…j'ai aimé ça… »

Tout ça pour ça ? Harry souleva les sourcils d'étonnement.

-Harry : « Ron, je ne crois pas que ce soit anormal d'apprécier les contacts. »

Ron soupira de nouveau, mais cette fois, d'agacement.

-Ron : « Mais tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai VRAIMENT _beaucoup_ aimé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » dit-il entre ses dents, le regard appuyé.

Le brun mit quelques secondes.

-Harry : « Aaaah ! » s'exclama-t-il.

-Ron : « Aaaah » répéta-t-il le ton morne.

Harry venait enfin de comprendre. En effet, c'était gênant.

-Harry : « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part que…c'est naturel…enfin je crois. » dit-il peu sûr de lui.

Ron poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Ron : « Peut-être, mais je ne voudrais pas que ça se reproduise si je la prends dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers…même si je n'y peux rien. » murmura-t-il piteusement.

Harry le comprenait, il serait mort de honte si ça devait lui arriver en public. Cependant, il ne savait pas quel conseil donner à son ami. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les filles pouvaient prendre ce genre de …choses. Harry fit la grimace en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient tout à fait incultes en ce qui concernait leur anatomie et celles des filles, de son avis, un cours devrait traiter du sujet, et vite.

-Harry : « Vas la voir Ron. Ne la laisse pas comme ça, c'est horrible d'être dans le doute. Prend ton courage à deux mains et explique lui tout, de toute manière Hermione doit probablement déjà avoir tout lu sur le sujet, tu ne devras sûrement pas trop aller dans les détails. »

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Ron : « Non mais tu es malade ? Jamais je n'aurais le courage d'expliquer à Hermione que je l'évite parce qu'elle me fait trop d'effets !» s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte alors que Hermione en personne entrait dans la pièce prête à régler ses comptes.

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'horreur et Ron semblait paralysé, le regard fixé sur Hermione.

-Hermione : « Je venais pour discuter… » balbutia-t-elle le visage en feu. Sa colère était retombée aussi rapidement qu'un soufflet raté.

Aucun n'osait croiser le regard de l'autre, l'air était chargé d'une gêne presque palpable.

-Harry : « Je vais vous laisser ok ? Je suis vraiment de trop ici » se décida-t-il enfin à intervenir. Il fit mine de récupérer sa cape en y glissant discrètement sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. La tête à tête promettait d'être épicé.

Ron retrouva enfin l'usage de ses membres et marcha à pas lents vers une des fenêtres. Il colla son front contre la vitre pour tenter de rafraîchir son visage brûlant. De sa vie, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle honte et pourtant il en avait connu des situations plus que gênantes.

Hermione quant à elle tortillait ses doigts, partagée entre l'envie d'aller consoler Ron et celle de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

* * *

**Ouuuuuh quelle fin ! Je suis occupée à peaufiner quelques détails de la suite et mes enfants quelle suite ! lol**

**Quelqu'un m'avait demandé si ce n'était pas trop difficile de gérer deux couples en même temps, et la réponse est non, tenter d'imaginer et de cerner les sentiments naissants entre Harry et Draco, et concrétiser l'amour qui existe entre Ron et Hermione, sont deux expériences tout à fait différents et ô combien délectables.**

**A la prochaine les amis !**

**Bisous**

**Flo xxx**


	43. Lumos

**On dit que le temps passe vite, mais là, je dois avouer que je ne l'ai carrément pas vu passer. Je ne vais pas vous rappeler depuis combien de temps je n'ai plus posté, parce que, j'en ai honte moi-même…lol**

**Beaucoup m'ont écrit, passablement paniqués, pensant que j'avais arrêté « Je te veux », meuh naaan, je suis juste honteusement en retard, mais chose promise, chose due, suite, il y a et fin il y aura!! En tout cas, laissez-moi vous dire quel plaisir c'est de recevoir des reviews encore après tout ce temps, je suis toujours étonnée de voir qu'il y a de nouveaux lecteurs qui découvrent la fic, mais comment faites-vous? La fic doit être maintenant dans les abîmes du fan vu le nombre incroyable de nouvelles fics qui surgissent chaque jours. Alors, franchement, un grand merci à vous, lecteurs des premières heures ou lecteurs fraîchement débarqués, votre présence compte énormément à mes yeux, et j'espère de tout cœur que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai nommé « Lumos », titre dont je vous donne l'explication en fin de chapitre.**

**Je vous dois tout de même une explication pour mon absence durant tous ces mois, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis en régendat français/français langue étrangère, pour les français, cela signifie que j'étudie pour être professeur pour les élèves francophones, du collège et lycée ainsi que pour les étrangers, enfants et adultes, désireux d'apprendre notre langue. Et ces études, me prennent un temps tout à fait inimaginable. Croyez-moi, une fois que vous prenez conscience du travail abattu par vos professeurs, une fois que vous vous retrouvez dans une classe de gamins de 12 ans, qui n'apprécient pas forcément la langue de Molière, tout à coup, vous portez un autre regard sur votre prof, qui jusqu'à lors vous paraissez être une grosse feignasse. Etre prof, c'est de la folie m franchement, j'ai cru vraiment mourir sous le tas de travail que j'avais à préparer durant mes stages, mais que voulez-vous, parait-il qu'on a ça dans le sang ou pas et malheureusement,c'est mon cas, j'adore enseigner le français, j'adore les sales petits ados en pleine ébullition, sont chiants, c'est sûr, mais une fois qu'on les a accroché, c'est franchement le pied.**

**Donc voilà, écrire reste ma grande passion, mais j'ai dû malheureusement la mettre de côté pour le bien de mes études, mais me voici! De retour, et en force. Donc trêve de blabla et place à nos deux héros favoris.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**ps: ça fait des jours et des jours que j'essaye de poster la suite, vous pouvez dire merci à fanfic pour vous avoir priver du nouveau chapitre plus tôt. Non mais! mdr**

**Toutes vos reviews (même les menaçantes lol) m'ont rempli de joie et de fierté, je suis toujours aussi étonnée de vos remarques, toutes si gentilles et flatteuses, si je n'avais pas aussi peu confiance en moi, je crois que j'aurai déjà pris le melon depuis longtemps lol. De lire que vous adorez ce que j'écris, que la manière dont évolue l'histoire vous plaît et bien, c'est de un, un grand soulagement et de deux, un super booster pour continuer à écrire. Je sais qu'il y a maintenant des années, que vous attendez un moment bien précis dans l'histoire, un instant qui fera basculer tout et bien mes amis, j'ai le grand honneur de vous annoncer que votre heure est arrivée :D Oui, oui, vous aviez bien lu, on y est. A vous de me dire ensuite, si c'est comme cela que vous l'avez rêvez ou si au contraire, z'êtes un peu déçus. Bref, je vais vous laissez découvrir tout ça.**

**Un immense merci et un énorme bisou à:**

**Devil in Heaven**

**Rem**

**Amande67**

**Luna 802**

**Bins**

**Hermy4**

**Poulé**

**Haru wo daiteita**

**Maguy**

**Dawn**

**Miniblonde07**

**Alexandra**

**Yukichan**

**Tenshi alexiel**

**Angélique**

**Demoiselle altanien**

**Stephcie**

**Isatis**

**Claire**

**Anneka**

**Killy in the desert**

**Jeremi Black**

**Moji**

**Olivier**

**Love Draco Malfoy**

**Lois Laine 999**

**Kikifan**

**Fanficreunies**

**Ykyria**

**Noémie**

**Elodie**

**Razounet**

**Petite maria**

**Devilsgrades**

**Laetitia**

**Yuyu-sama**

**Tit'cerise**

**Liluto**

**Susu**

**Enyia**

**Ayame**

**Ananagirl**

**Mimie**

**Cyss**

**Daiya**

**Mirana Malefoy**

**Canard**

**Annabel**

**Tchaye**

**Jojo 971**

**Isarose (belle mia)**

**Micy**

**Siuki**

**Ahalya**

**La shinegami**

**Bins**

**Rosenoire**

**Minerve**

**Greemy**

**Emeline**

**Procne Aesoris**

**Emilie**

**Elyzedirector**

**lulu417**

**Macatou**

**Akina**

**Ptite clad**

**Kain**

**Drylana**

**Freaky fair**

**Narcotic**

**Janira**

**Vert Emeraude**

**Ginnii**

**Lemoncurd**

**Onarluca**

**Rappel**:

Lors d'une visite à Pré-au-Lard, Draco, qui est de nouveau en dispute avec Harry (Pansy ayant prétendu avoir été très intime avec Draco), se retrouve bloqué en pleine tempête de neige avec Crabbe et Goyle, lorsque soudain, la pancarte de la poste s'abat violemment sur lui, le laissant au sol et inconscient. Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus qui étaient à deux pas de là, viennent à son secours, aidant ses deux acolytes à le transporter jusque dans la poste. Harry, en panique, tente de rassurer comme il peut le beau blond toujours inconscient.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione alertée par la rumeur, surgit comme une furie dans la poste et rassurée de constater que ce n'est ni Harry, ni Ron qui ne sont blessés, se précipite sur son petit ami en le tâtant un peu partout pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé. Contact physique qui perturbe notre Ron au plus haut point. Il se montre d'ailleurs distant avec sa belle depuis lors.

Une fois rentrés à Poudlard, Harry n'a qu'une seule idée en tête: rendre visite à Draco, à tout prix.

Il y arrive une première fois, mais Rogue l'a déjà devancé, et il doit faire demi-tour. Il en profite alors pour questionner Ron sur son étrange comportement, et ce dernier, d'abord récalcitrant, finit par lui avouer que ses sentiments pour Hermione, sont à présent aussi physiques et il ne sait comment gérer tout ça. Et c'est en plein milieu de cette conversation, lorsque Ron lâche, exaspéré: « Jamais je n'aurais le courage d'expliquer à Hermione que je l'évite parce qu'elle me fait trop d'effets !». Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Hermione songe sérieusement à fuir, tandis que Ron mortifié, perd totalement l'usage de la parole. Harry, de son côté, voit là l'instant parfait pour s'éclipser de nouveau et rendre visite à son malade préféré.

* * *

**Lumos**

Harry, pendant ce temps, avait trouvé l'occasion rêvée de s'éclipser sans devoir se justifier. Il espérait néanmoins que la discussion ne tournerait pas court, Ron et Hermione étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il en était certain.

Pendant qu'il descendait le grand escalier, il songea à ce qu'il venait de dire à Ron, il lui avait conseillé d'être honnête, de ne pas laisser le doute gâcher leur merveilleuse histoire. Ne s'était-il pas un peu parlé à lui-même ? Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de choses dans le cœur, dont pas mal encore cachées dans des zones d'ombre, qu'il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'éclaircir. Mais une chose était certaine, le bonheur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de revoir Draco était authentique, et probablement un des sentiments les plus puissants qu'il ait pu éprouver jusqu'à ce jour.

Harry était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il passa devant une des grandes fenêtres ouvragées du château, d'où il apperçevait le parc enneigé et un bout de la roseraie.

Une fleur. L'idée venait de le percuter. Ce serait un cadeau parfait pour Draco, simple et en même temps plein de signification. Harry était persuadé que Draco comprendrait le message, il était impossible d'avoir oublié leur petite escapade dans le jardin secret du Serpentard. Sa décision était prise. En quelques minutes Harry se retrouva dans le parc et se dirigea vers la roseraie. Une fois au milieu des fleurs féeriques, il se sentit comme en dehors du monde, dans une merveilleuse atmosphère vaporeuse et parfumée, c'était vraiment un lieu magique. Harry tomba sur le banc en pierre sculpté sur lequel Draco l'avait attendu, le visage rougit par le froid. Ce qu'il avait appréhendé cette rencontre.

Après quelques minutes, Il revint sur terre et se mit à la recherche de la fleur qui serait à ses yeux parfaite. Il se penchait sur chaque pétale, attendant de ressentir le petit truc qui lui dirait que c'était la bonne. Et enfin, il venait de la trouver, la fleur rêvée. Elle ressemblait à une rose mais n'en était pas vraiment une. Ses pétales étaient d'un bleu gris étincelant. La couleur des yeux de Draco lorsqu'il le regardait.

Il la prit délicatement et couru vers le château, son précieux cadeau à la main.

La nuit était tombée déjà depuis une bonne heure, il fit donc le moins de bruit possible en entrant dans le Grand Hall. Harry tomba sur Mrs Pomfresh qui discutait avec une élève de Serdaigle, qui lui expliquait qu'une de ses amies semblait assez mal au point depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Pré-Au-Lard. L'infirmière n'avait pas l'habitude de se déplacer mais elle suivit tout de même la jeune fille. Harry faillit sauter de joie, c'était trop beau, Mrs Pomfresh partie, il aurait l'infirmerie pour lui tout seul et d'après ce qu'avait dit la Serdaigle, la femme ne reviendrait probablement pas tout de suite.

A pas de loups, il entra lentement dans la pièce paisible. Il ne dut pas chercher le lit de Draco pour l'avoir repérer quelques heures plutôt. Draco était toujours dans la même position, couché sur le dos, les bras replié sur son ventre et la jambe légèrement surélevée.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort, et un sentiment proche du bonheur extrême coulait dans tout son corps.

Il laissa glisser sa cape d'invisibilité sur le sol et rapprocha le lit voisin pour être plus près de Draco.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la nuit était tombée depuis une petite heure, et la neige continuait de déferler à gros flocons sur le parc.

Il s'allongea doucement sur le lit, et couché sur le côté, entreprit de ne plus quitter Draco des yeux. Il avait l'impression de ne plus l'avoir vu depuis des jours. Cette journée avait été si longue. Pré-Au-lard, l'accident de Draco, la panique, le retour, l'incertitude. Harry se sentit soudain extrêmement fatigué. Ses paupières se baissaient de plus en plus souvent, s'ouvrant et se refermant sur le visage paisible de Draco, sur sa peau claire et sa bouche rose et douce. Harry n'avait pas oublié le contact de ces lèvres avec son front, avec sa joue…il eut une subite envie de les sentir se coller à sa bouche. Cette idée le réveilla complètement. Cette fois, il n'eut pas peur de ses sentiments, tout commençait à s'éclaircir. De l'amour. De l'amour commençait à fleurir dans son cœur, à couler dans ses veines. Rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il le faisait vibrer autant au contact de Draco Malfoy.

Harry avança timidement sa main vers le bras nu de Draco, et commença à la caresser doucement, lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de se rassurer.

Le sourire au lèvre et le cœur palpitant d'allégresse, il vit les cils de Draco vibrer très fébrilement. Les yeux gris du Serpentard apparurent finalement. Son regard était encore paresseux, mais son expression dévoilait une certaine quiétude.

Tout aussi faiblement il tourna la tête vers Harry et un sourire encore timide étira ses lèvres. Harry attendri, lui rendit son sourire. Il pouvait enfin être totalement soulagé.

-Harry : « Comme tu te sens ? » murmura-t-il.

-Draco : « J'ai connu mieux » dit-il en s'étirant doucement. «Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ».

Il ne paraissait pas étonné, en réalité, il avait souhaité que ce soit ce visage qu'il apercevrait en ouvrant les yeux, celui-là et aucun autre.

Harry l'observa un instant, toujours couché sur le côté, face à Malfoy.

-Harry : « J'étais inquiet. Très inquiet » confia-t-il tandis. Son regard émeraude s'était soudain assombri.

Draco fit une légère grimace en même temps que son cœur se serrait imperceptiblement.

-Draco : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? »

-Harry : « Je t'ai vu te faire aplatir comme un pancake par un hibou géant »expliqua-t-il tout simplement en souriant comme un enfant.

-Draco : « Délicat, je te remercie. »grogna-t-il. « Oui, je me souviens de la pancarte de la Poste. Tu parles d'un accident…c'est limite humiliant. » dit-il en faisant la moue.

Harry n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'attraper cette bouche avec la sienne et ne plus s'en détacher. Mais il se reprit rapidement, seule la santé de Draco comptait pour l'instant.

-Harry : « C'était un accident, il n'y a rien de honteux là-dedans. Tout dans ta vie ne peut pas être glorieux. La Poste t'a fait manger de la neige, c'est comme ça. » dit-il le ton un peu moqueur.

-Draco : « Tu n'as pas honte de maltraiter psychologiquement un invalide ? »

Mais il ne pu se retenir longtemps de sourire.

-Harry : « Invalide ! Tout de suite les grands mots, tu as la jambe fracturée, ça ira bientôt beaucoup mieux. Tu m'as fichu une sacrée peur en tout cas… » confessa-t-il, la voix plus tremblante.

Le regard de Draco se fit plus intense.

-Draco : « Tu étais là » murmura-t-il dans un souffle en l'observant de façon étrange.

-Harry : « Quoi ? »

-Draco : « Quand j'étais inconscient, je suis certain d'avoir senti ta présence. Tu étais avec moi » répéta-t-il, une certaine force dans le regard.

Le souffle coupé, Harry ne revenait pas de ce que Malfoy venait de lui dire.

-Harry : « Je…oui, c'est vrai, je suis resté près de toi là-bas, en attendant que les secours arrivent. »

Draco approcha lentement sa main de celle d'Harry et s'y agrippa fermement, comme s'il ne voulait jamais plus s'en détacher.

Harry comprit qu'il avait eu peur, vraiment très peur.

-Harry : « Tout ira mieux, je te le promets, très bientôt tu pourras t'adonner de nouveau à ton sport favori, l'humiliation de Gryffondors. » lui dit-il en souriant tout en entourant un peu plus la main de Draco de ses doigts.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant quelques longues secondes dans un silence presque surnaturel.

Embarrassé, pour il ne savait quelle raison, Draco tenta de se relever.

-Draco : « Aide-moi à m'asseoir, je suis tout engourdi »

Harry lui agrippa le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir confortablement. Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce.

-Draco : « Mais au fait, où est Pomfresh ? »

-Harry : « Quelque part dans les étages, j'en ai profité pour me glisser ici, mais je crois que je vais devoir écourter ma visite, ce serait bête de se faire prendre. » expliqua-t-il avant d'avoir un geste de recul.

Il venait de se rendre compte que Draco et lui agissaient comme des amoureux secrets, que chacune de leur rencontre s'étaient faites de nuits, que leurs discussions n'étaient composées que de murmures à l'abri des regards.

-Draco : « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il étonné.

-Harry : « Rien, je pensais…à nous »

-Draco : « Et c'est ça que tu appelles rien ? Merci » répliqua-t-il en soulevant un sourcil.

Harry adorait ça.

-Harry : « Un jour je t'expliquerai »

Draco se dégagea de ses draps avec peine et observa l'état de sa jambe.

-Draco : « Je crois que ce jour est arrivé Potter. Si tu sors d'ici, je viens avec toi, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de tes bras. »

-Harry : « Comme ça tu viens ? » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix haut perchée « Tu as la jambe cassée, pas question que tu sortes d'ici avant que Pomfresh ne t'y autorise ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Draco le défia du regard.

-Draco : « J'ai pris ma décision » trancha-t-il tout simplement.

Harry soupira voyant manifestement qu'il ne servirait à rien de tenter de négocier avec un Malfoy décidé.

-Harry : « Bien, alors comment on fait ? Tu sais léviter Merlin ? »

-Draco : « Très drôle. Premièrement il me faut une tenue décente, je ne sais pas pourquoi cette vieille obsédée s'obstine à déshabiller ses patients »

-Harry : « Mrs Pomfresh est une professionnelle. Il faut toujours que tu croies qu'on en a à ton sublime corps. Narcissique. »

-Draco : « Oui, tout le monde sauf toi hélas. »dit-il à voix basse, mais néanmoins assez fort pour que le principal intéressé l'entende.

Harry fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et entreprit de mettre la main sur les vêtements de Malfoy.

-Draco : « Potter ? » l'appela-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Harry : « Quoi ? » répondit-il en se retournant.

Draco se contenta de montrer sa jambe plâtrée et ensuite sa tenue légère.

-Harry : « Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je t'habille en plus ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

-Draco : « Allez Potter, on a pas toute la nuit »

Harry grinça des dents, empoigna les vêtements de Draco et s'avança vers le lit.

-Harry : « Ca fait la deuxième fois que tu me fais le coup. Quoi que la première fois, j'ai du faire l'inverse. Te déshabiller dans la réserve de la classe de Rogue à probablement été l'instant le plus gênant de toute ma vie » dit-il tout en aidant Draco à enfiler son pull.

-Draco : « Je constate que ta mémoire est bien sélective _bouche de feu_ » répliqua-t-il en rejetant une de ses mèches en arrière.

Harry ricana en entendant « bouche de feu ». Il était vrai qu'il avait fait un suçon à Malfoy. Cette journée avait été vraiment très bizarre.

Draco souriait d'aise, enchanté d'être ainsi choyé par Harry.

Les gestes d'Harry étaient doux et précautionneux. Il ne voulait pas faire mal à Draco. Il prenait un vêtement et aidait ensuite Malfoy à le mettre, sans arrière pensée, sans réelle gêne. Il aimait s'occuper de lui et puis, un moment passé avec Draco, était toujours précieux.

-Harry : « Par contre pour le pantalon, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire » lança-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et sortit sa baguette, d'un geste net, il déchira la jambe du pantalon par laquelle devrait passer le plâtre.

-Harry : « Et voilà »

-Draco : « J'aimais ce pantalon » protesta-t-il.

Harry lui attrapa le menton gentiment en lui faisant une grimace. Le cœur de Draco s'était arrêté les quelques secondes où les doigts de Harry avaient touché son visage. Il ne s'expliquait ce genre de réaction. L'amour était vraiment un étrange phénomène.

Les jambes pendantes en dehors du lit, Draco regardait Harry intensément, qui accroupit devant lui commençait à faire glisser sa jambe valide dans le pantalon noir.

-Draco : « J'ai déjà vécu cette scène moi aussi, sauf que les rôles étaient inversés. »remarqua-t-il.

Harry se souvint en effet de la visite de Draco lorsqu'il avait fait son malaise. Le blond s'était retrouvé à genoux devant lui en tentant de s'extirper de dessous le lit.

-Draco : « Je comprends à présent ce que tu as du ressentir » dit-il en un petit rire.

-Harry : « L'infirmerie est souvent le lieu de nos étranges rencontres.» consta-t-il.

Un violent frisson parcouru le haut des cuisses de Draco au moment ou Harry remonta le pantalon. Une sensation des plus délicieuses, mais aussi des plus gênantes en pareille circonstance assaillit le bas ventre de Draco.

-Draco : « Je peux le boutonner moi-même tu sais » parvint-t-il à dire dans un souffle.

-Harry : « Tu es encore faible, laisse-moi faire » répondit-t-il gentiment. « Je vais te mettre debout ok ? Alors accroche-toi à moi »

Harry prit Malfoy sous les bras et le mis doucement sur pieds. Ne tenant que sur une jambe, Draco s'agrippa à lui, tendit que Harry le gardait solidement contre lui.

Collés étroitement l'un à l'autre, Harry sentit tout le désir de Draco. Il le serra encore plus fortement contre son corps, inspirant chaque bouffée de l'aura de Draco, chacune de ses palpitations.

Le désir montait aussi en lui, pas un de ses désirs mécaniques, mais plutôt un désir pur et enivrant. Hélas le temps tournait inexorablement et ils devaient quitter la pièce rapidement.

-Harry : « Pas encore » se contenta-t-il de souffler à l'oreille de Draco.

-Draco : « Merci. Merci pour tout » fut tout ce qu'il lui vint à la bouche en cet instant.

Harry boutonna le pantalon de Draco qui dégageait une étrange chaleur et fit juste glisser son doigt le long du tissu avant de se reculer. Ce fut le geste le plus érotique que Draco ait connu.

Leurs yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de l'autre, une puissance indéfinissable passait de l'un à l'autre, puis, à contre-cœur, leurs regards se séparèrent.

L'enveloppant chaudement dans sa cape, Harry donna à Draco une canne qu'il avait trouvée posée contre le mur, et l'aida à marcher jusque la porte.

-Harry : « Je vérifie si tout est calme. ».

Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et constata que le couloir était vide.

-Harry : « Mais dis-moi, on compte aller où comme ça? »

-Draco : « Pas dehors, c'est certain. La chambre ? » proposa-t-il.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, la Chambre Malfoy comme on l'appelait, était au calme, loin des dortoirs et bien chauffée.

Bien qu'il faisait assez silencieux, Harry doutait qu'ils puissent atteindre les étages sans se faire voir.

-Harry : « Tu me fais confiance ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Draco avait déjà entendu cette question et se contenta d'hausser les sourcils.

-Harry : « On va dire que c'est un oui. Ferme-les yeux »

Draco, pour une fois, ne se fit pas prier dix ans et baissa les paupières. Harry l'entoura aussitôt de la cape d'invisibilité et s'y glissa ensuite.

-Draco : « Mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu crois que parce qu'on se planque sous une cape on passera inaperçus ? »

-Harry : « C'est ça l'idée. »

-Draco : « Mouais…Bon, je connais des passages secrets qui nous permettront d'arriver là-haut bien plus vite. »

-Harry : « D'accord, je te soulèverai quand il faudra »

-Draco : « Alors là tu rêves Pote Potter, jamais personne ne me soulèvera comme une jeune mariée »

-Harry : «Malfoy, tais-toi ! »

-Draco : « D'accord » accepta-t-il résigné.

Durant tout ce temps, une autre scène étrange c'était déroulée, dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Alors que Ron et Hermione étaient toujours muets comme des tombes.

-« Ron… »

-« Hermione... »

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, ce qui eut le mérite de leur arracher un sourire.

Ron, conscient que c'était lui qui les avait mis dans cette délicate situation, décida de prendre le dragon par les cornes.

-Ron : « Viens t'asseoir Hermione, on doit parler je pense. » lui dit-il d'une voix mal assurée en lui indiquant un lit au hasard.

Se rendant compte que discuter de tout ça sur un lit était vraiment déplacé, Ron tenta de se rattraper.

-Ron : « Ou ailleurs si tu veux !! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Hermione, le regard fuyant, eut un sourire en coin.

-Herm : « Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça ira très bien »

Hermione, très raide, vint s'asseoir à la limite du bord du lit et relissa sa jupe qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin en attendant que Ron s'installe à son tour.

Ron s'assis sur le lit de Neville qui faisait face au sien, d'où Hermione le regardait étrangement.

Ron, le visage tendu et le regard grave, prit une grande inspiration.

-Ron : « Hermione, je voudrais d'abord te présenter mes sincères excuses pour t'avoir mise dans cette situation. Jamais tu n'aurais du entendre _ça_. »

Sa voix était grave et posée. Il paraissait en cet instant avoir gagné en maturité.

-Herm : « Oh non, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ais fait irruption dans votre dortoir, je n'aurais pas du me trouver là. » dit-elle à voix basse, tout en déviant autant que possible son regard de Ron.

-Ron : « En un sens, je suis content que tu m'aie entendu…bien sûr, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière. Qui le voudrait ? » dit-il avec un rire nerveux. « Mais au moins, maintenant que le sujet est introduit, je vais pouvoir m'expliquer. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, seuls quelques rires venant de la salle commune, percèrent le calme.

La jeune fille, cette fois, planta un regard décidé dans celui de Ron.

-Herm : « Tu m'as énormément blessée en me repoussant comme ça tout à l'heure Ron » expliqua-t-elle. L'expression de son visage exprimait une grande tristesse.

Le cœur de Ron se serra à lui en faire mal.

-Ron : « Pardon, pardon pour tout Hermione. Je suis…un handicapé des sentiments » lâcha-t-il l'air consterné.

Hermione éclata d'un rire si fort et si naturel, que Ron ne pu s'empêcher de la suivre.

Après s'être un peu repris, l'ambiance sembla s'être un peu allégée.

-Herm : « Mais non, tu n'es pas un handicapé des sentiments Ron, c'est juste qu'il faut qu'on apprenne à se parler plus, et s'ouvrir davantage l'un à l'autre. Je sais que je ne te facilite pas la tâche, je suis souvent distante avec toi. »

Elle lui souriait de façon tendre tandis que ses yeux semblaient s'embuer.

Ron se pencha un peu et lui attrapa les mains, qu'il serra très fort entre les siennes.

Les mains de Hermione semblaient toutes petites et fragiles, dans celles grandes et fortes du garçon.

-Ron : « Tu es parfaite crois-moi, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et chaque matin, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureux de me lever en sachant que tu es avec moi. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur…de meilleur. » se confia-t-il, la voix vibrante d'émotions.

Hermione, qui avait la larme facile, se retenait à grandes peines de sangloter. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge. Jamais Ron ne lui avait paru si beau.

Il releva la tête, comme s'il s'appretait à parler d'un sujet particulièrement difficile à entendre.

-Ron : « Je crois qu'on doit maintenant parler du véritable sujet qui nous amène ici. » Il jeta un regard vers la porte, comme si l'idée de fuir lui avait traversée l'esprit. « Si j'ai fait un bond de deux mètres tout à l'heure, lorsqu'on était tous les deux sur le divan, c'est parce que…mes…sentiments je dirai, ont évolués pour toi, et que…je ressens plus les choses. En plus de te sentir dans mon cœur, à présent je te sens aussi dans mon corps. Je crois que la formule pour ça c'est que je t'ai dans la peau. » Il marqua une pause, ne pouvant plus supporter les grands yeux marrons d'Hermione sur lui.

Elle lui pressa les mains, comme pour l'encourager. Son cœur palpitait si fort, qu'elle en avait peine à respirer.

-Ron : « Hermione…j'ai du désir pour toi. Et ça ne peut s'expliquer que par une chose. Je suis amoureux de toi, fou amoureux de toi. »

Hermione secouée de frissons en glissa du lit, et se retrouver assise par terre entrain de pleurer, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Horrifié, Ron la rejoignit sur la moquette et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ron : « Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal Hermione » murmura-t-il. Lui-même avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

-Herm : « Du mal ? » hoqueta-t-elle en le fixant d'un drôle d'air. « Mais Ron, ce sont des larmes de joie. Je…je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. »

Ron avait du mal à comprendre en quoi ces torrents de larmes avaient un rapport avec le bonheur, mais fut grandement soulagé.

Séchant ses joues, Hermione prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains.

-Herm : « Ron Weasley, je t'aime » lui confia-t-elle en un sourire attendri.

Le visage de Ron devint rose, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur.

-Ron : « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il inutilement avant de lui-même se mettre à pleurer en silence.

Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Ca avait été trop d'émotions pour lui.

Hermione fondait littéralement devant son petit ami qui s'était ouvert à elle comme jamais elle ne l'aurait rêvé. Elle avança son visage du sien, et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur la bouche de Ron. Immobile, il la laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour profiter totalement de cet instant. Elle embrassa ses joues encore fraîches d'avoir été mouillées par des larmes, très lentement, très doucement, déposa un baiser sur son nez et revint à ses lèvres. Ron ne faisait toujours rien, laissant sa moitié le cajoler, le caresser. Adossé au lit, il se laissa faire quand Hermione, pencha sa tête en arrière. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres de son menton à son cou, procurant des frissons de plaisir à Ron, qui, la bouche entrouverte, respirait très lentement. Assise à califourchon sur Ron, elle s'approcha de son oreille.

-Herm : « Je n'ai toujours aimé que toi » dit-elle dans un souffle, avant de déposer de légers baisers dans le creux de sa nuque.

Ron releva la tête et plongea ses yeux d'un bleu brûlant dans ceux d'Hermione. Tout une histoire, tout un amour, tout un avenir se lisait dans ses deux regards. Il la colla à lui, pour la sentir toute proche, pour ne plus jamais rien laisser les séparer.

-Ron : « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

Hermione qui enlaçait Ron, dirigea lentement sa main, vers une de ses poches, ou se trouvait sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte d'où un cliquetis s'échappa, avant de se laissée embrasser passionnément par l'homme de sa vie.

C'est en sueur mais entiers que les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant la porte de bois.

-Draco : « Plus jamais ! » grogna-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Harry : « Comment oses-tu te plaindre ? Je t'ai porté la moitié du chemin ! Si tu es fatigué, alors imagine dans quel état je suis après avoir porté tes 65 kg pendant je ne sais combien de marches ! »s'indigna-t-il.

-Draco : « Tout d'abord je ne pèse pas 65 kg et ensuite je ne t'ai pas demandé de me porter tout le temps, c'est toi qui as insisté. »

-Harry : « La prochaine fois je te regarderai remper dans les escaliers ! » cracha-t-il tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle, les poumons en feu.

Draco se mit à rire comme un gamin, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Avencant lentement à l'aide de sa canne, il se laissa choir sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il farfouilla dans sa cape à la recherche de sa baguette.

-Draco : « Tu n'aurais pas vu ma baguette ? »

-Harry : « Non » dit-il en refermant la porte et de se jeter à plat ventre sur le lit moelleux. « Tu en as besoin ? »

Draco indiqua l'âtre du bout de sa canne.

-Harry : « Non mais vraiment, tu m'en auras fait faire ce soir ! » soupira-t-il avant de sortir sa propre baguette et d'allumer un bon feu.

Il enleva sa cape et la fleur bleue grise à l'aspect de rose, tomba sur le sol. Harry la ramassa, il l'avait complètement oublié.

-Harry : « J'ai un cadeau pour toi » annonça-t-il en venant se mettre derrière le fauteuil de Draco.

Intrigué, Draco le fixa durant quelques secondes et le suivit du regard. Harry s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et tendit la fleur à Draco.

-Draco : « Et bien, merci Potter, ça me touche beaucoup » dit-il d'une voix incertaine en prenant la délicate fleur entre ses doigts.

-Harry : « J'avais envie de t'offrir quelque chose de spécial, même si j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de l'espèce de cette fleur »

Draco posa sur lui un regard attendri.

-Draco : « Tu es vraiment plein de surprise Potter, figure-toi que cette fleur se nomme « L'Envoûtante ». »

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer, il n'y avait que lui pour cueillir la seule fleur qui porte un pareil nom.

-Draco : « Nous verrons si elle mérite sa réputation » dit-il en inspirant son parfum.

Le Serpentard se débarrassa de sa cape d'où s'échappa une petite plume blanche qui vint se poser sur le genou de Harry.

-Harry : « Il n'y a pourtant pas de plumes dans les capes » s'étonna-t-il.

-Draco : « Oh…ça » dit-il d'une petite voix.

La veille au soir, Draco, de rage avait déchiré son coussin faisant voler toutes les plumes sur son lit. La raison de cette colère, avait été une phrase très mal placée et surtout mensongère de Pansy à Harry. Elle avait prétendue qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble et Harry l'avait cru. En fait, ils ne se parlaient plus du tout depuis mais l'accident de Pré-au-Lard avait tout effacé.

Harry continuait de fixer Draco par-dessus sa monture.

-Harry : « Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

-Draco : « En fait oui, à l'infirmerie, je t'ai dit que le jour était venu de parler de nous, et pour commencer je dois te dire une chose très importante. »

Harry attendit avec angoisse, que Draco poursuive sa phrase.

-Draco : « Je n'ai jamais couché avec Pansy. Jamais. » déclara-t-il avec gravité.

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'agrandirent de surprise, il avait totalement zappé cet épisode de son esprit. Il en avait voulu à mort à Draco, il l'avait même insulté dans les couloirs. Il se sentait à présent assez gêné de sa réaction puérile de la veille, mais surtout il bondissait intérieurement de joie, que cette histoire ne soit qu'une pure invention. Mais il doutait qu'une danse de la victoire soit très appropriée en cet instant.

-Harry : « Merci pour ta franchise et pardon pour avoir insulté ton père hier, jamais je n'aurais du croire Pansy Parkinson »

Draco lui rendit son sourire et étendit un peu sa jambe cassée.

-Harry : « Attends, j'ai une idée. »

Il se leva, prit un gros coussin et vint le mettre sous la jambe de Draco avant, de venir s'installer sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

-Harry : « C'est mieux comme ça »

-Draco : « Tu es si gentil avec moi, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi. » lâcha-t-il subitement, avec une once de tristesse dans la voix.

Harry haussa les sourcils devant ce subit changement d'expression de Malfoy.

-Harry : « Pourquoi je suis gentil avec toi ? » répéta-t-il en plissant le front. « Pour la même raison que tu l'es avec moi j'imagine. » conclue-t-il en le fixant.

Draco doutait fort que ce soit le cas. Lui, aimait Harry.

-Draco : « Ca m'étonnerait Potter, j'aimerai, mais ça m'étonnerait » répondit-il avec un léger rire amer.

Il fit glisser la plume entre ses doigts comme il l'avait fait la veille puis la tendit à Harry.

-Draco : « En signe de paix. On oublie tout et on prend un nouveau départ. »

Harry tenta de sonder les yeux gris pâles de Draco.

-Harry : « On oublie tout et on prend un nouveau départ » accepta-t-il en tendant les doigts pour prendre la plume, mais Draco fut plus rapide et attrapa ses doigts fermement.

Harry l'interrogea du regard.

-Draco : « Prends-en soin. C'est important. »

-Harry : « Je sais » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Draco gigota un moment sur son fauteuil et se mit fixer le feu dans l'âtre.

-Draco : « Ce n'est plus un jeu Potter, plus depuis longtemps. » dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

-Harry : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Le Gryffondor s'était redressé sur son siège et força des yeux Malfoy à le regarder. Les yeux gris de Draco se posèrent enfin sur lui, reflétant une lumière surnaturelle dans ses iris déjà très claires.

-Draco : « Je n'avais pas prévu tout ça tu sais…jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle chose pouvait m'arriver. Je…c'est la panique en moi en réalité. »

Harry le regardait sans comprendre un mot de ce qu'il disait.

-Harry : « Tout ça quoi ? Explique-toi ! » commença-t-il à s'emporter.

Draco posa la main sur son cœur.

-Draco : « Tout ça » murmura-t-il presque douloureusement.

Le brun en resta muet. Draco baissa les yeux et secoua la tête comme résigné. Après encore quelques secondes d'un troublant silence, Harry se leva lentement et vint s'accroupir devant Draco.

-Harry : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens si mal ? » demanda-t-il posément.

Le regard lourd d'une peine contenue, Draco eut un sourire si triste qu'il fit frissonner Harry.

-Draco : « Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Mais c'est pour toi que j'ai mal. »

Sa voix était presque méconnaissable. Avant que lui-même ne s'en rende compte, Harry posa sa tête sur les genoux de Draco. Tout d'abord surpris, Draco finit par posée sa main sur les cheveux de celui qui en un sens le faisait se sentir plus vivant et plus mort à chaque instant.

C'était tout ce qu'Harry avait envie d'entendre. Bien que troublants, tous ces sentiments qui étaient nés lentement entre eux étaient vrais et puissants.

Harry releva la tête, comme apaisé par ses caresses.

-Draco : « Tu as l'air épuisé » murmura-t-il.

-Harry : « La journée a été très longue… »

Draco balaya de ses deux mains les cheveux qui barraient les yeux et le front d'Harry.

-Draco : « Tu es vraiment beau » souffla-t-il en fixant intensément les moindres traits de son visage.

Harry troublé eut un faible sourire.

-Harry : « J'ai envie de m'allonger un peu, ça te ferait aussi du bien. »

Draco acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Harry l'aida à se relever en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Draco s'assit lourdement sur le lit à baldaquin.

-Draco : « Je sens déjà que cette jambe va m'énerver » dit-il en grimaçant sous la douleur.

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Harry : « Je t'avais dit de rester à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs Pomfresh va être verte quand elle verra ton lit vide. Tu aurais du m'écouter, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. » le sermonna-t-il un peu.

Il songea qu'Hermione déteignait un peu trop sur lui. Mais c'était une fille angoissée pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Il comprenait à présent ses attitudes excessives à l'égard de Ron et lui-même. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu si l'accident de Draco avait été plus grave.

-Draco : « N'aie pas l'air si triste, je vais me coucher, je te le jure »

Harry se mit à rire.

-Harry : « Tu es impossible »

Mais il vit rapidement que Draco était sérieux.

-Draco : « Je n'aime pas voir s'éteindre l'éclat de tes fabuleux yeux. » lui dit-il à voix basse.

Rien d'autre que de l'amour, ne passait dans cette voix.

Harry s'approcha doucement de lui et avec tendresse, vient poser son front contre celui Draco.

-Harry : « Je ne ressens jamais de tristesse quand je suis avec toi. Je suis simplement bien. » murmura-t-il, les yeux plongés dans l'océan gris et profond des yeux de Draco.

Le cœur de Draco palpitait à une vitesse folle. Harry était si proche de lui qu'il sentait son souffle chaud effleurer son visage à chaque murmure. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de couler un regard avide vers ces deux lèvres pleines. Comment avait-il pu vivre avant sans avoir connu le bonheur immense de l'amour ? Bien sûr, il souffrait parfois, d'une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, mais les sentiments de joie, d'ivresse qui le submergeaient dès qu'il était avec Harry, effaçaient en un sourire tous les instants de malheur et de doute.

Harry se leva et dégagea le lit de la lourde couverture pourpre et du drap blanc.

-Harry : « Viens »

Draco enleva ses chaussures et se glissa tant bien que mal dans le lit confortable, Harry après s'être assuré, qu'il était bien installé, s'allongea à son tour sous la chaude couverture.

Ils s'observèrent, un peu gêné par la situation tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sourire tendrement.

Des cernes bleus se dessinaient sous le regard épuisé de Draco. Cependant, une lueur vive et éclatante tremblait au fond de ses yeux. Cette soirée était probablement la plus belle de sa vie.

Harry, se sentait fondre devant ce visage à la peau parfaite, aux traits équilibrés et légèrement pointus, qui ne savaient cacher une origine noble, des yeux gris pouvant passer de la couleur glacial de l'acier, à la douceur de la perle.

Harry ouvrit ses bras, invitant Draco à s'y blottir. Un sourire fatigué mais reconnaissant étira les lèvres pâles de Draco. Il glissa légèrement vers Harry et posa la tête sur son torse et le bras sur son ventre.

-Harry : « Tu peux dormir en paix » murmura-t-il avant de le recouvrir de ses deux bras.

Il recouvrit Draco de la couverture, de sorte qu'uniquement sa tête n'en ressorte. Sa peau était si froide.

Les doigts d'Harry, glissaient le long de la joue délicate de Draco, tandis qu'il fixait le ciel du lit à baldaquin brodé de dorure, représentant un ciel étoilé.

-Draco : « Harry Potter… » souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, déjà plongé dans un demi-sommeil.

Harry baissa légèrement la tête vers lui, intrigué.

-Harry : « Harry est là » répondit-il.

Draco se colla encore plus étroitement à Harry. Ce celui-ci sentit que jamais Draco n'avait été si proche de quelqu'un. Harry en tout cas, n'avait jamais connu de moment plus intime.

Il sentait à son tour le sommeil l'envahir lentement, mais il n'avait pas envie de dormir, il voulait profiter aussi longtemps que possible de cet instant. Noël était dans 5 jours, et Draco allait partir pour deux semaines, partir en le laissant seul. A cette idée, Harry resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur la tête de Draco. La séparation serait, il en était certain, intolérable. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le quitte, alors que tout commençait seulement à s'éclaircir dans son cœur ?

Deux heures passèrent et les deux garçons étaient toujours enlacés, dormant paisiblement dans le grand lit. Harry commença à gigoter, il ouvrit soudain les yeux. Le feu avait diminué et la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Se frottant les bras vigoureusement, il décida de se lever pour alimenter le feu. Draco ne devait pas avoir froid.

Tandis, que d'un coup de baguette Harry ravivait les flammes, Draco commença à se réveiller à son tour. Il tourna la tête et constata avec tristesse, qu'Harry n'était plus là. Il s'assit sur le lit et remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa taille.

-Harry : « Oh, tu es réveillé. » réalisa-t-il avec un sourire. « J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi »

Un vage de soulagement explosa dans son cœur, alors qu'un léger sourire étira sa fine bouche.

-Draco : « J'ai eu tout à coup froid. J'ai eu peur que… »

-Harry : « C'est pour ça que je me suis levé pour rallumer le feu. Je ne voulais pas que mon patient préféré grelotte. » l'interrompit-il.

Draco eut un sourire forcé. Il ne s'était pas réveillé parce que le feu s'étaignait, mais parce qu'il n'avait plus senti le corps, la présence de Harry à côté de lui.

-Harry : « J'ai du dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas… »

Ses traits s'étaient assombris en voyant l'expression de Draco. A genoux devant l'âtre, il fixait intensément le visage du Serpentard.

-Harry : « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

-Draco : « Viens »

Harry se leva aussitôt et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, le tronc tourné vers Draco.

-Harry : « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il, réellement inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, Draco ouvrit ses bras, le regard suppliant. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le visage de Draco puisse exprimer tant de peine.

Néanmoins, Harry s'avanca, et se blottit contre Draco. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, la tête de l'un reposant sur l'épaule de l'autre.

-Draco : « J'ai tellement besoin de toi » murmura-t-il, le visage dans le creux du cou de Harry.

Un battement de cœur d'Harry se fit plus violent et le fit trembler imperceptiblement. Ses mots les avaient-ils bien entendus ? Draco Malfoy avait des sentiments pour lui. Et lui aussi en avait pour Draco.

-Harry : « Je suis là, je serai toujours là. »

Draco releva un peu la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry.

-Draco : « Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la douleur, ou de la fatigue, ou de je ne sais quoi, mais…je me sens si triste…c'est horrible. »

Ses mots sortaient douloureusement de sa gorge serrée.

Harry obligea Draco à le regarder en soulevant son menton d'un seul doigt.

-Harry : « C'est parce que tu pars pour les vacances ? »

Draco se dégagea un peu d'Harry, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Draco : « Peut-être oui, je sais que mon père me prend avec lui uniquement parce que ma mère lui a demandé, je passerais probablement la plupart de mon temps seul à attendre qu'il revienne de ne je sais où. Et ça, plus le fait que je ne te verrai pas pendant 15 longs jours, durant lesquels je ne penserai sûrement qu'à toi…ça, ça me ronge de l'intérieur»

Il leva lentement les yeux vers Harry comme pour évaluer l'impact de ses paroles.

-Draco : « Caprice de fils de riche pas vrai ? Je pleurniche alors que je vais partir au soleil pendant que toi tu resteras ici. »

Il avait repris totalement le contrôle de lui-même, et soutenait le regard d'Harry sans ciller, comme pour s'excuser de ce moment de faiblesse.

-Harry : « Je ne pense pas du tout ça, je comprends que tu puisses redouter d'être éloigné de tout ce que tu connais, de tout ce que tu aimes. J'ai cette sensation à chaque départ de Poudlard. Tu es juste humain tu sais. »

Doutant clairement de ces paroles, Draco se contenta de soupirer avant de s'allonger sur le lit, les bras repliés sous sa tête.

-Harry : « Quoi ? Tu en doutes ? »

Avec un léger sourire, Draco haussa les épaules.

-Harry : « Bien, dans ce cas, il va falloir que je te prouve que tu te trompes » lui dit-il en le fixant étrangement.

Se baissant lentement vers Draco, les yeux animés d'une lueur flamboyante, Harry s'approcha tel une félin vers sa proie. Avant même que Draco esquisse le moindre mouvement, Harry souleva son pull et commença à le chatouiller sauvagement. Tout d'abord surpris, Draco éclata bientôt d'un rire fort et cristallin qu'Harry ne lui avait encore jamais entendu. Riant à son tour, le Gryffondor sans pitié poursuivi ses chatouillements bien placés.

-Harry : « Je croyais que seuls les humains pouvaient rire, pas toi ? »

Arrivant à peine à reprendre son souffle, une sorte de reconnaissance mêlée à une profonde tendresse se lisaient sur le visage du Serpentard.

-Draco : « Pitié » articula-t-il péniblement.

Harry évalua le résultat de sa thérapie de choc avant de cesser d'agiter ses doigts en tout sens.

-Harry : « Alors ? Convaincu ? »

Les joues encore roses d'avant tant ri, Draco hocha positivement de la tête.

-Draco : « Tu es complètement, totalement et indubitablement fêlé. » conclue-t-il en remettant son pull.

-Harry : « Tu manques de folie toi par contre, de temps en temps se lâcher, ça ne fait pas de mal. »

Draco se rassit précautionneusement, et sans aucun signe annonciateur, ôta les lunettes d'Harry, prit son visage entre ses grandes mains pâles et déposa avec une douceur infinie, un baiser, chaste et amoureux sur les lèvres du garçon. Il resta ainsi sans bouger, sa bouche simplement plaquée sur celle d'Harry, durant une minute ou peut-être bien une heure. Puis, tout aussi subitement, se recula, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Draco : « C'est assez fou pour toi ? » demanda-t-il, l'air malicieux.

Le regard flou, et la tête un peu dans les nuages, Harry murmura un « oui ».

Draco lui remit ses lunettes sur le nez, ce qui aida le Gryffondor à retrouver les esprits en même temps qu'il retrouvait la vue.

-Harry : « C'était…surprenant » chuchota-t-il presque tout en passent un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il devait en effet avouer, qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Avait-il seulement déjà songé à embrasser Draco Malfoy ? Probablement oui, mais concrétiser ce geste avait probablement été cent fois plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer le soir dans son lit.

Se souriant mutuellement, Draco et Harry ne savaient pas s'il fallait ou non rompre ce silence, ils étaient tellement bien ensemble. Un bâillement digne des annales, rompit brutalement ce beau moment.

-Draco : « Oh pardon »

Harry fut secoué d'un léger rire.

-Harry : « Question discrétion j'ai vu mieux »

-Draco : « Ca va, je n'ai pas pu le contenir, je suis vraiment épuisé. D'ailleurs, je ne voudrais vraiment pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta salle commune avant le levé du jour. »

Harry l'observa un instant.

-Harry : « Et toi alors ? Tu t'es évadé de l'infirmerie, tu crois que tu n'as de souci à te faire ? »

Son ton s'était sensiblement durci.

-Draco : « Tu crois que j'essaye de me débarrasser de toi ? »

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte avant de se retourner vers Draco.

-Harry : « Ce fût un bonheur. Bonne nuit »

Et il sortit en fermant délicatement la porte.

Draco, tout d'abord abasourdi, empoigna sa canne et tout en maugréant, se mit debout péniblement. Il s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée lorsque deux petits coups résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il n'eut que le temps de se reculer lorsque Harry pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce.

-Draco : « Tu as oublié quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

Il eut la réponse très rapidement. Harry venait de le prendre dans ses bras, il plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux perles de Draco, avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser brûlant, où leurs lèvres et leurs langues ne faisaient plus qu'un, où seuls l'amour et la passion avaient une place. Se délectant de ces lèvres tant convoitées, tant désirées, Harry sentait le feu qui l'habitait depuis des mois s'intensifier et brûler plus que jamais dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Draco, pour se maintenir en équilibre, n'avait d'autre choix que de se lover contre Harry, de s'accrocher à lui comme à sa propre vie, de lui rendre avec autant de fougue ses baisers sucrés et enivrants. Tout deux, au bord de l'évanouissement, s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle, à bout de mots.

Harry, l'âme plus légère et plus comblée que jamais, passa sa main sur la joue de Draco et s'en alla pour de bon.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit, il était à la fois frustré et profondément soulagé que Harry soit parti, il n'aurait probablement pas su se contrôler, il aurait voulu plus, posséder ce corps tant aimé, ne plus jamais quitter ces lèvres pleines et gourmandes, rester à jamais serré contre le garçon qu'il aimait avec passion et pour l'instant il ne devait pas risquer de gâcher cette belle relation pour une poussée d'adrénaline. Il préféra donc se coucher et tenter d'apaiser son corps brûlant de désirs non avoués.

* * *

**Alors alors? Que pensez-vous de ces multiples rebondissements? Est-ce que ce baiser était à la hauteur? Attendiez-vous plus?**

**Dites-moi TOUT!!! Je trépigne à l'idée de lire vos réactions.**

**J'espère néanmoins que vous avez passé un agréable moment et que l'attente en vallait tout de même la peine.**

**Je vous fais de gros gros bisous!**

**Florelia, votre dévouée**


	44. After kiss

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année 2008, pleine de bonnes nouvelles, de surprises, que vos amitiés soient consolidées, vos amours épanouis et votre réussite éclatante, en bref que 2007 ne soit rien à côté de cette année. Soyez heureux mes cher amis.**

**Une fois encore, la dernière fois que je vous ai écrit date d'un siècle et je m'en excuse. J'ai consacré beaucoup moins de temps à l'écriture qu'avant, ce que je regrette, mais je dois confesser que ma vie s'est quelque peu effondrée en peu de temps, rien de catastrophique rassurez-vous, mais il y a des moments dans la vie où tout semble exploser et ne pas pouvoir s'arranger, cet instant a duré pour moi un peu trop longtemps. Mais je suis ici de retour parmi vous chers lecteurs à mon cœur qui avez toujours su me redonner le sourire, me donner l'envie d'écrire. J'espère en vous postant ceci, retrouvez la flamme sacrée et au passage ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite.**

**Je l'ai écrite il y a quelques temps déjà mais je ne sais trop pourquoi, je ne la postais pas.**

**Cette fic dure depuis un bail maintenant et si elle vous plait toujours, si l'envie de la lire est toujours aussi forte, je resterai avec vous jusqu'au bout, maintenant, je verrai à vos réactions si cela vaut la peine de poursuivre l'aventure ou non.**

**J'ai aujourd'hui 24 ans, je ne sais même plus quel âge j'avais en débutant, peu importe, j'ai évolué, vous aussi, j'espère en tout cas qu'avec le temps mon écriture aussi. Je tente toujours de faire mieux en tout cas, soyez-en sûrs.**

**Voilà, répondre à tout le monde prendrait beaucoup beaucoup de temps, temps que je n'ai pas malheureusement. Cependant, comme toujours j'ai lu vos reviews au fur et à mesure, d'ailleurs je pense que certains ont reçu des réponses personnelles parce que leur réponse m'avait particulièrement touchée, ou qu'elle tombait à un moment où j'en ressentais le besoin, cela dit, que ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu ne se vexent pas, je dois dire que je suis particulièrement gâtée côté review et que chacune est plus gentille et belle que je ne pourrais l'imaginer, j'en suis touchée à un point que vous ne pouvez sûrement pas imaginé, et rien que pour cela MERCI du fond du fond du cœur, vous êtes mes chéris de papier.**

**Sur ce, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, relaxante, amusante et émouvante qui sait.**

**A bientôt.**

**Florelia**

Fin du chapitre précédent

-Harry : « Ce fût un bonheur. Bonne nuit »

Et il sortit en fermant délicatement la porte.

Draco, tout d'abord abasourdi, empoigna sa canne et tout en maugréant, se mit debout péniblement. Il s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée lorsque deux petits coups résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il n'eut que le temps de se reculer lorsque Harry pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce.

-Draco : « Tu as oublié quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

Il eut la réponse très rapidement. Harry venait de le prendre dans ses bras, il plongea son regard emeraude dans les yeux perles de Draco, avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser brûlant, où leurs lèvres et leur langue ne faisaient plus qu'un, où seuls l'amour et la passion avaient une place. Se déléctant de ces lèvres tant convoitées, tant désirées, Harry sentait le feu qui l'habitait depuis des mois s'intensifier et brûler plus que jamais dans la moindre parcelle de son corps en demande. Draco, pour se maintenir en équilibre, n'avait d'autre choix que de se lover contre Harry, de s'accrocher à lui comme à sa propre vie, de lui rendre avec autant de fougue ses baisers sucrés et ennivrants. Tout deux, au bord de l'évanouissement, s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle, à bout de mots.

Harry, l'âme plus légère et plus comblée que jamais, passa sa main sur la joue de Draco et s'en alla pour de bon.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit, il était à la fois frustré et profondément soulagé que Harry soit parti, il n'aurait probablement pas su se contrôler, il aurait voulu plus, posséder ce corps tant aimé, ne plus jamais quitter ces lèvres pleines et gourmandes, rester à jamais serré contre le garçon qu'il aimait avec passion et pour l'instant il ne devait pas risquer de gâcher cette belle relation pour une poussée d'adrénaline. Il préféra donc se coucher et tenter d'apaiser son corps brûlant de désirs non avoués.

* * *

After kiss

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, il n'était pas pressé de rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor. A l'abris, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il avançait d'un pas léger, tous les sens en total éveil malgré l'esprit encore brouillé par la scène, la bouche emplie du goût de Draco, il savait à présent qu'il était amoureux et n'avait jamais autant apprécié de ressentir cette frustration grogner au creux de son ventre, car il était persuadé que le moment venu, le désir qu'il ressentait pour Draco, n'en serait que plus grand. Mais ils devaient tout deux prendre leur temps, apprendre à s'apprivoiser, gérer ce tout nouveau feu qui brûlait entre eux. Bien que ce soir, ils avaient, main dans la main, fait un pas de géant.

Harry franchit l'entrée de Gryffondor et fut surpris de constater que la salle commune n'était pas vide, un bon feu brûlait toujours dans la cheminée et une tête dépassait du fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

-« Harry ? » s'étonna Ron qui venait de se tourner vers le retardataire.

-Harry : « Ron ? Tu ne dors pas encore ? »

-Ron : « Je pourrais te retourner la question. »

Harry sourit et vient s'asseoir dans son vieux fauteuil préféré et constata avec surprise que Hermione dormait paisiblement, la tête posée sur les genoux de Ron.

-Harry : « Donc, tout c'est arrangé entre vous? » dit-il avec un large sourire.

Ron caressa avec tendresse les cheveux d'Hermione.

-Ron : « Oui tout va bien. Après ton départ, j'ai vraiment cru mourir de honte mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis lancé, je lui ai tout dit. »

Harry eut une expression admirative.

-Harry : « Je suis très impressionné Ron, c'est vraiment génial pour vous deux. Mais ça n'explique pas ce que vous faites là. »

Ron toussota.

-Ron : « Rien de spécial, on avait pas envie de se coucher. Au fait, demain si tu entends certaines réflexions ou sous-entendus, n'y fais pas attention. »

Harry l'observa, intrigué par ces dernières paroles, mais il s'abstint de toute question, la tête haute Ron avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de détails, en tout cas, pas pour le moment. De toute façon, Harry se préoccupait peu de ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre deux dans la chambre, tout ce qui comptait c'était que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient amoureux et heureux. Ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps.

-Ron : « Et toi Monsieur le Mystérieux ? Ou étais-tu encore passé ? »

-Harry : « Comment ça _encore_ ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

-Ron : « Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très fin d'esprit mais là, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, tu disparais tout le temps, tu sembles préoccupé. C'est une fille c'est ça ?? » demanda-t-il avec empressement arborant l'expression typiquement béate du copain qui veut tous les détails.

-Harry : « Mais non ! Il n'y a aucune fille » répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

-Ron : « Quoi alors ? »

-Harry : « Rien, j'ai juste besoin de me retrouver un peu, tu vois ces dernières années ont été plus que pénibles, j'étais sans cesse entouré, materné. Mais maintenant, que toi et Hermione êtes ensemble, je peux un peu profiter sans culpabiliser de laisser l'un d'entre vous seul. »

Harry s'en voulait de mentir à son meilleur ami, cependant, ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge, il avait en effet besoin de solitude, de calme, de se recentrer sur lui-même après tant d'années à s'angoisser pour les autres, Draco ne faisait pas parti du plan mais il avait été un bouleversement très bénéfique, l'aidant à sa manière à prendre un nouveau départ, à l'aider à réellement comprendre qui était le véritable Harry Potter.

Le lendemain matin fût assez difficile pour Draco, il se réveilla dans une chambre glaciale et un peu trop vide à son goût. Il s'apprêta à se lever d'un bond comme chaque jour mais une vive douleur dans la jambe lui rappela rapidement qu'il était plâtré et donc diminué. Il grogna, attrapa la canne posée près du lit et entreprit d'aller prendre une douche. Il enfilait péniblement son pantalon lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte.

-Draco : « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

-« C'est Jason Smith » répondit tout simplement le visiteur.

Retrouvant le sourire, Draco traîna la patte jusqu'à la porte. Ils se saluèrent sobrement, Jason n'était pas adepte des effusions de sentiments bien qu'en cet instant il était plus que soulagé d'avoir réussi à mettre la main sur Draco Malfoy.

-Draco : « Prend un siège je t'en prie » proposa-t-il tandis qu'il entama le nœud de sa cravate verte et grise.

Jason s'installa en silence, scrutant la place de ses incroyables yeux bleus.

-Draco : « Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? »

Jason posa son regard sur Draco et un sourire malicieux étira sa bouche fine et sensuelle à la fois.

-Draco : « Quoi ? »

-Jason : « Tu n'imagines pas ce qui est entrain de se passer en bas »

Déconcerté, Draco s'assit sur le lit face à Jason.

-Jason : « Ton évasion de l'infirmerie a mis tout Serpentard en émoi. Pomfresh est au bord de l'infarctus. » dit-il avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

-Draco : « Tu plaisantes ? » demanda-t-il mi-incrédule mi-agacé.

Jason se tenta de secouer la tête.

-Jason : « A ta place, je descendrais vite, enfin aussi vite que tu le peux, et je règlerai cette histoire. Après avoir constaté ta disparition de l'infirmerie Pomfresh est arrivée folle de rage à Serpentard et s'est rapidement rendu compte que tu n'étais pas non plus dans ton lit. Elle pense qu'on t'a kidnappé ou je ne sais quoi » dit-il avec dédain.

Draco jura férocement avant d'empoigner sa canne fermement, bien décidé à montrer qu'il était bel et bien en vie à cette hystérique d'infirmière.

-Jason : « Attend, je vais t'aider »

Ils firent une entrée très remarquée dans la salle commune de Serpentard. La réapparition d'un Draco propre et en bonne santé eût pour effet d'imposer un silence instantané.

-Draco : « Ils pensaient me retrouver sanguinolent et amnésique ou quoi ? » marmonna-t-il à l'attention de Jason qui sourit de plus bel.

Draco descendit, avec toute la dignité qui le caractérisait, les marches qui menaient au salon.

-Draco : « Je vais bien » lâcha-t-il finalement avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Mrs Pomfresh bondit du fauteuil sur lequel elle angoissait depuis une heure et vint se planter devant lui, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Draco apparut au petit déjeuner quelque peu secoué, il venait d'essuyer plus d'une heure de cris et de menaces de la part de l'infirmière qui avait même juré sur la tête de Dumbledore que si il lui refaisait un coup pareil, à sa prochaine blessure elle le laisserait agoniser devant sa porte jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Le message était bien passé.

Il alla s'asseoir à la table de Serpentard mais n'omit pas de jeter un coup d'œil à la table de Gryffondor, Harry discutait joyeusement avec ses amis.

Jason noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval, instantanément de fines mèches s'échappèrent de l'élastique, lui donnant un charme encore plus grand. Quelques filles de Serpentard soupirèrent en le regardant mais Jason n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule fille qu'il fixait à cet instant avec intensité. Draco intrigué suivit son regard et constata qu'il regardait Hermione Granger rayonnante au côté de son petit ami. Draco ne put s'empêcher de renifler dédaigneusement à l'idée que ces deux-là soient ensemble.

Les Gryffondors ne tardèrent pas à remarquer qu'on les fixait étrangement, comme un seul homme, Harry, Hermione et Ron posèrent leurs yeux sur Draco et Jason.

Jason salua poliment Hermione d'un gracieux mouvement de tête, qu'elle lui rendit avec plaisir. Ron rouge de colère, machouilla son toast avec énergie tandis que Harry, pour la première fois depuis leur baiser passionné, croisa le regard argenté de Draco. Son estomac fit un bond tandis qu'un sourire involontaire s'étala sur son visage. En cet instant, Draco oublia sa matinée mouvementée et même les petites douleurs qu'il ressentait dans sa jambe, il lui adressa un discret clin d'œil avant de retourner à sa tasse de thé qui lui sembla meilleure qu'à l'accoutumée.

Harry dut s'arracher à sa torpeur bien malgré lui.

-Herm : « Tu es ridicule » trancha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Ron posa son verre de jus de citrouille si violemment que son assiette fût inondée en quelques secondes.

-Ron : « Il me manque de respect en continuant à te faire du charme sous mon nez alors qu'il sait très bien que nous sommes ensemble » vociféra-t-il.

Hermione plissa les yeux de colère.

-Herm : « Jason est une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup, il est raffiné, intelligent et très respectueux envers moi. De toute manière, notre amitié ne te concerne pas. Et j'ajouterai que j'estime t'avoir assez prouvé mes sentiments, alors à l'avenir, évite-moi ce genre de scène puérile. Tu mets tout le monde mal à l'aise. » conclue-t-elle sur un ton extraordinairement calme.

Tout ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène émirent une sorte de sifflement admiratif, Hermione avait remis Ron à sa place avec la classe d'une reine. Ron lui-même ne trouva rien à redire, il prit juste une grande inspiration probablement pour stopper net toute réplique cinglante qui n'avait sûrement pas manqué de germer dans son esprit et termina, tête haute, son petit déjeuner.

Harry fût impressionné par la réaction très adulte de Ron mais ne put tout de même s'empêcher que tout cela n'était pas normal.

Le dernier entraînement de Quidditch de la saison était pour cet après-midi, il n'était en réalité qu'une grande partie de rigolade à laquelle participaient généralement les quatre équipes de l'école.

Draco, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, marchait en direction du terrain, il ne pourrait pas jouer mais au moins comptait-il passer le temps en perturbant quelques joueurs des équipes adverses.

Harry qui avait fait un détour par la bibliothèque courait en direction du parc afin de rejoindre son équipe dans les vestiaires.

Draco, intrigué par des bruits de pas rapides, se retourna et constata avec bonheur que le retardataire était Potter. Prétendant à Crabbe et Goyle qu'il voulait faire une pause à cause de sa jambe, il leur demanda d'avancer sans lui. Une fois débarrassé de ses deux acolytes, il attendit tranquillement qu'Harry arrive à sa hauteur, sournoisement caché derrière un grand pin. Une fois en vue, il l'attrapa à la volée et manqua de lui causer une crise cardiaque.

-Harry : « Ah, c'est toi » dit-il visiblement soulagé.

-Draco : « Oui, c'est moi » répondit-il sur un ton très engageant.

Une fois ces mots prononcés, il colla Harry contre le tronc de l'arbre et s'empara de sa bouche fougueusement. Une fois les idées d'Harry remise en place, il répondit avec autant de passion à son baiser, l'attrapant par la nuque, il l'embrassa comme un affamé trop longtemps privé de friandises. Il passa les doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Draco et son cœur s'emballa, comme si ce seul geste répondait à toutes ses questions. Leurs langues se caressaient avec sensualité tandis que leur souffle devenait court mais ils s'en fichaient, ils s'embrasseraient à en mourir s'il le fallait, c'était trop bon, trop puissant et toujours beaucoup trop court. Draco agrippa Harry par la taille, caressant son dos, pressant son ventre contre le sien. L'air commençait vraiment à leur manquer et c'est à regret que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Nez contre nez, leurs yeux enflammés se fixaient avec une intensité indescriptible. Ils étaient deux à présent et se sentaient enfin complets. Le vide qui les hantait tout deux depuis bien trop longtemps s'était enfin comblé avec violence et passion et c'était assurément la plus belle sensation qu'ils connaissaient.

Des cris raisonnèrent en provenance du terrain, rappelant aux garçons la raison de leur présence. Draco déposa un doux baiser sur le bout du nez d'Harry.

-Draco : « File maintenant »

Harry sourit et commença à s'éloigner.

-Draco : « Hey Potter ! Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne serai pas vache avec toi sur le terrain »

-Harry : « Le contraire m'aurait déçu Malfoy »

Une fois arrivé au terrain de Quidditch, Draco fût assailli de cris joyeux et de bruit de souaffles en plein vol. Des joueurs jaunes, verts, rouges et bleus jouaient tous ensemble dans une apparente harmonie, réunis par leur passion du Quidditch. Durant quelques heures, les élèves oubliaient leurs rivalités pour ne former qu'une grande équipe.

Draco avait relégué son titre de capitaine à Jason Smith et celui d'attrapeur à Jared Winston, un grand gaillard de septième année.

Il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible sur les gradins gelés et posa sa canne à côté de lui histoire de dissuader les quelques invertébrés qui songeraient à s'asseoir près de lui. Les gradins ne tardèrent pas à se remplir comme un jour de match officiel.

Après un léger échauffement les quatre équipes se divisèrent en deux équipes de quatorze joueurs toutes maisons confondues et débutèrent le grand match.

Draco constata avec étonnement que Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas dans la même équipe, ce qui était vraiment épatant car il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où il les aurait vus séparément. Plus drôle encore, Weasley n'était pas dans la même équipe que Potter et il comprit rapidement la raison, Jason Smith était dans l'équipe d'Harry. Il rit en voyant où pouvait amener la fierté masculine et ressentit un peu de respect pour l'acharnement auquel Weasley s'adonnait pour conserver son ego intact.

Harry fit un petit tour de terrain afin de se remplir de l'atmosphère d'avant match qu'il aimait tant, il en profita pour repérer l'endroit où était assis Draco, il sourit en voyant qu'il était le seul à avoir de l'espace autour de lui. Sa sympathie innée avait encore frappé. Le coup de sifflet retentit et un fouillis indescriptible envahit le ciel, des traînées multicolores passaient à une vitesse folle sous le regard enchanté des spectateurs, vingt huit joueurs en plein vol c'était plus qu'impressionnant.

Hermione, à bout de souffle tenta de se frayer un chemin dans les gradins, elle dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, elle arrivait trop tard. Elle ne voyait pas une place de libre. Elle continua tout de même à avancer, essuyant quelques remarques plus que désobligeantes sur son postérieur et lorsqu' enfin elle trouva un siège de libre, elle songea à faire demi-tour et aller lire un livre bien au chaud dans sa chambre mais Ron ne lui pardonnerait pas de ne pas l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, et c'est donc à contre-cœur qu'elle demanda :

-« Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

Draco dégagea son visage de quelques mèches et se montra clairement étonné de voir Hermione Granger.

-Draco : « Plaît-il? » demanda-t-il de sa voix lente et hautaine.

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

-Hermione : « Je t'ai demandé si cette place était libre » répéta-t-elle aussi calmement que possible.

Draco eût un léger ricanement amusé.

-Draco : « Tu viens voir tes deux chéris ? » dit-il avec un regard pour le moins suggestif.

Hermione émit un reniflement méprisant et poussa la canne de Malfoy afin de s'installer sur le siège libre, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Draco : « Jeter l'appui d'un handicapé, quelle honte! » lança-t-il d'un ton faussement indigné.

La Gryffondor l'ignora superbement et se concentra sur le match.

Ron se partageait les buts avec le gardien de Serdaigle, il semblait totalement concentré sur sa tâche mais plus spécifiquement sur l'un des six poursuiveurs, son ennemi aux yeux limpides.

Harry s'éclatait totalement, affronter non pas un mais deux attrapeurs corsait considérablement le jeu mais il était aidé par l'attrapeur de Serpentard, Jared Winston qui, à défaut de souplesse, réagissait avec vivacité. Harry regretta de ne pas pouvoir partager ce plaisir avec Draco, jouer pour une fois côte à côte aurait probablement donné de beaux résultats.

Draco était entrain de penser exactement la même chose, il se tortillait sur son siège, frustré de n'être que spectateur.

-Hermione : « Un problème Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage pointu de Draco.

-Draco : « Non, j'attends juste avec impatience que Jason mette la pâtée à Weasley. »

Il la regardait de côté, le menton posé sur son poing. Hermione maintint son regard comme pour le mettre au défi de critiquer encore Ron devant elle.

Draco jeta un dernier regard au match qui en était toujours à égalité, une fois assuré qu'il ne ratait rien d'intéressant, il se tourna totalement vers Hermione.

-Draco : « Dis-moi Granger, entre nous, tu lui trouves quoi à ton rouquin ? »demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Hermione resta interdite, est-ce que Malfoy venait vraiment de s'intéresser à ses amours ?

-Hermione : « En dehors du fait que ça ne te regarde pas, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter de mes sentiments avec toi. » trancha-t-elle.

-Draco : « Et après on dira encore que ce sont les Serpentard qui ne veulent pas communiquer avec les Gryffondor. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et retourna à son match.

Hermione n'était pas certaine de ce qui venait de se passer. Depuis quand Draco Malfoy se montrait sympathique ?

-Hermione : « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »lança-t-elle, incrédule.

A regret Draco reposa son regard sur elle.

-Draco : « Quoi ? »

-Hermione : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'adresses à moi de façon si…en fait pourquoi est-ce que tu t'adresses à moi tout court? ».

Il resta silencieux un instant, semblant réfléchir à la question.

-Draco : « Je ne suis pas gentil Granger, je tente juste de savoir comment tu peux préférer Weasley à Jason Smith. »

C'était donc cela.

-Hermione : « Depuis quand tu joues les agences matrimoniales ? »

-Draco : « Jason est mon ami comme tu dois le savoir, et il se trouve que cet ami a eu la drôle d'idée de craquer pour toi et même si cela est contre mes principes, je ferai ce que je pourrai pour l'aider à obtenir l'objet de ses désirs, même si cet objet, c'est toi. » conclu-t-il sans sourciller un instant.

Des exclamations explosèrent dans les gradins, l'équipe de Ron venait de marquer. Il félicita ses coéquipiers à coup de tapes dans le dos et se mit aussitôt à la recherche d'Hermione. Elle lui fit signe et Ron lui envoya un baiser.

-Hermione : « Je l'aime, voilà tout. » dit-elle sans quitter Ron des yeux.

Draco fit un petit hochement de tête entendu. Il savait que ça ne s'expliquait pas, que la raison n'avait rien à avoir avec les sentiments mais il lui semblait bien étrange que l'on puisse préférer l'indélicatesse et le physique assez ingrat de Ronald Weasley, au raffinement et à la beauté de Jason Smith.

Harry avait repéré le vif d'or et fit signe à Jared d'indiquer une mauvaise direction aux deux autres attrapeurs afin de focaliser leur attention ailleurs que sur lui et qu'il puisse se concentrer uniquement sur la petite balle dorée qui le narguait depuis quelques minutes. Il plongea sans hésiter, tendit le bras et attrapa sans encombre le vif d'or.

Un grondement de joie explosa tout autour de Draco, lui-même ressentait une certaine fierté que l'équipe où se trouvait une majorité de Serpentard gagne le match, lorsqu'il se mit à applaudir, ce fût autant pour les Serpentard que pour Harry.

Harry se laissa légèrement aller, faisant une danse de la victoire sur son balai il fit le tour du terrain, saluant la foule, il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant Hermione qu'il trouva assise à côté de Malfoy, chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Elle leva le pouce et le félicita juste avant de disparaître dans la foule. Ron venait de perdre et même si ce n'était qu'un match amical, il devait sûrement mal digérer le fait d'avoir perdu face à Jason, elle espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas d'humeur trop massacrante.

Harry était toujours au-dessus de Draco.

-Harry : « Alors, tu vois bien que Serpentard et Gryffondor peuvent faire bon ménage. » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Draco : « Oh mais ça, je le savais déjà Potter. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix suave.

Harry s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'il fût littéralement ensevelit sous ses treize coéquipiers.

Draco ricana devant ce spectacle peu commun. Jason qui avait aidé à la victoire de l'équipe mais qui ne voyait nullement l'intérêt de s'exalter à ce point pour un match sans importance sauta de son balai et s'installa à la place laissée vacante par Hermione.

-Jason : « Je t'ai vu parler avec Hermione Granger. » dit-il de sa voix toujours calme et profonde.

Draco acquiesça.

-Draco : « J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur sa relation avec Weasley, histoire de te donner un coup de pouce mais malheureusement il semble qu'elle soit bel et bien sous le charme de ce crétin. » expliqua-t-il simplement.

-Jason : « J'apprécie le geste. »

Hermione avait rejoint Ron à la sortie des vestiaires, il était certes très contrarié mais ne montra nulle trace d'énervement devant Hermione. Il voulait se montrer indifférent et plus mature face à ce Smith même s'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui arracher ses cheveux brillants et les lui faire avaler jusqu'à l'étouffement. Ron secoua la tête pour s'enlever toutes ces images de l'esprit et se focaliser sur une pensée plutôt plaisante, quoi que face Smith pour le contrarier, peu importe le nombre de sourire lumineux qu'il pouvait lancer, c'était lui qui avait la fille et il n'était pas prête de la lâcher. Sur cette note positive, il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Hermione et l'entraîna loin du bruit.

Harry avait réussi à échapper à ses coéquipiers collants et ressentait un certain soulagement à ne plus être écrasé entre ces deux grands types de Serpentard à l'air louche. Il se hâta d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude.

Il se sécha avec énergie, repassant cette belle journée dans la tête, il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet embué et sourit. Harry était heureux. Il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille et tomba sur Neville visiblement mal à l'aise de le trouver dans une tenue si légère.

-Neville : « Oh excuse-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. »

-Harry : « Neville, on est amis depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus rougir lorsqu'on trouve l'autre à moitié nu. » lui dit-il avec un large sourire.

-Neville : « Oui, tu as raison, je suis trop pudique. »avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Harry lui tapota le dos et entreprit d'enfiler une tenue plus décente.

-Harry : « Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne fais pas la fête avec les autres dans la Grande Salle ? »

-Neville : «Et bien, j'y suis bien allé mais je n'ai vu personne que je connaissais, toi tu es ici, et je n'ai vu ni Ron, ni Hermione et même pas Ginny, enfin si je l'ai vu mais elle semblait trop occupée. »

-Harry : « Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? »

-Neville : « Je l'ai croisée dans un couloir, elle était avec un garçon… » expliqua-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Harry sourit sans raison.

-Harry : « Un garçon tu dis ? Et quel genre ? » demanda-t-il de plus en plus curieux.

Neville fit mine de farfouiller dans ses affaires mais ne fit pas illusion très longtemps.

-Harry : « Neville ? »

-Neville : « Quel genre tu dis ? Hum…du genre… Serpentard » dit-il en détournant son regard aussitôt.

Harry s'arrêta en plein enfilage de chaussette, cette nouvelle était pour le moins surprenante. Il se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être.

-Neville : « Mais je n'ai pas vu son visage ! » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Harry haussa les épaules et termina de s'apprêter. Les Gryffondors développeraient-ils un certain goût pour les Serpentards? Il rit intérieurement à la seule idée de la tête que pourrait faire Ron en voyant sa sœur en compagnie de Crabbe. Ricanement qui fût presque immédiatement suivi d'un frisson d'horreur. Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées.

- Harry: « En route Neville, allons rejoindre les autres. Une nuit spéciale nous attend, je le sens » lança-t-il joyeusement en prenant son camarade par l'épaule.

Une explosion de voix et de musique les accueillis dans la Grande Salle. L'humeur était à la fête et cela se voyait. Harry perdit rapidement Neville qui s'était fait happer par la foule quelque part près du buffet.

Hermione papotait joyeusement en compagnie de Parvati, Lavande, Hannah et d'autres filles que Harry connaissait de vue. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Ginny. Soudain, une main robuste s'abattit sur son épaule.

-« T'étais passé où? »

-Harry: « Ron! Vas-y doucement, je suis encore sous le coup du câlin des monstres de Serpentard. »

Ron sourit avant de perdre toute joie de vivre.

-Ron: « En parlant de monstres… » dit-il entre ses dents.

Draco, Jason, Crabbe, Goyle, suivis de la moitié des garçons de Serpentard, traversaient la foule, l'air toujours aussi sûrs d'eux, ce qui exaspéra profondément Ron et amusa beaucoup Harry.

Draco avait réellement l'art du spectacle. Mais pour l'instant, c'était un show privé dont il avait envie, il lui manquait férocement depuis leur baiser sous l'arbre.

Il vit Jason se diriger nonchalamment jusqu'au groupe d'Hermione, ce que ne manqua par de remarquer Ron, qui en un rugissement l'avait planté sur place pour aller faire une énième démonstration hormonale. Harry sauta sur l'occasion, il se faufila entre les élèves et parvint jusqu'à Draco, occupé à parlementer devant un auditoire de jeunes filles plus admiratives les unes que les autres.

-Harry: «Pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir pu jouer Malfoy? » demanda-t-il d'un ton pour le moins sadique.

Draco paru étonné une fraction de seconde avant de se ressaisir.

- Draco: « Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as gagné Potter, si j'avais été sur le terrain, l'issue aurait été très différente, crois-moi. »

Les groupies restèrent bouché bée devant ce duel verbal qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Harry: « Tu peux toujours t'accrocher à ça Malfoy. Au fait, fais bien attention dans les escaliers, tu pourrais louper une marche avec ta patte malade. » glissa-t-il avant de s'éloigner, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que Draco avait compris le message. Assis sur les marches du grand escalier, il attendait avec impatience.

- « Ma patte malade? » s'indigna une voix dans le couloir sombre.

Harry éclata d'un grand rire qui résonna dans tout la hall.

-Harry: « Oh arrête, je devais me montrer méchant, tu n'étais pas seul, en fait, tu n'es jamais seul. »termina-t-il la mine un peu sombre.

Draco marcha jusqu'à lui péniblement et se planta en bas des marches.

- Draco: « Joli cœur, serais-tu jaloux de toutes ces filles? »

Harry souleva un sourcil et fit une moue dédaigneuse.

Draco craqua instantanément, prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et déposa un puissant baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Harry: « Wow, préviens la prochaine fois » dit-il en remettant convenablement ses lunettes.

-Draco : « Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, on aurait dit moi, tu étais trop attirant ».

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

-Harry: « En fait, tu veux dire que tu t'embrassais toi? »

Draco s'appuya sur la rambarde et reste songeur quelques secondes.

-Draco: « Possible. Mais bon, on s'en fiche, pas vrai? »

Ca, c'était certain, Harry se fichait du pourquoi des baisers de Draco, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il les adorait.

Soudain un rire cristallin, familier aux oreilles d'Harry, résonna non loin de là. Les deux garçons se figèrent et tendirent l'oreille.

- « Oh arrête Blaise, je déteste les chatouilles! »

Un sourire complice étira les lèvres de Draco. Sacré Blaise, il ne perdait jamais son temps.

Par prudence, les deux garçons montèrent quelques marches afin de se trouver plonger dans l'ombre.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et Harry put enfin découvrir la mystérieuse compagne de Blaise. Tout ce qu'il eut le temps de faire avant que Draco ne plaque la main sur sa bouche ouverte, c'est écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Draco était lui-même très surpris mais savait se tenir beaucoup plus qu'Harry. Le couple joyeux s'éloigna enfin.

Harry écarta la main de Draco mais gardait un air ahuri.

- Draco: « Remets-toi, c'est pas la fin du monde »

Harry le foudroya du regard.

- Harry :« Pas le fin du monde?? Mais c'était Ginny avec Zabini!! Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron, mon meilleur ami. Ron va en faire un arrêt cardiaque » dit-il encore sous le choc.

-Draco: « Et toi aussi si tu continues comme ça. C'est pas un drame, c'est jusque que les Serpentard ont la côte en ce moment auprès des Gryffondor. » expliqua-t-il simplement avant de faire un clin d'œil.

Bon, c'était vrai, Harry ne pouvait pas faire sa petite grand-mère offusquée alors que lui-même sortait avec quelqu'un de Serpentard, un garçon, un garçon nommé Draco Malfoy qui plus est.

Il lui suffirait de tenir sa langue et tout irait bien.

-Draco: « Si je n'étais pas encombré de ce plâtre je te proposerais de monter… » lança-t-il, l'œil lubrique.

La main d'Harry fendit l'air, dans un geste dédaigneux.

-Harry: « Nous sommes attendus dans la salle très cher ».

-Draco: « Tu sais, tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter, tu me ressembles de plus en plus. »

Harry eut un léger rire. Il baissa son regard, d'un vert fascinant dans la pénombre, sur Draco.

- Harry: « Si je te ressemblais tant, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus et j'enverrais paître tous mes camarades afin de me donner corps et âme à toi. Là, maintenant… » laissa-t-il en suspend avant de se lever et descendre les deux marches qui le séparaient de Draco. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry se planta droit devant lui.

- Harry: « Mais…je ne suis pas toi pas vrai?».

Il éclata de rire devant la mine défaite du Serpentard et rejoignit le hall.

- Harry: « Tu viens ou quoi? »

-Draco: « Vas-y d'abord » siffla-t-il plus frustré que jamais.

Fichu balafré, il lui referait bien le portrait pour lui avoir fait miroiter le Nirvana et le laisser ensuite en plan avec l'air stupide d'un Poufsouffle en cours de Potions.

Il lui paierait ça, parole de Malfoy. Et qui connaissait Draco Malfoy, savait qu'il possédait certains dons pour rendre folle toute personne qui entrait en contact avec ses mains de maître.

Le son de la musique explosa aux oreilles de Harry lorsqu'il entra dans la salle. Tout le monde dansait, parlait, buvait dans un chaos coloré. Seamus déboula vers lui.

- Seamus: « Harry! Mais t'étais passé où? Tu rates le meilleur de la fête. Les filles cherchent toutes après toi! Ptit veinard!! »

Bien, Seamus semblait avoir légèrement abusé de l'Hydromel ramené en douce par Dean de Pré-au-Lard.

Il avança dans la foule dans l'espoir de retrouver Ron mais pour éviter de se faire remarquer il baissa les yeux et se prit une jeune fille de plein fouet.

-Harry: « Oh désolé, je… ». Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en voyant qui lui faisait face.

Cho Chang changea de couleur au moins trois fois.

- Cho : « Hum…c'était un très chouette match…Même si je n'y ai pas participé, j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de fair-play » bredouilla-t-elle.

Harry faillit éclater de rire, c'était elle qui osait parler de fair-play, la petite traîtresse.

- Harry: « Ah bon tu n'as pas participé? Je n'ai même pas remarqué. Bon, je te laisse. » lâcha-t-il sur un ton effroyablement neutre qui fit piquer un fard à la Serdaigle.

Indéniablement Draco déteignait sur lui et dans de telles circonstances, il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Harry était très fier de lui.

Soudain un chope de Bièreaubeurre apparu devant ses yeux.

-Ron : « Avale ça et éclate-toi, dans quatre jours c'est les vacances. »

Plus que quatre jours…Déjà? Il n'était pas question de déprimer. Harry fit un sourire complice à son meilleur ami et avala la moitié de la chope d'une traite.

Draco, qui était revenu dans la salle quelques minutes après Harry n'avait pas franchement le cœur à la fête, il avait mal à la jambe et avec son plâtre il ne pouvait même pas rester debout, et encore moins danser, de plus la seule personne avec qui il voulait être en cet instant était la seule avec qui il ne pouvait se montrer. D'un geste rageur il envoya sa canne contre le mur.

- « Du calme! Je viens en paix. »

Jason, les yeux rieurs était adossé au mur, le pied en appui.

-Draco :« Je ne t'avais pas vu » s'excusa-t-il d'un ton ronchon.

-Jason :« J'ai le don de voir sans être vu »

Draco leva un regard interrogateur vers le beau Serpentard mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

- Jason : « Puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'humeur à discuter, je vais plutôt aller demander une danse à ma belle. »

Le lendemain matin, le sujet numéro un dans la salle de Gryffondor et probablement dans l'école toute entière, était l'épisode slow entre Hermione Granger et Jason Smith. Tel un prince charmant, il était venu faire la révérence à Hermione avant de lui demander de lui accorder une danse, ce qu'elle avait accepté sous le regard envieux de beaucoup de filles.

Ron boutonnait sa chemise, loupant un bouton sur deux, comme toujours et semblait des plus serein.

Ses camarades, en particulier Harry, avait craint un pétage de plombs en bonne et due forme après que Smith soit venu sous sa barbe demander une danse à sa copine mais il n'avait rien dit, pire, il avait même fait un petit signe amical à Hermione pendant sa danse. Cela n'augurait rien de bon aux yeux de Harry, mais l'air calme de Ron semblait démontrer qu'il avait pris en maturité et qu'il avait compris que cette danse, n'était qu'une danse.

Seamus et Dean félicitèrent Ron pour sa galanterie avant de descendre déjeuner et Neville lui fit un signe de tête, que seuls les hommes peuvent comprendre.

Resté seul avec son meilleur, Harry se mit aussi en tête de déclarer à Ron, ô combien il était fier de lui.

- Harry: « Ron, hier soir, tu as été d'une grande classe vraiment, moi qui croyais que tu allais exploser devant tout le monde. Tu as vraiment assuré, tu te sens mieux maintenant que ta période de jalousie est passée? »

Ron qui terminait de nouer sa cravate se tourna lentement vers Harry.

- Ron: « Si je me sens mieux? » demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule.

- Harry: « Oui, je me disais que… »

- Ron: « Si je me sens mieux? » le coupa-t-il. « Mais t'es malade? » explosa-t-il soudainement. « Cette pub ambulante pour soin capillaire est venue me narguer une fois de plus en demandant à MA copine de faire un slow avec elle et tu me demandes si je me sens mieux??? C'était même pas une chanson douce!!! C'était un rock Harry!! Il a tenu ma copine dans ses bras devant l'école entière et moi je devais sourire, pour jouer le mec super mâture et sûr de lui alors que la seule chose que j'avais en tête c'était de lui arracher le cœur à main nue et de lui faire avaler ensuite! Ce Smith me paiera ça!! Et je te parle même pas de la chère Hermione qui dit « oui » d'un air niais alors que je suis à cinquante centimètres d'elle!! Non mais oh! Ils n'ont qu'à se mettre ensemble si je dérange tant. Et tout ces crétins qui me félicitent comme si j'avais réalisé l'exploit du siècle. J'ai chopé un ulcère cette nuit tellement j'avais la haine envers ce chevelu. Je…je suis hors de moi… »termina-t-il essoufflé et cramoisi de toute cette colère refoulée.

Harry totalement abasourdi par ce flot de paroles, s'assit sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre histoire de ne pas attiser la colère de son ami, en montrant à quel point il avait envie de rire.

Sacré Ron! C'était quand même un type formidable. Se contenir autant relevait vraiment du défi pour un garçon aussi soupe au lait. Harry était vraiment fier de lui.

Ron prit son sac.

Ron: « C'est bon, j'ai évacué la pression, on peut y aller » dit-il d'un air digne.

Du côté Serpentard, les filles n'avaiten pas du tout apprécié que l'un de leur plus beau élément danse avec cette pimbêche de Granger tandis que les garçons, persuadés que Jason avait ça dans l'unique but d'humilier Weasley, le félicitèrent à grands renforts de tapes viriles, ce qui ne tarda pas à agacer Jason.

-Draco: « Ils sont vraiment lourds, je vais m'en occuper » promit-t-il.

Une heure plus tard, plus personnes à Serpentard ne parlait de la fameuse soirée.

A si peu de jours de Noël, les cours étaient plus agréables et bien souvent aussi, plus courts. Draco envoya un petit balet en papier à Harry.

Harry, surpris par l'audace de Draco, l'ouvrit: « Prend un air contrarié en lisant (je sais que tu sais bien le faire). Ce soir, rendez-vous dans notre chambre à 22h. Ne sois pas en retard joli cœur… Je sais que la réponse est oui mais juste pour confirmer dis: tu es le plus beau»

Un furtif sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Harry avant qu'il ne feigne l'agacement en jetant un regard méprisant à Malfoy.

- Ron : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce serpent? »

- Harry : « Oh rien, une caricature pour changer » dit-il en déchirant le bout de papier.

- Draco: « Ca t'as plu? Potter»

- Harry: « Oui, c'était très réussi Malfoy, mais en terme de monstre, vraiment c'est toi le plus beau » répliqua-t-il non sans sourire.

Les Gryffondor ricanèrent et Malfoy se contenta de faire son sourire en coin.

La journée parut extrêmement longue à Harry, il brûlait d'excitation et étrangement d'appréhension, quelque chose en lui sentait que Draco préparait quelque chose de louche, quelque chose de très Malfoy.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: quel mot employer? Hum…je dirai érotisme au rendez-vous…**

**Rendez-vous dans vos reviews.**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Florelia**


	45. Envoutant

**Salut à vous mes lecteurs!**

J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien et surtout que vous profitez bien de vos vacances.

Avez-vous réussi votre année? Partez-vous loin au soleil? Dites-moi tout.

Pour ma part, point de vacances sur une île paradisiaque, juste mon chez moi et quelques mini trips, après tout, on fait avec ce qu'on a lol, mais je compte bien me rattraper plus tard ;p

Comme je vous pose la question, il me semble juste d'y répondre aussi. Côté études, normalement, j'aurais dû être diplômée en juin mais comme j'avais dû annuler un stage en janvier, je dois en refaire un à la rentrée, ainsi que présenter mon travail de fin d'études qui s'intitule : Pourquoi faut-il étudier Harry Potter en classe du secondaire inférieur? Ca promet hein? lol Je vous dirai que je serai diplômée :D

Ensuite, je voudrai souhaiter la bienvenue à mes chers nouveaux lecteurs! Et oui, j'en suis toujours la première étonnée, mais régulièrement, de nouvelles personnes s'intéressent à ma fic et me laissent de gentilles reviews, c'est assez hallucinant après autant de temps, mais toujours flatteur.

Donc, à vous petits nouveaux, comme à vous, lecteurs des premiers jours, un immense merci. Chacun de vous, derrière vos pseudos, avez une place particulière dans mon coeur. J'apprécie sincèrement que vous soyez encore là malgré le laps de temps relativement long qui s'écoule entre chaque chapitre.

Je vais finir par penser que ce que j'écris est pas mal du tout! mdr

En tout cas, pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, de votre patience et de votre gentillesse, j'ai enfin écrit un chapitre, disons, plus physique, plus sensuel, plus érotique.

Ca n'a pas été facile, je dois l'avouer, décrire une relation entre deux hommes, une relation physique, pour une fille, ce n'est pas franchement innée mdr J'ai donc fait du mieux que je pouvais, avec l'expérience que j'ai et l'imagination qui me caractérise ;p

Une dernière précision, vous constaterez que le chapitre est assez court,ce n'est pas que je n'ai écrit que ça, mais je souhaitais accorder une chapitre particulier à cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation et je ne pense pas qu'en écrire 10 pages aurait servi la fic. Je vous laisse donc seuls juges de ce chapitre.

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture._

**Rappel**: Draco a envoyé une invitation à Harry, lui demandant de le rejoindre le soir même dans la chambre Malfoy

* * *

**Envoûtant**

La journée parut extrêmement longue à Harry, il brûlait d'excitation et étrangement d'appréhension, quelque chose en lui sentait que Draco préparait quelque chose de louche, quelque chose de très Malfoy.

Lorsque Draco ouvrit la porte, il était en robe de chambre couleur pourpre qui faisait ressortir admirablement bien la blancheur de sa peau. Les cheveux encore humides rejetés en arrière, Draco avait rarement paru aussi attirant aux yeux du Gryffondor.

- Draco: « Tu es pile à l'heure » susurra-t-il.

Harry entra avec l'appréhension d'une innocente créature entrant dans l'antre du prédateur.

Avec sa robe de chambre et sa canne d'ébène, Draco avait tout d'un lord. Le grand blond s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres.

- Draco: « Je reviens dans un instant, sers-toi un verre si tu veux. »

Harry s'installa avec précaution dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée et inspecta la pièce. Des bougies flottantes baignaient la pièce d'une douce lueur et la pièce était imprégnée d'un parfum que Harry se qualifia d'envoûtant. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un énorme bouquet de fleurs couleur gris perle. Il reconnut l'espèce immédiatement pour en avoir offert une à Draco, des Envoûtantes. Cette ambiance très intime le mit légèrement mal à l'aise, il se sentait tendu comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque imminente.

- Draco: « Et bien Potter, tu n'as pas ouvert le bouteille? » s'étonna-t-il.

- Harry: « Hein? »

Draco pointa de sa canne la bouteille de vin rouge posée sur une plateau d'argent sur la table basse.

- Draco: « Tu m'as l'air tendu Potter, aurais-tu peur de moi? » demanda-t-il à brûle pour point.

Harry releva aussitôt la tête.

- Harry: « Peur de toi? Et pour quelle raison aurais-je peur de toi? »

- Draco: « Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être à cause de la proximité » lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille, penché derrière lui.

Harry eut un sourire.

- Harry: « Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons déjà été bien plus proches que ça? » répliqua-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Draco se releva et eut un sourire de satisfaction que Harry ne vit pas.

-Draco : « Ca ne te dérange pas si on se met sur le lit plutôt que les fauteuils? Ma jambe me lance et j'ai besoin d'être allongé. » dit-il avec un air des plus sérieux.

Harry, attendri, l'aida même à s'installer confortablement. Il s'assit sagement à côté de Draco.

Ils discutèrent un peu petit moment dans une ambiance très bon enfant.

- Draco: « Il fait chaud ici tu ne trouves pas? » lâcha-t-il subitement en ouvrant sa robe de chambre, dévoilant son corps laiteux à moitié nu.

Etrangement, Harry aussi trouva qu'il faisait une chaleur scandaleuse dans la chambre. A la vue de ce corps fin et musclé son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il tira légèrement sur le col de sa chemise.

Draco avait immédiatement remarqué que la tension dans l'air s'était élevée de quelques crans et sa satisfaction n'en fût que plus grande. Lentement il se pencha vers Harry, dont les joues se peignaient à présent de rose, il déposa tout d'abord un très léger baiser, aussi doux qu'un battement d'ailes et resta suspendu au-dessus de l'objet de son désir. Harry inspira et expira lentement et longuement comme pour calmer les palpitation de son cœur. Il s'avança à son tour vers la bouche de Draco qui recula légèrement.

- Draco: « Tout doux joli cœur, ce soir c'est moi qui dirige. » lui susurra-t-il avant de faire glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du brun.

Le sang d'Harry bouillonnait dans ses veines, bourdonnait à ses oreilles.

- Draco « Tu te souviens quand tu m'as planté en haut des escaliers après m'avoir fait miroité quelques idées coquines? » demanda-t-il en le fixant intensément.

- Harry: « Je ne… » tenta-t-il de se justifier avant que le doigt de Draco vienne se plaquer contre sa bouche.

- Draco « Chut…Je t'ai préparé une soirée spéciale. »

Les yeux de Harry exprimait la plus grande incompréhension.

Draco se pencha vers Harry, leurs bouchent se touchaient presque.

- Draco: « Ce soir, Potter, je vais te donner du plaisir comme tu n'en as jamais rêvé et tout ça…sans même te toucher. » souffla-t-il un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

Sans aucun doute Harry voyait dans ses yeux gris la flamme du chasseur mais une excitation subite et presque sauvage s'était emparée de lui.

- Harry : « Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? »

- Draco: « Tu m'en as donné l'idée figure-toi » expliqua-t-il avant de couler un regard vers le bouquet posé sur la table.

-Harry: « Les Envoûtantes… » murmura-t-il.

Draco sourit avec amusement. Il prit alors le visage de Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Leurs langues se caressaient lentement mais avec force. Harry poussait des gémissements qui mirent Draco dans un état dont il ne pouvait se permettre pour l'instant. Cette soirée était pour Harry, il voulait le voir réclamer des caresses, le voir soupirer, gémir, l'entendre le supplier de le toucher mais il n'en ferait rien.

Le Serpentard délivra la bouche de son compagnon. Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Harry. Bouton par bouton, se dévoilait au fur et à mesure un torse puissant dont la poitrine se soulevait de manière saccadée.

Harry le regardait faire, pas tout à fait certain d'être dans la réalité. Draco souriait toujours, ravi de constater la sensibilité de sa proie adorée.

Il glissa légèrement vers le bas du lit, sa jambe ne lui permettait pas beaucoup de mouvements. A hauteur du bas ventre de Harry, il souffla sur la fine ligne de poils qui descendait vers la zone encore inexplorée. Le corps du Gryffondor se contracta un court instant. L'expert défit ensuite la ceinture de cuir qu'il envoya voler en bas du lit. Il fit glisser lentement, très lentement la fermeture Eclair, il prit mille précaution pour ne pas toucher, ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de la peau de Harry, c'était la seule et unique règle qu'il s'était imposé. La respiration de Harry se faisait plus bruyante. Le pantalon rejoignit bientôt la ceinture sur le sol. Harry n'était plus vêtu que de son boxer, auquel Draco ne toucha pas. Draco se glissa alors jusqu'à Harry et lui ôta ses lunettes, il se pencha ensuite vers la table de chevet afin de tirer du bouquet une Envoûtante.

- Draco: « Ferme les yeux joli cœur. »

Harry s'exécuta, les bras tendus de chaque côté du corps, il ne savait trop comment se positionner.

- Draco: « Relaxe-toi, tout va bien se passer, il se peut même que tu me remercies quand j'aurai fini. » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Harry ouvrit un œil réprobateur.

- Harry : « Ne t'avance pas trop Malfoy, je demande à voir d'abord. »

- Draco: « A ressentir Potter, à ressentir. » minauda-t-il.

Il se délivra de sa robe de chambre et se retrouva tout aussi peu vêtu que le brun.

Il inspecta d'abord le corps de son prisonnier, faisant glisser son regard sur la moindre parcelle de corps mise à nue. Il le désirait entièrement et totalement.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers Harry et armé de l'Envoûtante, il fit glisser la fleur sur le visage du Gryffondor, la douceur des pétales sur sa joue le fit tressaillir mais il garda les paupières clauses. Il se sentait en confiance.

Un sourire de pure tendresse se peignait sur le visage de Draco tendit qu'il faisait glisser la fleur sur la nuque blanche et palpitante. Mais le temps des choses sérieuses étaient venues, il inspecta rapidement le torse qui lui était offert et tomba sur les pectoraux bien dessinés. Il fit glisser la fleur sur le téton gauche de Harry dont les muscles se crispèrent immédiatement. Les pétales soyeux firent plusieurs allers et retours sur le petit bout de chair qui se dressa instantanément. Le désir montait cette fois pour de bon chez Harry, lui donnant des fourmillements dans tout le corps, faisant monter la chaleur dans son boxer qui se faisait plus serrant. Entièrement satisfait par la réaction de sa belle victime, Draco estima qu'il était temps d'augmenter le rythme. Il s'attaqua à l'autre téton, augmentant la vitesse des caresses. Le corps d'Harry s'agitait sous le plaisir. Draco s'empara alors d'une autre fleur qu'il déposa à côté de lui, elle lui serait utile plus tard.

- Draco: « Tu aimes joli cœur? » demanda-t-il avant de d'exercer une pression avec la tige sur les deux tétons à la fois qui étaient aussi efficaces que deux doigts habiles.

Un soupir évocateur répondit à sa question.

Sentant que son ami était à présent parfaitement dans l'ambiance, Draco décida d'explorer les zones plus en aval de l'anatomie de Harry. La fleur descendit le long du ventre de Harry et s'arrêta net au dessus de la bosse que formait à présent le boxer du Gryffondor.

L'excitation montait aussi en force chez Draco et il dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas se jeter sur le corps si érotiquement abandonné de l'objet de son coeur.

La respiration de Harry accéléra sensiblement alors qu'il sentait que Draco approchait de son sexe. L'Envoûtante, qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom qu'à cet instant, parcourut la zone du boxer, qui formait une protubérance très appréciable, en une caresse lente et appuyée qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir mêlé de frustration à un Harry dont le corps se perlait de sueur. Draco ferma les yeux un instant pour refreiner le feu qui montait en lui. Il devait se concentrer, absolument.

- Harry: « Enlève-le » dit-il dans un souffle qui ramena définitivement Draco sur terre.

Harry ouvrir lentement les yeux.

- Harry: « Enlève le boxer » répéta-t-il le regard brûlant.

Draco le fixa d'une façon si intense et si amoureuse que Harry dut expirer profondément.

- Draco: « D'accord. »

Harry sourit et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Avec douceur, Draco fit glisser l'ultime rempart qui dévoila à ses yeux l'intimité de Harry, cette intimité qu'il lui offrait. Le cœur de Draco d'ordinaire si calme, tambourinait à ses oreilles, son sang chauffait sous sa peau et à son tour, il se sentait trop à l'étroit dans son boxer. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de terminer d'enlever le petit bout de tissu et d'entamer l'ultime caresse qui ferait monter au septième ciel et au-delà son cher et tendre lion.

La fleur glissa le long du sexe durci de Harry, montant, descendant, elle s'attardait parfois sur le gland qu'elle chatouillait délicieusement de sa peau de soie. Harry respirait de plus en plus difficilement, se tortillant littéralement sous la caresse. Draco planta ses yeux dans les siens, il le possédait en cet instant, sans même qu'un millimètre de leur peau ne se touche, Draco, par ces caresses détournées, possédait Harry aussi certainement que s'ils faisaient l'amour.

Harry sentait qu'il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se contenir. La bouche entre-ouverte, il décocha à Draco un regard qui en disait long. Le blond sourit et se pencha sur lui. Il titilla une dernière fois le sexe de son compagnon et plongea sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry, qui par ce simple contact sentit la jouissance exploser en lui tel un raz de marée de plaisir. Il suffoquait presque.

Harry qui s'était légèrement relevé pour mieux embrasser Draco, s'effondra sur son oreiller, terrassé par la jouissance qu'il venait de ressentir.

Draco dégagea de ses yeux les mèches qui y étaient tombées après ce fougueux baiser.

- Draco: « Ne t'avais-je pas promis un plaisir au-delà de toutes tes espérances? » demanda-t-il un sourire très satisfait placardé sur ses lèvres.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux encore légèrement enflammés.

- Harry: « Je songerai plus souvent à t'offrir des fleurs » répondit-il en souriant.

Draco l'observa silencieusement, de ses yeux gris pénétrants et sans nul doute amoureux.

- Harry: « Quoi? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

Draco se contenta de lui caresser doucement la joue.

- Draco: « Reposons-nous après toutes ces émotions » proposa-t-il avec un air coquin.

Harry roula des yeux avant d'attirer la couverture sur eux. Draco se lova contre lui, autant que sa jambe le lui permettait et enfuit son visage dans le cou de Harry.

- Draco: « De toutes les fleurs, tu es mon parfum préféré » souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Trois jours, c'est tout ce qu'il leur restait avant d'être séparés durant deux semaines. Mais il était évident que la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble aiderait largement à compenser le manque et la distance. Ils avaient, rien que pour eux, un souvenir merveilleux, un secret intime qui les relierait où qu'ils soient sur cette terre.

Alors que Draco avançait vers Serpentard en faisant claquer sa canne sur un rythme joyeux, un éclair orange passa devant lui. Il fit volte face et reconnut la sœur de Weasley, la pétillante et bien mystérieuse Ginny Weasley. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas le louper le Zabini.

Il entra dans la salle commune et scruta la pièce encore silencieuse mais pas vide. Blaise était là, assis dans un fauteuil, le regard fixe.

Draco fit claquer sa canne trois fois. Le joli brun sursauta violemment avant de siffler quelques insultes à l'encontre du sadique de Malfoy qui ricanait comme une hyène.

- Draco: « Et beh alors? On rêvassait mon Blaisounet? » demanda-t-il sur un ton horripilant.

Blaise répondit par un geste peu amical.

- Blaise: « Je ne rêvasse jamais. Je pensais c'est tout. »

Le sourcil droit de Draco se souleva. Blaise ne s'embêtait jamais à penser seul dans le noir. Il le rejoignit sur le canapé.

- Draco: « Tes pensées ne seraient-elles pas…rousses? »

Blaise se paralysa puis tourna lentement le regard vers Draco.

- Blaise: « C'est quoi ces conneries? »

Draco avait eu sa réponse, le petit Zabini était _in love _apparemment. Quelle ironie du sort.

- Draco: « Laisse tomber. Je vais aller me changer »

Zabini parut l'air soulagé.

- Blaise: « Tu faisais quoi? »

Un sourire malicieux s'étala sur son visage fatigué.

- Draco: « Ce que je fais de mieux… » laissa-t-il en suspend avant de se diriger vers les escaliers du dortoir.

Il se retourna dans un geste théâtral.

- Draco: « Procurer du plaisir. » finit-il dans un murmure avant de lui décocher un clin d'œil.

Blaise resta bouché bée puis éclata de rire. Infatigable Malfoy.

* * *

Alors, alors? Comment je m'en sors? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sincère, vos remarques, ce que vous avez aimez et ce qui vous a peut-être dérangé.

Je suis conscience que l'écriture est peut-être encore timide, mais c'est vraiment la toute première fois de ma vie que je me lance dans l'écriture érotique lol

A dans pas très longtemps ;)

Je vous envoie mille baisers **akira, brigitte, Ykyria, Vert Emeraude ;) , lily.malfoy, love Gaara of the Sand (dieu que c'est long! lol), Suppylulu, Ginni, meliy, Bins, Naji Hino, Carolane, Kajika, Lily Apple, Vif d'or, the feescatcher, ange 34, Lahly, blabla, loul, Yal0o, Drylana, Viky-the-best, venice, uaremyparadise, Cendrenoire, petitenarva, Charlotte, Drarrypowa, DEVILSGRADES, Emeline, Rim, Albel, Prunesaline, helene, Valentin, minikyra, mireille, Leyla KTK, Delphine, Rim, amélia, Winnie-Joe, Laurie, Hemma, Omb66, Shlaguevuc et luna**

Florelia


End file.
